4-LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA
by Shunk Kisaragi
Summary: Continuacion de "Un nuevo comienzo?" (Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kuromada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, Neon Genesis Evangelion a Gainax, Ranma 1/2 a Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon a Naoko Takeuchi)
1. Capitulo 1 - Capitulo 2

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para asi entender la siguiente historia**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El Llamado**

El palacio de Asgard ... Hogar de Hilda de Polaris ... o lo que quedaba de el ...

Hilda se encontraba arrodillada al lado de una persona postrada ... alrededor de ella estaban varias figuras, una de ellas era Bud la sombra del Zid con huellas de heridas en su cuerpo ... otro era Kristar, un nuevo campeón surgido de Asgard junto con Burgun y Thor ... pero además estaban Ikki caballero dorado de Leo y Aioros caballero dorado de Escorpio quienes habían llegado del Santuario de Atenas en respuesta al llamado de Hilda y ayudado en la batalla final

Pero había alguien mas que observaba con lagrimas en los ojos la escena ...

Era una bella chica de 17 años ... pelirroja pero de rasgos orientales ... vestía una armadura ligera que se encontraba seriamente dañada ... su cuerpo tenía tambien heridas pero a ella parecía no darle importancia ...

Su nombre era Mana Kirishima ... y recordaba lo sucedido tiempo atrás ...

Hace 1 mes ... planeta Tierra ... luego del Tercer Impacto ...

Mana caminaba por la playa frente al mar de LCL, habían pasado 6 meses desde su llegada luego de un año de entrenamiento en el Santuario de Atenas y en Asgard ... aun para ella le resultaba sorprendente todo lo aprendido ... y alli estaba ... en su planeta de origen de donde había partido escondida en una caja junto a un pinguino y al lado de la armadura de Sagitario ...

Muchas cosas habían pasado para ella ... de formar parte de un programa militar de alta tecnología destinado a convertirla en una piloto de robots había pasado a ser discípula de seres espirituales con el fin de formarla en alguien diferente "y que maestros!" ... Un Supremo Kaiosama y una Valkiria Sagrada* ...

Ahora estaba de vuelta en su mundo ... el Tercer Impacto había pasado ... Ni Ikari ni SEELE se habían salido con la suya ... "que equivocados estaban" ... y su misión ahora era el guiar a los sobrevivientes ... quedaban muy pocos pero era un buen comienzo aunque sería difícil despues de todo solo quedaron aquellos cuyo corazón tenía amor

Ella había elegido quedarse al lado de Shinji Ikari ... el representaba algo para ella ... ella lo amaba ... fue el único que se interesó por ella cuando lo necesitaba ... había visto en el cualidades que ninguna otra persona había visto pero se había visto obligada a alejarse ... por su seguridad y la de el ... contempló a lo lejos aquella pequeña casa que compartían ... sabía que Shinji dormía pero no quiso despertarlo ... no quería verlo sufrir cuando tuviera que decirle que nuevamente debía irse ...

Mana lentamente se encamina a la casa mas próxima ... en esa casa vivía Asuka Langley ... su bella rival de otros tiempos ... esperaba encontrarla no solo a ella sino a alguien mas ... a alguien que había compartido con ella un periodo de su vida, además de deberle la suya

Lisandro ... caballero dorado de Sagitario ...padre de un pequeño que estaba aún en el vientre de Asuka ..

Sabía que para el había sido un comienzo difícil ya que Asuka era muy orgullosa y consideraba que el la había abandonado ... le costo mucho vencer esa resistencia ... aun para ella el vencer su hostilidad ... pero ya las cosas habían mejorado ... aun asi Asuka se consideraba autosuficiente y prefería vivir sola pero Lisandro siempre se mantuvo cerca ... había partido muchas veces a buscar y reunir sobrevivientes para guiarlos y enseñarles y era algo que tomaba tiempo ... aun para ella que lo apoyaba en esa misión ... Lisandro volvía a la casa de Asuka quien lo trataba con mas cordialidad

Mana toca la puerta ... aun era muy temprano y no quería molestar ... pero definitivamente debía hablar con el. La puerta se abre al contacto de su mano y ella entra despacio ... en medio de las tenues luces de la mañana contempla el pequeño pero agradable ambiente interior ... Asuka se había vuelto muy cuidadosa con su casa y siempre demostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de ella ... aunque ambas casas eran rústicas, Asuka se había encargado de darle su "toque especial"

En un ambiente aparte se encontraba el dormitorio de Asuka, pero no se animo a entrar por no saber lo que iba a encontrar ... pero sus precauciones se fueron al agua cuando escucho una voz cerca a ella

\- No estoy allí Maná ...

Mana voltea y ve a Lisandro echado sobre una hamaca con una pierna fuera de ella y con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro

\- Lo siento - dijo Mana - crei que ...

\- Y yo crei que te darías cuenta como yo me di cuenta de tu presencia antes que tocaras la puerta

\- No seas presumido ... apagaste tu cosmo a un nivel cero ... lo hiciste a propósito

Lisandro se incorpora de la hamaca y se acerca a Mana

\- No te enfades ... solo quería saber si podía sorprenderte

\- No te creas ... lo que pasa es que vine con ideas preconcebidas - contesta Mana

\- Ja! ... yo no me las hago cuando llego aca - contesta Lisandro sonriente - Asuka no ha nacido para compartir su cama además que ahora necesita mas espacio

\- Como va eso? - pregunta Mana

\- Pues bien ... el niño nacerá

\- .. o niña ...

\- Es igual ... pero nacera niño ...

\- Muy bonito ambos! - suena una voz - si quieren conversar a estas horas de la mañana sin preocuparse del sueño de los demás hay mucho espacio allá afuera!

Mana vuelve la cabeza y contempla a una somnolienta Asuka ... aun por el tono de su voz, Asuka no parecía enfadada ... despues de todo la maternidad endulzaba el caracter de las futuras madres y Asuka no era la excepción además que el embarazo parecía haberle caido muy bien ... se le veía hermosa y su crecido vientre no cambiaba eso

\- Lo siento Asuka - dijo Mana - no quería despertarte

\- No lo digo solo por ti ... mas escandalo hace ese señor sin pensar que su hijo duerme junto conmigo

\- Perdóname Asuka - sonrío Lisandro - espero que no me castigues por eso

\- Crees que no? - contestó Asuka - pero solo me conformaré con que me lleves el desayuno a la cama ... y no te demorés!

\- Lo prepararé apenas acabe de hablar con Mana - mirando a Mana - no te pregunté que haces aqui tan temprano

\- No me digas que se pelearon tu y Shinji? - le dice Asuka - ya era hora ...

\- No seas mal hablada Asuka - le dice Lisandro

\- No me digas como hablar

\- Ya ... no sean niños - les dice Mana - solo vine a despedirme ... y que se lo digan a Shinji de mi parte

Asuka y Lisandro cambiaron su expresión e intercambiaron miradas ... la primera en hablar fue Asuka

\- Este ... yo no hablaba en serio con lo de la pelea

\- No Asuka - contesta Mana - no tiene nada que ver con Shinji

\- Podría pensar que es una de nuestras acostumbradas ausencias - le dice Lisandro - pero creo que es algo diferente ... no es así?

\- Asi es ...

\- Tan diferente es para que no quieras despedirte de Shinji?

\- Si Lisandro - tras una pausa, Mana añade - no quiero verlo sufrir ... porque no sabía como decirle que talvez no vuelva ... que es una posibilidad que no nos volvamos a ver

\- Un momento ... a que te refieres?- Lisandro se acerca a Mana y la coge de los hombros - que esta pasando Mana?

\- No lo se ... es el llamado ... debo regresar

\- Adonde ... al Santuario?

\- Si ... mejor dicho ... a Asgard

\- Entonces ire contigo ... algo me dice que no vas a una visita social

\- No Lisandro - le dice Mana - es el llamado ... yo me prepare tambien para esto y es algo que solo me concierne a mi ... entiendes! ... lo siento ... pero te necesitan aqui ... piensa en Asuka y en tu hijo que esta por nacer ... además allá no estaré sola pero Shinji y Asuka se quedarían solos

\- Entonces porque dices que quizás no volverás?

\- La leyenda de los guerreros de hielo - contesta Mana - amenazan a Asgard ... y yo debo ir ... es el camino que debo seguir

\- quieres decir que irás a luchar? - le dice Asuka - tu! ... pero no eres mas que una chiquilla enclenque que ...

Asuka no pudo decir mas ... en la mano de Mana se había formado una esfera de energía que iluminó la habitación pero inmediatamente se extingue ... Asuka tardó un poco en salir de su estupor

\- Pero ... tu! - le dice asombrada - controlas la energía! ... y eso era un AT! ... puedo reconocerlo! ... como es que ...?!

\- Es muy largo de contar Asuka ... ni Shinji lo sabe

\- Pero tu si lo sabías! - Asuka mira a Lisandro con una mirada interrogante - que se traen ustedes dos!?

\- No malinterpretes - le contesta Lisandro - ni yo lo se muy bien - a Mana - Fler te entrenó aparte de Kiwishin ... no fue casualidad que tu buscaras a Misato para huir de aqui ... no es cierto?

\- No - contesta Mana - el Supremo Kaiosama me guió hasta Misato y el la convenció para que te pidiera sacarme de aqui ... pero solo en tu mundo supe la verdad ... ahora debo regresar ... no debes seguirme Lisandro

\- No lo hare ... se que saldras airosa ... te deseo suerte Mana y saluda a todos mis amigos y a mis padres, diles que estoy bien y no te preocupes ... yo hablaré con Shinji

\- Espero que lo entiendan todos - dice Mana - es mi camino final ... el camino hacia mi verdad ... solo con ella regresaré

\- Se que regresarás - le dice Lisandro y la abraza - nada de despedidas dramáticas ... solo es un hasta luego

\- Si ... - Mirando a Asuka - Se que no hemos sido buenas amigas pero te quiero Asuka ... cuidate y tambien a tu bebe

\- No hables asi ... creo que yo no me he portado bien contigo ... yo si espero que vuelvas

\- Gracias - abrazándola - adios ...

Mana sale de la casa de Asuka mientras ambos la contemplan alejarse ... Asuka voltea hacia Lisandro y lo mira con cierto reproche

\- Sabes que esto lastimará a Shinji!? ... porque estan con medias verdades!?

\- Lo siento Asuka - le dice Lisandro - ire por Shinji ... cuando ella haya partido les contare todo

\- Como sabrás que se fue?

\- Ella elevara su cosmo para sincronizarse con quien la llevará a mi mundo ... desaparecerá cuando lo haya logrado

\- Quien es realmente Mana? - Asuka se acerca a Lisandro y le da vuelta para verlo a los ojos - tu lo sabes?

\- Ni ella lo sabe ... ella fue entrenada para ser una Valkiria Sagrada ... la depositaria del poder místico de las Guerreras Nórdicas ... por eso desarrollo sus poderes en poco tiempo

\- Pero hay algo mas verdad?

\- Si ... asi es ... ire por Shinji ...

Lisandro sale dejando a Asuka con la palabra en la boca "idiotas! ... cuando pienso que no va a pasar nada mas sucede esto ... mejor preparo algo ... creo que lo vamos a necesitar"

Por su parte, Mana camina cada vez mas rápido y de pronto lo siente y ella eleva su cosmo "no lo sabes todo Lisandro ... perdoname ... pero lo de Asgard es solo el principio" ... ese fue su último pensamiento en ese mundo antes de desaparecer

En otra Tierra ... donde una vez hubo un saiyajin ...

Trunks y Goten ... ambos de 29 y 28 años estaban entrenando en las afueras de la ciudad pero de todos modos el ki liberado por ambos lo habían sentido desde muy lejos todos aquellos con la facultad de hacerlo ... pero aquellos que los conocían no le habían dado importancia ... sabían el porque de ese esfuerzo ... que era particularmente de Goten ... era el único que aun no superaba los poderes de SSJ2 a diferencia de Trunks y ... de su sobrina Pan y eso lo hacía sentir algo humillado por lo que había concertado con Trunks para que lo ayudara ... para Trunks eso significaba no solo una forma de superar lo sucedido con su padre ... el poderoso Vegeta ... muerto por salvarle la vida a el y acabar con Tanatos ... asi como salvar las dimensiones amenazadas, cosa que finalmente logró a costa de su vida. En cierto modo tambien era una forma de desquite ... su padre había tratado en vano de superar al señor Goku ... y ahora estaba el enseñandole al hijo de Goku a ser mas fuerte ... siempre habían tenido un nivel similar pero ahora el lo superaba gracias a la batalla que libró contra Atlas ... para Goten era un camino mas difícil ya que no había batallas que librar ... lo que en cierto modo era un alivio ... pero sabían que debían estar preparados ... era lo que sus padres hubieran querido

\- Oye - le dice Trunks a Goten - creo que ya estas avanzando

\- lo crees? ... no lo siento asi realmente

\- Quieres descansar un rato?

\- Si ... sabes ... me sorprende que cuando era niño alcancé rapidamente el nivel de SSJ ... pero ahora ... mis poderes no se han incrementado mucho desde la batalla contra Maijin Buu ... ni siquiera contra Bebi mejore mi nivel

\- No te sientas mal - Trunks se sienta y al lado se sienta Goten - yo estaría igual que tu si no hubiera sido por mi padre que me obligó a pelear contra Atlas ... además recuerda que llevas la sangre de tu papa y eres hermano de Gohan

\- Como estan tu madre y tu hermana? - le dice Goten - ya superaron lo de tu papa?

\- Creo que si ... pero eso es un proceso ... Bra es la que mas sufre ahora ... no sabía que era tan apegada a mi padre

\- Si ... lo mismo fue con Pan ... cuando mi padre se fue

\- Dime una cosa Goten - Trunks lo mira inquisidoramente- porque terminaste con Paris?

\- Ah ... bueno ... no se ... creo que habíamos llegado a un punto en que debíamos formalizar ... y no me sentí preparado ... o me di cuenta que no estabamos para eso

\- Y ... - le dice Trunks

\- Bueno, ... Paris es un poco frivola ... creo que me atraía mas su belleza pero no su madurez ... además ella mas parecía estar fascinada por mis poderes ... que siempre procuré mostrarle ... crees que miento?

\- Oye - le dice Trunks - te creo, pero tambien creo que no solamente es eso

\- Asi - responde Goten - y que mas señor sabiondo?

\- Rei Ayanami ...

Goten se pone colorado y se levanta ofuscado

\- Oye! ... que es lo que te pasa?! ... es una chiquilla! ... y además ...

\- Y además es muy bella - añade Trunks - tiene poderes ... es inteligente ... sensible ... y madura pese a su edad ... creo que reune los requisitos

\- Si ... pero sigue siendo una chiquilla ... y yo ...

\- No eres un viejo Goten, si piensas eso me estas insultando a mi ... además recuerda que nosotros envejecemos mas lento ... yo creo que estas en la edad ideal para ella

\- Y que me dices de ti? - le espeta Goten - a quien estas esperando?

\- No estoy hablando de mi ...

\- Si ... solo tienes que chasquear los dedos y caera una de un arbol - se rie Goten - pero creo que la que te interesa tiene mucho orgullo para ello pese a que se derrite por ti

\- de quien hablas?

\- Tu ya lo sabes - Goten se sigue riendo - estoy hablando de Pan

\- No seas estúpido ... yo no le intereso a Pan ... además Gohan y Videl me matarían

\- Yo creo que ...

\- Yo creo que estamos charlando demasiado! - interrunpe Trunks - estamos aqui para que entrenes y mejores tu nivel - en eso se transforma en SSJ2 - vamos! pelea!

\- Oye ... yo ...

\- Vamos! ... o te atacaré asi como estás!

Goten se transforma en SSJ y ataca a Trunks quien esquiva sus golpes ... a lo lejos observando el entrenamiento estaban dos personas ... eran Pan y Rei. Ambas habían acudido a ver los entrenamientos pero sin ser vistas ... ya les era mas fácil movilizarse desde que Rei aprendió a volar y paraban casi todo el tiempo libre juntas ... al sentir la explosión del ki de Goten y Trunks ambas los ubicaron y se dedicaron a observarlos sin ser vistas

\- Crees que Goten lo logre algún día? - le dice Rei a Pan

\- No lo se - contesta Pan - se esfuerza ... pero los que llevamos sangre saiyajin nos hacemos fuertes en las batallas ... en los entrenamientos es mas lento ... el tío Goten esta tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido ... recuerdo que mi abuelito Goku no lograba que el se dedicara mucho a los entrenamientos ... a diferencia de mi que me gustaba entrenar ... creo que mi tio pensó que la fusión en Gotenks era suficiente para afrontar las luchas ... el tiempo demostró lo contrario

\- De todos modos se esfuerza - añade Rei

\- Creo que te gusta Rei ...

\- Creo que tienes razón - Rei mira a Pan - aunque tu no estes de acuerdo

Pan contempló a Rei ... había pasado 6 meses desde la última batalla contra Broly ... 6 meses desde que Rei había abandonado su mundo para vivir aqui ... había cambiado mucho y le costaba reconocer en ella a la chica silenciosa y apática que conoció en Tokio 3 ... ahora era locuaz y sobretodo sincera y no se andaba con medias verdades lo que le había ocasionado algunos problemas en la escuela ... pese a todo era muy popular por su belleza e inteligencia ... además que de todos modos irradiaba simpatía

En todo ese tiempo era compañera inseparable de Pan ... apenas salía de la escuela la iba a buscar y paraban juntas el resto del día ... Pan aprovechaba para enseñarle algunos trucos y fue asi como ella aprendió a volar y algunas técnicas de pelea ... en reciprocidad, Rei le empezó a enseñar a generar el AT Field lo cual le había parecido extremadamente difícil porlo que aun no lo lograba

Pan ya sabía que a su tío Goten le gustaba Rei ... pero no lo aprobaba, consideraba a Rei demasiado joven y trataba por todos los medios que ambos no se vieran mucho ... se alarmó cuando un mes atrás Goten terminó con Paris y hablo del tema con su padre Gohan pero el le dijo que las cosas se darían solas y consideraba que Rei era lo suficientemente madura para decidir sola ... no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Rei pero ahora ya se lo confirmaba

\- Oye Rei - le dice Pan - mejor vámonos ... quería entrenar contigo en otro sitio

\- Esta bien - contesta Rei - quiero que me enseñes ese truco de moverte tan rápido

Ambas vuelan lejos del lugar y aterrizan en un descampado y comienzan a practicar ... despues de media hora, Rei pidió descansar y se sienta con un aire pensativo

\- Rei - le dice Pan - estas pensando en Goten?

\- Oye - contesta Rei - crees que me la paso pensando en el? ... me gusta pero no estoy obsesionada

\- Entonces ... algo te preocupa

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Aprendí a conocerte cuando nos fusionamos con el Gaia ... debe ser importante

\- Estaba pensando en Shinji ... al pensar en Goten pienso en el tambien - ella se levanta y le da la espalda a Pan - se que el Tercer Impacto se produjo y el ha sobrevivido junto con Asuka

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Solo lo se ... se que ellos seran el nuevo comienzo para mi mundo ... esos sentimientos estan en mi porque quiera o no soy el clon de Lilith ... a veces me concentro y puedo experimentar lo que pasó ... se que yo en parte guie a Ikari - kun en todo este proceso

\- Me sigues sorprendiendo Rei ...

\- Fue horrible ... lo visualizo y me siento mal ... la lucha entre los hombres ... la matanza ... la muerte de Misato y de Ritzuko ... el castigo de Gendou ... pero al final ... la complementación humana ... es como si hubiese estado allí**

\- En cierto modo estuviste allí Rei - sono una voz cerca a ellas

Ambas se dieron vuelta y se sorprendieron al ver a Kiwishin contemplándolas con su mirada adusta pero bondadosa ... la primera en reaccionar fue Pan

\- Supremo Kaiosama! ... cuanto me alegra verlo!

\- Igualmente Pan - contesta Kiwishin - lo mismo que a ti Rei

\- Como ha estado!? - le dice Pan - como estan Lisandro y Mana? ya se casaron?

\- No Pan ... lo que pasa es que ...

\- Lisandro y Mana volvieron a mi mundo - dice Rei - pero Mana se ha ido no es cierto?

\- Veo que ya lo sabes Rei - le dice Kiwishin

\- Y creo que usted tiene mucho que contarnos

\- Pues si ... es por eso que estoy aqui ... por algo que las involucra a ambas ... algo que deberan resolver ... y que les debo contar para su seguridad y de su mundo

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

 *** Tomado de la conversación entre Fler y la diosa Hell en la que ella decide transformarse en valkiria para volver a ver a Hagen en el tercer final de "un final diferente" de Daga**

 **** El fantasma de Rei que apareció en los momentos cruciales de "Evangelion´s End"**

 **Bueno que les pareció? ... pese a que ya no quería escribir me volvieron a salir las ideas y lo plasmé en blanco y negro y estoy probando con un formato diferente al que use en mis dos historias anteriores ... no se que pasará ahora porque a diferencia de las otras veces no he construido una historia mentalmente y espero que me salgan las ideas ... que tiene que ver Ranma y compañía aqui con lo disparatados que son? ... no lo se pero algo se me ocurrirá ... asi que se aceptan sugerencias ... Recomiendo leer "Un nuevo comienzo?" un sidestory que cuenta el encuentro entre Asuka y Shinji con Mana y Lisandro inconcluso en el final de "Tan solo un Angel"**

 **Comentarios y Sugerencias**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Revelaciones**

En Nerima ...

"Ranma no Baka!" se escucho una voz conocida por muchos y una silueta mejor conocida como Akane Tendo iba detrás de otra figura mas conocida que ella misma: Ranma Saotome ... los espectadores solo les basto echar una mirada de aquella joven detrás de la mayor fuente de problemas en Nerima para volver a sus quehaceres. Total, el ver a Akane corriendo detrás de Ranma con un mazo era lo mas común desde la llegada de Ranma, la única interrogante para todos era como hacía Akane para cargar ese mazo sin que se notara. Lo único raro en esa situación es que solo Akane corría tras Ranma ... era regla general que detrás de Akane estuvieran los Tatewaki, la amazona Shampoo o el despistado Ryoga y casualmente Ukyo y tal vez husmeando por ahí el viejo verde de Happosai

Ranma tenía motivos para correr ... se había corrido la voz que lo habían visto con una chica en Juuban en una situación algo embarazosa ... como la mayoría de veces las situaciones se habían dado accidentalmente pero para un chico con cuatro prometidas para todos nada era por accidente ... además la regla general era "golpea a Ranma y averigua después" ... "porque siempre me pasa esto a mi ... aunque bien merecido me lo tengo ... yo y mi bocaza" ... el había escapado de Juuban justo a tiempo cuando medio Nerima fue en su busca encabezados por Ryoga y eso fue una suerte ya que les hizo el viaje mas largo permitiéndole a Ranma escapar ... el problema había comenzado al encontrarse con Lita Kino ... una amiga de Ukyo. Ambos compartían su afición por las artes marciales por lo que siempre tenían tema de conversación pero ese día hizo que Ranma decidiera enseñarle algo de equilibrio en baranda para tan mala suerte que esta se rompió con ambos encima. Ranma en su afán de proteger a Lita había caido de pie con Lita en brazos cuando un flash los iluminó ... Nabiki a bordo de un auto había sido testigo del incidente y los retrató "infraganti" según todos los que la vieron que fue la mitad de Nerima a un precio módico ... Ranma había escapado de Juuban y llegado al dojo Tendo con la intención de aclarar el asunto con Akane cuya opinión era la que mas le importaba pero como siempre metió las cuatro ... Nabiki con la intención de sacarle mas dinero le ofreció venderle la foto contándole que Akane no la había visto y en medio de la negociación Nabiki le dijo que no quería arruinar su compromiso con su hermana por lo que no le había dicho nada a lo que Ranma en su característica autodefensa se soltó con una serie de adjetivos sobre Akane que fue escuchada por ella. Akane había aguardado escondida a escuchar la justificación de Ranma y se había conmovido por el intento de Ranma de evitar que ella vea la foto pero al escuchar a Ranma expresándose como siempre de ella salió de su escondite esgrimiendo su mazo "como si me importara tu vida! pervertido!" "tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con cada chica que se te cruze! pero a mi me respetas!" ... Ranma solo atino a correr seguido por Akane verdaderamente furiosa

Ranma era mas veloz que Akane asi que rapidamente hizo distancia mientras pensaba en lo que haría para calmarla y explicarle "puedo hablarle mientras me golpea" "no" "puedo dominarla y explicarle" "no" "ya se ... le esquivare sus golpes y le ire explicando" ... fue en eso que Ranma voltea pero Akane ya no estaba tras el ... tuvo un instante de preocupación ... la presencia de Akane desapareció repentinamente ... como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire ...

En la Tierra ... que una vez fue escenario de una lucha titánica ...

Shinji Ikari se encontraba observando desde la ventana al exterior ... ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de la vida ... la muerte de su madre, el desapego e indiferencia de su padre, la partida de Rei, el embarazo de Asuka, la muerte de Misato ... pero creyó que eso ya había terminado, creyó que una nueva vida se abría ante el pero ahora nuevamente sentía aquel dolor que ya no quería volver a sentir, pero ya había madurado lo suficiente para derramar lágrimas ... observándolo estaban Asuka y Lisandro sin saber que decir

\- Porque? - dijo Shinji - porque volvemos a lo mismo? es que lo que paso no fue suficiente?

\- En este mundo Shinji - contestó Lisandro - no en otros ...

\- Tu lo sabías ... no es cierto!? - le espetó Shinji - Hasta cuando seguirán mintiéndonos?! hasta cuando no diran las cosas como deben ser!

\- Lo siento Shinji - replico Lisandro - pero eso era algo que debió decirte ella misma ... siento que no fuera asi

\- Es una cobarde! - grito Shinji - debió hablar conmigo! debió decírmelo!

\- Lisandro - dijo Asuka - Shinji tiene razón ... queremos la verdad ... quien es realmente Mana ... porque la eligieron? ... que pasará con nosotros? ... que pasará contigo? ... que le espera a mi hijo?!

\- Solo puedo decirte lo que se - dijo Lisandro - cuando partimos de este mundo fuimos al mundo de Pan ... no se porque el SK fingió sorpresa al ver a Mana ya que ahora se que el lo planeó ... lo cierto es que luego el mismo nos llevo a nuestro universo y decidió quedarse allí ... según dijo para protegernos ... pero se quedó en el santuario y nos entrenó a Mana y a mi por espacio de 3 meses ... luego envió a Mana al Santuario de Asgard junto con una Valkiria sagrada llamada Fler quien la entrenó como guerrera ...no creía que en tan poco tiempo alcanzara un nivel tan grande pero el SK me explicó que ella era la depositaria del antiguo poder de las Valkirias ... Fler solo hizo que ella los despertara ... la verdad aun estoy confundido ... al igual que tu Asuka reconocí el AT generado por ella pero me di cuenta de algo mas ... casi ni se esforzó ... para alcanzar eso se requiere un largo entrenamiento ... creo que Mana es mas poderosa de lo que me imaginé

\- Y por lo visto va a usar sus poderes - contesta Asuka - Lo que yo quiero saber es que si volverá! - grita Shinji mirando a Lisandro

\- Yo creo que si Shinji

\- No pareces muy seguro ...

\- Ella ni siquiera lo estaba - dice Asuka

\- Asuka - le dice Lisandro - no estas ayudando

\- Porque habría de hacerlo! - grita Asuka - estoy cansada de misterios! ... No se si lo sabes pero tu SK hablo conmigo poco despues de que se aparecieran ustedes dos ... me pidió que te entendiera ... me explicó lo que pasó y quise creerle ... pero ahora ... que otras cosas surgiran?

\- El SK hablo contigo?!

\- Si - contesta Asuka - pero no se si me lo dijo todo ... que representa mi hijo en todo esto Lisandro?

\- Porque me lo preguntas de ese modo? ... es mi hijo tambien ... algo te dijo el SK?

\- No ... realmente no - Asuka sabía que no podía mentirle a Lisandro ya que el se daría cuenta - solo me dijo que el era importante

\- Lisandro - interviene Shinji - tu debes saber algo mas ... por favor, dime ... que esta pasando?

Lisandro se aparta de los dos y contempla el panorama exterior

\- Muchachos ... francamente no lo se ... solo les aseguro que ustedes estaran bien ... su lucha ha terminado ... la de Mana recien comienza

En el Santuario de Atena ... Mana aparecía en el nuevo Gran Salón ayudada por Yoga quien ahora era el gran patriarca ... este la recibe con una sonrisa

\- Saludos Gran Patriarca - le dice Mana inclinándose

\- Dejate de eso Mana ... sabes que no me gusta ... pero me alegro que hayas vuelto

\- Como esta Asgard?

\- Lo sabes verdad?

\- Si ... - Mana baja la cabeza - ya comenzó ... no es cierto?

\- Si ... el poder de los guerreros de hielo es grande y he enviado a Ikki y Aioros a apoyar a Hilda y a sus dioses guerreros ... y tu ...

\- Deberé unírmeles ... partire en seguida

\- Aún no ... deberas prepararte ... enfrentarás fuerzas muy grandes y es tu primera batalla ... ni siquiera a los caballeros dorados se les exigió tanto

\- No queda tiempo ... la batalla va a comenzar

\- Para eso estas aqui - añade Yoga - escucha ... es hora de que conozcas las técnicas del "puño de hielo" que fueron desarrolladas por Camus de Acuario y cuyo poder es superior al frío generado en Asgard por los guerreros de hielo

\- pero ... como piensa que puedo desarrollar esas técnicas en tan poco tiempo?

\- Lo harás - le dice Yoga - te espero en la sala de entrenamientos ... ve a la Casa de las Guerreras ... allí se te entregará tu armadura

\- Mi armadura?! - exclama Mana - pero yo ...

\- Hilda lo envió especialmente para ti ... no pierdas tiempo ... a partir de ahora eres reconocida como una Valkiria Sagrada

Yoga sale dejando a Mana sorprendida ... luego ella se encamina hacia la Casa de las Guerreras donde la esperaba alguien

\- Bienvenida Mana - se escucha una voz y Mana levanta la mirada

\- Sheena! ... oh! ... que bueno verte de nuevo!

Ambas se abrazan y Sheena se queda mirándola

\- Te ves muy hermosa ... hace mas de dos años que no te veo

\- Para mi no fue tanto tiempo ...

\- Como esta Lisandro? y ... mi nieto?

\- Todavía no nace

\- Aun no? - se sorprende Sheena - oh! ... olvide que el tiempo pasa diferente en ese mundo

\- Lisandro esta bien ...

Mana le cuenta todo lo sucedido desde su llegada a ese mundo ... Sheena la escucha atentamente pero en eso la interrumpe

\- perdoname Mana ... pero la situación ya no nos da para conversar - Sheena se aleja y abre una habitación - ven ... entra, esta es tu armadura

Mana contempla entra a la habitación en cuyo centro se veía una hermosa armadura de color rojo y turquesa

\- Estan seguros de que yo ...?

\- No repliques Mana - le dice Sheena en tono severo - no comienzes tu nuevo camino con dudas ... sientete orgullosa porque nadie te la esta regalando ... te la has ganado y ahora demostrarás el porque fue asi ... pontela ... luego ve a la Casa de Acuario ... Yoga te espera

Sheena va saliendo del cuarto pero la voz de Mana la intercepta

\- Sheena ...

\- Dime?

\- Yo ... lamento que sean Ikki y Aioros los que hayan acudido a Asgard ... se estan arriesgando por otros en mi lugar

\- Esa es parte de su misión ... vamos vistete ... a tu regreso hablaremos

Sheena sale mientras Mana empezaba a colocarse la armadura "si ... sere digna de ella"

En Nerima ...

Ranma se encontraba caminando por un sendero oscuro cuando de pronto divisa una silueta a lo lejos ... le costo trabajo reconocerla "Es Akane?!" ... Ranma corre y trata de llegar a ella pero en eso una fuerza lo detiene y no lo deja avanzar quedándose inmovil frente a Akane quien voltea a verlo ... Ranma hace el esfuerzo de estirar su mano tratando de tocarla pero no la alcanza

\- Akane - le dice Ranma - por favor... toma ... mi mano!

Pero Akane no se mueve y lagrimas brotan de sus ojos de pronto abre la boca en un intento de decirle algo

\- Ayudame ... Ranma

Ante los horrorizados ojos de Ranma, Akane empieza a derretirse como una muñeca de cera ... de pronto Ranma lanza un grito y despierta ... estaba en el Dojo Tendo ... en su cuarto ... mira la hora "son las ocho de la mañana ... eso quiere decir que es otro día!" se incorpora y va hacia la habitación de Akane y entra ... por un momento penso recibir algo en el rostro por irrumpir asi en el cuarto de una chica pero en eso ve la habitación en perfecto orden "no ha pasado aqui la noche!" ... Ranma baja al comedor donde ve a la familia reunida, incluso estaban su padre y su madre Nodoka quienes miran a Ranma inquisidoramente ... pero faltaba Akane. El primero en hablar es el padre de Akane

\- Bien Ranma ... antes de sentarme aqui he tomado varios tranquilizantes ... asi que estoy calmado ... ahora puedes decirme ... DONDE ESTA AKANE!

Ranma se queda mudo ... trataba de recordar que había pasado ... pero todo le era confuso

\- No lo se - alcanza a decir - creí que ustedes me lo dirían

\- RANMA! - Grita Soun - LO UNICO QUE SABEMOS ES QUE ELLA SALIO TRAS DE TI Y LUEGO REGRESASTE CONVERTIDO EN UN ZOMBIE Y SOLO!

\- Calmese Soun - dice Nodoka - hijo ... escuchame ... estamos muy preocupados por Akane ... no ha vuelto desde ayer ... solo sabemos que tu eres la última persona que estuvo con ella ... que fue lo que paso?

\- No recuerdo ... ella me perseguía y yo ...

\- Que fue lo que le hiciste!? - grito Nabiki - Tenias trozos de su ropa en tus manos! y tenían manchas de sangre!

\- No! - grito Ranma - yo no le haría daño y lo sabes!

\- No me hagas reir! - le grita Nabiki - desde que tu apareciste no has hecho mas que lastimarla!

\- Esto no habría pasado de no ser por tu personalidad materialista y lucrativa!

\- Me estas culpando acaso?! ... quieres hacerme responsable de lo que tu le hayas hecho a Akane!? ... deberías ... deberías ... DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN LA CARCEL!

\- Basta por favor! - grita Kasumi - Ranma ... trata de entendernos ... tal parece que a Akane le ha pasado algo malo y solo tu puedes decirnoslo

\- Lo siento Kasumi - le contesta Ranma - todo es tan confuso ... trato de recordar ... que fue lo que paso ... ella me perseguía y yo ...

De pronto Ranma va recordando ... Akane tras de el y el pensando como hacer para calmarla ... pero en eso se percata que ella ya no esta tras el ... el corre y ve a Akane tras alguien ... de pronto ese alguien se da vuelta y contiene el mazo de Akane y en eso ...

\- No ... NO! ... NOO! ... dejala no la lastimes!

\- Que sucede Ranma? - le dice Nodoka - que fue lo que viste

\- El golpeaba a Akane ... y yo ... trate de detenerlo pero no pude ... era mas fuerte y me venció con facilidad ...

\- Quien era? - le dice Nodoka - lo sabes hijo?

Ranma trata de volver a visualizar a su oponente y de pronto levanta la vista y unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos

\- Si ... era yo ...

En otro mundo ... Rei y Pan hablaban con Kiwishin

\- Ay no! - gimio Pan - no me diga que volvemos a empezar!

\- Bueno Pan - le dice Kiwishin - en tu mundo y en el de Rei ya casi no existe peligro ... pero hay otras dimensiones amenazadas ...

\- El mundo de Lisandro?

\- Esa es una pero estoy seguro que los caballeros estan en condiciones de enfrentarlo

\- Con la ayuda de Mana - añade Rei

\- Como lo sabes? - le pregunta Kiwishin

\- No lo se ... es como si me conectara a mi mundo a veces

\- Un momento - dice Pan - Mana ... la chica que vino contigo ... ella no era una guerrera

\- Ahora lo es - dice Rei - fue por eso que usted la trajo aunque luego fingiera sorpresa ... verdad SK?

\- Veo que mantienes las habilidades del angel, Rei

\- Vi algo especial en ella desde que la conocí - añade Rei

\- Entonces - dice Pan - cual es el problema entonces?

\- Escuchen ... como sucedió aqui ... en otros mundos se han librado batallas ... recuerden que las batallas que se libraron aqui trajo consecuencias ... como sucedió con la destrucción de mundos a manos de Freezer, las feroces batallas contra Cell y contra Maijin Buu liberaron una gran energía ... recuerda lo que sucedió con Broly ... algo parecido sucedió en otro mundo ... aunque las batallas no fueron tan terribles ha provocado consecuencias que alteraran nuestros mundos y las fuerzas que apoyan a esos mundos seran incapaces de enfrentarlas ...

Tiempo atras ... en algun lugar del tiempo y del espacio

Kiwishin había utilizado sus poderes para poder vencer la barrera que lo separaba ... aunque era peligroso debía de hacerlo ... para eso contaba con la ayuda de Hilda de Polaris cuyo enorme cosmo lo apoyaba desde Asgard ... finalmente Kiwishin supera la barrera y entra a otra dimensión desde donde visualiza una estructura "he llegado" ... Kiwishin se encamina hacia aquella construcción que parecía etérea y entra ... en el interior una figura le sale al encuentro

\- Alto! ... yo soy ...

\- Se quien eres ... yo soy el Supremo Kaiosama de un mundo paralelo a este. Estoy aqui para ayudarte

\- Como pudiste entrar a esta dimensión?. Aqui el tiempo y el espacio no existen y esta ajeno a otros mundos y dimensiones

\- Lo se ... pero las alteraciones que se estan sucediendo afectaran a muchos mundos ... por eso estoy aqui

\- No creo que requiera ayuda ... puedo manejarlo

\- Estas segura? - le replica Kiwishin - me parece que se esta saliendo de control e incluso algunos efectos ya se estan viendo en tu mundo ... se que puedes ver el futuro ... trata de visualizar lo que sucederá

La interlocutora de Kiwishin no contesta y mira a Kiwishin con desconfianza

\- Eres realmente un Kaiosama? - le pregunta

\- Asi es ... necesitamos hablar sobre esto ... Guardiana del Tiempo

\- sabes quien soy?

\- Si ... se quien eres ... Sailor Plut

\- sabes que soy una Sailor?! ... pero como?

\- Nada se esconde a los Centinelas ... deberías saberlo

\- Tu ...

\- No vine a discutir sobre eso Sailor Plut sino a hablar sobre las alteraciones del espacio - tiempo en esta dimensión eterea - le responde SK - tu mundo esta en peligro y lo sabes

\- Si ... pero creo que tiene solución - responde Plut

\- Si ... pero se requiere actuar de prisa y con cautela ... tal vez te has dado cuenta que esto he venido generando efectos colaterales de diversa naturaleza y que es posible que ya haya una respuesta del Otro Lado

\- El Negaverso?

\- No ... algo peor ...

De regreso al presente ... en Nerima

Ranma había abandonado el Dojo Tendo a hurtadillas ... todo le parecía raro y hostil ... la familia de Akane y la suya propia estaban discutiendo que hacer, pero casi eran de la opinión de encerrarlo hasta saber que había ocurrido ... el practicamente les había confesado haber lastimado a Akane

Pero ... era cierto! ... todo era confuso para el ... pero era asi ... se había visto asimismo lastimar a Akane pero el había tratado de impedirlo y se había visto rechazado por "eso" que era su propia imagen ... "yo soy lo que tu eres realmente ... lo que hago lo has deseado muchas veces" ... en ese momento recordó las palabras que se había escuchado pronunciar ... había sido realmente el en un momento de locura?

Ranma se encaminó hacia el lugar donde sucedieron los hechos, no sabía lo que iba a encontrar pero si estaba seguro de algo ... no regresaría hasta saber que fue lo que paso con Akane ... se encaminó tratando de no ser visto porque sabía que a estas alturas todo Nerima ya estaba enterada ...

Mientras en Juuban, Ami Mizuno se encontraba en su casa en compañía de Lita Kino quien sollozaba frente a ella

\- Por favor Lita - le dice Ami inclinándose ante ella - no es tu culpa ...

\- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable! - llora Lita - si no hubiese sido por que me encontré con Ranma esto no habría pasado

\- Tu no eres responsable de lo que pudo hacer Ranma - le contesta Ami - aun me cuesta pensar que lo que dice la gente es cierto

\- Yo tampoco ... pero es que no puede ser cierto ... que Ranma haya ...

\- No lo se Lita - dice Ami - todo parece apuntar que algo desagradable paso ... y lo peor de todo es que Ranma ha huido haciéndolo ver mas culpable a los ojos de todos

Es en eso que un gato entra por la ventana de Ami ... era Luna

\- Luna - Ami la mira extrañada - que haces aqui?

\- Hola chicas - contesta Luna - quería hablar con ustedes

\- Perdoname Luna - le dice Lita - pero no estoy con ganas de hablar sobre problemas ...

\- Es precisamente de lo que te pone mal de lo que quiero hablar ... han visto a Setsuna ultimamente?

\- No, la verdad no - contesta Ami con un gesto de extrañeza - pero eso no es de extrañar de ella

\- Chicas ... algo malo esta pasando y estoy segura que eso se relaciona de alguna manera con lo sucedido a Akane Tendo y a eso debo tal vez añadir el nombre de Setsuna

\- Estas diciendo que algo malo esta pasando y que eso se relaciona con Akane y Setsuna? - pregunta Ami

\- Si ... y me temo que eso es solo el hilo de la madeja ... por favor, les sugiero que se transformen y busquen a Ranma antes de que alguien lo mate ... el es una pieza clave en todo esto ... debemos hablar con el y quiero que a partir de ahora desconfien de lo que ven o lo que oyen y eso incluye a las demas Sailor Scouts y ... quizás a mi misma

En el santuario de Atena ... Mana con su armadura puesta entrenaba bajo la supervisión de Yoga y a la vista de Kiki de Acuario, Sheena y Jiné que se había unido al grupo. En el mismo campo estaban Jabu y a lo lejos estaba Sorrento quien observaba la escena. Yoga había estado generando ataques fríos que Mana no podía evitar ni generar. Ya eran 3 semanas que Mana había esrado siendo entrenada por Yoga pero tan solo había podido generar el Polvo de Diamante

\- Mana - le dice Yoga - tu ya conoces el séptimo sentido ... lo has experimentado ... debes proyectarte y generar el cosmo de hielo ...

Yoga ejecuta una serie de movimientos formando el Polvo de Diamante ... Mana recibe el ataque pero a diras penas lo contiene ... en eso Yoga genera una nueva técnica

\- Si no contienes esta quedarás seriamente lastimada - Yoga junta las manos por encima de su cabeza - Ejecución Aurora!

Mana en un supremo esfuerzo eleva su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido ... en eso genera una onda fría y recibe el ataque pero sorprendentemente lo contiene ... en un rápido movimiento el ataque es repelido hacia Yoga quien es derribado por su propia técnica ... Yoga se incorpora lentamente y le sonrie ... no pudo evitar recordar la batalla en la Casa de Acuario contra Camus "realmente aprende rápido"

\- Te felicito - Yoga la observa satisfecho - has aprendido ... como te habrás dado cuenta tus manos no estan congeladas pese a detener una Ejecución Aurora ... ahora preparate ... veremos que tan buena eres en un combate personal

Casi sin previo aviso Jabu atacó a una velocidad superior a la del sonido, lanzando una patada al rostro de Mana pero ella lo contiene con un brazo y ante a reacción de Jabu ya Mana se había colocado sobre el y soltaba un golpe que lo arroja lejos ... Jiné en ese momento le lanza su Dragon Naciente pero ella lo desvia fue en eso que Kiki la ataca con una Conmoción Estelar y Sorrento libera su melodía mortal pero Mana recibe ambos ataques pero parece imperturbable

\- Sorprendente - dice Kiki - es como si no sintiera el ataque

\- Jamas nadie había resistido una Melodía Mortal como ella - añade Sorrento - parece ser una rival interesante

\- Se han dado cuenta? - dice Sheena - ha sido un acto reflejo el protegerse con un AT que la protegió de la Melodía Mortal de Sorrento ... es increible que en poco tiempo haya desarrollado ese nivel de poder

Yoga se acerca a Mana y la toma de los hombros

\- Te lo dije Mana - Yoga le sonrie - ahora puedes irte ... lo demas vendra despues ... Sorrento te llevará

\- Asi es pequeña - Sorrento se acerca - creo que tu y yo seremos invencibles

\- Recuerda Mana - le dice Yoga - el poder esta en ti, aprende a usarlo porque lo necesitaras

Mana hace una inclinación de cabeza y se retira en compañía de Sorrento. Ambos salen del Santuario ante la mirada de los otros caballeros. Sheena se acerca en eso a Yoga

\- Esta asustada - le dice Sheena - pero me imagino que debe ser lo normal

\- Asi es - le responde Yoga - pero estoy seguro que saldrá airosa ... ella es especial ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 2**


	2. Capitulo 3 - Capitulo 4

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para asi entender la siguiente historia**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Ayudenme!**

Ranma se escabullía por las calles de Nerima mientras oscurecía. Esperaba con impaciencia la noche porque eso le daría mas libertad de movimiento. Por precaución paso a su forma de mujer y a pesar suyo se coloco un vestido y una peluca. Por lo menos en esa forma no llamaría la atención. Se había asustado al ver a Ryoga sobre un tejado y avistando por los alrededores y no tenía que pensar demasiado para saber que lo buscaba a el y por la expresión de su cara no parecía que era precisamente para hablar. Ranma necesitaba en alguien en quien confiar y por lo visto no podía ser Ryoga. Había pensado en varias personas pero sabía que ninguno lo escucharía ya que creían que seguramente había perdido el juicio. Aun en su forma de hombre trato de hablar con Cologne pero al escabullirse al restaurante escucho a Shampoo decirle a Cologne que si Ranma aparecía lo ayudaría a escapar pero con la condición de que se casara con ella y huyeran a China lo que a la abuela le pareció una excelente idea

Había pensado tambien en Kodachi pero si Shampoo pensaba asi había que esperar algo peor de ella. Por último quedaba Happosai pero no solo no lo había encontrado sino que se resistía al pensar en darle al viejo herramientas para que lo extorsione, pero en el último de los casos estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de encontrar a Akane. Por ahora se preparaba a utilizar su último recurso: Ukyo

Esperaba que ella lo escuchara ... confiaba en que ella no creyera la historia de que el había lastimado a Akane o algo peor y necesitaba de alguien que pudiera moverse mas libremente por las calles y averiguar algo. Al oscurecer llega al restaurante de Ukyo que aun seguía abierto ... lentamente ingresa y habían solo un par de clientes que parecían prontos a irse ... se sienta en una mesa en un rincón y contempla a Ukyo sacando cuentas y cobrándole a los clientes que salían pero ya parecía haberla visto ... al irse los últimos clientes, se le acerca con su libreta de notas

\- Lo siento señorita - habla rapidamente Ukyo - estaba a punto de cerrar pero puedo servirle algo rapido

\- Por favor - Ranma levanta la cabeza y mira a Ukyo - sientate y no tengas miedo

\- Ranma! - Ukyo abre los ojos y retrocede un paso - que ... haces aqui!? ... todos te buscan y ...

\- Por favor Ukyo - le mira Ranma suplicante - no me tengas miedo! ... yo no le hice nada a Akane! ... necesito que me ayudes! ... no tengo a quien acudir!

\- Ranma ... yo ...

\- Por favor Ukyo - insiste Ranma - no quiero creer que tu me piensas culpable! ... sabes que yo no le haría daño a ella! - como corrigiéndose - a nadie ... a ninguna de ustedes!

\- Que ... sucedió Ranma?

Ranma le cuenta los vagos recuerdos que tiene del incidente, mientras Ukyo escuchaba atentamente ... despues de un largo silencio Ukyo lo mira

\- Te creo Ranma ... yo se que no eres capaz de hacerle daño a nadie ... y mucho menos a Akane ... se que ella es a la única a quien amas verdaderamente

\- Ukyo ...

\- Pero la situación es verdaderamente delicada - Ukyo lo mira - que crees que fue lo que paso?

\- Si lo supiera no estaría aqui ... creo que me voy a volver loco

\- Crees que podrás demostrar tu inocencia?

\- Eso ya no me importa - contesta Ranma - solo me importa encontrarla

\- Y si realmente esta ...?

\- No! - Ranma mueve la cabeza energicamente - eso no! ella debe estar viva en algun sitio ... lo se!

\- Porque estas tan seguro?

\- Porque ella no puede morir! - Ranma aprieta los puños si quien la lastimo quería inculparme de algo la hubiese dejado alli de haberla matado ... porque se la llevó entonces?

\- Bueno - le dice Ukyo - tienes razón ... creo que debemos tratar de averiguar algo ... que te parece si nos vamos al lugar donde desapareció?

En un lugar fuera del tiempo y del espacio ... Kiwishin se encontraba con Sailor Plut contemplando un vacio inmenso pero a lo lejos se podía observar un remolino semejante a un agujero negro que arrastraba todo alrededor suyo ... Sailor Plut observo lo que estaba pasando con mucha preocupación

\- Supremo Kaiosama - Sailor Plut le habla con voz inquieta - que esta pasando? ... en todo mi tiempo como Guardiana de este lugar jamás había visto algo semejante

\- Lo se ... debo confesarte que yo tampoco ... las alteraciones que se han venido sucediendo se debe a una forma de distorsión en el espacio - tiempo. Tu mundo de origen desde la cual tienes contacto directo con esta dimensión se puede estar afectando de alguna manera

\- Como pudo pasar esto?

\- Debio deberse a algun fenómeno que haya roto el equilibrio de las dimensiones ...

\- Hace tres años ... - Sailor Plut quedo pensativa

\- Que? - Kiwishin la contempla interrogante - Que paso hace tres años?

\- Una persona vino por accidente* ... alterando el espacio - tiempo ... trajo como consecuencia un agujero en el hiperespacio lo que provocò que mi dimensión se vea afectada por una serie de extrañas criaturas ... creí que se corregiría apenas el se fuera

\- Esto me parece algo mas ... es evidente que el accidente que me cuentas haya provocado esos efectos ... pero esto se ve demasiado grande y peligroso para que lo haya provocado un simple accidente

\- Que quiere decir?

\- Algo o alguien - Kiwishin contempla con preocupación el lugubre panorama - deben haber alterado la llamemosla asi "fractura" de la barrera que separa a las dimensiones ... no lo se realmente ... es solo un presentimiento ... oh no!

\- Que es lo que sucede? - pregunta Plut

\- Dime una cosa ... la persona que tuvo ese accidente ... de casualidad ... no se llamaba Trunks?

Santuario de Asgard ...

La batalla entre Asgard y los Guerreros de Hielo dirigidos por Iserar la llamada "Reina de los Hielos" apoyada por Resa la llamada "Reina de los Ventisqueros"** había ya dado comienzo ... sus fuerzas atacaron Asgard y el choque de ambos ejercitos habìa sido atroz ... muchos habían quedado en el frío suelo del polo ... la victoria había favorecido a ambas reinas pero sus fuerzas fueron deshechas por el ataque de los dioses guerreros dirigidos por Bud ... pero de pronto la aparición de la guardia real de ambas reinas había cambiado la situación ... la inexperiencia de los nuevos dioses guerreros provocó su derrota por lo que al final de la batalla, los dioses guerreros Gunther y Alboin habían caido ...

Amanecía un nuevo día y Bud ... la Sombra del Zid junto con Burgun de Mizard contemplaban a lo lejos el lugar de la batalla donde los vencedores se repartían los despojos de los vencidos ... Burgun había sido entrenado por Bud desde pequeño por lo que lo consideraba un padre para el

\- Padre - Burgun le habla en tono furibundo - permitiremos acaso que los despojos de nuestros hermanos de lucha sean profanados de esa manera? ... debemos atacar ahora!

\- Burgun - replica Bud - eso es lo quieren que hagamos ... ellos se han estado preparando para este momento por siglos ... Asgard ha sido la guardiana en esta parte del mundo y no por casualidad ... nuestra misión es justamente evitar que los seres de las gélidas profundidas emerjan ... lamentablemente la batalla que no debió darse cambio las cosas ... aquella batalla contra los caballeros de Atena acabó con toda una dinastía de dioses guerreros y nos debilitó para este momento ... las sagradas armaduras debieron despertar solo para un momento como este ... nosotros solo debimos estar preparados para este momento

En eso una figura se aleja del campamento de los guerreros de hielo dirigiéndose hacia ellos ... a cierta distancia se detiene y rie sarcasticamente

\- Jajaja! ... guerreros de Asgard! ... gracias por el presente! ... esta noche bebere del craneo de Gunther a quien mate con mis propias manos! ... yo! Thrym*** descendiente de los gigantes antiguos os digo a ustedes ... quien quiere formar parte de mi colección?

Burgun hizo el gesto de moverse pero fue contenido por la mano de Bud

\- No cometas esa imprudencia Burgun ... eso es lo que el quiere ... el es Thrym ... no podrás contra el

\- Quieres que me quede tranquilo mientras el nos insulta?! - responde airado Burgun

\- No ... volvamos a Asgard ... preparémonos que el día de mañana tendras la oportunidad que quieres

Ambos se encaminan al palacio de Hilda ... al entrar encuentran a ella reunida con Thor, Kristar y al lado de ella se encontraba Fler con su armadura de Valkiria. Bud no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que veía a Fler ... no podía reconocer a la fragil niña que lloraba la muerte de Hagen y la única que pareció representar algo en la vida del actual Patriarca del Santuario con la guerrera que tenía al frente ... Hilda se levanta de su trono y recibe a Bud

\- Como esta la situación Bud?

\- Señora Hilda ... la situación no es buena ... ellos tienen la ventaja porque son mas ... se han preparado bien y no son rivales fáciles y no olvidemos a Thrym jefe de los guerreros de Iserar y a Loki jefe de los guerreros de Resa ... son tan fuertes como cualquiera de nosotros o tal vez mas

\- Y tu eres nuestro jefe Bud!? - le increpa Thor - actuas con miedo en un momento como este?

\- Como te atreves a llamar cobarde a mi padre?! - contesta airado Burgun

\- Basta! - replica Hilda - no estamos para que ustedes peleen el uno con el otro en un momento como este ... la situación es grave ... eso lo sabemos todos ... pero la esperanza no debemos perderla ...

\- La esperanza esta en que alguno de nosotros porte la armadura de Odin - dice Kristar

\- Y quien de nosotros cree ser digno de llevarla? - habla sarcástico Thor - tu acaso?

\- La armadura de Odin despertará en el momento adecuado y no antes - replica Hilda - como aquella vez que despertó para vestir al Pegaso Seiya y liberarme del hechizo del anillo del nibelungo - dirigiéndose a Thor - y por favor Thor ... ahorrate tus ironías frente a mi!

\- Lo siento Hilda - contesta Thor inclinando la cabeza

\- De todos modos - quien habla es Fler - no estamos solos por lo que la ventaja numérica que ellos tienen se contrarresta con el factor sorpresa que esta a nuestro favor

\- Te refieres a la armadura de Odin? - pregunta Burgun

\- No - quien habla es Hilda - es a esto ... ya pueden pasar

En eso una puerta se abre y aparecen dos figuras cubiertas ... al quitarse el manto que los cubría revela la figura de Ikki y Aioros

\- Que!? - exclama Thor - dos caballeros del Santuario! ... pero ...

\- No hay peros - dice Hilda - ellos han sido enviados por Yoga, les presento a Ikki caballero dorado de Leo y a Aioros, caballero dorado de Escorpio

\- Vaya - lo mira Kristar a Ikki - asi que tu eres Ikki, el que derrotó a Nime y lucho contra Sigfried ... crees estar acaso al nivel de esta lucha ahora?

\- Te recuerdo que en aquella epoca era un caballero de bronce y ahora poseo la armadura dorada - contesta Ikki

\- Señora Hilda - le habla Thor - usted cree que ...

\- Antes de que contestes Hilda - dice Ikki - quiero recordarles a ustedes que esta lucha es de todos ... no confundan soberbia con orgullo ... asi como Sigfried sucumbió luchando contra un enemigo común ... nosotros hemos venido aqui a luchar hasta el final porque no solo estamos hablando de Asgard sino de Atenas y del resto del mundo ... tal vez algun día nosotros los necesitemos a ustedes ...

En otro lugar ... y en otro momento del tiempo ... Kiwishin conversaba con Pan y Rei sobre lo que ha venido aconteciendo ... se quedaron muy sorprendidas al oir el nombre de Trunks

\- Entonces - le pregunta Pan - usted estuvo hablando con esa tal Sailor Plut sobre esa perturbación? ... no entiendo ... que tiene que ver Trunks en todo esto?

\- Dejame explicartelo bien Pan - le dice Kiwishin - Hace mas de 40 años aqui en tu mundo ... recuerdas lo que pasó?

\- Bueno ... creo que fue la batalla contra Cell ...

\- Quien fue quien destruyó a Freezer cuando llegó a la Tierra? - vuelve a preguntar Kiwishin - quien advirtió a Goku y a los demás de la aparición de los androides 17 y 18? ... quien combatió al lado de ellos contra Cell?

\- Claro que lo se - replica Pan cruzada de brazos - la tia Bulma me lo contó ... fue Mirai Trunks

\- Mirai Trunks? - pregunta Rei - quien es el?

\- Lo siento Rei - le contesta Pan - me olvidé mencionartelo ...

"Mirai Trunks es realmente Trunks ... pero el venía del futuro ... despues de la batalla contra Freezer en Nameku, pasaron 4 años y supuestamente mi abuelito Goku moriría de una extraña enfermedad al corazón ... poco después aparecerían dos androides llamados 17 y 18 fabricados por Maki Gero ... eso ya lo sabes, pero en la realidad de Mirai Trunks estos eran malvados y matarían a todos los Guerreros Z ... solo sobrevivirían mi padre Gohan y el pequeño Trunks que en ese tiempo era un bebe ... pasarían 15 años de luchas y los androides destruirían todo y quedarían pocos sobrevivientes ... en una última batalla moriría mi padre, pero para ese tiempo la tía Bulma construyó una máquina del tiempo con la que enviaría a Trunks al pasado para advertirles sobre la aparición de los androides y darle un remedio a mi abuelito para que no muera de la enfermedad ... lo demás ya lo sabes"

Rei se sienta mientras en su cerebro se había armado un embrollo ... luego contempla a Kiwishin

\- Eso creo una paradoja verdad?

\- Asi es ...

\- paradoja? - pregunta Pan - no entiendo

\- Es muy simple Pan - le dice Rei - al querer cambiar su pasado, Mirai Trunks cambiaba su futuro pero si hacía eso entonces supuestamente ya en el futuro jamas viajaría al pasado porque no habría habido motivo ... entiendes?

\- Creo que si ... pero me suena complicado ... segun se el volvió a su hogar pero sabía que las cosas no habrían cambiado

\- Lo que pasa es que se creo una nueva linea temporal - les dice Kiwishin - verán ... - traza una linea en el suelo - este es la linea temporal de Trunks - señala un punto adelante - este es su presente, pero cuando regresa a este punto atrás que es el pasado de Trunks, genera esto - del punta saca otra linea que se hace paralela a la primera linea - una nueva línea temporal con un nuevo futuro y un nuevo Trunks ... por eso el pudo coexistir con el bebe Trunks ya que realmente eran personas diferentes

\- Eso es entonces lo que ha generado el problema? - pregunta Pan

\- No exactamente - Kiwishin trata de relajarse - lo que paso fue que cuando Trunks viajo en la maquina del tiempo hubo una falla en los controles y creo un pasaje a otra dimensión y ...

\- Y que? - pregunta Pan

\- Cayó en otra dimensión donde permaneció un mes tratando de reparar la maquina y cuando lo logró se fue para venir aca a cumplir su misión ... pero parece que la alteración de las barreras espacio tiempo no se remediaron solas ... incluso durante su permanencia en ese mundo hubieron algunos problemas que el trato de solucionar en compañía de los guerreros de allí ...

\- Como sabe eso? - le pregunta Rei

\- Me lo dijo Sailor Plut ... antes de morir ...

En Nerima ... en una calle solitaria ... Ranma (aun como mujer) y Ukyo estaban contemplando aquel lugar ...

\- Fue aqui Ranchan? - pregunta Ukyo

\- Si ... fue aqui - Ranma se queda lívido (o livida segun el caso) y luego le caen algunas lagrimas - fue aqui donde sucedió esto

\- Es extraño ... parece una calle normal ... si tan solo tuviera sentidos mas sensibles

En eso un objeto se dirige contra Ranma quien a duras penas lo esquiva pero alcanza a cortarle en un brazo ... Ranma cae de pie pero sangrando de la herida que no era tan pequeña. Ukyo saca su espatula y se pone en actitud defensiva

\- Hola Ranma - se escucha una voz - me dijeron una vez que los asesinos vuelven a la escena del crimen y por lo visto tu no fuiste la excepción

\- Ryoga! - exclama Ranma

\- Ryoga! - grita Ukyo - espera! ... tienes que escuchar a Ranma! ... el no es culpable

\- No quiero escucharlos! - exclama Ryoga con el rostro desencajado - quiero tu vida Ranma! ... jamas creí que llegarías a esos niveles! ... jamas te perdonaré el haber lastimado a Akane!

\- Ryoga ... por favor ... escuchame ... yo jamás le haría daño a Akane .. tu sabes que ...

\- No lo digas! - exclama Ryoga fuera de si - ensucias su nombre con solo pronunciarlo! ... no mientas ... sabías que no podías romper el compromiso sin deshonrar a tu familia ... pero tu querías casarte con Lita por eso ideaste ese plan de que te sorprendieran y hacer que todos fueramos a Juuban y dejaramos a Akane desprotegida para hacerla desaparecer y continuar con tus viles planes!

Ranma y Ukyo se miraron el uno al otro y Ukyo se señalo el dedo con la cabeza dando vueltas

\- Ryoga - le dice Ranma - como se te ocurre pensar semejante cosa ... no te das cuenta que lo que dices son puras estupideces!? ... como piensas que yo urdiría algo tan tonto para romper mi compromiso?

\- Tu mente criminal sería capaz de cualquier cosa ... Ranma Saotome! preparate a morir! vengaré a Akane!

Ryoga se lanza contra Ranma quien en su forma femenina estaba en desventaja contra un furioso Ryoga por lo que trataba de mantener distancia. Despues de un furioso intercambio de golpes, Ryoga prepara su ataque especial

\- Shishi Hokoudan!

El ataque empuja a Ranma contra una pared y Ryoga aprovecha para lanzarse sobre ella y la golpea lanzándola lejos ... Ranma reacciona y prepara su ataque

\- Moko takabisha!

\- Shishi Hokoudan!

Ambas técnicas chocan la una con la otra pero la furia de Ryoga y la base de su técnica (los sentimientos negativos y en ese momento Ryoga estaba dominado por ellos) supera a Ranma golpeándola con fuerza ... Ranma cae lastimada y trata de incorporarse en eso Ryoga la ataca para darle el golpe final pero es interceptado por Ukyo

\- Apartate Ukyo - grita Ryoga - esto no es contigo!

\- No cometas una tontería Ryoga! ... Ranma es inocente!

\- Si insistes en protegerlo acabarás lastimada!

\- Serías capaz? ... vamos matame y se un asesino tu tambien entonces!

Ryoga dudo ... penso en Ukyo y tambien en Akari ... pero la imagen de una ensangretada Akane volvio a su ya atormentada cabeza ...

\- Si lo quieres asi! - grita Ryoga - entonces afronta las consecuencias! Shishi Hokoudan!

\- Trueno de Jupiter!

El ataque de Ryoga es neutralizado por la descarga lanzada justo a tiempo por Sailor Jupiter mientras Sailor Mercury (Ami) empujaba a Ukyo fuera de la linea de fuego antes de que el estruendo del choque la lastime

... Ryoga se queda en una pieza al ver a dos bellas mujeres en minifalda dispuestas a luchar contra el

\- Este ... un momento? ustedes son Sailor Scouts?

\- Asi es - le dice Jupiter molesta - y ya basta de tonterías ... ya viste lo que ibas a hacer?

\- Estoy arreglando cuentas con ese asesino y eso no es asunto suyo!

Ami se incorpora y contempla a Ryoga "por favor ... no quiero luchar contigo ... tu eres mi mejor amigo"

\- Ryoga ... por favor ... calmate ... no culpes a Ranma de algo que no hizo

\- Pepepero ... acaso me conoces?

Ami se dió cuenta del error que cometió al llamarlo por su nombre ... pero ya era tarde y lo mas importante era evitar que las cosas llegaran a mayores ... en eso Luna se acerca tras Ami

\- Mercury - le dice - apresurate ... la pelea ya ha llamado la atención de todos en Nerima ... tendremos aqui muy pronto un ejercito ... tenemos que llevarnos a Ranma!

\- De acuerdo ... Ryoga ... olvida esto ... nos llevaremos a Ranma y te prometo que recuperaremos a Akane!

\- No me engañarán! ... todos estan con el ... pero no permitiré que escape con vida!

Ryoga comienza a ejecutar su técnica apuntando a Ranma todavía en el suelo pero ya estaba recuperando el sentido en eso Ami se interpone en el camino

\- Apártate! - grita Ryoga

\- No lo hagas! - le dice Mercury con los ojos vidriosos

\- Tu lo pediste! Shishi Hokoudan!

\- Rapsodia Acuática de mercurio!

La técnica de Mercury neutraliza el ataque de Ryoga pero con una añadidura mas ... el agua alcanza a mojar a Ryoga y solo queda frente a las Sailor un cerdito negro

\- Pepepero - dice Ami - donde esta Ryoga?

\- Lo tienes en frente tuyo - le dice un restablecido Ranma - es el

En eso sujeta a P-chan quien trata en vano de morderlo ... en eso Ranma lo mete en una bolsa ... Ami se queda en una pieza

\- No entiendo ... Ryoga es P-chan? ... el cerdo de Akane?

\- Este si ... nosotros somos consecuencia de Juseynko

\- Asi que Ryoga cayó en una poza? - les pregunta Ukyo

\- Es una larga historia ...

En eso Luna interfiere en la conversación

\- Chicas ... no hay tiempo de tertulia! ... hay un grupo de personas que se acercan

\- Si no me equivoco ... entre ellas estan Urano y Neptuno - les dice Lita - debieron sentirnos ... quizás podríamos ...

\- No! - les grita Luna - recuerden lo que les dije! solo nosotros! ahora vámonos!

Las cuatro chicas mas P-chan en la bolsa huyen del lugar ... segundos despues un grupo de personas mas la policía rodean el lugar ... en lo alto de una de las casas Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno observaban la escena

\- Llegamos tarde - dice Urano

\- Si ... pero a la próxima no se nos escaparán

Cualquiera de las otras sailor no hubiese visto nada raro en ambas Outer Senshi ... tan solo si hubiesen visto sus ojos ...

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

 *** Espero que nadie lo tome a mal pero como dije antes siempre respeto las historias creadas por otros autores y en mi primera historia hice un comentario sobre Mirai Trunks ... si son historias realmente buenas las considero referencias obligadas como fue el caso de "Papa por Siempre" en esta historia estoy tomando solo como referencia a una historia que fue la que me introdujo al mundo de los fanfic, me refiero a "Boys meet Girls" de Julian Soullard ... esta historia es en parte un pequeño homenaje a una buena historia que es considerada como la madre de los crossover ... como dije sera solo como referencia (como la amistad de Ami con Ryoga) y no pienso construir otra historia alterna a "Past, Present and Uncertainly" del mismo autor que espero algun día la termine**

 **** Tomado de un cuento de Hans Cristhian Andersen que me impacto mucho siendo niño. Esto esta unido a "Un Final Diferente" de Daga sobre el ataque a Asgard**

 ***** Es el nombre del rey de los gigantes que robo el martillo de Thor para obligar a Freya a casarse con el y luego es muerto por Thor al recuperar su martillo. Tomado del "Canto de Thrym" un antiguo poema germánico**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Surge un nuevo poder**

En Asgard ... un nuevo día amanecía ... pero el sol era algo tan ajeno a Asgard en aquella epoca del año que las penumbras aun rodeaban todo el lugar ... en eso una figura que provenia del palacio de Hilda sale al encuentro de otra que había aprovechado las sombras para escurrirse ... ambas figuras se encuentran

\- Hola Loki - le contesta una de ellas - ya estan preparados?

\- Asi es - contesta el interpelado - esperamos que todo salga como hemos pensado, pero eso tambien depende de ti

\- No te preocupes ... mas bien te tengo información ... pero antes de decírtela quiero un compromiso mas firme de nuestro pacto

\- Que clase de compromiso quieres? - replica Loki - no te bastó la palabra de mi reina Resa?

\- Y que me dices de la palabra de Iserar? tiene tanto valor el pacto entre ambas reinas que ella pueda hacer respetar lo que se pactó conmigo?

\- Ja! - sonrie Loki y dice sarcástico - porque todos los traidores son iguales? piensan que los demas no tenemos palabra ... pero cumpliremos nuestra parte ... te mantendrás como gobernador de Asgard sometido a Resa y se te otorgará la armadura de Odin ... no es suficiente acaso?

\- Eso ya lo habíamos hablado ... que garantía tengo de que sera asi?

\- Toma - Loki extrae una gema de sus ropas - este es el pacto de Resa ... la gema sagrada de los ventisqueros ... no te preocupes de Iserar ... una vez que venzamos a Hilda contamos contigo para destruirla a ella ... el plan es que el peso de la batalla recaiga sobre sus guerreros ... estarán debilitados ... por eso procura hacer que nos enfrentas a nosotros ... podemos fingir una derrota en tus manos y luego mientras los otros se matan entre si caeremos sobre ellos

\- Interesante plan - replica su interlocutor - hay algo entonces que nos favorecerá ... y es la información que quería darte ... han llegado dos caballeros del santuario de Atena ... los caballeros dorados de Leo y Escorpio ... sabemos que su poder es grande ... trata de que los guerreros de los hielos luchen contra ellos

\- No hay nada mas?

\- No ... Hilda esta confiada en sorprenderlos asi que mandará como primera linea a nosotros ... yo acudiré con Bud a luchar contra ustedes ... los demas dirigidos por Fler atacaran a los guerreros de hielo

\- Espero que salga como dices ... si es asi la victoria es nuestra ... asegurate que los caballeros dorados enfrenten a Trhym ... el es peligroso ... con el muerto los guerreros de hielo no son nada

\- Cuando la situación sea desesperante la armadura de Odin despertará y yo seré el ungido ... con ella no tendré rival

\- Regresa entonces a Asgard y preparémonos para el gran día

Ambos se alejan sin despedirse ... Loki pensaba "sucio traidor ... crees que me trago el cuento de la alianza? ... tu solo quieres tener la seguridad de que estemos confiados de ti para que asi no estemos prevenidos ... pero Resa no comparte el poder con nadie"

En otro lugar ... fuera del tiempo y del espacio ...

Kiwishin y Sailor Plut se encontraban hablando dentro de la Casa del Tiempo ...

\- Entonces la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia terminó - le dice Kiwishin - fuiste cuidadosa con los cambios que pudieron haber surgido ya que tu estuviste regulando todos los efectos adversos al equilibrio de las dimensiones

\- Si - contesta Sailor Plut - pero no pude corregir ni prever la aparición de Trunks ...

\- Eso debió haber sido mi trabajo ... pero al crearse una nueva línea temporal afecto totalmente el equilibrio de mi universo ... lo siento

\- No te culpes - le dice Plut - la nueva línea temporal creo a Maijin Buu y además generó los cambios ocasionados en otros universos como aquel donde combatieron a Broly ... la alteración fue corregida gracias a ti ... y por lo que me has contado fueron cuidadosos al tratar de recuperar la esfera del dragón perdida en aquel universo de donde provino Atena para que los efectos fueran mínimos ... el problema esta en el excesivo poder alcanzado por los saiyajin y sus rivales

\- Si - le dice Kiwishin - a diferencia del tuyo ... las sailor scouts incluyendo a Galaxia poseen un poder llamemosle "controlado" a excepción de Saturn ... pero a ella siempre la mantuvieron bajo control ... lamentablemente la concepción de los saiyajin fue distinta ... el alterar el equilibrio de los universos era parte de los objetivos de sus mentores ... es por eso que Goku tuvo que abandonar su plano de existencia

\- Eso explica muchas cosas ... si Son Goku abandonó su plano de existencia debido a su excesivo poder ... que hubiese pasado con Sailor Galaxia con todas las esferas de esencia? Ella hubiese traido de vuelta el caos ...

\- El caos primigenio ... el hogar de los Seres Oscuros ... la batalla de Galaxia contra Caos fue interna ... el era un ser inmaterial ... claro ... ahi esta la respuesta ...

\- Te entiendo - dice Plut - el Universo es infinito ... y todos formamos parte de uno solo .. solo que hay planos de existencia

\- Lo que esta sucediendo es en parte algo que quiso hacer Tanatos en la conjunción de los tres universos ... al estallar Vegeta destruyó ese plano de existencia ... ahora son ellos quienes nuevamente vuelven a atacar pero ... quienes son sus instrumentos?

\- Los cambios se estan dando en mi mundo ... oh no! ahora me doy cuenta! ... es por eso que siento esas extrañas vibraciones ... Tienes razón ... necesito tu ayuda!

\- Tienes algo en mente?

\- Si - contesta Plut - debemos sacar de mi mundo a una niña ... a Sailor Saturn

En algun lugar de Juuban ... Mercury, Luna, Jupiter, Ranma, Ukyo y un enjaulado P-chan estaban escondidos en una vieja construcción ... Luna se encargaba de hablar con ellos ... de no ser porque el se convertía en mujer, una de sus prometidas en gato y su amigo en un cerdo se habría sorprendido mucho de estar hablando con un gato ... aunque tuviera que hacerlo a 3 metros de distancia y a dos de altura por su terror a los gatos

\- Vamos Ranma - le dice Jupiter - baja de ahí ... Luna no te hara nada

\- Lo siento pero no puedo ...

\- Luna no puede estar hablando a gritos para que escuches! y tu quieres salvar a Akane verdad?

\- Ese gato nos va a ayudar?

\- Que crees - le dice Luna - si no fuera por mi ya estarías enterrado ... y aun puedo hacer mas

\- Esta bien ... pero no te me pegues ...

Ranma baja y se pone a un extremo del grupo ... en eso Luna habla

\- Es necesario buscar a Mars - comienza Luna

\- No estará en el tem...Ummmfff - alcanza a decir Jupiter antes de que Ami le tape la boca

\- Si ... pero no he tenido tiempo de buscarla ... chicas estamos en un grave problema

\- A que te refieres? - le pregunta Mercury

\- Algo ha estado pasando ... no solamente Sailor Plut ha desaparecido sino tambien Sailor Saturn

\- Y no se olviden de Akane - sentencia Ranma

\- Porque? - pregunta Ukyo

\- No lo se ... pero es evidente que todo esta relacionado ... y lamentablemente estan involucradas Uranus y Neptune

\- Que estas diciendo? - dice Mercury

\- Mira ... hable con Plut ... ella solo alcanzó a decirme que acudiera a la casa de ... Saturn y la sacara de allí cuanto antes ... que ella debía recogerla ... que no hablara con nadie ni siquiera con Sailor Moon ... me dijo que era urgente ... quedo en comunicarse conmigo lo mas pronto posible pero no lo ha hecho ...

\- Entonces ... que tienen que ver Uranus y Neptune? - pregunta Jupiter

\- Solo he sacado esto en claro ... después de la batalla contra Galaxia ellas han quedado digamoslo asi "contaminadas" con la semilla del Caos ... eso las obliga a ejecutar ordenes y no sabemos de quien

\- Que tiene eso que ver con Akane? - pregunta Ranma

\- No lo se ... pero hay algo que esta provocando alteraciones en nuestro mundo ... Ranma tu dijiste que la persona que golpeaba a Akane eras tu ... porque te viste a ti mismo?

\- Si ... bueno es difícil de explicar pero yo baje al suelo cuando no sentí a Akane ... parece que en algun momento ella me vió ir por otra dirección y me siguió pero ... no era yo! ... y yo vi que la atacaba! y cuando trate de defenderla solo me lanzó lejos ... pero alcancé a verlo ... era mi rostro, mi ropa ...

\- Y sus ojos? - le pregunta Luna - los viste?

\- No ... espera un momento ... si! ahora lo recuerdo ... sus ojos eran ...

\- Totalmente rojos ... no es cierto?

\- Si! - grita Ranma - como es que lo sabes?!

\- Porque ahora estan asi Uranus y Neptune

En el Santuario de Atena ... Yoga se encontraba contemplando el horizonte desde el Gran Salón ... en eso Sheena hace su ingreso pero Yoga no parece percatarse de su presencia hasta que Sheena lo toma del hombro

\- Yoga - le dice - los nuevos aspirantes estan a la espera ... la prueba de los 100 días dará comienzo

\- Gracias Sheena - contesta Yoga - ire en seguida ...

\- Cuantos piensas elegir?

\- Unos 10 de los cuales solo 2 podrán ser elegidos para su entrenamiento y formación para las casas de Acuario y Libra

\- Acuario? - pregunta Sheena - ninguno de ellos conoce el puño de hielo ..

\- Eso no es una condición ... la casa de Acuario debe tener un ocupante y alguien debe vestir la armadura ... quizás encuentre a alguien que aprenda a utilizarlo

\- Yoga ... dime una cosa ... pensabas en Fler ... no es cierto?

\- No puedo mentirte ... si pensaba en ella

\- Porque no hablaste con ella?

\- Ya es tarde para ambos

\- Hace algunos años no lo era ...

\- Sheena ... me acostumbre a mi soledad

\- Crees que fue justo para ti?

\- No lo se ... pero tal vez fue justo para Fler ... en aquellos días yo era la persona que tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de Hagen

\- No es tu culpa y Fler lo sabía! Hagen no te dió opción! ... estaba ciego y no dudo en atacarte pese a que podía lastimar a Fler

\- Eso no cambia las cosas ... ella lo amaba ... además ... que mas podría haber pasado ... no lo se Sheena pero estoy predestinado a lastimar a las personas que significaron algo para mi ... mi madre murió por salvarme ... Crystal, Camus e Isaac tampoco me dieron opción y acabe matándolos! ... que le hubiese hecho a Fler?

\- Eres injusto contigo mismo ... y con Fler ... tal vez ella ...

\- Eso no lo sabremos ...

\- Que sucederá si se pierde Asgard?

\- Tendremos que intervenir ... pero no creo que eso suceda ... alli esta Ikki, Aioros y ...

\- Mana - agrega Sheena

\- Si ... ella es un ejercito ... vamos ... veamos a los aspirantes ...

Mientras en algun lugar entre el tiempo y el espacio ... Kiwishin se encontraba con Sailor Plut y con una pequeña niña ... era Hotaru ...

\- Tenías razón - Kiwishin pone la mano en el hombro de Hotaru - la querían a ella ...

\- La sailor de la destrución - agrega Plut - su poder habría destruido a mi mundo ... ahora tienen a Uranus y Neptune ... seguiran las demas sailor buscando a alguien que pueda desarrollar su poder ... pero fracasarán ... ninguna de ellas puede controlar su ki a excepción de Mars pero ella no puede ser depositaria del poder de Saturn porque representa a Marte ... debes llevartela Supremo Kaiosama ...

\- Y tu?

\- Debo quedarme aqui ... este es mi lugar

\- Setsuna ... yo creo que ...

\- Como sabes mi nombre mortal?

\- Digamos que lo adiviné ... conozco a las demas sailor pero eso es lo menos importante ... no estas segura aqui ... ven conmigo ... puedo protegerte

\- No ... llevatela a ella ... entrenala ... enseñale a ser como tu ... para que el mal no la domine ... enseñale a usar sus poderes ... se acercan ... lo sientes?

Kiwishin aguza sus sentidos y era cierto ... un retumbar como un corazón cuyos latidos se hacian mas fuertes ... algo se acercaba a ellos

\- Vete! - le dice Plut - debes huir de aqui! ... mi poder permitirá que escapen de esta dimensión! ... protegela!

Kiwishin toma de la mano a Hotaru y contempla a Setsuna ... sabía que tenía razón

\- Adios Setsuna ...

\- Adios Supremo Kaiosama ...

\- Setsuna! - le dice Hotaru - ven con nosotros!

\- No puedo ... vete Hotaru .. huye!

Kiwishin abandona el palacio del tiempo y espera la señal de Setsuna para poder salir sin dejar rastro que puedan seguir ... adentro Setsuna siente la ominosa fuerza que ingresa y va triturando los muros "es el fin ..." de pronto siente algo "donde esta?" "no sera tuya ... jamas" ... Setsuna libera su Grito Mortal antes de que la oscuridad caiga sobre ella ...

Kiwishin a lo lejos observa la destrucción del palacio del tiempo momento que aprovecha para abandonar aquella dimensión ...

En la Tierra ... en el presente ... Kiwishin estaba con Pan y Rei ... terminaba de contarle lo sucedido con Setsuna

\- Eso quiere decir que Sailor Plut murió? - le dice Pan

\- No lo se ... lo mas seguro es que si

\- Y la niña? - pregunta Rei

\- Tomen mi mano ... las llevaré a ella

Ambas toman la mano de Kiwishin y desaparecen para reaparecer en el templo de Kamisama ... Dende sale a recibirlos mientras que atras de el Mr. Popo llevaba de la mano a Hotaru ...

\- Bienvenidos - les dice Dende

\- Hola Dende! - a coro Pan y Rei - Hola Mr. Popo

\- Mr. Bobo esdar condendo de que haya dandas niñas bonidas en demblo de Kamisama

\- Hola Hotaru! - nuevamente a coro Pan y Rei - no se la ve tan niña - le dice Pan aparte a Rei

\- Hola ... saben quien soy?

\- Si! mira yo soy Pan y ella se llama Rei

\- Escuchenme - habla Kiwishin - esto es algo difícil de entender Hotaru ... se que estas confundida, pero por ahora debes quedarte aqui ... Mr. Bobo ... a esta niña debes de entrenarla en este escaso tiempo que nos queda ... debes ayudarla a manejar el ki como una vez lo hiciste con Goku ... yo regresaré a ese mundo para ver como van las cosas ... ahora será mas difícil sin el Palacio del Tiempo ... pero trataré de hacerlo desde la habitación del tiempo

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le dice Pan - no deseas que te acompañe?

\- Gracias Pan, pero es peligroso y no te puedo pedir eso mientras pueda pedírselo a Gohan o a algún otro ... además tu mundo no esta amenazado

\- Oiga!, con eso me esta diciendo que no confía en mi! ... mi abuelito desde los 6 años defendía al mundo! acaso olvida que derroté a Broly?

\- Pero Pan ...

\- No! ya esta decidido! lo acompañaré! además no tiene tiempo de llamar a mi papa!

\- Oye Pan - le dice Rei - no creo que a tus padres les cause gracia que te metas en líos ...

\- No te preocupes Rei ... cuida a Hotaru y yo regresaré en un santiamen ... vamos Kiwishin ... recuerde aquella vez que entro al limbo de Garlick quedo tan débil que estuvo indefenso por un buen rato ... necesitará alguien que lo proteja

\- Bueno ... esta bien ... pero no te despegues de mi

\- Trato hecho ... que emocionante ... conoceré otro mundo y quizás haya enemigos muy fuertes!

\- Me parece o te estas copiando de Goku? - le dice Kiwishin

\- No ... solo quería probar que tal se me oye ...

Ambos se dirijen a la habitación del tiempo acompañados de Dende, mientras Rei se aproxima a Hotaru

\- Oye - le dice Hotaru - puedes explicarme algo de esta locura?

\- Bueno ... te voy a contar ... hace mas de 50 años ... en el planeta Vegita ...

En Asgard ... la batalla había dado comienzo hacía dos días ... las primeras líneas habían sido superadas, los guerreros de los hielos dirigidos por Thrym eran cuatro ... aparte del primero estaban Ludegero, Tronek y Crim. En cambio los guerreros de los abismos estaban dirigidos por Loki acompañados de Dankwart, Rudeger y Gernot quienes se replegaron atrás de los guerreros de hielo lo ue motivo la burla de Trhym

\- Jaja! que pasa Loki? ... temes arrebatarme el triunfo que ta vas a la última línea?

\- Ja! - sonrie hipocritamente Loki - solo me pongo aqui para empujarte en caso de que te obliguen a retroceder

\- Eso no sucederá ... te aconsejo que ataques por el otro lado ... quizás si tienes suerte solo habrá una mujer defendiéndola

Loki sonrie y avanza hacia el lado Este de Asgard ... sabía lo que encontraría allí ...

En tanto Ikki, Thor y Burgun contemplaban el avance de los guerreros de hielo y luego los ven dispersarse

\- Bien - les dice Thor - veamos que tan buenos son caballeros dorados

Ikki se colocó en el ala derecha del palacio, mientras Thor salía al exterior acompañado de Burgun ... a los pocos segundos Trhym se aparece seguido por sus guerreros

\- Jaja! ... vaya, vaya ... asi que los pocos guerreros de Asgard que quedan me van a dar la recepción ... se inclinarán o deberé obligarlos?

\- Ahorrate tus ironías Trhym - le contesta Thor - no eres mas que escoria y yo acabaré contigo

\- No sueñes asgariano ... no me molestaré contigo ...

En eso el ki de Thrym se incrementa enormemente y una luz se forma alrededor de el

\- Hechizo del Hielo!

El ataque se abate sobre Burgun y Thor levantándolos e hiriéndolos sin que lo puedan evitar ... en eso Burgun reacciona y contraataca

\- Garra de la Sombra del Tigre!

El ataque rompe la formación de los guerreros de hielo quienes se abren pero Thrym contiene el ataque

\- Ludegero, Crim! ahí tienen uno para cada uno ... no perderé mi tiempo con ellos!

Los mencionados se lanzan contra ellos ... Ludegero alcanza a golpear a Burgun derribándolo pero Thor esquiva a Crim y contraataca

\- Martillo Sagrado!

El ataque hace retroceder a Crim y Thor aprovecha para lanzarse contra Trhym quien eleva una ráfaga gélida que expulsa a Thor lejos momento aprovechado por Crim para golpearlo y sujetarlo

\- Jaja! ahora si Thor ... muere! Poder del Ventisquero!

El feroz ataque lastima el cuerpo de Thor quebrando su armadura. Burgun reacciona y lanza su ataque contra Ludegero pero este lo esquiva y ataca otra vez pero esta vez Burgun lo esquiva tambien ...

Thrym avanza hacia Asgard, es en eso que una figura sele interpone ante la sorpresa de Trhym ... era Ikki

\- Que?! - exclama - no es posible! ... tu eres un caballero dorado del santuario

\- Tienes miedo Trhym? ... esta es una alianza de Asgard con el Santuario ... no permitiremos que ustedes destruyan a Hilda

\- Jaja! ... eso no cambia las cosas ... se que eres poderoso Ikki de Leo ... pero eso no te basta para vencernos ... ya estas viejo y no podrás contra nosotros y mucho menos contra Iserar

\- El último que me llamó viejo esta muerto ... era alguien como tu ... con una lengua larga y el alma de una rata

\- Pues bien ... recorriste un largo camino para caer aqui caballero dorado ... preparate! Hechizo del Hielo!

El ataque se abate sobre Ikki pero este lo supera al alcanzar el séptimo sentido y contrataca

\- Ave Fenix!

El ataque es esquivado por ambos guerreros en eso Tronek eleva su cosmo

\- Cristal Amatista!

En eso una esfera de cristal atrapa a Ikki y lo inmoviliza ... momento aprovechado por Thrym para entrar a Asgard ...

\- Detenlo Tronek! - le grita a su compañero - yo me encargaré de Hilda

En eso Ikki eleva su poder al séptimo sentido y rompe la esfera de cristal ... en eso Tronek vuelve a atacarlo pero esta vez Ikki lo esquiva

\- No te gastes Leo - le dice Tronek - te enfrentarás a mi y dejemos a Thrym termine con Hilda

\- Eso lo veremos ... El Ataque del Fenix!

\- Cristal de Hielo!

Ambos poderes chocan con gran estruendo neutralizándose la una con la otra ...

Por el otro lado ... Loki se dispersaba con su gente per se quedaba con Dankwart en el camino se encuentra con la persona que traicionaba a Asgard ... era Krisnar

\- La batalla ya ha dado comienzo - le dice Krisnar

\- Asi es - le contesta un sonriente Loki - dejemos que se maten entre ellos ... donde estan los demás?

\- Parece que Bud va a encontrarse con Rudeger y Gernot tendrá que pelear con Aioros de Escorpio

\- Me dijiste que los caballeros dorados debían pelear contra los guerreros de hielo

\- Oye! - le contesta furioso Krisnar - yo no dispongo el orden de batalla! ... además ... que te preocupas? .. no decías que tus guerreros estan capacitados?

\- Espero no te equivoques ... por tu bien Krisnar

No lejos de ahí ... Bud interceptaba el ataque de Rudeger que manejaba un cosmo de fuego proveniente de las profundidades de la tierra con el que derretía los grandes témpanos ... Bud contraatacó con su Garra del Tigre pero pese a ser mas rápido, las técnicas de defensa de Rudeger eran muy efectivas. Por otro lado Gernot ve cortado su camino por Aioros

\- Vaya, vaya ... un caballero dorado ... deberé inclinarme? - comenta un irónico Gernot

\- Ahorrate tus burlas Gernot - le contesta Aioros - hasta aqui llegaste ...

Ambos elevan su cosmo y se preparan para la batalla ...

En tanto Thrym ingresa al palacio de Hilda destruyendo todo a su paso ... en eso le sale al encuentro una figura ... era Fler

\- Jaja! - se burla Thrym - es que acaso ya no hay hombres en Asgard que me mandan a una mujer?

\- Burlate Thrym - le contesta Fler - será lo único que podrás hacer!

\- Jaja! ... bueno para broma estuvo bien ... ahora apartate mujerzuela!

\- Hazlo tu ... si puedes ...

Ambos alistan sus técnicas incrementando su cosmo enormemente ...

En tanto en Juuban un grupo se aproxima sigilosamente al Templo Hikawa donde se encontraba Rei Hino ... eran Sailor Jupiter junto con Luna ... no habían traido a Ranma ni Ukyo por proteger la identidad de Rei y Ami prefirió quedarse para hablar con Ryoga una vez que se transformara en persona

\- Estas segura que Rei esta aqui? - pregunta Jupiter

\- Si ... siento su presencia - contesta Luna

Ambas entran al interior pero todo esta silencioso

\- Rei! - grita Jupiter

\- Shhh! - le dice Luna - tenemos que ser precavidas

\- Me buscaban? - contesta una voz al interior del templo

\- Es Rei! ... vamos - dice Jupiter

\- Espera - le dice Luna - Rei ... eres tu?

\- Claro que soy yo ... entren ... estoy en mis oraciones

Ambas entran y ven a Rei al fondo arrodillada frente a un altar

\- Rei - le dice Jupiter - es necesario que hablemos

\- Sobre que? - Rei seguía en actitud de rezo con los ojos cerrados - sucede algo?

\- Sera mejor que te transformes y salgamos - le dice Luna - esto es una emergencia

\- No puedo transformarme - Rei voltea hacia ellas - ya lo hice

Rei se descubre de su kimono y ciertamente estaba con su uniforme de Sailor Mars ... pero sus ojos estaban enteramente rojos

\- No! - grita Lita - Rei! ... entonces es cierto!

\- Si! - se escucha una voz atrás suyo - es cierto ... y ahora es tu turno!

Ambas voltean y ven a Haruka y michiru como Uranus y Neptune frente a ellas bloqueando la salida

\- Era una trampa! - grita Luna - Lita! rápido por arriba ... oh no! tu tambien!

En los muros del templo ambas ven a Sailor Venus tanbien con los ojos rojos acompañada de Artemis transformado de la misma manera

\- Mina! Artemis! - grita Lita

\- Tranquilizate Lita - le dice Rei - esto no es tan malo como parece ... somos las enviadas de una nueva era ... hemos luchado tanto tiempo por el amor y la justicia ... podemos seguir haciéndolo ...

\- Es cierto Lita - le dice Mina - yo no quería creerlo pero es cierto ... ahora mi mente esta mas clara y puedo ver el camino que debemos seguir

\- Si - quien hablaba era Haruka - podemos seguir juntas ... para eso debemos reunirnos todas ... donde esta Hotaru, Luna?

\- Me imagino que con Setsuna ... a salvo

\- No no lo creo ... no estaba con Setsuna

\- Que le han hecho? - grita Lita

\- Lo que puede pasarte a ti si no colaboras - le dice Artemis - vamos Luna ... el Milenio de Plata puede comenzar ahora ... solo tienes que aceptarlo

\- Como? - espeta Luna - con el Caos reinante? ... aceptando lo que hemos combatido tantos años?

\- Eres tonta Luna - le dice Michiru - has luchado tanto por el reino de la Luna y no sabes que fue inútil desde un principio ... estas ante fuerzas que nos superan ... solo lo hemos aceptado ... lo mismo que ustedes

\- Jamas - dice Lita - solo veanse! ... no son ustedes! solo son zombies sin voluntad siguiendo los dictados de quien sabe quien! pero yo no lo aceptaré!

\- Entonces atente a las consecuencias - le grita Haruka- como sucedió con Setsuna ... solo nos interesa Hotaru ... se que tu nos puedes decir donde esta, Luna ...

\- No dejaré que lleguen a Hotaru ... yo se donde esta ... pero no se los diré - vuelve a decir Lita

\- Entonces preparate a luchar - le dice Rei - una vez que seas una de nosotras ... nos dirás lo que debemos saber

Lita en eso se pone en posición de pelea ... Haruka se rie ante ella mientras todas se acercan cerrando un círculo sobre ellas

\- Jaja! ... que tonta eres Jupiter ... solo eres una y nosotras cuatro ... no tienes oportunidad!

\- Hola chicas! - suena una voz - a que estan jugando?

Todas voltean sorprendidas y ven en la puerta a una risueña Serena en su forma normal con los brazos en la cintura y sus ojos normales ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 4**

* * *

 *** Los nombres seleccionados para los guerreros de los hielos han sido extraidos de antiguas leyendas germanas**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Y con este, fueron los 4 primeros primeros capítulos, pronto publicare los próximos...**_

 _ **Como siempre, le doy las gracias a Eduardo Castro por permitirme publicar su fic...  
**_

 _ **No olviden comentar...**_


	3. Capitulo 5 - Capitulo 6

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para asi entender la siguiente historia**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **La batalla de las Sailor Scouts**

Lita y Luna se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Serena aparentemente normal y tan boba como de costumbre ya que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación. Parecía que la misma impresión tenían las demás ya que se quedaron inmóviles como desconcertadas ... Serena da unos pasos al interior aun sonriente, en eso se detiene y su expresión cambia. Luna piensa "Vamos Serena ... ahora que te diste cuenta transformate antes de que actuen" ... pero Serena achica los ojos mirando a Haruka que estaba mas cerca

\- Haruka? - le dice serena - desde cuando te maquillas con un delineador tan grueso?

\- Que? - exclama Lita

\- Estan promoviendo una nueva marca de delineadores? ... pues dejenme decirles que no los compraría y espero que no lo hagas Lita ... ya que solo faltas tu

En eso Haruka se sonrie y avanza hacia Serena quien seguía hablando

\- ... a lo mejor ustedes no saben usar esas cosas ... deberían tomar clases o algo asi ...

\- Serena ... - pronuncia Luna

\- ... yo por mi parte hago caso a Darien quien me dice que mis ojos se ven bien al natural como dos estrellas en la noche y ...

\- Serena cuidado! - grita Lita

Haruka en ese momento lanza un golpe contra Serena pero Lita haciendo uso de su mejor movimiento y velocidad alcanza a interponerse pero bloquea a medias el golpe de Haruka y lo recibe en parte ... Lita cae pesadamente encima de Serena

\- Ayyyy! - grita Serena - eso me dolió! ... que mosca te pico Haruka! si querías que me callara solo tenías que pedirlo! ... además solo digo la verdad ... SE LES VE HORRIBLE!

\- Serena - gime Lita - no seas ... tonta ... ellas estan ... cambiadas ... quieren matarnos ... transformate!

\- Que?

\- Es cierto Serena! - grita Luna - esta dominadas por la semilla del Caos ... solo tu puedes liberarlas con la Piedra Lunar! ... por todos los cielos! Transformate!

\- No te daré tiempo princesa - dice Haruka - te mataré antes ... Espada de Urano ... e ...

Antes de que Haruka termine el movimiento ... una rosa golpea su mano ... una figura en capa y chistera estaba sobre los muros del templo

\- Estaban diviertiéndose sin mi? - dice una voz

\- Tuxedo Mask ... eres tu! - grita una emocionada Serena

\- Serena - le dice Lita - TRANSFORMATE!

\- Aun siguen estando en desventaja ... ni tu ni esa tonta de Serena podrán contra nosotras - sentencia Haruka

\- Pues no te dejaré lastimarla - le dicr Tuxedo

\- Jaja! esa tonta no me interesa ... solo queremos a Hotaru!

\- Oye ... mas respeto ... hombrada! - le grita Serena

\- SERENA POR ULTIMA VEZ ... TRANSFORMATE! - Grita Lita

\- Ya ya ... Por el poder de ...

\- Fuego de Marte .. Enciendete!

En eso el ataque de Rei va hacia Serena pero es nuevamente empujada por Lita sacándola de la línea de fuego

\- Serena ... yo trataré de detenerlas ... transformate rápido!

\- Lita ... que esta pasando aqui?

\- Te explicare despues? ... Trueno de Jupiter!

El ataque es neutralizado por las cadenas de amor de Venus pero el choque es fuerte y golpea a Venus en eso Michiru ataca con su maremoto de Neptuno golpeando a Lita momento aprovechado por Haruka para lanzarse contra Serena pero Tuxedo se interpone y la detiene ... en eso Rei le lanza su Saeta Llameante volándole el bastón, pero ya para eso Serena alcanza a articular las palabras cabalísticas

\- Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar ... Transformación!

En pocos segundos Eternal Sailor Moon estaba frente a las su ahora enemigas ... una situación algo confusa para ella

\- Como se atreven a romper nuestra amistad y tratarme de esa manera! ... eso es un comportamiento impropio de una sailor scout! ... soy Eternal Sailor Moon y las castigaré ... en el nombre de la luna

Haruka en eso alista su arma y la mira sarcasticamente

\- terminaste tonta? ... pues bien ... si crees que como Sailor Moon puedes vencernos ... te equivocas!

\- Asi? ... pues ahora verás ... Dulce luz de estrellas de ...

Antes de que terminara su ataque las técnicas combinadas de las demás la ponen fuera de combate sacándola del templo

\- Oh no! - grita Luna - ellas conocen los puntos debiles de Sailor Moon ... Tuxedo ... yo ire a ver a Serena ... debemos darle tiempo para que aliste su ataque ...

Sin decir mas ... Tuxedo y Lita asumen el peso de la batalla ...

En Asgard ... Thrym luchaba contra Fler lanzándose mutuos ataques que ambos eludían pero Thrym parecía mas confiado

\- Jaja! - le dice a Fler - eres buena ... peron no lo suficiente ... prueba esto ... Tormenta Gélida!

\- Fuego de Valkiria!

Ambas técnicas se neutralizan sacudiendo Asgard y dañando el palacio de Hilda. Ambos contendientes vuelven a emerger

\- Mujer - bramo Thrym - pierdes tu tiempo tratando de salvar Asgard ... ustedes estan condenados

\- Esta lucha recien comienza Thrym - contesta Fler - la eterna lucha que siempre hemos llevado ... ustedes representan la oscuridad y el frío ... nosotros la luz y el calor que mantiene la vida en estas regiones ... no dejaremos que ganen!

\- De acuerdo Valkiria ... si es lo que quieres ... entonces pelearemos en serio!

En otro lado ... Ikki combatía contra Tronek atacándolo con una serie de técnicas que el guerrero de hielo eludía elevando su cosmo ... luego ambos toman nuevamente posiciones

\- Eres bueno Tronek - dice Ikki

\- Y eso que aun no empiezo ... estas en desventaja caballero dorado ... tu no ers para el frío de este lugar ... utilizas mucha energía para mantenerte caliente y no puedes usar tus técnicas eficientemente

\- Es cierto eso ... pero no creas que eso te pone sobre mi

\- Te demostraré que es asi ... Cristal de Destrucción!

El ataque es fuerte y de pronto Tronek incrementa su cosmo e impacta a Ikki quien cae derribado ... rapidamente se reincorpora y eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido contraatacando

\- Las Alas del fenix de Fuego!

El ataque hace retroceder a Tronek quien por eludirlo no puede evitar que Ikki se ponga a su lado y lo derribe de un golpe "no me olvido de este truco ... gracias Vegeta"

En cambio Burgun y Thor trataban de mantener a raya los ataques de los guerreros. Thor combate contra Crim quien le lanza varias técnicas que Thor alcanza a eludir

\- Martillo de Fuego!

\- Escarcha Mortal!

Ambas técnicas chocan pero Crim se lanza rápido contra Thor golpeándolo y derribándolo. Thor se incorpora, mientras Burgun hace uso de su velocidad para atacar a Ludegero pero este mas lento crea una ilusión de hielo alrededor de Burgun quien se ve desconcertado ya que no puede distinguir a Ludegero pero al atacarlo este, Burgun consigue parar sus ataques ...

Por el otro lado de Asgard... Loki, Krisnar y Dankwart ingresan al palacio de Hilda en eso Loki se dirige a Dankwart

\- Dankwart ... regresa, quiero que apoyes a Gernot contra el caballero dorado

\- Y Rudeger?

\- Estoy seguro que el derrotará a Bud ... anda ve

Dankwart se retira mientras Loki y Krisnar entran al recinto

\- Bien mi querido Krisnar - dice Loki - veamos que hace nuestro querido Thrym

Bud por su parte trataba de acertarle a Rudeger que era tan rápido como el ... en eso Rudeger genera una ventisca que ciega a Bud y aprovecha la ocasión para atacarlo ... en eso Bud esquiva sorprendentemente el ataque y alcanza a golpear a Rudeger quien cae al suelo

\- Vaya - exclama Rudeger recuperado - eso me dolió debo reconocer que eres bueno

\- Y a ti te falta experiencia ... rindete Rudeger!

\- Jamás! ... Ventisca Mortal!

El ataque empuja a Bud dejándolo lastimado frente a Rudeger ...

Aioros por su parte contiene las técnicas de Gernot quien utiliza un rayo de calor en contra de el ... Aioros contraataca

\- Poder Escorpio Ataca!

El ataca golpea a Gernot lastimándolo ... Aioros vuelve a elevar su cosmo y se prepara a dar el golpe final, en eso es golpeado por una ráfaga ... Aioros se incorpora lastimado

\- Como ... quien ... ?

La figura de Dankwart se aproxima al campo de batalla

\- Vaya ... Loki tenía razón ... Gernot! eres un idiota!

\- te atreves a interferir - le recrimina Aioros

\- Jaja! Hilda fue astuta al pedirle ayuda a ustedes ya qye los dioses guerreros eran insuficientes para vencernos

\- Como es que no estas combatiendo?!

\- Lo hare pronto ... contra ti!

\- Y Loki?

\- El esta bien acompañado ... no te preocupes

\- Un momento ... Krisnar debía detenerlos a uno de los dos ... no los he sentido combatir

\- No ... porque no lo hemos hecho ... Krisnar esta de nuestro lado y ahora a permitido el ingreso de Loki a Asgard

\- Ha traicionado a Asgard?

\- Pues si ... lo que se puede lograr cuando entre tus enemigos existen los ambiciosos!

\- No ... no los dejaré

\- Pierdes tu tiempo caballero dorado ... de aqui no saldrás con vida!

Los dos guerreros de Resa elevan su cosmo y se preparan a luchar contra Aioros ...

En otro lugar ... en el Templo de Kamisama ... Hotaru estaba acompañada de Mr Popo y Rei Ayanami ... mientras Mr. Popo hablaba con Hotaru, Rei observaba a ambos ...

\- Mr Popo ... Rei - pregunta Hotaru - es decir que en este mundo viven guerreros poderosos llamados saiyajin? ... que relación tienen con ellos?

Dende que escucha la pregunta de Hotaru se le acerca y le contesta

\- Al igual que tu ... Rei proviene a otra dimensión ... actualmente ya no existen saiyajin de raza pura ... los últimos que quedaban eran Goku y Vegeta ... lo que sucedió con ambos ya lo sabes ... aca quedan sus hijos y nietos que no son de raza pura ya que sus madres son humanas ... Pan es nieta de Son Goku y su madre tambien es humana

\- Tu provienes de otra dimensión Rei?

\- Si - contesta Rei - en mi mundo se libró una gran batalla entre angeles y humanos. Los humanos creían que los angeles habían provocado lo que ellos llamaban el segundo Impacto que había destruido gran parte de la humanidad pero la verdad es que eso fue el resultado de la batalla entre un angel contra un saiyajin ...

\- Un saiyajin? ... crei que ..

\- Hotaru - interrumpe Dende - ya te contamos cual fue la historia de los saiyajin ... a quien te menciona Rei fue un ser malvado llamado Broly que era el destinado a guiar a los saiyajin por el camino del mal pero su contraparte fue Goku ... en una batalla librada aqui, Broly fue expulsado de este plano de existencia y enviado al mundo de Rei ... su maldad hizo que el angel Adan despertará y lo destruyera pero la fuerza de la batalla provocó el Segundo Impacto

\- Luego - prosigue Rei - se libró una gran batalla en mi mundo ... Broly que había quedado reducido en células despertó pero acudieron Pan, su padre y dos caballeros dorados de otro mundo: Shiru y Lisandro y derrotamos a Broly ...pero yo no quise quedarme en mi mundo asi que vine aqui

Hotaru se queda pensativa y contempla a todos

\- La verdad yo sabía algo sobre los saiyajin - les dice Hotaru - uno estuvo en mi mundo

\- Te refieres a Trunks?

\- Me hablaban? - se escucha una voz

Todos elevan sus ojos hacia arriba y de pronto ven a Trunks y Goten observándolos ...

En Juuban ... en el templo Hikawa ...

Tuxedo Mask y Lita trataban de contener los ataques de las cuatro sailor, mientras Luna trataba de reanimar a Serena quien estaba en shock con la lengua afuera ...

\- Serena ... despierta! - la zarandea Luna - tuxedo y Lita no podrán contra ellas! ... la Piedra Lunar es la última esperanza!

\- Mhhmmm! ... eres tu Luna? - reacciona Serena - no ... no quiero ir a la escuela tan temprano ...

\- POR FAVOR SERENA! ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS!

En eso Tuxedo es alcanzado por un disparo de Mars y de Venus, derribándolo, mientras Lita era rodeada por Haruka y Michiru ... en combate cuerpo a cuerpo Lita mantuvo cierta ventaja pero al final el número y la mayor fortaleza física de Haruka se imponen

\- Lista para morir Jupiter? pues preparate ...

\- Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

El ataque sorprende a Haruka que se ve rechazada por el ataque de Mercury ... Michiru le lanza su Maremoto de Neptuno neutralizando la técnica de Ami, de pronto ella es rodeada por Michiru y Mina

\- Vaya ... vaya - le dice Michiru - la sailor que faltaba ... quieres integrarte al club o morir aqui!

\- ninguna de las dos cosas - replica Ami - vuelvan en si chicas ... somos amigas!

\- Eso se terminó - le dice Venus - hiciste mal en venir sola hasta aqui

\- No esta sola - se escucha una voz atras de ellos

Ambas voltean y de pronto se aparecen Ranma y Ryoga en su forma normal

\- Me crees ahora Ryoga? - le dice Ranma

\- Si ... ahora me doy cuenta ... lo siento Ranma, pero es hora de arreglar cuentas con estas locas de minifalda ... ellas nos llevaran a Akane!

\- Tu! Saotome! - brama Haruka - fenómeno! como te atreves a interferir!

\- Vaya ... no creí que tendría que pelear contra Uranus pero creo que ya era hora

Ranma se alista a enfrentar a Haruka, mientras Venus se acercaba a Ryoga y Michiru contenía a Ami. Por otro lado Rei se enfrentaba a unos lastimados Lita y Tuxedo

\- Esto es malo - dice Tuxedo - nosotros no queremos lastimarlas pero ellas parecen no tener ese problema

\- Tratemos de neutralizarlas ... ahora la situación es mas pareja ... debemos darle tiempo a Serena para que las vuelva a la normalidad ... pero ... donde esta ella?

Afuera ... Luna seguía tratando de reanimar a Serena pero en eso se aparece Ukyo quien comienza a darle los primeros auxilios para reanimarla ...

En la habitación del tiempo ...

Kiwishin trataba de abrir un portal sincronizandose con el mundo de Setsuna mientras Pan observaba

\- Kiwishin - le dice - porque tarde tanto?

\- Es que a diferencia de mi ancestro ... no poseo la habilidad de abrir portales a otros mundos ... estoy tratando de ubicar a alguien que me ayude a abrir un portal sincronizándose conmigo

\- Y como entro al templo del tiempo?

\- Eso fue mas fácil ... esta emitía una energía y me sincronize con ella ... pero ahora ha sido destruida ... debo encontrar alguna fuente de poder lo suficientemente fuerte para que me ayude ha abrir el portal

\- Pero que ganamos yendo allí?

\- Corrección ... yo ire allí y tu te quedas aquí ... no le hemos pedido permiso a tus padres y esto puede ser peligroso ... lo que quiero es que desde ahí puedo entrar en contacto con la "fractura temporal" asi podre tratar de corregirla ...

\- Pero por lo que me dijo ... parece que alguien esta detras de esto ..

\- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar ... además debo regresar a Hotaru a su mundo ... preparada, porque es evidente que quien esta detras de esto la busca a ella

\- Porque será?

\- En su mundo existen las guerreras llamadas Sailor Scouts, que protegen a la princesa de la luna llamada Sailor Moon ...

\- Y son fuertes?

\- bueno ... en realidad sus poderes son diferentes a los tuyos pero efectivos ... aunque no creo que puedan contigo ... pero Hotaru es distinta ... ella es conocida como la Sailor de la Destrucción ... su poder es muy grande por los efectos que puede causar

\- Y es por eso que la quieren?

\- Creo que si ... un momento ... creo que encontré algo ...

En Nerima ... en el Nenohaten ...

Cologne y Shampoo estaban terminando de acomodar el restaurante para cerrarlo e irse a dormir ...

\- Abuela ... usted cree que Ranma haya sido capaz de ...

\- No lo creo ... pero de ser asi la ley te faculta a romper el compromiso

\- No! ... Shampoo quiere casarse con Ranma! ... no importarme que el haya ...

\- Es tu decisión Shampoo ... pero si Ranma no es una buena persona ...

\- Que tener de malo? ... acaso Shampoo no le dio el beso de la muerte una vez? ...

\- Eso fue cuestión de honor ...

En eso Cologne siente en su interior una señal ... había algo o alguien que intentaba comunicarse con ella

\- Shampoo - dice la anciana - termina esto ... yo tengo que salir ...

\- Adonde vas abuela?

\- Debo ... buscar a alguien ...

Cologne toma su bastón y sale en su busqueda ... despues de todo el era el único que podía ayudarla ... encontrarlo no sería tan difícil

En Asgard ... la lucha continuaba entre Fler y Thrym quien comienza a sacar ventaja de su mayor fuerza, haciendo retroceder a Fler quien trata de mantenerlo a raya ... se produce un incremento de ambos cosmos, hasta que Thrym lanza su ataque

\- Poder Oculto de los Hielos!

El ataque supera las defensas de Fler quien es lanzada contra los muros herida ... Thrym se rie de ella

\- Jaja! te lo dije ... era imposible que me venzas!

\- Esto ... no termina

Fuera de Asgard ... Ikki siente disminuir el cosmo de Fler "maldición ... debo acabar con Tronek de una vez" en eso Tronek incrementa su cosmo y lanza su ataque

\- Poder Hielo Amatista!

El ataque de Tronek alcanza a Ikki quien eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido alcanzando a contener el ataque pero este se cierra, aprisionándolo en una celda de hielo

\- Jaja! - rie Tronek - ahora estas atrapado ... esa prisión es impenetrable y no podrás romperla con tu cosmo!

Ikki se da cuenta que es asi ... al elevar su cosmo este no parece dañar la estructura "si uso mis técnicas corro el riesgo de matarme yo mismo ...

En tanto Thor enfrentaba a Crim ambos ya lastimados por la lucha ... en tanto Burgun enfrentaba a Ludegero ambos lanzándose mutuos ataques ... en eso Ludegero lanza una ataque que obliga a Burgun ha centrar su atención en esa técnica tratando de contenerla, momento aprovechado por Ludegero para atacarlo con otra técnica mientras Burgun la contenía ... el impacto daña la armadura de Burgun quien cae herido ...

Aioros por su parte enfrentaba a dos contendientes ... Gernot trata de golpearlo pero el séptimo sentido de Aioros le permite esquivarlo a la velocidad de la luz ... Dankwart incrementa su cosmo y alcanza tambien el séptimo sentido y golpea a Aioros quien retrocede ... Aioros alcanza a alistar su técnica y repele el ataque de Dankwart contraatacando obligandolo a retroceder

\- Eres bueno Escorpio ... pero eso no te basta ahora

\- Te equivocas ... porque no llamas a alguien mas? todavía no uso todo mi poder

Bud por su parte conbatía contra Rudeger "Aioros combate contra dos rivales ... donde esta Krisnar?" ... Rudeger vuelve a atacar y alcanza a golpear a Bud quien retrocede lastimado ...

En el Templo Hikawa ... las sailor scouts seguían tratándose como las peores enemigas ... mientras Uranus parecía posesa tratando de acabar con Ranma ... Ryoga parecía tener serios problemas luchando contra Venus porque no le lanzaba ningun ataque mientras Venus se le acercaba

\- Ryoga! - le grita Mercury peleando contra Michiru - no dejes que se te acerque!

\- No puedo golpearla - gime Ryoga - ni siquiera hace el intento de atacarme!

Venus se le va acercando a Ryoga sacudiéndose el pelo

\- No te gusto Ryoga?, tu me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi ... ayudame a terminar con esto

\- Esteee... eres bonita ... pero estamos en una pelea ...

\- Tu no me lastimarías ... o si?

\- Yo ... no ...

Ranma al ver el peligro que corría su amigo decide intervenir pero para ello debía deshacerse de Haruka

\- Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!

El ataque a una velocidad Mach 3 sorprende a Haruka que trata de esquivarlo pero al final Ranma alcanza a golpearla y hacerla retroceder

\- Vaya ... vaya ... hace tiempo que quería hacer eso

En eso algo de agua cae sobre Ranma producida en la pelea entre Michiru y Ami ... Ranma no se inmuta

\- Gracias - dice Ranma - la verdad me era muy difícil pegarle a una mujer ... en esta forma no tendré problemas ... Hyriu Shoten Ha!

El ataque generado por Ranma empuja a Venus ya Michiru atrapadas en el remolino ... pero tambien a Ami y a Ryoga quienes luego caen aparatosamente

\- Lo siento - dice Ranma - se me pasó la mano ...

\- Buen movimiento fenómeno! - le dice una recuperada Haruka - pero pusiste fuera de combate tambien a tus aliados ... asi que estamos igual ... Espada de Urano Elimina!

\- Moko Takabisha!

Los dos ataques se neutralizan pero Urano se sonrie

\- Esta muy bien ... pero te olvidas que mis poderes son mágicos asi que no me canso ... en cambio los tuyos no y requieres hacer un gran esfuerzo para ejecutarlas ... veamos cuanto me resistes ...

Ranma se dio cuenta de que era cierto ... había ejecutado tres técnicas de ki en forma seguida ... ni siquiera contra Zaphrom se exigió de esa forma ... "pero Akane lo vale ... no me dejaré vencer"

En tanto en Nerima ... una figura con un enorme saco corría por los tejados ... era Hapossai ... al detenerse un momento una figura se le pone enfrente ... era Cologne

\- Cologne! - exclama el viejo - acaso me estabas siguiendo?

\- Sigues siendo tan pervertido como siempre Hapossai, pero no vengo por eso ... necesito tu ayuda

\- Que clase de ayuda ... si se trata de mujeres cuenta conmigo

\- No es eso ... es Ranma

\- Ranma? ... no cuentes conmigo entonces

\- Acaso no es tu discípulo?

\- Despues de lo que le hizo a Akane?

\- Algo me dice que el es inocente ... depende de nosotros el probarlo ahora

\- Que te hace pensar que podemos hacerlo?

\- Acaso no lo sientes? es Ranma y esta peleando

\- Si ... es cierto ... crees que eso se relaciona con todo esto?

\- Algo muy raro esta pasando Hapossai, he tenido sueños que me previenen y esta es una pelea de todos ... vamos ... te explicare

En tanto en el Templo de Kamisama ... trunks y Goten aterrizaban ante la vista de Rei y Hotaru ...

\- Tu eres Trunks? - le dice Hotaru sorprendida

\- Si ... me conoces?

\- Bueno ... no personalmente

\- Lo siento - dice Rei - pero te confundes Hotaru ... el es el Trunks de esta linea temporal ... de quien te hablaron es de Mirai Trunks

\- Mirai Trunks? - dice Trunks sorprendido de que hablaran de el sin ser el realmente - como lo conociste si cuando el estuvo aqui no creo que hayas nacido?

\- Es cierto - dice Rei - en realidad es asi pero ella no es de este mundo

\- Que dices? - pregunta Trunks

\- Hola Rei - se acerca con su mejor sonrisa Goten

\- Hola Goten ...

\- Oigan ... antes de que se distraigan ... por favor Rei explicame esto ...

En tanto en Juuban ... Haruka seguía atacando a Ranma quien trataba de ahorrar energías ... Rei era mantenida a raya por Lita y Tuxedo Mask ... en eso por la puerta principal aparecen Serena junto con Ukyo y Luna

\- Ahora si - comienza a hablar Serena - no me sorprenderan esta vez

\- Apartense! - grita Luna

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las ... ayyy!

Una poderosa rafaga cae sobre el templo Hikawa destrozando el interior ... todos ... incluyendo Uranus y Mars caen lastimados ... Ranma se reincorpora rapidamente ya que el había sentido la formación de un poderoso ki y se había prevenido a tiempo pero aun asi estaba lastimado ... en eso levanta la cabeza ... una enorme figura vistiendo una armadura negra va descendiendo de las penumbras del cielo ... a su lado otra pequeña figura bajaba a su lado tambien de armadura ... en medio de la polvareda Ranma trataba de creer lo que estaba viendo ... aquella figura tenía el rostro de Akane ...

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Una nueva era?**

Ranma contempla a ambas figuras que bajan ... "no .. no puede ser! ... es Akane! ... pero genera un ki muy fuerte y ni siquiera se esta esforzando ... quien es el otro tipo que la acompaña?

Ambos descienden y contemplan a los caidos ... Haruka se reincorpora y se arrodilla ante los recien llegados

\- Donde esta Sailor Saturn? - pregunta el de armadura negra

\- Perdone mi señor! - exclama una temblorosa Haruka - no la hemos podido encontrar!

Antes de que Haruka reaccione el hombre la golpea violentamente arrojándola al piso ... mientras un sorprendido Ranma contemplaba a Akane quien no parece percatarse de su presencia ... Ranma se aproxima

\- Akane - le dice Ranma - eres tu?

Pero Akane no parece escucharlo ... de pronto mira al sujeto de armadura

\- Me parece - le dice Akane - o ese insecto me esta hablando?

\- Te esta hablando, mi querida Isis, seguramente te recuerda de tu vida pasada

\- Por favor ... no me la recuerdes!

Ranma se queda estupefacto al escuchar a Akane y da unos pasos

\- Akane ... que esta pasando contigo?

Pero Akane no le responde y vuelve a mirar al desconocido

\- Francamente me esta molestando

\- No te preocupes ... eso tiene arreglo

El extraño mueve un dedo y una onda empuja a Ranma contra una pared golpeandola fuertemente ... Ranma se reincorpora herida pero furiosa

\- Akane! - grita fuera de si - que te sucede!? - mira al desconocido - quien diablos eres tu?!

\- Ya que lo preguntas - sonrie el desconocido - mi nombre es Karnak ella ahora es Isis ... la hija de la Luna y heredera del poder del Milenio de Plata y ... mi prometida

\- Que estas diciendo? - grita Ranma - Akane ... vuelve en ti! ... crees que te dejaré que te vayas con ese sujeto!?

\- No es cuestión de que quieras o no - le dice Karnak - las cosas son asi ... es mas tu ni siquiera cuentas en esto ... tu vida es tan insignificante para ella que podría aplastarte como una cucaracha ... pero sere justo ... ta dará la oportunidad de recuperarla si es que me vences

\- Tenlo por seguro! - exclama Ranma

Para ese momento la mayoría se había levantado ... Ryoga trae del brazo a Mercury mientras Michiru y Venus se aproximan por otro lado y se agrupan junto con Rei alrededor de Haruka. Lita estaba de pie al lado de un herido Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Ukyo trataban de despertar a la otra vez inconciente Serena ...

Mientras en Asgard ... Fler herida ya contenía los ataques de Thrym quien se preparaba a darle el golpe final ... En eso un nuevo golpe recibe Fler quien cae exhausta mientras Thrym eleva su cosmo

\- Se acabo Valkiria ... llego tu hora

Ambos elevan su cosmo enormemente y se preparan para el ataque final

\- Lanza de Hielo!

\- Balmung!

Fler alcanza a lanzar su ataque directo a Thrym pero recibe en parte su ataque ... ella cae mal herida esperando el golpe final ... momentos despues se reincorpora y ve a un caido Thrym quien penosamente se levanta ... a su lado habían dos figuras que contemplaban a Thrym ... eran Loki y Krisnar

Por otro lado Ikki estaba atrapado en la esfera de cristal de Tronek tratando de salir

\- Es inútil caballero dorado ... jamás podrás salir de esa trampa

Ikki piensa buscando la forma ... en eso recuerda un incidente 26 años antes ... la batalla entre Vegeta y Jare ... el laberinto astral ... es en eso que eleva su cosmo y lo hace estallar rompiendo la esfera de cristal ante un sorprendido Tronek

\- No puede ser! ... como es que ...

\- Recordé algo ... hace mucho tiempo ... generando un cosmo muy fuerte desde mi interior podría lograr una onda expansiva sin dañarme ... ahora ... Puño Fantasma!

El ataque es certero por el desconcierto de Tronek y este por un momento se ve en el mismo lugar de batalla pero de pronto el piso se abre y lo traga ... en su interior se ve en medio de feroces criaturas que destrozan su cuerpo ...

\- Las Alas del Fenix de Fuego! - ataca Ikki

El ataque acaba con Tronek ... señal que la lucha había terminado ...

Thor y Burgun sienten el final de la batalla mientras combaten "Ikki ha vencido ... debo tratar de acabar con este sujeto ... el cosmo de Fler esta bajo pero apenas siento el de Thrym ... lo habrá vencido?"

En tanto Aioros se encontraba en problemas frente a dos rivales ... Gernot lo vuelve a atacar pero Aioros lo elude en eso Dankwart lo ataca y lo golpea ... Aioros reacciona y lanza su ataque

\- Rayo de Escorpio!

El ataque hace retroceder a Dankwart pero Gernot le lanza una lluvia de hielo ... una de ellas rasga su piel

\- Jaja! - le dice Gernot - te acerté ... ahora moriras lentamente ya que un solo roze de mis cristales oscuros es mortal! ...

Aioros se inquieta ... era cierto ... sentía una debilidad pero no por eso iba a dejar de luchar ...

En tanto Bud seguía enfrentando a Rudeger quien nuevamente lo ataca con rapidez ... en eso el ataque golpea a Bud quien se da cuenta de la mayor rapidez de Rudeger ... "solo me queda una cosa" ... un nuevo ataque de Rudeger lo hiere de gravedad y cae exánime

\- Se acabó Bud! - exclama Rudeger - muere! Ataque de Fuego!

Rudeger se lanza contra Bud pero en eso este se levanta y le lanza su Garra de Tigre ... ambos contendientes se cruzan ... Bud alcanza a esquivar el ataque de Rudeger pro este es atravezado por la técnica de Bud cayendo sin vida al suelo ... Bud contempla el cuerpo de su adversario "la última enseñanza ... dejarse herir para matar" ... Bud cae sin sentido sobre la nieve que se mancha con su sangre ...

Mientras en el templo de Kamisama ... Hotaru escuchaba la historia de Mirai Trunks mientras contemplaba al Trunks que tenía enfrente "increible ... no son la misma persona ... pero me imagino que el anterior es tan guapo como este"

\- Ahora dime - le pregunta Trunks - porque estas aqui?

\- Es que ... yo ..

\- Ella - interrumpe Dende - es una guerrera en su mundo, esta aqui para entrenarse

\- Vaya - exclama Trunks - no tienes apariencia de guerrera ...

\- Que quisiste decir? - le replica Hotaru

\- Bueno ... es que eres muy bonita para ser guerrera

Hotaru se sonroja pero Rei frunce el ceño

\- Con eso quieres decir que Pan es fea? - le dice Rei

\- Eh .. que ... yo ... no no quise decir eso! - le contesta un desconcertado Trunks - desde cuando eres la abogada de Pan?

\- Desde que somos amigas ... desvergonzado!

\- Oye .. en primer lugar ...

\- Ya .. ya - interrumpe Goten - no discutan .. que estará pensando Hotaru ... cierto que eres una guerrera?

\- Este pues si ...

\- Su nombre de guerrera es Sailor Saturn ..

\- Dende! - voltea hacia el Hotaru - es un secreto!

\- Aqui no tiene porque serlo ...

\- Si quería decirlo lo hubiese hecho yo misma!

\- Lo siento ... tienes razón

\- Sailor Saturn? - dice Goten - que nombre tan raro

\- El motivo por el que esta aca es que necesita aprender a controlar sus poderes

\- Bueno - sonrie Trunks - yo le enseño ...

\- No es asi de sencillo - dice Dende - el poder de Hotaru es muy grande y no solo tiene que aprender a manejarlo sino a controlar sus emociones y conocerse a si misma ... Mr. Popo ... sera mejor que comienze ... ella entrará a la habitación del tiempo por una hora ... luego podrán ustedes entrar y ahí podran darle el entrenamiento en el uso de su ki ...

En Juuban ... Ranma elevaba su ki tratando de superar todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora ... los demás contemplaban asombrados al ver la transformación de Akane

\- Akane! - le grita Ryoga - que pasa contigo!?

Ryoga da un paso pero es contenido por Mercury quien lo sujeta de los brazos

\- Sueltame! - le dice Ryoga

\- No Ryoga! - le suplica Ami - no te le acerques ... ella ya no es la misma ... te matará!

Luna por su parte contemplaba a Akane mientras Ukyo ayudaba a Serena ...

\- Isis ... la hija de la Luna ... entonces es por eso que ... tiene el poder de controlar a las Sailor ...

\- Asi es - quien hablaba era Artemis - ahora ya lo sabes Luna

\- Artemis! Como es que le sirven ... como es que las ha podido controlar!?

\- Su poder es superior a la de la princesa ... ella debe inclinarse tambien a ella

\- No ... hay algo mas en todo esto ... es una fuerza maligna la que las controla ... porque eligieron a Akane?

\- Ella es la reencarnación de Isis ... ahora ustedes deben rendirse ... ese fenómeno jamás le ganará a Karnak

Ranma mientras se prepara para atacar a Karnak

\- Moko Takabisha!

Karnak solo hace un movimiento el ataque pasa a su lado sin hacerle daño

\- Jaja! ... creiste que eso podría vencerme?

En eso Karnak se mueve con rapidez y golpea a Ranma quien no puede contener sus ataques y es lanzada lejos golpeando nuevamente los muros del Templo Hikawa, pero ranma se reincorpora para seguir peleando

\- Necesitamos agua caliente! - grita Ukyo - en su forma masculina Ranma es mas fuerte!

Pero Ranma se lanza ya sobre Karnak atacándolo con Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken ... esta vez Karnak se esfuerza por esquivarlo y al hacerlo libera una onda que golpea nuevamente a Ranma

\- Jaja! ... esto es divertido! - se rie Karnak

Ranma se reincorpora trabajosamente y comienza a elevar su ki ... Akane se sorprende y trata de dar un paso pero luego se contiene

\- Ranma esta agotado - dice Luna - no creo que pueda ganar

Mientras en Nerima ... Cologne y Hapossai estaban sobre el techo del Nenohaten, contemplando el cielo

\- Vaya ... eso es Ranma - dice Hapossai - y esta peleando con un oponente poderoso ... creo que tienes razón ... tal vez deba ir a ayudarlo

\- La única forma de hacerlo es que me ayudes a mi ... necesitamos combinar nuestros ki para sincronizarnos con esa entidad que nos va a ayudar ... asi que dame la mano

\- Aun soy muy joven para casarme ...

\- Dejate de payasadas y hazlo ... trata de sincronizar tu ki con el mío ... esto no será facil

Mientras en algun lugar de la habitación del tiempo ... Kiwishin junto con Pan estaban a la espera de la señal

\- Pan - le dice Kiwishin - parece que ya hay respuesta ... cuando logre la abertura quiero que vuelvas al templo y les avises para que entre Hotaru

\- Se llevará de vuelta a Hotaru?

\- No ... ella debe de entrenarse aqui ... nos dará mas tiempo

\- Crei que iriamos juntos ...

\- Ya te dije que no ... si necesitaba ayuda llevaría a Gohan o a Uub ... no has pedido permiso en tu casa

\- La última vez tampoco lo hice!

\- Eso fue un accidente

\- Y salió bien! ... ya soy una guerrera!

\- No voy a discutir contigo ... tus padres no me lo perdonarían si te pusiera en riesgo

\- Esto es injusto! ... mi padre a mi edad lucho contra Maijin Buu y a los 10 años ya había derrotado a Cell!

\- Y tu luchaste contra los dragones malignos y luego venciste a Broly ...

\- no quiero dormirme en mis laureles! mi abuelito jamás lo hizo!

\- Ya te dije que no voy a discutir ...

Pan se cruza de brazos furiosa "si cree que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad se equivoca"

En tanto en Asgard ... Fler se reincorpora lentamente ya muy lastimada ... estaba sorprendida al ver a Krisnar al lado de Loki ... Trhym se incorpora tambien pero lentamente

\- Krisnar! - exclama - que ... sucede contigo?

\- Jaja! - le contesta Krisnar - que pena Fler ... fue una buena pelea pero eso ya se terminó ...

\- Tu ...

\- Si mi querida Fler ... se acabo el reinado de Hilda de Polaris ... Resa tomará su lugar y yo gobernaré Asgard en su nombre

\- Que estas diciendo? - replica Fler - tu eres un dios guerrero! juraste ...

\- Al diablo con ese juramento! ... es ese juramento el que debe condenarnos a este exilio de hielo? ... el poder que hemos alcanzado solo sirvio para estar subyugados al Santuario de Atenas ... yo aspiro a mucho mas!

\- No puedes traicionar a Hilda!

\- Ella nos traicionó a nosotros ... ella nos debilitó al servir a Poseidón y luego nos lanza a esta batalla cuando debimos pactar! ... la derrota ya estaba sobreentendida y jamas podríamos vencer a la reina de los hielos y de los ventisqueros unidas! que ha hecho el Santuario? ... nos manda dos miserables caballeros ... ese es su apoyo? ... solo espera que nos destruyamos para no tener rivales ... pero yo encumbraré a Asgard por encima de los poderes del planeta!

\- Cual es la diferencia entonces? ... a que clase de poder te refieres? ... un poder subyugado a las reinas oscuras? Cuanto tiempo soportará esa alianza? que sucederá cuando te quedes solo rodeado de los enemigos de Asgard? ... gobernarás sus ruinas lamiendo los pies de los vencedores!

Krisnar se queda callado ... el sabe que esta en lo cierto pero ya había previsto eso ...

\- Tu - le dice Fler - solo eres un ser ambicioso sin escrupulos ... lo mismo que Alberick quien soño un nuevo orden destruyendo a Hilda ... permitió la matanza de dioses guerreros cuando bastaba una palabra suya para evitarlo ... aunque portas la armadura de Penrril de Ariotto en el había mas nobleza que en ti ... el tendría alma de lobo pero el tuyo es el de una hiena!

\- No tengo tiempo de escuchar tus sermones Fler ... de que te ha servido convertirte en Valkiria para servir a Asgard? ... a eso? ... a una pobre muerte recordada por defender una patética causa? ... mas útil sería tu muerte ya que al menos te reunirás con Hagen

\- Ensucias su nombre con solo pronunciarlo ... si mi destino es morir luchando ... que asi sea!

Thrym en eso se levanta herido pero aun en forma para seguir luchando ... había escuchado la discusión de Fler y Krisnar y observaba con rostro intrigado a Loki

\- Loki - le dice - mi reina no sabía de esta alianza impía ... como es que no nos informaste?

\- La garantía de victoria depende de que mientras menos personas lo sepan ... mas segura es - contesta el interpelado

\- Es acaso digno hacer uso de traidores para obtener la victoria?

\- No seas ridículo Thrym ... acaso es menos digno que usar los craneos de enémigos caidos en batalla como copa para tus borracheras? ... no vengas ahora con ese tipo de escrúpulos ... la victoria se acerca y eso es algo que vale la pena obtener por cualquier medio

\- No te veo con señales de haber combatido Loki ..

\- Tuve la suerte de que me designaran a Krisnar como mi oponente

\- Fue realmente suerte?

\- Si lo que piensas es que te voy a robar la victoria mo es asi ... anda ... termina con esa idiota y llega tu ante Hilda y matala ... nosotros solo observaremos

\- Que te hace pensar que mi reina aceptará que este ... traidor asuma el control de Asgard?

\- Eso es algo que no nos corresponde discutir ... lo haran nuestras soberanas ... adelante ... que esperas?

Thrym se acerca hacia Fler y eleva su cosmo pese a su debilidad ... Fler lo eleva debilmente dispuesta a vender cara su vida ... en eso Thrym lanza su ataque ...

\- Lanza de Hielo!

Pero sorprendentemente Thrym da media vuelta y ataca a Loki y Krisnar quienes lo esquivan a duras penas pero caen derribados ... Trhym aprovecha el momento para tomar a Fler y entrar al interior de Asgard ...

\- Pero ... que haces? - le pregunta Fler

\- Callate - contesta Thrym - esto no lo hago por ti sino por mi ... crees que me trago el cuento de la alianza? ... se quien es Resa y siempre me opuse a que mi reina se alie con ella pero no me quedo mas que obedecer ... ahora gracias a ti estoy herido y en desventaja frente a esos dos ... pude sentir que elevaban su cosmo milesimas de tiempo antes de que te lanzara mi ataque ... no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que iban a atacarme en el momento que yo te exterminase

\- Pudiste dejarme allí y huir

\- Yo no huyó! ... esta es una retirada estratégica ... además prefiero que con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan les hagas frente ... de todos modos nos conviene derrotarlos

Mientras Thor combatía con Crim ... en eso el ataque de Crim supera las defensas de Thor quien cae herido ... alcanza a elevar su cosmo ante el golpe final eludiéndolo apenas

\- Jaja! - se rie Crim - es inutil Thor ... ya estas vencido!

\- aun no ...

Thor lanza su ataque ... pero Crim es rápido y lo golpea dejándolo fuera de combate ... mientras Burgun trata de golpear a Ludegero con una serie de ataques veloces alcanzando a tocarlo y haciéndolo retroceder ... al ver el problema de Thor corre tratando de ayudarlo pero Ludegero se repone y ataca a Burgun desprevenido alcanzándolo a derribarlo ... Crim vuelve a golpear a Thor mientras Burgun se recobra y esquiva el ataque de Ludegero pero ya esta lastimado y no puede contraatacar

\- Vaya - rie Ludegero - que patéticos son los dioses guerreros de Asgard! ... se deja herir por proteger a su compañero! sera mejor terminar esto ... ya me estoy aburriendo

Crim por su parte eleva su cosmo para acabar con un ya derrotado Thor ... pero en eso una figura contiene su ataque y se interpone

\- Que?! - exclama Crim - tu eres ...

\- Asi es - contesta Sorrento de sirenia - soy un General Marino y ahora te toca enfrentarte a mi!

\- Sorrento? - exclama Burgun

\- Vaya - rie Ludegero - que ironía ... el General Marino que provocó la ruina de Asgard viene al rescate! ... remordimientos Sorrento?

\- Nada de eso ... lo sucedido en el pasado fue mi obligación a Poseidon ... lo mismo que ahora ... cumplo mi obligación hacia ellos por lo que una vez el reino submarino les hizo ... pero eso de nada les servirá saber porque los destruiré a ambos!

En tanto Aioros estaba en problemas mientras Dankwart y Gernot se preparaban a atacarlo "fui un tonto al dejarme tocar por sus cristales ... cada vez me siento mas débil" En eso Gernot ataca pero Aioros lo elude y lo golpea para luego lanzar su Poder Escorpio contra ambos pero en eso se da cuenta que su técnica no sirvió ya que Dankwart había generado un escudo de hielo que contiene la técnica de Aioros

\- Jaja! ... pobre escorpio - se burla Dankwart - debiste quedarte en Atenas ...

En eso ataca y un ya debilitado Aioros no lo alcanza a esquivar del todo cayendo derribado ... es cuando Gernot ataca para rematarlo pero es empujado por una onda de choque obligándolo a retroceder

\- Pero - exclama Dankwart - quien eres tu?

Interponiéndose entre ellos y Aioros estaba Mana Kirishima en su armadura de batalla ...

En tanto en Nerima en el Dojo Tendo ... la familia Saotome alistaba sus cosas ... habían decidido partir despues de lo sucedido además de la abierta hostilidad de Nabiki y el manifiesto dolor de Soun ... y pese a las súplicas de Kasumi quien estaba observándolos ...

\- Tía Nodoka, tío Genma - les dice - por favor ... reconsideren ... no los estamos echando ... traten de comprender a Nabiki, ella en el fondo se siente culpable de lo sucedido y mi padre sufre por lo de Akane ...

\- Y tu Kasumi? - le dice Nodoka - que piensas?

\- Yo ... no lo se ... pero lo que se es que Ranma ama a Akane ... lo ha demostrado cientos de veces pese a los insultos y peleas ... el es incapaz de lastimarla!

\- Yo tambien quiero pensar eso Kasumi - le contesta Nodoka - pero creo que la presión que ha sufrido Ranma tanto de parte mía como de tu familia, la maldición, las prometidas. el ser constantemente odiado por los rivales de turno ha afectado su entendimiento ... eso unido a la incapacidad de poder mostrarle sus sentimientos a Akane pudo haber generado una respuesta en el - en eso cae de rodillas y llora - oh! ... no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo! ... estoy acusando a mi propio hijo! ... no puedo aceptar lo que ha pasado y trate de buscar respuestas! pero no las halló! ... como madre no puedo encontrar respuestas! ... es que es casi un desconocido para mi! ... no he estado con el en su crecimiento ... no lo conozco! ... y ahora que creí que podía ayudarlo en su felicidad y ahora ... ni eso puedo hacer!

\- Calmate tía - abrazandola Kasumi - ambas no podemos creer eso de Ranma ... yo estoy segura que todo tiene una explicación ... pero es cierto ... hemos presionado mucho a Ranma ... es lógico que pensemos que se pudo haber desquiciado con todo esto y para su edad por mas maduro que sea se que es difícil ... perdonanos tía ... jamás debió mi padre insistir con lo del compromiso ... debimos dejarlos a ellos solos buscar su camino y ellos se hubiesen juntado de todas maneras

En eso Gemma se acerca compungido y pone la mano en el hombro de Nodoka

\- perdoname Nodoka ... fui yo quien lo empujo a todo esto ... yo lo metí en líos desde un principio y solo lo use para poder vivir a sus costillas ... yo lo separe de ti ... yo lo llevé a Jusenkyo ... yo lo comprometí con Akane y con Ukyo ... yo lo estuve forzando a que se quedará a cumplir mi palabra con Soun ... yo arruine su matrimonio ... yo he sido el responsable de cada uno de los líos en los que se ha metido ...

\- Tío Gemma - le dice Kasumi - aunque tengas razón de nada nos vale lamentarnos ... yo creo que en lugar de separarnos y huir debemos unirnos mas ... debemos buscar a Akane ... quiero creer en Ranma ... quiero creer que Akane esta bien y mientras no sepamos realmente que paso para mi Ranma es inocente

En eso Soun entra muy serio al cuarto

\- Papa - dice Kasumi - por favor ... diles que no se vayan .. por lo menos hasta saber que pasó realmente

\- Lo siento hija - contesta Soun - no se que decir ... no lo se ... solo quiero que esto termine ... quiero dormir y al despertarme darme cuenta que esto es una pesadilla ... por favor ... quedense hasta esta noche ... Gemma solo quería decirte que he oido rumores que hay una pelea en Juuban y parece que esta involucrado Ranma ... que te parece si vamos para allá ...

En tanto en el templo Hikawa ... Ranma seguía peleando en contra de Karnak quien parecía ya aburrido ... vuelve a golpear a Ranma quien nuevamente cae ... en eso la sujeta del cuello y comienza a golpearla en el estomago

\- Jaja! - rie Karnak - si no supiera que eres hombre hasta te daría un beso ...

En eso Ryoga no lo soporta mas y se lanza contra Karnak quien consigue parar el golpe y luego lanza a Ranma contra Ryoga quien la detiene y luego la deposita junto a Ukyo

\- Cuidalo - le dice Ryoga

\- Ryoga! - le grita a Ukyo - no lo hagas! mira lo que hizo con Ranma facilmente!

\- Lo se ... y no me importa ... peleare con el ... mientras esa sea una posibilidad de rescatar a Akane no dejare de hacerlo

Ryoga se aproxima a Karnak quien lo contempla divertido

\- Quieres pelear tu tambien? ... no sabía que mi prometida tuviera tantos pretendientes

\- No vuelvas a decir que es tu prometida! Shishi Hokoudan!

El ataque de Ryoga es esquivado por Karnak y se lanza contra Ryoga propinandole un golpe en el estomago y otro en el rostro ... Ryoga cae pesadamente al suelo

\- Ryoga! - grita Mercury y se prepara para pelear pero en eso Haruka se le interpone

\- No te atrevas a interferir ... muy pronto sera tu turno!

Ryoga se incorpora lentamente "si alcanzo a tocar su armadura quizá pueda romperla ... pero parece ser mas rápido que yo"

\- Amigos - dice Luna - hay que reanimar a Serena ... tal vez podamos derrotar a Karnak con la Piedra Lunar

\- Maldición - exclama Lita - si solo Hotaru o Sailor Galaxia estuvieran aqui ...

\- Pero no estan - dice Tuxedo - no puedo seguir contemplando esto - mientras ve que a Ryoga le estan dando una paliza - voy a intervenir!

Tuxedo se incorpora pero se le interpone Rei en eso Karnak dice sarcástico

\- Dejalo Mars ... dejemos que pruebe suerte ... quizás entre los dos puedan hacerme aunque sea cosquillas ...

Tuxedo y Ryoga se alistan a pelear "me siento ridículo tener que pelear al lado de un tipo de chistera pero espero que me ayude" piensa Ryoga

En tanto en el templo de Kamisama ... Hotaru se encontraba impaciente mientras miraba de reojo a Trunks quien hablaba con Dende "no creo que sea deslealtad a Lita si me parece atractivo ... total es otra persona" ... mientras Goten conversaba con Rei

\- Rei ... no me has contestado acerca de mi invitación para ir a comer algo

\- Estas aprovechando que Pan no esta cerca?

\- Bueno ... digamos que si ella estuviera cerca ya me habría hecho volar de una patada ... necesitas de su aprobación?

\- No ... pero si la de Gohan y Videl ... aun soy una niña a su cargo

\- Este ... bueno ... me estas haciendo quedar como un viejo ...

\- Porque no les preguntas?

\- Bueno ... no sabía que irían a decir despues de lo de Paris ...

\- Has terminado con una novia o has enviudado?

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Pareces un miedoso Goten ... mira ... si tanto te preocupa no salimos y ya ... si vas a hacer algo hazlo con una sonrisa y veras que sale mejor ... si me tienes miedo a mi dejame decirte que yo no tengo reparos en salir contigo ... total somos amigos y buscamos conocernos mas ... de todos modos si buscas algo mas, yo se defenderme sola ...

En tanto Trunks le preguntaba a Dende porque no entraba de una vez Hotaru

\- Es que ya sabes - le contesta Dende - El Supremo Kaiosama esta adentro y no podemos abrirla mientras no salga

\- Pero ... seguiremos aqui esperando?

\- No ... me dijo que apenas termine mandará a Pan para que nos avise

\- Sabes creo que entraré con ella tambien ... tal vez pueda entrenarla ... recuerda que ella no podría estar mucho tiempo en la Habitación del Tiempo ... no lo soportaría ...

\- No te preocupes ... solo estara media hora ...

Mientras ... en el Nekohanten ... Cologne y Hapossai seguían concentrados pero ya tenían una respuesta "solo un poco mas ... creo que ya lo estamos logrando" ... en tanto en la Habitación del Tiempo ... Kiwishin estaba liberando su energía ... en eso un portal se abre ...

\- Ahora Pan ... yo entraré y le dices a Dende que ...

Pero ya era tarde ... Pan había atravesado el portal y entraba al otro mundo

\- Pan! ... no hagas eso? ... yo ya no podré entrar! ...

En eso Pan cae al suelo aparatosamente frente a dos pequeños ancianos ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**


	4. Capitulo 7 - Capitulo 8

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para asi entender la siguiente historia**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Intervención**

Pan cae frente a los sorprendidos Cologne y Hapossai quienes contemplan a Pan que se soba la cabeza en su clasica pose de niña adolorida "una chiquilla? ... esa era la entidad que quería entrar?" piensa Cologne ... mientras a Hapossai se le abrieron los ojos "entidad o no es bastante guapa"

Pan abre los ojos y ve a ambos ancianos y se sorprende

\- Hola .. fueron ustedes quienes nos ayudaron a abrir el portal?

\- Pues si - le dice Cologne

\- Siento entrar asi ... señora ...

\- Cologne ... mi nombre es Cologne .. querida

\- Me imagino que el es su esposo ...

\- Mi esposo? ... no creo haber caido tan bajo ...

\- Mi nombre es Hapossai preciosa y estoy soltero y disponible!

Sin decir mas Hapossai se lanza hacia ella y se abraza de su pecho ... casi al segundo Pan lo estrella contra el piso

\- Ayyyy! ... es un pervertido!

\- Bueno si ... siento que lo conozcas de esa manera - replica Cologne sorprendida por la fuerza de Pan

\- Abuela ... quien es ella? - pregunta una voz

Ambas voltean y ven a Shampoo y a Mousse que observaban la escena

\- Shampoo ... que estas haciendo aqui?

\- Escuche voces o mejor dicho escuche a Mousse rodar por las escaleras mientras trataba de subir ... quien es ella?

\- Ella es ... a proposito ... como te llamas preciosa?

\- Mi nombre es Pan ...

En eso Hapossai vuelve a levantarse y trata de cogerse de las piernas de Pan pero ella es mas rápida y salta pero Hapossai tambien lo hace pero Pan lo esquiva esta vez con mucha facilidad ... antes de que Hapossai reacciona ella lo coge de la nuca y lo estrella contra la pared

\- Quien es el que controla a este viejo verde!? - grita Pan - no quiero pasarmela aqui esquivándolo!

\- Vaya - dice Mousse - es muy rápida

\- Linda - le dice Cologne - eres tu quien se comunicó con nosotros?

\- No - se escucha una voz en el cielo - fui yo!

Todos levantan su rostro y ven la imagen de Kiwishin en el cielo

\- Pan! - le dice molesto - te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!?

\- Lo siento - replica Pan - pero porque no me siguio!?

\- Cuando tu pasaste el portal me impediste hacerlo y la sincronización terminó! te das cuenta? ahora no podré ayudar a cerrar la distorsión!

\- Ya le dije que lo siento ... porque no vuelven a sincronizarse?

\- La señora parece agotada y tu acabas de noquear al anciano! ... tenemos que esperar ahora! ... parece que lo hubieses hecho a proposito!

\- Como puede decir eso!? ... este viejo es un pervertido! solo le di su merecido!

\- Sea como sea tenemos que esperar ... saldré y le avisaré para que pasen los demas ... yo volveré a sincronizarme ... trata de no meterte en líos!

\- No se preocupe ... no lo haré ... cambio y fuera

\- Escuchenme - les dice kiwishin a los demás - hay una distorsión en su mundo en el espacio - tiempo que esta provocando alteraciones ... mi misión era ayudar desde allí ... pero ... ya han visto ... por favor ... traten de tomar las cosas con calma y yo trataré de arreglar algunas cosas desde aqui hasta que podamos sincronizarnos de nuevo ... esta chiquilla aunque parezca malcriada puede ayudar mucho asi que confien en ella ... trataré de mantener la comunicación ... de acuerdo? ... sus preguntas pueden hacérselas a ella ... adios ...

La imagen de Kiwishin desaparece, mientras Pan contempla a Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse que la miraban sorprendidos

\- Niña - le dice Cologne - podrías explicarme algo de lo que esta pasando?

En Asgard ... Gernot y Dankwart contemplan a la recien llegada ... luego de un instante de duda ambos se ríen

\- Jajaja! - se burla Dankwart - tan decadente esta Asgard que esta quemando sus últimas reservas! ... sera mejor que vuelvas a las muñecas niñita ... no nos guardaremos en cortesías contigo

Mana no contesta ... se acerca a Aioros y le ofrece una bebida

\- Toma Aioros ... es ambrosía ... eliminará el efecto del veneno

\- Mana ... pero tu?

\- Recobrate ... yo los entretendré por mientras ...

\- Espera ... tu no puedes ...!

Mana se aparta y avanza hacia ambos contendientes quienes la contemplan divertidos

\- Vas a bailar para nosotros chica? .. solo asi ganarás tiempo para el - le dice Dankwart

\- O quizás has pensado en algo mas estimulante ... al menos eres bonita - Añade Gernot

Mana no responde ... con gesto impasible se pone frente a ellos en posición de combate

\- Estúpida - Le dice Gernot - tu lo pediste ... serás un buen entretenimiento

Sin decir mas, Gernot se lanza al ataque ...

Por otro lado ... Ikki se dirige hacia Asgard "no siento el cosmo de Fler ... y el de Aioros esta débil ... pero debo ir a Asgard ... si matan a Hilda la batalla estará perdida" ... en eso un enorme cosmo lo repele y no puede atravesarlo para llegar a Asgard "este cosmo ... es poderoso ... solo puede ser el de las reinas oscuras ... confían en que ganarán ... pero no las dejaré" ... Ikki eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido tratando de quebrar el poderoso cosmo que lo detiene

En el interior de Asgard ... Fler estaba al lado de Trhym quien aguzaba sus sentidos pero no sentía a Loki ni a Krisnar

\- Pierdes el tiempo - le dice Fler - no nos seguiran a nosotros ... iran tras Hilda

\- Sabes que camino seguirán?

\- Iran por los caminos laterales ... hay uno que se desvía y los conducirá a Hilda ... lo mas seguro es que ella este en el Altar Mayor junto a la estatua de Odin ... Krisnar ira allá ya que estoy segura que ambiciona la armadura de Odin

\- Y como la obtendrá?

\- Solo Hilda puede invocarla ... pero preferirá morir antes de dársela

\- Sera mejor ir hacia allá

\- Creo que piensas obtener tu la armadura ..

\- Por supuesto ... pero yo no soy tu peligro inmediato preciosa ... es mas ... si voy allá estaré en desventaja ... pero tengo que defender los intereses de Iserar

\- Porque?

\- Es mi deber ...

\- Es tu deber destruir Asgard?

\- No comenzemos Valkiria ... si estamos juntos es porque a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que Loki y Krisnar ganen ... una vez que los venza volveremos a ser enemigos tu y yo! ... asi que mejor guíame ... debemos llegar antes que ellos

Por su parte Sorrento encaraba a Crim, mientras Burgun estaba aun frente a Ludegero "la situación en Asgard es crítica ... apresurate Mana ... me escuchas?" "Si" "que estas haciendo? ... deberías estar en Asgard!" "no podía dejar morir a Aioros" "Hilda es mas importante!" "esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo ... no pongo una vida por encima de la otra ... eso es lo que aprendi aqui ... mejor preocupate por tu contrincante"

En el templo de Kamisama ... la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo se abre y aparece Kiwishin con cara preocupada

\- Supremo Kaiosama? - le dice Dende - crei que ...

\- Si ... yo tambien lo creí - le contesta Kiwishin - lamentablemente Pan no penso lo mismo

\- Que paso? - pregunta Trunks

\- Estaba tan ansiosa de conocer ese mundo que penso que podía entrar conmigo pese a que yo le había dicho que no ... el caso es que quiso anticiparse pero no sabía que apenas alguien pasara el portal se cerraría!

\- Quiere decir que Pan esta en otro mundo?! - inquiere Rei

\- Bueno ... pues si ...

\- Alla vamos de nuevo - se expresa Goten

\- Que estamos esperando!? - grita Rei - tenemos que ir por ella!

\- No es tan fácil Rei - le explica Kiwishin - el problema es que estoy agotado y debo reposar un poco para recuperar mis energías y asi volver a intentarlo ... además aunque me cueste admitirlo Pan se sabe cuidar sola ... ya lo demostró ...

\- Expliquele eso a Gohan y a Videl! - le dice Rei

\- Calmate Rei - Goten le pone la mano al hombro - estoy seguro que Kiwishin tiene razón ... Pan sabe cuidarse ... es impulsiva pero creo que podemos darnos tiempo para ir por ella

\- Lo importante es volver a entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo ... Mr Popo ... entre primero con Hotaru y entrenela ... esperaremos media hora y luego entrare yo para enseñarle a controlar el ki

\- Espere - le dice Trunks - usted debe descansar ... entrare yo y le enseñaré a Hotaru a dominar el ki

Kiwishin se queda pensativo ... mira a los demas mientras Goten se sonrie para sus adentros "parece que Rei no sabe que media hora aqui es una semana allí adentro"

\- De acuerdo ... pero entrenala bien ... luego entrare yo nuevamente con Hotaru para llevarla a su mundo ...

En Juuban ... en el Templo Hikawa ... las cosas no iban bien para Ryoga y Tuxedo Mask ya que Karnak les estaba dando una paliza a ambos

\- Jaja! - se burla Karnak - no me hacen cosquillas pero al menos me hacen reir ... y estos eran los defensores de este mundo?

\- Esto no ... termina - le dice un maltrecho Tuxedo

\- Error ... tu ya estas terminado ... toma!

Una descarga de energía golpea a Tuxedo estrellándolo contra los muros ... Tuxedo aun asi se incorpora penosamente ... en eso Ryoga se lanza contra Karnak ejecutando su técnica

\- Bakusai Tenketsu!

Los ataques de Ryoga son esquivados por Karnak quien retrocede ante el impetu del ataque pero al final el golpe de Ryoga choca contra el muro del templo haciéndolo estallar

\- Buen intento humano - sonrie Karnak - pero ya me canse de ti ... tal vez si entrenaras un poco mas serías alguien para tomar en cuenta ... pero no lo eres ... asi que ...

Karnak estira su dedo hacia Ryoga y una luz se forma en ella

\- Espera - pronuncia Akane

\- Isis? ... no me digas que te preocupa este insecto

\- Dejalo ... yo acabaré con el ...

\- Tu? ... quieres ensuciarte las manos?

\- Tengo otros planes ...

Akane se acerca a Ryoga quien no puede creer lo que esta viendo ... su dulce Akane va hacia el con alguna terrible intención ...

\- Akane ... por favor - suplica Ryoga - no quiero pelear contigo

\- No lo haras Ryoga - le dice Akane - no tendrás la oportunidad para ello

De pronto Akane se lanza contra el a una velocidad que sorprende a todos y golpea a Ryoga quien choca contra la pared y luego es cogido del cuello y lanzado lejos como un muñeco

\- Akane! - grita una recuperada Ranma - que estas haciendo?!

\- Lo mismo que les he hecho a cada una de ellas - dice Akane levantando su mano en dirección de Ryoga

Una luz roja sale del anillo que Akane llevaba en su dedo ... el haz de luz choca en la frente de Ryoga quien queda estático ...

\- Arrodillate ahora ante tu soberana - le dice Akane - a partir de ahora eres un esclavo de Isis

Ryoga se pone de rodillas y levanta el rostro ... sus ojos estaban enteramente rojos

\- Ryoga! - gritan Ukyo y Ami

\- Akane! - vuelve a gritar Ranma - no puedo creer que tu ...

\- Creelo - le dice Akane - y recuerda que ahora soy Isis ... esto que has visto le hare a cada una de ustedes a excepción de la Princesa de la Luna ... ella morirá ... junto contigo Ranma Saotome!

\- No - Ranma baja la cabeza - no ... esto no es cierto .. no es cierto ... NO ES CIERTO!

El ki de Ranma se eleva enormemente generando una onda expansiva que empuja a todos contra los muros a excepción de Karnak y Akane quienes contemplan sorprendidos la elevación del poder de Ranma ... este levanta su puño en alto preparándose para su técnica máxima

\- Retrocedan! - grita Ukyo - es su técnica mas poderosa ... destruira el lugar!

Ukyo, Ami y Lita cargan a Sailor Moon aun inconciente, mientras Tuxedo trata de incorporarse para salir de allí ... las demas Sailor retroceden ante el poder de Ranma ...

\- Hyriu Shoten Haaa!

Un torbellino de energía se genera, deshaciendo lo que quedaba del Templo Hikawa ...

En Nerima ... Soun, Gemma y Nodoka sienten la enorme explosión del ki de Ranma

\- Eso ... eso fue Ranma! - grita Gemma

\- Fue una gran explosión de poder ... eso quiere decir que esta luchando contra un rival poderoso ...

\- Es posible que ... este luchando por Akane! - grita Nodoka - debemos ir a ayudarlo!

Los tres apresuran el paso en la oscuridad de la noche ... creyendo encontrarse con alguna feliz escena ...

En tanto en el Nekohanten ... Pan, Cologne, Mousse y Shampoo sienten la enorme explosión de energía ...

\- Eso ... es Ranma ... estoy segura! - exclama Shampoo

\- Eso fue el Hyriu Shoten Ha en un nivel nunca antes visto ... Ranma ha desarrollado un poder muy grande ... debe ser una pelea muy dura

\- Y por lo visto la esta perdiendo - dice Pan

En las ruinas del templo Hikawa ... Ranma esta solo de pie frente a las ruinas ... pero al disiparse la humareda ve a Akane y Karnak frente a el mirándolo sarcasticos

\- No ... no es posible ... fue ... mi mejor técnica

\- Jaja! - rie Karnak - debo reconocer que no esperaba que desarrollaras un ki tan fuerte ... estas por encima del humano normal ... pero olvidas que estas tratando conmigo ... tu técnica es fuerte pero para aquel que no la conoce ... tiene un punto débil ... ese torbellino tiene un ojo ... por donde la fuerza no pasa ...

\- Y yo ya conocía tu técnica Ranma - le dice Akane

\- solo fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos y lo evitamos

\- Eso te paso con Herb ... no es asi Ranma? - le dice Akane

Ranma cae de rodillas frente a ellos

\- Dimelo Akane ... dime que quieres matarme! ... dime que lo que te dije en Jusenkyo no significa ya nada para ti! ... dime que yo ya no represento nada en tu vida o que me odias tanto para provocarme este sufrimiento! ... que quieres darme la peor de las muertes ... dímelo!

Akane se queda en silencio y contempla a Ranma ... casi se diría que en sus ojos se ve una señal de duda y su voz se suaviza ...

\- Es lo mejor para ti Ranma ... lo que sucede no puede evitarse ... es mi destino ... y no quiero que tu estes en el

\- Te pregunte si ... me odiabas tanto para matarme!

\- Tu .. no ... no ...

\- Isis - exclama Karnak - que sucede contigo!?

Akane endurece la mirada y sonrie

\- Odiarte? ... claro que no! ... tu me eres totalmente indiferente ... lo que te pase no me importa! ... pero odiaría tener de esclavo a un fenómeno como tu!

\- Entonces - Ranma levanta la cabeza - matame ... hazlo ahora ...

Akane da un paso ... parece decidida ... en eso Tuxedo salta hacia ella pero Karnak se interpone y lo golpea ... el anillo de Akane emite un rayo que alcanza la frente de Tuxedo ...

\- Tuxedo Mask! - grita Lita

\- No puedo quedarme viendo esto - se incorpora Ukyo - yo prefiero morir con Ranma!

\- Que ... sucede ... donde estoy - se despierta Serena

\- Por fin - dice Luna - Serena ... debes atacar ahora ...

\- Pero ... que esta pasando ... esa no es Akane? y ese tipo quien es? ... un momento ... Tuxedo Mask? ... que le estan haciendo?!

\- Lo estan transformando en uno de ellos - le dice Ami- y nosotras seguimos! ... a excepción de ti que te matarán!

\- No! ... no los dejaré! Tuxedo Mask!

Serena se incorpora y alista la Piedra Lunar para pelear ...

En el Nekohanten, Cologne observa sorprendida a Pan "pareciera que puede sentir el ki de una forma mas sensible que yo"

\- Como? - exclama Cologne - como lo sabes?

\- Yo sentí que estaban peleando unos ki de distinto tipo ... uno de ellos era de la persona que ustedes llaman Ranma ... el poder que ha generado ya se va extinguiendo ... pero aquellos ki que luchaban contra el siguen ahi ... y no han disminuido ...

\- Prometido de Shampoo es invencible! - exclama Shampoo- estoy segura que el vencerá!

Pero Pan contempla en dirección de donde provenían los ki

\- Pan - le dice Cologne - que piensas tu?

\- No ganará ... ha usado todo su poder y ya esta débil ... ahora esos ki se estan incrementando ... es obvio que van a darle el golpe final ...

\- Entonces - dice Cologne - tendremos que ir a ayudar ..

\- Si! - Shampoo extrae su bombori - Shampoo ir a salvar a su prometido!

\- Y yo ire contigo para protegerte Shampoo - dice Mousse sacando sus armas de sus mangas

Pan se queda sorprendida "de donde sacaron eso?" pero se da cuenta que el poder de ambos era limitado ... "a excepción de la anciana y de ese viejo pervertido" ...

\- No - les dice Pan - yo ire ... llegaré mas rápido ... usted debe recuperarse para ayudar a venir al Supremo Kaiosama ... y trate de despertar a ese viejo verde

\- Espera ... como es que tu ...

Pero ya Pan había elevado su ki y se lanzaba a volar por los cielos en dirección al Templo Hikawa ante la sorpresa de Cologne y Shampoo ... a Mousse se le rompieron los lentes de la impresión ... "ummm ... creo que lo que me imagine de esta chica es poco ... ni aun a Ranma le he visto ese nivel de poder"

En tanto en Asgard ... Gernot ataca a Mana quien esquiva el golpe ... Gernot prepara su técnica de la lluvia de hielo "una vez que este debil podre divertirme con ella" ... los cristales van hacia Mana que libera un AT destruyendo la técnica de Gernot

\- Que!? - exclama Gernot - como hizo eso?!

Pero Mana en eso se mueve a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Gernot y golpeandolo haciéndolo estrellar contra el hielo

\- Buen golpe pequeña - exclama Dankwart - veo que me equivoque contigo ... pero yo no soy ese estupido de Gernot ... el penso que luchaba con una principiante ... yo no cometeré ese error

Dankwart eleva su cosmo ... lo mismo que Mana ... ambos en cuestión de segundos alcanzan el séptimo sentido

\- Tormenta Gélida!

\- Ejecución Aurora!

Ambas técnicas se neutralizan pero el impacto hace retroceder a Dankwart mas no a Mana ... Aioros que se iba recuperando contempla la pelea asombrado "increible ... esa fue la técnica de Yoga ... como la aprendió en tan poco tiempo? ... cuando vivió con mis padres no fue entrenada en el puño de hielo"

En tanto Fler y Trhym tratan de llegar al Altar Mayor ... cerca al final del camino una figura se les interpone ... era Kristar ...

\- Iban a algun lado? - les dice sarcástico

\- Sabía que aparecerías - le dice Fler - me necesitas para obtener la armadura de Odin

\- A que te refieres? - le pregunta Thrym

\- Por lo general ... se necesita las gemas de las armaduras sagradas para poder invocar la armadura de Odin ... y no tiene ninguna excepto la suya ... pero solo necesita la gema de la armadura de la Valkiria Sagrada para invocarla ... es un ritual que debe ejecutar Hilda ..

\- Vaya ... asi que lo sabías ... Loki esta en este momento con Hilda ... entregame la joya y respetará su vida

En ese momento Thrym se lanza contra Krisnar golpeándolo

\- Ve Fler! - le grita - trata de rescatar a Hilda ... yo me encargaré de el!

Ambos guerreros luchan ... Hilda aprovecha la ocasión para escapar y dirigirse al Altar Mayor ... al entrar ve a Hilda al lado del Altar .. con una espada apuntando a su cuello ... estaba Loki

\- Bienvenida Valkiria Sagrada ... te esperaba ...

En tanto Ikki trataba de quebrar el cosmo que encerraba a Asgard ... "solo me queda una cosa por hacer" en eso incrementa su cosmo a una gran intensidad

\- Ave Real Fenix!

El ataque rompe el cosmo el tiempo suficiente para permitirle a Ikki entrar ... rapidamente se dirige a Asgard ...

Mientras en el Templo de Kamisama ... Mr Popo se prepara para entrar con Hotaru ... esta se acerca a los muchachos ...

\- Quisiera agradecerles lo que estan haciendo por mi - les dice - espero poder retribuirles ...

\- No hace falta que lo agradezcas ... vamos entra ya ... nos veremos pronto y luego te entrenaremos

Hotaru se despide y entra a la Habitación del Tiempo con Mr. Popo ... al entrar voltea su mirada hacia Trunks y luego la puerta se cierra tras ella

\- Podría sentir pena por ella - dice Rei - pero yo pase por esto cuando me entrenaba como piloto de evangelion ... ahi el trato era duro e inhumano ... si fracasabas podía costarte la vida ... yo estuve internada muchas veces por accidentes durante los entrenamientos

\- Oye ... aqui ha sido igual ... se ve que no conociste a mi padre - le dice Trunks

\- Ni al mio - dice Goten

\- Creen que no? - les replica Rei - Trunks ... cuando me fusione con Pan y el Gaia fue como si la vida de Pan pasara a formar parte de la mia asi que no hay nada que no sepa ... además yo conocí a tu padre cuando luchaba contra Tanatos ... saben cual es la diferencia?

\- Las semillas del ermitaño? - le dice Goten

\- No - le dice Pan con desaprobación - ustedes se tenían el uno al otro ... yo no sabía porque entrenaba, yo no sabía porque luchaba ... todo era frío a mi alrededor ... el único que me prestaba atención era el comandante Ikari ... yo lo veía a el como un padre ... pero el solo me utilizaba ... no le importaba que muriera porque podía reemplazarme en cualquier momento ... ustedes no ... ustedes tuvieron a un Son Goku y a un Vegeta que velaban por ustedes ... y aun tienen una familia que les da amor ... libraron grandes y terribles batallas pero lo hicieron juntos

Kiwishin escuchaba las palabras de Rei "has madurado Rei ... no te pareces en nada a la primera elegida tripulante de evangelion ... pero tu camino recien comienza"

En eso los tres contemplan a Kiwishin quien se acercan al grupo

\- Desean preguntarme algo?

\- Si - le dice Trunks - quien es realmente Hotaru? ... Dende nos dijo que era una guerrera llamada Sailor Saturn

\- Si ... ella es la Sailor de la destrucción ... su poder es tan grande como el de un saiyajin ...

\- Que? - a coro Trunks y Goten

\- No se asusten ... el poder de las guerreras sailor es mágico ... solo el de Hotaru es diferente ... pero es un poder que libera por momentos ... no tiene técnicas de pelea ni puede controlar su ki al nivel de ustedes ... es por eso que quiero que se entrene

\- Porque? - pregunta Rei

\- Es el motivo por el que la saque de su mundo ... les contare ...

En tanto en Nerima ... Tuxedo Mask era convertido en un esclavo de Isis ... Ukyo corre al lado de Ranma mientras Karnak los observa ... en eso Sailor Moon prepara su ataque

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

\- Poder Oscuro!

Ambas técnicas chocan pero el de Sailor Moon es mas fuerte y supera al de Karnak ... en eso Akane voltea y de su anillo sale un rayo que supera el poder de Serena quien retrocede

\- Bloqueo mi ataque! - grita Serena

\- Asi es Sailor Moon - le dice Akane - es el momento que tu y yo nos enfrentemos ... solo una reinará en el Milenio de Plata!

Ambas adoptan posiciones de pelea ... en eso Serena prepara su ataque con sus consabidos movimientos

\- Sublime Meditación Lunar!

El ataque va directo a la ubicación de Akane ... hubiese sido efectivo si es que Akane hubiese estado allí ... pero no estaba ... estaba atrás de ella y le propina una patada en el trasero haciéndola caer

\- Ayyy! eso me dolió!

\- Jaja! sorprendida? - le dice Akane - tus ataques son tan lentos que me puedo tomar una taza de cafe mientras la ejecutas jamás podrás ganarme si es que no te respaldan tus guerreras sailor

Ami y Lita hacen el intento de ponerse al lado de Serena pero las demas sailor junto con Tuxedo Mask y Ryoga ya estaban bloqueandolas

\- Creo que tenemos que luchar Ami - le dice Lita

\- Ni que lo digas ... Ranma! Ukyo! aquí! ... si Sailor Moon gana tal vez Akane vuelva a la normalidad!

Ranma se levanta pero ya Karnak se pone en frente de ellos

\- Se olvidaron de mi muchachitas ...

Un feroz golpe pone a Ukyo fuera de combate ... Ranma muy débil ya apenas puede esquivar el ataque dirigido contra ella ... trata de ejecutar su técnica pero fracasa y Karnak comienza a golpearlo con saña

\- Quizás Isis dudó en matarte ... pero yo no lo haré!

Mercury y Jupiter atacan simultaneamente con sus mejores técnicas pero son bloqueadas por las técnicas conjuntas de las demas haciéndolas retroceder ... Serena por su parte viendo que su magia no surtía efecto trataba de arañar a Akane quien parecía sorprendida por la poca ortodoxa técnica de pelea de Sailor Moon

\- Mejor dame tu piedra Sailor Moon y asi salvarás tu vida! - le grita Akane

\- No lo hagas Serena! - le dice Luna - perderás el poder de la Princesa de la Luna y serás normal ... ella heredará tu título!

\- Y que me sugieres entonces? - le contesta una desaliñada Serena - que le diga que lo arranque de mis dedos muertos!?

En eso Karnak seguía golpeando a una ya indefensa Ranma quien cae al suelo escupiendo sangre

\- Ahora si Ranma Saotome ... muere!

Karnak dirige su dedo hacia Ranma y una esfera se forma ... por un instante todos voltean para ver lo sucedido ... un brillo de inquietud se forma en los ojos de Akane y trata de dar un paso hacia un caido Ranma ... es en eso que un golpe manda a volar a Karnak al otro lado del derruido templo ... Karnak tarda unos segundos en recuperarse ...

\- Como ... quien osó a ...?!

No pudo terminar ... todos amigos y enemigos contemplaban a una figura que estaba parada al lado de la caida Ranma ... era una joven bella pero de porte decidido de buzo crema y polo rojo con un cabello que le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros que además emitía un fuerte ki ... era Pan ...

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La pelea de Pan y Mana**

Todos detienen su lucha para observar a Pan ya que para todos era una desconocida "pero quien es ella?" piensa Luna

\- Luna - le dice Lita - quien es ella?

\- No lo se ... realmente no lo se

\- Por lo menos parece estar de nuestro lado - dice Ami

Serena y Akane tambien se detienen y contemplan a la recien llegada "viste como hombre" piensa Sailor Moon

Por su parte Pan contempla extrañada el panorama "que lugar es este? ... se ve que han peleado duramante ... estas chicas pelean en minifaldas? ... que verguenza! ... que hace ese tipo de chistera? ... se va a una fiesta?" en eso contempla los ojos rojos de las sailor "eso si no me gusta ... seran ellas las enemigas? ... la verdad es que ni siquiera se por quien pelear pero me imagino que esta chica caida es Ranma ... ella es la prometida de esa chica tan bonita que me recibió? ... que mundo tan raro ... con razón esta ese viejo pervertido"

\- Quien demonios eres tu? - le increpa Karnak - como te atreves a interferir? ... buscas tu propia muerte?

\- No - le contesta Pan cruzándose de brazos- solo que pasaba por aqui y te vi tan fuerte y tan valiente con alguien que es la mitad de tu tamaño ... asi que me preguntaba si yo soy de la medida para ti ...

\- Te atreves a burlarte de mi! niña marimacha!

\- Oye! te cuento que yo soy muy femenina! o es que tengo que vestir minifaldas para pelear contigo!

\- Tonta! ... ya que lo que quieres es morir ..te dare gusto!

Karnak se lanza contra Pan a gran velocidad ... pero Pan da un salto al costado y Karnak pasa por su lado ... en eso Pan le da un golpe en la cabeza volándole el casco y mandándolo nuevamente al otro lado haciendo una zanja en el piso en su camino ... todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ...

\- Increible! - dice Lita - es mas veloz que Karnak!

\- pero ... quien es? - pregunta Ami

Pan levanta los cuerpos de Ranma y Ukyo y se eleva eludiendo a las sailor transformadas y deposita los cuerpos al lado de Ami y Lita

\- Me imagino que ellas estan de su lado - les dice - cuidenlas ... esto no termina

Pan le dirige una mirada de extrañeza a Serena y luego a Akane "quien es quien aqui?" ... en eso Akane se le aproxima

\- Quien eres tu? - le alcanza a decir

\- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte ...

\- Cuidado con ella! - le grita Luna - el poder de su anillo subyuga la mente de las personas!

En eso Karnak se incorpora furioso y se acerca a Pan

\- Isis! - grita - apartate de ella! ... yo me encargaré de esta intrusa - dirigiéndose a Pan - debo reconocer que me sorprendiste ... eres fuerte ... pero yo no te he mostrado todo mi poder!

\- Asi? ... pues que esperas ... no hagas que me aburra

Karnak incrementa su ki ... y se prepara para atacar ...

En Asgard ... Mana enfrentaba a Dankwart quien la ataca repetidas veces con su Tormenta Gelida pero esta vez Mana los esquiva y trata de acertarle un golpe que Dankwart elude ... en un momento Mana lo ataca con el Polvo de Diamante haciéndolo retroceder ... Mana alcanza a acertarle un golpe derribándolo ... En eso Gernot ataca a Mana pero ella detiene el golpe y vuelve a liberar su AT lastimando esta vez a Gernot ... luego genera un ataque múltiple de meteoros que golpea nuevamente a Gernot derribándolo ... "increible" piensa Aioros "Mana ha alcanzado un gran nivel ... sencillamente esta venciendolos!" ... en eso Dankwart vuelve a atacar pero Mana lo elude y contiene otros golpes ...

\- Es suficiente - dice Mana - Aioros?

El caballero dorado se incorpora ya restablecido ...

\- Mana ... dejalo ... ahora yo peleare ... ve a Asgard

\- Cuidate ...

\- Tu tambien ... y gracias

Mana abandona el combate frente a unos sorprendidos Gernot y Dankwart

\- Espera! - le dice Dankwart - esto no termina!

\- Para mi si - le dice Mana - adios

Mana se retira y Dankwart hace el intento de seguirla pero Aioros se le interpone

\- No Dankwart - le dice - terminemos lo que hemos empezado ... y esta vez será diferente

En tanto Sorrento lanzaba su Melodía Mortal sobre Crim quien es atrapado por ella ... en eso Burgun ataca a Ludegero en una rápida sucesión de golpes alcanzando a golpearlo ... ambos se trenzan en un ataque y defensa simultáneos hasta que al final ambos oponentes toman distancia

En el palacio de Hilda, esta era amenazada por Loki frente a una indecisa Fler. Mientras Trhym combatía a Kristar, la lucha era pareja pero Trhym estaba lastimado y Kristar empieza a tomar ventaja

\- Eres un tonto Trhym ... tu estúpido sentido del honor te ha condenado a muerte

\- Que sabes tu del honor! ... traicionas a los tuyos y me hablas de honor? ... ponerme del lado de ustedes solo habría representado mi muerte!

\- Ja! ... pero no fuiste listo al ponerte de lado de Fler ... traicionas a tu reina tambien

\- Defiendo los intereses de mi reina ... mi guerra contra Asgard continuará luego de que acabe contigo ... Lanza de Hielo!

\- Poder de la Garra Mortal!

El ataque de Kristar supera a Trhym quien es lanzado lejos por esa tecnica ... Trhym se reincorpora lentamente en eso Kristar lo vuelve a atacar golpeándolo y lanzándolo contra los muros quienes se derrumban sobre el ... Kristar se sonrie al no sentir el cosmo de Trhym y va hacia el Altar Mayor

Fler por su parte ante el peligro en el que estaba su hermana se retira la Gema de la Valquiria de su armadura y la deposita en el suelo

\- Fler - grita Hilda - te ordeno que no lo hagas!

\- Lo siento Hilda - le replica Fler - pero tu vida es mas importante para mi

\- Ahora Hilda - la suelta Loki - utiliza la gema para invocar la armadura de Odin

\- Jamas hare eso - la mira orgullosa Hilda - puedes matarme si quieres!

\- No lo haremos Hilda - Kristar aparece en escena - pero si mataremos a Fler delante de ti ... es eso lo que quieres?

Rapidamente Kristar sujeta del cuello a Fler con violencia

\- Fler! - grita a Hilda

\- Tu decides mi querida Hilda - le dice Krisnar

\- Porque? Porque Krisnar? ... porque nos traicionas de esta manera

\- No estoy aqui para discutir ... hazlo ahora!

Fler en eso hace un rápido movimiento y sujeta la mano de Krisnar haciéndolo caer pero al incorporarse, la espada de Loki la hiere en el pecho

\- Fler! - grita Hilda

\- Tonta - le dice Loki - muere de una vez!

En eso repentinamente aparece Mana quien contiene la espada de Loki con sus manos y libera un AT que lo hace retroceder

\- Mana! - exclama Hilda

\- Quien eres tu? - le dice Loki

\- Mana? - exclama Kristar - asi que viniste ... tu!

Mana no contesta y se inclina a Fler y cauteriza su herida

\- Estaras bien Fler ...

\- Mana ... como es que tu ...?

\- No digas nada ... tenía que estar aqui

Krisnar se rie sarcasticamente y se acerca a ambas

\- Que tiernas! ... asi que la discípula viene a ayudar a la maestra! ... entonces moriras junto con ella ... pero antes ...

Krisnar se dirige a coger la Gema per en eso ve que no estaba en el altar ... estaba en la mano de Ikki ..

\- Leo! - grita Krisnar - como es que tu ...?

\- Tronek no resultó demasiado difícil ... ahora las cosas se te han complicado Krisnar ... tu traición no te resultó como esperabas ... sin esta gema no puedes hacer nada!

\- te la quitare ... yo ...

\- Detente Krisnar - le dice Mana

\- Callate mocosa! ... como te atreves a ...

\- Te reto ...

\- Que dices?

\- Te desafío Krisnar ... a ti y a Loki

\- Jaja! ... eres graciosa niña ... yo me basto para ti

\- Sera mejor que la tomes en serio - le dice Ikki - la verdad dudo que puedas con ella

\- Pues bien ... si la quieres ver morir ... de acuerdo ... pero luego te quitaré esa gema!

Mana aparta el cuerpo de Fler del nuevo campo de batalla despues se pone en guardia frente a Krisnar ...

En el Santuario ... Yoga contemplaba el horizonte en dirección a Asgard ... "Mana ... se que tu puedes ... el Supremo Kaiosama no se equivocó contigo"

En otro mundo ... Lisandro contemplaba el mar de LCL mientras pensaba "Mana ... espero que tu puedas sola con ese reto .. pero que misterio se esconde tras de ti?" recordaba las palabras de Kiwishin cuando Mana fue enviada a Asgard mientras el se quedaba en el Santuario "que sucederá con ella? .. le prometí a Misato ..." "lo se Lisandro y no temas ... Mana estará bien ... debe iniciar otro periodo de su entrenamiento" "no lo entiendo SK ... su venida aqui fue casualidad ... porque entonces recibe un entrenamiento tan duro?" "Mana tiene un potencial que debe descubrir y creo que ya deberías saber que nada es casualidad" "que tuvo que ver usted con el que ella este aqui?" "porque lo preguntas?" "porque me he dado cuenta que en todas esas casualidades usted esta por ahi" "Lisandro ... las casualidades se dan solas ... yo solo les doy un empujon" "y porque no hubo esa casualidad con Asuka?" "porque eso hubiera sido forzar algo que no debe darse" ... al rato se da cuenta que una persona se acerca ... era Asuka

\- No deberías salir - le dice Lisandro - hace frío

\- No te pongas en ese plan ... yo se cuidarme sola

\- Si te enfermas ... tambien lo enfermas a el

\- Tambien se cuidarlo a el

\- Hasta cuando me tratarás con hostilidad Asuka?

\- Porque dices eso? ... acaso no duermes en mi casa?

\- Tu lo has dicho ... tu casa ... si tuvieras perro me harías dormir con el ...

Asuka se le acerca y le pone las manos en los hombros

\- No te pongas asi ... lo siento ... creo que soy un poco dura contigo ... dame tiempo

\- Te molesto realmente?

\- No ... no eres exactamente tu ..

\- Entonces?

\- Es esta situación! ... este cementerio ... a veces me pongo a pensar si realmente quiera criar a nuestro hijo aqui

Lisandro voltea y la mira "nuestro hijo? ... es la primera vez que lo menciona de esa manera!"

\- No estas de acuerdo conmigo? - le pregunta Asuka

\- No lo se ... yo creo que si podemos pero tambien quiero verte contenta ... pero habrá tiempo para ver como lo remediamos ... de repente ir a otro sitio ... hablar con los demas sobrevivientes ...

\- Quieres fundar una ciudad?

\- Y como la llamo? Asukalandia? Asukopolis? Ciudad Asuka? ... jaja!

\- Te burlas de mi? - lo mira enojada Asuka

\- Lo siento ... solo recordaba a Pan ... cuando estuve en su mundo me contó que a una ciudad le pusieron el nombre de su abuelo

\- te refieres a Son Goku? ... que horrible nombre sería ..

\- No ... a su abuelo por parte de madre ... veras ... cuando Gohan derrotó a un ser poderoso llamado Cell, los de su mundo pensaron que había sido el abuelo de Pan y le pusieron el nombre a una ciudad

\- Y que nombre era?

\- Ciudad Satan

\- Que horrible! y que mal gusto! ... acaso asi se llamaba el?

\- Bueno ... le decían Mister Satan ... asi lo conocían

\- Lo conociste? ... era fuerte?

\- La verdad no lo conocí y la otra verdad era que no era mas fuerte que tu ... exagero ... era una persona normal

\- Que raro y porque tuvo el merito y no el otro abuelo de Pan?

\- A ellos eso no les importaba ... es mas ... siguieron manteniendo la farsa ... decían que la gente se entristecería si supiera la verdad

\- Que extraños - Asuka penso en todo el tiempo que ella ha vivido ... siempre pensando en destacar, en ser la mejor, en ser reconocida por eso el ser superada por Shinji fue un estigma para ella ... el pensar en personas como el padre de Pan que renunciaban al reconocimiento le resultaba difícil de asimilar pese a que ella lo había conocido

Lisandro sabía lo que estaba pensando pero se cuido de decírselo porque sabía que eso la molestaba ... Asuka lo contempla

\- No se que pensar de alguien asi - le dice Asuka - quizás antes lo habría tildado de estúpido ... pero ahora ... siento que echa por los suelos lo que represento tanto para mi ... el reconocimiento, en ser la mejor

\- Eso es muy humano Asuka ... yo tambien lo he sentido ... siempre quise ser mejor que mi padre y mi hermano ... no se si lo logré pero ya no me interesa

\- Sabes? ... ahora que mencionaste a Pan no puedo evitar pensar en Rei ... como estara ella? ... Shinji me contó que descubrió que fue reemplazada por un clon ... luego me dijiste que estaba en el mundo de Pan ... que estara haciendo?

\- Estoy seguro que estara bien ... una vez me contaron que el caballero pegaso ... Seiya, le dijo a Goku que su mundo era un manicomio ... imaginate ... animales que hablan, un rey perro, deidades que conviven con ellos ... en realidad no lo calificaría de manicomio ... yo diría mas bien divertido pero es sencillamente diferente al mundo que tu y yo conocimos

\- Y muy diferente a este ...

\- Eso ... solo depende de nosotros ...

\- Bueno ... ayudame a levantarme ... quieres acompañarme a ver a Shinji? ... creo que aun sigue deprimido

\- Si vamos ...

Ambos se levantan y en el camino Asuka por primera vez toma la mano de Lisandro

En tanto en Juuban ... Pan recibía el ataque de Karnak que la hace retroceder ... ambos contendientes vuelven a tomar distancia y Karnak se lanza otra vez al ataque, pero esta vez Pan lo esquiva todos sus golpes y le conecta uno que Karnak contiene y retrocede "es realmente rápida ... quien demonios es ella?"

Ami trataba de reanimar a Ranma y Ukyo, mientras Lita jalaba a Serena hacia su lado al notar que las demas sailor se ponían estrategicamente cerca a ella mientras una embobada Serena contemplaba la pelea

\- Oye! que haces? - le dice a Lita

\- No te das cuenta que te estan rodeando? lo que quieren es quitarte la Piedra Lunar!

\- Un momento ... Tuxedo Mask! ... ven conmigo! no te vayas con ellas!

\- No Serena ... esta ahora controlado por Akane ... por favor trata de usar la Piedra para recuperarlos!

En eso Karnak lanza un ataque de energía contra Pan quien lo desvía con una mano ... en eso Pan se eleva

\- Quieres jugar asi eh? ... pues toma esto!

Pan le lanza una esfera de energía que Karnak evita pero el estruendo hace retroceder a los espectadores

\- Retrocedamos! - grita Luna - esta pelea se esta poniendo mas violenta

\- Lita! Serena! - les dice Ami - ayudenme con Ranma y Ukyo ... debemos salir de aqui

\- Y Tuxedo Mask? - dice Serena

\- No es el momento de preocuparnos por el ... debemos diseñar una estrategia ... mientras pelean aun seguimos en desventaja ... Lita! que pasa contigo?

Lita contempla a Pan y la pelea que llevaba contra Karnak

\- Es que ... ella me recuerda a otra persona ...

\- Despues me lo dices! - grita Luna - retrocedan! ... cuidado las otras se han dado cuenta

Akane había dirigido su vista hacia el grupo y vuela hacia ellos

\- Ya habrá oportunidad para que me des lo que es mío Sailor Moon ... por ahora solo dejen a Ranma donde esta

\- Eso nunca! - le dice Lita - tu ya no eres Akane Tendo ... no se lo que eres pero jamas te reconoceré como reina y no te dejare a Ranma para que lo mates a tu gusto!

\- Tonta - le dice Akane - el Milenio de plata me corresponde a mi por derecho ... la Reina Serenity me despojó de mi corona y me condenó al destierro sin el derecho de tener descendencia ... reencarno cada cierto tiempo para subsistir y ahora escogi a esta chica ...

\- Como es que no apareciste antes?

\- Las condiciones no lo permitían ... necesitaba un cuerpo fuerte y además existía el peligro de Sailor Galaxia ... ahora ella derrotada ustedes no se me opondrán! ahora dejen a Ranma ... por favor

\- No haremos eso - le dice Ami

\- Entonces se los quitaré!

Akane se lanza contra ellas, Lita y Ami atacan a Akane pero esta facilmente las hace un lado pero en eso Serena prepara su ataque

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

El ataque esta vez da en el blanco pero Akane genera un escudo que la protege pero la hace retroceder ... en eso las demas sailor avanzan hacia Serena pero en ese momento una ráfaga de energía les corta el avance ... rafaga que fue lanzada por Pan

\- Demonios - dice Akane - estuvo atenta a lo que pasaba aqui ... Karnak! que es lo que estas esperando!?

Karnak herido en su amor propio comienza a elevar su energía "maldición ... he probado mis ataques pero no han resultado ... pero esto acabará ahora ... esta vez usare mi poder verdadero" La energía de Karnak comienza a incrementarse enormemente

\- Maldita mocosa! - le grita - ahora probarás mi verdadero poder! Ahhhhhh!

Todo alrededor de Karnak estalla "Ha incrementado enormemente su poder ... esto se va a poner difícil" piensa Pan ...

\- Me podrías esperar un momento? - le dice Pan a Karnak

\- Que?

\- No tardaré ...

En eso se acerca hacia Serena

\- Toma - le da dos semillas del ermitaño - dale esto a esos dos chicos que estan caidos para que puedan huir ... esto se va a poner muy duro

\- Pero ... - replica Serena

\- Sailor Moon - le dice Luna - hazle caso ... los poderes de Karnak se han hecho muy grandes

\- Sailor Moon? ... ahhh ... entonces tu debes ser amiga de Hotaru

\- Conoces el nombre de Sailor Saturn?! - le dice Luna ... Ami y Lita se acercan al escuchar

\- Si ... tu no eres Serena Tsukino?

\- No! - grita Serena - ese es mi secreto! tonta!

Akane se ríe, desciende al suelo y se dirige al grupo

\- Vaya ... vaya ... asi que tu eres realmente Serena Tsukino? ... ya me parecía raro ya que no podían haber dos personas igual de tontas ... eso quiere decir que Mercury es Ami Mizuno y Jupiter es Lita Kino

\- Ya ves lo que hiciste?! - le grita Serena a Pan

\- Que hice yo?... hay que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta! - replica Pan

\- No la culpes - les dice Akane - acaso olvidan que tengo a las demas Sailor bajo mi control? ... no se los había preguntado pero ya lo iba a hacer ... asi que solo era cuestión de tiempo - dirigiéndose a Pan - asi que tu sabes donde esta Sailor Saturn? ... entonces te conviene entregármela

\- Para que la quieres?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia

\- Pues no la tendrás ... ella esta a salvo ... en mi mundo ... Setsuna la envío allí y ahora me doy cuenta porque!

\- Entonces deberé obligarte a traerla! ... Karnak!

Karnak se acerca cansado de tanta charla

\- Terminaste niña? ... ahora pelea!

\- No lo hagas - le dice Luna - no se quien eres ... pero Karnak ha incrementado sus poderes

\- No te preocupes, eso hace la pelea mas interesante ... y mi nombre es Pan ...

Pan vuela y se pone en frente de Karnak

\- Ya estoy lista ...

Karnak se lanza contra ella chocando sus poderes con gran estruendo ...

En Asgard ... Mana había desafiado a Krisnar y a Loki ... Krisnar se pone al frente de Mana

\- Yo me basto para ti ... te estuve observando todo el tiempo que estuviste entrenando aqui ... se muy bien que no tienes la capacidad para enfrentar a un dios guerrero asi que te quitaré las presunciones que tienes de desafiarme!

Krisnar lanza su ataque pero Mana lo esquiva y contiene algunos golpes ... Krisnar eleva su cosmo para ejecutar su técnica

\- Poder de la Garra Mortal!

El ataque arrasa con lo que toca del palacio de Hilda ... cuando se disipa la humareda, Krisnar contempla con sorpresa que Mana seguía de pie e ilesa

\- Que? ... pero como eludiste mi ataque?

\- No la eludí ... solo use esto

Mana libera su AT y lo lanza contra Krisnar pero este elude el ataque sorpresivamente y se lanza sobre Mana golpeándola y derribándola

\- Jaja! ... te lo dije ... creiste que no conocía que podías generar aquella fuerza que tu llamabas Escudo AT?... durante tu entrenamiento aquí pude ver que la formabas y pareces haber olvidado que en aquella batalla que libraron contra aquel ser llamado Broly descubrieron que no es un arma invencible ... solo aprendí que era lo que habían hecho para contrarrestarla

\- Te estuviste preparando para eso? - le dice Ikki

\- sabía que Hilda y Fler tenían planes para Mana ... solo me prepare para ello - contesta Krisnar

Mana se reincorpora y contempla a Krisnar

\- Cometí un error al confiar solo en el AT ... hay otras formas

\- Aun quieres seguir peleando conmigo?

\- lo haré - le contesta Mana - recuerdo que me dijiste una vez que yo volvería a Asgard por ti ... y aqui estoy

\- Sabía que no lo olvidarías ... pero no me refería a esto

\- Lo se ...

Dos años antes ... en Asgard

Mana había terminado sus entrenamientos con Fler y descansaba contemplando el frío panorama que se extendía a sus ojos ... el entrenamiento la agotaba por eso disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos pese al frío reinante ... ansiaba que este entrenamiento terminará ya ... en eso siente una presencia que se acerca

\- Eres tu Krisnar?

\- Como lo supiste?

\- Conozco tu presencia ... ya me acostumbre a ella

\- No lo entiendo ...

\- Has estado presente en cada una de mis sesiones con Fler ... siempre escondido ... no deberías hacerlo ya que esta prohibido ver el entrenamiento de Valkirias

\- Prohibido? Ja! ... que tontería! ... además si esta prohibido porque Fler no me lo dice?

\- Ella no lo sabe

\- Como? acaso solo tu te diste cuenta?

\- Si ... como tu atención esta centrada en mi es imposible no darse cuenta

Krisnar le da la espalda para que Mana no vea que se avergonzaba

\- Hasta cuando te quedarás aqui?

\- No lo se ... creo que seis meses mas ... depende de Fler

Despues de un momento de silencio Mana se levanta y se acerca a Krisnar

\- Tu eres del clan Ariotto? no es cierto?

\- Si ... a que viene eso?

\- Lei la historia de Penrril quien murió luchando contra el dragón Shiru ... se que están decidiendo elegir a los nuevos dioses guerreros ... estas entre los candidatos?

\- Asi es ... espero recibir la armadura de Ariotto ...

\- A seguir la tradición de los Ariotto?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia ...

Krisnar se retira dejando sola a Mana pero antes de que Krisnar se pierda de vista Mana lo llama

\- Krisnar ...

Este se detiene pero no voltea

\- Nos vemos mañana - le alcanza a decir Mana

Krisnar continua su marcha saliendo del lugar ...

En Juuban ... Gemma, Nodoka y Soun corrían en sentido contrario a mucha gente que huía de sus casas ... Gemma detiene a uno

\- Que sucede?

\- No lo saben - contesta el interpelado - hay unos monstruos luchando en lo que una vez fue el Templo Hikawa ... mi casa tambien esta destruida!

\- En el Templo Hikawa? - dice Nodoka - no es allí donde vive una de las amigas de Akane?

\- Si ...sera mejor apresurarnos

En tanto en Nerima ... Hapossai ya estaba recuperado, mientras Cologne le increpaba su comportamiento ...

\- Te mereces lo que te paso! - le grita - eso te enseñará a respetar a las mujeres ... especialmente a una que viene de otro mundo

\- Vaya - le dice Hapossai - es realmente fuerte ... que hacemos ahora?

\- Debemos de tratar de sincronizarnos con el Supremo Kaiosama ... tal vez ...

En eso Cologne se queda contemplando el cielo ... y su expresión cambia ...

\- Shampoo - le dice a su nieta - ve donde esta tu prometido ... Mousse ... acompáñala ...

\- Pero ... abuela - le dice Shampoo - que vas a hacer?

\- Ve querida ... no te preocupes ... Hapossai y yo debemos quedarnos aqui a ayudar al Supremo Kaiosama ... vamos ... apresurate ...

Shampoo baja seguida por Mousse mientras Hapossai contempla a Cologne

\- Ya lo sabes ... verdad? - le dice

\- Si ... ya lo se - contesta Cologne - es el fin ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 8**


	5. Capitulo 9 - Capitulo 10

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para asi entender la siguiente historia**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **La oscuridad**

Mientras en Juuban ... Pan continuaba su lucha contra Karnak quien había tomado la ventaja incrementando su poder. Despues de un intercambio de golpes, Karnak alcanza a derribarla. Pan se repone y contraataca pero Karnak esta vez la elude y nuevamente la derriba. En eso Pan se eleva pero Karnak la sigue y nuevamente se trenzan en un combate aéreo ... los demás observan la pelea pero ya Serena le había dado las semillas del ermitaño a Ranma y a Ukyo quienes rapidamente se habían repuesto .. Ranma observa asombrado la pelea de Pan con Karnak

\- Pepepero - dice - quien esa chica?

\- No lo se - le dice Luna - pero te salvo la vida

\- Parece poseer un gran poder para pelear de esa manera con Karnak - dice Ukyo

\- Si ... pero ahora esta en problemas ... los poderes de Karnak se han incrementado y parece que no puede contra el

Ranma se queda observando la pelea "como es posible? ... esa chica no puede ser mas fuerte que yo! ... pero parece que si ... Karnak se ha hecho mucho mas fuerte y esa chica le esta dando pelea" en eso contempla a Akane quien de pronto voltea y tambien la ve "Akane ... tu realmente querías matarme ... entonces es cierto que me odias?"

En Asgard ... Mana estaba frente a frente con Krisnar ... ambos elevan su cosmo ...

\- Lo que te dije ya no importa ahora - le dice Krisnar - decidiste ser mi enemiga y morirás por ello

\- Debo entender entonces que lo que dijiste no significo nada ...

\- Lo realmente importante aqui es que no significo nada para ti por eso me estas enfrentando

\- Te equivocas en eso ... significó mucho para mi ... por eso estoy aqui ...

Hace mas de dos años ... en Asgard ...

Mana se encontraba contemplando el horizonte que se perdía en el mar helado ... de pronto una figura se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de ella

\- Sigues intentandolo Krisnar? - dice Mana - ya deberías saber que no puedes ocultar tu cosmo de mi ...

\- Por lo visto no puedo sorprenderte ... que haces aqui?

\- Solo contemplaba el mar

\- En esa dirección esta Grecia ... estas añorando volver?

\- He permanecido alli tanto tiempo como acá ... porque la extrañaría mas que Asgard?

\- Quizás por alguien?

\- Ah si? y por quien crees?

\- tal vez .. Lisandro de Sagitario ...se que te escribes con el

\- Por lo visto sabes mucho de mi ... que te da el derecho de espiarme?

\- No te espio solo me intereso por ti ...

\- Si piensas que entre Lisandro y yo hay algo te equivocas ... el extraña mucho a una conocida mía ... solo somos amigos ... después de todo le debo la vida y el que me haya dado una familia

\- Y tu verdadera familia? acaso no la extrañas?

\- No lo se ... ni siquiera se si viven ... en mi mundo mi vida fue una pesadilla a excepción de una vez en que creí conocer el amor ..

\- Creiste? ... ya no piensas lo mismo?

\- No estoy segura ...

\- Bueno ... debo regresar a Asgard ... no permanezcas mucho aqui ... quieres volver conmigo?

\- Gracias ... quisiera permanecer unos momentos mas

\- Esta bien ... caminaré lento asi tal vez me des alcance ...

Krisnar se aleja de Mana quien se queda contemplando el horizonte de pronto el voltea y vuelve a mirarla

\- Mana ...

\- Si?

\- Dejame decirte que ... si algún día vuelves a Grecia ... te extrañaré mucho ...

Otra vez en Asgard .. en el presente ...

Mana contemplaba a Krisnar quien elevaba su cosmo

\- Porque entonces volviste?! - le grita Krisnar - que quieres decir?

\- Me importas Krisnar ... sabía que algo pasaba en tu interior ... quiero ayudarte

\- No quiero tu ayuda! ... solo pelea! ya no quiero escucharte!

Krisnar se lanza contra Mana quien se prepara a recibir el ataque ...

En otro lado Burgun neutralizaba los ataques de Ludegero quien estaba ya perdiendo la calma al no poder derrotarlo ...

\- Tempestad Oscura!

\- Garra del tigre!

Ambas técnicas chocan y se neutralizan "debo ganarle ... estan ya peleando dentro de Asgard ... debo de acudir de inmediato"

Por su lado Sorrento neutralizaba a Crim con su melodía mortal, en eso Crim toma distancia y eleva su cosmo, en eso su cuerpo se cubre de una barrera de hielo y avanza hacia Sorrento ... la Melodía Mortal no lo detiene y un golpe avienta a Sorrento ... Crim no habla pero una sonrisa se advierte a través del hielo "inteligente ... el hielo impide pasar cualquier sonido u onda que llegue a su cerebro ... sencillamente a neutralizado mi técnica" piensa Sorrento

En tanto ... Aioros aun enfrentaba a Dankwart y Gernot ... ambos vuelven a atacar simultáneamente poniendo en aprietos a Aioros quien se cubre del ataque de los cristales oscuros momento aprovechado por Dankwart para atacarlo ... en eso Aioros alcanza el séptimo sentido y elude a Dankwart pero en lugar de atacarlo se dirige contra Gernot

\- Poder Escorpio Ataca!

La técnica de Aioros impacta de lleno en Gernot pero a su vez empuja los cristales oscuros atravesando a su dueño ... Gernot cae al suelo sin vida

\- Gernot! - grita Dankwart - tu! Aioros!

\- Si ... ahora sigues tu Dankwart!

Ambos incrementan su cosmo para la batalla final ...

En tanto en el templo de Kamisama ... Rei, Goten, Trunks y Kiwishin esperaban impacientes a que salga Hotaru ...

\- No te preocupes Rei - le dice Goten - sabes que Pan puede cuidarse sola, lo malo es que es muy impulsiva

\- Eso lo se - replica Rei - y eso es lo que me preocupa ... asume el riesgo sin importarle nada

En eso la puerta se abre y salen Mr. Popo con Hotaru a quien no solo se le ve diferente sino pareciera que hubiese crecido ... su mirada es mas tranquila ...

\- Y ... como les fue? - pregunta Trunks

\- Muy bien - les dice Mr. Popo - mas me dediqué a limbiar y cocinar ya que esta niña abrende rabido ... Mr. Bobo se acuerda de Goku

\- Como estas tu? - le pregunta Trunks a Hotaru

\- Bien ... comenzamos? - le contesta Hotaru

\- Tan rápido? ... no quieres descansar?

\- Para que? ... puedo descansar allí adentro también ... verdad Kiwishin?

\- Es cierto - les contesta Kiwishin - al estar fuera del tiempo y del espacio nos permitirá ganar tiempo ... creo que pueden continuar, asi que mejor apresúrense para que pueda intentar traer a Pan ,,,

\- Esta bien - dice Trunks - despues de ti Hotaru ...

Ambos entran y la puerta se cierra ... Rei se queda mirando la puerta con expresión preocupada

\- Porque no entramos todos? ... tal vez podamos ayudar a Hotaru - dice Rei

\- No es bosible - dice Mr. Popo - solo dos bueden entrar a la Habidación del diembo ...

\- Pero una vez me contaron que el abuelo de Pan con el papa de Trunks entraron con el Supremo Kaiosama?

\- Es porque la naturaleza de los kaiosamas, especialmente de mi ancestro es totalmente diferente a la de las personas normales

\- Bueno ... no me parece bien que Trunks este a solas con Hotaru ... aunque que puede pasar en media hora?

\- Esteee ... querrás decir una semana - le dice Kiwishin

\- Que?!

\- Si ... la habitación del tiempo es la entrada a una dimensión etérea ... donde el tiempo y el espacio parecen no existir ... al cerrarse la puerta, aca pasa una hora pero adentro es un mes

\- Por eso el Goku y el Vegeda la usaron para endrenar para luchar con monsdruo Cell ... son los únicos que han sobordado mas de un día adendro

\- Ppepero - balbucea Rei - me estan diciendo que Trunks estará a solas con una chica una semana?

\- Si pero es para entrenarla - le dice Kiwishin con gesto inocente - que puede pasar?

\- Abrán esa puerta! - grita Rei golpeando la puerta pero kiwishin la jala de un brazo

\- No puedes abrirla Rei ... una vez que se cierra no puede abrirse ... solo del otro lado

\- porque no me lo dijeron?! - grita Rei

\- Crei que ya Goten y Trunks te lo habrían dicho ... ellos entrenaron allí cuando lucharon contra Maijin Buu

\- Goten lo sabía? - exclama Rei - GOTEN!

Rei vuela buscando a Goten quien cautelosamente se había escondido en el templo, dejando desconcertados a Mr. Popo y a Kiwishin ...

\- Mr. Bobo no endiende ... - dice Mr. Popo mientras Kiwishin hace un gesto

En Juuban ... la gente huía de los alrededores mientras Pan luchaba contra Krisnar ... en medio de la sucesión de golpes, los demas observaban asombrados ... en eso Lita se acerca a Ranma y Ukyo

\- Como se recuperaron tan rápido? - les pregunta a ambos

\- Por algo que nos dió Sailor Moon - contesta Ukyo - a propósito no te lo hemos agradecido

\- No me des las gracias - les contesta Serena - esa chica me dio dos pastillas para que las comieran

\- Pastillas? - dice Lita - ah ... por un momento creí que fueron semillas

\- pero fueron semillas ... por lo menos eso parecían - dice Ami

\- Estas segura?

\- No ... no lo se

\- Yo no me fijé - dice Serena

\- Yo nomás me lo comi - dice Ranma - encima de que me supera le debo además la vida ... que humillación!

\- No comienzes Ranma - le regaña Ukyo - además no la esta pasando bien ... quizás tengamos que intervenir

\- Lo que sería un suicidio - dice Luna - Karnak esta mucho mas fuerte ahora

\- Creo que nuestra mayor preocupación ahora es Akane ... miralas ya saben que Karnak esta ganando y vienen hacia aca!

Era cierto ... las demás sailor con Akane a la cabeza se acercaban al grupo ... en eso Karnak golpea a Pan y la estrella contra el piso, antes de que Pan reaccione la vuelve a golpear estrellándola contra las casas vecinas ... Karnak estira su mano y genera un ataque de energía. Una esfera cae sobre Pan haciendo estallar todo y destruyendo las casas a su alrededor

\- Oh no! - dice Lita - perdió!

\- Jaja! - rie Akane - bien hecho Karnak! ... no se quien era esa chica pero ya no molestará mas ... ahora que ya no tienen quien los defienda ... Serena ... entregame la Piedra Lunar!

\- Serena? - dicen Ranma y Ukyo a coro

\- despues hablamos de eso! - les dice Luna - Serena trata de atacarlos, ustedes tiene que ayudarnos, mientras tengamos a sailor Moon hay esperanzas

\- Si - dice Ranma - pero ...

En eso se escucha un estruendo y un bolido emerge de las ruinas ... al disiparse la humareda aparece Pan ...

\- Que? - exclama Karnak

\- Esta viva! - dice Ranma - como pudo sobrevivir a eso?

\- Maldición! - exclama Akane - estamos perdiendo el tiempo ... retiro lo dicho Karnak ... que esperas para terminarla!?

\- Maldita sea! - exclama Karnak - no se como lo hiciste pero no te burlarás de mi ... ya te he demostrado que soy superior! no podrás contenerme por mucho tiempo y te mataré!

\- te equivocas conmigo pero le doy la razón a esa chica ... ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo ... asi que acabaré esto de una vez ... me doy cuenta que estas luchando con tu máximo poder asi que ya no sostendré esta lucha

\- te das por vencida acaso niña?

\- No ... solo definiré esta lucha asi ... Ahhhhhh!

En un instante una enorme luz se forma alrededor de ella ... todos los presentes sintieron el enorme poder desplegado por Pan haciéndo que todos se fueran de espaldas especialmente Lita y Ranma ... ellas comprendían lo que significaba ese poder

\- No puede ser ... - exclama Ami

\- Ella ... - dice Ranma

\- Es ... es un saiyajin! - grita Lita

Pan había alcanzado el nivel de Supersaiyajin ...

En Asgard ... Mana recibe los ataques de Krisnar conteniéndolos todos y contraataca a velocidad, pero los ataques tambien son contenidos por Krisnar quien luego toma distancia ...

\- Poder de la Garra Mortal!

El ataque esta vez es esquivado por Mana quien ataca con el Polvo de Diamante ... Krisnar a duras penas esquiva el ataque pero ya Mana se ha colocado a su lado y lo derriba de un golpe "vaya ... y yo que pense que no había aprendido bien lo que le enseñé" piensa Ikki

\- Buen movimiento Mana - le dice un restablecido Krisnar- pero no basta eso para vencerme

\- Lo se ... eso fue solo de prueba

Mientras Loki observa la pelea pero contempla a Ikki "debo aprovechar la oportunidad para quitarle la Gema"

Por su parte, Aioros se preparaba a enfrentar a Dankwart ... comienza a elevar su cosmo, mientras su contrincante el suyo ... Aioros prepara su ataque y lo libera contra Dankwart

\- Poder Escorpio Ataca!

\- Muro de Hielo!

El ataque de Aioros es neutralizado por la t{ecnica de Dankwart ... en eso Aioros genera una nueva técnica

\- Aguja Escarlata Antares!

El poder de Aioros quiebra la técnica de Dankwart y un rayo atraviesa el pecho de su contrincante ... Dankwart cae mal herido ...

\- Pero ... -exclama Dankwart - no ... no es posible

Aioros se acerca al caido Dankwart y le da la ambrosía ... ante la sorpresa de Dankwart este se repone de sus heridas

\- No lo entiendo - le dice Dankwart - porque has hecho eso?

\- No lo comprendes? - le contesta Aioros - tu y Gernot estuvieron a punto de derrotarme ... aunque hayan sido dos eso no cambia el resultado ... de no haber sido por Mana yo habría muerto ... ahora te doy la misma oportunidad ... si quieres seguir combatiendo esta vez será de igual a igual!

\- Te entiendo - le alcanza a decir Dankwart - sera como dices ...

Dankwart lentamente se va recuperando y se reincorpora frente a Aioros ...

Mientras en el Templo de Kamisama, mientras Goten seguía escondido de Rei, Kiwishin y Dende esperaban que pasara la media hora

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le dice Dende - es realmente la situación tan delicada como presiento?

\- Si - contesta Kiwishin - esto no es como fue la conjunción de universos ... esto es algo totalmente diferente ... pero a diferencia de las otras veces desconozco la naturaleza del evento ... es como si ... un agujero se hubiera abierto ... como una herida en el universo

\- Y como toda herida tiende a infectarse ...

\- Si ... en ese caso habría algo que provoque la infección ... claro! ... esta bien la analogía ... se provocó una herida en el universo y algo esta aprovechando para reproducirse!

\- Recuerda lo que nos dijo Hotaru de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia?

\- Si ... ella estaba dominada por la semilla del Caos .. sera que ...?

\- Podría ser ...

\- Esa presencia que destruyó el palacio del Tiempo y a Setsuna, apenas alcanzé a sentirla pero era algo ominoso pero lo curioso es que no sentí maldad ... por lo menos no la que sentí con Maijin Buu e incluso con el Dragon de Una Estrella

\- Quería preguntarle algo - le dice Dende - recuerdo a esta chica llamada Mana ... no creo que su llegada aqui desde su mundo y el viaje al mundo de Lisandro sea casualidad ... quien es ella?

\- Eso - le contesta Kiwishin - lo sabrás a su tiempo ... ni siquiera yo lo se bien ... pero tienes razón ... nada es casualidad ... ni siquiera la presencia de Rei Ayanami ... ni el hijo de Asuka Langley ... o los poderes de Pan

\- Como dice?

\- Paciencia Dende ... eso es parte de el ser Kamisama ..

Mientras en otro mundo ... Asuka y Lisandro entraban a la casa de Shinji ... este estaba sentado contemplando el vacío

\- Shinji - le dice Lisandro - no deberías estar asi ...

Pero Shinji no responde y Asuka lo sacude de un hombro

\- Baka! ... que demonios te sucede? es que acaso el que Mana se haya ido te convirtió en un zombie?

Shinji se levanta y mira a Lisandro con furia ...

\- Para que volvieron Lisandro?! - le grita - esta era la misión de Mana? ... venir aqui por unos meses y dejarlo todo de esta manera?!

\- Tu lo sabes ... y ella no nos ha abandonado ... ella volverá

\- Hace unas horas me dijistes que no estabas seguro!

\- Se lo que te dije ... pero debemos tener confianza

\- Confianza? ... confie en mi madre y ella se convirtió en parte del Eva 01! confié en mi padre y el me abandonó a la primera oportunidad! confie en Misato y ella esta muerta! confié en Rei y se largó a la primera oportunidad! confié en Asuka y ... va a tener un hijo tuyo!

Asuka se abalanza sobre Shinji y le da un bofetón

\- Que derecho tienes para mencionarme de esa manera! - le grita Asuka mientras Lisandro la sujeta - tengo yo acaso la culpa de que seas un niño llorón? es que acaso era tu novia o que? ... este hijo lo tengo porque quise y quiero tenerlo y supe a quien escoger!

\- Ya basta! - levanta la voz Lisandro - veanse ... son ustedes acaso el nuevo comienzo para la humanidad? ... si es asi entonces que mejor venga el cuarto impacto! ... no se dan cuenta acaso que estan retrocediendo? ... Shinji ya deberías saber que la vida esta llena de pruebas ... tu la pasaste al enfrentarte a tu padre, a NERV, a SEELE y a los angeles ... lo hiciste cuando afrontaste el Tercer Impacto ... lo hiciste cuando luchaste contra los Jinetes y contra Broly ... hablas de que te fallaron ... acaso Shiru te falló? acaso Pan o Gohan les fallaron?

\- Ellos se fueron y nos dejaron aqui! - grita Shinji

\- Porque tu ... al igual que ellos afrontaste un destino aqui y eso era parte de tu propia evolución ... como la de ellos ... Asuka ... no te voy a decir lo que debes o no debes hacer pero recuerda que siempre hemos hablado sobre la comprensión

\- Que quieres decir con que ellos cumplen un destino? - pregunta Asuka

\- En estos momentos ustedes pueden tener tranquilidad porque ellos luchan ... Mana, Pan, Rei y otros ...

\- Que? - le dice Shinji - como es que lo sabes?

\- Solo lo se ... y eso me da impotencia ... porque mientras ellos luchan ... yo estoy aqui sin poder ayudarlos ... pero ese es mi destino

En tanto en Juuban ... Serena, Lita, Ranma y los demás espectadores no salían de su asombro ... esa niña era un saiyajin! ... jamás podrían olvidar el despliegue de poder que puede desarrollar ese nivel de transformación

\- No puedo creerlo - dice Ami - ella ...

\- Es cierto - dice Luna - tiene el nivel de poder de Trunks cuando estuvo aqui!

Lita se había quedado pasmada ... lo que tenía ante sus ojos era algo que le costaba admitir "no puede ser ... pero ... y Trunks?" en tanto Ranma pensaba "me sentía mejor el pensar que Trunks por ser hombre tenía ese nivel"

Las sailor transformadas tambien demostraban preocupación ... Akane tambien sabía lo que representaba pero no Karnak

\- Tu! - le dice Karnak a la chica que repentinamente se había vuelto rubia - que clase de criatura eres?! tu no eres humana! ... los humanos no pueden desarrollar ese tipo de poder!

\- Tienes razón y te equivocas ... no soy humana en parte ... te rindes?

\- No! ... no lo haré ... aun no he empezado a luchar!

Karnak se lanza contra Pan pero esta vez ella lo elude, rapidamente se coloca cerca de el y lo golpea derribándolo Karnak se eleva lanzando esferas de energía que Pan desvía con sus manos y velozmente se acerca a Karnak produciéndose un intercambio de golpes pero finalmente Pan se impone, Karnak cae al suelo haciendo un hoyo ... Pan aterriza cerca de el

\- Ultima oportunidad - le dice Pan - aun no he empezado a luchar en serio

Karnak sale maltrecho del agujero y contempla a Akane

\- Isis! ... dile a las demas sailor que la ataquen ... no podrá contra todos nosotros

Pero Isis se cruza de brazos y sonrie

\- Lo siento Karnak - le dice Akane - pero las sailor son mis guerreras ... no tuyas ... afronta esta lucha como heredero al trono de la Luna ... ese es tu deber

\- Que dices? - la mira intrigado Karnak - pero tu ...

\- Eres mi prometido y aspirante al trono de la Luna no? pues demuestra que eres digno de ambos

\- Demostrar? - le dice Karnak - pero ... no voy a ganar!

\- Eso ya lo se ... y que? ... si vas a perder hazlo como

hombre ...

\- No puedes hacerme esto!

\- No? ... ya lo hice ...

Karnak se incorpora y eleva su poder al máximo y ataca a Pan ... en eso Pan espera inmovil y a milímetros del puño de Karnak desaparece para luego volver a golpear a Karnak y sujetarlo del brazo ... le da vueltas y le estrella contra el piso ... Karnak se reincorpora con dificulta pero un fuerte golpe le deshace la armadura derribándolo nuevamente ... Pan estira la mano y genera una esfera de energía

\- Te lo advertí! - le dice Pan quien parece disfrutar el momento

Karnak queda lívido sin atinar a moverse ... todos quedan en suspenso ... pero en eso Pan regresiona la esfera y baja la mano

\- No - dice Pan - mi abuelito jamás habría hecho eso ... porque esta mal ... no puedo sebarme en el vencido ... ya te vencí Karnak ... ahora quiero que liberes a estas chicas y al tipo del traje chistoso y se vayan de aqui

\- Eso no depende de el querida - le dice Akane - soy yo la que manda aqui ...

Todas las sailor transformadas se ponen alrededor de Akane quien se pone tambien frente a Pan ... en eso Luna quien observaba la escena contempla el cielo

\- Creen que debamos ayudarla? - dice Ukyo

\- Yo creo que puede sola - dice Ranma

\- Yo creo que si hay que ayudarla - dice Ami

\- Chicas? - les dice Luna - vean el cielo ...

Todos levantan la vista ... incluso Akane y las otras Sailor y se sorprendieron de igual manera ... Pan se percató tambien y sintió temor "no ... por favor ... que no haya sido mi culpa ..."

El cielo era rojo intenso y en el medio de el había una mancha negra que crecía asemejándose a un ojo ...

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Ragnarok. El Caos Comienza**

Pan y los demas espectadores que incluía tambien a Akane y a las sailor transformadas observaban el extraño fenómeno del cielo que parecía tomar forma sobre ellos

\- Luna - pregunta Lita - que es eso?

\- No lo se ... - mirando a Ami - puedes identificarlo?

\- Trataré - contesta Ami sacando su computadora

\- Tal vez sea cosa de ella - dice Serena señalando a Akane - oye tu! que te estas proponiendo?

Pero Akane no le contesta y sigue contemplando el cielo ...

En Asgard ... Ikki, Hilda y una desfalleciente Fler contemplaban la pelea entre Mana y Krisnar. Por otro lado Loki no perdía de vista la gema de la Valkiria pero el hecho de que Ikki la tenga ya le creaba un problema para obtenerla y mas aun que Krisnar no lo apoyaba envuelto en su lucha con Mana. Por su parte Mana y Krisnar intercambiaban golpes pero parecía que ambos solo se medían. Mana libera un Polvo de Diamante que Krisnar facilmente elude pero al tratar de golpear a Mana esta rapidamente cambia de posición. Ambos elevan sus cosmos alcanzando la misma intensidad y luego liberan sus técnicas

\- Poder de la Garra Mortal!

\- Rayo de Aurora!

Ambas técnicas se neutralizan pero provocan gran estruendo que raja los muros de Asgard. Hilda contempla asombrada el poder de Mana "es tal y como lo predijo el Supremo Kaiosama"

Dos años antes en Asgard ... Hilda se encontraba en sus meditaciones encendiendo su cosmo ... hacía unos días que la pequeña Mana se encontraba entrenando en Asgard y esa presencia la distraía en sus meditaciones. Había declarado como intangible los lugares donde Fler entrenaba a Mana. Sabía que se acercaban tiempos difíciles y se había preocupado en buscar nuevos guerreros que portaran las armaduras sagradas pero a excepción de Bud, ninguno de los elegidos parecía lo suficientemente preparado para ello. Bud había entrenado a Burgun para que usara la armadura de Zeta pero Burgun era demasiado impetuoso, lo que no impedía que fuera un buen guerrero pero aun le faltaba aprender. Thor había heredado la armadura de Gamma pero el parecía creer que no necesitaba aprender mas. Gunther había heredado la armadura que había sido de Beta y Alboin la de Eta pero aun asi eran demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos.

Pero aun quedaba Krisnar ... el había obtenido la armadura que había sido de Penrril la de Epsilon ... Krisnar parecía mas decidido y preocupado que los demas. Eso era lo que le preocupaba. Krisnar parecía haber desarrollado mejor sus habilidades pero era algo que no demostraba lo que lo hacía misterioso aun para ella y a su pesar le recordaba a Alberick

Hilda sabía que el haberlo ungido como dios guerrero había sido un error, en realidad todo fue un error ya que ella al estar dominada por el anillo del nibelungo invocó apresuradamente a todos aquellos que debían haberse preparado para otro momento ... de no haber sido por Poseidon ... no podía evitar sentír cierto recelo hacia Julian Solo la última vez que lo vio hacía poco en el Santuario, pero sentía tambien que eso era absurdo porque Solo no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido "si tan solo hubiese atacado al Santuario despues de lo de Medea ... tal vez el saiyajin Goku hubiese decidido la batalla sin bajas" ... pero eso era cosa del pasado ... de todos modos los mayores remordimientos los tenía ella que se consideraba demasiado debil por no haber podido resistirse al poder del anillo

\- Creí que eso ya lo habíamos hablado ... Hilda de Polaris - sono una voz atras de ella

Hilda se da vuelta y se sorprende al ver a Kiwishin en lo alto de la escalera que conducía al lugar de meditación ... inmediatamente Gunther que era su guardián le sale al paso

\- Quien eres?! - le espeta Gunther - no sabes que esta prohibido venir aqui? ... marchate o probarás el poder de un dios guerrero!

\- Gunther! - le grita Hilda - dejalo pasar ... el tiene todo el permiso para estar aqui ... es mas ... me siento honrada ... adelante Supremo Kaiosama ... disculpa a Gunther

\- No hay cuidado ... el solo cumple con su deber

Kiwishin baja ante la sorpresa de Gunther quien sabía que nadie e incluso el podía bajar esas escaleras "debe ser alguien muy importante" ... Kiwishin se pone frente a Hilda quien le sonrie afectuosamente

\- Leiste mi mente - le dice Hilda

\- Lo siento ... tu meditación es tan fuerte que no se pudo evitar ... pero dejame decirte lo que ya te dije ... no es tu culpa ... o si no tambien sería la mía al no poder evitar el despertar de Maijin Buu

\- Lo se - contesta Hilda - pero es como si uno quisiera romper el ciclo y no se pueda

\- Solo hay que saber manejar lo que se presente

\- No te senti venir ... pero de todos modos me alegra

\- Me teletransporte hacia aca - le contesta Kiwishin - no quise interrumper tus meditaciones ... espero que Odin no se enfade

\- No lo creo ... Odin es la fuerza que protege Asgard y no siempre se recibe la visita de un Kaiosama ... mas bien creo que eres el primero en miles de años

\- Mas exactamente desde que mi ancestro estuvo aqui para hablar con Odin ...

\- Hace poco lei los pergaminos sagrados ... fue el quien convenció a Odin de legar a Asgard su armadura - dice Hilda

\- De no haber sido asi, Seiya no hubiese podido romper el anillo del nibelungo ... ni tampoco estarían preparándose para el momento - dice Kiwishin

\- Un momento que se aproxima ...

\- Lo se ... como esta Mana? - pregunta Kiwishin

\- Entrenando con Fler ... se alegrará de verte

\- No - le dice Kiwishin - prefiero no perturbarla ya me la llevaré dentro de poco ... el momento en su mundo se aproxima y deberá regresar

\- Te refieres al llamado Tercer Impacto? - le dice Hilda

\- Prefiero llamarle Complementación ... lamentablemente sera un proceso duro y difícil ... pero en cierto modo el daño ha sido corregido en parte ... Mana sera necesaria allí por un tiempo

\- Para luego traerla de vuelta? ... quien es ella realmente?

\- Acaso no lo sabes? - le mira interrogadoramente Kiwishin

\- Por un momento lo pense ... la reencarnación de la Primera Valkiria ... de Freya ... pero ahora ya no estoy tan convencida ... en realidad es como la describen los pergaminos ... pero algo me dice que me equivoco

\- Es cierto ... yo aun no lo se bien y no quiero adelantar opinión ... solo se que de ella depende en parte el futuro de Asgard ... cuando llegue el momento

\- Te refieres a ...

\- Si Hilda ... me refiero al Ragnarok*

En el templo de Kaiosama ... en el presente

Dende y Kiwishin seguían hablando mientras aguardaban que Trunks saliera con Hotaru de la Habitación del Tiempo. Por los gritos en el interior del templo daba a entender que Rei había encontrado a Goten

\- El Ragnarok? - le pregunta Dende a Kiwishin

\- Es la leyenda de Asgard - le contesta - los seres de las profundidades de los hielos. Aquellos que yacían encerrados emergerían para la conquista de Asgard librándose la Gran Batalla de los Dioses. Evidentemente la profecía tenía muchos simbolismos ya que los dioses estaban representados por los guerreros de Asgard. En esa batalla solo sobrevivirían dos seres que reconstruirán la tierra

\- Pero ... es decir que ...

\- Si ... evidentemente Mana ocupa un papel importante en esa lucha

\- No lo entiendo - inquiere Dende - si Mana formaba parte del futuro de Asgard, como es que ella se formó en el mundo de Rei?

\- Porque le verdad es que ella no formaba parte del futuro de Asgard

\- Sigo sin entender ...

\- Es equilibrio de fuerzas Dende ... el papel de Mana si bien es importante no tenía porque ser parte del futuro de Asgard

\- Creo que eso comienza con Medea. No es asi?

\- Ya vas aprendiendo ... las cosas a veces se enlazan por eslabones accidentales. Tratamos de compensar los daños causados. La aparición de Medea provocó un cisma en el Santuario que fue aprovechado por entidades como Ares, Poseidón y Hades. La presencia de Poseidón debilitó Asgard y Hades al Santuario

\- Lo que no entiendo es la relación con nosotros

\- Todos formamos parte de un mismo Universo. Además nuestras propias acciones alteran los universos. El paso de Mirai Trunks al pasado alteró nuestra linea temporal, creando otra donde apareciera Maijin Buu

\- Un momento - replica Dende - en la línea temporal de Trunks no existe Maijin Buu?

\- Asi es ... con la derrota de Cell no existen rivales para Mirai Trunks y su nivel de poder es mas que suficiente

\- Es decir que ... la linea temporal que formó a Maijin Buu ... fue en parte provocada por nosotros?

\- Ya vas aprendiendo ... te lo explicare ...

En otro mundo ...

Lisandro se encontraba caminando por el arenal frente al mar de LCL. Había dejado a Asuka en su casa y se encaminaba a la casa de Shinji. Pese a que el se había disculpado con Asuka, ella aun estaba disgustada y lo peor es que estando de mal humor siempre se la agarraba con el. Lisandro entra a la casa de Shinji y lo ve sentado pero esta vez parecía mas animado

\- Todavía esta disgustada? - le pregunta Shinji a Lisandro

\- Si ... lo esta ... ya la conoces

\- No cambia verdad?

\- No lo creas ... solo que no puede con su genio ... es asi como debe ser

\- A que te refieres?

\- Nada ... puedo quedarme aqui esta noche?

\- Claro ... puedes hacerlo ... no le molestara mas a Asuka?

\- No lo creo ... acaso soy su esposo?

\- No ... pero ... quisiera preguntarte algo ... pero antes quiero disculparme por lo que dije. Se que tu no tienes la culpa de esto ... ni siquiera Mana ... ustedes nos han estado ayudando ... a nosotros y a los sobrevivientes ... a propósito ... cuantos hay?

\- Alrededor de mil personas ... en todo el mundo

\- Vaya ... no pense que tantos ... lo que no entiendo es porque no podemos juntarnos

\- Es cuestión de que al igual que ustedes asimilen lo que ha venido pasando ... deben aprender a convivir y conocerse

\- Podemos hacerlo juntos

\- Una agrupación muy grande de gente formaría una ciudad. Las ciudades grandes son el comienzo de las dificultades ya que comienzan a presionar a su entorno para vivir. La experiencia de tu mundo y del mio lo demuestra ... dispersarse y conocerse en pequeños grupos es lo mejor

\- Y nosotros? estamos solos aqui

\- Somos un pequeño grupo ... aprendemos del uno y otro

Shinji se levanta y se acerca a Lisandro

\- Hay alguien a quien conozcamos? - le pregunta

\- Creo que ya puedo decirtelo - le contesta Lisandro - recuerdas a Caroline Miles?

\- Por supuesto! ... ella ha sobrevivido?!

\- Sobrevivido no es la palabra exacta pero esta tal como la recuerdas ... y ...

\- Hay alguien mas?

\- Bueno ... pero prometeme que no te iras a buscarlos

\- Prometido! ... quien mas?

\- Hokaru y Touji ... aunque estan muy lejos de aqui

\- Que?! ... Touji?! ... pero ... el ...

\- Si ... el estaba fisicamente disminuido pero la complementación humana lo reintegró a su forma física normal. El sufrimiento que tuvo le hizo comprender muchas cosas y abrir su corazón hacia lo bello .. entre ello estaba Hokaru ... ahora ambos estan juntos

Shinji esbozó una sonrisa y se aparta de Lisandro

\- Veo que eso te alegra mucho - le dice Lisandro

\- No sabes cuanto ... yo le provoque ese daño a Touji y me sentía mal por eso ... gracias por decírmelo

\- Haces mal en culparte por lo que paso pero como ves todo se soluciona de la mejor manera

\- Me gustaría verlos ...

\- Todo a su tiempo ... además esta Asuka ... estoy seguro que le alegrara verlos pero el pasado puede aflorar y provocar problemas

\- Si ... estoy seguro que Asuka querra traerse a Hokaru pero no a Touji ...

\- Tienes razón ... jaja!

Ambos rien ... Shinji pone unas vasijas que Lisandro les había enseñado a hacer para tomar algo caliente, Lisandro le ayuda pero en eso se detiene y mira a Shinji

\- Dijiste que querías preguntarme algo?

\- Si ... bueno, no quiero que lo tomes a mal ...

\- Solo dimelo ... ya me conoces

Shinji se sienta y le hace un gesto a Lisandro para que tambien lo haga

\- Lisandro - le pregunta Shinji - se que tu puedes leer la mente ... o me equivoco?

\- No - le contesta - si puedo hacerlo pero no soy siquico ... a cierto nivel se requiere mucho esfuerzo ... no podría hacerlo con mentes muy fuertes ... y con personas comunes y corrientes no es asi de fácil ... se requiere que esten en estado de excitación o que me permitan hacerlo como lo hizo Misato aquella vez.

\- Te entrenaste para ello?

Lisandro no puede evitar en pensar en las antiguas historias que le contó su madre. Sobre los caballeros de plata Asterión y Espartano**

\- Si ... pero no era mi especialidad ... pero hay caballeros que tienen ese don natural y ya lo han desarrollado enormemente con el entrenamiento. Son rivales muy difíciles incluso para un caballero dorado ... pero a que viene esa pregunta?

\- No lo se ... hace algun tiempo jamás hubiese creido que hablaría con alguien como tu ... la verdad me hubiese gustado tener tus habilidades

\- Aun no es tarde .. pero requiere un nivel de entrenamiento muy fuerte ... aunque tu ya tienes práctica en eso ...

\- No creo que sea lo mismo que tripular un evangelion ... mira ... toda mi vida me senti menos que los demás ... yo no tenía idea porque mi padre me abandonó pero pense que era mi culpa ...

\- Ahora no lo piensas verdad? ... no fue tu culpa no ser de utilidad en las ambiciones de tu padre

\- Si ... el haber sido parte del LCL me aclaró muchas dudas sobre mi y el sentido de mi existencia ... pero ...

\- Pero que?

\- En aquel momento ... mi vida era Rei ... senti que la amaba, que era parte de mi ... porque en si ambos eramos uno solo y eramos el todo ... pero luego senti que mi vida era ... Asuka

Lisandro se mantuvo imperturbable mientras Shinji lo observaba con cierto temor. Lisandro despues esboza una sonrisa

\- Piensas acaso que voy a golpearte? - le dice - no seas tonto ...

\- Además que lo que te digo no es ningún secreto ... tu ya lo sabías ...

\- Es cierto ... ya lo sabía ... mira ... si estoy aqui no es para forzar nada ... yo soy el padre del niño que espera Asuka pero no la he forzado a aceptarme como su pareja

\- Eso no te molesta?

\- Por supuesto que si ... soy humano

\- No se lo has dicho?

\- Que cosa?

\- Que la amas ...

\- No ... bueno si lo hice pero no he insistido ...

\- Porque no lo haces? tal vez eso cambiaría ...

\- No cambiaría nada ...

Ambos se quedan en silencio y de pronto Shinji lo mira

\- Hay algo que no me has dicho o por lo menos prefieres no hacerlo - le dice Shinji

\- Creo que eres tu quien lee el pensamiento - le contesta Lisandro

\- No es eso ... es solo pensar las cosas ... de la misma forma que yo me complemente con Rei ... tu lo hiciste con Asuka ... creo que tu no necesitas esforzarte para conocerla o saber que es lo que piensa ... simplemente puedes entrar en su mente ...

Lisandro se para y contempla el cielo desde la ventana "es increible ... ahora soy yo quien esta en aprietos"

\- Mira Shinji - le dice Lisandro - no quiero forzar nada ... Asuka me acepta porque cree que no tiene otra opción pero de allí hay una gran distancia para que eso sea amor

\- Yo no creo que eso sea justo para el bebe ...

\- El no puede ser un eslabón entre dos personas forzándolas a estar juntas

\- Yo creo que Asuka puede ...

\- Mira Shinji ... entiendo lo que me quieres decir ... porque en cierto modo tu estas pasando por lo mismo ... no es cierto?

\- A que te refieres?

\- A Mana ... tu estas pasando por lo mismo ... no sabes de los sentimientos de ella ... como tampoco defines los tuyos ... escucha ... cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran eso es un proceso natural ... en cierto modo la ausencia de ella es tambien para aclarar dudas ... sin su presencia tienes tiempo de pensar ... porque ella despierta en ti sentimientos encontrados ... ella esta pasando por lo mismo

Shinji se levanta y se aparta de la mesa. Luego voltea a ver a Lisandro

\- Es acaso Asuka tu alma gemela?

\- No lo se ... la verdad a veces pienso de que no ... ella trata de aceptarme pero le es difícil ... sus sentimientos son confusos ... pero tienes razón ... yo podría intentarlo ... podría inclinar sus sentimientos ... podría hacerla sentirse segura ... pero no puedo

\- Porque?

Lisandro da la espalda a Shinji y contempla el exterior

\- Porque yo vine aqui a morir ... Shinji

En Juuban ... en el templo Hikawa todos se encontraban observando el extraño fenómeno ... Pan vuelve a la normalidad y se aleja del derrotado Karnak y se ubica al lado de las sailor y de Ranma ... de pronto la oscuridad cubre Juuban ...

\- Ami - pregunta Luna - has averiguado algo?

\- No ... los resultados del análisis son muy confusos ... es como si eso fuera ... nada

\- Que quieres decir? - pregunta Serena

\- Hay una presencia física pero no expresa nada o lo que expresa es tan confuso que la computadora no puede descifrarlo ... mira para entenderlo mejor, nuestro mundo emite vibraciones que se detectan ... pero esto no emite nada

Lita por su parte contemplaba a Pan con curiosidad "ella ... es una saiyajin ... tal vez conoce a Trunks y tal vez ella sea ... no ... mejor no pienso nada"

Por su parte las otras Sailor se agrupan alrededor de Akane ... el lastimado Karnak se incorpora pero a diferencia de Akane no parecía preocupado ... mas bien sonreía ... Akane se da cuenta de eso y se acerca a Karnak

\- Karnak - le dice - que significa esto? ... me da la impresión que tu lo sabes

\- Por supuesto Isis - le contesta Karnak - eso es el símbolo de nuestra victoria

\- No lo entiendo ... esa cosa mas bien me parece peligrosa

\- Mi querida Isis ... acaso no recuerdas porque fuiste desterrada por la Reina Serenity? ... tu no aspirabas al trono ... tu querías usurparlo

\- Que dices?! ... yo ...

\- Poco a poco recordaras mi querida Isis ... pero no te preocupes ... tu lugar ya esta asegurado ... por ahora solo me interesa arreglar cuentas con esa chiquilla

Ranma por su parte contemplaba a Akane y a Karnak "Akane ... no puede ser que tu ... ahora eres otra persona" ... Ukyo se acerca a Pan

\- Oye ... quien eres tu? - le pregunta - que sabes de todo esto?

\- No lo se exactamente - le contesta Pan - solo se que esto es algo peligroso que altera su mundo y provoca cambios ... fue tal como me lo dijo el Supremo Kaiosama

\- Quien? - pregunta Luna

\- Es la deidad tutelar de mi mundo ...

\- Un Supremo Kaiosama ...

\- Acaso sabes de quien habla? - le pregunta Serena

\- Si ... los Kaiosamas son una raza de dioses tutelares que se encargan de velar por los universos que les son confiados ... pero nunca se dan a conocer ... esta chica debe ser alguien muy especial

Pan no presta atención a las palabras de Luna ... se adelanta unos pasos y comienza a elevar su energía hasta transformarse en un SSJ

\- Que es lo que va a hacer? - pregunta Lita

\- No lo se - contesta Luna

Los demas al igual que Akane contemplaban a Pan con sorpresa. De pronto Pan comienza a ejecutar los conocidos movimientos de su técnica mas poderosa

\- Kame ...

\- No puede ser! - grita Ami - retrocedan! ... esta generando un poder inmenso!

\- Hameeee ...

\- Que es esto? - dice Akane - ella ...

\- Haaaaa!

El kamehameha de Pan va directa hacia la forma que va creciendo ... la energía se pierde en la oscuridad pero no parecen haber cambios

\- Es sorprendente! - grita Ami - la computadora no ha sido capaz de medir el poder que ha generado pero la lectura que alcanzó indica que esa energía podía destruir un planeta!

\- Esa chica pudo generar eso? - pregunta Ranma ... sus sentidos habían captado en parte la enorme intensidad de la energía y se dió cuenta de la enorme diferencia entre el y ella

\- Similar al poder de Hotaru - alcanza a decir Luna antes de que algo repentino sucediera

La forma empezó a cambiar ... esta vez alrededor de el gigantesco ojo la oscuridad daba vueltas como un remolino ...

En Asgard ... la pelea entre Mana y Krisnar continuaba. Mana se mueve velozmente elevando su cosmo hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido pero Krisnar tambien y la elude. Krisnar genera una serie de ataques rápidos que Mana tambien esquiva y en eso genera un AT que golpea a Krisnar quien cae ... Krisnar se reincorpora lentamente y contempla a Mana "tu ... no es posible que me puedas vencer"

Hace dos años en Asgard ...

Mana alistaba sus cosas para partir. Sabía que el Supremo Kaiosama la esperaba ... tenía el presentimiento que algo pasaba en su mundo de origen ... lo había sentido a través de sus sueños ... y tenía miedo ... sabía que volvería ver a Shinji y eso la animaba ... pero sentía tristeza en dejar a Asgard ... sentía que algo la ataba a ese lugar pese a ser frío ... algunos en el Santuario le habían dicho que era un lugar triste pero a ella no le parecía ... no se había aburrido y había descubierto muchas cosas e incluso de ella misma ... es en eso que una figura entra a su habitación ... era Krisnar

\- Krisnar! - le dice sorprendida Mana - que haces aqui? se supone que esta prohibido que vengas a esta parte de Asgard

\- Prohibiciones? bah! - le contesta muy serio Krisnar - lo único que hacen aqui es prohibir cosas ... yo creo que las barreras no las ponemos nosotros mismos

\- Es cierto - le sonrie Mana - a mi no me hubiese molestado que vinieses aqui de vez en cuando ... a conversar ... pero siempre fui una invitada y no quise provocar molestias

Krisnar se acerca y contempla a Mana

\- Es cierto que ya te vas? - le pregunta

\- Asi es - contesta Mana - pero eso ya lo sabías ... viniste a despedirte?

\- Si ...

\- Pudiste hacerlo junto con todos ...

\- No es mi obligación participar en una ceremonia pública ... además no es lo mismo ...

\- Bueno ... me hubiese gustado verte ahi ... pero ya que prefieres hacerlo en privado ...

Mana se acerca y abraza a Krisnar quien no atina a nada ... Mana lo suelta y lo mira con una sonrisa ...

\- Yo tambien te extrañaré Krisnar ... fuiste un buen amigo... de todo Asgard mas lamentaré el que tal vez no pueda volver a verte

\- Quedate ...

\- Que dices?

\- Quiero que te quedes ...

\- Sabes que no ... el SK vino por mi ... sabíamos todos que mi permanencia era temporal ... creo que la idea de Hilda de mantenerme alejada no estaba del todo equivocada ... podía generar lazos para que me quedara

\- Es que esos lazos se han formado en ti tambien?

Mana se da vuelta y le da la espalda

\- Es cierto - le dice Krisnar - tu no quieres irte

\- No lo se Krisnar - le contesta Mana - se que debo partir ... es mi obligación

\- Obligaciones? ... es acaso una obligación el que tu te vayas con ese Kaiosama?

\- Ten un poco mas de respeto ... si no hubiese sido por los kaiosamas mi mundo y el tuyo hubiesen sido destruidos

\- Yo no le debo nada! ... y si le debo algo ... ya lo esta saldando ...

\- A que te refieres ...

\- Me esta quitando ... a la persona que amo

Mana lo mira sorprendida ... Krisnar se acerca a ella

\- Quiero que te quedes Mana - le dice - quiero que seas mi esposa

Mana se queda mirándolo fijamente ... Krisnar la atrae hacia el y la besa en los labios ... Mana lo recibe sorprendida pero no se separa ... pero fue cosa de un instante ... ella retrocede y contempla nuevamente a Krisnar

\- No debiste hacer eso - le dice a Krisnar

\- El besarte?

\- No ... el enamorarte de mi ... yo ...

\- Acaso no sientes lo mismo?

\- No ... no lo se ... te quiero Krisnar ... pero no estoy segura si te amo o no ... hay demasiadas cosas que tu no sabes

\- Pues ve abajo y dile a tu kaiosama que te quedas hasta que estes segura de tus sentimientos

\- De lo que estoy segura es que debo irme ... mi mundo me necesita

\- Que le debes a tu mundo? Según me contaste alguna vez tu saliste huyendo de allí porque iban a matarte ... que te obliga a volver?

\- Le debo mi propia existencia ... mi mundo va a cambiar y me necesita para que ese cambio sea para bien ... no puedo abandonarlo

\- Pero si puedes abandonar a Asgard y a mi ... no es cierto?

\- No lo pongas en esos términos! ... sabíamos que mi permanencia aqui sería corta ... yo lo siento Krisnar ... debemos aceptarlo aunque eso nos cause dolor

Mana comienza a recoger sus cosas mientras Krisnar la observa

\- Te vas tambien por el ... no es cierto? - le dice Krisnar

\- A que te refieres?

\- A esa persona que fue tan especial en tu mundo ... es por el que regresas no es asi?

\- No confundas las cosas ... no quiero mentirte ... ni siquiera se que es lo que siento por el ... ha sido una separación larga ... pero mas largo para mi sera el momento que deje de verte

\- Crees que eso me consuela? acaso debo conformarme con una palmada en el hombro y un lo siento con la frase "el sol brilla para todos"?

\- No se puede tener todo en la vida ... eso me incluye a mi ... yo podría optar quedarme pero no es lo correcto y me causa dolor ... pero mas dolor me da el dejarte asi ... por favor Krisnar no lo hagas mas difícil

\- Que tengo yo? la armadura de dios guerrero? la que me encadena a este suelo frío por una promesa de lealtad? estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo ... todo ahora ... te seguiré Mana ...

\- Estas loco! ... deshonrarás a tu propia persona en frente de todos! ... te necesitan aqui!

\- No me necesitan! ... yo no les pedí ser un dios guerrero!

\- Por eso te necesitan! ... no aceptó que me sigas ... eso es imposible! es otro mundo Krisnar! no estoy volviendo al Santuario! que puedo esperar de ti si traicionas tan facilmente tus preceptos?! debemos aceptar lo bueno y malo de la vida ... debemos aprender a superar nuestras limitaciones! tu no me puedes pedir que abandone mis obligaciones con respecto a otros ... no puedo dejar que hagas lo mismo!

\- Eso quiere decir que no me amas ... fui un tonto todo este tiempo el pensar que tu ...

\- No digas eso ... yo ...

\- Quedate entonces ...

\- Lo siento ... no puedo

\- No te lo volveré a pedir ...

\- No lo hagas ... perdoname Krisnar ... por favor quiero llevarme de ti un hermoso recuerdo ... no me odies por esto

Pero Krisnar voltea y se rie

\- Jaja! eres una estúpida! odiarte? ... a partir de ahora no significas nada para mi ... vete ... pero recuerdame siempre porque yo se que algún día tu volverás y cuando eso suceda las cosas serán muy distintas!

Krisnar sale mientras algunas lágrimas caían del rostro de Mana

 **Fin del Capítulo 10**

 *** El Ragnarok. Según las tradiciones nórdicas es la gran batalla de los dioses contra los gigantes de hielo y de fuego por Asgard. Aquella batalla significaría el fin de los dioses pero solo sobrevivieron dos dioses que reconstruirían la tierra destruida en la batalla. Odin la predeciría al recibir el conocimiento del pozo de Mimi, el de la sabiduría por el que perdería un ojo. El conocer el destino convertiría a Odin en un ser apesadumbrado. Esta leyenda si bien ya existe en las tradiciones nórdicas parte de su contenido la extraje de una historia que leí hace tiempo llamada "Wotan" cuyo autor no me acuerdo donde el protagonista (hijo de Odin) se pone al frente de Asgard para enfrentar a su medio hermano Einar (hijo de Loki) por Asgard**

 **** Asterion fue el tercer caballero de plata que apareció en la serie original "Saint Seiya". Peleo junto con Cesari contra Marin derrotándola pero Cesari es muerto por Seiya y Asterión lucha solo contra Pegaso, pero su especial habilidad de leer la mente hizo imposible a Seiya derrotarlo, Marin nuevamente pelearía con el reconociendo el punto debil de Asterion que centraba sus ataques en leer la mente del enemigo. Marin puso su mente en blanco y consiguió matarlo. Espartano aparecería junto con Argol para luchar contra Seiya, Chun y Shiru pero a la derrota de este huye junto con la herida Sheena no volviéndose a saber nada de el.**


	6. Capitulo 11 - Capitulo 12

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para asi entender la siguiente historia**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

En la Tierra ... donde las ambiciones de los humanos provocaron el tercer impacto

Shinji contemplaba absorto a Lisandro. El pensó sorprenderlo con la confesión de que aún pensaba en Asuka, que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Mana, que extrañaba a Rei ... pero ahora el era el sorprendido

\- Lisandro ... Que fue lo que dijiste? - le pregunta intrigado

Lisandro se da vuelta y lo contempla

\- No debi decírtelo ... pero tienes razón ... ya no quiero andar con medias verdades ... por lo menos sobre mi ...

\- Acasi dijiste que vas a morir?

\- Si ... eso fue lo que dije ...

\- Que locura es esta Lisandro? ... te apareces aqui con Mana con la cara mas alegre del mundo y ahora me dices que vas a morir? a que estan jugando ustedes dos!?

\- Escuchame Shinji ... voy a contarte una historia ...

"En mi mundo ... hace mas de trescientos años se libró una batalla entre los caballeros del Santuario y un ser demoniaco llamado Leviatán* quien los derrotó aniquilando casi por completo al Santuario. Los caballeros dorados que quedaban libraron la postrer batalla junto con Atena. La repentina aparición de un kaiosama guerrero permitió la victoria final pero esta fue gracias al sacrificio de un caballero dorado quien contuvo a Leviatán el tiempo suficiente para realizar la técnica mas poderosa llamada "La Exclamación de Atena" ... ese caballero que ofrendó su vida se llamaba Aristos ... caballero dorado de Sagitario"

"Trescientos años despues de la muerte de aquella Atena, nace una nueva reencarnación ... es cuando el caballero dorado de Geminis, el poderoso Saga es impulsado por la hechicera Medea para que tome el poder destruyendo a Atena ... en el instante en que iba a asesinar a la bebe en su lecho es detenido por un caballero dorado quien rescata a la niña ... la batalla que libra posteriormente acaba con su vida pero alcanza a poner a salvo a la pequeña entregándola a un turista que se encontraba por allí ... su nombre era Mitsumasa Kido quien la adopta como nieta y la protege con el nombre de Saori Kido ... el caballero que sacrificó su vida tenía por nombre Aioros ... caballero dorado de Sagitario ..."

"Posteriormente en la última batalla contra Hades ... un caballero sacrificó su vida para que Saori derrotara a Hades ... este caballero se había destacado por su valor y entrega desde que fue ungido como caballero de bronce que lo llevó a grandes victorias en nombre de Atena ...su enorme poder alcanzado lo hizo merecedor de portar una armadura dorada ... su nombre era Seiya ... la armadura que portó fue la de Sagitario"

"Ahora ... yo fui entrenado por Shiru ... siempre me pregunté porque? ... mis padres eran poderosos y tambien mi hermano ... pero Atena ordenó a Shiru que se hiciera cargo de mi instrucción ... Shiru murió aqui luchando contra Gram pero su muerte fue su sacrificio, la esperanza de que ustedes se salven preservando a Lilith ... recuerda Shinji ... cuando Asuka estuvo a punto de ser muerta por el Jinete yo me presenté ... la armadura que cubrió mi cuerpo fue la de Sagitario ... yo no la escogi ... ella me escogió a mi ... yo debí morir en la pelea contra Broly pero las cosas cambiaron con Pan y Gohan"

"Pero la verdad ... yo debí morir mucho antes ... fue contra el Jinete ... cuando Pan estaba formando la Genkidama ... le di mi poder y quede indefenso frente al Jinete quien me atacó y me dió por muerto ... pero la verdad es que fue Shiru quien me protegió todo ese tiempo ... su muerte tuvo un significado ya que yo debí morir en su lugar"

\- Espera - le interrumpe Shinji - eso es una tontería ... pretendes hacerme creer que tu sigues un sino trágico como todos aquellos que portaron la armadura de sagitario? de lo que me estas contando todos aquellos que murieron usándola fue porque se dieron las circunstancias ... no puedes decirme que tu estas condenado solo porque la armadura te escogió a ti ... es que acaso tu destino ya esta escrito? eso es una estupidez!

\- No es asi de simple Shinji - le contesta Lisandro - te lo explicaré de nuevo ... Todos aquellos que usaron la armadura de sagitario eran especiales ... tenían "algo" que los diferenciaba de los demás caballeros dorados ... Aristos era el mas poderoso de su generación por eso el pudo detener a Leviatan, su sacrificio fue necesario... Aioros estaba ya marcado por el destino ... no solo era poderoso ... el tenía el corazón puro ... era el único que podía enfrentar a la amenaza de Medea ... por eso ella buscó su muerte ... Seiya pese a comenzar como un caballero de bronce se destacó no solo por su poder sino por su entrega y su capacidad de superarse a si mismo ... Seiya derrotó a enemigos mas fuertes que el gracias a ese espíritu que ningún caballero de bronce incluyendo a mi padre pudo alcanzar ... la armadura de sagitario lo eligió a el ...

\- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir ...

\- Lo que todos tenían en común fue esa capacidad de sacrificio ... Aristos, Aioros y Seiya optaron por morir para salvar a otros ..

\- Eso lo entiendo ... pero tu? es que acaso naciste para sacrificarte? es que no tienes opción?

\- Tengo muchas ... pero uno debe elegir no la que mas te convenga ... sino aquella que evite el sufrimiento o daño a los demas

\- Eso amerita el sacrificar tu propia vida?

\- Mira ... podemos tomar muchas decisiones ... hace un rato me dijiste que hubieses querido tener las habilidades que yo tengo ... no me envidies Shinji ... estas habilidades no son un don ni un privilegio ... son una responsabilidad ... esto puede brindarme honores pero me obliga a usarlos correctamente ... mi papel es el de enfrentar estas amenazas que puede afectar la vida de los demas y eso implica naturalmente riesgos ... lo que incluye el poder morir ... yo podría hacerme un lado ... colgar la armadura y vivir con Asuka para siempre gozando de mis poderes pero tendré que cargar sobre mis espaldas el daño que ocasioné al hacerlo. Que hubiese pasado si en lugar de enfrentar a Broly hubiese preferido huir de NERV llevándome a Asuka? Solo piénsalo ... no me envidies ... no tienes idea del peso que esta sobre los hombros de los que son como yo ... aun asi espero que lo comprendas ... tu tripulaste un evangelion y luchaste ... que hubiese pasado si no lo hacías? ... tal vez el fin hubiese llegado mucho antes ... tu condujiste a la humanidad en el tercer impacto ... esos mil que existen ahora te lo deben a ti ...

Shinji bajo la cabeza "es cierto ... yo tuve una responsabilidad ... solo que hasta el último momento no lo entendí ... pero el ha sido formado para eso"

Mientras en Juuban ... los extraños cambios que se sucedían empezaban a a afectar la ciudad. De pronto una enorme oscuridad cubrió el cielo de Tokio y la energía eléctrica se suspende mientras extraños fenómenos se producen en el cielo ... "creo que no debi atacarlo" piensa Pan

\- Ami - le dice Luna - aun no detectas la naturaleza del fenómeno?

\- Ami? - pregunta Ranma confundido

\- No - contesta Ami - pero el fenómeno en si esta provocando alteraciones ... lo peor de todo es que esta creciendo ... si sigue creciendo a esa velocidad engullirá la ciudad y tal vez el mundo

\- Oye! - le grita Serena a Pan - que sabes de esto?

Pan voltea hacia ella con una mirada triste

\- Es una distorsión del espacio - tiempo ... por lo menos eso fue lo que me explicó el Supremo Kaiosama ...

\- Y porque el no esta aqui para arreglarlo?

\- Fue mi culpa! ... debi dejarlo entrar a esta mundo primero! pero la abertura se cerró antes de que pudiera pasar ... si el estuviese aqui sabría que hacer!

Karnak en eso rie

\- Jaja! estúpida chiquilla! no te aflijas tanto ... tu Supremo Kaiosama no hubiese podido hacer nada ... esto ya estaba escrito!

\- Que sabes de esto?! - le grita Pan - será mejor que hables o terminaré contigo de una vez por todas!

\- Vaya, que horrible suena eso - se escucha una voz - que diría tu abuelo si te escuchara?

Una extraña figura estaba frente a ellos cubierta por un manto. Pan lo observa con curiosidad

\- Quien eres tu? ... como sabes de mi abuelito?

\- Es lógico - le contesta - hace mucho tiempo me enfrente a el ... cuando fui a la tierra en busca de venganza pero el me venció ... nos volvimos a ver poco después y estuve a punto de derrotarlo pero subestimé los poderes que alcanzó junto con la otra bestia llamada Vegeta ... estuve sin rumbo por el espacio y ahora he sido regenerado con nuevas habilidades y poderes ...

\- Muestrate! - le grita Pan

El desconocido se descubre mostrando una figura plateada ... a Pan se le hizo ligeramente familiar "no puede ser ... sera posible?"

\- Quien es ese sujeto? - pregunta Ranma

\- No lo se - contesta Luna

\- Que descarado! - dice Serena - parece desnudo!

\- Tal vez sea mejor apoyar a esa chica llamada Pan - dice Lita

\- Esperen - dice Ami - no puedo creerlo ... la computadora esta tratando de analizarlo pero ...

\- Pero que? - dice Ranma

\- La computadora no puede hacerlo ... me dice que su naturaleza y poderes esta fuera de todo parámetro medible!

Pan ya se había dado cuenta de eso ... su mente trataba de recordar lo que había escuchado de su abuelito sobre las batallas libradas ... "una que haya peleado con el señor Vegeta? ... tengo la de Ares ... pero no coincide ... A15? ... menos ... y definitivamente no es Broly ... solo puede ser ..."

\- Ya recordaste? - le dice la figura

\- No puede ser ... Cooler?

\- Acertaste - le contesta el hermano de Freezer - y me alegra que estes aqui nieta de Kakaroto ... mi venganza hacia el podré realizarla en ti ...

En algun lugar fuera del tiempo y del espacio ... en lo que fue una vez el Templo del Tiempo ... dos figuras hablaban entre si

\- Por lo visto las cosas se vienen desarrollando según lo planeado - dice una de ellas - sin Sailor Plut aqui podemos controlarlo todo ... quien domina el tiempo es el amo

\- No cantemos victoria todavía - contesta la otra - el Ragnarok aun no termina y la aparición de esa niña Mana puede cambiar todo

\- Desafortunadamente aun no hemos podido neutralizar a ese Supremo Kaiosama ... lástima que permanezca escondido en esa dimensión ... mientras no cobremos la fuerza necesaria no podemos garantizar la victoria contra los Guerreros Z y eso solo será cuando el Ragnarok termine ...

\- Fue ingenioso de tu parte invocar a ese tal Cooler ... su sed de venganza contribuirá al Caos pero no estoy convencido de Isis

\- Ella sucumbirá tambien ... una vez destruido Asgard y el Santuario ... ese plano de existencia no se resistirá al Caos ... Isis tendrá que aceptar lo que se presente aunque eso le cueste el Milenio de Plata ... solo debemos alimentar su sed de venganza contra la Princesa de la Luna

\- Sin considerar que la nieta de Son Goku esta atrapada en ese plano de existencia ... con ella ahí los Guerreros Z pierden una de sus mejores cartas

\- No te olvides que aun tienen a Rei Ayanami ...

\- No lo hago ... como olvidar a la creación de Gendou Ikari?

\- Ni tampoco a Freya ...

\- Ya le llegará su turno ... recuerda que solo la espada de Odin puede matarla ..

\- Ya lo se ... fui yo quien te lo dijo ... solo espero que ese tonto de Loki pueda obtenerla ...

\- Lo dudo ... según mis poderes telepáticos las cosas no le son muy favorables ... Thrym esta acabado y Loki esta solo frente al caballero de Leo ...

\- Tal vez sea hora entonces que envíe refuerzos ... debo agradecerte que me hayas ayudado con Iserar ... pobre reina de los hielos ... jamás supo que la mató ...

\- Fue una suerte tambien que me haya contactado contigo ... pero no olvides que después de esto debes ayudarme a vengarme del engendro saiya llamado Gohan ...

\- Todo a su tiempo ... mi querido Boujack** ... Creo que es hora de despertar a nuestros campeones

En Asgard ...

Aioros sentía el desarrollo de la batalla en Asgard entre Mana y Krisnar "debo terminar esto rápido ... debo ir primero a buscar a Bud ... apenas siento su cosmo"

Dankwart comienza a elevar su cosmo preparando su técnica

\- No esperes que te agradezca el haberme ayudado - le dice Dankwart a Aioros - no tendré misericordia contigo

\- No la espero Dankwart ... me pareció justo

\- Ni tanto caballero de Atena ... la ambrosía me devolvió la vitalidad y curó mis heridas ... tu estas cansado y herido ... yo estoy en ventaja ... y por los abismos que la aprovecharé!

\- No esperaba menos de ti ...

Ambos elevan sus cosmos y se preparan para el golpe final

\- Poder de los Hielos!

El ataque de Dankwart arrasa con todo a su paso ... por un momento creyó que había acabado con Aioros pero se da cuenta que no es asi ya que siente su cosmo mas fuerte que nunca ... al elevar la vista lo ve levitar generando un cosmo mas alto que nunca superando el séptimo sentido ... Dankwart se sorprende y nuevamente eleva su cosmo pero su nerviosismo frente al nuevo poder de Aioros lo hace adelantar su ataque que Aioros vuelve a eludir superando la velocidad de la luz ... antes de que Dankwart reaccione se ubica atrás de el ... Dankwart se da cuenta y lo vence el pánico y baja sus defensas con la intención de hacer distancia pero Aioros libera su poder

\- Rayo Escarlata Antares!

El ataque atraviesa de lado a lado a Dankwart perforandole el corazón ... Dankwart cae al suelo sin vida ... Aioros se acerca al cuerpo de su adversario y le cierra los ojos

\- Si me lo hubieses pedido ... hubiese dejado que te marcharas ... olvidaste que a un caballero dorado no le puedes atacar con la misma técnica dos veces

Aioros se incorpora y parte en busca de Bud ...

En el interior de Asgard ... Mana y Krisnar seguían peleando ... un nuevo ataque de Krisnar hace retroceder a Mana pero inmediatamente se recupera generando un AT que contiene los nuevos ataques de Krisnar ... en tanto Loki contempla a Ikki y luego se lanza contra una desprotegida Fler quien no puede defenderse ... Loki la sujeta del cuello

\- Entregame la gema caballero dorado! ... o esta bonita guerrera morira en estos momentos!

Mana al observar el peligro a la vida de Fler trata de avanzar pero Krisnar se interpone

\- Apartate Krisnar - le dice Mana

\- Estamos combatiendo ... lo olvidas?

Antes de que ambos intentaran algo, Fler hace un acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y golpea a Loki ... este reacciona pero en ese momento un feroz golpe lo hace retroceder ... al recuperarse se ve frente a frente con Trhym ...

En tanto Burgun luchaba contra Ludegero tratando de quebrar su defensa ... en eso Ludegero vuelve a incrementar su poder generando una gran energía que golpea a Burgun ... este aprovecha la caida de Burgun quien parece no atinar a nada siendo nuevamente golpeado por Ludegero quebrando la armadura pero antes de que Ludegero disfrute su victoria se da cuenta que en sus manos esta una armadura vacía ... cuando trata de protegerse ya es demasiado tarde

\- Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!

El ataque deshace la armadura de Ludegero y la energía de Burgun destroza el cuerpo de su contrincante quien cae al suelo sin vida ... Burgun totalmente agotado y herido tambien se desploma

En el templo de Kaiosama ...

Mientras Goten y Rei discutían y Mister Popo trataba de calmarlos ... Dende y Kiwishin conversaban sobre lo que venía sucediendo

\- Entiendo que Mirai Trunks haya alterado esta línea temporal al viajar al pasado pero no entiendo el porque su linea temporal no fue afectada - dice Dende

\- Es simple pero a la vez complicado ... mira Dende tu ya eres Kamisama y debes darte cuenta que el tiempo es como un ciclo donde pueden existir muchas opciones ... un pequeño cambio ... un suceso o acontecimiento puede cambiar toda una historia ... por eso los ciclos no son los mismos ... es un equilibrio muy delicado y justamente parte de nuestro trabajo es ese ... tratar de restablecer los desequilibrios buscando formas de corrección y evitar las paradojas

"Cuando Trunks viajó al pasado cambio su linea temporal ... pero esta se vio afectada por Cell ... cuando Trunks regresó a su pasado fue muerto por Cell para quitarle la maquina del tiempo con la cual regresó al pasado donde los androides 17 y 18 existían ... pero en ese momento existía Mirai Trunks aqui ... ese hecho convirtió a Trunks y a Cell en seres atemporales ... es decir que estas alteraciones no los afectaban ... pero se creaba una duda ... como pudo Cell matar a Mirai Trunks cuando este regresó? ... eso quería decir que Trunks tuvo un éxito inicial ... 17 y 18 fueron destruidos sin que Goku, Vegeta y los demas hicieran uso de un poder superior al de SSJ ... el hecho de que Trunks haya salvado la vida de Goku cambio las cosas"

"por eso Cell pudo matarlo al regresar ya que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo ... al regresar Cell al momento previo a la destrucción de los androides 17 y 18 cambio por completo las cosas ... la victoria fue retrasada ... aparecieron los androides 19 y 20 que no figuraban en el pasado de Trunks e incluso el 17 ... cuando Cell regresó justo en ese momento despertaron los androides 13, 14 y 15 ... te das cuenta ... la alteración de la linea temporal fue muy grande ... y el solo hecho de la presencia de Cell cambiaba el panorama ... se requería un poder mayor para vencerlo una vez que absorbiera a 17 y 18"

\- Entonces - replica Dende - eso obligó a Goku y los demás entrar en la habitación del tiempo ... pero ...

\- Se lo que vas a decir ... no fue Goku quien derrotaría a Cell sino Gohan ... era necesario que Gohan liberara ese poder escondido ... en ese momento ya era necesario ... porque ya sabíamos donde aparecería Maijin Buu ... y porque era necesario que Goku los dejara ...

Pese a la distancia Goten, Rei y Mister Popo habían escuchado parte de la conversación ... los tres se acercaron a Dende y Kiwishin ...

Hace miles de años ... en el antiguo Asgard ... una figura enclenque entraba a la morada de los dioses nórdicos ... en el interior se escuchaba una serie de ruidos estridentes "veo que llegué en mal momento ... tan solo espero que no me inviten a participar de estos bacanales ... nunca entenderé porque se llaman deidades ... pero bueno ... no debo juzgar ... por lo menos tienen chicas bonitas aqui". En eso dos enormes figuras le salen al paso

\- Quien eres tu, enano?! eres acaso un duende de los bosques de Teutoburgo?*** no tienes el derecho de entrar aqui!

\- Nada de eso - le contesta el interpelado - he venido a tratar un asunto muy importante con el dios Odin de Asgard ... debo hablar con el de inmediato

\- Jajaja! - se rie uno de los guardias - crees asi de fácil que puedes ver al gran Odin? en este momento los dioses estan celebrando y nadie puede osar en interrumpirles!

\- Puedo esperar ... hasta cuando durará la fiesta?

\- Jajaja! que gracioso el enanito! la última vez la fiesta duró un año entero! ... recien tienen un mes y estan celebrando el haberse librado del molesto arquitecto**** que quería casarse con Freya! asi que creo que esta durará mas ...

\- En ese caso me veré obligado a interrumpir ... no creo que Odin se moleste si me dedica unos momentos

\- No se si eres loco o estúpido ... se ve que no conoces a nuestro señor Odin ... desde que tuvo que entregar su ojo al pozo del saber siempre esta sombrío y malhumorado ... estas fiestas lo distraen al menos y nos libra a todos de su ira ... porque crees acaso que los dioses tratan de que las fiestas duren tanto?

\- Vaya ... porque habría hecho eso ... bueno ... lamentablemente deberé interrumpirlo ... quizás pueda alegrarlo o mejor aún ... regalarle un televisor ... pero creo que aqui no hay electricidad ...

Ambos guardias se miran sorprendidos y de pronto sacan sus armas

\- Ya basta de decir tonterías ... solo vete por donde viniste y tal vez te perdonemos la vida!

\- Como les dije ... es extremadamente imperioso que vea a Odin ... me podrían hacer el favor de escoltarme hasta el?

\- Que dijo?

\- Ya me canso ... yo ...

Ambos guardias se quedaron inmoviles frente al extraño individuo ...

En el interior de Asgard ... Odin sentado en su trono contemplaba el frenesí de la fiesta ... se sentía algo cansado pero al menos allí se distraía ... en eso contempla un espectáculo que lo saca de su ensimismamiento ... los guardias del portal entraban al salón y uno de ellos llevaba un extraño viejo sobre sus hombros ... todos los asistentes poco a poco van guardando silencio ...

\- Pero que es esto! - ruge Odin - como se han atrevido a traerme a ese viejo a este salón e interrumpir la fiesta de los dioses!

\- No te enfades dios Odin - le contesta el extraño - tus guardias no me dejaban pasar asi que tuve que persuadirlos un poco ... ya muchachos ya me pueden bajar y retirense ... cuando vuelvan al portal recobraran el perfecto uso de sus facultades y disculpen que haya controlado asi sus mentes

Los dos guardias lo bajan y se retiran ante el asombro de los dioses de Asgard ... el primero en moverse es Thor quien esgrime su martillo frente al extraño

\- Quien demonios eres tu?! - le grita fuera de si - por el Valhalla que pagarás caro este atrevimiento!

\- Tranquilizate dios Thor - le dice - no he venido aqui a pelear ... solo quería hablar con su señor Odin ... ustedes pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo

\- Pero ...

\- Basta Thor! - le dice Odin contemplando al anciano azulado de orejas puntiagudas - debo reconocer que eres muy osado al entrar aqui de esa manera ... no es común que alguien convierta en bestias de carga a mis guardias ... quien eres?

\- Oh! lo siento ... a veces olvido mis modales ... mi nombre es Ro Kaioshin ... soy el Supremo Kaiosama del Universo y he venido a hablar de algo muy importante contigo dios Odin ...

Mientras hablaba detuvo su mirada en la diosa que estaba al lado de Odin ... era hermosa y de cabellos de color de fuego ...

En la Tierra ... Lisandro caminaba por la playa ... ya amanecía ... había pasado la noche en la casa de Shinji ... aunque mas habían hablado que dormido ... ahora Shinji dormía a pierna suelta mientras el decidió volver a ver como estaba Asuka ... aun le resonaban las palabras de Shinji en los oidos "que estupidez!" "acaso no puedes escapar a tu destino?" "lo entiendo ... no cualquiera puede tener los poderes que tienes" "es una responsabilidad" "no lo entiendo ... porque vas a morir? que va a pasar?" ... Lisandro no había querido contestar porque ni el lo sabía exactamente ... sabía que su venida aqui era por una razón pero ... tal vez debería abandonar todo como hizo Mana ...

Recordó a Caroline Miles ... había ido a hablar con unos sobrevivientes en compañía de Mana ... su estrategia era la de presentarse de la forma mas natural sin hacer despliegues de poder haciéndose pasar por una pareja que caminaba de un lado a otro ... la gente debería no solo escuchar sino conversar ... ellos los motivaban ... en un alto el se aleja del grupo a descansar ... no se había percatado que una sobreviviente no se había integrado y que luego se le acerca

\- Hola Lisandro - le dice

Lisandro se incorpora y contemplaa la recien llegada

\- Caroline? ... eres tu?

Ambos se abrazan y se sientan a conversar ... Lisandro le explica lo sucedido y el motivo del porque estaban ahí

\- Ahora se porque esa chica se me hacía familiar ... yo tuve acceso a su expediente ... Mana Kirishima ... había algo particular en ella ...

\- Como sabes eso?

\- Fui de la CIA ... era mi trabajo ... algunos responsables del proyecto querían deshacerse de ella ..

\- Yo me la lleve por eso ... pero no supe porque ...

\- Era extraño ... tenía calificaciones excelentes en las pruebas a las que era sometida ... pero ... siempre tuvo una actitud cordial y dulce ... los responsables decían que perturbaba el grupo ... ya sabes, querían guerreros

\- Un mal concepto de ser guerrero ... una maquina de matar

\- Mana siempre tuvo una sonrisa ... es extraño ... ahora me doy cuenta ... cuando vi su foto en ese expediente yo en ese momento estaba familiarizándome con el proyecto Evangelion ... compare la foto de Mana con la de Rei ... por un momento pensé que eran hermanas ... pero despues descarte la idea ... Mana es peliroja ... pero había algo mas ...

\- Que?

\- Si Rei sonreía el parecido era mayor ...

Lisandro estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando entro a la casa "es cierto ... no me había dado cuenta" Lisandro se echa en su hamaca tratando de dormir mientras en su mente aparecían las imagenes de Rei y Mana ... en eso alguien le jala de las piernas y cae al suelo ... al abrir los ojos ve a Asuka con cara de pocos amigos

\- Que pasa contigo? - le pregunta - que te he hecho ahora?

\- Donde estuviste?! - le grita Asuka

\- Calmate ... estuve en la casa de Shinji ...

\- Y que fuiste a hacer ahi!?

\- Nada ... solo llamamos a cuatro chicas para celebrar una orgía ... contenta?

\- Te estas burlando de mi?!

\- No Asuka ... solo que no entiendo tu actitud ... siempre me estas botando o recibiendo de mala gana ... ahora en todo mi derecho decido no venir a dormir y tu me recibes de esta manera ... parece que tu buscas excusas para tratarme mal

\- Mi casa no es un hotel donde entras y sales cuantas veces te da la gana! ... si quieres puedes largarte cuando quieras pero avisa! estaba preocupada!

Lisandro se queda inmovil ... estaba tan ofuscado que no leyó su mente ... si, realmente estaba preocupada ...

\- Tienes razón ... lo siento Asuka ... creo que mejor me voy ...

\- No te estoy botando ... lo siento ... debi haberme dado cuenta que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada ..

Asuka camina un poco fatigada hacia su cuarto ... Lisandro la coge del brazo

\- Dejame ayudarte ...

\- Puedo sola ...

\- Yo peso 70 kilos y tu 45 ... no debiste jalarme ... el bebe tampoco esta contento

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Solo lo se ... lo que pasa es que puedo sentirlo si me proyecto a el ...

\- En serio?! ... puedes entrar en su mente?

\- Eso es algo muy traumático para el ... el ya tiene conciencia de su ser ... solo hago que el entre a la mia ... es como un juego

Asuka se echa en la cama y se da vuelta dando la espalda a Lisandro ... el estuvo a punto de irse pero en eso siente la tristeza de Asuka

\- Que te pasa? - le pregunta

\- Nada ... me despertaste y estoy cansada ...

Lisandro se sienta en la cama y se da cuenta que algunas lagrimas caen de los ojos de Asuka .. pero prefiere no saber el porque ... prefiere no saberlo ... en eso eleva su cosmo ligeramente y pone sus manos en en el cuerpo de Asuka

\- Que ... haces?

\- Solo relajate ...

Lisandro se echa al lado de Asuka y coge su mano ... lentamente ambas manos se introducen por los pliegues de su ropa y tocan la piel del vientre de Asuka ...

\- Piensa en el ser que llevas dentro Asuka - le dice Lisandro - cierra tus ojos, abre tu mente y dejalo entrar ... que el pueda ahora ver a su madre ...

Asuka cierra sus ojos y en su mente ve una luz ... una hermosa pradera se extiende frente a ella ... sentado sobre un cesped contempla a un pequeño niño cuyo rostro no puede visualizar bien pero puede adivinar cada una de sus facciones ... ella se acerca y lo abraza y acaricia ... en ese instante puede sentir una voz "quien eres?" "soy tu madre" le contesta "en verdad ... eres muy hermosa" ... Asuka levanta la vista ... a lo lejos observa una figura que los mira ... no necesita identificarlo para saber quien era ... "Lisandro" ... estaba tan feliz de experimentar a su hijo que no pudo sentir la felicidad pero a la vez enorme tristeza de Lisandro ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 11**

 *** Leviatán es un personaje de la demonología. Considerado uno de los mas fuertes. Lo menciono anteriormente en la saga Fundamentos del Poder**

 **** Boujack no es un personaje inventado. Aunque no es muy conocido aparece en una de las películas de Dragon Ball como el Kaiosama malvado que estaba atrapado dentro del planeta de Kaiosama que fue liberado al explotar este cuando Goku llevó a Cell a que estalle allí. Fue derrotado por Gohan junto con sus 4 ayudantes. De como llegó aqui ya lo veran ustedes**

 ***** Los bosques de Teutoburgo era un lugar sagrado para los antiguos germanos. Fue escenario de una batalla donde el caudillo Hermann derrotó a las legiones romanas de Augusto y puso fin a la dominación romana en Germania**

 ****** Segun la leyenda de Asgard. Un arquitecto se presentó a construir el muro para proteger Asgard con la condición que le dieran la mano de Freya. Le ponen un plazo pero el arquitecto cuando estaba a punto de terminar fracasa gracias a las argucias de Loki**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Quien es el enemigo?**

Pan contemplaba a Cooler con mucha sorpresa ... recordaba lo que le contó su abuelo de la batalla en la tierra y luego en el nuevo Nameku ... se había enfrentado a un Cooler cibernético cuyos restos estaban unidos a una supercomputadora. Recordaba lo acontecido cuando apareció el señor Vegeta y juntos lo habían derrotado al hacer estallar su gigantesca energía ... pero ahora un Cooler aparentemente completo y orgánico estaba ante ella

\- Sorprendida nieta de saiyajin? - le dice ironicamente Cooler - debo confesarte que no esperaba verte tan pronto

\- No lo entiendo ...

\- No hay nada que entender ... solo acepta tu destino ... esto se había pospuesto por mucho tiempo ... lo que pensaba hacer con tu mundo se hará realidad ... solo lamento que los dos últimos saiyajin de raza pura no esten aqui para verlo

\- Quien diablos te crees?! ... acaso piensas que te tengo miedo? ... dejame decirte que yo puedo hacerte frente! ... el tiempo en que tu raza era la mas fuerte del universo ya pasó! ... hemos derrotado a enemigos mas fuertes que tu y Freezer!

Las Sailor, Ranma y los demas escuchaban la conversación lo mismo que Isis, Karnak y sus Sailor transformadas

\- Escucharon - dice Ranma - esos dos parecen conocerse

\- Es cierto - dice Ami - pero pese a que la computadora no puede analizarlos ambos son muy poderosos pero ese tal Cooler lo parece mas

\- Me pareció o ese Cooler le ha dicho a esa chica saiyajin? - dice Ranma

\- Si - dice Lita - al igual que Trunks ... esa chica es una saiyajin

\- Que bueno! - agrega Serena - tal vez lo conozca! tal vez tenga noticias de tu novio!

\- Novio? - dice Ranma

\- Por favor Serena - frunce el ceño Lita - no es el momento de hablar de eso ...

\- Es cierto - dice Luna - estamos en graves problemas

\- A que te refieres? - le dice Serena - creo que peor no puede estar

\- Diselos Ami - le dice Luna a Mercury

\- Bueno ... esto esta basado en solo teoría ... primeramente esa cosa de alla arriba esta creciendo demasiado rápido ... manteniendo ese ritmo absorberá Tokio en 30 minutos pero esa cosa se acelera cada vez mas ...

\- Como la paramos? - pregunta Ranma

\- Eso es lo que no se ... por otro lado ...

\- Hay mas? - vuelve a decir Ranma

\- Esos dos ... por lo visto no parecen ser amigos ... y ambos parecen poseer un poder de destrucción similar a la de Saturn ... una pelea entre ellos destruirá todo alrededor del lugar que peleen ... sin querer decir el planeta entero ...

\- Eso si no lo creo - agrega Ranma

En tanto Isis contemplaba a Cooler con curiosidad ... la presencia de ese extraño le hacía sentir que las cosas estaban fuera de su control

\- Karnak! - le pregunta - que significa esto? quien es ese sujeto?

\- Ese sujeto es Cooler - le contesta tranquilamente Karnak - no temas ... esta de nuestro lado

\- De nuestro lado?

\- Claro ... mi querida Isis ... hay cosas que parece que tu entendimiento humano no te permite comprender ..

\- A que te refieres?

\- La personalidad de la elegida parece ser muy fuerte ... pero tu estabas de acuerdo desde un principio ... fue la única forma de despertarte ... Serenity hizo un buen trabajo encerrándote ... ni siquiera la reina Beryl pudo liberarte ... se requería un gran poder para hacerte volver de la dimensión fantasma ... un poder que evidentemente no estaba en mis manos

\- Que dices? ... Karnak ... que hiciste?

\- Cada cierto tiempo manteníamos contacto astral ... estabas tan desesperada en salir que estuviste de acuerdo ...

Isis - Akane empezó a recordar ... imágenes confusas se mezclaban en su cabeza ... como un destello de luz la respuesta a sus interrogantes estaba mas clara

\- Karnak! - le grita - a quien te aliaste!?

\- Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer ...

Ambos enmudecen al sentir la enorme energía que se estaba generando ... Cooler y Pan se aprestaban a combatir ...

En Asgard ...

Loki se incorpora sorprendido ante un maltrecho Trhym pero que en sus ojos se veía una enorme determinación en acabar con el

\- Thrym? - le dice Loki - que demonios pasa contigo? te recuerdo que estas aqui para acabar con Asgard e Hilda de Polaris ... al igual que yo!

\- Callate! - le espeta Thrym - me siento deshonrado el haber peleado a tu lado! eres un vil cobarde que se escuda tras las mujeres para obtener sus propósitos! mi reina hizo mal en aliarse con la tuya!

\- Tu estas traicionando a tu reina! ... este pacto se hizo para ...

\- Dejate de hipocrecías Loki! ... intentaron matarme ... te aliaste con ese traidor para debilitar a Asgard y a nosotros mientras ustedes obtenían la armadura de Odin! no por nada llevas el nombre de Loki ... sucio mentiroso!

\- Que melodramático eres Thrym ... quieres aparentar honor cuando eres como yo ... eres tu el hipócrita y tu armadura solo cubre otra coraza con la cual quieres encubrirte como un guerrero de honor cuando ninguno de los de tu clase los tiene ... que esperabas de Iserar? que esperabas con destruir Asgard? sabes tan bien como yo que este es el inicio del Ragnarok y lo que eso significa ... un nuevo comienzo para la humanidad guiado por el honorable Thrym el bebedor de craneos? eres realmente patético!

\- Callate! ... este sera un nuevo comienzo donde las miserias humanas dejaran de existir ... Asgard es un obstáculo lo mismo que tu y Resa ... acabaré contigo!

Thrym se lanza contra Loki y ambos poderes chocan ... Loki al estar en mejor condición elude a Thrym y lo ataca con una serie de ráfagas que este elude tambien elevando simultáneamente su cosmo. Loki eleva tambien el suyo

\- Lanza de hielo!

\- Viento Cortante!

Thrym recibe el impacto siendo estrellado contra los muros de Asgard mal herido ... Loki elude el impacto pero es golpeado en parte pero se incorpora sin mayores daños

\- Ikki - le dice Hilda - dame la gema ... trata de proteger a Fler ...

Ikki le da la gema a Hilda y luego salta y se pone frente a Loki

\- No te alegres por una victoria contra un guerrero en malas condiciones ... ahora el problema es conmigo ...

\- De acuerdo Ikki de Leo - le contesta Loki - yo no le temo a los caballeros dorados!

Mana y Krisnar que habían contemplado la escena se ponen nuevamente en guardia

\- Dejame pasar Krisnar ... debo ayudar a Fler

\- No ... ella ya esta perdida .. lo mismo que tu!

\- En que te has convertido?

\- En lo que tu me convertiste ... querida Mana

Hace dos años ... en Asgard ...

Mana en compañía de Fler se encaminaba hacia donde estaban Kiwishin e Hilda ... a un lado se encontraban los dioses guerreros a excepción de Krisnar. Mana se detiene y mira a Fler

\- Que te sucede querida Mana? - le pregunta Fler

\- No has visto a Krisnar?

\- No ... desde esta mañana ... parece que no vendrá

\- El estuvo conmigo hasta hace un rato ...

\- Y ...?

\- Me pidió que me quedara ... me pidió que fuera su esposa ...

Fler se quedó unos momentos en silencio y luego miró a Mana

\- Desde cuando ta has estado frecuentando con el?

\- Desde ... unos días después de que llegué ... perdóname Fler ... pero necesitaba hablar con alguien además de ti ... debí decírtelo pero tuve miedo que le prohibirán volver a verme y yo creí ...

\- O mejor dicho no creiste que el se enamorara de ti no es cierto?

\- No quise que eso pasara ... no debí darle esa confianza ...

\- Mi querida Mana ... no estuvo mal que tu y Krisnar hicieran amistad ... no es tu culpa que los sentimientos de Krisnar se fueran para ese lado ... tu no le diste motivo ... el también sabía que algún día partirías pero de todos modos tampoco es culpa de el ... nadie puede darle ordenes a nuestro corazón ... ni siquiera nosotros mismos

Fler se da cuenta de lo que dice cuando ve los ojos de Mana ... algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

\- Oh no ... Mana ... te has enamorado de Krisnar?

Mana la abraza y llora

\- No lo se! - le dice - estoy confundida! se que le he hecho daño y que me lo hago a mi misma pero se que eso es lo mejor ... esto no debió suceder! pero yo no quería ver sufrir a Krisnar!

\- Tranquilizate Mana ... perdóname por no darme cuenta ... quise ser mas tu maestra que tu amiga ... Mana, yo tambien he amado una vez y se lo que debes estar sintiendo pero a veces tomamos decisiones que nos lastiman y puede lastimar a la persona que amamos ... hace muchos años tuve que tomar una decisión que sabía podía destruir el amor que había entre un dios guerrero y yo ... fue difícil pero eso fue lo correcto ... lamentablemente el no lo entendió así y eso lo llevó a la muerte ... aun hoy me peso por no haber podido evitarlo ... pero el no quiso escuchar ... años me costó vencer ese sentimiento de culpa pero al final lo logré y se que el me espera ... en algun lugar el y yo nos volveremos a encontrar ... no te culpes Mana ...

\- Lo se - le dice - pero no puedo evitarlo

\- Si quieres le puedo decir al Supremo Kaiosama que aún no estas lista ...

\- No ... debo partir ... cada momento que pasa es importante ... lo se ... por favor habla con Krisnar ... tal vez puedas hacerlo comprender y que me perdone ... por favor dile que tal vez algún día regrese y quizás mis sentimientos esten claros

\- Lo hare

\- Entonces ... vamos ... no hagamos esperar a los demas

Ambas se encaminan hacia el grupo que aguardaba ...

En el presente ...

Sorrento contemplaba a Crim quien empezaba a liberar su cosmo ... de pronto el hielo que lo protege cambia de forma formando aristas que se desprenden a gran velocidad obligando a Sorrento a esquivarlas ... Sorrento en eso decide cambiar de ataque ... coge su flauta y comienza a liberar un sonido agudo que detiene el ataque de Crim ... de pronto el hielo que lo protege se raja de algunos lados ... en ese momento Thor se levanta y prepara su técnica

\- Martillo de Trueno!

El ataque rompe el hielo golpeando a Crim quien se levanta fatigosamente y contempla a Thor y a Sorrento

\- Es todo tuyo Thor - le dice Sorrento

Thor eleva su cosmo y se prepara para atacar lo mismo que Crim

\- Golpe de Hielo!

\- Martillo de Fuego!

El ataque de Thor anula esta vez la técnica de Crim y el impacto le da de lleno a este quien cae al suelo sin vida ... Thor agotado cae también sin sentido ... Sorrento contempla a los caidos

\- Buen golpe - agrega sonriendo

En el templo de Kamisama ...

Goten, Rei y Mister Popo se acercan hacia Dende y Kiwishin con una mirada interrogante ...

\- Esteee - dice Goten - no queremos interrumpirlos pero me pareció escuchar algo referente a mi papa y a Gohan

\- Ya se arreglaron ustedes dos? - pregunta Dende sonriente

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema con Rei ... es ella quien lo tiene conmigo!

\- Eres un desvergonzado! - le contesta Rei dándole la espalda - y asi te atreves a pedirme que salga contigo?

\- No actues como Pan!

\- Que tiene eso de malo? Ella es tu sobrina y deberías tener mas consideración hacia ella!

\- Acaso tengo que vigilar lo que haga Trunks?

\- Debiste decirme que el tiempo pasaba diferente en ese lugar!

\- Pense que ya lo sabías! ademas no soy ningún chismoso

\- No, pero actuas como niño

\- Quien es la niña aqui?

\- Tendré quince pero como te comportas aparentas diez!

\- Ya ya! - les dice Kiwishin - ambos actuan como niños ... para eso nos interrumpieron?

\- No no ... lo siento SK - le dice Rei

\- Yo tambien lo siento - añade Goten - creí oir algo sobre mi padre ...

\- Dijo que fue necesario que Gohan liberara su poder para enfrentar a Cell y que Goku tuvo que alejarse de ellos - dice Dende

\- Eso es cierto - dice Kiwishin - eso tuvo una razón ... y Goku la sabía ... Gohan debía alcanzar un nivel muy alto para derrotar a Cell pero eso sería insuficiente para enfrentar a Maijin Buu

\- Eso quiere decir que usted sabía que Maijin Buu aparecería aqui? - le pregunta Goten

\- Asi es

\- Pero porque no nos lo dijo antes? - le reprocha Goten

\- Hasta que se produjo la alteración en la linea temporal yo no lo sabía ... como dije hace un rato ... los planos de existencia son como círculos que en algunos momentos se entrecruzan ... la batalla inicial contra Maijin Buu se dió en un momento atemporal para ustedes no para nosotros porque nosotros no conocemos eso ... el espacio y el tiempo no existen para nosotros ...

"Al perder el rastro de Buu debíamos saber en que momento aparecería ... cuando se produjo esa distorsión que cambio su línea temporal y creo otras nos dimos cuenta que debía aparecer aqui ... partiendo del principio del equilibrio al hacerse Gohan mas fuerte que Cell era evidente que debía aparecer alguien mas poderoso y ese solo podía ser Buu ... Babidi y Dabura llegaron a la misma conclusión y como sabes no nos equivocamos ... por eso ni ellos ni nosotros vinimos antes"

\- Pero ... y mi padre?

\- Eso es parte del principio del equilibrio ... Goku debía alejarse de este mundo e ir al otro donde podría prepararse con el Gran Kaiosama ... era necesario que el nivelara la balanza ... algo que aqui jamás hubiese podido hacer ... alcanzar el nivel de SSJ3

\- No entiendo ...

\- Yo si - le dice Rei - es por eso que aparecieron los dragones malignos ... el poder del señor Goku alcanzó el nivel 4 ... y por eso el se fue ... su sola presencia y el haberse en algun momento fusionado con el señor Vegeta crearon a otro ser con mucho mayor poder

\- Estas acercándote Rei - le dice Kiwishin

En ese momento se oye un ruido ... era la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo que se abre ... de ella lentamente surgen dos figuras ... eran Hotaru y Trunks

En otro mundo ...

La mañana estaba avanzada ... Asuka aún dormía cuando Lisandro abandona el lecho y sale al exterior. Al salir se da cuenta que Shinji aun duerme "la verdad es que es muy poco lo que se puede hacer asi que se pueden dar ese gusto". Lisandro camina hacia la playa ... había disfrutado ese momento con Asuka y por primera vez había sentido la felicidad de Asuka

Avanzó hacia la playa y empezó a ejecutar una serie de movimientos para calentarse "por hoy no mas concentración" el sabía que la base de su poder era en que tanto elevaba su cosmo pero quería experimentar las técnicas que había visto en Pan y Gohan tiempo atrás "además no quiero hacer barriga". Empezó a ejecutar una serie de técnicas que había aprendido de Shiru ... debía reconocer que Shiru tenía las técnicas mas depuradas que jamás había visto ... estaba seguro que Pan y Gohan no tenían esa maestría como ninguno en el Santuario (salvo su madre) y por suerte el las sabía ... ahora debía combinarlas con su velocidad "una ventaja de los saiyas es que ejecutan su técnica a medida que hacen estallar su cosmo"

Lisandro da una serie de golpes y patadas al aire luchando contra un enemigo imaginario tratando de elevar su cosmo ... la fuerza de los golpes aumenta y en eso se eleva por los aires por un instante ensayando una serie de técnicas para luego descender rapidamente "realmente volar es una ventaja en este tipo de batallas" inmediatamente cambia de posición y se teletransporta unos metros mas adelante y luego atras siempre repitiendo las técnicas ... Lisandro comienza a incrementar su cosmo otra vez pero en eso una furia se apodera de el y comienza a golpear las piedras a su alrededor pulverizándolas y proyecta sus golpes hacia el mar empujando la marea cada vez mas ... sin darse cuenta el mar regresa con mas violencia y el recibe la oleada pero se mantiene incolume ... en eso ejecuta el Dragon Naciente conteniendo toda la fuerza del mar con su puño haciéndolo regresar ... para que este volviera con mas violencia golpeando a Lisandro pero las olas se rompen en su cuerpo ... Lisandro hace estallar su cosmo y libera los meteoros de pegaso pero al elevarse al cielo usa su cosmo para que regresen y el pueda esquivarlos ... cada vez lo hacía mas rápido ... hasta que en una de esas recibe una andanada de lleno que lo lanza lejos con tal violencia que marco un surco en la arena antes de detenerse

Asi se quedo por un buen rato mientras la marea mojaba su cuerpo pero el parecía no sentirlo ... se sentía adolorido pero no le importaba "quiero que el tiempo se detenga y estar asi por mucho tiempo"

\- Estas bien? - suena una voz

Dificultosamente levanta la cabeza y observa a Shinji que lo mira interrogadoramente

\- Que haces aqui? - le dice Lisandro

\- Me desperté ... y sentí el ruido ... pude ver lo que hacías ... realmente impresionante

\- Lo siento ... debo practicar mucho mas lejos ... resulta ridículo que con mil personas en este planeta moleste con mis entrenamientos

\- Te excediste pero no por el ruido ... se lo que esos golpes pueden hacer ... como es que tu cuerpo los resiste?

\- Bueno ... no tengo la fortaleza de un saiyajin pero me entrene para eso ... no siempre se depende de la armadura

\- Eso debió doler ... te ayudo?

\- Gracias

Shinji le tiende la mano y Lisandro se incorpora

\- me quedare unos momentos aqui Shinji

\- Vas a seguir practicando?

\- No ... solo quiero descansar ... disculpa por despertarte

\- No te preocupes la mañana esta muy avanzada y además no fuiste tu quien me despertó

\- Oh no! ... no me digas que desperté a Asuka!

\- No ... ellos te estan viendo desde allí ... los asustaste un poco

Lisandro observó y se restregó los ojos ... a lo lejos Hokaru y Touji observaban con la boca abierta ...

En otro mundo ...

Pan y Cooler se aprestaban a combatir ... las sailor retroceden espantadas ... en eso Ranma ve venir corriendo a dos conocidos suyos ... eran Shampoo y Mousse ... como siempre Shampoo abraza a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que era mujer

\- Ya basta Shampoo! sueltame! no es el momento para abrazos! - grita Ranma

\- Shampoo estar contenta que a prometido no haberle pasado nada!

\- Te dije que me sueltes!

\- Ranma! - grita Mousse - como te atreves a despreciar el cariño de Shampoo!? estaba muy preocupada!

\- Para variar tenían que venir estos dementes - dice Serena

\- Oye chica boba y ridícula! - le dice Shampoo sacando su bombori - no meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen!

\- Oye! - le dice Serena - fijate como me hablas o te castigaré ...

\- Si ya se - dice Ranma aflautando la voz - "en el nombre de la luna" ... callense las dos y ... al suelo!

La advertencia de Ranma llegó a tiempo ... los poderes de Cooler y Pan chocan estruendosamente y ambos se trenzan en una serie de golpes. Ambos vuelven a tomar distancia e incrementan su poder para nuevamente lanzarse a pelear. Esta vez Cooler elude los ataques de Pan con facilidad y alcanza a golpear a Pan derribándola. Rapidamente desciende y vuelve a golpear a Pan antes de que se recupere. En un segundo intecto Pan reacciona pero Cooler la elude y nuevamente la derriba. Pan se incorpora y le lanza una serie de descargas de energía que Cooler bloquea con sus manos

\- Impresionante - dice Ami - ni siquiera vi pelear asi a Trunks

\- Ella es la chica que vino hace un rato? - pregunta Mousse poniendose los anteojos - de la que se salvo el viejo Hapossai ...

\- De que hablas? - pregunta Luna

\- la abuela de Shampoo y el viejo Hapossai la trajeron ... un ser llamado Supremo Kaiosama dijo que ayudaría

\- Entonces es cierto lo que dijo - dice Lita

\- Sea como sea esto ya me esta cansando! - dice Ranma - estamos reducidos a meros expectadores sin poder hacer nada!

\- Creo que debemos agradecer eso - dice Serena

En eso Pan nuevamente es golpeada por Cooler cayendo aparatosamente pero se reincorpora rapidamente para contraatacar. Cooler nuevamente la elude pero no alcanza a golpearla porque Pan toma distancia ... en eso Cooler le dispara una rafaga que Pan no puede eludir y se ve obligada a repelerlo ... el disparo desviado cae sobre la ciudad destruyendo varias construcciones

\- Vivvieron ... eso! - dijo Mousse

\- Se los dije! - grita Ami - es imposible que peleen sin lastimar a nadie!

Pan observa el daño causado y se da cuenta que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control "tengo que derrotar a Cooler ... pero como? ademas de detener esa cosa que esta creciendo"

\- A quien diablos sirves Cooler!? porque estas aqui!?

\- Eso es algo que sabrás muy pronto pequeña saiya ... pero no podrás evitar nada

\- En eso te equivocas ... contesta!

\- Aquellos a quienes el presente, pasado y futuro les pertenece ... muy pronto yo sere parte de ese futuro

\- Tu y tus sueños de grandeza lo mismo que tu hermano! de que te sirvió eso?

\- No te equivoques conmigo niña ... Freezer conquistaba planetas por diversión ... yo preferí navegar por el espacio y buscar nuevos retos ... mi padre se sentaba tranquilo en su trono a disfrutar de sus conquistas ... cada quien se desarrollo en lo que mas le gustaba

\- Freezer asesinó a millones de seres por diversión?

\- Asi es ... la raza que nos dió origen no siente ningún respeto por las razas de otros mundos ... y eso incluyó a los saiyas

\- No te dejaré destruir este mundo! ... no lo permitiré!

\- Que ilusa eres ... tan tonta como tus congeneres!

\- No te burlaras de mi! ahora sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer! Ahhhhh!

En medio de un resplandor la energía de Pan estalla incrementando sus poderes enormemente. Su pelo se vuelve dorado cambiando su apariencia física ... hasta Cooler se sorprende

\- Pepepero ... que es eso!? - dice Serena

\- No puedo creerlo! - dice Ami - es ... otro nivel de poder mucho mayor que el anterior! Es mucho mas ... poderosa que Trunks cuando estuvo aqui!

\- No puedo creerlo .. - dice Lita

\- Yo menos - alcanza a pronunciar Ranma

Pan se acerca a Cooler quien la contempla sorprendido

\- Veo que te subestimé - le dice Cooler - era imposible que estuvieras peleando en serio

\- Ahora sabrás que tan en serio puedo pelear - le dice Pan - pero será lejos de aqui ... no dañaré a mas personas!

\- Que tonta eres! - se burla Cooler - de acuerdo ... será como tu quieras ... sigueme

Ambos se alejan del lugar ante la mirada de los expectadores ...

En Asgard ...

La batalla en las afueras de Asgard había terminado ... Aioros daba de tomar a Bud la ambrosía ... este lentamente se restablece

\- Aioros - le dice un vacilante Bud - que ... ha .. sucedido?

\- Tranquilizate - le contesta - la batalla aun no termina ... pero casi todos los guerreros de hielo han sido derrotados ... estan combatiendo en el interior de Asgard

\- Debemos ... partir

\- Recobrate ... el efecto de la ambrosía tarda unos momentos ... yo me adelantaré

En el interior de Asgard, Ikki se aprestaba a enfrentar a Loki quien ataca rapidamente pero Ikki lo elude y contraataca con su Ave Fenix que Loki elude tambien ... ambos toman distancia mientras Mana y Krisnar vuelven a iniciar el combate

\- En lo que te has convertido fue tu decisión - le dice Mana - no me culpes por ello ... eso demuestra que hice bien en irme

\- Tu me empujaste a eso! - le contesta Krisnar

\- Mentira! traicionar a Asgard ya estaba en ti ... sabes que Krisnar ... cuando vine aqui ansiaba verte porque creí ... pero ahora ya no importa ... he tratado de hacerte razonar pero eso no ayuda a Asgard porque no quieres entender ... ahora usare mi verdadero poder

\- Que dices?

El cosmo de Mana comienza a incrementarse enormemente alcanzando con facilidad el séptimo sentido ... en eso ataca a Krisnar quien dificilmente la elude pero Mana vuelve a ponerse a distancia de ataque y alcanza a golpearlo ... una onda AT golpea violentamente a Krisnar quien cae al suelo lastimado ... Ikki sorprendido por el poder de Mana se descuida y Loki aprovecha el momento para atacarlo ... Ikki es golpeado y rapidamente se recupera ... en eso eleva su cosmo y contrataca

\- Las Alas del fenix de Fuego!

Loki hace un esfuerzo para evitar el ataque ... en eso Mana aprovecha para golpearlo con el AT derribándolo con violencia ... Loki cae al suelo y se reincorpora lastimado ... Ikki se lanza contra el para darle el golpe final pero en eso una onda de energía lo golpea ... Ikki cae al suelo golpeado pero se reincorpora para ver a su atacante ... en eso visualiza a dos enormes figuras arriba del altar ... y denotaban un enorme poder ...

 **Fin del capítulo 12**


	7. Capitulo 13 - Capitulo 14

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Antes de iniciar, ofrezco disculpas por las demoras entre actualizaciones, haré lo posible para realizar la siguiente subida en el proximo fin de semana. Feliz inicio de año 2017, y, sin mas demora, aquí los capítulos 13, 14, 15 y 16...**_

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Verdades ocultas**

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro no daba crédito a sus ojos ... a la distancia contemplaba las figuras de Hokaru y Touji quienes lo contemplaban con igual sorpresa ...

\- Pepepero - balbucea Lisandro - ellos?! que estan haciendo aqui?

\- Buscándote - agrega laconicamente Shinji

\- Buscándome?! ... para que?!

\- Caminaron mucho ...

Lisandro se acerca en compañía de Shinji hacia ambos. Hokaru y Touji se quedaron inmóviles y ambos se sujetaban fuertemente las manos "estan asustados ... cuanto tiempo me han estado viendo?"

\- Hohola - les dice Lisandro al tenerlos a cerca - que sorpresa ...

\- Hola - agrega Hokaru

"por suerte Hokaru sabía que tenía poderes ... pero Touji no ... nunca hablamos de eso cuando los encontré"

\- Y que los trae por aca? - dice Lisandro pero piensa "que tonto soy ... como si estuvieran de excursión ... debe suceder algo importante ... estan un poco asustados eso me facilita leer su mente" Lisandro se concentra y luego se queda estático "que clase de emisario soy? ... como no pense en eso? ... estan asustados no solamente por mi pero mejor espero que ella me lo diga"

\- Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?! - escupe Touji

\- Eso ... este ... bueno ... aprendí a partir rocas a puñetazos a los 7 años ... a elevar mi cosmo a los 10 y ... por favor ... me siento un estúpido ... nunca te lo contó Hokaru?

\- Yo no sabía que podías hacer eso! - se defiende Hokaru

\- Bueno - les dice Lisandro - creo que tenemos tiempo de hablar ... porque no vamos a la casa de Shinji y ...

\- HOKARU! - se escucha una voz

"Ay no" piensa Lisandro "esto se va a convertir en una reunión de viejas amistades donde salgo sobrando"

\- ASUKA! - grita Hokaru

Hokaru corre hacia ella mientras Asuka lo hacía mas dificultosamente ... ambas se funden en un abrazo ..

\- Ay! - le dice Asuka - no tan fuerte ...

\- Asuka - le dice Hokaru - te ves bellísima! y esa barriga?

\- No creo que sean gases ... - dice Touji

Ambas le lanzan una mirada asesina a Touji quien sonrie cinicamente y luego mira a Shinji

\- Vaya Shinji ... se ve que no perdiste el tiempo

\- Perdón? - contesta el interpelado

\- No te hagas ... acaso no eres el culpable?

\- Lamento decepcionarte - le contesta Shinji y señala a Lisandro - pero el culpable es el

\- Tu!? - dice Touji mirando a Lisandro

\- Bueno ... si

\- Asuka - le pregunta Hokaru - cuanto tiempo te falta?

\- Un poco mas de dos meses - le contesta Asuka

\- Je! - sonrie Touji - eso quiere decir que paso antes del Tercer Impacto?

\- No seas indiscreto - le reprocha Hokaru

\- Veo que no has cambiado Touji - le dice Asuka con una sonrisa irónica y las manos en la cintura - de todos modos me alegra verte ... y entero

\- Por lo visto tu tampoco - le contesta Touji - pero tambien me alegra verte ... con un anexo mas

"Tierra tragame" piensa Lisandro ... el no sabía el motivo de su desazón ... se había levantado asi esa mañana y parecía que todo le molestaba "si no cambió de humor me teletransportare a la cima de una montaña" ... Hokaru y Asuka se cogían las manos y no dejaban de lanzarse halagos

\- Te ves muy cambiada Hokaru! - le dice Asuka - me alegro por ti

\- Todo se lo debo a Touji - le dice - ambos estamos juntos ...

\- Bueno ... era lo que querías no? - le contesta "lastima que tus gustos no hayan cambiado" piensa

\- Ni los tuyos tampoco - añade Lisandro en voz baja pero Asuka lo escucha y se queda inmovil contemplando a Lisandro interrogadoramente ... Hokaru se da cuenta de su perturbación

\- Sucede algo Asuka? - le dice Hokaru

\- Que dijiste Lisandro? - le dice Asuka

\- Yo ... nada ... dije algo? - dice Lisandro

Shinji se había dado cuenta de la indiscreción de Lisandro y decide intervenir en su ayuda

\- Oigan - les dice a todos - que les parece si vamos a la casa ... hace un poco de frío y podemos comer algo ... Lisandro trajo algunas cosas

\- Excelente idea - les dice - asi tendremos oportunidad de hablar ... estabamos tan emocionados con Shinji que no les hemos contado nada

\- Y yo tengo mucho que contarles acerca de lo que pasó en el Tercer Impacto ... es hora de que sepas lo que pasó realmente

\- No te preocupes tanto por eso - le dice Touji - claro que me gustaría que me lo cuentes pero ya parte lo hizo Mana

\- Mana? - le dice Shinji

\- Que?! - exclama Asuka - Mana sabía de ustedes dos?

\- Bueno ... Si - agrega Touji antes de que Hokaru le tape la boca - y Lisandro tamb...

Asuka se quedó mirando a Lisandro quien esta vez no ocultó su mirada y tambien tomo un tono desafiante ... la verdad ya estaba escuchando todos los insultos de Asuka en su cabeza

\- Antes de que digas nada Asuka - le dice Lisandro - escucha primero ...

\- Que te escuche? - le dice Asuka - sabías que dos amigos nuestros sobrevivieron y no dijiste nada?

\- Quieres escucharme? ... mira ... no es el momento de discusiones ... vamos a la casa y les explicare desde el principio ... en cierto modo me alegro que hayan venido

\- Que versión me vas a contar ahora? la original? la corregida y revisada? o la edición final? o tal vez estas esperando a esa otra mentirosa de Mana para sacar otra versión mas coherente? ... ya estoy cansada de mentiras!

\- Asuka calmate - le dice Hokaru - escucha a Lisandro ... el nos conto que ..

\- Ah! ... el les contó? ... que bien ... vamos a hablar entonces para saber que nueva mentira te contó a ti ... tal vez si juntamos ambas versiones nos acerquemos a la verdad!

Las palabras de Asuka eran duras pero Lisandro sabía que en cierto modo se las merecía ... había tardado en contarle todo ... le había contado casi todo a Shinji la noche anterior y pensaba hablar de eso con Asuka hoy pero todo se había ido por la borda ... "tal vez es eso lo que me ha estado molestando ... algo tenía que pasar"

\- Asuka ... - le dice Lisandro

\- Callate! - le grita Asuka - no creere nada de lo que me digas! ... desde que te conozco no has sido mas que un barril de embustes! ... no te bastó con abandonarme despues de prometerme que ...

\- Prometerte que!? - estalla Lisandro - yo solo era un escape para ti desde un principio ... como lo soy ahora!

\- Por favor Asuka! - le suplica Hokaru - si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar no habría venido ...

\- No digas eso - le dice Asuka - la culpa no es tuya ... el que estes aqui es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde el Tercer Impacto

El dardo era dirigido a Lisandro ... el lo sabía muy bien pero no quiso contestar ... solo estaba logrando hacer sentir mal a Touji y a Hokaru ... de pronto siente una furia en Shinji "vaya ... gracias Shinji por tu solidaridad" pero decidió que Shinji no tome partido ...

\- Saben que? hay que dejarnos de discusiones tontas - les dice Lisandro ensayando su mejor sonrisa - Shinji tiene razón ... vayan a su casa ... allí podran hablar mas calmadamente ...

\- Podrán? - dice Touji - es por ti que hemos venido ... necesitamos ...

\- Hay tiempo para eso - le interrumpe Lisandro - yo ... debo ir a traer algunas cosas que encontré cerca de aqui ... para ustedes ... jeje ... es una sorpresa

\- Voy contigo - le dice Shinji que deseaba hablar con Lisandro

\- No seas mal educado - le dice Lisandro - es tu casa ... debes hacerla de anfitrión ... además no tardaré

\- Apuesto a que volverá sin nada - dice Asuka - e inventará alguna cosa mas - y piensa "seguro tendrá a alguien escondido por ahi"

Lisandro se muerde la lengua y ante la sorpresa de todos se eleva por los aires y vuela a poca velocidad alejándose del resto

\- No sabía que podía volar - dice Asuka - otra mentira mas?

\- Es realmente sorprendente - agrega Touji

Pero Shinji se queda pensativo "algo le pasa .. Lisandro siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con lo que dice y nunca lo he visto hacer alardes de su poder" ... Todos contemplan a Lisandro perderse en el horizonte y luego se encaminan hacia la casa de Shinji

En el Santuario ...

Yoga se encontraba ensimismado en el Salón del Patriarca ... Sheena lo contemplaba en silencio ... las pruebas no habían concluido porque Yoga las había suspendido de un momento a otro "algo le pasa" piensa Sheena "Fler ... sentí su cosmo y de pronto se ha reducido"

Yoga ciertamente pensaba en Fler ... ya habían pasado 27 años desde que se conocieron y el se ponía a pensar si realmente había valido la pena dejar pasar esa oportunidad ... ahora sus motivaciones le parecían absurdas ... pero las batallas se sucedieron tan rápido y después de la muerte de Seiya sintió que Saori lo necesitaba ... había preferido que los demás hicieran sus vidas y el sacrificarse por el Santuario ... ahora como Gran Patriarca ya no podía desligarse del Santuario ... ese cargo sería suyo hasta su muerte y aún tenía que reconstruir el Santuario ... Solo existían 5 caballeros dorados pero Ikki ya debía resignar su rango en algunos años, de Lisandro no sabía si volvería y el ya no contaba "eso solo deja a Kiki y a Aioros" ... sus pensamientos volvieron a Fler ... le costaba tanto aceptar sus sentimientos ... hubiese preferido olvidarlos pero no pudo ... ahora sentían que eran mas fuertes que el ... fue cuando de pronto sintió aquellas fuerzas extrañas "Asgard"

\- Sheena - pronuncia Yoga - quiero que me hagas un favor ... llama a Kiki ... lo necesito aqui

\- Yoga - pregunta la caballero femenina - lo sentiste ... no es cierto?

\- Si ... ve por el rápido ... por favor ...

En Asgard ...

Todos los presentes contemplan a los recien llegados ... eran de un tamaño superior a la de un humano normal ... "son tan grandes como Casius y Docrates" penso Ikki, vestían armaduras uno de ellos de color ambar y el otro de color azul y miraban con marcada ironía a todos ... Uno de ellos contempla a Hilda de Polaris y se sonríe ... casi inmediatamente Ikki se pone entre ambos

\- Quienes son ustedes?

\- Jaja! - se rie uno - pobre caballero dorado ... crees que por vestir esa armadura te da derecho a interrogarnos? la diferencia entre tu y yo es la de un gusano a un hombre!

\- Los gigantes legendarios - dice Hilda

\- Que dices? - pregunta Ikki

\- Los hijos de las profundidades ... los gigantes de hielo!

\- Pero - dice Ikki sorprendido - yo creí que ...

\- Con quienes hemos estado peleando solo eran un señuelo ... les limpiaron el camino!

\- Jaja! - rie uno - asi es Hilda de Polaris! nosotros no estamos para ensuciarnos las manos con la escoria que eran tus guerreros y los del Santuario!

Thrym en eso se incorpora y contempla a los recien llegados "no puede ser ... Iserar jamás los habría invocado ... solo pudo ser ..." En eso salta y coge a Loki del cuello

\- Loki! mi reina jamás habría invocado a los gigantes de las profundidades! ella sabe que son incontrolables! eso solo pudo hacerlo Resa! que clase de idiota tienes por reina!

Loki se suelta y empuja a Thrym

\- Idiota! tienes razón! - le dice Loki - solo Resa pudo hacerlo pero yo no sabía que los invocaría! se lo que eso significa

\- Thrym y Loki ..- les dice sarcasticamente uno de los gigantes - ustedes fueron los guerreros escogidos pero no supieron cumplir con su deber ... deberan ser castigados tambien!

\- Espera - le dice Loki - no se quien eres ... pero yo aun estoy combatiendo

\- Mi nombre es Einar - le dice el gigante - y tu llevas el nombre de mi padre pero lo has deshonrado!

\- Y yo soy Valstar! - dice el otro - y tu - dirigiéndose a Thrym - llevas el nombre del padre de la raza de los gigantes y no has sabido honrarlo ... morirás por eso!

\- Que es lo que quieren? - les dice hilda

\- Eso lo sabrás pronto ... querida Hilda

El gigante pese a su tamaño se abalanza velozmente sobre Hilda ...

En las cercanías de Tokio ...

Pan y Cooler se habían alejado lo suficiente para poder pelear aparentemente sin problemas, en eso Pan se acuerda de Ranma y las sailor "oh no! espero que no tengan problemas ... por lo menos ese tal Karnak no esta en buenas condiciones ... espero que puedan manejarlo"

Serena y las demás incluyendo a Ranma, Ukyo, Mousse y Shampoo habían decidido a abandonar el lugar. Isis y las demás sailor extrañamente no se lo habían impedido

\- Estas segura de querer ir hacia allá Luna? - le pregunta Serena

\- Creo que tenemos que mantenernos cerca de la batalla - le contesta Luna - tal vez tengamos que intervenir por el bien del planeta

\- Francamente no creo que sirvamos de mucho - añade Lita

\- No les parece extraño que las otras nos hayan dejado partir? - dice Ranma

\- La verdad a mi me pareció extraño tambien - dice Ami - pero me da la impresión que esa tal Isis esta tan intrigada por lo que pasa como nosotras ... no la escucharon discutir con Karnak?

\- Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi Darien! - grita Serena - no debimos dejarlo!

\- Darien? Darien Chiba? - pregunta sorprendido Ranma - oigan ... que se traen ustedes?

\- Te lo explicaremos mas tarde - le dice Lita - debemos apresurarnos ... ya empezaron

Un resplandor a lo lejos y el sonido de un trueno les indicó que la pelea ya empezó

En tanto en lo que quedaba del Templo Hikawa, Isis - Akane se encontraba mirando a Karnak quien la contemplaba con sorpresa

\- Cual es el problema Isis? - le dice Karnak - estas aqui y eso es lo que importa

\- Mi memoria no esta tan mala como crees Karnak - le contesta Akane - recuerdo muchas cosas del pasado ... pero esto me confunde ... que es lo que hiciste para poder sacarme de la prisión Astral?

\- Como te dije solo hice lo necesario

\- Y cual es el costo de ese "necesario"?

\- Eso lo sabremos una vez que logremos la victoria

\- Quiero respuestas Karnak!

\- Yo mas bien me pregunto porque parecías preocupada por ese tal Ranma durante la pelea? y porque ahora dejaste ir a Sailor Moon?

\- Ellas no me importan por el momento ... puedo atraparla en el momento que quiera pero estan surgiendo demasiadas cosas que no esperaba ... quien es esa chica que tiene un nivel de poder de destrucción mayor que el de Sailor Saturn? quien es ese tal Cooler que parece tan poderoso como ella? porque se conocen? es obvio que tu lo sabes!

\- No lo se del todo ... solo se que esa chica es un saiyajin ... su venida aqui no es casualidad ... mi querida Isis ... estamos en medio de una batalla grandiosa y nosotros estaremos del lado de los vencedores! pero para eso debemos acabar con Sailor Moon y quitarle la Piedra Lunar!

\- No hare nada hasta que no sepa que esta pasando ... estas seguro que es eso lo único que sabes?

\- Lo demás lo sabrás en su momento ...

Es en eso que un grupo de personas aparecen en escena ... eran Gemma, Nodoka y Soun quienes se quedan paralizados mirando a Akane

\- Akane? - dice Nodoka

\- Si! ... es mi nenita! - grita Soun emocionado y se lanza a abrazarla pero es derribado por un golpe de Haruka. Las demás Sailor transformadas rodean a los tres evidentemente con no muy buenas intenciones ... Gemma se arroja a un charco de agua y transformado en panda saca un letrero "solo soy un inofensivo panda"

\- Alto! - grita Isis - dejen a esos humanos y vámonos de aqui!

Las sailor, Ryoga y Tuxedo Mask se ponen al lado de Isis y una luz emerge del anillo de Akane formando una esfera que envuelve a todos y luego esta se eleva por los aires

\- Pero - gime Soun - ella .. era mi niñita ... Akane!

\- Por lo menos sabemos que esta viva - dice Nodoka - eso quiere decir que Ranma es inocente!

\- "donde esta Ranma?" - dice el letrero del panda

\- No debe estar lejos ... hay que seguirlos!

\- No! - se escucha una voz - dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso

\- Señora Cologne! - dice Nodoka - sabe que ha pasado? donde esta Ranma? porque Akane se veía tan diferente?

\- Es una larga historia ... será mejor que se las cuente

\- Pero - gime Soun - debo encontrar a mi niña ... ella se veía diferente ... que hace con las Scouts? porque me golpearon? debo buscarla!

\- No hay tiempo! - se escucha otra voz - mejor quedense donde estan!

\- Maestro! - dice Soun arrodillandose - tiene que ayudarnos a recuperar a mi hija!

\- Soun - le dice Happosai - lamentablemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer ... debemos quedarnos aqui y esperar

\- "esperar que?" - dice el letrero del panda

\- Lo que tenga que pasar - añade Happosai

En el Templo de Kamisama ...

Los demás se quedaron observando sorprendidos a Trunks y Hotaru que salían de la habitación del tiempo ... la sorpresa era mas por Hotaru que parecía mayor y sus movimientos eran mas firmes ... además que ya estaba transformada en Sailor Saturn lo que no dejo de alarmar a Rei por la pequeña falda que llevaba "y de mi se escandalizan?"

\- Y que tal les fue? - el primero en hablar es Kiwishin

\- Excelente ... Hotaru es una buena alumna ... creo que puede controlar mejor sus poderes ... lo que no sabía es que usa magia para pelear pero ahora puede combinarlos con movimientos de pelea y rápidez gracias al incremento de su ki

\- Magia? - dice Goten - algo parecido a Maijin Buu?

\- Maijin Buu? - dice Rei - como puedes comparar a Hotaru con Maijin Buu?

\- Bueno ... ambos usan magia y tenían poderes

\- No - dice Kiwishin - no se les puede comparar ... pero existen ciertas analogías ... si me permites Hotaru les contare tu historia

"En su mundo ... 10,000 años antes existío el Reino de la Luna ... en ese momento los planetas que rodeaban a su mundo eran habitados y gobernados por la Reina Serenity quien era protegida por las guerreras escogidas de cada mundo que formaban el reino ... estas eran las guerreras sailor scouts que debían su poder al planeta del que provenían que estaba representada en sus plumas mágicas depositarias del poder mágico de sus mundos"

"Un día el reino fue atacado por los seres del Negaverso encabezados por la reina Beryl que ansiaba destruir el reino de la Luna ... el ataque fue sorpresivo y las guerreras sailor fueron cayendo una a una. La reina Serenity como último recurso de salvación para que el reino fuera reconstruido atrapó la esencia de las sailor y la de su hija, la princesa de la Luna, para que algún día reencarnen y derroten al mal, eso sucedería 10,000 años después donde en unas jovencitas se despertó la esencia de las sailor scouts y asumieron su identidad ... una de ellas es Hotaru"

Trunks recordaba partes de la historia ... Hotaru se la había contado ... sabía que lo que había pasado no había sido fácil para ella y por eso ahora la admiraba ... en el interior de la Habitación del Tiempo habían tenido tiempo de conversar ...

\- Pero - pregunta Rei - porque la trajo aqui? ... es decir ... algo sucede en su mundo?

\- Lo importante ahora - dice Kiwishin es que ella no vuelva a su mundo por el momento

\- Que?! - interrumpe Hotaru - pero si algo esta pasando yo debo estar allí! algo mató a Setsuna ... las demás Sailor están en peligro!

\- Mas las ayudas permaneciendo aqui - sentencia Kiwishin en tono severo - mira Hotaru ... estas a punto de iniciar un camino pero debemos esperar que esos caminos se iluminen para poder verlos o de lo contrario podemos equivocarnos

\- No entiendo SK - le dice Trunks - porque entrenamos a Hotaru entonces?

\- Me imagino que tu también entrenaste - le dice Kiwishin a Trunks

\- Si ... pero ...

\- Ahora te explico - en eso se dirige a Rei - Rei quiero que entres conmigo a la Habitación del Tiempo

\- Yo?! - le dice Rei sorprendida - pero ...

\- Te lo explicare dentro Rei - le dice Kiwishin en tono paternal - me ayudarás a tratar de alcanzar a Pan ... Goten, Trunks ... el camino se va aclarando y se esta a punto de iniciar una prueba muy dura para todos y sera especialmente dura porque esta vez la tendremos que afrontar sin Vegeta y ... sin Son Goku

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro se había alejado lo suficiente para masticar su rabia por lo sucedido "que idiota he sido ... no solo las cosas no salieron como las planeaba sino que encima me puse en evidencia frente a Asuka" ... se lamentaba que Hokaru y Touji decidieran aparecerse justo hoy ... había planeado hablar con Asuka ... contarle parte de la verdad ... o por lo menos lo que habló con Shinji pero ya era tarde ... lo que le dijera no lo tomaría en serio ... aquel momento que pasaron juntos sintiendo a su hijo lo había animado a intentarlo, tal vez Shinji tenía razón y no podía condenarse a muerte el solo o actuar como un muerto viviente. Acaso no tenía el derecho de ser feliz? Evidentemente no "parece que las cosas sucedieron asi para evitarlo" ... Cuidadosamente desentierra algunos artefactos que había encontrado pero como no había electricidad ... pero entre esos artefactos había un tocador de discos compactos que funcionaban a baterías ... quería alegrarlos un poco y de repente alegrarse el ... además que había encontrado tambien algunos discos y sabía armar una batería solar para recargar esas baterías ... "un poco de música no vendrá mal" ... en eso siente una voz ... una voz que se perdía en el horizonte ... una voz que lo distrajo de sus quehaceres y lo obligó a fijar sus sentidos para poder ubicarla ... pero, como empezó, cesó ... Lisandro se quedo unos momentos en suspenso ... pero luego recogió todo y se elevó para volver a la casa de Shinji

En tanto en la casa de Shinji ... Asuka y Hokaru no paraban de hablar ... por suerte Asuka se le pasó el mal humor y hablaba animadamente con Hokaru sobre todo lo que había venido pasando desde el Tercer Impacto, por otro lado Touji y Shinji hablaban de lo mismo ... todo iba bien hasta que Touji mencionó a Lisandro lo que hizo que Asuka mudara su expresión y mirara a Hokaru

\- Te quedarás a vivir aqui conmigo ... no es cierto? - le pregunta Asuka

\- Bueno ... es que yo ... - titubea Hokaru

\- Tengo suficiente espacio para las dos!

\- Ejem - carraspea Touji

\- Asuka - tercia Shinji - creo que te olvidas que Hokaru y Touji ...

\- Hombres! - dice Asuka - para que los necesitamos? tu puedes quedarte con Touji aqui Shinji, total no esta lejos ... Dime que si Hokaru!

\- No la presiones ... - le dice Shinji

\- No te metas!

\- Si me meto! - contesta Shinji - diselo Hokaru

\- Decirme que? - interroga Asuka - no comienzen tambien ustedes con mentiras!

\- No es nada de eso Asuka - dice Hokaru - yo vine aqui porque necesitaba hablar con Lisandro ... no sabía que ustedes estaban aqui ... solo que teníamos dudas y Mana nos dió ciertas señas para poder buscarlos en caso de cualquier cosa ...

\- No te vayas por las ramas! - le dice Asuka - que pasa?

\- Voy a ... tener un hijo tambien, Asuka

Asuka se quedo en silencio ... luego atrajo a Hokaru hacia ella y la abraza pero estaba un poco seria

\- Felicidades ... - le dice - me imagino que sera de ...

\- Acaso piensas que pudo haber otro? - le dice enojado Touji

\- Yo no pienso nada! - le contesta Asuka - solo que ... yo me había hecho la idea que te quedes conmigo ...

\- Hokaru y yo regresaremos - le dice Touji - quedarnos no estaba en nuestros planes

\- Pero ... que impide que se queden? - dice Asuka - esta bien ... no tienes que quedarte en mi casa Hokaru ... pero podemos hacer una casa aqui ... no es difícil ...

\- Asuka - le dice Hokaru - vinimos aqui solo a buscar a Lisandro ... mira voy a tener un bebe y quiero saber como criarlo ...

\- Y que sabe Lisandro de cuidar bebes?

\- No es eso ... mira como esta el mundo ahora ... la sociedad en la que viviamos no nos preparó para esto ... no hay nada ... Lisandro y Mana nos enseñaron a agenciarnos ... buscar alimentos ... hay ruinas donde sacamos provisiones ... nos enseñaron a conservarlos ... puede abastecernos por un tiempo pero eso no es para siempre ... nos enseñaron a buscar plantas ... a tratar de cultivar ... pero es tan difícil ... imaginate que el bebe se enferme ... o yo tenga problemas ... no lo se ... quería saber

\- Y acaso el "genio" Lisandro va a solucionar todo esto? ... acaso vivimos mejor que ustedes? - dice Asuka - el hasta ahora no se preocupa de nosotros ... solo viene a comer y dormir aqui! La solución esta en que se queden ... juntos podemos apoyarnos

\- Es que Lisandro dijo que ...

\- Lisandro ... Lisandro ... bah! es lo único que saben decir? ... el no solucionará nada ... esta demasiado preocupado en si mismo para solucionar algo!

\- Eso no es cierto Asuka! - le grita Shinji - eres injusta con el ... sabes bien que si no hubiera sido por ellos no habríamos sobrevivido ni un día!

\- Hablaras por ti! yo me las pude arreglar sola!

\- Como ese día que te quedaste atrapada en unas ruinas? si no hubiera sido por Lisandro serías una pieza de museo! quien levantó tu casa? tu sola?

\- Vaya! pero que bien lo defiendes! se ve que ya te olvidaste que hace unas horas gemías y pataleabas por Mana y le reprochabas a Lisandro lo mentirosos que son!

\- Y tu hasta hace dos días parecías humana ... ahora has vuelto a ser la de siempre!

\- Fijate como me hablas!

\- Reflexiona entonces! Lisandro es el padre de tu hijo y el te ama!

\- El solo se ama a si mismo!

\- Eso es falso!

\- Es un mentiroso! nos mintió desde que lo conocimos!

\- Y que querías que hiciera? "hola ... soy Lisandro Caballero del Dragón de Plata ... vengo de otro mundo ... a sus órdenes"

\- No te burles de mi!

Hokaru se levanta y se pone al lado de Touji

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos Touji ... no debimos venir

\- No! - se levanta Asuka - Hokaru por favor no te vayas ... no me dejes sola

\- Asuka ...

\- Mira ... olvidemos esto ... olvidémonos de Lisandro ... nos tenemos a nosotros ... podemos empezar de nuevo

\- Ahora me doy cuenta - le dice Shinji - siempre te escapas de la realidad ... no aceptas lo debil que fuiste con Lisandro por eso quieres sacarlo de tu vida a la primera oportunidad ... quieres demostrarle que no lo necesitas ... porque tu jamás lo amaste!

\- Que estas diciendo? - le mira Asuka echando chispas por los ojos

\- Ahora recuerdo ... cuando huiste del Eva 02 después de la batalla entre Pan y el Angel ... tu no podías soportar la idea de ser menos que Rei y yo y luego se aparece Pan capaz de vencer a un angel con sus manos ... tu querías escapar de todo y refugiarte en los brazos de quien sea ... pudo ser cualquiera pero el destino te llevó a Lisandro

\- Que demonios me estas queriendo decir?

\- Que siempre has querido tener el control de todo y Lisandro era algo que podías manejar porque el se enamoró de tí! se que ustedes fusionaron sus mentes ... por eso te diste cuenta! por eso te hirió tanto cuando el tuvo que irse! tu eres la egoista porque jamás quisiste saber sus motivos del porque partió y el porque esta aquí! siempre antepones tus deseos a todo! Tu solo usaste a Lisandro ... tu jamas lo amaste! y el lo sabe!

Asuka se quedo callada y miró a Shinji con una mirada fúrica pero el sostiene su mirada

\- Asuka - le dice Hokaru - tu condición ... Shinji ya no la alteres!

\- Tiene que escucharlo! sabes lo que sufre el Asuka? se que el no me lo dijo todo ... pero todo lo que tu encierras no son secretos para el ... el puede leer tu mente ... por eso sabe que no lo amas y que jamás lo amaste!

\- Eso ... no es cierto

\- Lo es Asuka - se escucha una voz - creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas todo ...

Todos voltean y ven a Lisandro en la puerta ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 13**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **La unión que nos fortalece**

En las afueras de Tokio ...

Pan y Cooler iniciaban el combate desplegando parte de su poder ... Pan estaba llena de dudas y sentía que las ideas estaban embrolladas en su cabeza ... con eso perdía concentración ... era evidente que su parte humana interfería con su concentración ... un saiyajin puro no le habría importado nada mas que la pelea y el oponente ... pero ella estaba llena de confusión. No se explicaba la presencia de Cooler ... se sentía culpable por haber evitado que el Supremo Kaiosama viniera a ese mundo y no entendía ni siquiera que es lo que estaba pasando ... de pronto estaba en otro mundo donde conoció a un viejo pervertido, una chica comprometida con otra chica y guerreros que peleaban en minifaldas y traje de etiqueta "armaduras vaya y pase ... pero smoking?" penso "de todos modos ... tambien era raro ver a esos gigantes llamados evangelion"

Abstraerse en sus pensamientos en medio de una batalla contra un rival difícil puede ser fatal y eso lo experimentó al recibir un golpe que la derriba ... por suerte su forma de SSJ2 le daba una enorme resistencia y Cooler no había usado todo su poder

\- Veo que no estas tomando esta pelea en serio - le dice Cooler - que te sucede? tienes alguna otra transformación bajo la manga?

Pan se reincorpora y se sacude el polvo

\- No puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que haces aqui ... tanto tu como yo somos extraños en este mundo

\- Eso es cierto - le contesta Cooler - pero no estoy aqui para aclarar tus dudas ... aunque a decir verdad me sorprende encontrarme con una descendiente de Kakaroto en este universo

\- Por lo visto ambos tenemos dudas ... no te has puesto a pensar que estamos actuando como meros instrumentos de algún interés oscuro?

Cooler esboza una sonrisa irónica

\- Eso crees? te dire algo entonces ... mi presencia aqui es parte de un pacto ... asi que mi accionar en este universo no tiene dudas en mi ... como tampoco tengo dudas que debo de destruirte ... bien ... ya hablamos bastante ... ahora te aconsejo que pelees con todas tus fuerzas porque no dudaré en matarte

\- De acuerdo - le dice Pan tomando una posición de combate - gracias por hacerme reflexionar ...

Ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro haciendo estallar todo a su alrededor

Mientras tanto, Sailormoon con las sailor que le quedaban corría en dirección hacia donde se producía la pelea ... pero ya en el camino empezo a sacar la lengua y a mostrar sintomas de cansancio

\- Chicas esperen ...ihhhh ... no puedo ... ihhh ... mas

\- Si te quitaras todas esas cosas de encima no te cansarías tanto - le reclama Ranma

\- Oye ... ihhhhh ... esto es mi traje de ... ihhhh ... guerrera

\- No me hagas reir ...

\- Ya basta! - grita Lita - Ranma ... deja de molestar a Serena o te echare a Luna encima!

\- No te atrevas! - grita Ranma

\- Serena? Serena Tsukino o es una coincidencia? - dice Mousse

\- A este paso mejor lo publicamos por los diarios - dice Luna - muchachos ... escuchen yo se que es una sorpresa para ustedes saber quienes son las scouts realmente pero es necesario que no lo revelen a nadie ... Lita, Ami ... sean mas cuidadosas y no esten llamándose por sus nombres normales

\- Lita? Ami? - vuelve a decir Mousse - entonces ustedes ...

\- Ayyyy! - le dice Lita a Luna - que era lo que nos decías sobre los nombres ... Luna?

Luna se tapa la boca con las patas

\- Lo siento - dice - no me di cuenta ...

\- Escuchen - dice Ranma - aqui estamos perdiendo tiempo ... yo cargare a Serena mientras ustedes se adelantan ... tenemos que llegar allá!

\- Aun me sigo preguntando si seremos de utilidad - dice Ukyo

\- A mi mas me preocupa lo que viene sucediendo en el cielo - dice Ami - eso crece cada vez mas rápido y si no hacemos algo ...

\- La única forma es saber lo que esta pasando - dice Luna - tal vez ese tal Cooler sepa como detenerla

\- Y tu crees que podamos obligarlo a que nos lo diga sin que nos mate antes? - dice Lita

\- Para eso esta esa chica Pan - contesta Luna - si la apoyamos a ella tal vez tengamos una oportunidad

\- Tal vez hubiera sido mejor atrapar a ese tal Karnak y a Akane - dice Ukyo

\- Ese es un buen punto - dice Ami - pero según mi computadora ellos ya no estan en el Templo Hikawa ni ninguna de las otras ... según esto estan pasando por encima de nosotros en este momento

Todos levantan la vista y ven una enorme esfera de color rojo que surca el cielo por encima de sus cabezas ...

En Asgard ...

Ikki trata de proteger a Hilda de Polaris del ataque de Valstar pero es golpeado fuertemente siendo estrellado contra los muros ... el ataque fue tan rápido que Ikki no tuvo tiempo de estallar su cosmo ... Hilda eleva el suyo que contiene al gigante pero este eleva tambien el suyo debilitando el de Hilda "increible" piensa Loki " su poder es mayor que el de los caballeros dorados" "este poder" piensa Hilda "es tan grande como el de los antiguos guerreros legendarios!"

Fler se incorpora dificultosamente tratando de ayudar a su hermana, pero en eso Einar eleva su cosmo

\- Ni lo pienses Valkiria! - le dice - nada puedes hacer contra nuestro poder!

Un enorme cosmo se abate sobre Fler haciéndola caer nuevamente ... en eso un cosmo repentinamente se incrementa conteniendo a Einar y protegiendo a Fler

\- Tu! - le grita Einar a Mana de quien procedía el enorme cosmo - quien eres chiquilla!? como te atreves a interferir!

\- No dejare que te salgas con la tuya Einar - le dice Mana cuyos ojos adquieren un extraño brillo - era a ti a quien esperaba

\- Que dices? - le pregunta extrañado Einar

De pronto el cosmo de Mana se incrementa mas aun alcanzando el séptimo sentido e igualando a Einar ante la sorpresa de todos ... en eso otro cosmo aparece repentinamente atacando a Valstar

\- Poder Escorpio ataca!

Valstar alcanza a protegerse pero se ve obligado a soltar a Hilda quien alcanza a retroceder ...

\- Aioros! - exclama Hilda al ver al caballero dorado de escorpio

\- Por lo visto llegué a tiempo ... pero Mana? - se sorprende Aioros al ver el cosmo alcanzado por Mana

Krisnar tambien esta sorprendido "Mana ... eso quiere decir que en la pelea que estabamos librando no estabas usando todo tu poder ... quien eres tu?"

En el templo de Kamisama ...

Rei contempló a Kiwishin extrañada

\- Supremo Kaiosama? - le dice - no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea ... no soy una guerrera como Pan

\- No se necesita ser una guerrera para ayudar Rei ... tu tienes cualidades inportantes

\- Solo soy ... un clon SK ...

\- Vamos Rei - le anima Goten - no te menosprecies ... Pan me contó lo que hiciste en la pelea contra Broly ... además se que Pan te ha estado entrenando

\- Como lo sabes? - le dice Rei - me estuviste espiando?

\- Lo mismo que tu hoy - se defiende Goten - o acaso crees que no te vi?

\- Ya dejen de discutir - les reprocha Trunks - SK ... esta seguro de que Rei podrá soportar a la Habitación del Tiempo? yo no quise exponer a Hotaru a esas condiciones por un largo periodo

\- No me subestimes Trunks! - le dice molesta Rei - tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación después de que salga de ahí!

\- Que? - le dice sorprendido Trunks - que te he hecho ahora?

Rei no dice mas y entra siguiendo a Kiwishin a la Habitación del Tiempo

\- Que le pasa a Rei? - le pregunta Trunks a Goten - porque parece molesta conmigo?

\- Bueno - le dice Goten - estuviste con Hotaru una semana completa en la Habitación del Tiempo no?

\- Y?

Goten aparta a Trunks para que no escuche Hotaru

\- No te has dado cuenta? - le dice Goten - solo mira a Hotaru ... al verla asi yo tambien pensaría mal

\- Que dices!? - le dice Trunks sonrojándose - por lo visto tu y Rei son un par de mal pensados! crees que entre a ese lugar para ... lo que estes pensando!? Hotaru es una chica pura e ...

\- Sucede algo Trunks? - le dice Hotaru

\- Oh ... no ... nada - titubea Trunks - solo que ...

\- Le preguntaba de donde sacaste ... ese vestido ... es muy bonito - dice Goten sonriente y piensa "y muy escaso tambien"

\- Oh! - les dice Hotaru - es mi traje de Outer Senshi. Aparece cada vez que me transforme en Sailor Saturn

\- Y que tal les fue allí adentro? - repregunta Goten

\- Oh ... muy bien! - dice Trunks

Trunks pensaba en todo el tiempo transcurrido en la Habitación del Tiempo ... no podía evitar pensar en Hotaru ...

En la Tierra ...

Todos observaban a Lisandro sorprendidos y preocupados ... era obvio que Lisandro había escuchado la discusión entre Asuka y Shinji además que el no parecía contento ... "espero que no este muy enfadado ... despues de lo que vi que podía hacer" piensa Touji. Pero Asuka se repone de la impresión y desafía a Lisandro

\- Es eso cierto Lisandro? - le dice molesta - tu puedes leer mis pensamientos aunque yo no quiera?

\- Si ... es algo que no puedo evitar Asuka ...

\- Porque diablos no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque crees que prefiero estar alejado? Asuka ... lo que sucede no es normal ... antes pensaba que ... pero ahora no lo se ... algo debió pasar aquella vez que unimos nuestras mentes ... tal vez tuvo algo que ver el que inmediatamente hicieramos el amor ...

Asuka se pone de todos los colores y siente la mirada de todos los presentes

\- No tenías que decirlo asi tan crudamente! - le grita Asuka - DESVERGONZADO!

\- Que? - le replica Lisandro - que tiene de malo?

\- Encima eres un cínico! caradura!

\- No exageres Asuka - le dice Shinji - Lisandro no ha dicho nada de malo ... además yo ya lo sabía

\- Ahora me explico que es lo que conversaron ustedes anoche! que mas le cuentas sobre nosotros!? ambos son unos pervertidos!

\- Por favor Asuka! - le reprocha Hokaru - no me pareció que Lisandro haya dicho algo malo

\- Como puedes decir eso? - se sorprende Asuka - tu siempre fuiste mas recatada que yo!

\- Por favor - le dice Touji - Hokaru no era ninguna mojigata

\- Ya basta! - dice Lisandro - que fue lo que escuchaste Asuka?

\- Encima me quieres obligar a repetirlo?

\- Solo quiero saber que entiendes de lo que te dije - pero Lisandro se detiene - un momento ... no digas nada si te molesta ... ya lo estas haciendo mentalmente - en eso se sonrie

\- De que te ries idiota!? - le dice Asuka - te parece divertida esta verguenza que estoy pasando?

\- No - le dice Lisandro frunciendo el ceño - lo que pasa que lo último que dije no lo hice con la boca sino mentalmente ... Asuka ... tu pudiste leer mi mente sin esfuerzo

Asuka se quedo pasmada lo mismo que los demas

\- Que dices? - dice Asuka - yo no puedo hacer eso ...

\- Acabas de demostrar lo contrario ...

\- Que fue lo que pensaste Lisandro? - dice Shinji

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia idiota! - le dice Asuka

\- Ja! - rie Touji antes de que Hokaru le pellizque - debe ser algo muuyyy intimo!

\- Por favor, escuchen - dice Lisandro - creo que ya es hora de que les cuente algunas cosas para que dejen de pensar que les miento ... asi que presten atención

"Cuando dejamos este mundo Pan, Gohan y yo, como ustedes saben yo me llevé a Mana ... en ese momento poco después de que discutí con Asuka, Misato me llevó a su apartamento ... allí me pidió que me llevara a Pen Pen y de pronto me presenta a Mana y me pide que me la lleve ... no pude negarme ya que su vida corría peligro aqui ... lo que no sabía era que Gohan estaba haciendo lo mismo con Rei"

"Cuando lleve a Mana a mi mundo, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con ella. Evidentemente la cuidaríamos pero pensé que ella en algún momento tomaría la decisión de irse pero eso no ocurrió ... yo no sabía exactamente el porque pero el Supremo Kaiosama tomó la decisión de quedarse en mi mundo por un tiempo, por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo pero empezó a entrenarnos a Mana y a mi ... durante casi 6 meses Mana estuvo en mi casa siendo entrenada personalmente por el Supremo Kaiosama ... luego la enviaría a Asgard para que continue entrenándose con una Valkiria"

\- Asgard? - dice Touji

\- Si ... un nombre que tambien ha estado presente en su mundo ... hasta ese momento no entendía pero hablé con el SK y me dijo que Mana era una persona muy especial ... luego seguí entrenandome hasta ser ungido como caballero dorado de sagitario ... pero aun asi el SK me hizo entrenar aun mas tratando de que superara el séptimo sentido"

\- El séptimo sentido? - vuelve a preguntar Touji

\- Si ... veras ... todos somos seres de esencia que esta cubierta por esto que llamamos cuerpo ... es nuestra mente la que proyecta esa esencia al exterior a través de nuestros sentidos ... todos nacemos usando los cinco sentidos ... como saben los ciegos o las personas que carecen de algun sentido desarrollan mejor los otros ... digamos que en nuestro caso es casi lo mismo ... solo que nosotros decidimos prescindir de los 5 sentidos originales para poder alcanzar el sexto que es la premonición ... alcanzar el sexto sentido llevándolo a una batalla te permite anticiparte a tu contrincante ... digamos que nuestro sexto sentido se limita allí

"pero el séptimo sentido es un estadío espiritual elevado en la que te permite ... tanto materia como mente superar las limitaciones del tiempo y del espacio ... te permite manipular la materia ... puedes romper las leyes físicas del mundo en un corto espacio de tiempo y lugar ... con ese sentido puedes alcanzar la velocidad de la luz ... si lo llevas a un combate ya te imaginarás la ventaja que representa ... no es necesario ni que te muevas para vencer a tu contrincante"

"En mi mundo ... solo los caballeros dorados pueden alcanzar ese nivel ... cuando enfrente aqui a Broly aun no lo dominaba como si lo hacía Shiru, por eso el me venció facilmente ... justo llegamos a un punto que quería tratar ... los saiyajin ... en este caso Pan y Gohan no han tenido un nivel de entrenamiento mental como yo lo tuve ... porque en ellos es un don natural ... ellos hace estallar su cosmo en forma intensa liberando sus emociones ... se necesita una fuerte disciplina mental y corporal para controlar sus poderes y a eso ha llegado su entrenamiento ... es por eso que los humanos de su mundo no pueden rivalizar con un saiyajin"

"Claro esta que es el séptimo sentido no es el único nivel ... existen niveles posteriores ... los antiguos guerreros legendarios podían superar el séptimo sentido ... los dioses llegan a un nivel superior. Ese es el octavo sentido en el que el tiempo y el espacio dejan de existir ... por eso los dioses tienen la capacidad de traspasar las barreras dimensionales lo que los hace rivales poderosisimos pero no invencibles ...

Lisandro les cuenta rapidamente las batallas contra Ares, Poseidon y Hades, asi como la intervención de Goku y Vegeta asi como la presencia de Tanatos en su mundo y su derrota

\- Vaya ... vaya - dice Touji - tu historia es realmente increible ... y ya me parecía bastante el saber lo que causo el segundo impacto ... realmente en la escuela nos estuvieron tomando el pelo

\- Lisandro - le dice Asuka en un tono mas suave - lo que has contado no nos aclara nada además yo ya lo sabía ... me has estado arrullando con ese cuento desde que viniste!

\- Lo se - dice Lisandro tratando de estar calmado - si lo he contado era para que entendieran mejor ustedes sobre lo que viene después ... además Touji y Hokaru no la sabían ... bueno ya les conté que me entrené ... luego Mana regresó de Asgard pero la vi diferente ... no sabía exactamente que ... pero volvimos aqui después del Tercer Impacto ...

"El Supremo Kaiosama nos entrenó tambien para esto ... debíamos ayudar a los sobrevivientes para un nuevo comienzo y eso es lo que hemos venido haciendo ... había cosas que no podíamos hacer ... como el juntarlos a todos y es por eso el de mantener grupos separados ... deben entender que esto no es un conjunto de reglas sino toda una filosofía ... no hemos venido con un manual sino con una convicción que debemos transmitir no imponer"

\- Mentiroso! - le dice Asuka - ustedes nos han impuesto el vivir separados ... juntos podríamos sobrevivir mejor!

\- Mejor dices? - le replica Lisandro - te cuento que no eres la única que piensa asi ... solo piensa Asuka ... junta a 1000 personas en este lugar ... o tal vez a 100 o a 50 ... solo imagínalo ... en poco tiempo no habrá comida ... presionaran su entorno y cuando no encuentren nada se irán a buscar otro y tal vez decidan desplazar a otro grupo para ocupar su espacio ... no digo que eso sucederá pero es una posibilidad y la mayoría de sobrevivientes lo ha entendido

\- Tu jamás dijiste que había mil sobrevivientes! - le grita Asuka

\- Han pasado por la experiencia de la complementación pero en ustedes esta la semilla del amor que les permitió sobrevivir y comenzar de nuevo ... pero ese comienzo tiene que ser cuidadoso ... para eso deben de aprender

\- Y que te hace pensar que tu eres quien debe enseñarnos? - le vuelve a decir Asuka

\- No píenso nada Asuka ... solo doy lo que tengo a quien este dispuesto a recibirlo ... pero ese aprendizaje es un proceso que sigue etapas ... usando una analogía no puedes conectar un artefacto como este reproductor de discos compactos con una torre de alta tensión (si existiera una) o conectarlo a un pararrayos ... se quemaría ... para eso haré una batería solar adaptandolo a este aparato ... no es una buena analogía porque los seres vivos no son maquinas pero estamos dando una serie de ideas que la mente humana transformará en una gran idea única pero que les ayudará a evolucionar como seres de esencia

\- Vaya - comenta ironicamente Asuka - eres todo un filósofo de la vida ... pero hasta ahora no me dices todo no?

\- A eso iba ... - le contesta Lisandro

En Asgard ...

Mana estaba liberando un enorme cosmo frente a Einar ... Valstar comienza a elevar su cosmo también para enfrentar a Aioros ... Ikki se reincorpora recuperándose del golpe de Valstar

\- jaja! - se rie Einar - debo reconocer que me has sorprendido niña, pero no creas que tienes una oportunidad contra mi!

\- Eso crees? - le dice Mana - se a que has venido Einar pero tu destino ya esta marcado ... lo mismo que la de Valstar ... solo podrás cumplir tu misión a medias

\- Que insolente chiquilla! - ruge Einar - si tan confiada estas en vencerme porque no me atacas!?

\- Yo no te venceré Einar ...

En eso Mana pone sus manos en forma de rezo ... es en ese momento que la Gema de la Valkiria se desprende de la mano de Hilda y se coloca entre las palmas de Mana ... una intensa luz se forma en la gema y una serie de luces multicolores rodean a Mana quien comienza a generar otra apariencia ... sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad verde y su cosmo se incrementa enormemente

\- Pero - dice Krisnar - Mana!

\- Ella ... es la legendaria Valkiria Sagrada! - dice Ikki

Einar también estaba sorprendido ... el nivel de Mana era algo que no se esperaba

\- Tú! - grita Einar - ya se quien eres ... me advirtieron sobre ti ... tu vienes a evitar el Ragnarok! pero no te dejaré ... será el imperio de las sombras! pero antes mataré a Hilda de Polaris!

Einar se lanza contra Hilda pero en eso Mana se interpone y genera un AT que rechaza a Einar ... este eleva su cosmo para atacar superando el séptimo sentido

\- Tornado de las Tinieblas!

En eso genera una poderosa onda que deshace los muros de Asgard ... Aioros protege a Hilda y a Fler mientras Ikki preparaba su ataque contra Valstar

\- Las Alas del Fenix de fuego!

El ataque es rechazado facilmente por Valstar quien se lanza contra Ikki pero es contenido por una fuerza que aparece repentinamente

\- Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!

El ataque es esquivado por Valstar quien contempla al nuevo oponente

\- Jaja! asi que estas aqui Bud? - se burla Valstar - pues mejor ... ninguno de ustedes es rival para mi!

Valstar ataca a ambos y rapidamente los golpea. Ikki y Bud elevan su cosmo y atacan con sus repectivas técnicas pero fracasan ... Valstar se mueve con mucha agilidad y vuelve a golpear a ambos a una gran velocidad ... esta vez Valstar no le da tiempo de recuperarse ... Bud es nuevamente golpeado y puesto fuera de combate pero Ikki alcanza a esquivarlo "maldita sea!" piensa Ikki "no es por nada pero tiene la misma velocidad y estilo de pelea de Goku como SSJ3" En eso Aioros se pone al lado de su padre

En las afueras de Asgard ... Einar y Mana iniciaban su batalla ...

En las afueras de Tokio ...

Pan y Cooler se habían trenzado en una maraña de golpes ... esta vez Pan asume la ofensiva y trata de asertarle a Cooler pero este rapidamente la esquiva y le suelta una descarga de energías que Pan esquiva y le lanza las suyas ... la violencia de la batalla hace que todo alrededor se pulverize ... Isis y las demás Sailor contemplaban la batalla a lo lejos ... al poco rato llegan las demás Scouts con la pandilla de Nerima y Ranma con Serena a las espaldas ... ante la falta de iniciativa de Serena de bajarse Ranma la tira sin mucha consideración

\- Oye! - le reclama Serena tocándose su zona sensible - eso me dolió!

\- Eso te pasa por tomarme como tu caballo! - le contesta Ranma

\- Ya parenla! - les dice Lita - Serena ... crees que puedas hacer algo?

\- No lo se ... no se si el Cristal Lunar servirá de algo

\- Por lo general nada puede resistirse al Cristal Lunar solo debes dar en el blanco - le dice Luna

\- Cual blanco? esos tipos se mueven demasiado rápido! no les puedo apuntar ...

\- Creo que debes practicar tu velocidad - le dice Ranma

\- Gracias por la sugerencia - le dice Serena burlándose- conoces alguna escuela para sailor lentas?

\- No pero puedo recomendarte una escuela para retrasadas mentales! - le contesta Ranma

\- Practicaré mi velocidad contigo! - le dice una furiosa Serena sacando el Cristal Lunar

\- Se pueden dejar de niñerías! - les dice Lita furiosa - las cosas estan bastante malas para que ustedes esten jugando!

\- Si y creo que se van a poner peor - dice Ami señalando hacia una dirección

A lo lejos Akane, Karnak, las sailor transformadas, Ryoga y Tuxedo Mask se acercaban ...

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro seguía hablando con los muchachos pero Asuka no parecía muy convencida con sus palabras

\- Hasta ahora has demostrado que manejas bien las palabras Lisandro - le dice Asuka - pero si la Mana y tu se entrenaron para ayudarnos ... donde esta Mana?

\- Ya lo sabes ... en mi mundo

\- Porque regresó entonces? - pregunta Shinji

\- Saben lo que es el Ragnarok?

Todos se quedan en silencio pero Asuka estaba pensativa y de pronto habla

\- Ahora recuerdo - dice triunfante - recuerden que soy alemana y el Ragnarok pertenece a las antiguas leyendas germanas y escandinavas ... es el fin del mundo de la mitología nórdica ...

\- Si - contesta Lisandro - sabes que pasa al final?

\- Claro ... el antiguo mundo es destruido y solo quedan ... un hombre y una mujer?

\- Para que?

\- Para reconstruir el nuevo mundo ... oye no estarás hablando de Shinji y yo?

\- No - le dice Lisandro - no eres la única ... además siempre se habla en sentido figurado ... una sola pareja no puede reconstruir una civilización biologicamente hablando pero si puede ayudar

Asuka se queda un momento en silencio y luego abre los ojos desmesuradamente y coge a Lisandro de la solapa

\- Asi que era eso?! ... estas hablando de Mana y tu! mereces que ...

\- Oye ... no es lo que estas pensando ... te dije no biologicamente ...

\- Con que esa es tu gran historia? - le grita Asuka soltándolo - coger una vieja historia para hacer de las tuyas y creerte el salvador de la humanidad?

\- No es eso ... el Ragnarok en este momento esta pasando en Asgard ... ahora estoy seguro ... Mana fue a evitarlo ... pero creo que su papel va mas allá ... todas las profecías del fin del mundo tienen algo en común ... aqui las deidades que cayeron fue el paradigma científico de que el hombre puede llegar a ser dios ... los sobrevivientes reconstruiran la humanidad pero eso dependerá de ustedes ... no de Mana y de mi ...

\- Todo lo que dices no nos lleva a ninguna parte - le vuelve a decir Asuka - muy bien ... comenzamos nuevamente ... pero y ustedes?

\- Mira ... te diré una cosa ... hay algo que creo que es asi como lo he estado razonando ... la propia Mana sigue siendo un misterio para mi ... recuerda Asuka el día que se fue ... ella generó un AT sin dificultad ... te sorprendiste pero yo me sorprendí mas ... porque a través de esa pequeña energía me di cuenta del enorme poder de Mana ... hasta podría decir que es mas poderosa que yo ...

"Este mundo era identico al mío ... casi lo que paso aqui paso allá excepto el segundo impacto ... aqui existía un Adan y una Lilith pero porque en mi mundo no ... tendrá algo que ver que hubiese existido una Saori Kido y un santuario? ... el Santuario aqui fue destruido antes de que se formara ... allá libramos las batallas contra las deidades que querían transformar la tierra exterminando la humanidad ... no es ese una especie de Segundo Impacto? Las catastrofes que se han venido sucediendo desde la batalla contra Poseidon, Helis, Lucifer y el propio Hades han destruido parte de la civilización la cual esta emergiendo de sus ruinas ... no es ese una especie de Segundo Impacto? ... ahora el Ragnarok ... es una analogía del Tercer Impacto?"

"Estas cosas la he estado pensando estos días y creo llegar a la verdad ... si no les dije nada era porque aun no estoy seguro pero creo que son cosas que debo compartir con ustedes"

\- No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar - le dice Shinji

\- Como te dije ... Mana era un misterio para mi ... pero desde que la conozco el Supremo Kaiosama ha estado con ella ... porque? ... era evidente que Mana fue especial desde un principio ... ella no fue hacia Misato por su propia iniciativa ... fue guiada por el Supremo Kaiosama y fue el quien le pidió a Misato que me convenciera de llevarmela ... recuerda Shinji ... el momento que ella apareció en la vida de ustedes ... no sientes que cambio tu yo interno? ... despertó en ti sentimientos que no creías tener ... y no fuiste el único ... tambien en ti Asuka

\- Que?! - dice asuka - a mi Mana no me importaba!

\- Eso no es cierto Asuka y lo sabes - le dice Hokaru - no fue eso lo que me dijiste ... estabas celosa de ella pero viste que ella tenía cualidades que tu no tenías y aprendiste de ello

\- Todos cambiaron en cierta medida - continua Lisandro - recuerden que ella formaba parte de un programa militar ... pero su forma de ser hizo que eso fracasara ... pero creo que las connotaciones son mas profundas ... quizás la mas importante es que el programa no logró cambiar a Mana ... sus sentimientos siguieron siendo puros ... y eso tuvo una consecuencia en ti Shinji ... al despertar en ti sentimientos que habías negado debido a la actitud de tu padre y por todo lo que habías pasado ... en cierto modo te preparó para el Tercer Impacto y como te dije ... el hecho de que esos mil sobrevivientes existan ... el que Hokaru y Touji esten aqui te lo deben a ti y en parte a Rei y Mana

\- No - le dice shinji - quieres decir que ...

\- Si - le dice Lisandro - después de cavilar y reflexionar en todo lo que ha venido pasando he llegado a la conclusión de que Mana es un Angel.

 **Fin del capítulo 14**


	8. Capitulo 15 - Capitulo 16

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **El llamado**

En las afueras de Tokio ... Ranma y las sailor se ponen en guardia frente a Isis y sus sailor, pero esta no hace lo mismo sino que levanta la mano en señal de tregua

\- No he venido a pelear - les dice Isis - solo quiero hablar

\- Hablar? - contesta Serena - de que? creo que ya has manifestado muy bien tus intenciones!

\- Solo escuchenme y luego decidan lo que quieran! - le contesta Isis - creo que ustedes y nosotros estamos en problemas

\- Lo crees? - le vuelve a decir Serena - me parece que la que ha ocasionado todo esto eres tu!

\- Espera Serena - le dice Luna - me parece que no es culpa suya ... o si lo es se le ha escapado de las manos

\- Yo no provoque esto! - exclama airada Isis - pero si se de que se trata ... por lo menos lo que me ha dicho Karnak ... eso es lo que me ha llevado a la conclusión de que estamos en problemas

\- Peor de lo que ya estan!? - le dice Serena

Isis - Akane contempla el cielo y lo señala

\- Eso - añade - mi querida princesa de la Luna significa que nuestro fin se aproxima ...

\- Sabes lo que es? - pregunta Ami

\- No exactamente ... les dire una cosa ... Karnak entró en contacto con entidades extrañas a nuestro plano de existencia ... son ellos los que han generado eso ... tal vez la joven genio pueda dar a conocer la naturaleza de esa cosa

\- Yo? - contesta Ami - bueno ... veamos ... considerando todas las variables ... y lo que estamos viendo ... mas la extraña energía que emite ... uhmmmm ... pues ... no lo se ...

Todos se quedan contemplándola, pero Isis hace un gesto

\- No quiero que me digas su nombre! - exclama - cual es su comportamiento?

\- Me parece que lo mas cercano que podría definirlo es ... un agujero negro ...

\- Me imagino que sabes lo que eso significa

\- Pues si ... eso esta a 100 kilómetros ... pero no solo esta creciendo sino que esta absorbiendo ... como dije antes ... si sigue asi ... nos tragará

\- Pero - dice Luna - estas diciendo que eso esta controlado por alguna inteligencia?

\- Asi es - contesta Isis - y como veran, esto no nos conviene a ninguna de nosotras ... asi que propongo una tregua

\- Isis! - grita Karnak - como puedes concertar con el enemigo! ellos ...

\- Callate! - le grita Isis - tu ni siquiera sabes en lo que nos has metido!

Un estruendo los hace callar ... la pelea estaba subiendo de intensidad. Pan por su parte luchaba con todo su poder pero no lograba ganar ventaja sobre Cooler quien parecía luchar con mayor seguridad que ella. Desde la pelea contra Broly no había tenido oponente de su nivel y sus entrenamientos no habían sido demasiado exigentes. después de haber vencido a Goten facilmente, este se había negado a seguir entrenando con ella, Trunks casi nunca tenía tiempo y Rei ... bueno, era mas un entrenamiento para ella ... su padre no tenía el entusiasmo de su abuelito en entrenarla y su madre ni hablar. Aunque la pelea con Broly fue particularmente dura al menos no estaba sola ... pero ahora si lo estaba ... frente a un oponente tanto o mas fuerte que ella

Cooler toma distancia y genera una serie de ataques que Pan esquiva pero cuando intenta contraatacar, Cooler ya no estaba allí sino a su costado pero ella ya tenía experiencia en esos estilos y alcanza a esquivarlos pero los golpes de Cooler se hacen mas rápidos que Pan debe contener. Cooler vuelve a tomar distancia y le dispara varias ráfagas que Pan esta vez elude pero al mismo tiempo avanza para atacarlo pero Cooler genera una descarga mas fuerte que la rechaza. Pan cae al suelo pero inmediatamente se recupera "no estoy logrando nada ... tiene mi nivel de pelea pero parece que tiene mucha experiencia". Pan en eso recuerda algún momento de su infancia, cuando Goku la entrenaba ... ambos estaban practicando intercambio de golpes y Goku empezó a esquivarla cada vez con mayor facilidad ... en eso la contiene y la domina por completo "fijate Pan ... no siempre te enfrentarás a rivales de menor o igual poder que tu ... debes mejorar tus técnicas de combate corporal porque tal vez de ellas dependa tu vida" ... Pan se dió cuenta en ese momento a que se refería su abuelito ...

En Asgard ...

Mientras Einar y Mana combatían, los demás se centraban en una lucha aparentemente desigual contra Valstar, quien ya había puesto fuera de combate a todos excepto a Ikki quien empezó a elevar su cosmo tratando de alcanzar el octavo sentido como aquella vez en la batalla contra Hades pero la duda estaba en su corazón "no lo se ... su nivel es totalmente diferente ... jamás me había enfrentado a eso"

\- Necesitas mas tiempo Leo? - pregunta sarcástico Valstar - tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras pero igual te mataré!

\- No cantes victoria tan pronto Valstar - contesta Ikki - Las Alas del fenix de Fuego!

El ataque arrasa con todo a su paso pero Ikki alcanza a moverse a tiempo antes de que el golpe de Valstar termine con el ... sorprendentemente este ya se había movido superando la velocidad de Ikki

\- jaja! - rie Valstar - has de saber que ni siquiera me esforzé

En eso Aioros se incorpora y se pone al lado de su padre

\- Dejame esto a mi Aioros - le dice Ikki - yo lo venceré!

\- No digas eso padre! - le contesta Aioros - no voy a dejarte ... juntos lo venceremos

\- Que tiernos! - rie Valstar - pues padre e hijo moriran!

Por su parte Fler se reincorpora ayudada por Hilda pero en eso Loki, ya recuperado se aproxima a ellas pero en eso Thrym nuevamente se le cruza en el camino

\- Insistes en enfrentarme Thrym? - le dice Loki - que estúpido eres!

\- Recuerdo Loki ... cuando era niño ... la leyenda de los gigantes de hielo ... solo la reina de los hielos podía tenerlos dormidos ya que eran incontrolables ... para que estos despertaran solo lo podía hacer ella ...

\- ja! - rie Loki - eso quiere decir que fue ella quien los despertó ... entonces muestra tu lealtad hacia tu reina y ...

\- Iserar esta muerta - le dice Thrym

\- Que dices?

\- Ahora me doy cuenta ... Iserar jamás los habría despertado ... pero ella era el pilar del reino de los hielos ... mientras estaba inconciente pude escuchar el grito unísono de toda mi gente ... estaban muriendo ... el reino de los hielos ya no existe ... al despertar ellos ... el reino quedo sepultado ... todo no fue mas que una trampa ... el plan de tu reina siempre fue el de traicionarnos! ... mi gente ... mi familia ... ya no existen ... y yo los seguiré ... pero antes impediré que destruyan Asgard y al santuario! ... serán ellos los que venzan a tu reina y a sus monstruos ... pero eso ... tu no lo verás!

Thrym incrementa enormemente su cosmo pero aun asi estaba débil ... Loki sonrie pese a la gran determinación de su contrincante ... en eso Loki eleva su cosmo para acabar con Thrym ... en eso Thrym alcanza el septimo sentido pero va mas allá

\- Tempestad Gélida! Poder total! - grita Thrym generando su técnica pero sorprendentemente no se lanza contra Loki ... sino contra Valstar quien no se esperaba ese ataque ... la enorme fuerza desencadenada termina por destruir Asgard ... Valstar es lanzado fuera de las ruinas

\- Caballeros dorados! - grita Trhym - ahora!

\- Poder Escorpio!

\- Las Alas del Fenix de Fuego!

Ambos ataques dan de lleno en Valstar quien recibe el impacto sin tener tiempo de protegerse produciendo un terrible estruendo ... casi simultaneamente Loki ataca a Thrym quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo ... el ataque de Loki atraviesa el cuerpo de Thrym quien cae a los pies de su enemigo

\- Que decías que yo no iba a ver el final de asgard? - se burla Loki preparándose para rematar a Thrym, pero en ese instante un golpe lo lanza lejos ... Loki se recupera y observa a quien lo había golpeado ... era Krisnar

\- Que?! - dice sorprendido Loki - tu ... me has trai ...

No pudo decir mas ... antes de que reaccionara ... Thrym se lanza contra el y con sus manos, generando su técnica de la Lanza de Hielo rompe la armadura y atraviesa su cuerpo ... Loki contempla sorprendido a Thrym

\- Te ... lo ... dije - dice sonriente Thrym - ni tu ... ni yo ... veremos el ... final

Ambos caen al suelo sin vida siendo observados por un momento por todos los presentes ... pero no era tiempo de homenajes ... una presencia se aproximaba ...

En el templo de Kamisama .. en la Habitación del Tiempo ... Rei y el Kiwishin se encontraban en plena concentración pero en eso Rei abre los ojos e interrumpe a Kiwishin

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le dice - no cree que deberíamos tratar de llegar a Pan? ... algo me dice que esta en problemas

\- Si - le contesta - pero no te apresures ... quiero saber exactamente cuales son tus posibilidades Rei ... cierto que Pan te ha estado entrenando?

\- Bueno ... si ... pero no tengo el nivel que ella tiene ... ni siquiera el de Goten

\- Pero has estado mejorando la fuerza de tu AT ... no es cierto?

\- Asi es ... pero usted ya sabe que el AT tiene muchos puntos débiles para el que sabe buscarlos

\- Es cierto ... pero creo que tu tienes mucho que dar Rei ... mira ... voy a hacer algo que aprendí de mi ancestro ... seguramente Pan te habrá contado como es que su padre se hizo mas fuerte para enfrentar a Maijin Buu ... solo espero que resulte

\- Conozco la historia ... pero porque quiere hacer eso conmigo? ... no tiene sentido ... Gohan, Uub, Goten y Trunks e incluso creo que Hotaru son mas fuertes ... porque me escogió a mi?

\- No bases el poder en el que tan fuerte golpeas ... hay muchas formas Rei ... muchas formas ...

\- Quisiera mas bien que me lo explicara todo desde un principio ... que espera que yo haga?

\- Mucho Rei ... tu vas a hacer mucho ...

En la Tierra ...

Los muchachos contemplaron sorprendidos a Lisandro quien los miraba impasible ... Shinji fue el primero en hablar

\- Lisandro ... estas diciendo o tratando de decir que Mana es un Angel? ... aquellas entidades a quienes combatimos? ... alguien como Kaworu?

\- Si - contesta - mira ... no lo estoy afirmando categoricamente ... pero date cuenta ... ella puede formar un AT y yo no he podido hacerlo, ni siquiera los saiyas pueden ... recuerden que Broly podía hacerlo pero porque estaba recombinado con células de Adán ... eso quiere decir que en los genes esta la capacidad de hacerlo ...

\- Recuerdo que Kaworu nos dijo que el AT es la barrera que nos protege y que mantiene nuestra esencia ...

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo el Supremo Kaiosama ... supuestamente el es una deidad pero tampoco puede ... o mas bien creo que su AT es de una naturaleza muy diferente ... lo mismo que Atena

\- Pero porque no podemos generarlo? ... entiendo que los saiyas no puedan ... no son humanos ... pero los angeles y los hombres son compatibles en un 99% ...

\- Hay un uno por ciento que marca la diferencia ... tal vez es el mismo principio de los saiyas ... Pan es un cuarto de saiyajin pero tiene la capacidad de transformarse en Super Saiyajin ...

\- Y a que nos lleva todo esto? - dice Asuka - muy bien ... Mana es un Angel ... y? ... porque no se manifestó antes?

\- No lo se - contesta Lisandro

\- Lo que creo es que tu Supremo Kaiosama lo sabía todo desde un principio y no nos dijo nada ... el es el que planea algo

\- De eso estoy seguro - contesta Lisandro - pero no creo que sea algo malo ...

\- Porque estas tan seguro?

\- Los Kaiosamas protegen a las formas de vida del Universo ...

\- Y porque no aparecieron antes?

\- No lo se ... pero si te refieres a los angeles ... recuerda que fue el hombre el culpable de esto ... cuando apareció nuevamente Broly ellos se las arreglaron para enviarnos a combatir aqui

\- Y el Tercer Impacto?

\- Eso tenía que suceder ... tarde o temprano ... pero a lo que voy es que el motivo del porque estamos aqui ... si no lo dijimos todo fue justamente para irlos preparando ... creo que el Tercer Impacto aun no concluye

\- Que dices?! - exclama Shinji

\- Que puede ser peor que esto? - pronuncia Asuka

\- Por lo que han estado hablando unos instantes ... es cierto Hokaru ... el mundo no reune aun las condiciones para que la raza humana y su descendencia sobrevivan ... es obvio que sucederan grandes cambios ... nuestra misión es que puedan afrontar esos cambios

\- Pues creo que lo vienen haciendo rematadamente mal - le dice Asuka

\- Esa es tu opinión - le replica Touji - yo creo que han hecho lo correcto ... si nos hubieramos juntado en grupos ya te imagino de jefa de una tribu

\- No la provocas Touji! - le regaña Hokaru

\- Respecto a eso - dice Lisandro - no creo que haya problemas de que ustedes se queden ... creo que será lo mejor ... mas aun por tu condición Hokaru

\- Como lo sabes? - le dice Asuka - tu no estabas cuando ella nos lo contó

\- Saber que? - le pregunta Hokaru

\- No lo escuche Asuka - le dice Lisandro - ni tampoco lo pronuncié ... tu lo has vuelto a leer en mi mente

Asuka vuelve a quedar desconcertada ... por lo visto era cierto ... el podía leer la mente de Lisandro

\- Antes que digas nada Asuka - le dice Lisandro - esto quiero hablarlo a solas contigo ... podemos?

\- Esta bien ... todo sea por aclarar esto

Ambos salen mientras los demás se quedaban desconcertados

\- Oye Shinji - le pregunta Touji - que se traen esos dos?

\- Me gustaría saberlo - contesta - pero creo que será mejor que ambos arreglen sus problemas solos

\- No lo entiendo - dice Hokaru - como es que Asuka se embarazo de Lisandro si parece no quererlo?

\- Ja! - rie Touji - Asuka no ha cambiado desde que la conocí en el barco

\- Que dijiste? - pregunta Shinji

\- Que Asuka no ha cambiado desde que la conocí ... dije algo malo?

\- No ... no lo has dicho ... creo que has dicho una gran verdad ..

Shinji se queda pensativo "es cierto ... Asuka no ha cambiado ... todos en alguna medida lo hemos hecho pero no ella ... porque? ... un momento ... eso es!" Shinji sirve algunos alimentos sin pronunciar palabra alguna aun embebido en sus pensamientos "Lisandro aun no lo ha dicho todo ... porque piensa que va a morir? ... tiene alguna relación con el que no haya concluido el Tercer Impacto?"

En las afueras de Tokio ... Pan y Cooler seguían combatiendo ... Pan se dió cuenta que el camino que seguía tratando de imponer su poder sobre el de Cooler era inútil ya que su oponente era tan fuerte como ella "solo hay una forma de marcar la diferencia" ... ambos nuevamente inician un intercambio de golpes para luego hacer distancia ... a lo lejos Ranma y los demás, ahora con Isis al lado contemplan la batalla pero les era difícil seguir los movimientos ... pero Ranma parecía no tener eese problema

\- Ranma? - le pregunta Mercury quien seguía la pelea con su computadora - tu pareces seguir sus movimientos ... como puedes?

\- Es sencillamente seguirlo con el ki ... no es difícil si entrenas duro tu mente en eso ... me doy cuenta que ambos solo se estan desgastando

\- Que dices? - le pregunta Lita

\- Ambos tienen el mismo nivel de poder ... aqui la batalla se definirá por quien sea mas hábil ... si tuviera el nivel y la velocidad de esa chica, vencería a ese tal Cooler facílmente ...

En eso Ranma observa a Akane quien también le dirige la mirada ...

\- Quieres decirme algo Ranma? - le pregunta Akane

\- Airen no debe escuchar a chica violenta! - grita Shampoo - ella querer hacer daño!

\- No te metas Shampoo - le reconviene Ranma - solo quiero decirte que ... liberes a las chicas y a Ryoga de tu poder

\- Porque he de hacer eso?

\- Si lo haces ... yo ... aceptaré estar a tu servicio

\- Ranma! - gritan todos

\- No se metan! - les grita Ranma - que dices?

\- Es una oferta tentadora - le dice Akane - pero no muy conveniente ... ellas son mis guerreras ahora

\- No las necesitas ... o por lo menos no de esa forma ... ahora estamos en el mismo bando ... y si gana ese tal Cooler estaremos en aprietos ... la fuerza combinada de las Sailor podrá ser una ventaja

\- Es eso cierto - tercia Luna - ellas al lado de Serena han ganado terribles combates ... Isis ... que mejor garantía que esa

\- Tengo tu palabra Ranma? - la mira Akane

\- Si ...

\- Ranma! - grita Ukyo - no lo hagas!

\- De acuerdo - sonrie Akane - aqui las tienen ...

Una luz sale del anillo de Isis - Akane que toca a las sailor transformadas, Ryoga y Tuxedo Mask ... sus ojos regresan a la normalidad ...

\- Eh! - dice Mars - que sucedió ... solo recuerdo que ...

\- Un momento - dice Uranus - la princesa? que esta haciendo aqui? Saotome? ... porque esta ese fenómeno aqui con nosotras? que demonios esta pasando aqui ... quienes son esos tipos que estan peleando?

\- Calma chicas - se acerca Lita - creo que sera mejor que les explique ... sucede que ...

No pudo continuar ... un estruendo vuelve a sacudir el lugar ... Pan se había acercado hacia Cooler quien alcanza a golpearla derribándola ... antes de caer Cooler la alcanza para volver a golpearla pero en eso Pan hace un giro a gran velocidad y sorprende a Cooler con un golpe en el rostro ... en eso eleva su ki y ataca volviendo a golpearlo ... Cooler retrocede y lanza una descarga que Pan esquiva y le ofrece nuevamente el combate corporal ... se produce un intercambio en el que Pan imita la técnica que vió en Lisandro en su pelea con los Jinetes logrando impactar un feroz puñetazo en la quijada de Cooler quien es lanzado hacia arriba ... a gran velocidad Pan se eleva y lo golpea con ambos puños derribándolo ... antes de que Cooler toque tierra, Pan eleva sus manos juntándolas y lanza una poderosa descarga que impacta en Cooler quien cae a tierra en medio de un gran estruendo

\- No puedo creerlo! - dice Ryoga - quien es ella?!

\- Lo ... lo venció! - dice Ranma - realmente hizo lo que debía hacer!

Pan aterriza cerca del crater formado por la explosión, esperando que Cooler salga ... pero en medio de una gran explosión sale Cooler, maltrecho pero aun en condiciones de continuar, pero Pan lo observa impasible

\- Quieres continuar? - le dice Pan - ya te he demostrado que destruirte solo es cuestión de tiempo ... si insistes eso es lo que lograras

Pero Cooler esboza una sonrisa irónica

\- Ja! ... nieta de saiyajin ... debo confesarte que tus poderes son mas grandes que los de tu abuelo cuando luche contra el ... pero no creas que mis poderes están limitados a lo que te he demostrado ... no olvides que mi raza también puede tener cambios

\- Que dices?

Cooler no contesta ... su cuerpo sufre una transformación repentina y reaparece cubierto por una coraza dándole una apariencia diferente y temible ... Pan retrocede sorprendida ... no era el cambio lo que la impresionó sino el terrible poder que ahora generaba

\- Pero ... que es esto!? - se sorprende Ami - su poder se ha hecho mucho mayor!

\- No es posible - murmura Ranma

\- Quienes demonios son ellos? - vuelve a decir Haruka

La sorpresa de todos fue patente ... a una velocidad inconcebible, Cooler se lanzaba contra Pan golpeándola y derribándola sin mucha dificultad ...

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro y Asuka caminaron un rato por la playa sin dirigirse la palabra ... Lisandro había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no leer su mente porque estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas

\- Vas a hablar o me sacaste a pasear? - le dice Asuka - ah! ahora recuerdo que tu puedes leer mi mente y no necesito decirte nada

\- En este momento trato de no hacerlo ... ya no quiero seguir martirizándome Asuka

\- A que te refieres?

\- Crees acaso que leer tu mente es algo placentero?

\- Espera ... el que te diga cosas no debería ofenderte ... a Shinji lo trataba asi y ...

\- Yo no soy Shinji! ... escuchame ... yo se que no sientes realmente muchas cosas que dices ... pero ... mira ... aquella vez que unimos nuestras mentes ... no importaba que recien te conociera ... para mi fue conocerte desde siempre ... yo te supe antes de conocerte Asuka ... siempre estuviste presente en mis pensamientos y sueños ... sabía que algún día te encontraría ...

"Y ese día sucedió. Lo recuerdas? ... aquella vez que te vi en casa de Misato ... tu estabas disgustada y hablabas con Shinji ... fue cuando me presenté y al verte me di cuenta que ya te había encontrado ... pero me costó aceptarlo ... yo era de otro mundo y hasta ese momento mi venida aqui era un accidente ... luego las cosas se sucedieron sin pensar ... al unir mi mente contigo no me di cuenta lo que hacía ... pero por un momento entré a tu ser íntimo ... por un momento fuimos uno ... y eso nos llevo tanto a ti como a mi ... pero quedó en mi esa sensación amarga ... el de saber que no debimos llegar tan lejos ... especialmente por ti"

Asuka estaba seria ... comprendía cada palabra y a lo que Lisandro se refería. Tardó unos instantes antes de reaccionar

\- Lo sabes entonces - pronuncia Asuka

\- Si ... ahora lo se ... lo tuyo fue fascinación frente a una persona que te resultaba extraña pero a la vez fascinante ... pero la fascinación terminó el día que te descubriste a ti misma en la batalla contra los Evas Blancos ... yo solo me aproveché de tu inseguridad, de tu necesidad de alguien que te ampare y proteja ... ahora sabes que eres capaz por ti misma ...

\- Lisandro ...

\- Jamas me amaste y eso ahora lo sabes ... en ti hay un sentimiento de cariño ... hasta gratitud por darte un hijo ... pero me rechazas ... no porque realmente sientas que puedes prescindir de mi ... sino porque tu amas a otra persona ...

Asuka cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza ... sus pensamientos eran confusos y no sabía que decir ...

\- No te censuro Asuka - le dice Lisandro - ni te lo reprocho ... perdóname tu a mi porque te he venido forzándote desde que te conocí ... tienes razón ... no me necesitas ... asi que te propongo dejar esta farsa de simular que algo puede haber entre nosotros ... no fuerzes tus sentimientos ...

\- Y el? - dice Asuka tocándose el vientre

\- El merece a un padre y a una madre ... ese padre no necesariamente puedo ser yo

\- Estás diciéndome que te desentenderás de el?

\- No ... siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón ... pero no puedo forzarte a tenerme a tu lado

\- Aun sigues haciendo el papel de martir? nadie te dice que te vayas ... el puede saber quien es su padre ... realmente quieres irte entonces?

\- Si ...

\- Pues vete! yo no te necesito! ni el tampoco ya que tan fácil renuncias a nosotros! pero en el momento que te largues habrás muerto para mi y dejarás de formar parte de nuestras vidas! tu decides! si crees que voy a rogarte para que te quedes estas muy equivocado!

Asuka se da media vuelta y se vá ... Lisandro se queda con rostro impasible observando como se alejaba ... luego se da vuelta y contempla el horizonte pero de pronto alguien lo llama

\- Lisandro - era Shinji quien se aproximaba

\- Hola - le contesta - y los muchachos?

\- Se quedaron en casa ... Asuka se fue disgustada ... que le dijiste?

\- La verdad

\- No toda me imagino ...

\- Le dije lo que debí decirle hace tiempo

\- Eso incluyó el decirle que la amabas?

\- No ... eso hubiese hecho mas difícil las cosas ... solo rompí los lazos que nos ataban ...

\- Por favor Lisandro! Que sucede contigo!? acaso olvidarás a Asuka y a tu hijo? ... tu los amas!

\- Debo irme Shinji ... siempre los llevaré en mi corazón

\- Porque estas aqui Lisandro?

\- Ya te lo dije ...

\- No todo ... me dijistes que algún día enfrentarás la muerte ... tiene algo que ver con que el Tercer Impacto no haya concluido?

\- En parte ...

\- Quiero respuestas!

\- No las tengo ... no las se!

\- Respóndeme esto entonces ... he estado cavilando todo lo que ha venido sucediendo ... he tratado de buscar una explicación ... Touji me ha dicho que ellos viven con 10 personas mas ... me imagino que debe ser igual en otros lugares ... pero aqui nos has mantenido aparte ... porque? ... y me parece que la respuesta es Asuka

\- Que dices?

\- No se porque no me di cuenta antes ... tu te llevaste a Asuka a tu mundo hasta que pasó el Tercer Impacto ... porque viniste a rescatarla si ella se recuperaría como lo hizo Touji? ... no permitiste que ella pasara por la Complementación ... porque no? a diferencia de todos nosotros ella no pasó por eso ... tu no tratabas de mantenernos aparte ... lo que no querías era que Asuka entrara en contacto con nadie ... porque ella no pasó por la Complementación!

\- Shinji ...

\- Es ella verdad? tu no estabas seguro que ella estaría entre los sobrevivientes y la sacaste de aquí! pero porque no dejarla en tu mundo y quedarte tu tambien con ella? ... porque traerla aqui si ella ya no forma parte de esta nueva humanidad?

\- No lo se Shinji ... yo solo quería tenerla cerca pero en todo este camino se que nada es casualidad ... esconde Asuka algún misterio que desconozco? ... no lo se ... es el niño que lleva en su vientre? tampoco lo se ... pero desde que vi a Asuka supe que mi vida y mi muerte estaban indesligablemente unidos a ella ...

Lisandro voltea en otra dirección ... y contempla la distancia

\- Ya voy ... - dice Lisandro

\- Que dices Lisandro? - le pregunta Shinji - acaso te estas volviendo loco?

\- No Shinji - le contesta - es el llamado ... debo ir a enfrentar a mi destino ... eso es lo que no le dije a Asuka ...

Lisandro se eleva por los aires y contempla a Shinji largamente por última vez ... de pronto una luz rodea a Lisandro ... cerca de allí Hokaru y Touji que habían salido a buscar a Shinji contemplan la escena ... cuando la luz se desvanece ... Lisandro se deja visualizar con la armadura de Sagitario

\- Cuida a Asuka - le dice Lisandro - y cuidense ustedes ... adios Shinji

Rodeado de una luz azul, Lisandro surca los cielos perdiéndose en el horizonte ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 15**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Definición**

En Asgard ...

Loki y Thrym estaban muertos ... Krisnar parecía haber cambiado de bando repentinamente al golpear a Loki ... Ikki, Aioros y un a medias recuperado Bud se preparaban para lo que venía después que los dos primeros habían golpeado a Valstar ... Fler aun estaba mal herida e Hilda la cuidaba ... en el exterior Mana y Einar aun combatían ... de pronto un estruendo irrumpe el momentáneo silencio y Valstar emerge con rasguños en su cuerpo pero aun con sus capacidades aparentemente intactas ... su cosmo comienza a elevarse lo que no dejó de inquietar a Ikki "su poder es diferente al de los Guerreros Legendarios ... su cosmo me recuerda al de Vegeta"

\- Idiotas! - ruge Valstar - van a pagar esta afrenta ... esta vez dejaremos los jueguitos y pelearemos en serio!

En el exterior ... Mana trataba de golpear a Einar pero este era mas rápido pero Mana conseguía neutralizar sus ataques con su AT ... los ataques se sucedían rapidamente y Mana incrementa su cosmo para tratar de golpear a Einar pero este era demasiado rápido y le lanza una descarga de energía que si bien Mana contiene la empuja hacia el suelo ... Einar se lanza contra Mana para golpear y su golpe atraviesa el AT pero Mana alcanza a retirarse antes de que el puño la toque

\- Jaja! - rie Einar - no eres tan temible como supuse mi querida valkiria ... tus técnicas de combate son buenas pero careces de velocidad y tu escudo no te protegerá de mis ataques permanentemente!

\- No te confies Einar ... eres poderoso pero no lo suficiente para vencerme

Ambos contrincantes se lanzan el uno contra el otro y esta vez Mana cambia de estrategia arriesgándose a un combate corporal produciéndose un intercambio de golpes pero repentinamente Mana libera su AT y golpea a Einar quien retrocede pero sin aparente daño

\- Buena estrategia - le dice - pero no basta

Ambos contendientes vuelven a tomar distancia y comienzan a incrementar su cosmo

En el interior de Asgard ... Valstar incrementa su cosmo y ataca furiosamente ... esta vez alcanza a golpear a Ikki quien apenas vió que se le venía encima ... Aioros alcanza a esquivarlo y lanza su ataque de Escorpio pero Valstar lo recibe sin inmutarse .. lo mismo que la Garra del Tigre de Bud ... su enorme cosmo estalla y contiene todos los ataques y luego se lanza nuevamente contra Bud quien hace un esfuerzo pero es golpeado en parte ... luego centra su atención en Aioros quien se da cuenta de la enorme diferencia de poder y trata de superar el séptimo sentido pero es atacado por Valstar aunque Aioros consigue neutralizar parte de su ataque es empujado hacia las piedras chocando con ellos ... Aioros consigue superar el séptimo sentido y contrataca con su técnico de la Aguja Escarlata pero Valstar la contiene con su mano "maldita sea! aunque le acierte no lo daña en lo mas mínimo ... se requiere un ataque de energía tan poderoso como las técnicas que vi en Trunks cuando estuvo aqui ... pero ninguno de nosotros puede ejecutar algo asi ... solo la Exclamación de Atena o la Gran Explosión podrían vencerlo"

Valstar se da cuenta de la incertidumbre de Aioros y vuelve a atacar pero esta vez a distancia ... la energía emitida es poderosa que apenas Aioros consigue esquivarlo pero el ataque lo lastima ... Valstar se lanza a rematarlo pero en eso es interceptado por Krisnar quien lo golpea haciéndolo retroceder

\- Vaya - le dice - asi que el traidorcillo se ha arrepentido de lo que ha hecho y quiere volverse bueno! ... jaja! solo adelantas tu final pero te aseguro que te mataré con gusto como merecen morir todos los traidores

\- No te temo Valstar! - le contesta Krisnar - ahora se que eres un monstruo y voy a luchar contigo con todas mis fuerzas!

Ambos guerreros incrementan su cosmo enormemente ...

En las afueras de Tokio ...

Pan era golpeada por Cooler transformado en un guerrero acorazado con un enorme nivel de poder ... Pan trata de recuperarse pero los ataques de Cooler son bastante rápidos ... los expectadores seguían sin saber que hacer

\- No pienso quedarme aqui mirando esto! - dice Ranma - voy a intervenir!

\- Estas loco? - le dice Ukyo - no durarías ni un segundo frente a ese tipo!

\- La matará si no hacemos algo!

\- Acaso a airen le importa esa chica violenta? - le dice Shampoo

\- No comienzes Shampoo! - le reprocha Ranma - si ella muere estaremos en manos de ese monstruo!

\- Lo que yo quiero saber es que demonios esta pasando aqui - dice Haruka - solo recuerdo que estaba con Neptune en una galería y de repente vi a Akane Tendo que nos apuntó con ese anillo que tiene puesto ... que nos hiciste?!

Haruka se aproxima amenazadora a Akane pero antes de que hiciera algo Ranma se interpone

\- No te atrevas a hacerle algo! - le dice

\- Apartate fenómeno! - le contesta Uranus pero casi inmediatamente se contorsiona y cae al suelo ... Michiru corre en su auxilio

\- Uranus! - grita Neptune y mira a Ranma - que le hiciste!?

\- Yo ... nada - contesta el interpelado

\- No lo culpes a el - le dice Isis - Akane - fui yo ... solo le di un correctivo ... todo aquel que ha sido dominado por el anillo de la luna roja queda bajo su influencia permanentemente

\- Eso quiere decir que aun tu las controlas?! - le dice Serena - eres una mentirosa!

\- Oye! - le contesta - yo no hice el anillo ... por ahora tienen voluntad propia ... pero será una garantía para que no se vuelvan contra mi! ... gracias de todos modos Ranma

\- Esto no cambia nada - dice Lita - aun unidas no podemos contra ese tipo

En eso Pan es nuevamente golpeada y cae aparatosamente al suelo ... ya estaba muy lastimada pero se juega su última carta y trata de moverse rapidamente por varias direcciones mientras preparaba un kamehameha ... Pan lanza su ataque pero Cooler lo repele con sus brazos ... la explosión atruena todo el lugar y a lo lejos se ve una enorme explosión ...

\- Se los dije! - grita Ami - habían casas allí! si continuan destruiran Tokio y tal vez el mundo!

\- Tenemos que detenerlos! - grita Rei

\- No creo que haga falta - dice Luna - esta pelea parece que esta a punto de terminar ...

Era cierto ... ante el fracaso de su técnica, Pan se encontraba sin saber que hacer frente a Cooler ... este aprovecha esto y la ataca con fiereza ... un fuerte golpe que recibe en el estomago vuelve su pelo a la normalidad y otro golpe la derriba al suelo

\- Se acabó - dice Ami - su poder se ha reducido a un nivel muy bajo ... ya esta derrotada

Cooler se acerca a la caida Pan quien trata de levantarse

\- Es inútil nieta de saiyajin - le dice Cooler - solo quedate allí y esto terminará pronto

El dedo de Cooler apunta a Pan y se forma una luz en el. Estaba tan embebido en su triunfo que no se percató que Ranma se había acercado ante la alarma de todo el grupo. En un instante el ki de Ranma se incrementa antes de que Cooler se de cuenta y la mejor patada que Ranma haya dado impacta en el cuerpo de Cooler haciéndolo retroceder ... Cooler contempla sorprendido a su nuevo adversario

Em la Tierra ...

Shinji se encontraba en las afueras de su casa ... le costaba asimilar la partida de Lisandro y la posibilidad de que no se volvieran a ver ... en todo ese tiempo había llegado a quererlo ... Lisandro era el hermano mayor que le hubiese gustado tener, además de que aspiraba que en alguna oportunidad le enseñara sus técnicas ... ahora se había ido y a su pesar culpaba a Asuka de lo sucedido "yo en su lugar también me hubiera ido ... como se puede estar al lado de una mujer que no te quiere?". En eso Touji se aproxima ...

\- Shinji? - le dice

\- Quien? ... ah eres tu Touji

\- Quería saber si había espacio aqui para mi

\- Y Hokaru?

\- Se quedará esta noche con Asuka

\- Al final se salió con la suya no? echo a Lisandro y los retuvo a ustedes aquí ...

\- Solo será por un tiempo, yo no quiero que Asuka vuelva a convertir a Hokaru en su sirvienta ... además Lisandro nos dijo que no había problemas al quedarnos. Mañana mismo haré una pequeña casa. Me gustaría una como la tuya

\- Te gusta? ... si quieres quédatela

\- De que hablas ... no queremos incomodarte

\- No ... te la regalo ... ustedes necesitarán mas espacio

\- Bromeas? No digas tonterías ... que vas a hacer tu?

\- No lo se ... me gustaría buscar a Lisandro ... o irme a algun lugar apartado con otra gente

\- Vaya ... gracias por decirme que no nos quieres tener cerca

\- No me refiero a ustedes ... quiero alejarme de Asuka

\- Oye ... yo se que ella en el pasado te gustaba ... entiendo que a veces es odiosa e insoportable pero no creo que sea un saco de alacranes

\- Ella es peor que eso ... mirala ahora ... solo quiere manejar nuestras vidas ... ella no ha cambiado

\- Creo que exageras ... si Hokaru la tiene en tan alta estima no puede ser tan mala ... lo que necesita es a alguien que la ponga en su lugar

\- Ya viste que ni Lisandro con los poderes que tiene pudo con ella ... es mas ... prefirió irse

\- Shhh! ... sera mejor que cuides lo que dices porque allí viene ...

Hokaru y Asuka se acercan a los dos ... Hokaru toma de la mano a Touji y le pide que la acompaño para hablar con ella ... ambos se alejan y Asuka se queda con Shinji. Este no parecía interesado en dirigirle la palabra lo que impacientaba a Asuka ... finalmente ella decide tomar la iniciativa

\- Estas disgustado? - le pregunta Asuka

\- Porque habría de estarlo? - le contesta - sucedió lo que querías, eso es asunto tuyo

\- Que fue lo que te dijo Lisandro? realmente se ha ido?

\- Si ... por lo menos parecía una despedida

\- Yo no le dije que se fuera

\- Tampoco le dijiste que se quede

\- Porque habría de hacerlo?

\- Porque es el padre de tu hijo ... por eso

\- No seas estúpido ... si a el le importase realmente se habría quedado

\- Después de la forma como lo has venido tratando? yo también me habría ido ...

\- Y que te detiene?

\- Nada ... ya estaba pensando en marcharme

\- Tanto me odias?

\- No Asuka ... simplemente tu no puedes contigo misma ... yo tampoco ... sabes, en todo este tiempo llegué a apreciar a Lisandro ... es un gran tipo y no porque sea un caballero dorado ... me hubiese gustado tener un hermano asi ... ahora el no esta ni tampoco Mana ... entonces nada me ata a este lugar

\- Me odias entonces porque crees que por mi culpa se fueron? ... mira Shinji ... ellos son extraños aqui pero estamos nosotros ... yo ...

\- Nosotros que? ... Aun no te has dado cuenta Asuka? ... tu eres la extraña ... no te has puesto a pensar que le debes algo mas que la vida a Lisandro? ... pareces no haber caido en cuenta que no somos mil personas en este planeta ... somos mil sobrevivientes mas una ... esa eres tu

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Tu no pasaste por la complementación! Lisandro te saco del Eva 2 despues que te derrotaron los Evas en Serie ... te llevó a su mundo, te curo y te mantuvo ahí hasta que la complementación terminara! que habría pasado si hubieses permanecido aqui? estarías entre los mil?

Asuka se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza tocándose el vientre "en todo este tiempo no me di cuenta de eso ... tiene razón ... entonces porque me regresó aqui?"

\- Lo ves Shinji? - le dice Asuka - yo no le debo nada a Lisandro ... el mas bien me debe una explicación!

\- Ni el la sabe ... le pregunté por eso ...

\- Sera otra de sus mentiras!

\- Ya basta Asuka! ... ya estoy cansado de que prejuzgues a Lisandro! ... acaso ta has puesto a pensar que hay detrás de sus acciones? cuales son sus verdaderos motivos?

\- No me interesan ya! el decidió alejarse y dejarnos ... Shinji ... yo quería decirte que ...

\- El te ama y me lo dijo! ... si ahora a partido es por algo muy importante ... si no quiso quedarse es porque no tiene a nadie aqui que le de el amor que necesita para afrontar a lo que ahora se tiene que enfrentar! el Lisandro que conocimos antes no es el mismo de ahora! el entrenó para enfrentar a algo terrible y estoy seguro que esta relacionado contigo! ... pero ya me dijiste que el no te importa ... pues bien sigue con tu vida ... pero no me pidas que te apoye en tus actitudes egoistas porque el Shinji que conociste ya no existe!

Shinji se para y se va, dejando a Asuka desconcertada ... lentamente Asuka emprende el camino de regreso a su casa

En otro lugar pero en el mismo planeta ...

Lisandro se encontraba volando a gran velocidad pero sin rumbo fijo ... su mente estaba en blanco ... solo seguía su instinto ... aun asi la imagen de Asuka se le aparecía frente a el ... pero era una Asuka sonriente que lo miraba con dulzura "no ... no es ella ... es la imagen que me cree aun antes de conocerla". Ya habían pasado varias horas pero de pronto Lisandro baja la mirada y contempla unas elevaciones montañosas y baja allí ... no existía vegetacion, lo cual ya significaba un problema para los sobrevivientes ya que la renovación del oxígeno no se estaba dando o por lo menos no en los niveles anteriores ... esperar a que nuevas formas de vida evolucionen era un proceso lento ... recordó una conversación con Kiwishin "Supremo Kaiosama ... como sobrevivirán los que hayan superado la complementación?" "deja que las cosas se sucedan naturalmente ... no temas por eso"

Lisandro volo hasta llegar a una explanada ... lo que pareció ser anteriormente un bosque ... se concentró y trató de buscar la ubicación del lugar ... "estoy entre lo que alguna vez fue Francia o España" ... caminó sin rumbo fijo ... sabía que no se encontraría con ningún sobreviviente ... en Europa solo eran alrededor de 200 y no estaban por estas zonas ... recordó que estaba relativamente cerca de Alemania ... el lugar donde nació Asuka ... pero el llamado no provenía de allí ... ahora lo sentía mas cerca ... fue cuando se detuvo en un lugar y sintió que la voz provenía de allí ... se concentró y trato de llegar mentalmente al origen pero no podía ... había algo muy fuerte que le impedía saber que era ... utilizó su enorme cosmo para lograr la telekinesis tal como le había enseñado Kiki ... fue allí que en un gran estruendo la tierra se levanta ... al fondo del hoyo visualiza un tronco que parecía intacto pero curiosamente su telekinesis no podía levantarlo ... trató de levantarlo a la fuerza pero tampoco pudo "obviamente no tengo la fuerza de un saiyajin" ... lo golpeó pero igualmente no hubo efecto además que algo le dijo que no usara la fuerza "si tuviera la armadura de Libra podría cortarla con la espada porque algo me dice que adentro esta lo que busco ... un momento ... que tonto soy!" Lisandro recuerda a Shiru, su maestro ... las técnicas que le enseñó Shiru no se limitaron a las del Dragón ... se dió tiempo para enseñarle la técnica que aprendió de Shura de Capricornio ...

Lisandro se eleva y se concentra ... debía ser un golpe preciso que solo rajara el tronco pero que no lo partiera ... Lisandro eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido y junta sus manos elevándolas al cielo

\- Excalibur! - pronuncia Lisandro ejecutando la poderosa técnica que todo lo corta ... en instantes la tierra se quiebra y la energía emitida por Lisandro pasa a través del tronco pero el efecto provocado alrededor produce una humareda inmensa que le impide ver si tuvo éxito ... desciende aguzando los sentidos para tratar de descubrir una presencia ... fue asi que lentamente el humo se fue disipando ... fueron sus ojos lo que llegaron a ver primero lo que había hecho

Al fondo del crater el tronco yacía cortada la corteza ... se había abierto de par en par pero ya por la fuerza de lo que había en el interior ... Lisandro no salía de su asombro ... sentado sobre el tronco estaba un anciano de larga barba blanca que se sacudía el polvo de la túnica que llevaba encima mientras tosía ...

\- cof! cof! ... vaya ... no esperaba salir en medio de este polvo - pronuncia el extraño anciano y luego mira a Lisandro - veo que hiciste un buen trabajo ... no esperaba que alguién que no sea mago pudiera sacarme de aqui ... pero te agradecería que terminaras lo que empezaste y ayudes a este pobre viejo a salir de este hoyo ... el hechizo que me tuvo allí encerrado preservó mi vida pero al salir de eso los achaques me han vuelto ... como te llamas muchacho?

\- Lisandro - pronuncia el susodicho sin saber que mas decir

\- Bien Lisandro ... veo que eres una persona muy especial para que hayas podido hacer eso y mas aun verte flotando en el aire con una armadura dorada y alada ... podría confundirte con lo que los cristianos antiguos llamaban angeles ... dime que hiciste para poder cortar este tronco mágico?

\- Use una técnica llamada Excalibur ...

Los ojos del anciano brillan de emoción y contempla a Lisandro

\- Eso lo explica ... hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra ... hablando de eso, dime una cosa ... en que año estamos?

\- Pues ... según el calendario antiguo es el 2015 Después de Cristo

\- Válgame! ... eso quiere decir que he estado aqui por mas de 1500 años! y por lo que puedo percibir han pasado muchas cosas importantes ... cual es lo último que le ha sucedido a esta pobre humanidad?

\- El Tercer Impacto

\- Y que es eso?

Pero Lisandro no contesta y desciende hacia el

\- Antes dígame quien es usted ...

\- Oh! lo siento por mis modales ... bien, me presento ... mi nombre es Merlín* ... el que una vez fue el mago de magos al servicio del gran rey Arturo

En Asgard ...

Krisnar eleva enormemente su cosmo frente a Valstar quien se lanza contra el pero sorprendentemente lo esquiva pero no puede tampoco golpearlo ... en eso Valstar se mueve a gran velocidad tratando de ubicarse cerca a Krisnar quien anticipando su movimiento consigue eludirlo ... Aioros contempla sorprendido "impresionante ... este dios guerrero puede moverse con rapidez aunque no pueda conectarle a Valstar ... tal vez si peleamos conjuntamente tengamos una oportunidad contra el"

En tanto Mana conseguía neutralizar los ataques de Einar. En eso Einar se eleva por los aires y comienza a hacer estallar su cosmo ... en eso junta sus manos y genera una gran explosión de poder que Mana contiene con su AT pero el impacto produce un terrible estruendo que afecta todo a su alrededor ... al disiparse el efecto, Mana estaba ilesa ante un sorprendido Einar

\- Increible - le dice - resististe mis ataques ... es evidente que esa técnica que usas es muy especial ... pero no creas que me estoy dando por vencido ... aun no has visto todo mi poder

\- Tampoco los míos - le dice Mana

\- Me doy cuenta ... valkiria ... eres demasiado especial para que mi solo poder te destruya ... ahora ya se quien eres tu ...

Hilda y Fler contemplaban la batalla ambas muy sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo

\- Hilda - le dice Fler - tu ... lo sabías ... ella ...

\- No Fler - le contesta - creo que solo lo sabía el Supremo Kaiosama ... debí sospecharlo cuando encontré los pergaminos de los ancestros ... lo que no entiendo es como ella ...

\- Ella ... ella es la ... reencarnación de Freya ... por eso tiene ... esos poderes ... porque no me di cuenta?

\- Entonces ella puede detener el Ragnarok que quieren causar los Gigantes de Hielo ... pero ellos son realmente poderosos ... pero solo la espada de Odín puede darles el triunfo sobre Freya ...

Por su parte ... Krisnar y Valstar estaban enfrascados en una pelea pero en la que Valstar estaba imponiendo condiciones ... en ese momento ataca Aioros y golpea a Valstar quien retrocede pero sin gran daño

\- No intervengas caballero dorado! - le grita Krisnar

\- No seas tonto - replica Aioros - jamás le ganarás!

\- Lo que sea, ganar o perder, lo haré solo!

\- No te dejaré pelear solo y eso es todo! juntos tenemos una oportunidad!

Valstar comienza a incrementar su poder y estalla violentamente su cosmo ... Aioros piensa "no había sentido ese cosmo antes desde aquella pelea contra Tanatos ... es muy parecido al de .. Vegeta?"

En Tokio ...

Cooler contempla a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente y se sonrie al comprobar el nivel de poder que tenía

\- Debo reconocer que tienes mucho valor, muchachita - le dice Cooler - pero no creas que te voy a tomar en serio

\- Eso lo veremos, quien quiera que seas! - le grita Ranma antes de lanzarse contra el ... Ranma eleva su ki lo mas que puede tratando de golpear a Cooler quien sin moverse de su sitio elude todos los golpes de Ranma. Este toma distancia y ejecuta otra técnica

\- Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken! - Ranma ejecuta el truco de las castañas pero Cooler aún se mantiene en su posición eludiendo todos los ataques. Los demás contemplan mas asombrados por el valor de Ranma al enfrentar a un adversario notablemente muy superior

\- Se lo dije - gime Ukyo - ese sujeto solo esta jugando con el!

\- Airen! - le grita Shampoo - alejate de monstruo peligroso!

Ranma vuelve a tomar distancia sintiendose humillada por la actitud de Cooler ... en eso vuelve a incrementar su ki y junta sus manos

\- Mokuo Takabisha! - Ranma le lanza una esfera de energía de gran magnitud pero que estalla lejos de Cooler ya que este con un simple movimiento lo elude

\- Maldición! - grita Ranma - sin tan solo le diera ...

\- No lo creas muchachita - le dice ironicamente Cooler - si piensas que tus pobres técnicas pueden hacerme algún daño te equivocas ... adelante, inténtalo de nuevo

\- Si eso quieres! - le dice una furiosa Ranma - y no me vuelvas a decir muchachita! Mokuo Takabisha!

La energía esta vez impacta en Cooler pero al disiparse el efecto del impacto, todos ven a Cooler ileso frente a Ranma

\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? - le dice Cooler

\- Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken! - Ranma se lanza nuevamente y esta vez todos los golpes le impactan a Cooler pero este no parece ni sentirlo ... en menos de un segundo, Ryoga se pone al lado de Ranma y ataca también a Cooler pero este recibe todos los golpes ... quien cansado ya, retrocede y hace distancia

\- Los dos juntos Ranma! - le dice Ryoga - Shishi Hokoudan!

\- Mokuo Takabisha!

Esta vez Cooler elude ambos ataques y se coloca detrás de ellos golpeándolos con los codos en las espaldas derribando a los dos que se incorporan dificultosamente

\- Es imposible que lo puedan vencer! - dice Ami - ese sujeto ni se esfuerza y ya los dejó fuera de combate!

\- Tenemos que ... - dice Luna antes de interrumpirse a si misma al ver a Serena dirigirse al campo de batalla - Serena! que vas a hacer?!

\- Lo que debo hacer Luna - le dice una impasible Serena- aunque parezca invencible ... aunque todo parezca perdido ... debemos luchar ... solo asi habrá esperanza ... esa chica, Ranma y Ryoga están haciendo lo que es nuestra obligación ... si es el fin del Milenio de Plata no dejaré de luchar para impedirlo ... ya lo hicimos antes ... y no me rendiré ahora

\- Asi se habla Sailor Moon! - le dice Rei - vamos chicas ... unidas como siempre!

\- Tienes razón - dice Mina - demostrémosle a ese abusivo lo que son las sailor scouts!

\- Nosotras tenemos lo nuestro - dice Lita - podemos ganar!

\- Si tan solo Saturn estuviera aqui - dice Michiru - pero lo que sea ... lo haremos

\- Si - dice Haruka - no necesitamos ayuda de nadie para luchar por nuestro mundo ... a el!

Cooler que se aprestaba a golpear nuevamente a Ranma y Ryoga que se habían levantado dificultosamente contempla sorprendido a las 7 chicas en minifalda que se colocaban en posición de batalla y mas sorprendido cuando un sujeto en smoking se colocaba al lado de ellas

\- No pensaban hacerme a un lado - les dice Tuxedo Mask a las scouts - verdad chicas?

\- Por supuesto que no - le dice Serena mas seria que de costumbre - eres parte del equipo de sailor moon! ... oye tu! ya has causado suficientes problemas y dañado a mucha gente inocente ...

\- Oh no - murmura Rei - su discurso en este momento no!

\- ... si crees que te vamos a permitir seguir con lo que haces te equivocas! ... soy Sailor Moon! y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

\- Quienes son estas estúpidas? - se pregunta Cooler - su poder es realmente insignificante ... ni siquiera merecen que las tome en serio - Cooler se voltea y se acerca a Ranma y Ryoga que lo aguardan en posición de batalla

\- No parece que lo impresionamos - dice una desconcertada Serena

\- Que querías? - le dice Rei - que se ponga a temblar con tu discurso? ... ese sujeto solo entiende de esto ... Fuego de Marte! Enciéndete!

Cooler sorprendido, voltea ante el repentino incremento de un ki pero no alcanza a protegerse del disparo que le impacta de lleno ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 16**

 *** Nota de Eduardo Castro: No creo que Merlín requiera mayor presentación, pero su destino, tal como dice la leyenda no esta muy claro. Según la película "Excalibur" fue encerrado por Morgana en un cristal mágico, otros relatos dicen que descansa en Brocelliande, pero aqui en mi casa tengo una pequeña joya ... un libro de 1890 escrita por Jose Zorrilla (aquel gran poeta ecuatoriano), que narra una bella historia llamada "Los Encantos de Merlín" y cuenta de como el, a la caida de Camelot, se retira a la antigua Hispania pero es seguido por una joven llamada Bibiana que se enamora de el. Merlín se enfrenta ante sentimientos que jamás había sentido pero al verse viejo al lado de una hermosa joven decide rechazarla, esta ofendida le roba a Merlín su libro de hechizos y lo atrapa en el tronco de un arbol. Por eso situe el encuentro de Lisandro con Merlín en España**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Para la próxima actualización, como siempre, subiré 4 capítulos, así que, pendientes con los capítulos del 17 al 20**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	9. Capitulo 17 - Capitulo 18

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Aqui estoy, con los siguientes 4 capitulos, espero los disfruten...**_

 **Capitulo 17**

 **Magia**

Asuka se encontraba sola en su casa, sentada sobre la mesa con un rostro inexpresivo ... al poco rato tocan la puerta pero ella no responde. La persona que tocó, lentamente abre la puerta y entra a la habitación ... era Hokaru

\- Asuka - le dice - te encuentras bien?

Pero Asuka no responde y Hokaru se acerca y se sienta al lado de ella

\- Traje algunas de mis cosas ... tu dirás donde puedo quedarme

\- No hace falta - contesta Asuka

\- Que dices?

\- Que no es necesario que te quedes ... lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener distancia conmigo ... solo le arruino la vida a los demás

\- Por favor Asuka ... no digas eso ... no debes abatirte tanto ... piensa en tu hijo

\- Eso es lo que hago ... tal vez sería mejor que el no naciera

\- Que estas diciendo Asuka?! - se levanta Hokaru - como puedes decir algo asi?

\- Que clase de madre seré? no lo entiendes? acaso le haré lo mismo que me hizo mi madre? acabaré como ella? solo he vivido para lastimar a los demás! para hacerles sentir que yo soy la mejor! recuerda como era en la escuela!

\- Lo que recuerdo es que fuiste mi mejor amiga ... una chica que tenía una enorme responsabilidad por lo que yo la admiraba!

\- Como aquella vez que me derrumbé despues de la batalla con el angel?

\- Eso fue distinto ... yo jamás hubiese podido con eso pero tu lo superaste! acaso piensas que no puedes superar tu maternidad? yo la espero con ansia y tu piensas en que sería mejor que no ...

\- Solo lo pense ...

\- Y que diría tu hijo si supiera lo que piensa su madre?

\- Ya lo sabe ...

\- Que dices?

\- Que el ... es especial ... Lisandro me enseñó a comunicarme con el ... ahora esta triste y quieto pero esta despierto ... lo ves? ni siquiera ha nacido y ya lo estoy haciendo infelíz

\- Me estas diciendo que puedes hablar con tu hijo?

\- Si ... pero de una manera muy distinta ... creo que todas lo hacemos pero no nos damos cuenta ...

\- Estas arrepentida de no haber retenido a Lisandro?

\- No lo se ... yo ... en realidad lo extraño ... pero se que puedo con eso

\- Y Shinji?

\- El me odia ..

\- Te odia?

\- Si ... el apreciaba a Lisandro y me culpa de haberlo obligado a irse

\- Tu no le dijiste que se vaya

\- Eso le dije ... pero el me contesto que tampoco le pedi que se quedara

\- Eso es cierto ... pero Lisandro tiene razón ... no pueden estar juntos si no se aman ... le dijiste eso a Shinji?

\- No pude ... el no quería escucharme ... para el solo soy una egoista que no debo estar aca ... sabes que? tiene razón ... yo no pasé por la Complementación como ustedes

\- Que dices?

\- Tu no lo sabes ... pero yo libre la batalla final contra SEELE y los Evas en Serie ... quede mal herida ... perdi un ojo y un brazo ... Lisandro me sacó del Eva 02 y me llevó a su mundo ... me curaron allí pero yo no estaba conciente ... luego que terminó el Tercer Impacto me devolvió

\- Quieres decir que tu ...? pero porque?

\- No lo se ... no se porque me trajo aqui y no me dejo en su mundo ... no lo entiendo ... pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que nos contó ... lo que no entiendo es que tengo que ver? soy importante para el o lo es su hijo? que es lo que oculta?

\- Eso solo lo puede responder el ... o tal vez solo ese Supremo Kaiosama de quien tanto hablan

\- No me lo menciones! ... el ha estado moviendo los hilos de todo esto! fue de su mundo que vino Broly ... fue el quien envío a Lisandro aquí ... fue el quien se llevó a Mana y ahora los manda de vuelta ... juntos!

\- Porque te molesta eso? ... si es tal como lo contaron eso fue necesario ... piensas hablar con Shinji otra vez?

\- No lo se ... no me quiero humillar ni darle oportunidad a que me humille ... pero no se si podré tenerlo enfrente y no decírselo

\- Si yo hablara con el ... tal vez ...

\- No! ... no lo hagas! ... soy yo quien debe decírselo

Ambas se quedan en silencio y Hokaru observa a Asuka

\- Sabes que? - le dice - perdóname por lo que voy a decir pero creo que has sido injusta con Lisandro

\- A que te refieres?

\- Entiendo que no lo amaras ... pero el hostilizarlo tanto? ni siquiera con Shinji fuiste asi y el se armó de paciencia ... imaginate ... el siempre supo de tus sentimientos pero aún así permaneció a tu lado y era amigo de Shinji tanto asi que el que lamentó mas su partida fue el ... no es de admirar que haya sido tan amigo de la persona a quien amas realmente?

Asuka se quedo mirando a Hokaru sin saber que responder

En otro lugar ...

Lisandro estaba frente a frente al anciano que dijo llamarse Merlín quien le sonreía ...

\- Debo caer en cuenta que mi nombre no te es extraño? - le dice el anciano - vaya, después de 1,500 años eso es un halago

\- Merlín? - le dice Lisandro - el de Camelot? el del rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda?

\- Ah! conoces la historia? entonces no hara falta que te la cuente

\- Pero .. que estaba haciendo aqui?

\- Es una larga historia muchacho pero vayamos por partes ... ya te respondí ... ahora cuentame sobre ese Tercer Impacto

Lisandro le cuenta lo acontecido brevemente desde el Segundo Impacto, la batalla contra los angeles, los evas, la batalla contra Tanatos y Broly y el Tercer Impacto ... Merlín escuchaba con atención y con asombro

\- Vaya, vaya - le dice después de un largo silencio y el haber dado vueltas en círculos - jamás me hubiese imaginado estar aprendiendo de un jovencito como tu ... en verdad es realmente increible lo que me cuentas ... angeles, evas, el dios de la muerte, los saiyajin, los caballeros dorados ... asi que tu eres de otro mundo?

\- Pues si ... estoy aqui para ayudar a los sobrevivientes

\- Y esa chica llamada Mana? dices que esta en tu mundo? cuentame mas sobre eso

Lisandro le cuenta sobre el santuario y Asgard, asi como de las batallas libradas ... le habla sobre los caballeros y los poderes que tenían

\- Increible - dice Merlín - y a no dudarlo tu posees esos grandes poderes de los que me hablas ... claro, de no ser asi no habrías podido sacarme de ese lugar sin magia ... quien te enseñó esa técnica?

\- Mi maestro Shiru ... el que murió aquí ... con esa técnica se que el venció al Séptimo Jinete ... el la aprendió de Shura, caballero dorado de Capricornio

\- Bueno ... por mucho que me esfuerze jamás podría hacer eso ... mis habilidades son otras, si sabes de mi sabras a lo que me refiero ... Excalibur ... extraño que la llamen asi ... pero debe ser el porque acudiste a mi llamado

\- Usted me estuvo llamando?

\- No en el sentido exacto de haberme dirigido a ti ... aun encerrado pude hacer magia y generar un llamado para que me responda aquel que tenga oidos ... es obvio porque fuiste tu ...

\- Cuando estuve aqui antes no lo sentí ...

\- Como tampoco tu maestro ... debió ser por algo ... tal vez no era el momento adecuado

\- Eso es todo? solo era sacarlo de aqui? ... usted no pasó por la complementación ... cree que es correcto que se quede?

\- Mira muchacho ... debes saber que nada es casualidad ... cuando vine aqui lo hice con un propósito y ahora atando cabos ... la humanidad esta reducida ... tal vez sea una mejor humanidad pero esta en un periodo de indecisión ... tu mismo me dices que el mundo no es un paraiso sino un lugar duro donde sobrevivir ... tal vez sea mas fácil tentar ... y creo tener la respuesta ... no muchacho ... hay algo que realmente tu y yo tenemos que hacer y es por eso el motivo por el cual tu yo nos hemos encontrado ...

En Tokio

Cooler había recibido el ataque de Mars y el impacto le habìa dado de lleno ... al ver los resultados del ataque, las guerreras sailor contemplan que Cooler parecìa haber sido dañado por el ataque ... la primera en darse cuenta es Luna

\- Eso es chicas! - les grita - ese sujeto no tiene defensas contra ataques mágicos! ... la Piedra lunar lo puede vencer!

\- Necesitamos darle entonces un buen golpe! - dice Lita - el ataque de Mars no le ha hecho gran daño!

Cooler sorprendido por el inesperado resultado de ese ataque aparentemente muy débil observa a las jóvenes

\- Asi que ustedes son unas brujas? - les dice - pues si creen que estan en ventaja se equivocan ... sus poderes podràn dañarme pero solo si me tocan

\- Brujas? - les dice Mina - oye ... se ve que tienes malos gustos ... Cadena del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

Cooler se mueve con rapidez y el ataque no le hace efecto ... hubiese matado a Mina de no haber sido por Ryoga que se lanza contra ella y la aparta del camino de Cooler

\- Gracias - le dice Venus ante un sonrojado Ryoga quien la llevaba en brazos - me salvaste! esto es muy comodo ... pero podrìas bajarme?

\- Oh si si ... claclaroro - responde Ryoga ante la mirada seria de Ami

\- Ami - le dice Lita - aunque nuestros poderes sean efectivos contra el no podemos contra su velocidad y estoy segura que uno solo de sus golpes nos matará y ni que decir de sus ataques de energía ... crees poder seguir sus movimientos con la computadora?

\- No lo creo ... no soy tan rápida para leerla ... pero Ranma y Ryoga si pueden predecir los movimientos de Cooler! necesitamos unir fuerzas!

\- No necesitamos a ese fenómeno y al despistado ese! - gruñe Haruka - se los demostraré! Espada de Uranus Ataca!

El ataque es nuevamente esquivado por Cooler quien curiosamente no ataca a Haruka, limitándose a reirse

\- ya veo ... sus poderes son mágicos pero carecen de velocidad y son incapaces de poder ver mis movimientos ... la fuerza de su ki es tan débil que podría matarlas de un solo golpe ... y eso es lo que haré como los insectos que son!

\- No te lo permitiré! - grita Michiru - Maremoto de Néptuno!

El ataque es dirigido contra Cooler quien tambien la esquiva y se lanza contra Michiru pero ya Ranma la había sacado de la linea de ataque de Cooler quien ya mostraba signos de impaciencia

\- Ya me estan cansando ... es humillante tener que rivalizar con enanos como ustedes ... es hora de que esto termine ... si creen que esa es toda mi velocidad dejenmo decirles que no estoy usando ni la cuarta parte de mi poder!

\- Tiene razón - dice Rei - su ki es gigantesco ... pudo sentirlo ... solo tiene que aumentar su velocidad y harà pedazos a cualquiera ...

\- Hay una forma - dice Tuxedo mask - no le demos tiempo a que nos ataque ... debemos atacarlo simultaneamente para forzarlo a defenderse en algún momento mostrará un flanco débil ... es el momento para que Sailor Moon le acierte

\- Pero eso nos pondrá en riesgo a todas

\- Si - añade Tuxedo - y tal vez muramos ... pero que otra alternativa hay?

Sin decir mas, Tuxedo se lanza contra el lanzándole una serie de rosas a gran velocidad pero el ki de Cooler se eleva y los contiene

\- Flores? - añade Cooler - no tienen algo mas contundente para lanzarme?

Las flores en eso estallan haciendo retroceder a Cooler quien mira furioso a su nuevo adversario ... se encontraba desconcertado porque jamás había luchado contra rivales con poderes tan extraños

\- Esta desconcertado! - dice Luna - chicas ... ataquenlo ahora!

Las scouts, excepto Serena lanzan sus ataques contra Cooler quien trata de esquivarlos logrando eludirlos pero es impactado por el Trueno de Jupiter de Lita que lo hace trastabillar ... cuando se recupera, Ranma lo golpea con el Mokuo Takabisha que lo derriba ... al incorporarse ya Ryoga se le habìa acercado lo suficiente

\- Bakusai Tenketsu!

La Gran Explosión de Ryoga lo lanza lejos a Cooler estrellándolo contra las rocas que se derrumban

\- Bravo! - grita Serena - ahora solo falto yo ... Sublime Meditación ... que ...?

La técnica de Serena no alcanza a completarse porque un terrible estruendo la hace perder concentración ... Cooler destruye las rocas que lo aprisionan con su ki ... elevándolo esta vez al máximo, evidentemente furioso

\- Oh oh - dice Mina - creo que se enojó ..

\- Parece que esta vez va a usar su poder al máximo - dice Ami

Cooler emitiendo un poderoso ki ... similar al que usó contra Pan se pone frente a las scouts

\- se acabaron los juegos - les dice - esta vez las mataré rapidamente!

\- No aflojen chicas! - dice Ranma - juntos le ganaremos ... tengo un plan

En Asgard ...

Aioros y Krisnar estaban frente a Valstar quien elevó enormemente su cosmo y ataca ... Aioros consigue eludirlo pero Krisnar decide esperar el ataque y se trenza en una maraña de golpes pero la mayor fortaleza de Valstar se impone y consigue golpear a Krisnar derribándolo, momento aprovechado por Aioros para volver a atacar con su Poder Escorpio que Valstar contiene a duras penas y luego contrataca obligando a Aioros a retroceder. Este eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido pero Valstar vuelve a tomar ventaja y esta vez lo golpea y derriba. Ikki reacciona y lo ataca con el Ave Fenix que Valstar vuelve a contener y se lanza contra Ikki golpeándolo ... Bud vuelve a atacar a Valstar pero sus ataques ya débiles no causan gran daño ... un disparo de Valstar hiere nuevamente a Bud quien cae, dándose cuenta de la enorme diferencia de poder. En eso resuena una voz

\- El Poder de la Cobra!

\- Conmoción Celestial!

Los ataques combinados hacen retroceder a Valstar quien sorprendido contempla a sus nuevos oponentes ... eran Kiki de Aries y Sheena

\- Ustedes? - ruge Valstar - creen acaso que eso cambia la cosa? estan condenados ... lo mismo que Asgard!

\- No estaría tan seguro - suena una voz .. al voltear Valstar ve a Sorrento, junto a unos maltrechos pero de pie Thor y Burgun

\- ja! - se burla Valstar - ilusos ... será mejor que les muestre mi poder! AHHHH!

En eso el cosmo de Valstar estalla violentamente empujando a todos los presentes sorprendiendolos por la violencia del estallido ... Ikki se reincorpora y contempla a Valstar con una extraña luminosidad rodeándolo "esto no es posible ... pense que era una coincidencia pero ahora ... ese nivel de poder se parece al de Goku como SSJ3 ... hasta mas poderoso pero expele maldad ... un odio terrible" ... Ikki se alarma aun mas cuando contempla los ojos rojos de Valstar

En el exterior ... Mana siente el estallido del cosmo de Valstar y contempla a Einar quien se sonrie

\- Lo ves pequeña? - le dice - ahora te das cuenta que es imposible vencernos? ... te mostraré que nuestro poder es superior! AHHH!

El cosmo de Einar también estalla y aquella extraña luminosidad aparece rodeando su cuerpo y sus ojos se vuelven rojos ... amenazadoramente, Einar se aproxima a Mana

\- Te das cuenta? ... es imposible que venzas

\- Si - contesta Mana - ahora lo comprendo ... ahora se lo que son ustedes ... tu y yo somos polos opuestos Einar ...

\- Que dices?

En eso una luz azul rodea a Mana que se incrementa ... de pronto Mana se transfigura adquiriendo una apariencia celestial ...

En otro momento del tiempo ... en el Valhalla

El Supremo Ro Kaioshin se encontraba jugueteando con algunas cosas dentro de un gran salón ante la mirada impaciente de Odin quien esperaba que aquel viejo le diga algo ... finalmente incomodo decide tomar la palabra

\- Es raro que un Kaiosama venga hasta el Valhalla ... nosotros no aceptamos la autoridad de nadie y por lo general expulsamos o destruimos a los intrusos ...

\- Oh! no se confunda Odin - le dice el SK después de dejar lo que estaba haciendo - nosotros no les imponemos autoridad ... mi venida aqui es mas bien para pedirle un favor

\- Un favor?! jaja! ... jamas creí que un viejo Kaiosama vendría a pedirme un favor ... eres muy atrevido viejo, pero debo confesar que eso me gusta ... bien que querías pedirme?

\- A Freya ...

\- QUE!? has venido hasta aqui para pedirme a Freya!? acaso no sabes que estamos celebrando el haber impedido su boda con el arquitecto? y te atreves a venir aqui a pedirme a Freya?

\- Oh ... no se confunda Odin ... no es para lo que piensa ... ni siquiera estoy hablando de este momento del tiempo ... como usted sabrá, nuestro trabajo es tratar de que las cosas vayan bien ... si bien es cierto que hay cosas que no podemos impedir tenemos que preparar el camino para tratar de que las cosas se arreglen ... en este caso necesitamos a Freya

\- No entiendo ...

\- Usted sabe que el Ragnarok comenzará ...

\- Por supuesto! se lo que eso significa y el saberlo me costó el ojo ... viene a recordármelo?

\- dios Odin - le dice seriamente el SK - si me permite ser duro ... el Valhalla no se sostendrá mucho tiempo ... lo mismo que el Olimpo ... es hora que los humanos comienzen su propio camino ... pero será la batalla que se libre que impida que el mal se expanda ... esas batallas se dan siempre ... en cualquier momento del tiempo ... ustedes sucumbirán y solo su recuerdo y esencia perdurarán en los guerreros que asi sean predestinados ... pero eso es algo que no podemos controlar ... pero quiero controlar la esencia de Freya ... para que reencarne en el momento necesario ...

\- Es eso tan importante?

\- Mas de lo que imagina ...

En el templo de Kamisama

Dende observaba a la bella Hotaru que contemplaba el inmenso cielo que se extendía ante ella mientras Goten y Trunks discutían ... lentamente se acerca al grupo mientras Mr Popo se acercaba Hotaru

\- Misder Bobo quiere daber si linda señorita diene hambre - le dice un sonriente Mr Popo

\- Gracias Mr Popo - le dice Hotaru - la verdad solo tengo sed

\- Bues acombañeme para que Misder Bobo bueda adenderla como se merece

Hotaru se aleja junto con mister Popo ... Dende aprovecha para hablar a los muchachos

\- No creen que le estan dando un penoso espectáculo a Hotaru? - les reprocha Dende

\- Perdón? - le preguntan ambos

\- Veanse ... dos hombres grandes discutiendo de chicas frente a esa niña ... que estará pensando de ustedes? y encima fijarse en su vestuario ... acaso no saben que esa niña esta pasando por un mal momento?

\- Lo siento - dice Goten - no lo sabía ... a que mal momento te refieres?

\- A su mundo ... ella no esta ahí pero presiente que algo esta pasando ... no le podemos decir la verdad

\- Cual verdad? - pregunta Trunks

\- Que su mundo esta a punto de ser destruido

\- Su mundo? - vuelve a decir Trunks - pero si la entrenamos para que combata porque no vamos para allá? podemos ayudarla!

\- Eso no es posible Trunks ... ella no debe volver a su mundo ... todavía no ... el Supremo Kaiosama la sacó de ahí justamente para tenerla a salvo ... ella es la sailor de la destrucción y es por eso que su lugar por el momento no es ahí ... ahora el SK me dejó instrucciones que los atañe a ambos y a Hotaru ...

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro y Merlín seguian hablando sobre el Tercer Impacto y sus consecuencias ... además del destino de la humanidad

\- Bueno muchacho - le dice Merlín - creo que es hora de ponernos a trabajar ... es obvio que algo muy grave puede pasar y para ello debemos movernos de una vez ... primero quiero que me ayudes a ubicarme ... luego debemos buscar un antiguo lugar donde se esconden los grandes secretos que necesito ... luego deberemos partir a lo que una vez fue Camelot

\- Inglaterra? - le dice Lisandro - quiere que vayamos a Inglaterra? ... que hay allí?

\- Allí esta lo que debemos enfrentar ... debemos evitar que el mal resurja ... pero algo me dice ... por lo menos de lo que me has contado, que el peligro vendrá de fuera también ... eso quiere decir que para enfrentar aquello debemos superar lo que esta aqui primero

\- Y que es lo que esta aquí

\- Oh ... eso es algo que esta inconcluso ... mi despertar no es coincidencia ... sabes ... cuando vine aqui buscaba algo que me permitiera afrontarlo ... pero es obvio que no era el momento

\- Me podría explicar mejor?

\- Claro mi querido Lisandro ... veras ... tu recuerdas que fué lo que provocó la caida de Camelot?

\- Algo se ... estuvo el adulterio de Lanzelot y Ginebra que provocó un cisma entre los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda ... eso provocó que la hermana de Arturo, la hechicera Morgana tuviera un hijo con el rey ... a quien llamó Modred ... este destruiría el reino pero moriría en la batalla final ...

\- Oh si ... la leyenda se mantuvo a lo largo de los siglos ... todo parecía perdido ... yo estaba neutralizado por el poder de Morgana ... pero al final fue Excalibur la que salvaría al rey en la batalla final ... pero su cuerpo y su alma estaban quebrantados ... la traición de su esposa y de su mejor caballero ... el haber procreado un hijo con su hermana y el haber el mismo tenido que darle muerte acabaron con el ... se dió cuenta que Camelot era una utopía y decidió partir ... lo hubiese acompañado pero me di cuenta que había algo que hacer ... me entere de algo terrible y viaje a este lugar en busca de los Grandes Secretos pero ... algo paso y quede hechizado aqui ... ahora se que no era el momento para enfrentar aquello ... yo habría sucumbido, pero con tu ayuda estoy seguro que tenemos una oportunidad ... tienes algun ser querido aqui?

Lisandro dudó en responder pero no podía negarlo ... estaban Asuka y su hijo ... además también apreciaba a Hokaru y Touji ... a Caroline pero ante todo estaba la imagen de Asuka

\- Si - responde esta vez con firmeza

\- Excelente muchacho - le responde Merlín - has de saber que eso es importante porque no hay poder mayor que ese ...

En Tokio

La batalla contra Cooler continuaba ... Ranma en eso pone el orden en medio del desconcierto de las Scouts

\- Debemos tener una estrategia! - les grita - escuchen ... ustedes ataquen con todo lo que tienen y en forma escalonada! Ryoga y yo trataremos de prevenir sus ataques y orientar los movimientos de ustedes!

\- Tiene razón - dice Ami - propongo que ataquemos primero Neptune, Venus y yo y luego Mars, Uranus y Jupiter ... Sailor Moon atacará en el momento adecuado

\- Que te hace pensar que necesitamos al fenómeno ese? - dice Haruka

\- No tenemos tiempo de discutir eso y menos luchando contra ese tipo - le reconviene Michiru - necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir!

\- No es el momento de discusiones chicas - les dice Mars mirando a Cooler - esta elevando su ki ... va a atacarnos!

En eso Cooler se lanza a gran velocidad pero las chicas alcanzan a moverse a tiempo

\- Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

\- Maremoto de Neptuno!

\- Cadenas del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

Cooler elude todo facilmente pero en eso recibe los ataques de Uranus primero obligándolo a eludirlo es cuando recibe también la Saeta de Marte y la Centella de Jupiter ... elude el ataque de Lita pero recibe el de Rei haciéndolo retroceder ... Cooler se recupera pero el golpe de Ranma lo derriba ... Serena comienza a ejecutar su técnica

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

El ataque va directo a Cooler quien alcanza a eludirlo pero la luz de la Piedra Lunar lo sigue ... en eso Cooler hace estallar su ki violentamente disipando la técnica de Sailor Moon ...

\- No puede ser! - exclama Serena - puede contrarrestar mis ataques!

\- Debemos insistir! - dice Rei - si trata de eludirlos es porque sabe que lo dañan!

\- Pues ahi vamos de nuevo - dice Mina - Cadenas del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

Cooler que se lanzaba al ataque elude todos los ataques de Mina pero tambien es contenido por Michiru y Haruka aunque no logran nada porque Cooler tambien las elude pero no tiene tiempo de atacar ya que recibe los ataques de Lita y Rei ... Cooler cambia de estrategia y ataca al mismo tiempo que elude, pero Ranma y Ryoga consiguen alejar a las Scouts del ataque de energía ... Cooler furioso ante el poco resultado de sus ataques se lanza a gran velocidad sobre Sailor Moon atacándola con una serie de disparos pero ya Ranma la saca de la linea de fuego mientras lanza un mokuo Takabisha y las otras Sailor atacan con sus técnicas obligando a Cooler a replegarse

\- Lo estamos logrando chicas! - dice Ami - no le demos tregua! Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

Cooler sale del ataque de Mercury pero inmediatamente es atacado por Haruka que parecía mas ansiosa en el combate directo ... Cooler la elude y trata de conectarle un golpe pero Haruka es empujada por Ranma ... antes de que Cooler reaccione, el Shishi Hokoudan de Ryoga y el Maremoto de Neptuno lo alejan

\- No necesito tu ayuda fenómeno! - le dice Haruka a Ranma

\- No tienes porque agradecerme tanto! - le dice Ranma chica molesta

Luna y Artemis contemplan la batalla junto con Shampoo, Ukyo y Mousse

\- Esto no lo veo bien - dice Luna - las chicas estan esforzándose y lo hacen bien pero ese sujeto es muy poderoso! no tardará en recuperar la ventaja!

\- Es cierto - dice Artemis - solo esta tratando de acomodar su estilo al de las chicas ... no tardará en encontrar sus puntos débiles

\- Yo creo que ya los sabe - dice Mousse - solo debe de neutralizar a Ranma y Ryoga y las chicas quedarán en sus manos ... creo que esta jugando, el es mucho mas rápido y superar a Ranma no le costará trabajo

Ciertamente, Cooler elude nuevamente el ataque de las Scouts que ya estaban cansándose y se eleva por los aires ... todas lanzan sus ataques pero se pierden en el aire

\- Maldición! - dice Rei - esta fuera de alcance!

\- No! - dice Ami - esta ...

\- Cubranse! - dice Ranma

Cooler incrementa su ki y lanza un disparo a tierra ... el terrible estruendo golpea a todas quienes caen aturdidas

\- Jaja! - rie Cooler mientras descendía - creyeron que su tonta estrategia les daría resultado? Solo estaba probando que tan interesante sería pelear con ustedes ... aunque no lo parezca, la mas peligrosa es su estúpida princesa asi que comenzaré por ella

Del dedo de Cooler sale un disparo, que todos aturdidos no alcanzan a prevenir ... el disparo da en el blanco pero para su sorpresa, Serena estaba ilesa ...

Un escudo la protegía ... generado por Akane y su anillo ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 17**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **La decisión de Akane**

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Akane proteger a Serena con el poder de su anillo, creando un escudo que contuvo el ataque de Cooler, quien sorprendido contempla a Isis - Akane

\- Tu eres Isis? - le dice Cooler - que se supone que estas haciendo? porque interfieres para proteger a tu enemiga?

\- Tu eres el enemigo quien quiera que seas! - le dice Akane - no permitiré que mates a la princesa ni que interfieras en mi batalla! esta batalla la ganaré yo! y eso será cuando desaparezcas! yo no te necesito!

\- Isis! - le grita Karnak que se había mantenido expectante - tu no puedes ...

\- Callate Karnak! - le reprocha Isis - no te agradezco que hayas pactado con quienes han traido a este monstruo ... solo falta verlo para darse cuenta de la maldad que expele ... este es mi mundo y yo quiero el Milenio de Plata para mi ... no sus ruinas o las migajas que quieran darme! ahora tu obligación es estar de mi lado!

\- No! - contesta Karnak - yo no puedo ... yo hice el pacto y no puedo dar marcha atras ... recapacita! jamás lo vencerás!

\- Eso crees? - le contesta Akane - me subestimas ... mira esto!

Del anillo de Akane sale el rayo rojo que se dirige a Cooler ... para sorpresa de Akane, Cooler contiene el disparo en la palma de su mano y luego lo desvanece

\- Pero ... - exclama Akane

\- Karnak tiene razón Isis - le dice Cooler - no puedes vencerme ... tu técnica de control de las mentes solo funciona con los humanos y aquellos de cerebro pequeño o mentes débiles ... y yo no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro ... si quieres estar del lado de ellos será mejor que afrontes las consecuencias

Cooler se lanza contra Akane quien sorprendentemente da un salto y lo elude ... Cooler la sigue pero Akane le lanza un disparo que obliga a Cooler a retroceder ... en ese momento Akane se lanza contra el y le propina un golpe que lo derriba pero inmediatamente se recupera y contiene el segundo golpe pero al intentar golpearla es contenido por Ranma quien lo distrae, momento aprovechado por Akane para volver a golpearlo pero que Cooler vuelve a eludir ... Ranma y Akane se juntan para atacarlo pero Cooler sigue eludiéndolos sin dificultad

\- Es el momento - dice Ami - ataquemos!

Todas las Scouts preparan sus técnicas contra Cooler ...

En Asgard ...

La transfiguración de Mana sorprendió a Einar asi como a los demás que habían contemplado su cambio ... Einar decide tomar la delantera y ataca a Mana quien genera un AT que lo rechaza ... Einar lanza una serie de ataques de energía que también son contenidos por el AT que luego Mana libera pero Einar elude

\- Te has hecho mas fuerte - le dice Einar - pero eso no te basta para vencerme!

\- No es mi interés el vencerte Einar - le contesta Mana

\- Que dices?

\- Tu solo te derrotarás ... el motivo por el cual has sido engendrado será el motivo de tu derrota

\- Deliras ... yo soy invencible!

Einar incrementa su poder y ataca a Mana ...

En tanto, Valstar se lanza contra todos ... el primero en recibir su ataque es Bud quien lo elude pero en un segundo ataque es nuevamente golpeado, destrozando su armadura ... Krisnar y Aioros lanzan sus ataques elevándose hasta el séptimo sentido pero nuevamente son eludidos por Valstar y esta vez impacta en Aioros poniéndolo fuera de combate ... Krisnar se mueve con rapidez pero no alcanza a eludirlo y también es golpeado ... para ese momento Ikki se pone al lado de Sheena y Kiki y ambos elevan su cosmo

\- Conmoción Celestial!

\- El Ataque de la Serpiente!

\- Alas del Fenix de Fuego!

Los ataques son contenidos por Valstar quien se los regresa pero es atacado por Burgun y Thor pero sus ataques no le hacen gran daño ... Sorrento libera su Melodía Mortal pero Valstar hace estallar su cosmo y rechaza las ondas sonoras golpeando a Sorrento

Los efectos de la batalla ya se sentían en los alrededores ... Fler estaba agonizante e Hilda trataba de sostenerla con su poder ... Krisnar e Ikki se lanzan simultaneamente y golpean directamente a Valstar quien retrocede por el impacto ... Sheena también lo ataca pero es eludida y golpeada ... Kiki esta vez le impacta con su conmoción celestial y Valstar es golpeado fuertemente

\- Eso es! - dice Ikki - mantengámonos unidos! no podrá con todos!

Pero Valstar se reincorpora y se rie ... en eso se eleva por los aires y comienza a elevar su cosmo

\- Un momento! - dice Ikki - va a atacarnos con una explosión de su cosmo! retrocedan!

El ataca de Valstar, pero, no fue dirigido contra ellos ... sino contra el altar ... este estalla con gran estrépito y se destruye ... en medio de las ruinas surgía la armadura de Odín pero la espada ya no estaba ahí ... con un rápido movimiento Valstar había tomado la espada

\- No es posible! - dice Burgun - el ...

\- Ahora tiene la espada de Odin - dice Thor - la Balmurg

En la Tierra ...

Asuka se encontraba despertándose después de un corto sueño ... estaba somnolienta porque el bebe no había dejado de moverse "será el momento?" se preguntaba ... pero no había sentido ningún dolor ... en ese momento deseó que Lisandro estuviera allí, tal vez el podría ayudarla "será que realmente lo extraño tanto?" se pregunta ... fue cuando se percata del tocador de discos compactos conectado a una batería y de el unos cables que salían al exterior ... se levanta sigilosamente para no despertar a Hokaru y observa que en su techo había un panel solar "esto estaba en el cuarto de Shinji ... Lisandro lo trajo antes de irse ... será posible que Shinji lo haya traido hasta aqui?"

Asuka entra a su habitación y pone un CD que estaba sobre la mesa ... aun funcionaba y escucho música después de tanto tiempo ... los probó todos ... había música rock de distintas épocas, música japonesa, música alemana antes del Segundo Impacto "despues de eso casi ni produjeron música ... no sentían deseos de ello ... solo pudo haber sido Shinji". En eso siente un ruido y ve a Hokaru despierta y mirándola

\- De donde sacaste eso?

\- Estaba aqui ... no me había dado cuenta ...

\- No era eso lo que trajo Lisandro?

\- Si ... pero lo dejo donde Shinji antes de irse

\- Entonces ...

\- Tal vez Shinji lo trajo ... tal vez no estaba enojado como pensé y trata de acercarse

\- Que vas a hacer?

\- Ire a hablar con el ... ahora

\- No quieres que te acompañe?

\- No ... prefiero ir sola pero te enviaré a Touji para estar a solas

Asuka sale de su casa y se encamina hacia la de Shinji quien se encontraba en la puerta de su casa junto con Touji "ahora que le digo como pretexto" piensa Asuka. Ella se acerca y mira a Touji sin saludar

\- Touji ... Hokaru no se siente bien ... puedes ir a verla?

\- Que?! ... que tiene?!

\- Le duele ... la barriga

\- Oh no! ... el bebe! no debimos hacer este viaje!

Touji corre hacia la casa de Asuka y Shinji tras un momento de duda corre tras el pero es detenido por Asuka

\- Que haces? quiero ver a Hokaru!

\- No te preocupes ... ella esta bien ... solo le dije eso para que Touji se vaya

\- Que? ... pero que clase de persona eres? como pudiste asustarlo asi?

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! no fue mi intención asustarlo tanto ... quería hablar contigo

\- Creí que después de lo de ayer ya habíamos puesto las cosas en claro

\- No todo Shinji ... yo ...

\- Tu que?

\- Yo quería ... decirte que ... te ...

\- Si?

Asuka se sentía una tonta tratando de decirle a Shinji que lo amaba ... pero era orgullosa y esperaba que Shinji le diera una señal de que podía corresponderle y no se animaba a decirlo directamente ... en eso escucha la música que salía del interior de la casa de Shinji

\- ... agradezco por el tocadiscos y el haberlo armado para que pueda escuchar música ... fue un lindo gesto de tu parte ...

\- Te refieres a esto? ... Lisandro lo trajo y me dijo como armarlo ... no fué difícil ...

\- pero te tomaste el trabajo de armarme uno también ... gracias

\- Yo? ... de que hablas? tienes uno en tu casa también?

\- Que? ... entonces no fuiste tu?

\- No ... porque pensaste eso?

\- Pero ... entonces ... quien ...

\- Solo pudo ser Lisandro ... yo no sabía que tenías uno

\- El se fue ... lo olvidas?

\- Y tu olvidas quien es?

Asuka pensó ... recordó el cosmo de Lisandro cuando lo encendía ... ahora recuerda ... recuerda que soño con el también ... o no fue un sueño?

En otro lugar ...

Aun era de noche cuando Lisandro (sin armadura) se sentó junto al fuego mientras Merlín estaba pensativo también junto al fuego ... recordaba lo que había charlado con el horas antes ...

\- Y lo hiciste? - le preguntó Merlín sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

\- Eh? oh si! ... ya lo hice

\- Me sorprende que puedas transportarte de un lugar a otro a la velocidad de la luz ... ojala pudiera hacer eso

\- No es difícil cuando se aprende ...

\- Como pudiste hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo muchacho? ... eres muy joven ...

\- Tuve buenos maestros

\- Aún asi no pareces estar contento

\- No se tiene todo en la vida

\- Sabias palabras ... sobre todo viniendo de alguien con un poder enorme ... ojalá todos aquellos que acarician el poder pensaran como tu ... muchos se aferran a esas migajas y buscan encumbrarse por encima de los demas

\- Lo se ... hay muchos ejemplos - Lisandro piensa en Gendou Ikari

\- Por suerte están los que son como tu que tratan de hacer el bien

\- Tambien esta usted

\- Si ... aunque ya estoy viejo ... si he llegado hasta aca fue en la busqueda de mantener un sueño y la esperanza de que ese sueño perdure ... cuales es tu búsqueda muchacho?

\- La mia? ... no lo se ... antes creía saberlo, pero ahora no lo se

\- Que creías saber?

\- Yo ... aspiraba convertir este mundo en mi hogar ...

\- Al lado de ella ...

\- Si ... y de nuestro hijo

\- Las mujeres ... si que nos complican la vida ... Arturo perdió el reino por Ginebra ... yo perdí 1500 años por esa joven Bibiana ... pero tu ... que has perdido?

\- No lo se ... tal vez la esperanza ...

\- Escucha Lisandro ... mientras hay vida hay esperanza

\- Es una frase vieja ... no es suficiente consuelo

\- Pues aprende de ella ... estoy seguro que tu búsqueda recién comienza ... y eso estará acompañado de luchas

\- En que se basa para pensar que la lucha que pueda librar por lo que usted considera la amenaza de este mundo me ayudará a ... ?

\- Todo esta relacionado Lisandro ... tu venida aqui ... los sobrevivientes ... y yo mismo ... nada es casualidad ... ni siquiera esa joven llamada Asuka ... a quien amas

Cerca de Tokio ...

Las sailor scouts acudían en auxilio de Ranma y Akane que luchaban contra Cooler ... este consigue hacer retroceder a ambos para enfrentar a las Scouts ... la primera en atacar es Lita, seguida de Rei y Mina pero Cooler vuelve a usar su velocidad y ataca con rafagas de energía pero Akane las bloquea con ayuda de su anillo ... seguidamente atacan Haruka y Michiru pero tampoco consiguen nada ... Cooler intenta contraatacar pero las rosas de Tuxedo Mask forman una barrera que no significa nada para Cooler pero lo retrasa permitiendo a Mercury atacar con su Rapsodia Acuática derribando a Cooler ... Serena en eso ataca

\- Sublime Meditación Lunar!

El ataque va directo a Cooler quien recibe el impacto y desaparece en medio de la luz ... Todas se quedan expectantes hasta que la luz desaparece

\- No puede ser - dice Rei - vencimos!

\- Si! - grita Mina batiendo las palmas - le ganamos a ese monstruo!

\- No puedo creerlo ... lograron vencerlo - le dice Luna a Artemis

\- Si - le dice Artemis - eso demuestra que las chicas tienen los poderes adecuados ... pero ahora queda el problema de Isis ...

las chicas estaban cntentas y no dudaron en ir a abrazar a Serena ... los únicos que no estaban alegres eran Ranma, Ryoga y Akane ... Rei se percató de ello ... fue cosa de un instante para darse cuenta del porque ...

\- Chicas! - les grita - cubranse!

Una serie de disparos se abate sobre ellas ... desde el cielo ... Cooler con su armadura había lanzado una descarga

\- Lo sabía! - dice Ranma - su ki no había desaparecido por completo después de esa elevación de su poder ... lo hizo para aumentar su velocidad!

\- Estupidas niñas - les dice Cooler regresando a la normalidad - creyeron que con esos trucos infantiles podrían matarme? ... he luchado en muchos lugares y con guerreros mas poderosos ... solo me moví con rapidez hacia arriba ... debo reconocer que esa técnica pudo haberme causado algún daño pero sus ataques se guían mas por sus ojos que por sus otros sentidos ... solo debo engañar sus ojos para que pueda eludirlos!

Ranma observa preocupado ... las Scouts se iban recuperando lentamente y Cooler les permitía hacerlo "esta confiado porque sabe que tiene razón ... a gran velocidad Serena no puede seguir sus movimientos ... no queda mucho tiempo ..."

En Asgard ...

Valstar esgrimía triunfante la espada de Odín. Los demás observaban sin saber que hacer ... el primero en atacar es Burgun, seguido de Thor pero Valstar los rechaza haciendo un golpe con la espada ... la energía liberada los empuja dejándolos mal heridos ... Ikki y Aioros comienzan a elevar su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido ... Kiki y Sheena se aprestan a secundarlos

En el exterior, Mana y Einar aún combatían

\- Te das cuenta valkiria? - le dice Einar triunfante - la espada de Odín esta en nuestras manos y ya sabes lo que eso significa

\- Lo se - le dice Mana - sabía que la gema de la valkiria no era la única además de los 7 zafiros de los dioses guerreros que podían obtener la espada ... la armadura si ... pero la espada podía ser obtenida de un modo distinto

\- Lo sabías?

\- Asi es ... eso era lo que quería

Einar se queda confuso "esta chica parece adivinar todo lo que hacemos ... solo puede ser Freya ... pero la espada es la única que puede matarla ... porque no nos detuvo?"

Einar vuelve a atacar pero Mana libera su AT, simultáneamente con una ejecución aurora que Einar no puede contener y es empujado ... su enorme ki se eleva aun mas y ataca a Mana a gran velocidad pero ella lo elude y mantiene posición de combate ...

En tanto ... en la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Rei y Kiwishin seguían juntos ... Rei estaba sentada mientras el imponía sus manos sobre ella ... diversos pensamientos surcaban su mente sintiendo diversas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo

\- Ya esta - dice Kiwishin

Rei abre los ojos y mira a Kiwishin

\- Ya esta que?

\- Eres diferente ahora Rei

\- Yo me siento igual

\- Pues no lo eres ... pero eso es algo que descubrirás tu sola

Kiwishin ayuda a pararse a Rei y ambos salen de la Habitación del Tiempo al Templo de Kamisama donde estaban Goten, Trunks y Hotaru ... el primero en recibirlos es Dende

\- Como les fue? - les dice

\- Muy bien - contesta Kiwishin

\- Como te sientes Rei? - le pregunta Goten

\- Muy bien ... pero no me hables porque aun estoy enojada contigo - le contesta Rei

\- Pues no deberías - le dice Kiwishin - volveremos a entrar en unos minutos junto con el a la Habitación del Tiempo ... luego la habitación quedará sellada

\- Que dice? - pregunta Trunks - y nosotros? y Hotaru?

\- Ella se quedará aqui contigo ... esperando

\- No lo entiendo

\- Escucha Trunks ... este es un momento por el que hemos esperado por milenios ... como la venida de Maijin Buu para lo cual estaban ustedes preparados y tenían a Goku, ahora el peligro es tan grande como aquella vez pero hay muchas mas cosas en juego

\- Pero porque no pedirle ayuda a Gohan o a Uub? ... ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros ... estoy seguro que Gohan puede alcanzar el nivel del señor Goku y el de mi padre

\- Espero que eso no ocurra ..

\- Que dice?

\- Trunks ... los poderes de Vegeta y de Goku superaron todo límite imaginado, aún para nosotros los kaiosamas ... era una fuerza difícil de controlar y Goku y tu padre lo sabían ... Goku partió por eso, ya que este plano de existencia no podía contener a una persona con ese nivel de poder ... lo mismo que a Vegeta ... pero tu padre se dió cuenta durante la batalla contra Tanatos ... estallar liberando todo su poder no solo lo hizo para salvarte, sabía que no podía volver y no encontró mejor forma que esa para asi de paso destruir a Tanatos

"Pero tienes razón ... la batalla sera muy dura y Gohan o Uub pueden ayudarnos mas, pero el equilibrio de los mundos involucrados es muy delicado y la explosión de poder que puede generar una pelea de gran magnitud puede provocar cambios impredescibles e irreversibles ... aun así existe la posibilidad de fracasar ... contaría con Uub y Gohan para salvar lo que se pueda"

\- Pero para que sellar la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo?

\- Para evitar que los efectos afecten este universo

\- Y yo?

\- Tu esperaras aqui ... con Hotaru, tendrán una señal que los llevará a actuar ... vendrá alguien que los ayudará en eso

\- Oh! ya llegué Supremo Kaiosama! - suena una voz

Todos voltean y ven a una figura rechoncha con antenas y una aureola en la cabeza ... era Kaiosama

Cerca de Tokio ... o lo que quedaba de el

Cooler aterriza y observa a las scouts sarcasticamente. Todas se reincorporan y se preparan para pelear nuevamente pero ya había algo de miedo en sus rostros

\- Artemis - le dice Luna - esto no se ve nada bien ... creo que ese Cooler es mas poderoso que lo que las chicas pueden enfrentar

\- Si tan solo la otra chica estuviera viva - dice Artemis - con ella podrían vencer

\- Un momento ... no hemos verificado como esta ... tal vez no este muerta y podamos reanimarla!

Luna, Artemis, Mousse, Ukyo y Shampoo corren hacia donde estaba Pan pero no la encuentran

\- Donde esta? - dice Ukyo

\- Estaba por aqui ... tal vez la pelea lanzó su cuerpo lejos de aqui

\- Hay que buscarla! - grita Luna

Mientras, las Scouts vuelven a atacar con todo lo que tienen ... Venus, Mars y Jupiter atacan primero pero Cooler esta vez se hace mas rápido y las elude sin que ellas se den cuenta ... luego lanza una descarga que es desviada por el Mokuo Takabisha de Ranma quien trata por todos los medios de seguir los movimientos de Cooler y advirtiendo a las chicas ... por un momento Ranma se convierte en un entrenador con un Ryoga de asistente mientras las Scouts hacían caso de sus instrucciones incluyendo a Haruka ... Tuxedo Mask le lanza flores pero Cooler no ataca y se dedica a eludir ... Akane le lanza varios ataques de energía con su anillo pero no hace efecto ya que Cooler los rechaza ... en eso centra su atención en Serena quien trata de concentrarse para acertarle ... Cooler sin dejar de eludir ataca a Serena con una gran descarga, casi al mismo tiempo Akane siguiendo la indicación de Ranma se coloca frente a Serena y la protege ... con eso Cooler se da cuenta de lo que quería saber ...

Cooler centra su atención en las Scouts y esta vez ataca sin dejar de eludir los ataques de ellas que no le daban tregua ... su atención se centra en Lita quien en ese momento liberaba sus Hojas de Roble ... Cooler lo contiene y se lo regresa con su energía y Lita trata de pulsear con el ... Ranma se lanza contra Lita y la aparta de la línea de fuego

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso! - le reprocha Ranma - tu ki no puede contra el!

Cooler elude otra vez a Mercury, Michiru y Haruka y ataca otra vez a Serena, esta vez va hacia ella ... el bastón de Tuxedo le corta el camino pero el lo sujeta y lo rompe ... Akane se lanza sola contra el pero esta vez Cooler la detiene y trata de golpearla pero Akane consigue esquivarlo pero no puede contraatacar y recibe un ataque de energía que por la fuerza la empuja pese a protegerse con el escudo y la estrella contra el suelo. En ese momento recibe una serie de ataques de las scouts que tambien elude y simultaneamente responde los ataques obligando a las scouts a protegerse ... Cooler nota el cansancio de sus oponentes pero Lita vuelve a insistir con las Hojas de Roble ... esta vez Cooler no los contiene sino los esquiva y apunta su dedo a Lita en el preciso instante que Ranma nuevamente se lanza a protegerla ... Cooler vuelve a eludir los ataques de Haruka y Rei e incluso un nuevo ataque de Serena y lanza un rayo que sale de su dedo

Ranma pensó que había llegado tarde para salvar a Lita quien esta inmovil y se detiene ... cuando apoya ambas piernas siente un dolor terrible y no puede sostenerse cayendo al suelo ... al mirar sus piernas ve que de una de ellas muestra una herida que no sangraba pero si humeaba ..

\- Ranma! - grita Lita mientras Akane se reanimaba y se daba cuenta de lo sucedido

\- Jaja! - rie Cooler - muchachita ... te preocupabas de los demás pero no de ti ... me di cuenta que estabas muy concentrada en proteger a estas tontas y no te diste cuenta que tu eras tambien un blanco ... si crees que fallé te equivocas ... te heri en la pierna para que no puedas moverte y veas como mueren todos uno por uno

\- Eso no lo lograrás! - grita Lita - Centella Relampagueante de Jupiter!

El ataque de Lita también es esquivado ... alcanza a moverse pero en eso se da cuenta que de ambos lados de su hombro humeaban ... atravesados por un rayo de Cooler

\- Lita! -grita Rei - hagan algo! no dejen de atacarlo!

Mientras tanto, Mousse cae al suelo tropezándose con algo ... al acomodar sus anteojos se da cuenta que había tropezado con un cuerpo semienterrado y al mirar descubre un rostro femenino, maltratado pero bonito ... era Pan

\- La encontré! - grita Mousse - aqui está!

Luna, Ukyo, Artemis y Shampoo corren hacia Mousse y juntos sacan a Pan

\- Aun vive! - dice Luna - pero esta muy lastimada

\- No esta en condiciones de pelear - dice artemis

\- A un lado - dice la amazona china - Shampoo saber formas de reanimar gente lastimada

Shampoo comienza a masajear a Pan, pero en eso Luna levanta la vista y ve a Karnak que se acerca

\- Cuidado - dice - es Karnak ...

Ukyo y Mousse se ponen de pie y le cierran el paso

\- Que quieres Karnak? - le pregunta Artemis

\- Estúpido gato - le contesta - crees que voy a permitir que esa chica se recupere? pero no temas ... una vez que Cooler venza e Isis recapacite, tu volverás a ser sirviente de Isis

\- Pues no te dejaremos intentarlo! - dice Mousse quien lo ataca con una serie de armas que saca quien sabe de donde pero Karnak elude todos los ataques ... Ukyo lo apoya lanzándole una serie de espátulas que no dañan a Karnak

En tanto, las Scouts siguen atacando a Cooler pero este ya con la ventaja de haber eliminado a Ranma ataca nuevamente a Serena pero para ello neutraliza a Akane con un buen disparo que nuevamente la derriba ... Serena comienza a ejecutar su técnica pero en eso un poderoso disparo sale de la mano de Cooler ... hubiese impactado en Serena ... pero Tuxedo Mask tratando de suplir a Ranma se lanza contra ella y la empuja protegiéndola con su cuerpo ... el efecto del disparo lo recibe el en su mayor parte y cae sobre Serena ... esta trata de recuperarse y al hacerlo se da cuenta de que el cuerpo encima de ella era el de su prometido

\- Tuxedo Mask! - gime Serena - no ...

Darien Chiba abre los ojos y contempla a Serena

\- No te dejes ... matar ... tu puedes ... todavía

\- Darien ...

Darien cierra los ojos y se queda inmovil en los brazos de Serena ... esta se queda inmovil como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo

\- Oh no! - grita Mina - reacciona Serena!

Cooler le lanza un nuevo disparo que es desviado por la Rapsodia de mercury ... Cooler contempla a Ami y luego se lanza contra ella ... las scouts totalmente desorganizadas no pueden hacer nada ... Ami cierra los ojos y sintió como una enorme presión sobre ella ... al abrirlos ve el rostro de Cooler pero interpuesto entre ambos estaba Ryoga que en el último momento se había interpuesto ... el puño de Cooler lo había traspasado de lado a lado ...

\- Ryoga! - grita Ami ... Cooler haciendo un gesto arroja el cuerpo de Ryoga quien cae exánime a los pies de Ami quien lo levanta y trata de reanimarlo

\- Ryoga - le dice - no te mueras ... aun podemos lograrlo ...

\- Que patético - dice Cooler y patea a ambos lanzándolos lejos

\- Maldito ... lo pagarás! - grita Rei - Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Cooler también lo elude y lanza una serie de rayos hacia las sailor quienes lo eluden ... Haruka en eso voltea para ver si había alguna lastimada y lo que ve la deja paralizada ... Michiru estaba de pie pero de ambos lados de su pecho salía humo producto del rayo de Cooler

\- No ... MICHIRU! - grita fuera de si corriendo hacia ella y la sostiene antes de que caiga ... Neptune solo alcanza a tomar la mano de Uranus y la mira

\- Lo siento ... no lo vi ... adios ...

Michiru cierra los ojos ante una paralizada Haruka ...

Mientras tanto ... Karnak daba cuenta de Ukyo de un solo golpe ... mientras Mousse trataba de detenerlo con sus cadenas pero Karnak atrae hacia el a Mousse dándole un feroz golpe que lo deja fuera de combate ... Shampoo al darse cuenta extrae su bombori y trata de cortar a Karnak quien la elude facilmente

\- Las chicas - dice Artemis con una voz fría y sin emocion alguna - estan ... muriendo

\- Esto se terminó - dice Luna - esta chica jamas ...

En eso Luna recuerda ... lo que le dió a Serena para sanar a Ranma y Ukyo ... si era lo que Trunks trajo hace tres años? ... inmediatamente rebusca entre sus ropas y encuentra lo que buscaba ... una semilla del ermitaño!

\- Artemis! ayudame a abrirle la boca! rápido!

En ese momento, Shampoo ataca a Karnak pero este detiene el filo con ambos dedos y lo rompe, para luego propinarle una patada a Shampoo que la lanza inconciente al suelo ... luego se dirige hacia Pan ...

En ese instante ... Ranma haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo ataca con el Hiryum Shoten Ha pero Cooler lo deshace con su ki. Haruka fuera de si se lanza contra Cooler con su espada y lo ataca a gran velocidad y fieramente pero Cooler elude todos los ataques y golpea a Haruka en el rostro derribándola y lanzándola lejos ... en eso apunta su mano hacia ella pero siente un ataque y alcanza a esquivarlo pero parte del ataque le rasguña el brazo ... fue la Saeta de Mars ... Cooler contempla a Rei fieramente, herido por primera vez

En ese momento Karnak aparta de un golpe a Luna y Artemis que saltan sobre el y lanza su puño contra Pan ..

En ese instante ... Cooler se lanza contra Rei quien vuelve a atacar pero este elude sin dejar de avanzar y le propina un feroz golpe en el estomago ... Rei se dobla escupiendo sangre

En ese momento Pan abre los ojos ... solo extiende su mano y el puño de Karnak choca en el ...

En ese instante Rei cae a los pies de Cooler quien la contempla ante el estupor de todos los que estaban de pie ...

Pan estira la pierna dándole un feroz golpe a Karnak lanzándolo lejos ... solo mueve la cabeza y se da cuenta de la situación

Cooler levanta su mano para dar el golpe de gracia pero se detiene ... un ki que va creciendo se le acerca pero para el es tarde ... un feroz puñetazo lo lanza lejos antes de que pueda esquivarlo

Cooler levanta la vista ... el golpe no le había hecho gran daño pero se sorprende al ver a su nuevo oponente ... aparentemente ilesa, Pan estaba frente a el

 **Fin del Capítulo 18**


	10. Capitulo 19 - Capitulo 20

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Aqui estoy, con los siguientes 4 capitulos, espero los disfruten...**_

 **Capitulo 19**

 **El dolor de la pérdida**

En la Tierra ...

Asuka regresaba a su casa aunque había tardado mas de la cuenta para evitar encontrarse con Touji que debía estar muy enfadado por haberle mentido sobre Hikari pero esperaba que ella le hubiese explicado el porque "o tal vez mejor no ... se lo diría a Shinji" ... aún se sentía humillada por lo sucedido, el haber ido a hablar con el pensando en que le había regalado el tocadiscos compacto ... le costaba reconocer que solo pudo haber sido Lisandro, pero era lo mas probable, ya que era el único que podía haber entrado a su cuarto y armarlo sin que se diera cuenta "pero que tan lejos se ha ido? de repente esta cerca vigilando y riéndose de mi" ... Hikari tenía razón, era excesivamente dura con Lisandro ... recordó que Lisandro le había dicho que el podía teletransportarse de un lugar a otro no importando la distancia ... la imagen de el estaba en su cabeza y se sentó un rato cerrando los ojos y poder verlo mejor ... sería cierto lo que le dijo Lisandro sobre la fascinación? ... no podía ser de otro modo ya que había entrado en su mente "tal vez el darse cuenta de ello le dolió bastante". Asuka hubiese querido que sea distinto pero sencillamente no fue posible ... para ella fue una desilusión no estar sola con Shinji en este mundo ... quizo enamorarse de Lisandro pero no pudo ... "siempre esa maldita sensación de disgusto, de fastidio ... pero ahora extraño esa sensación"

Asuka llegó a su casa y no encontró a nadie ... sobre la mesa había una nota ... era letra de Hikari "estamos en la casa de Shinji" pero mas abajo estaba la letra de Touji "espera a que nazca tu hijo y me las pagarás"

En Asgard ..

Valstar tenía la Balmurg y la muestra triunfante a sus oponentes casi derrotados

\- Jaja! - rie - creyeron acaso que tenían alguna oportunidad contra mi? ... vean esto!

Valstar ejecuta una serie de mandobles que liberan golpes de energía que todo lo deshacen obligando a los demas a protegerse ... Valstar trata de coger la armadura de Odin pero esta parece estar protegida por un campo de energía que no le permite atravesarlo ... usa la Balmurg pero sin resultado ... en eso dirige su vista a Mana quien mantenía a raya a Einar ... "ella es Freya ... ahora la destruiré!"

Valstar se lanza contra Mana ante la alarma de todos ... Krisnar observa la escena y eleva su cosmo y se lanza tras Valstar con la desventaja que el no podía volar ... alcanza a atacar pero Valstar lo rechaza ... Einar por su parte ataca a Mana para tenerla distraida pero el AT de Mana resiste y rechaza a Einar ... Valstar llega hasta ella y ataca con la Balmurg que quiebra el escudo AT y llega hasta Mana ...

\- Mana! - grita Krisnar dándo un gran salto alcanzando a golpear a Valstar haciéndolo retroceder ... trata de sujetar a Mana pero ella esta inmóvil con una sonrisa en los labios aparentemente ilesa

\- Eludiste mi ataque! - grita Valstar

\- No Valstar - le dice tranquilamente Mana - solo contuve a la espada ... mientras tenga la gema de la valkiria puedo hacerlo ... aun asi mi velocidad puede eludir los ataques ... creiste que con solo tener la espada podrías vencerme?

\- Pero - pronuncia Einar - tu eres Freya ... no puedes resistir el poder de la espada!

\- Es cierto - dice Valstar - por el poder de la espada!

Los ataques de Valstar son facilmente eludidos por Mana quien eleva su AT haciendolos retroceder ... todos estan sorprendidos por la capacidad de Mana

\- Esto es increible - dice Ikki - no pudimos contra ese tipo pero ella no tiene problemas en ponerlos a raya!

\- No lo entiendo - dice Hilda - si ella es Freya no podría contra la Balmurg

\- Es cierto mi querida Hilda de Polaris - escucha una voz - es que da la casualidad de que ella no es Freya ... yo tambien lo dude pero ahora estoy segura

Todos voltean hacia donde venía la voz y ven a una mujer pelirroja de ojos rojos que los contempla ... inmediatamente Ikki y Aioros toman posición frente a ella

\- Quien eres? - dice Hilda

\- No pierdan su tiempo conmigo caballeros dorados - dice la extraña - y respondiendo a tu pregunta ... mi nombre es Gillveig*

Cerca de Tokio

Cooler observaba a Pan quien lo miraba desafiante, luego ella se mete la mano al bolsillo y saca una semilla del ermitaño y se arrodilla al lado de Mars haciéndola masticar

\- Aguanta un poco por favor! - le dice Pan - esto te repondrá ...

Rei masticó mas muerta que viva pero al cabo de unos instantes sus dolores cesaron y se pone de pie

\- Pero - dice Rei - por un momento pense que ...

\- Si - le dice Pan - te di la semilla del ermitaño

\- La semilla ... del ermitaño? - la mira sorprendida Rei - pero ... eso una vez ... las trajo Trunks!

\- Si te refieres a mirai Trunks ... es cierto - le contesta Pan y le toma la mano - toma ... solo me queda una asi que dale a la persona que mas lo necesite

\- Pero ... tu ...

\- Yo - contesta Pan volteando a ver a Cooler - tengo algo que hacer ...

Pan se aleja de Rei y se acerca a Cooler quien la contempla sarcástico

\- Veo que estas viva nieta de saiyajin - le dice - que te hace pensar que tienes oportunidad después de que te derroté? si crees que seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo, estas equivocada

En eso Cooler se transforma y se recubre de su armadura e incrementa su ki enormemente pero Pan se sonrie

\- No pierdas tu tiempo tratando de intimidarme ... tu pareces haber olvidado algo ... has cometido el mismo error que cometió tu hermano Freezer cuando luchó contra mi abuelito

\- Que dices?

\- Has olvidado una cualidad de los saiyajin ...

Cooler frunció el ceño ... toda su vida había menospreciado a sus rivales y a otras razas ... especialmente a los saiyajin y consideró indigno que su hermano se valiera de ellos "sería mejor que los destruyas ... utilizar a esas bestias insultan el prestigio de nuestra familia" le dijo una vez Cooler cuando Freezer se presentó en el reino de Lord Cold, su padre, trayendo unos saiyajin de regalo "mi querido hermano ... no subestimes a los saiyajin, que te parece si los pruebas?". A Cooler no le tomo ni cinco segundos terminarlos ... Freezer solo se sonrió al ver los cuerpos destrozados de los saiyajin "veo que sigues matando a tus contrincantes sin miramientos ... eso no es divertido" "si quieres seguir jugando con los saiyajin hazlo ... no pienses que yo los voy a tomar en serio" "recuerda Cooler ... algún día destruire a los saiyajin ... pero no será por menospreciarlos" ... Ese día llegó ... Freezer destruiría a los saiyajin y ciertamente era porque los estaba tomando muy en serio ... pero Cooler no y jamás pensó en que esa raza llegaría lejos como guerrera ... hasta dejo que aquella pequeña cápsula se alejara de la destrucción ...

Kakaroto! ... el iba en esa nave ... el saiyajin que después vencería a su hermano ... poco importaba que se perdiera el imperio ... eso nunca significó mucho para el ... pero la derrota a manos del miembro de una raza que despreció! ... Freezer, su padre ... supo que el destino de su familia estuvo en sus manos cuando vió aquella cápsula y decidió no destruirla ... no por compasión, sencillamente no lo consideraba importante ... ahora estaba enfrente de la descendiente de aquel saiya, esa era su pequeña venganza ... exterminar a la última descendiente de Kakaroto ... el fracasó en su venganza al ser derrotado por el en la Tierra y luego por el y el principe saiya Vegeta en Nameku ... sometió su orgullo para aceptar formar parte de esa supercomputadora cuya venganza no le interesaba solo el absorber la energía de los planetas ... pero el la orientó a Nameku ... sabía que el vendría pero no contaba con Vegeta y sus planes volvieron a fracasar ... se salvo del desastre pero lo que quedaba de el estuvo flotando no sabe por cuanto tiempo ... hasta que aquella voz, aquella presencia "te ofrezco la oportunidad Cooler ... la venganza contra los descendientes de Son Goku ... solo debes servirme y te reintegraré tu cuerpo original con mayores poderes" "acepto" respondió sin titubear ... luego el sometimiento "quiero tu poder Cooler ... tu poder es capaz de destruir un planeta ... es lo que necesito ahora ... la energía que puedes liberar podrá romper el hielo sin necesidad de magia ... hazlo! y yo te entregaré a la nieta de Son Goku" ... había cumplido y el ahora estaba frente a ella ... para satisfacer su venganza

Rei corre hacia la única ilesa que era Mina

\- Oiste? - le dice - ella me dió una ... semilla del ermitaño! su ki ... es mas fuerte que el de Ranma ... será posible que ... ?

\- Si chicas - les dice una maltrecha Luna junto con Artemis - ustedes no lo recuerdan ya que estaban controladas por Isis ... esa chica es un saiyajin

\- Aun asi - dice Artemis - todas las sailor están heridas ... esa chica no pudo sola contra Cooler y las necesita a ustedes ...

\- Aun puedo curar a una - dice Rei - la semilla del ermitaño ... pero ... a quien?

\- Esto es difícil - dice Mina - tal vez Haruka sea de mas utilidad pero Lita esta grave ... Ami no es tan fuerte como ambas ... oh Dios!

\- Denmela a mi! - se escucha una voz

Las sailor y los gatos ven a Ranma chica que se arrastra extendiendo la mano ... Mientras tanto Cooler y Pan seguían frente a frente

\- No se de lo que me hablas - le dice Cooler

\- Olvidas que los saiyajin ... después de una batalla y especialmente de una muy dura ... nos volvemos mas fuertes!

\- Que?

\- Ahora lo sabrás! AHHHHH!

Las sailor se espantan ante el enorme despliegue de poder de Pan que se transforma en SSJ2 pero ahora lucía mas fuerte y poderosa que sorprendió al mismo Cooler ...

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro estaba echado sobre el suelo tratando de conciliar el sueño ... había dejado a Merlín en medio de sus cavilaciones ya que el estaba cansado. Cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Asuka se le vino a la mente "soy un idiota ... si antes no tenía opciones, ahora menos que la abandoné ... pero que otra opción tenía? lo mejor hubiese sido irme sin decirle nada pero ahora estará pensando lo peor de mi"

Pensó en Shinji ... sabía que el si lo extrañaría aunque deseaba que se olvidara de el y tratara de ser felíz con Asuka pero aunque fuese asi sabía que Shinji amaba a Mana o por lo menos la parte de ella que era humana ... lo ataba el mismo sentimiento que lo unía a Rei Ayanami, ternura, fidelidad ... amor. Con Asuka era distinto ... ella era pasión, euforia, sentimientos intensos. Pero Shinji necesitaba mas ternura ... el no era impetuoso. Lo poco que era se lo debía mas a Misato que a Asuka. La Complementación le había dado madurez y un mayor sentido de la responsabilidad, eso lo había hecho ser mas reflexivo por lo que se había dado cuenta de que Asuka no pasó por la Complementación ... fue algo que no pudo evitar recordar

En otro lugar ... Asuka dormitaba. Se había descompuesto un poco y guardo cama. Hikari vino, pero ella fingió dormir asi que le dejo el desayuno preparado y se fue. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y había decidido que Hikari no se quedara con ella, no quería causarle mas problemas ... en medio de su semiinconciencia empezó a ver imágenes ... sin querer recreó el momento de la batalla contra las fuerzas de SEELE y luego contra los Evas Blancos ... volvió a saborear el gusto de esa efímera victoria que después se convirtió en derrota cuando los Evas se reactivaron ... volvió a experimentar ese dolor terrible al sentirse devorada por los evas y la ciega furia al verse imposibilitada de reaccionar ... pero ella no perdió el sentido aquella vez. En medio de su dolor pudo contemplar su brazo destrozado ... contemplo su mano y vió su sangre mezclado con el humor vitreo de su ojo "ahora como me veré al espejo ... es mejor morir"

Fue asi que se abandonó a su suerte ... se dejo caer en la cápsula a esperar la muerte ... escucho el ruido afuera y pudo visualizar a comandos de SEELE que subían a los restos del destruido Eva 02 y trataban de llegar a ella "me mataran ... espero que lo hagan" ... luego nada ... pero su mente se rebeló contra eso y los recuerdos empezaron a aflorar ... escucho voces y gritos ... algunos disparos "vayanse ... esta pelea ya no es de ustedes ... solo preparense para el final" Era la voz de Lisandro? ... luego vió la luz y algo la succionó de la cápsula ... ella ya no tenía movimiento pero se vió en medio de una pradera ... la misma que había visualizado con Lisandro aquella vez que unieron sus mentes ... vio a Lisandro a lo lejos que la llamaba y ella fue a el pero nuevamente todo se desvaneció "ya esta" era la voz del Supremo Kaiosama? "solo es cuestión de esperar ... luego deberá regresar" "regresar?" era Lisandro quien hablaba "pero porque?" "porque tu también iras ... debes cuidarla ... si la amas lo harás" luego el silencio y se vio levantada en brazos ... entreabrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Lisandro "si ... te amo ... por eso voy contigo ... adios Santuario de Atenas" ... Asuka abre los ojos y se despierta sentándose en la cama precipitadamente "habrá sido asi o es lo que quiero creer? ... si fue asi, realmente fui injusta contigo"

Por otro lado ... Lisandro abría los ojos ... había dormitado algo y había soñado con Asuka que lo llamaba pero el le daba la espalda porque debía enfrentar a algo ... algo que amenazaba la existencia de todos ... en eso siente una mano en su hombro ... era Merlín

\- Estas despierto? - le dice - excelente ... ven ... tenemos que hablar

Cerca de Tokio ...

Pan había elevado su poder al de SSJ2 y se aprestaba a luchar contra Cooler quien sorprendido por que Pan era mas poderosa que antes, elevaba su poder para la batalla. Por su parte Rei, Mina, Luna y Artemis contemplaban también a ambos rivales

\- Es ... increible! - dice Rei - esa chica es mucho mas poderosa que Trunks!

\- Tenemos que alejarnos de aqui! - dice Luna - debemos recoger a los caidos o desaparecerán! esta batalla sera muy dura!

\- No podemos solas! - dice Mina - no crees que les podamos pedir que esperen un poco?

\- Diselo al tal Cooler! - exclama Rei - un momento ... con la semilla alguien mas nos puede ayudar

\- Hey chicas - dice Ranma - aqui estoy ...

\- No estas agonizando Ranma - le dice Rei - puedes arrastrarte ... Lita esta en malas condiciones

\- Escuchame - le dice Ranma - no hay tiempo ... puedo recoger a todas rapidamente y puedo ayudar a esa chica a vencer a Cooler

\- Que te hace pensar eso? - le dice Mina - tus habilidades no se comparan con el poder de ellos!

\- Muy pronto lo sabrás ... escucha, si ese Cooler vence nuevamente, ya no tendremos oportunidad ... creanme por favor! ... Rei, puedes sentir el ki como yo ... esa chica se ha hecho mas fuerte pero aun no supera a Cooler ... estan casi equilibrados

\- Es cierto ... como sabes que soy Rei?!

\- Eso no importa ahora ... dame la semilla!

\- Rei - le dice Luna - creo que Ranma tiene razón ... dale la semilla ... si esa chica es derrotada ya no habrá esperanzas

Rei aun dudando le da la semilla a Ranma quien se la come ... en el preciso instante que comienza la pelea ...

Pan y Cooler se lanzan y se trenzan en una serie de golpes ... Pan al darse cuenta de que las sailor aun estaban ahí trata de alejar a Cooler ... este se da cuenta de la maniobra y se sonríe

\- Ja! ... asi que te preocupan esas humanas? ... porque todos los descendientes de ese saiyajin son tan pusilánimes?

En eso suelta una descarga de energía contra las chicas pero Pan dispara una descarga que la desvía y luego se lanza contra Cooler quien contiene todos sus golpes y trata de acertarle pero Pan es mas rápida y lo elude, tomando distancia y disparando al mismo tiempo ... Cooler se lanza contra ella y nuevamente se trenzan en una maraña de golpes para que luego ambos contendientes tomen distancia "lo mismo que la otra vez" piensa Pan "estamos equilibrados pero la diferencia la establecerá el mas hábil ... veré si puedo repetir lo mismo para superarlo"

En tanto las chicas, junto con Ranma, a duras penas habían podido sacar a las sailor caidas. Akane se había recobrado y ayudo a las sailor y contuvo también a Karnak quien se había recobrado y quizo atacar a Ranma ... los cuerpos de Michiru y Ryoga fueron colocados cerca ... tuvieron problemas en separar a Serena del cuerpo de Darien

\- Escuchame Serena! - le dice Rei mirándola al rostro - no podemos hacer nada! si te conservas con vida habrá una oportunidad! reacciona maldita sea! si te quedas aqui morirás!

Pero Serena seguía muda como en estado de shock ... Ranma la levanta como si fuera un muñeco mientras Rei y Mina recogían a Darien ... en eso Serena reacciona

\- Sueltame! dejame al lado de Darien! quiero morir aqui con el! sueltame!

Akane se acerca y le aprieta el cuello dejándola inconciente ... Lita y Ami también estaban inconcientes lo mismo que Haruka ... Ranma recogió a Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo que estaban mal heridos ... el fragor de la batalla aumentaba en intensidad y todos vieron con pánico cuando una esfera de energía se dirigía hacia ellos pero inmediatamente Pan se interpuso y la desvía antes que les caiga

\- Aqui somos un estorbo! - dice Rei - esa chica no podrá concentrarse en la batalla si seguimos aquí ... tenemos que alejarnos! ... Ranma? que diablos estas haciendo?

Ranma salía de la improvisada trinchera y se dirigía al campo de batalla ... voltea y ve a las sailor

\- Lo que les prometí ... voy a ayudar a derrotar a ese Cooler ... se como hacerlo pero tengo que estar allí ... adios chicas ... espero que no tengan que pelear ... alguna de ustedes puede comunicarse telepaticamente con esa chica?

\- Yo puedo hacerlo - dice Akane - que tienes pensado?

\- Dile que me vea ...

\- Ranma ...

\- Solo hazlo ... Akane

Ranma chica corre tratándose de acercarse a la batalla ..

En Asgard ...

Hilda se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre "Gillveig! ... no puede ser! ... entonces la leyenda es cierta!"

La mujer parecía bastante joven ... era hermosa pero los ojos rojos afeaban su imponente presencia "que relación hay entre ella y Tanatos?" pensó Ikki

\- Se lo que piensas caballero de Leo - le dice Gillveig - Tanatos? ... el dios de la muerte a quien ustedes vencieron en los campos eliseos y que luego sería destruido por el saiyajin Vegeta en el Anti Universo ... conozco la historia y mas bien estuve atenta a ella para poder despertar

\- Quien eres? - le dice desafiante Aioros

\- Ella es Gillveig - dice Hilda - la hechicera que fue elevada a la categoría de diosa por los dioses del Valhalla al no poder destruirla ... ambiciosa y cruel, fue ella una de las causas por la que el Valhalla fue destruido en el Ragnarok antiguo

\- Excelente mi querida Hilda ... a diferencia de tus dioses, yo no pude reencarnar y fui condenada a estar prisionera en los hielos eternos ... ahora estoy libre ... fue sencillo erigirme reina de los ventisqueros y despertar a los guerreros de los abismos que dormían en las profundidades para librar esta batalla ... debo confesar que me sirvieron

\- Tu sabías que serían derrotados! - le dice Ikki - los enviaste a la muerte!

\- Asi es caballero - dice sarcasticamente Gillveig - lo mismo que a los guerreros de los hielos ... engañé a Iserar para que acepte mi alianza y luego la maté

\- Porque?

\- Ella era el pilar de los hielos ... su muerte sostenía la prisión eterna de los gigantes de hielo ... ellos eran mi interés y ya han visto porque! Einar, Valstar! dejen de pelear y acudan a mi!

Einar y Valstar obedecen y se alejan de Mana acercándose a Gillveig ante quien se inclinan y se colocan a su lado

\- Ellos te obedecén! - le dice Aioros

\- Asi es Escorpio! - rie Gillveig - ya te habrás dado cuenta que el poder del Santuario no significa nada contra nosotros ... ustedes no son rivales para los gigantes de hielo! ... es una pena que Son Goku no este aqui ... me hubiera gustado verle la cara cuando lo supiera ... jaja!

\- De que estas hablando?

Gillveig no responde y contempla a Mana que se acerca ... su apariencia era normal pero aun asi Gillveig se estremeció al verla ... Mana la contempla con sorpresa como si la reconociera pero luego asume una postura firme

\- Tu - murmura Gillveig - Tu si eres peligrosa ... debo suponer que esa escoria del Kaiosama te envió aqui no es cierto?

\- Si - le dice Mana - es una pena que tu segunda oportunidad la desaproveches de esta manera

\- Callaté! - grita Gillveig - tu presencia me repugna! no quiero escucharte!

\- Que esperas Gillveig? ... una recompensa por los servicios prestados? ellos ...

\- Te dije que no quería escucharte! ... tu esencia y de los que son como tu conoceran su fin una vez que el sello este roto y cuando Freya desaparezca ya no habrá oportunidad! ... los gigantes de hielo tienen la espada y tu no has podido impedirlo! ahora sabrás lo que es el Caos y el fin de todo! las tinieblas volveran aqui con sus verdaderos amos!

En medio de un relampago Gillveig y los gigantes de hielo desaparecen ... todos se quedan confundidos, excepto Mana quien observaba el lugar donde antes estaba Gillveig, con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No Gillveig ... te has condenado tu sola ... aunque triunfes ... jamás tendrás esa recompensa ...

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro estaba sentado al lado de Merlín quien lo observaba con admiración "como cambian los tiempos ... en verdad este chico es excepcional ... único en su clase ... ahora entiendo porque no pude cumplir mi misión en aquel momento"

\- Escucha Lisandro ... voy a contarte una historia ...

"Es muy difícil poder entender esto pero tu presencia aqui me ha aclarado muchas cosas ... sabía de los mundos paralelos pero ahora me doy cuenta que todos pertenecemos a un mismo Universo ... un Universo que tuvo su origen del cual todos formamos parte porque compartimos la misma esencia ... ahora trata de visualizarlo como un cuerpo ... un cuerpo que se desarrolló ... no en medio de la nada ... sino en medio de un caos a quien desplaza ... le da un orden, vida y eso fue en base a un sentimiento que reune todas las excelsas cualidades que todos los seres vivos tenemos"

"Pero este cambio no se sucedió sin conflicto ... porque el caos estaba habitado por todo aquello que se nos opone ... pero fueron ellos los que no reconocieron el cambio natural ... ellos querían mantener su esencia corrupta y se extendieron como una enfermedad por distintos confines del Universo ... yo te puedo hablar por este mundo ... aqui se sucedió una lucha larga cuando esa corupción nos invadió y para eso debemos remontarnos a tiempos inmemoriales ... fueron los antiguos sumerios quienes presenciaron sus últimos rezagos ... un miembro de su raza ... mi antecesor llamado Ech Pi El** utilizó sus artes mágicas para expulsarlos definitivamente de este mundo ... pero es aqui donde ellos dejaron su huella y el mundo nunca fue el mismo"

"Claro esta que algunos de nosotros seguimos librando batallas ... especialmente contra aquellos hombres que serían seducidos por esas ominosas fuerzas, con la intención de que rompan el sello ... este sello que el mago sumerio Ech Pi El creo con su magia se debilita con el tiempo ... cuando lo supe decidí buscar la forma de que pudiera evitar que esos seres aparezcan, pero no pude hacerlo ya que fui hechizado y encerrado por todo este tiempo hasta que tu apareciste"

"Ahora nuevamente libraremos la batalla que por tanto tiempo ha esperado ... no se como será pero para eso esta tu ... y debes estar preparado para evitar que el aparezca"

\- El? ... quien es el? - pregunta Lisandro

\- Has oido hablar de L´Ryeght?*** - le dice Merlin

Cerca de Tokio ...

Pan combatía contra Cooler y había tratado de acertarle pero sin resultado, aunque ella también había esquivado los ataques de Cooler pero se estaba cansando "no podré sostener mucho tiempo esto ... aqui lo decidirá quien se canse primero" en eso escucha una voz en su cabeza "me escuchas?" "quien eres tu?" "yo soy Isis ... escuchame tienes una oportunidad de vencer a ese sujeto ... debes mirar a Ranma que esta abajo" "Ranma?" "si ... la chica pelirroja que esta parada en ese promontorio tratando de atraer tu atención" "ah! la pervertida? ... si ya la veo" "pervertida? ... sera que todo el Universo piensa eso de Ranma?" "que pasa con ella?" "solo observala!" Pan mira a Ranma quien esta parada en una elevación del terreno "Ranma" "Akane?" "no soy Akane ... soy Isis ... ya te esta mirando! pervertido!" "pervertido? ... porque todos piensan que soy un pervertido? ... bueno ahi va"

\- Que diablos esta haciendo Ranma? - dice Rei - esa es su gran ayuda?

Todos observaban a Ranma que estaba ejecutando una serie de movimientos como haciendo kata, ejecutando una serie de técnicas de combate ... Pan también observa sin perder la atención de la batalla ... al principio le cuesta comprender ..

\- Podría pensar que Ranma le esta echando porras a esa chica - dice Mina - porque no le damos pompones y una minifalda? se vería mas apropiado

\- Que idiota! - dice Rei

\- las idiotas son ustedes! -les dice akane - no se dan cuenta? ... Ranma le esta enseñando a esa chica a contener los golpes de Cooler y a contraatacar usando las artes marciales y las técnicas que Ranma conoce!

\- Es cierto! - dice Luna - por eso Ranma dijo que con la velocidad y la fuerza de esa chica podía vencer a Cooler! el puede ver sus movimientos!

En ese momento Pan se da cuenta del mensaje de Ranma ... es allí que trata de repetir las técnicas usando su fuerza y velocidad ... al principio fue difícil pero en eso Cooler se percata que Pan estaba mostrándose cada vez mas hábil ... es cuando recibe un golpe

\- Eso es! - dice Pan - somos muy fuertes pero no conocemos muchas técnicas ... y las de mi abuelito tu ya las conoces! ahora experimenta estas!

Pan ataca con furia, esquivando golpes y dando otros ... Ranma seguía ejecutando sus técnicas y se percata de que Pan ya las estaba aplicando

\- Eso es! - grita - sigue así!

Pan y Cooler se trenzan nuevamente en una serie de golpes pero esta vez Pan lo alcanza a golpear ... Cooler toma distancia y lanza una serie de ataques de energía pero Pan las esquiva y se acerca a Cooler dándole un golpe y luego asume varias posiciones de combate y ejecuta otras técnicas de Ranma logrando golpear a Cooler quien vuelve a tomar distancia lastimado ya

Pan ataca con toda su velocidad y poder lo que Cooler no puede contener y es golpeado con violencia ... Pan se coloca a su lado y esta vez le da una serie de golpes al estilo saiyajin y luego lo derriba al suelo ... Pan eleva su poder y le lanza una serie de ráfagas que destruyen todo alrededor

\- No puede ser! - dice Mina - Ranma tenía razón ... pudo vencerlo enseñándole sus técnicas! BRAVO!

Pan aterriza cerca del lugar donde cayó Cooler ... en eso en medio de un gran estruendo Cooler emerge bastante lastimado pero elevando fuertemente su ki ... en medio de su furia y frustración se dió cuenta que la batalla estaba casi decidida ... a su mente volvió la imagen cuando fue derrotado por Goku ... ahora se veía nuevamente derrotado por la nieta del saiyajin que acabó con el poder de su familia ... el saiyajin que ahora lo vencía una vez mas ...

\- No! - grita Cooler - no será asi! ... no volverá a pasar! tu no eres Kakaroto! tu solo eres un engendro con sangre saiyajin! no dejaré que me venzas! no!

Cooler eleva su mano y genera la técnica para destruir planetas ... Pan se da cuenta de ello "maldición ... esa es la técnica mas poderosa de ellos ... quiere destruir el mundo ... que hago? debo contenerla y expulsarla!" en eso Pan eleva su ki enormemente ... las sailor y Ranma que se les había unido se alarman

\- Por Dios! - dice Rei - no puede ser ...

\- Que sucede? - dice Mina

\- El poder de esa esfera de energia - dice Ranma inexpresivamente - es tan fuerte que puede destruir la Tierra entera ... esa chica esta generando un poder similar ... va a tratar de contenerla pero si chocan no se cual será su efecto

\- Estamos condenados - dice Rei - chicas ... de todo lo que ha sido mi vida ... ustedes fueron lo mejor ... lamento no haber sido una mejor amiga de ti Ranma

\- vaya - dice Ranma - no esperaba escuchar eso ... pero lo mismo digo - en eso corre hacia Akane y la mira

\- Akane ... yo se que ahora eres otra ... pero dejame decirte que ...

En eso la Cooler suelta su esfera de energía y Pan comienza a ejecutar su técnica

\- Kameeee! Hameee! ...

\- Akane ... yo ...

\- Serena! - se escucha lo voz de Luna - que estas haciendo!?

Todos se interrumpen y voltean a ver a Serena que salió de su inconciencia para correr al lado de Pan y comienza a ejecutar su técnica

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

El poder de la Piedra Lunar sale mas fuerte que nunca y choca contra la esfera de energía de Cooler y la contiene ... en un momento de suspenso todos observan como se mantienen ambas energías pero en eso la esfera de poder de Cooler comienza a desvanecerse junto con la de Sailor Moon ...

\- Que!? - grita Ranma - como hizo eso!?

\- No es posible! - grita Cooler - debí matar a esa idiota!

\- Haaaa! aumentado diez veces!

El poderoso ataque de Pan sorprende a Cooler quien no puede esquivarlo

\- NOOO! - grita Cooler

Pero en medio de una gran luz, Cooler es expulsado de la Tierra mas allá de su órbita donde se desintegra definitivamente ... sus últimos pensamientos fue ver la cara burlona de Freezer mirándolo "no debiste subestimar a los saiyajin querido hermano"

Pan contempla el final de Cooler y vuelve a la normalidad, luego observa a Serena quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo ... Pan se acerca y le pone la mano al hombro

\- Gracias ... amiga

Serena voltea a verla y Pan la atrae hacia ella ... despues de un momento, Serena se abraza a Pan rompiendo a llorar ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 19**

 **Notas de Eduardo Castro: Por motivo de espacio no pude explicar algunos * que deje ... aqui la explicaciób**

 *** El personaje de Gillveig no es invención mía. Es un personaje de la mitología nórdica. Era una hechicera que acudió al Valhalla para hablar con Odin. Los demás dioses temerosos de ella la mataron pero volvió a renacer pero fue muerta una y otra vez pero ella resucitaba. Odin cansado la eleva a la categoría de diosa pero ella siempre fue ambiciosa y cruel**

 **** Ech Pi El es un personaje que saque de una historia, que hizo lo que describe Merlín en esta historia. Evidentemente se remonta a las antiguas leyendas de sumerias mas o menos contemporáneas a la leyenda de Gilgamesh El Inmortal**

 ***** L´Ryeght pertenece también a las leyendas sumerias como uno de los espiritus malignos que poblaban la tierra. Si bien encontre referencias de ella en la historia de Ech Pi El, mi primera referencia fue una historia que leí hace tiempo "Los ojos de Ryeght" cuyo autor no me acuerdo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Un Nuevo Reto**

En el Templo de Kamisama ...

Todos contemplaban al rechoncho kaiosama que se encontraba frente a ellos

\- Kaiosama? - le dice Dende - como llegó aqui?

\- Le pedí al Gran Kaiosama que me mande hacia aca - responde Kaiosama - aunque ya se lo había pedido el Supremo Kaiosama ... oh .. siento llegar un poco tarde Supremo Kaiosama

\- No te preocupes - contesta Kiwishin - bien ... ya estamos completos ... es hora de que les explique lo que he planeado ... vamos a entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo Goten, Rei y yo ... ustedes esperaran 10 minutos y luego entrara Kaiosama con Hotaru y Trunks ... alli esperaran la señal

\- Señal? - pregunta Trunks - cual señal?

\- Lo sabrás cuando llegue ya que ni yo lo se - contesta Kiwishin

\- Podrían explicarme que esta pasando? - dice Hotaru

\- Se que estas confundida pero Kaiosama te explicará adentro ... no hay mucho tiempo ... yo les contaré a Rei y a Goten allí adentro ... una vez que entre el último grupo, quiero que Mr. Popo selle la puerta y luego tu Dende llama a Gohan y a Uub y que esperen aqui .. por un día

\- pero ... - dice Dende

\- No hay tiempo Dende ... llevanos a la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Dende abre la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo y entran Goten, Rei y Kiwishin ... Dende cierra la puerta y se para a esperar ...

Cerca de lo que quedaba de Tokio ...

Serena lloraba abrazando a Pan quien trataba de consolarla, luego la ayuda a levantarse y la lleva hacia donde se encontraban Rei, Mina, Ranma y los demás quienes pese a la victoria lucían apesadumbrados

\- Fue una terrible lucha - dice Luna apesadumbrada - aunque ganamos ... el precio ha sido muy grande

\- Si ... no siento ganas de celebrar - dice Mina

\- Que hacemos aquí paradas? - dice Rei - vamos a ver a las chicas!

Todas se distribuyen para ver a las caidas ... Lita había perdido el sentido y lucía mal y su herida no se veía nada bien ya que parecía haber atravesado el pulmón ... Ami estaba inconciente pero aparentemente no tenía heridas graves y Mina trataba de reanimarla ... Akane revisaba a Haruka que estaba viva pero parecía tener el cuello roto producto del golpe asi que prefirió no moverla ... Ranma recogió a Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo de los cuales el que peor estado tenía era Mousse ... Karnak se había recuperado del golpe pero se mantuvo alejado ante la presencia de Pan quien llegaba con Serena ... Luna y Artemis se acercan a ambas guerreras

\- Te encuentras bien Serena? - le dice Luna

Pero Serena no contestaba y seguía derramando lágrimas ... Pan la suelta y mira curiosa a los gatos

\- Como están las demás? - pregunta

\- Las que ves de pie estan bien - contesta Artemis - pero ... las otras no están en buen estado ... aunque creo que Mercury ya esta despertando ...

\- Quisiera ... agradecerte por ayudarnos a vencer a ese sujeto ... te llamas Pan no es cierto? - le pregunta Luna

\- Si ... pero no me agradezcas nada ... yo debería agradecerte por darme la semilla antes de que ese Karnak me matara ... mas bien lamento no haberles ayudado a tiempo ...

En eso Ranma se acerca y observa con curiosidad a Pan pero mantiene su distancia debido a Luna y Artemis, en eso Pan le dedica una sonrisa

\- Gracias amiga - le dice Pan - tu estrategia funcionó y además antes de perder el conocimiento pude ver que atacabas a Cooler para salvarme ... realmente eres muy buena con tus técnicas ... practicamente el haber vencido a Cooler te lo debemos a ti

A alguien tan orgulloso como Ranma le sonaba un poco a burla ya que frente a Pan se sentía nada, asi que no hizo ningún gesto y solo se quedo callado ... luego como tratando de buscar algo que decir, mira a Pan y endurece la mirada

\- No tienes nada que agradecer pero si mucho que explicar! - le dice a boca de jarro - quien diablos era ese sujeto? se nota que lo conocías muy bien ya que hasta su nombre sabes! quien eres tu y como llegaron ambos aqui y nos involucraron en su lucha?!

\- Calmate Ranma - le dice Luna - creo que Pan no es una enemiga pero creo que es necesario que nos explique

A Ranma se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar a Luna pero le da la espalda y trata de dominarse

\- Acaso no se dan cuenta que Ryoga, Neptune y el tipo del traje chistoso estan muertos? y miren como quedo Tokio por culpa de la pelea de ellos dos! Los demás están gravemente heridos y tal vez no sobrevivan! quiero saber que tienes que ver en esto!?

\- Oye! - le dice Pan molesta - porque me culpas de lo que pasó si yo vine a ayudar!? no tenía la menor idea de que Cooler estaba aquí ni que se había hecho tan fuerte! además yo no conocía a Cooler ... el fue derrotado en mi mundo antes de que yo naciera!

\- Creo que eso es cierto Ranma - interviene Akane - por lo que se ... ese tal Cooler vino invocado por aquellos que ayudaron a Karnak a ... despertarme

\- Creo que primero debemos preocuparnos por los heridos - dice Luna - no tienes mas de esas semillas?

\- No - dice Pan - la última que tenía se la di a la chica de pelo negro

\- Debemos llevarlas a un hospital - dice Ranma - Mousse no esta bien ... aunque creo que Shampoo y Ukyo se recuperaran ... tienen la cabeza dura

\- Si tan solo estuviera Saturn - dice Luna - ella podría curarlos con sus poderes

\- Ah! - dice Pan - en ese caso espero que ese par de ancianos ya hayan contactado otra vez con el Supremo Kaiosama ... el también tiene esos poderes y puede traer a Hotaru

\- Espero que lo haga! - se escucha una voz - de eso depende la vida de ustedes!

Todos voltean y ven a dos figuras en una elevación del terreno ... una de ellas llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, era de piel azulada y orejas puntiagudas ... el otro era gigantesco y de gran musculatura ...

En la Tierra ... Lisandro y Merlín conversaban ..

\- L´Ryeght? - pregunta Lisandro

\- En este plano de existencia, es aquel o aquella que gobernaba a los seres inhumanos que la poblaban ... Ech Pi El se encargó de encerrarlos en otra dimensión y selló la entrada

\- La selló?

\- Digamos que impidió que estos seres puedan atravesarla pero eso era algo etereo ya que su influencia se dejaba sentir en algunos hombres pero no podían tener presencia física ... durante milenios han buscado la forma de volver pero gente como tu y como yo se lo ha impedido ... pero también gente como Morgana ha tratado de ayudarlos a volver ...

"Antes de la caida de Camelot supe que Morgana había encontrado el lugar donde el anillo de Ech Pi El estaba escondido, lo que le permitiría abrir el portal hacia la dimensión de los seres sin nombre ... confiaba en que su hijo Modred destruiría a Arturo y a Excalibur lo que le permitiría poder dedicarse a eso ... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba Morgana y Modred fue vencido ... su magia la destruyó a ella y yo decidí viajar a la Hispania a la muerte de Arturo para buscar una forma de detenerla ... pero esa joven Bibiana ... bueno ... es muy largo de explicar ... el caso es que quedé hechizado en ese tronco por todo este tiempo"

\- No entiendo - dice Lisandro - si Morgana no halló el anillo ... a que preocuparse? El Tercer Impacto acabo con toda la civilización humana y seguramente el anillo se destruyó allí

\- No joven Lisandro - le contesta Merlín - algo me dice que este es el momento esperado por aquellos que aguardan para volver a este plano de existencia y si es tal como tu me dices ... estoy seguro que en tu mundo también combaten por lo mismo y quizás haya otros mundos involucrados

\- Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer entonces?

\- Debes ayudarme a buscar el antiguo bosque donde descansaba Irminsul* ...

\- Irminsul? donde quedaba eso?

\- Existía en los antiguos bosques germanos ... hace mucho tiempo ... los sacerdotes druidas fueron exterminados por los romanos ... los pocos que quedaron encontraron refugio en los bosques germanos ... Irminsul era un tronco sagrado que según ellos sostenía el mundo

\- Ya recuerdo ... si la historia de este mundo es parecida a la de mi mundo tenían razón ... Irminsul fue destruida por Carlomagno en su deseo de implantar el cristianismo en Sajonia ... su caida destruyó el mundo religioso sajón ...

\- Lo que provoca el deseo de dominación de los hombres! ya me hablarás de Carlomagno muchacho ... crees poder llevarme allá?

\- Pero si ha sido destruido ...

\- No te preocupes por eso ... se destruye la representación física mas no la esencia ... vamos y te darás cuenta

\- Como sabremos que lo encontramos?

\- Eso dejámelo a mi ...

\- Tendremos que volar ... mi teletransportación no es tan buena ... solo puedo hacerlo para mi propio cuerpo

\- Pues que esperamos! me gustaría poder remontarme por los cielos!

Lisandro sube en su espalda a Merlín y vuela a baja velocidad. Lisandro pensaba "La antigua Germania ... creo que el bosque estaba donde alguna vez estuvo Wefstalia ... no es el lugar donde nació Asuka?"

En otro lugar ...

Shinji se encontraba fuera de su casa. No podía evitar estar preocupado por Asuka "pareciera que trata de decirme algo ... es curioso ... desde el Tercer Impacto que no es dura conmigo a excepción de ese bofetón que me dió ... pero creo que me lo merecía". En eso Hikari sale de la casa de Shinji y se le acerca

\- Te sucede algo Shinji? - le pregunta

\- Hola Hikari ... no ... solo pensaba ... y Touji?

\- Duerme ... se ve que hablaron mucho anoche ...

\- Le estuve contando la batalla contra Broly y luego lo que sucedió durante el Tercer Impacto

\- Asuka me conto algo de eso ... aunque de la Complementación no sabe nada

\- Obvio ... no estuvo ahí

\- Aun le guardas rencor Shinji?

\- A que te refieres?

\- A que Lisandro se haya ido

\- No ... en realidad Lisandro tenía que irse ... no lo se ... se que Asuka no se portó bien con el pero el que el se haya ido me parece que obedeció a otro motivo

\- A que te refieres?

\- Lisandro antes de irse me habló de que alguien lo estaba llamando ... el acudió a ese llamado

Hikari se quedo callada y tuvo un escalofrío

\- Eso me suena a algo tenebroso ... quieres decirme que Lisandro se fue porque alguien lo llamaba?

\- No olvides que el tiene habilidades que nosotros no tenemos ... quizás que el no haya formado lazos con Asuka fue lo mejor

\- Habra sido Mana?

\- Que?

\- Digo ... Mana partió ... tal vez el la siguió o ella lo llamó

\- No lo creo ... Mana esta en otro mundo y yo se que Lisandro no ha abandonado el nuestro ... es realmente intrigante ... pero lo que si estoy seguro es que tiene algo que ver con Asuka

\- De que hablas?

\- Porque Asuka no pasó por la complementación? tendrá algo que ver el hijo que espera? ... sabes ... yo hablé con Lisandro antes de que ustedes vinieran ... el me dijo que ... había algo importante que pasaría y estaba seguro que su presencia aqui no era casualidad ... piensa ... porque Mana se entrenó como guerrera? evidentemente por algo que iba a pasar en el mundo de Lisandro ya que regresó allá pero según ella misma me dijo ... Lisandro era uno de los caballeros mas poderosos ... porque el no se quedó o que fuera el quien regrese?

\- No lo se ... como podría saberlo?

\- No te estoy preguntando ... solo te digo mis interrogantes ... te diré una cosa ... Lisandro me dijo que nada era casualidad por lo que su permanencia aqui obedecía a un motivo ... un motivo que lo conduciría a la muerte ..

\- Que dices?!

\- Escuchame ... el es el caballero de sagitario ... todos aquellos antes de el que portaron esa armadura murieron protegiendo a otros ... un momento ... te das cuenta? ... el esta aqui protegiendo algo o a alguien ... evidentemente no solo somos nosotros en especial ... quien es la persona aqui que se diferencia de todos? ... aquella que no paso por la complementación ... Asuka!

\- Espera ... espera ... me estas diciendo que Asuka guarda algo en especial para que Lisandro este aqui para protegerla?

\- piensa Hikari ... Asuka pudo quedarse en el mundo de lisandro pero fue enviada aqui ... Mana es enviada nuevamente a ese mundo y Lisandro se queda ... Ambos se preocuparon que no entrara en contacto con nadie a excepción de mi ...

\- Olvidas un detalle ... Lisandro ya no esta aqui ... como proteger a asuka si el no esta?

\- Tal vez la mejor forma sea estando lejos ... enfrentar el origen o prepararse para ello

\- Tal vez el tiempo nos de la respuesta ... Shinji ... quería preguntarte algo ... cuando ibamos a la escuela ustedes estaban muy presionados por NERV pero yo era amiga de Asuka ... me hubiese gustado serlo mas tuya y de Rei pero ... no fue posible ...

\- No deberías preocuparte por eso ... ya paso ... ahora podemos serlo

\- Si ... y para empezar quería preguntarte algo privado ... verás ... en esos tiempos tu parecías interesado en Rei pero era obvio que Asuka no te era indiferente ... bueno ... dejame decirte que tu tampoco lo eras para Asuka ...

Shinji voltea el rostro y se queda callado

\- No quiero importunarte Shinji - le sigue diciendo Hikari - pero creo que Asuka necesita el apoyo de todos por lo que esta pasando y además esta sola y ya falta poco para que su hijo nazca ... necesita sentirse querida y que realmente nos interesa

\- Adonde quieres llegar Hikari? crees que no me interesa Asuka? si me importa pero no me gusta su forma de actuar a veces

\- Creo que Asuka apreciaría que tu le demuestres ese interés ...

\- Sino apreció a Lisandro dudo que conmigo sea diferente

\- No deberías pensar asi ... yo creo que Asuka realmente no amaba a Lisandro

\- Y porque va a tener un hijo de el?

\- Creo que eso es algo que ambos deben hablar ..

\- Supongo que si ... no puedo negar que Asuka me interesa y en realidad la quiero mucho ...

Los ojos de Hikari brillaron

\- En serio? entonces ...

\- ... pero no quiero que eso se convierte en algo diferente ...

\- Por quien? por Lisandro?

\- No Hikari ... por Mana

Hikari se queda con la boca abierta y no atina a decir nada

\- En todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ella y se que algún día volvera ... y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario ...

En Asgard ...

Gillveig había partido y solo quedaban quienes habían combatido ... algunos aún en pie y con la sorpresa de haber confrontado a los gigantes de hielo por lo que guardaron silencio ... Hilda sostiene a su hermana y todos van fijándose en ellas ... Ikki y Aioros se acercan, seguidos de Bud que ya se había recuperado, lo mismo que Burgun y Thor ... comienzan a rodear a ambas hermanas en medio del destruido Asgard ... solo Krisnar guarda distancia con una mirada impasible. Mana por su parte había quedado en silencio después de hablar con Gillveig pero algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos ... en eso repara en Fler e Hilda ...

Fler estaba agonizante solo sostenido por el cosmo de su hermana ... los demás caballeros y dioses guerreros observaban en silencio sin saber que hacer ... sentían que habían sido derrotados ... Mana por su parte contemplaba la escena y empezó a recordar como había llegado aqui ... su entrenamiento, las palabras del Supremo Kaiosama, sus conversaciones con Fler, su amistad con Krisnar, el regreso a su planeta natal ... Lisandro, Asuka ... Shinji ...

Quien era ella? ... ahora tenía dudas sobre su verdadero ser ... su poder había brotado espontáneo tal como lo predijo el Supremo Kaiosama ... había sentido que los gigantes de hielo no le eran desconocidos ... como no lo fue al sentir el poder de los saiyajin en la batalla contra Broly ... por eso había vuelto a Tokio, guiada por ese poder que la hacía sentir diferente ... recordó su paso por aquel proyecto robotécnico ... los maltratos, el entrenamiento duro destinado a desensibilizarlos para convertirlos en guerreros duros y sin inhibiciones

Pero sus propulsores no entendían porque el proyecto Evangelion era tan efectivo con esos muchachos ... en realidad no conocían nada sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los evas y el porque eran tripulados por adolescentes imberbes ...por eso la enviaron a ella ... era eso o la muerte ya que la consideraban inapropiada para el proyecto tal como lo habían concebido ...toda su vida la había pasado en orfanatos ... jamás supo quienes fueron sus padres y como llegó allí pero los sinsabores de la vida no la cambiaron y mantuvo esa forma gentil y dulce de ser que la hizo querida en el grupo ... el deseo de eliminarla hizo que al final se sublevaran los otros miembros

Shinji ... no podía evitar pensar en el y solo aspiraba que todo esto termine para volverlo a ver ... pero faltaba tanto ... ya que esto solo era el comienzo ...

Mana se acerca a Fler y se pone de hinojos ante ella y toma sus manos

\- Fler - le dice Mana - lo siento ... no esperaba que pasara esto ...

\- No ... te ... preocupes - le dice Fler - yo sabía ... que esto ... era ... necesario ...

\- Pero tu vida no se perderá Fler ... no mientras este aqui ... cierra los ojos querida Fler

Mana pone sus manos en el cuerpo de Fler y una extraña luz brota de ella ... luz que rodea a Fler ... lentamente las heridas de Fler comienzan a sanarse y su rostro adquiere una tranquilidad que por un momento parecía que la muerte había llegado en Fler ... pero su respiración suave mostraba que estaba en un profundo sueño

\- Esto - dice Ikki - no es posible! como tu puedes ...

Mana se reincorpora y contempla a todos los caballeros que se encontraban sorprendidos mirándola

\- Amigos ... creo que es hora de que se enteren de algo importante ...

Cerca de Tokio

Todos contemplaban a los dos extraños quienes miraban con sarcasmo a Pan, Ranma y las Sailor ... Karnak se había colocado al lado de ellos

\- Karnak! - le dice Akane - quienes son ellos?

\- Ellos mi querida Isis - contesta Karnak - son aquellos que me permitieron encontrar a la elegida para que tomaras posesión de su cuerpo ... son aquellos que me sacaron de la dimensión fantasma y me ayudaron a encontrar la Gema de la Luna Oscura con la cual tu debías vengar a las asesinas del principe Diamante ... tu prometido antes de que las sailor scouts lo mataran!

\- La Familia Black Moon! - dice Luna - pero ... eso quiere decir que ... Isis ..

\- Asi es - continua Karnak - ese era el objetivo del principe Diamante, pero ahora has actuado en contra de aquellos que nos ayudaron y te has aliado a Sailor Moon a quien debías destruir ... pero aun puedes cambiar de parecer ... solo debemos inclinarnos ante ellos y reconocerlos como nuestros amos

\- Eso jamás! - dice Akane - ya te dije que no necesito a nadie para tomar posesión del Milenio de Plata! y no me he aliado con Sailor Moon ... solo evite que ese monstruo de Cooler nos destruyera!

\- Silencio ustedes dos! - grita uno de ellos de piel azulada - creen acaso que me interesa su precioso Milenio de Plata? solo necesitabamos la reacción del anillo de la Luna Oscura para poder abrir el portal desde el Templo del Tiempo

\- Que dices? - pregunta Akane

\- Mi querida Isis ... no lo recuerdas porque hasta ese momento solo te interesaba ocupar un cuerpo pero solo tu eras capaz de usar el anillo ... debo reconocer que la personalidad de la elegida es muy fuerte y ha ido dominando la ambición y el deseo de venganza de Isis pero eso no cambia nada ... ahora solo me interesa una cosa ...

Su mirada siniestra se dirige a Pan quien siente escalofríos "no puede ser ... se parece mucho al Supremo Kaiosama"

\- Se lo que piensas chiquilla ... no sabes quien soy pero yo si se quien eres tu ... asi que tu eres la nieta del poderoso Son Goku e hija de Gohan?

\- Como sabes de mi abuelito y de mi padre?

\- Muy sencillo ... tu padre me derrotó una vez ... era menor que tu ... poco despues de la batalla contra Cell ... acaso no te lo contó tu padre?

\- Un momento ... el torneo interplanetario ... entonces tu eres ... Boujack!?

\- Respuesta correcta mi querida saiyajin

\- Pero como es posible? tu ...

\- Muerto? ... ya deberías saber que los kaiosamas somos inmortales

\- Que?! - dice Luna - el es un Kaiosama?! pero ...

\- Boujack - dice Pan - el es un Kaiosama malvado que fue encerrado por los Kaiosamas en el Planeta Kaio ... la destrucción del planeta lo liberó y fue a la tierra para hacer lo único que sabe hacer ... matar y destruir ... mi padre lo venció junto con sus secuaces!

\- Asi es mi querida niña - contesta Boujack - podría vengarme de tu padre en ti ahora ... pero le prometí a mi amigo que te daría una oportunidad ... no es cierto Wotan?

El gigante observa a Pan con ironía y se acerca ... Pan se pone en guardia

\- Asi que tu eres una saiyajin o por lo menos tienes sangre saiya ... te felicito por vencer a Cooler ... podría sentirme orgulloso también ya que tu y yo tenemos mucho en común

\- Si sirves a Boujack no tenemos nada en común! - le grita Pan

\- Oh! yo no sirvo a Boujack ... solo somos socios por el momento ... el tiene intereses comunes con la persona a quien sirvo ... si no intervine en la pelea antes fue solo para observarte y ya que venciste, pedirte que te nos unas

\- Debes de estar loco! jamas haría tal cosa!

\- No te lo suplicare ... pero deberías considerar mi oferta ... ya te dije que ambos compartimos mucho en comun ... el ansia de pelear, las cualidades guerreras ... la misma sangre ...

\- Que dices?!

\- Asi es pequeña saiya - le dice sarcástico Boujack - te presento a tu ancestro ... el origen de la raza saiyajin es el ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 20**

 *** Irminsul era un colosal tronco que estaba ubicado en el bosque sagrado en Wefstalia. Según la creencia de los pueblos sajones era el sostén del mundo y pilar de su religión. Carlomagno en guerra con los sajones y en un intento de convertirlos al cristianismo ordenó destruir Irminsul en el 772 y quemó el bosque sagrado. Pese a ello la guerra con los sajones duraría casi todo su reinado**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Lamento la demora, les aviso que en mas o menos una semana les traigo los capitulos 21-22 y 23-24, por el momento, hasta luego y...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	11. Capitulo 21 - Capitulo 22

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Aqui estoy, con los capitulos del 21 al 24, disfrutenlos...**_

 **Capitulo 21**

 **El Desafío**

En Asgard ...

Mana contemplaba a todos que la miraban intrigados ... ella les dedica una sonrisa

\- Gracias - les dice - lamento que todo esto haya pasado pero no ha sido en vano

\- Que no ha sido en vano dices? - exclama Burgun - dos dioses guerreros han muerto, Asgard ha sido destruido y ese monstruo se ha llevado a Balmurg!

\- Burgun - dice Hilda - la destrucción de Asgard no es importante ... es solo estructura que puede volver a levantarse ... lamentablemente la muerte de Gunther y Alboin y de tantos otros no pudo evitarse pero fue el resultado de la batalla contra los guerreros de hielo la cual ya ha terminado

\- Pero que me dices de la Balmurg? - vuelve a decir Burgun - la espada de Odín esta en manos de nuestros enemigos y es obvio que son mucho mas poderosos que nosotros ... jamás podremos vencerlos mientras tengan esa espada

\- El objetivo de Gillveig no somos nosotros Burgun - le dice Mana - de ser asi ya los habrían matado pero como pudiste ver se fueron

\- Si - dice Aioros - pero se olvidaron de algo ... al traidor de Krisnar! ahora pagarás por esto

Aioros da un paso hacia Krisnar pero Mana se le interpone

\- No lo protejas Mana! - le reclama

\- Aioros - le contesta - por favor ... ya no mas violencia ... se que lo que hizo Krisnar fue terrible pero ustedes tambien lo vieron luchar contra los gigantes de hielo ... es obvio que esta arrepentido

\- Eso no cambia las cosas - dice Ikki - casi mata a Fler

\- Pero Fler esta bien - contesta Mana - el mal que pudo haber causado al final no se concretó

\- No necesito que me defiendas Mana! - le dice Krisnar - si piensan que me arrojare a sus pies implorando piedad se equivocan

\- Basta! - dice Hilda - soy yo quien debe juzgar la conducta de Krisnar y por ahora me fiare de tu palabra Mana ... por favor ... es obvio que sabes algo mas que nosotros no sabemos

\- Si - contesta Mana - hablé con el Supremo Kaiosama durante mi estadía aqui ... la pérdida de la Balmurg fue necesaria por ahora ...

\- A que te refieres? - le dice Thor

\- El interés de Gillveig son dos ... para uno de ellos necesita a la Balmurg y ahora se cual es su objetivo

\- De que hablas - dice Ikki

\- Los gigantes de hielo al igual que ustedes creyeron que yo era Freya ... pero no es así ... la Balmurg es la única arma que puede destruir la esencia de Freya y ese es el objetivo de Gillveig

\- Destruir a Freya ... pero porque?

\- No lo se exactamente ... esta relacionado con lo que el ancestro del Supremo Kaiosama actual le pidió a Odín

Cerca de Tokio ...

Pan se queda desconcertada ante la revelación de Boujack ... ese gigante era su ancestro? "no ... eso no es posible"

\- Estas mintiendo! - le dice - que tengo yo que ver con este sujeto?!

\- Algo muy simple mi querida niña - le contesta sarcástico - acaso no te han contado nunca cual es el origen de los saiyajin?

\- De que hablas? los saiyajin son de otro planeta que estaba en otra dimensión diferente a esta!

\- Acaso olvidas que ese planeta estaba gobernado por otra raza que los saiyajin exterminaron?

\- Los Tsufuro ...

\- Asi es ... tu raza mi querida saiya solo es un producto de laboratorio ... los Tsufuro estaban en un momento de quiebre de su civilización ... por cual lado se inclinarían? hacia la unión para formar parte de la fraternidad universal o ... autoerigirse ellos mismos en dioses a través de un desenfrenado avance de su ciencia ... solo les dieron un empujoncito ... siempre hay formas ... una leve inspiración para que crearan un ADN muy especial que lo insertaron en células reproductivas ... fue asi como nació el primer saiya

\- Que dices?

\- Claro que esa pequeña inspiración partió de un modelo de ADN ... la de el ... de Wotan ... no te sientes honrada? siglos de existencia saiyajin esta en el ... ambos son el resultado de generaciones que los separan

\- Estas mintiendo!

\- Como puedes entender entonces la existencia de una raza como la saiya? mirate ... eres poderosa pero solo eres una chiquilla ... comparate con estos humanos ... ninguno de ellos posee ni poseera los poderes que tu tienes pese a que eres mayormente humana ... la diferencia la da el gen que compartes con Wotan ... el gen que los humanos del mundo donde existieron los Evangelion llamaron "el factor omega"

\- No ...

\- Porque crees que el principe Vegeta se quitó la vida autodestruyéndose? para destruir a Tanatos? ... no ... lo hizo porque comprendió quien era el realmente ... solo un producto! crees que alguien tan orgulloso como Vegeta lo hubiese soportado? Los saiya son solo eso ... un producto que se volvió contra sus creadores a quienes exterminaron ... como crees que una raza tan poderosa como la saiya era tan estúpida? su evolución fue antinatural!

\- No!

\- Jaja! es inútil que lo niegues!Freezer los destruyó comprendiendo eso ... solo era una raza estúpida que cumplió su propósito ... los Tsufuro hubiesen llegado lejos de no ser por los saiyas ... ahora comprendes a Bebi?

\- Nooo! Ahhhhhh!

En un relámpago Pan se transforma en SSJ2 y se lanza contra Boujack y Wotan ...

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro y Merlín volaban a baja altura pese a la oscuridad ... ya amanecía cuando llegaron a un lugar que le señaló Merlín para bajar

\- Si ... - le dice Merlín - este es el lugar ... lo sientes?

\- Siento como si ... algo estuviese vivo aqui - contesta Lisandro

\- Es cierto ... hay una esencia viva que ha permanecido incólume durante milenios ... espera aqui

Merlín se aleja y se detiene en un lugar ... luego comienza a recitar una serie de letanías y hacer una serie de signos con las manos ... alrededor del lugar las cosas comienzan a cambiar ... de pronto emerge un gigantesco tronco rodeado de una serie de luces ... a Lisandro le pareció percibir un rostro en el tronco ...

Cerca de Tokio ...

Pan comienza a atacar furiosamente a Wotan y Boujack lanzándole una serie de golpes que estos eluden y contraatacan con otra serie rápida de golpes que Pan alcanza a esquivar. luego se desata una serie de disparos de energía hacia Pan que ella elude volando a gran velocidad, contraatacando con las suyas ... Las sailor, Ranma, Akane y los gatos observaban sorprendidas la nueva pelea que se había iniciado

\- Maldita sea! - dice Rei - cuando creímos que se había terminado, todo vuelve a comenzar!

\- esos tipos parecen ser tan fuertes como Cooler y son dos! - dice Mina

\- Se los dije! - exclama Ranma - esa chica nos ha traido estos problemas! ambos la conocen!

\- No lo creo asi - dice Luna - ese tal Boujack dijo que necesitaba el anillo de Isis para provocar esa reacción de la que habló para dominar el Templo del Tiempo ... hay algo que se ha iniciado por algo o alguien y solo ha buscado a los guerreros mas poderosos que pudo encontrar para usarlos ... es obvio que solo podían ser los rivales de Pan y de los suyos!

En ese momento Ami se recupera y contempla sorprendida la pelea

\- Que sucedió? - dice atontada - y ... Cooler ... Ryoga!

Rei la sujeta antes de que se levante y la sostiene con fuerza

\- Ami! tienes que escucharme! Ryoga, Darien y Michiru ... estan muertos ... lo entiendes! y no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo! a Cooler ya lo hemos destruido pero ahora esa chica Pan esta combatiendo con dos rivales tanto o mas fuertes que Cooler ... tenemos que estar en nuestros cabales para poder ayudarla o estaremos perdidos ... Lita y Haruka estan mal heridas y posiblemente mueran ... lo entiendes! tenemos que seguir peleando!

Ami la mira desconcertada pero luego su mirada adquiere firmeza

\- Si - le dice - te entiendo ... esto no termina

Rei luego se vuelve hacia Serena y tambien la levanta del suelo

\- Reacciona Serena! te necesitamos! ya demostraste que de todas nosotras tu eres quien puede vencerlos! trata de estar en tus cinco sentidos! no podemos hacer nada mas que mantenernos vivas! hay que ayudar a Pan!

Serena la queda mirando fijamente y luego su mirada adquiere otro brillo ... coge la piedra lunar con firmeza

\- Lo se Rei ... hagámoslo por Michiru, Ryoga y ... Darien

Ranma y Akane contemplan la pelea mientras ayudan a Ukyo a reanimarse

\- Tenemos que hacer que Pan acople su estilo de pelea al nuestro - dice Akane - las sailor scouts no pueden con esa velocidad y creo que nosotros tampoco

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa - dice Ranma - creo que aunque Pan esta luchando con todo su poder ... esos tipos no se estan esforzando ...

En el aire, Pan eleva su poder nuevamente retumbando la tierra ... y ataca a Boujack y a Wotan, conteniendo simultáneamente todos sus ataques consiguiendo tenerlos a raya ... ambos toman distancia de Pan y Boujack ríe

\- Eso mi querida chiquilla! eres mas fuerte que tu padre cuando luche con el! pero no creas que estas en una posición ventajosa ... nosotros somos dos ...

\- No importa! asi sean tres o cuatro los venceré!

\- Jaja! dejame terminar ... yo abandono ... me canse de jugar y es hora de que esto termine ... ya que has desdeñado el ofrecimiento de Wotan no perderé mas el tiempo contigo ... mis objetivos son otros y no una batalla contigo ... creí que sería divertido pero no estoy para perder el tiempo ... cuando a quien quiero es a tu padre

\- Que dices?

\- Jaja! pobre chiquilla ... este mundo no me interesa ... solo requeríamos el poder del anillo de Isis y el de la Piedra Lunar ... ahora que nos ha traicionado Isis, la mataré y le quitare su anillo lo mismo que a Sailor Moon ... con ellas podremos llegar a tu plano de existencia para encontrar a sailor saturn ... para ese entonces tu estarás muerta junto con todo este ridículo mundo!

\- No piensas que te lo permitiré

\- Sigues soñando ... Wotan ... mejor terminala .. de una vez

Wotan en eso se acerca a Pan y la contempla

\- Pobre pequeña ... francamente es una lástima ... asi que ese es el poder del SSJ ... pues bien ... que te parece esto! AHHHH!

El ki de Wotan estalla y genera un enorme poder ... Pan retrocede asustada al ver a Wotan rodeado de un aurea energética muy parecida a la suya, aunque el color de su pelo no había cambiado ya que siempre había sido rubio

"no puede ser! ... ese nivel es parecido al de mi abuelito como SSJ3 y tal vez mas fuerte!"

\- Lo ves pequeña? - le dice Wotan - cuando ustedes elevan su poder es solo para regresar a sus origenes ... por eso su pelo cambia de color y su musculatura se hace mas pronunciada ... el pelo largo es propio de nosotros asi como el color rubio ... somos parte de una misma esencia ... aunque es interesante ver el cambio en una entidad femenina

\- No! jamas lo aceptaré! no!

Pan ataca furiosamente pero Wotan la elude facilmente y la golpea ... Pan se recupera y ataca nuevamente pero sin resultados ... los demás contemplaban impasibles el combate

\- Se acabo chicas - dice Ami - ese sujeto es mucho mas fuerte que Pan ... es imposible que lo venza ... es mas ... dudo mucho que resista mas tiempo

\- No! - dice Rei - no hay que rendirse! atacaremos a un tiempo! no podemos darnos por vencidas!

Pero las sailor contemplan la paliza que le estaban dando a Pan ... esta seguía atacando pero Wotan contiene todos sus ataques y la golpea ... Boujack se lanza tambien y golpea a Pan que se sentía cada vez mas débil

\- No es posible Rei - dice Mina - Ese sujeto Cooler apenas se esforzó en vencernos, solo Pan podía con el y ahora ese tal Wotan esta venciendo facilmente a Pan ...

Los golpes se sucedían y no le permitían a Pan contraatacar ... un feroz golpe de Wotan en el estomago vuelve su pelo a la normalidad ... Pan trata de reaccionar pero es golpeada ... aun asi Pan se mantiene en el aire y trata de generar una onda de energía pero Boujack se interpone y genera una poderosa energía que impacta en Pan derribándola ... cae a tierra pero aun asi se levanta ... Boujack se lanza hacia ella y la golpea con violencia lanzándola lejos y haciendo un surco en la tierra hasta detenerse

\- Se acabó chiquilla - rie Boujack - seré yo quien acabará contigo!

\- Besos del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

\- Mokuo Takabisha!

\- Saeta Llameante de Marte!

\- Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

Los ataques le dan de lleno a Boujack pero al disiparse los efectos contemplan a Boujack ileso ...

\- Que? - exclama Mina - no le hicimos nada!

\- Jaja! - rie Boujack - estupidas chiquillas ... acaso piensan que soy Cooler? los kaiosamas somos inmunes ante los ataques mágicos de esa magnitud! ... luego me encargare de ustedes preciosas y les aseguro que la pasaremos bien ...

De la mano de Boujack sale una poderosa energía que va directo hacia Pan y estalla a su contacto ... cuando se disipa la humareda la sonrisa de Boujack se borra de su cara ... Pan estaba ilesa y una energía la rodeaba ...

\- Un Escudo AT! solo puede ser ...

Al lado de Pan estaba Rei Ayanami ...

En Asgard ...

Mana y los demás caballeros estaban frente a frente ... todos estaban intrigados sobre o que había dicho Mana

\- Recuerdo eso - dice Hilda - hace miles de años el Supremo Ro Kaioshin estuvo aqui para hablar con Odin y pedirle algo ... no se exactamente que pero tenía algo que ver con Freya ... como es que lo sabes?

\- El Supremo kaiosama me lo dijo - contesta Mana - su ancestro se lo comunicó poco antes de su sacrificio como parte de lo que tenía que hacer ...

"a diferencia de los demas dioses cuyas esencias estuvieron a merced del destino, la de Freya fue entregada al Supremo Ro Kaioshin para que reencarne en el momento adecuado ... es por eso que se lo pidió especialmente a Odin quien podía hacerlo ... la esencia de Freya fue llevada a un plano de existencia distinto a este donde permaneció en reposo y preparación para su nueva vida"

"El momento se dió pero eso ya escapaba a los Kaiosamas ... sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Maijin Buu que absorbió a casi todos los Supremos Kaiosamas antes de ser detenido ... la esencia de Freya vovió a este plano de existencia pero no tenía quien la proteja ... no se ... ni siquiera el Supremo Kaiosama actual lo sabe ... pero Freya buscó donde reencarnar para poder comenzar una nueva etapa ... El supremo Ro Kaioshin la buscó después de la última batalla contra Maijin Buu donde Son Goku lo destruyó ... pero no tuvo éxito ... antes de desaparecer le dejo instrucciones al nuevo SK"

\- Pero ... porque es tan importante Freya - pregunta Ikki

\- No lo se - contesta Mana - o ... tal vez si ... o tal vez por algo que ella va a hacer ... creo que ahora lo veo mas claro ... pero para poder buscar a Freya se necesitaba a Balmurg que es lo único que puede destruirla ... Freya debe ser preservada pero para ello necesitabamos que Gillveig utilize a la Balmurg para localizarla

\- Eso no nos da ninguna ventaja Mana - le dice Burgun

\- Tenemos algo que ellos no saben ... la Gema de la Valkiria ... ella puede seguir a la Balmurg ... no solamente esta Gema podía despertarla ... era necesario el sacrificio de la Valkiria Sagrada cuya sangre podía liberar la espada ... esa era Fler

\- pero ... - dice Hilda

\- Fler lo sabía Hilda ... no te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que se opondrían ... era arriesgado pero todo ha salido bien ... ahora debemos dar el siguiente paso ... evitar que Gillveig asesine a Freya ..

Cerca de Tokio

Rei estaba al lado de Pan ante la mirada sorprendida de Boujack y de las sailor ...

\- Pepepero - dice Rei Hino - quien es ella?!

\- Otra chica superpoderosa me imagino - dice Ranma - es que no hay ya hombres fuertes en el universo?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Goten aterriza al lado de Rei ... Boujack vuelve a sonreir

\- Vaya, vaya - dice - me imagino que tu debes ser Rei Ayanami ... el clon de Lilith y tu debes de ser Goten ... el hijo menor de Son Goku que vienen al rescate ... jaja! me imagino que los debió traer el Supremo kaiosama ... no es cierto?

Como respuesta, Goten se transforma en SSJ, lo que deja atónitas a las sailor

\- No quisiera pecar de optimista pero creo que llegaron los refuerzos chicas - dice Rei

\- Lo que sea ... el chico es muy guapo - dice Mina

\- Es absurdo - dice Ranma - ese chico no es mas fuerte que Pan y la otra chica no emite ningún ki ... pero hay un ki atras de nosotros

Todos voltean y contemplan a un ser de rostro azulado y orejas puntiagudas, muy parecido a Boujack pero con largo traje a modo de hábito ... era Kiwishin

\- Parece ser amigo de Boujack! - grita Rei poniéndose en guardia

\- Esperen! - dice Luna - no ... el es ... el Supremo Kaiosama

Boujack contempla por un instante sorprendido a Kiwishin y luego se rie

\- Jaja! asi que al fin nos volvemos a ver ... me habían dicho que te fusionaste con Kiwito pero dejame decirte que te ves mas ridículo que antes!

\- Y tu Boujack ... no has cambiado ... sigues siendo la imagen de la decadencia de alguien que lo tuvo todo pero que no lo consideró suficiente

\- Vete al diablo con tus sermones ridículos! jaja! ... creiste que alguien como yo se contentaría con esa estúpida tarea de velar por el Universo? de preocuparme por esas razas inferiores cuando nosotros somos de naturaleza superior y ellas deben servirnos y no al reves?

\- No eres el primero ni el último en pensar asi ... solo eres un fracasado mas Boujack

\- Idiota! te hare tragar tus palabras ya que tu has fracasado, comenzando por volver aqui ... sin la protección de los Guerreros Z no eres nada ... jamás podrás enfrentarme a mi y a Wotan con estos patéticos guerreros que has traido contigo!

\- Solo eso Boujack? solo soltaras tus instintos destructivos para liquidarnos? ... que pena ... creí que te gustaban los desafíos

\- De que hablas?

\- La lucha practicamente la has ganado aqui ... aun quedamos nosotros y aunque nos venzas tendrás que enfrentarte a Gohan y a Uub que son tanto o mas fuertes que Wotan ... te doy la oportunidad de que puedas entrar nuevamente a nuestro plano de existencia ... si vences ... tu serás el nuevo Supremo Kaiosama

\- Que estas diciendo?

\- Eres peleador no? demuestralo en un combate sin reglas y que gane el mejor ... aqui hay guerreros ... el premio ... el que tu escojas

Boujack se quedó pensativo y por un largo instante guardó silencio para luego esbozar una sonrisa y después lanzar una carcajada

\- Jajajaja! sabía que esto no podría ser tan decepcionante! gracias oh! Supremo Kaiosama por este momento de diversión! tienes razón ... no sería divertido si solo los mato ... eso es inevitable pero le pondremos algo de emoción ... jaja!

\- Un momento Boujack! - le dice Wotan - ese no era el plan y no tenemos tiempo para juegos!

\- Mi querido Wotan ... el tiempo es un decir ... estamos a punto de lograr algo grande con el mínimo esfuerzo ... te lo imaginas? ... no ... claro que no ... no sabes de lo que estamos hablando pero ya te darás cuenta ... y no te preocupes por el tiempo ... Gillveig lo controla y eso es algo que ahora nos sobra ... vamos ... confía en mi ... será divertido

Boujack sigue riéndose y contempla a las sailor, a la caida Pan, a Goten, a Rei y a Ranma a quien observa por un rato ...

\- De acuerdo Supremo Kaiosama ... pero yo pondré las reglas y los trofeos ... serán tres combates ... el primer premio será la Gema de la Luna Oscura y la Piedra Lunar ...

\- Que?! - dicen las sailor en coro

\- Callense idiotas ... esto ya no depende de ustedes y aprovechen la oportunidad que tienen para vivir un poco mas! ... el segundo premio será Sailor Saturn ... deberás entregármela cuando pierdas ... y el tercero ... serás tu Supremo Kaiosama ... tu y tu título pasaran a ser mios ... si no te mato ... me conformaré con que seas mi esclavo

Todos guardan silencio sin saber que decir

\- Ahora ... yo elegiré a los contrincantes - continua Boujack

\- Eso no es justo - dice Kiwishin - yo elegiré a los mios y tu a los tuyos

\- O aceptas o no hay trato! tu no eres divertido y no sabes elegir ... veamos ... mi primer campeón será Karnak ... verdad Karnak?

Karnak asiente pero preocupado por el rival que le toque

\- No te preocupes Karnak ... tendrás un rival a tu medida ... este será ... esta chica pelirroja

\- Ranma!? - dice Ukyo ya recuperado - no ... el jamás podrá ...

\- No hay elección! - vuelve a decir Boujack - el segundo campeón ... sere yo mismo ... y pelearé contigo chico saiyajin (mirando a Goten)

"Esto no es lo que pensaba" se dice Kiwishin "esta eligiendo a aquellos que sabe que no podrían vencerlo"

\- Y el tercer campeón será obviamente Wotan ... y peleara contra la pobrecita nieta de Son Goku ... si se recupera claro ... espero que conserves las habilidades curativas de Kiwito

\- No se si sentirme aliviada u ofendida de que no nos elijan - dice Rei Hino

\- Esto no es justo Boujack! - le dice Kiwishin

\- Quien dijo que lo sería? - se burla Boujack - tu dijiste que gane el mejor ... y para eso no necesita condiciones justas ... pero para que veas que soy buen deportista ... permitiré que cada uno elija un acompañante ...claro ... no hay mucho para escoger ... pero lamentablemente no hay guerreros de oferta solamente desahuciados ... jaja! ah! otra cosa que me olvidaba ... tienen 24 horas para prepararse

\- 24 horas!? - exclama Goten - estas loco?

\- Lo toman o lo dejan! jaja! y para que no se preocupen de que este pobre mundo sufra daños ... la pelea será en el Planeta Supremo ... ya que este mundo desaparecerá en este momento!

\- No! - grita Serena

\- Demasiado tarde! - dice Kiwishin - rápido! Rei ... toma a Pan ... Goten! ayudanos con los caidos ... pronto!

El agujero negro en el cielo comienza a crecer y ocupa todo el cielo ... todo comienza a desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad ... en Tokio todos observaban el fenómeno ... en Nerima, Kasumi y Nabiki contemplaban el fenómeno desde su casa ... en Juuban, en las ruinas del templo Hikawa, Nodoka, Soun, Gemma, Cologne y Hapossai también observaban ...

\- Maestro - dice Soun - que es eso?

\- Es el fin discípulo ... espero que cuando nos sumerjamos en la nada ... la esperanza no se pierda para el resto del Universo ..

Lejos de alli Boujack seguía sonriendo triunfante mirando a sus oponentes

\- Les aconsejo que se marchen ... jaja! nos vemos en 24 horas que van contando asi que sincronizen sus relojes .. jaja! - rie Boujack antes de desaparecer junto con Wotan

Kiwishin consigue abrir un portal por el cual pasan Rei Ayanami cargando a Pan, Goten levantó a Haruka cuidadosamente y Kiwishin a Mousse y Lita, mientras Ranma cargaba a Shampoo ... Serena se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo de Darien

\- No! quiero quedarme aqui! no puedo dejar a Darien!

\- Esta muerto Serena! no perdamos el tiempo! vámonos! - le grita Rei y a la fuerza, junto con Mina y Ami la llevan hacia el portal ... Ami contempla el cuerpo de Ryoga por última vez ...

Todos penetran el portal y este se cierra en el preciso momento que la oscuridad cubre toda la Tierra ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 21**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **La verdad sobre Freya**

En algun lugar entre el tiempo y el espacio ...

Un portal se abre y de el emergen varias figuras ... era Kiwishin que llevaba a dos cuerpos, lo mismo que Goten y Rei Ayanami que llevaban tambien otros cuerpos ... luego aparecen Ranma y las sailor ... todos con una cara de desanimo y abatimiento

\- Donde estamos? - pregunta Luna

\- Estamos en el Planeta Supremo - le contesta Kiwishin - a millones de años luz de ... lo que fue la Tierra

Ranma al escucharlo pega un salto y lo encara

\- Porque!? - le grita - que les hemos hecho a ustedes!? porque no pudieron evitarlo?! porque nos trajeron sus luchas!? porque mi mundo ya no existe!?

\- Calmate Ranma - le dice Isis - Akane - el no es culpable de esto ... la culpa es realmente mia ... después de escucharlo he estado recordando ... ahora soy Isis pero también soy Akane y es la personalidad de Akane la que se ha venido imponiendo ... yo les ayude a entrar en el Palacio del Tiempo para que se apoderaran de el ... fue poco después que nos separamos Ranma ... quien me secuestró fue un emisario de ellos ...

\- Entiendo lo que sientes Ranma - le dice Kiwishin - pero esta lucha es una lucha de todos ... los seres que utilizan a Boujack y Wotan lo hacen para sus fines que es el de destruir todos los planos de existencia y toda forma viviente como la nuestra ... lamentablemente en esta lucha hay pérdidas

\- Es fácil decirlo! - le dice Mina - pero no solo hemos perdido amigos! lo hemos perdido todo! nuestras familias y hogares! todo lo que conocimos, así como nuestro futuro en el Milenio de Plata!

\- Lo se - le dice Kiwishin - y lo siento ... no contaba con perder el Palacio del Tiempo ...

\- Que sucedió con Sailor Plut? - le dice Luna

\- Ella fue destruida ... ahora se que por Boujack o por algun otro que obedecen a los mismos amos

\- De que amos habla? - le pregunta Artemis

\- A los habitantes primigenios del Caos ... ellos nos han estado acechando siempre tratando de ocupar estos espacios de existencia ... ustedes libraron su batalla contra ellos aqui ... cuando derrotaron a Sailor Galaxia dominada por las semillas del Caos ... nosotros lo hicimos cuando luchamos contra Maijin Buu ...

\- Asi? - le dice Ranma - y porque no pudieron con ese Wotan?

\- Porque a Maijin Buu lo destruyó el abuelo de Pan ... Son Goku quien ya no esta entre nosotros ... es una historia larga pero a lo que iba es que aquellos seres van atacando otros planos de existencia ... en este momento han concebido un plan para poder romper el sello que los separa de este plano ... por eso necesitan a Sailor Saturn y a Isis

\- Porque a ellas? - pregunta Luna

\- Porque Hotaru representa la destrucción de las formas de vida ... para eso la necesitan ... ella puede generar la reacción que estan esperando ... el anillo de Isis y la Piedra Lunar le dará el poder necesario para romper el sello

\- Donde esta Hotaru ahora?

\- En otro plano de existencia ... a salvo ... ahora tenemos poco tiempo ... vamos a sanar a tus compañeras ... Goten, trajistes las semillas del ermitaño?

\- Si ... pero solo he traido cinco

\- Solo cinco?

\- No habían mas ..

\- Bueno ... creo que Uranus y Jupiter estan mas graves, dáselas a ellas ... yo curare a Pan y luego a los otros dos

\- Este ... - dice Mina - les sugiero que le den de comer esa semilla a Lita primero ...

En Asgard ...

Mana seguía hablando con los caballeros y dioses guerreros

\- Mana - le pregunta Aioros - quien eres realmente?

\- Ustedes ya lo saben

\- Ninguno de nosotros ha podido enfrentar a los gigantes de hielo y tu si

\- Me estoy descubriendo a mi misma Aioros ... las cosas surgen solas y actuo instintivamente

\- No esperabamos esto Mana - le dice Ikki - pero dejame decirte que confío en ti ... creo que debemos tratar de encontrar a Gillveig y recuperar la Balmurg

\- No ... la Balmurg no la vamos a recuperar - dice Mana

\- Que dices?

\- Escuchen ... el interés de Gillveig es romper el sello que impide que los primordiales entren a nuestro plano de existencia ... ese es su primer objetivo ... el segundo ... destruir a Freya

\- Porque?

\- No lo se ... pero solo se que pueden hacerlo con Balmurg ... ustedes y ellos pensaron que era yo ... ahora ya saben que no pero el engaño ha permitido ganar tiempo ... Gillveig ahora tratará de encontrarla y la Balmurg la ayudará ... confía en tener éxito ya que con la Balmurg puede romper el sello pero su mayor interés es acabar con Freya

\- Mana - le dice Hilda - entonces por eso preservaste la Gema de la Valkiria? gracias a ella tu puedes saber donde esta Balmurg

\- Mas que eso ... si sale de nuestro plano de existencia la Gema permitirá seguir a la espada

\- Piensas ir? - le vuelve a decir Hilda - solo una puede portarla

\- No ... tenemos que encontrar a Gillveig

\- Sugiero entonces que tratemos de ayudar a los caidos - dice Ikki - e ir en su busqueda ... sabes donde empezar?

\- Yo lo se - dice Hilda - es en los abismos sin nombre ... en el centro del polo

Todos comienzan a ayudar a los demás ... Ikki veía a Sheena y reanimándola ya que estaba solo golpeada ... Aioros ayudaba a Kiki ... solo Krisnar estaba de pie ... Mana se le acerca

\- Krisnar ...

\- Que quieres?

\- Quiero que te nos unas

\- No ... sigo siendo un traidor a sus ojos

\- No a los mios

\- Estuvimos combatiendo ... lo recuerdas?

\- Lo que se es que trataste de protegerme ... a riesgo de tu vida ... toma

Mana estira la mano y le da la Gema de la Valkiria

\- Pero ... porque me la das?

\- Esta es tu oportunidad de resarcirte por el daño que pudiste causar ... tu te encargarás de proteger a Freya ... eres el único que puede hacerlo

\- Porque no se lo pides a los caballeros dorados?

\- Confío en ti

\- Estas segura?

\- Solo si me lo prometes ...

Krisnar se queda unos momentos en silencio y toma la gema

\- Una cosa mas - continua Mana - no le digas a nadie sobre esto ... deja que las cosas se sucedan solas

\- Esta bien ... que es lo que ocultas Mana?

\- Cuando vi a Gillveig me di cuenta quien es Freya ... yo tampoco lo sabía ... ahora lo se ... no quiero que los demas se enteren ... especialmente Ikki, Aioros y Sheena

\- Lo sabes? Quien es?

\- Su nombre es ... Asuka Langley Souhryu

En el Planeta Supremo

Goten hace masticar la semilla a Lita quien comienza a recuperarse

\- Que ... paso ... donde estoy?

Mina y Rei comienzan a explicarle lo que había pasado, mientras Goten le daba de masticar a Haruka la otra semilla ... por otra parte Kiwishin sanaba a Pan quien comienza a despertarse

\- Supremo Kaiosama? - pregunta sorprendida - que esta haciendo aqui? que sucedió?

\- Estamos a salvo por el momento Pan

\- Rei? Tío Goten? ... ustedes también vinieron!

En eso Haruka despierta y contempla todo con sorpresa ... antes que dijera una palabra, las sailor la rodean para controlarla

\- Haruka - le dice Luna - es mejor que te calmes y nos escuches

\- Que ... demonios es este lugar! que fue lo que sucedió? donde esta ... Michiru? ella .. no esta muerta ... verdad?

\- Lamentablemente ... es asi Haruka ... pero Cooler ha sido destruido ...

A grandes rasgos Luna le cuenta a Haruka lo sucedido quien escuchaba inexpresivamente ... Pan se acerca al grupo de las sailor

\- Lamento lo que paso - les dice Pan - yo ...

\- No Pan - le dice Luna - no fue tu culpa ... Cooler era mas poderoso de lo que jamás habíamos enfrentado

\- Si - le dice Rei Hino - diste tu mejor esfuerzo al igual que nosotras ... sin ayudarnos mutuamente no lo hubieramos vencido

Haruka se adelanta al grupo y contempla a Pan ...

\- Tu ... destruiste a Cooler? - le pregunta

\- Si ... pero fue gracias a Serena ...

\- De todos modos gracias ... Michiru ya ha sido vengada

\- No tienes porque darlas ... ayyyyy

En eso Pan cae al suelo por un golpe de Haruka ... Rei y Mina la sujetan mientras una furiosa Ayanami se le pone al frente

\- Oye! que diablos te pasa?! como te atreves a ...

\- Largate chiquilla o te daré otra a ti!

\- Solo inténtalo bruja!

\- Basta! - grita Serena - Haruka, no tenías derecho a hacer eso!

\- Eso fue por venir a nuestro mundo e involucrarnos en su lucha! si no fuese por ellos ... Michiru aún viviría!

Pan se levanta "sería su hermana? pero no se parecían ... parece que en este mundo las mujeres andan con mujeres"

\- Lo lamento - le dice Pan - no se que mas decir ...

\- Nada mas! - le grita Haruka - porque ahora tu y tus amigos no se van y nos dejan solas a solucionar nuestros asuntos? no los necesitamos! ahhh!

Haruka se toma la cabeza mientras todos voltean a ver a Akane quien había levantado su anillo

\- Akane! - le grita Rei Hino - no tienes derecho a ... ahhh!

\- Ya les dije que me llamo Isis! ... y es hora que se pongan razonables ... tal vez si las vuelvo a controlar ...

\- No lo hagas Akane - le grita Ranma - recuerda nuestro trato!

\- No lo olvido Ranma - dice Akane soltando su control sobre las sailor - solo quería ablandar a Uranus ... estas discusiones no nos llevan a nada ... por si lo han olvidado es mi mundo también y quiero recuperarlo

Haruka observaba con hostilidad a todos aquellos que consideraba extraños, para ella lo ùnico que contaba era que Michiru estaba muerta, el planeta destruido y la esperanza del Milenio de Plata perdido para siempre ... lo único que deseaba era que esos extraños se marcharan y dejar a las sailor buscar la solución ... pero se sentía atada por el anillo de Isis que le impedía expulsar a todos aquellos intrusos

Akane bajo la mano y libero la presión sobre Rei Hino y Haruka ... Pan estaba desconcertada y Kiwishin no sabía que decir ... en eso Goten se acerca al grupo con su mejor sonrisa

\- vamos chicas - les dice - unas jóvenes tan bonitas como ustedes no deben estar tan tristes ... todo tiene solución

\- En verdad lo crees? - le dice Mina con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Claro ... siempre hay solución

\- me refiero a que si somos bonitas ...

\- Mina! - le grita Rei molesta - la situación no se presta para coqueteos! escuchame amigo ... se que su intención es buena pero no estamos para palabras de aliento ... hemos perdido todo y ... la esperanza también ... todos nuestros seres queridos, nuestro hogar, nuestras ilusiones y sueños se han ido ... no tenemos ni siquiera un motivo para luchar ... lamento la reacción de Haruka pero la verdad es que todas nos sentimos asi ... solo queremos que esto termine ... como sea pero que termine

\- Oh vamos! - le dice Goten - tienen un motivo para luchar ... para recuperar lo que han perdido

\- De que hablas?

\- vamos ... dígaselo Supremo Kaiosama

\- Decirle que Goten? - le contesta el interpelado

\- No se haga - rie Goten - todo puede salvarse aun ... verdad?

\- Lo siento Goten pero eso no esta en mis manos

\- Porque dice eso? ... acaso olvida que cuando Maijin Buu destruyó nuestro mundo lo volvimos a reconstruir y resucitamos a los que el mató?

Todas las sailor, incluida Haruka además de Ranma levantaron la oreja al escuchar eso

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro y Merlín contemplaban el enorme tronco con rostro humano que había emergido de la tierra ... el primero en hablar es Merlín

\- Oh Irminsul! ... yo Merlín te saludo ... he invocado tu presencia porque requiero de tu ayuda

El rostro del tronco abre los ojos y contempla a ambos personajes frente a el ... de pronto habla con una voz afable pero con el pesado acento de los ancianos

\- Te recuerdo Merlín ... elfos y hadas me hablaban de ti y tus luchas por Broceliande ... despues decidí descansar ... cansado de las locuras de los hombres ... el murmullo de esta tierra me habla y me cuenta cosas ... oh! ahora lo se ... el fin de la humanidad ... la purificación de la tierra ... los elegidos ... la humanidad sucumbió victima de su propia soberbia ... ahora la tierra es un desierto pero esta dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo ...

\- Asi es Irminsul - le dice Merlín - pero la tierra no es fecunda ya ... los sobrevivientes estan sujetos a privaciones y tal vez sea el fin de todos modos

\- La tierra espera ... su flujo vital que tambien me da la vida aguarda Merlín ... aguarda el momento

\- Eso quiere decir que el Tercer Impacto no termina? - le dice Lisandro ... el viejo tronco lo observa con curiosidad

\- Jovencito - le dice - creo que debes de pedir permiso para hablar ... aunque noto algo muy especial en ti ... eres joven pero la sabiduría y el poder de siglos esta depositado en ti

\- Permiteme presentartelo - dice Merlín - su nombre es Lisandro ... el proviene de otro mundo muy parecido a este y esta aqui por algun motivo en especial ...

\- Un ser de otro mundo ... interesante ... pero diganme entonces ... que desean saber?

\- Irminsul ... desde hace milenios, los Centinelas nos confirieron el cuidado de nuestro mundo contra el mal encarnado en los primordiales ... los cambios en la tierra y las batallas que se dan en otros mundos nos involucran ... quiero preguntarte si el momento en que el sello se romperá se aproxima ...

\- Espera ... si ... asi es ... la tierra me cuenta y me dice que hay alteraciones ... alteraciones que afectara el equilibrio de los mundos y que impedirá la regeneración de la tierra ... debes de evitarlo Merlín ... asi como tu has despertado ... otros tambien lo han hecho ... se han dado cuenta de la situación y ahora conspiran y se preparan ... debes luchar ahora Merlín

\- Como he de hacerlo? ... donde empezar?

\- Broceliande Merlín ... ve ... este campeón que te acompaña sera tu espada ahora ... ve pronto Merlín ...

En otro lugar ...

Asuka descansaba nuevamente ... pese a que no había hecho nada se sentía agotada ... tal vez el tiempo se acortaba ... quería hablar con Hikari pero se sentía sin fuerzas para ir a buscarla ... prefirió esperar a que ella viniera y de paso si le pudiese preparar algo ... no había comido nada en todo el día y ya oscurecía ...

No tuvo que esperar mucho ... Hikari llega con algo de comida y contempla a Asuka que se hace la dormida ... deja la comida sobre la mesa y se acerca a la cama

\- Asuka?

Asuka se mueve y abre los ojos y contempla a Hikari

\- Te sientes bien? - le vuelve a decir Hikari

\- Hola ... no ... no me siento muy bien ... donde estabas?

\- Con Touji ... y Shinji

\- Como esta Shinji?

\- De eso quería hablarte ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... las sailor vieron con atención a Goten por lo que había dicho ..

\- Dijiste que ustedes reconstruyeron su mundo destruido y resucitaron a los muertos? - le pregunta Rei Hino

\- Claro ... y lo hemos hecho mas de una vez

\- Goten - le dice Rei Ayanami - mejor controla lo que dices ... eso no es así de sencillo ...

\- De que hablas? ... lo único que tenemos que hacer es ... oh no!

\- Que sucede? - le dice ansiosa Mina

\- las esferas del dragón ... ya no estan ... lo había olvidado

\- Esferas del dragón?

\- Si ... son siete esferas que reunidas podían invocar al dragón mítico y nos cumplía cualquier deseo ... fue asi como lo logramos

\- Y ... dices que ya no estan?

\- Si ... un momento ... las esferas de Nameku! esas estan activas! lo único que tenemos que hacer es ...

\- ya basta Goten! - le dice enojado Kiwishin - no hables apresuradamente! sabes que eso no es asi de simple! ellas no entienden de lo que estas hablando y les puedes dar falsas esperanzas

\- pero ...

\- Escucha Goten ... las esferas del dragón desaparecieron porque Sheng Long se dió cuenta de los efectos adversos que provocaba ... no puedes cambiar el orden natural de las cosas sin consecuencias ... mi ancestro se lo repitió muchas veces a ustedes ... ahora recuerda que las esferas invocan los poderes del dragón mítico de acuerdo a su plano de existencia ... Porunga no es de aqui y tal vez sus poderes no puedan remediar nada o tal vez si ... o quizás pueda suceder que provoques lo mismo que hizo aparecer a los siete dragones malignos ... sus efectos son impredescibles eso sin contar que los namekus no acepten entregártelas

\- No sea injusto! - le dice Serena - quiere decir que por su incertidumbre dejaremos las cosas como estan y lucharemos para salvar otros planos de existencia y dejar el nuestro destruido!? es usted un egoista! buaaa!

Todos se quedaron observando la forma de llorar de Serena ... al final a Rei Ayanami se le ocurre una idea para salvar la situación

\- Supremo kaiosama ... creo que el uso de las esferas no pueden ser descartadas ... pero para ello debemos de derrotar a Boujack ... no lo cree? despues veremos

\- Tienes razón Rei ... creo que lo mas urgente es afrontar este reto de vencer a Boujack ... escuchen .. se que les pareció extraño que haya incitado a Boujack a este torneo pero era la única forma de ganar tiempo ya que esa es una variable que ellos controlan

"sabía de las inclinaciones de Boujack a estos desafíos ... por eso le puse la idea en la cabeza porque sabía que aceptaría ... pero el no es tonto ... sabe que ganará en las condiciones actuales ... para el es divertido prolongar nuestra agonía asi que nos ha dado ese plazo"

\- Disculpeme que le interrumpa Supremo Kaiosama - le dice Luna - usted lo ha dicho ... en las condiciones actuales el vencerá ... No se de este joven Goten pero Ranma no es rival para Karnak y ya hemos visto que Wotan derrotó facilmente a Pan ... que le hace pensar que tenemos una oportunidad de salir airosos?

\- tenemos algo que el no sabe ... hay mucho que explicar pero esta batalla también se libra en otros planos de existencia ... el resultado en uno de ellos es el que espero y para eso debemos ganar tiempo ... solo asi venceremos definitivamente

\- Eso significa sacrificar a Ranma? - dice Ukyo

\- No ... pero eso es un riesgo y en las circunstancias actuales es un hecho pero es algo que podemos modificar ... como les dije hay algo con lo que Boujack no cuenta ... podemos entrenarlos a todos para que puedan afrontar esto ... Boujack juega sucio y ante cualquier inconveniente el cambiará las reglas del juego ... debemos prevenirnos ...

\- No contamos con tiempo - le dice Goten

\- te equivocas ... no olvides que deje a Kaiosama en la habitación del Tiempo ... ahora solo tengo que comunicarme con el y abrir un portal en este lugar ... por eso hice sellar la puerta desde el templo de kamisama ... los que pelearan podrán entrenarse allí

\- Un momento - le dice Goten - usted sabe que aun para los saiyajin estar en la Habitación del Tiempo es duro ... esta chica Ranma ... tal vez sera mejor que yo la acompañe ...

\- Ni lo pienses - le dice Rei Ayanami

\- Solo sera una hora ...

\- Eso cuentaselo a otra ...

\- No se peleen - dice Kiwishin - lo he estado pensando ... aunque Kaiosama este allí sera mejor que entren en parejas para que se apoyen ... Pan y Ranma entraran primero ...

\- Yo? - dice Pan - pero por cuanto tiempo ...

\- para nosotros serán 6 horas Pan ... luego entrará Goten por otras 6 horas ... lo hara con ... una de las sailor ...

\- Ni lo sueñe - dice Rei

\- vamos Rei ... esto es serio ... para un humano normal es imposible superar la hora en esa habitación ... luego entraremos Sailor Moon y yo ... los demás turnos se estableceran a como nos pongamos de acuerdo ... esta bien por ustedes?

Las sailor se miraron unas a otras "si es la única forma de recuperar lo que perdimos" piensa Rei Hino "ojala me toque ir a mi con Goten" piensa Mina "Espero que ese Supremo Kaiosama no sea un aprovechado" piensa Serena ...

\- Aceptamos Supremo Kaiosama - dice Luna - nosotras nos pondremos de acuerdo de como nos turnamos

\- No cuenten conmigo! - dice Haruka - solucionarè esto a mi manera!

\- por favor Haruka - le dice Ami - es una posibilidad para todos

\- No confío en ellos!

\- No se preocupen - añade Kiwishin - es imposible que todas entren asi que mientras esperamos podemos conversar y tratar de solucionar sus dudas ... solo tengan paciencia ... bueno ... estoy comunicándome con Kaiosama ... el portal se abrirá por unos segundos ... asi que Ranma y pan esten listas

Pan se adelanta y contempla a Kiwishin

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le dice - es cierto? ... ese tal Boujack me dijo algo horrible sobre Wotan y los saiyajin ...

\- Lo siento Pan ... yo no lo sabía hasta que mi ancestro me lo contó ... no quería decirtelo ... pero habla con Kaiosama ... el sabe la historia

\- De que hablas Pan? - le pregunta Goten

\- Te lo contare yo - le dice Kiwishin - ahora dejenme concentrarme

En eso una luz aparece y Pan coge de la mano a Ranma y la jala hacia la luz

\- Oye sueltame! - le dice Ranma

\- Vamos pelirroja sera divertido! - le contesta Pan

Ambas entran a la luz y esta desaparece ... todas se quedan en silencio pero la primera en reaccionar es Ukyo

\- Porque tenían que ir a ese lugar y no entrenar aquí?

\- Es que asi ganamos tiempo - le contesta Goten

\- A que te refieres?

\- Oh? lo siento no se los dije - dice Kiwishin - es que en ese lugar .. el tiempo de un día aqui representa un año allí adentro ...

\- QUEEE! - exclamaron al unísono todos ...

\- Si ... es una dimensión etérea donde el tiempo transcurre mas rapidamente ... una hora aquí son 15 días adentro ...

\- Me esta diciendo que Ranma estará 3 meses con esa chica solos! - le grita Ukyo

\- No exactamente ... Kaiosama estará con ellos ... cual es el problema?

\- Usted no nos dijo eso!

\- Es algo que siempre se me olvida ...

\- pero mas importante son las condiciones que existen allí - dice Goten - son condiciones muy extremas ... puede haber un clima agradable pero puede pasar del frío al calor ... puede congelarse todo y en un instante ser tan abrasador como un volcán ... la gravedad puede ser normal o ausente ... pero de un momento a otro puede aumentar de 10 a 50 veces ... tienes que desarrollar una gran capacidad física y mental para tolerarlo

\- Tiene que sacarlo de allí! - le grita Akane a Kiwishin

\- No puedo hacer eso - le contesta - una vez que se entra solo se saldrá en el tiempo establecido ... además es necesario que Ranma se entrene para enfrentar a Karnak ... cual es el problema? ... Pan la cuidara bien

\- Ese es el problema - murmura Rei Hino

\- A que te refieres? - le pregunta Rei Ayanami

\- A que Ranma ... es hombre ...

\- QUE!? - gritan Kiwishin, Rei y Goten a un tiempo

 **Fin del Capítulo 22**


	12. Capitulo 23 - Capitulo 24

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Entrenamiento**

Kiwishin, Goten y Rei miran sorprendidos a las chicas que tenían enfrente

\- Que estan diciendo? - dice Goten - Ranma es un hombre? pero se veía tan bonita ...

\- Es que ... es mujer también - le dice Ukyo

\- No entiendo ... es hombre o mujer?

\- Pues es que ... - dice Ukyo

\- Ranma es ... - dice Akane

\- Ranma Saotome es un fenómeno pervertido que cambia de sexo a voluntad! - dice Haruka

\- Eso no es cierto! - replica Ukyo - Ranma nació hombre ... solo que es victima de una maldición!

\- Maldición? - pregunta Rei

\- Si ... cada vez que le cae el agua fría se convierte en mujer y cuando le cae agua caliente vuelve a ser hombre

\- pero porque no lo dijo? - pregunto Goten

\- Es que ... - dice Ukyo

\- Lo que pasa es que ... - dice Akane

\- Lo que pasa es que es un cerdo machista chauvinista! - dice Haruka

\- Eso tampoco es cierto! - vuelve a replicar Ukyo

\- Que puedes decir de un sujeto que se cree el mas poderoso y el mas hombre entre los hombres con todas las chicas asediandolo y con cuatro prometidas! - dice Haruka

\- Oye! - le contesta Ukyo - que problema tienes con Ranma? te molesta no ser su prometida?

\- Echame tierra pero no basura!

\- Me estas llamando basura?!

\- Basta! - grita Serena - no se dan cuenta que las estas mirando?

\- Yo les explicaré - dice Akane - es muy largo de contar ... sucede que ...

En la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Ranma y Pan llegan a un lugar que parecía en medio de la nada ... a lo lejos divisa una construcción y de pronto empiezan a sentir frío

\- Rápido! - le dice Pan - ven conmigo!

Pan toma a Ranma y la lleva volando hacia el lugar ... al aterrizar observa al gordo Kaiosama que los observa risueñamente

\- Hola pequeña Pan - le dice - quien es tu amiga?

\- Su nombre es Ranma - le contesta - viene a entrenarse tambien

\- Vaya ... veo que tiene cualidades pero requerirá mucho esfuerzo de su parte para poder superarse

\- A que se refiere? - le contesta Ranma

\- Ya lo sabras ... cuanto tiempo estaran aquí?

\- tres meses - contesta Pan

\- Oye! - le dice Ranma - tu Supremo Kaiosama nos dijo que solo 6 horas! tenemos que pelear mañana!

\- Ah lo siento ... no te lo dijimos ... el tiempo aqui pasa diferente ... un día allá representa un año aqui

\- Que dices? ... mes estas diciendo que estaremos aquí tres meses mientras allá solo serán seis horas?!

\- Si ... como crees que podremos superarnos para enfrentar a nuestros rivales?

\- Quiero salir de aqui!

\- Dejate de tonterías Ranma ... yo no muerdo y además ... acaso no quieres superar tus poderes?

\- Por supuesto ... pero ...

\- Pero nada joven Ranma - le dice Kaiosama - además ya no puedo abrir el portal hasta que pasen los tres meses ... asi que es mejor comenzar ...

"Tres meses como mujer?" piensa Ranma "no creo poder soportarlo ... me volveré hombre mejor? ... no ... es vergonzoso que esta chica sea mucho mas poderosa que yo ... trataré de aguantarlo"

\- Kaiosama - le dice Pan - El Supremo Kaiosama me dijo que usted sabe la verdad sobre los gigantes de hielo y los saiyajin ... podría explicármelo?

\- Lo hare en la hora de la cena Pan ...

\- No podría ser ahora?

\- No ... ten la paciencia que tuvo tu abuelo cuando le conté sobre su origen y los saiyajin ... para el mas importante era entrenarse ... y comer ... además asi ganamos tiempo y tu bonita amiga podrá enterarse mejor sobre esto ... de acuerdo?

\- Esta bien ...

\- Bueno ... es una lástima que no tenga a Gregori aqui pero veamos como empezar esto ... aunque la diferencia de poderes entre ustedes es grande ... tendrán casi el mismo entrenamiento e igual de duro ... asi que a comenzar ... comenzaremos por la meditación ...

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro escuchó lo que le dijo Irminsul a Merlín pero aún tenía dudas sobre lo escuchado

\- Irminsul ... con todo respeto ... puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Que deseas saber?

\- La Tierra esta esteril y no podra sostener a la población humana por mucho tiempo ... como podran sobrevivir?

\- Joven Lisandro ... la tierra es estéril pero aun esta viva ... el Gaia me alimenta y sostiene ... soy tan viejo como la tierra y he visto pasar muchas cosas, esta no es la primera vez que pasa ... todo requiere regenerarse ... yo duermo y me regenero ... puedo morir a veces pero regreso porque mis destino esta unido a este mundo ...

\- Quiere decir que esto ya ha pasado?

\- Asi es ... pero debo decirte que esta vez ha sido diferente

\- Como asi?

\- Como te dije ... todos necesitamos revitalizarnos ... la tierra no es una excepción pero para ello necesita la fuerza necesaria que no le ha sido dada aun ..

\- Quiere decir que el Tercer Impacto no estuvo completo?

\- No se que es a lo que tu llamas Tercer Impacto ... pero si se que la tierra requiere el calor y afecto para revitalizarse y poder a su vez proporcionarlo a aquellos a quienes cobija ...

Lisandro se queda unos minutos en silencio y luego contempla a Irminsul

\- Sabe sobre los sobrevivientes?

\- Los elegidos para repoblar la tierra y comenzar de nuevo ... lo se ...

\- Sabe sobre uno en particular?

\- No se a que te refieres ...

\- Sobre una de las sobrevivientes ... ella no paso por la complementación

\- Te refieres al momento en el que todos fueron uno con el gaia y conmigo? como podras darte cuenta puedo saber sobre cada uno de los sobrevivientes ... especialmente sobre aquel que condujo a la esencia humana ... sobre Shinji Ikari ... ahora se sobre los evangelion, los llamados angeles ... ahora se lo que tu llamas Tercer Impacto ...

\- Como puede saber eso?

\- Como no saberlo? cada uno de ellos fue parte mia como yo fui de ellos ...

\- sabe sobre Asuka Langley ...

\- No ... como tampoco se de ti ...

\- Ella no paso por la complementación

\- Eso lo explica ... es algo tuyo?

\- Si ... lleva a mi hijo en su vientre ...

Merlín da unos pasos y se acerca a Lisandro

\- Es hora de irnos Lisandro ... es hora de enfrentar al porque del que ahora estemos juntos

Lisandro se inclina ante Irminsul y se retira ... Merlín le pone la mano al hombro

\- Debes de tener paciencia Lisandro ... tu destino esta por definirse y como tu sabes ... esta unido al de ella

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Akane terminaba de contar sobre lo que sucedió en Jusenkyo ... poco a poco comienza a contar sobre la vida de Ranma y como Nerima se convirtió en una guarida de dementes llenándose de prometidas y prometidos "es curioso" piensa Ukyo "cada vez mas la personalidad de Akane esta tomando posesión de Isis" ... Mousse y Shampoo ya estaban recuperados y se colocaron al lado de Ukyo mientras Akane hablaba

\- Que caso tan curioso - dice Goten - gente que se transforma cuando se moja ...

\- Mas curioso de ver a alguien que vuela y se vuelve rubio para pelear? - dice Ukyo

\- Esas son características de nuestra raza - contesta Goten

\- Hablando de eso Supremo Kaiosama - dice Luna - el tal Boujack le dijo a Pan que Wotan era su antecesor ... como es eso?

\- Bien - habla Kiwishin - creo que debo comenzar por el principio ... esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo ...

En la habitación del tiempo ...

Pan y Ranma comían bajo la mirada de Kaiosama quien estaba hablando sobre los saiyajin mas para que Ranma entendiera lo que tenía que decir ...

\- ... y esa es la historia de los saiyajin hasta la muerte de Vegeta ... solo quedan los descendientes, siendo Pan la última de una estirpe guerrera ...

\- Vaya - le dice Ranma - había conocido a Trunks y sabía que el no era humano ... ahora que lo se de ti eso me reconforta un poco

\- A que te refieres? - le dice Pan seriamente

\- No te enfades ... lo que pasa es que siempre he sido el ... la mas fuerte ... hasta que llegaste tu ... no me gustan que me superen (y menos una mujer)

\- Eso solo debe servirte de estímulo para mejorar Ranma - le contesta Pan - mi abuelito era el guerrero mas poderoso del universo pero el nunca dejó de entrenar porque sabía que podía haber alguien mas fuerte ... Kaiosama ... acerca de lo que le pregunté?

\- Es muy difícil de contar Pan ... yo le mentí a Goku sobre la destrucción de los saiyajin para que no sufriera ... después se enteraría que fue Freezer ... escucha ... cuando los Tsufuro se desarrollaron en su planeta empezaron a progresar en algunos avances científicos buscando procrear vida ... los tsufuros se habían envanecido con su ciencia ... y fue asi que un día procrearon al primer saiya ... e hicieron otros mas ... los saiyajin no parecían ser muy inteligentes pero si muy fuertes ... los tsufuro no los consideraban iguales y los utilizaron como esclavos ... no se percataron que los saiyas se estaban procreando y se hacían cada vez mas hábiles y fuertes ... cuando cayeron en cuenta había tantos saiyas como tsufuros y fue asi que estallo la guerra que acabó con los tsufuros

"la inspiración para construir el ADN de los saiyas vino en un mensaje proveniente de otro lugar que el equipo de científicos no pudo determinar ... ellos solo se preocuparon en desarrollar esa molécula y crear a un ser viviente ... Los saiyas fueron creados para un propósito ... destruir a los tsufuros y que se destruyan ellos mismos ... pero la vida tuvo sus propios caminos ... los saiyas se organizaron y crecieron"

"La molécula que dio la pista a los científicos tsufuros tuvo su origen en un ser viviente ... los gigantes de hielo ... por eso fisicamente son muy parecidos a la transformación de supersaiyajin ... la molecula original fue cambiada por características tsufuro que fue la célula madre"

Pan estaba callada y con la cabeza baja mientras Ranma escuchaba con atención ...

\- Asi que ese es el origen de los saiyajin - dice laconicamente Ranma

\- Kaiosama ... quien fue el que hizo eso ... Boujack?

\- No ... fueron otros antes que boujack ... pero guiados por una mano maligna ... como a los que crearon a Maijin Buu ...

\- Por eso el señor Vegeta se autodestruyó?

\- No ... no fue por eso ... Vegeta era un principe y muy orgulloso ... pero en el fondo tenía nobles sentimientos ... su sacrificio fue por otros ... por su hijo que solo volvería a la vida si moría Tanatos ... por su familia y nuestros planos de existencia ... pero hay algo mas ... Vegeta sabía que había traspasado los límites de un poder insospechado ... comprendió porque Goku abandonó nuestro plano de existencia ... porque ya no podía contener poder semejante ... no menosprecies su sacrificio Pan

"Ahora te corresponde seguir a ti el camino que tu abuelo dejo trazado para ti ... Goku enfrentó a enemigos mas fuertes que el y siempre venció ... no te rindas ni dejes que el secreto de tu origen socabe tu animo ... recuerda Pan, que si bien los saiyajin hicieron mucho daño fueron ustedes los que han salvado al universo muchas veces ... si no hubiera sido por los saiyas, Freezer, Cell y Maijin Buu se hubiesen salido con la suya ... los saiyas fueron el origen de seres como Broly pero tambien lo fueron de alguien como Goku y Vegeta que demostraron mas de lo que pudimos imaginar ... y su legado son ustedes y las personas que recojan sus enseñanzas"

Pan y Ranma estaban en silencio hasta que Kaiosama los sacó de su ensimismamiento

\- Bien ... ya es hora de entrenar ... seguiremos con la meditación y mañana comenzaremos con ejercicios físicos ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Kiwishin terminaba de contar la historia de los saiyajin y su relación con Wotan ... todos, incluso las scouts escuchaban con atención, aunque Haruka parecía un poco distraida ... Kiwishin aprovecha para contarles sobre Rei Ayanami ... al terminar, las chicas se quedan contemplandola con curiosidad "esta chica es el clon de un angel?" piensa Luna

\- Es muy interesante Supremo Kaiosama - le dice Serena - ahora yo le contaré la historia de las sailor scouts!

\- Serena - le dice Kiwishin

\- Sucede que hace diez mil años ...

\- Serena ...

\- Existía el reino ..

\- Serena ... ya la sabemos ...

\- ... de la Luna ... dijo que ya la sabe?

\- Si ... no quiero interrumpirte pero ya la sabemos ...

\- Usted ya nos conocía? - le dice Luna

\- No sería Supremo Kaiosama si no fuera asi ... tenía que estar enterado sobre ustedes cuando se advirtió sobre el peligro

\- Y porque no vino antes? - le dice Rei Hino

\- Lo siento ... pero no era sencillo y Sailor Plut lo sabía ... teniamos que proteger su línea temporal para no provocar alteraciones ... ustedes tenían que superar la amenaza de Sailor Galaxia ... pero ya los primordiales acechaban ... yo no sabía que plano de existencia ... luego gracias a Plut lo averigué

\- Eso no nos sirve ahora - dice hostilmente Haruka - ahora lo hemos perdido todo

\- Si podemos utilizar esas esferas del dragón recuperaremos lo perdido - dice Lita - que vamos a hacer ahora Supremo Kaiosama?

\- Ahora debemos prepararnos ... como dije antes, Goten entrara al salir Pan y Ranma ... con una de ustedes ... luego tendremos 12 horas mas para irnos preparando ... yo les sugeriría que descansen ... tal vez puedan volver a sus formas normales para guardar energías y luego ponerse de acuerdo de como se entrenaran ... después de Goten yo entraré con Sailor Moon por una hora

\- Eso ni lo sueñe! - le dice Haruka - no permitiré que se quede solo con la princesa!

\- Ya basta Haruka! - le dice Rei - no estamos para estas discusiones y ... yo confio en el

\- Hablaras por ti! - le vuelve a decir Haruka

\- Por favor - dice Kiwishin - no discutan ... descansen y luego hablaremos

Kiwishin se retira a un lado, seguido por Ayanami ...

En Asgard ...

Los que quedaban en condiciones se preparaban para salir en busca de Gillveig y los gigantes de hielo ... estaban listos Ikki, Aioros, Kiki, Burgun, Krisnar y Mana. Bud no estaba en condiciones y Thor optó por quedarse para defender a Asgard, lo mismo que Sorrento. Ikki le pidió a Sheena que se quede

\- Porque no puedo ir contigo? - le reclama Sheena

\- Prefiero que te quedes ... esto es lo mas grave que hemos enfrentado ... esos gigantes tienen todo el estilo de pelea de los saiyas ... tengo un mal presentimiento

\- Mayor razón para acompañarte! ... además recuerda que conozco ese estilo de pelea, recuerda que yo luche al lado de Vegeta!

\- Mayor razón para que te quedes ... si algo sale mal, estarás aqui protegiendo Asgard ... no insistas Sheena

En eso aparece Hilda que prvenía de la aldea que aun se mantenía en pie

\- Fler descansa, lo mismo que Bud ... deben seguir la guía de Mana ... ella sabe donde esta el refugio de Gillveig ... deben evitar que Valstar aprenda a controlar la espada ... les aconsejo que no usen la teletransportación ... Gillveig es hechicera y podrían ser vulnerables ante ella si la usan

\- Lo sabemos - dice Kiki - con mi maestro Mu sucedió algo parecido con Medea

En eso una figura se presenta repentinamente ... todos se sorprenden al verlo ... era Yoga

\- Yoga! - dice Aioros - quiero decir ... Gran Maestro!

\- Yoga ... que sorpresa ... como es que ...? - dice Sheena

\- Decidí seguir tu consejo Sheena ... vine a ver a Fler

En la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Ya habían pasado dos semanas para Ranma y Pan ... mientras Pan entrenaba su cuerpo en los rigores de esa dimensión, Ranma no la había estado pasando bien ya que la primera semana el frío casi la mata y ahora hacía demasiado calor ... se enfermó pero Kaiosama la cura, aun asi no la dejo entrenar ese día ... ahora las condiciones estaban mejor ... Ranma ya se había acostumbrado a que Pan la superara pero se resistía a mostrarse como hombre ... ya había tenido problemas cuando Pan entro en el momento que se cambiaba y ella tambien se desvistió lo que le produjo una sensación extraña pero trato de no mirar

Pan demostraba ser muy locuaz pero a Ranma le agradaba estar con ella en el poco tiempo que tenían para conversar que era por lo general a la hora de dormir ... en realidad había tenido pocas oportunidades de estar con una chica en esos términos tan amigables ya que por lo general lo abrazaban hasta asfixiarlo o lo golpeaban por cualquier motivo ... Pan la guiaba en los momentos que tenía, descuidando su propio entrenamiento y gracias a ello Ranma se dio cuenta que había mejorado su velocidad y resistencia ... pero eso no bastaba para vencer a Karnak

Un día Ranma despertó y se sintió extraña ... trato de levantarse, aunque por lo general su cuerpo estaba dolorido ahora era diferente ... levanto las sabanas y ... se quedo de una pieza sin atinar a decir nada ... Pan que en ese momento se levantaba notó la turbación de Ranma

\- Te sucede algo Ranma?

Pero Ranma no se atrevía a decir nada "no puede ser ... olvide ese maldito detalle!"

\- Ranma? - le vuelve a decir Pan - que ha pasado?

\- No ... nada ... solo que ...

\- Que?

\- Nada ... podrías salir? ...

\- Porque?

\- Quiero cambiarme ... y cambiar de sábanas ...

\- Vamos ... nos hemos estado cambiando juntas y las sábanas las cambia el ... un momento ... no me digas que ...

\- este ... si es lo que estas pensando ... si ...

\- Acaso no llevas la cuenta?

\- Yo ... lo olvide ...

\- Entiendo ... con todo lo que esta pasando ... vamos ... entra al baño y yo limpiare todo ...

\- Y que hago en el baño?

\- Acaso no lo sabes?

\- Si ... lo que pasa es que ...

\- Kaiosama tomo precauciones ... hay en el cajón de abajo ...

Ranma se sentía totalmente avergonzado ... nunca había sido mujer por tanto tiempo y su cuerpo estaba adaptándose a su condición ... Ranma tardo en el baño porque no sabía que hacer ... hasta que finalmente mal que bien terminó y salió raudamente para desayunar ... Pan la esperaba afuera ... aunque no entendía la turbación y la verguenza de Ranma no le dijo nada y recogio las ropas que Ranma dejo limpiando todo en un santiamen ... Pan le advirtió a Kaiosama y este comprensivo le dió un entrenamiento mas suave ... a la cena Ranma siguió callada pero a la hora de dormir, Pan se le acerca ...

\- Ranma ... entiendo que estas cosas que han pasado te hayan perturbado mucho pero no deberías tener pena por mi ... somos mujeres y se como es esto ... son días difíciles pero creo que lo estas llevando bastante bien con los entrenamientos ... es mas hasta siento algo de verguenza cuando te veo entrenar

\- De que hablas?

\- Yo tengo sangre saiya, pero me pregunto si siendo humana completa podría resistir lo que tu ... además debo reconocer que tus técnicas son mucho mejores que las mías ... gracias a ellas pude derrotar a Cooler ... me gustaría que me enseñaras ...

\- Enseñarte a ti? ... pero ...

\- Dentro de unos días ... creo que al cumplirse el mes podemos entrenar juntas ... además ya le dije a Kaiosama que te voy a enseñar a volar

\- Volar! - exclama Ranma y se imagina remontando los cielos - tu crees que yo ...

\- Volar no es tan difícil ... mi madre a tu edad ya había aprendido y ella es cien por ciento humana ... mis amigos alla saben también ... quieres?

\- Pues claro!

\- La condición es que me enseñarás tus técnicas!

\- De acuerdo ...

Pan impulsivamente la abraza y Ranma sintió una sensación rara por lo que se desprende de Ranma a lo que Pan la mira intrigada ...

\- Quería preguntarte sobre unas técnicas que usaste contra Cooler para superarlo en la primera pelea ... me pareció muy buena ...

\- Oh! ... la aprendí de un caballero dorado cuando luchamos contra los Jinetes y contra Broly ... se llamaba Lisandro

\- Es ... algo tuyo?

\- Somos amigos ... pero es poco probable que lo vuelva a ver ... pertenece a otra dimensión ...

\- Como es eso?

\- Pues te contaré ... hace tiempo ... cuando estaba en mi mundo y extrañaba a mi abuelito ...

Ranma escucho atentamente hasta quedarse dormida pero pudo sentir cuando Pan la acomodaba en su cama y le daba las buenas noches ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 23**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Descubriéndonos**

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Serena, Ami, Lita y Mina dormían, mientras que Rei estaba despierta junto con Luna y Artemis. Haruka se mantenía aparte rumiando su tristeza y amargura

\- Ya han pasado dos horas desde que entraron a ese lugar - dice Rei - realmente crees que Ranma pueda vencer a Karnak?

\- Quiero confiar en el supremo Kaiosama - contesta Luna

\- Sabías de el?

\- Son las entidades superiores que protegen el universo ... eso ya lo sabíamos en el Reino Lunar, pero jamas se dieron a conocer ... me parece increible conocerlo

Haruka que escuchó a Luna se vuelve hacia ella

\- Si son tan especiales porque nunca aparecieron para ayudarnos!? - dice molesta

\- Porque existían las guerreras sailor, Haruka - le contesta Artemis - y despues de ellas estaba Sailor Galaxia ... esto es lo bastante grave para que se hayan dado a conocer

Goten que había prestado atención a la conversación de las sailor, se acerca y se dirige a Haruka

\- Eso es cierto, cuando se presentó un poderoso androide llamado Cell, ellos no aparecieron ... solo cuando apareció el demonio Maijin Buu se hicieron presentes para luchar contra ellos ... esa batalla se dió aqui ... en este planeta

\- No estaba hablando contigo saiyajin - le contesta Haruka

\- Creo que deberías controlarte muchacha - le contesta ofendido Goten - tu actitud no ayuda

\- No necesito tu opinión

\- Y nosotros no necesitamos que nos esten recriminando el que no hayan sido capaces de defender su mundo ... les estamos dando una mano y la rechazas como si te ofendieramos!

Haruka se pone en pie y contempla a Goten con furia

\- Tal vez no haya podido defender mi mundo pero se defenderme sola!

Las otras sailor despiertan en la discusión y contemplan a Goten y Haruka frente a frente

\- Pareces haber olvidado que de no haber sido por nosotros, especialmente por Pan estarías muerta!

\- Ya me canse de ti saiyajin!

\- Mi nombre es Goten! y si quieres que me calle porque no me callas? no que puedes tu sola?

Haruka no soporta mas y se lanza contra Goten quien la esquiva pero Haruka no pierde la calma y ataca con rapidez pero Goten la sigue esquivando sin transformarse pòr lo que cada vez se le hacía mas difícil. Las demas no atinan a nada, hasta que Goten recibe un golpe que lo derriba, Haruka se lanza contra el pero Goten se recupera y retrocede evitando el ataque de Haruka, pero ella es mas hábil y alcanza a Goten derribándolo y cayendo sobre el dándole una serie de golpes en el rostro ... Goten los recibe y luego sujeta las muñecas de Haruka

\- Esta bien - le dice - eres capaz ... ganaste

\- Todavía no termino!

\- Ya es suficiente ... esto no es tan agradable como pense

Goten da la vuelta y derriba a Haruka quedando sobre ella. Haruka se revuelve furiosa pero no puede liberarse, hasta que finalmente se queda quieta ... los ojos de las sailor estaban del tamaño de un plato

\- Sabes? - le dice Goten - realmente eres fuerte ... veo que si puedes defenderte sola

Goten se pone de pie y deja a una desaliñada Haruka sobre el suelo ... esta repentinamente se levanta y golpea a Goten en una parte sensible ... este se dobla sobre si mismo y se queda allí mirando a Haruka quien sin decir nada se aleja ... Goten lentamente se recupera y se pone de pie

En la Habitación del Tiempo

Ya se había cumplido un mes desde el inicio del entrenamiento ... Ranma casi había olvidado el incidente de su periodo y parecía estar disfrutando el entrenamiento ... no se alejaba mucho del refugio debido a que las condiciones del lugar eran muy duras ... solo Pan se alejaba lo suficiente para hacer estallar su ki lo que no dejaba de sorprender a Ranma quien a lo lejos podía sentir el enorme ki de Pan pero tambien notaba los cambios "se esta haciendo mas fuerte ... pero aun asi no es suficiente para vencer a Wotan ... que digo ... yo tampoco estoy lista para enfrentar a Karnak" lista? ... esa palabra la hizo cavilar ... tanto tiempo como mujer se le había hecho habitual ... pero era lo mejor ... no quería que Pan supiera la verdad ... todavía ...

Ranma ya había aprendido a volar gracias a Pan quien sacrifico unos días de entrenamiento para enseñarle pero aun le faltaba velocidad ... pese a ello, la velocidad de sus técnicas eran mucho mayores, su cuerpo era mas fuerte y sabía sentir y anticiparse a los movimientos rivales. El gordo Kaiosama había resultado un buen maestro ... luego a lo lejos ve a Pan acercarse algo maltrecha pero en pie. Su llegada solo podía significar que era hora de comer ... mientras comían, Kaiosama se dirige a ellas

\- Ranma ... Pan - les dice Kaiosama - ya han terminado una etapa de su entrenamiento ... es hora de que comienzen uno nuevo que alternaran con sus prácticas individuales ... ahora entrenaran juntas

\- Pero Kaiosama - dice Ranma - la diferencia entre nosotras es muy grande ... no quiero perturbar a Pan

\- nada de eso ... tu eres muy hábil y creo que puedes enseñarle algo a Pan como ella a ti ... por eso el entrenamiento tendrá dos partes ... en una de ellas tu le enseñaras tus técnicas de combate personal ... en la otra ella te enseñará a pelear con rivales fuertes ...

Fue asi como un nuevo entrenamiento da comienzo ... pese a los periodos, los primeros 15 días, Ranma le enseñó a Pan todas sus técnicas, mientras aprendía a moverse con rápidez, esquivar golpes y resistir otros muy fuertes ...

\- Sabes Ranma - le dice Pan - has mejorado bastante ... asi que creo que te la pondre mas difícil

\- De que hablas?

\- De esto ... Ahhhh!

Pan se transforma en SSJ ante la sorpresa de Ranma

\- Oye ... no estas exagerando? ... no puedo vencerte con ese nivel

\- Vamos ... Karnak no era mas fuerte que esto ... si logras golpearme me imagino que podrás darle una paliza a Karnak

Ranma acepta el desafío y en los siguientes 15 días compite contra Pan como SSJ ... en un primer momento del entrenamiento, Ranma ataca a Pan repetidas veces pero jamas acierta ... poco despues Pan se ve obligada a contener algunos golpes de Ranma ... es en un momento en que Ranma alcanza a tocarla ... Kaiosama observaba satisfecho

\- Te estas superando Ranma - le dice - en un momento ... creo que ya es hora de que comienzes a practicar el control de la energía ... la meta sera que puedas mejorar tu técnica que llamas Mokuo Takabisha ... Pan te ayudara en eso ... luego Pan ... quiero que le enseñes el Kamehameha

\- El Kamehameha? - dice Ranma

\- La técnica con la que derrote a Cooler - le dice Pan

Ranma se imagino capaz de poder generar una descarga de esa magnitud ... de solo pensarlo tembló de emoción "imaginense que pueda hacer eso ... lo que diría Akane" El pensar en Akane la hizo cmbiar de expresión ... se levanta de la mesa y se retira ... poco después Pan la busca en la habitación

\- Que te sucede? - le dice - creí que aprender esa técnica te pondría felíz?

\- Asi es Pan - le contesta - solo que yo siempre fui mejor por ... bueno esa persona ya no existe

\- te refieres al llamado Ryoga? ... era tu novio? ... lo siento

Pan penso que hizo un comentario equivocado al ver la expresión de Ranma, pero prefirió no decir nada

\- Pues creo que no deberías tratar de ser mejor por los demás sino por ti misma ... además aun esta la esperanza de las esferas

\- Si ... tienes razón ... gracias Pan ... has sido una buena amiga en todo este tiempo ... no crei conocer a alguien como tu, has sabido comprenderme y escucharme ... es algo que no he tenido en mucho tiempo

A Pan le dio escalofríos ... de pronto recordó a Shampoo que decía que era su prometida ... "le gustaran las mujeres?"

\- Sabes - le dice Pan - voy a darme un baño ...

Pan entra y se prepara un baño ... el clima en la habitación del tiempo se había puesto muy frío y se arrepiente pero de todos modos llena la tina ... en eso introduce su mano en la tina y eleva su ki ... Ranma siente la elevación del ki de Pan y entra al baño donde Pan solo estaba con una toalla encima ...

\- Sucede algo Pan? - le pregunta

\- Nada ... solo calentaba el agua ... hace frío

Ranma contempla el agua caliente y de pronto recuerda ... recuerda que hace tiempo no toma un baño caliente ... Pan se da cuenta de eso y se hace un lado ...

\- Tu necesitas un baño mas que yo ... asi que ... al agua patos!

Antes de que Ranma reaccione ya Pan la había empujado al interior de la bañera ... Pan se río por solo unos segundos ... en medio de la humareda podía distinguir una figura que vestía las ropas de Ranma pero que no era la chica pelirroja de hace un rato ... era un hombre ... fue cosa de un instante para que Pan se diera cuenta de su propia desnudez ya que la toalla se le cayó de la sorpresa pero tambien se dio cuenta de que inequivocamente el muchacho que la miraba con ojos que expresaban una profunda tristeza de un secreto revelado, era la chica que había sido su amiga durante todo ese tiempo

Sin decir mas se dio vuelta y salió del baño ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Ya habían pasado dos horas mas ... todos mantenían cierta distancia con Haruka, incluso las sailor, pese a que ella estaba mas tranquila. El Supremo Kaiosama se acerca a las chicas

\- Bueno ... creo que ya estan mas descansadas ... han decidido si entrenaran o no?

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le dice Luna - creo que no tenemos nada que perder ... aceptamos ... como seran los turnos?

\- Después de que salgan Pan y Ranma, entrará Goten por 4 horas ... luego entraremos Sailor Moon y yo por dos horas ... eso nos deja 12 horas, podran entrar por parejas por solo dos horas ... mas no podrían aguantar ...

\- Bueno - dice Artemis - en ese caso entraran Mina y Rei primero y luego Lita con Ami ... creo que Haruka no entrara ...

\- Y nosotros? - les dice Ukyo, Mousse y Shampoo

\- Ustedes? ... este ... bueno ... entraran por una hora cada uno ... mas no resistirían

En eso Haruka se pone de pie de donde estaba sentada y se acerca a Goten quien estaba sentado mientras observaba a Rei Ayanami que dormía

\- Oye - le dice Haruka - puedo hablar contigo?

\- Si prometes no gritar ... no quiero que despiertes a Rei

\- Parece muy joven para ser tu novia

\- No lo es ... quieres decirme algo?

\- Yo ... lamento haberte golpeado donde lo hice

\- Lamentas haberme golpeado o haberme golpeado ahí?

\- Ambas cosas ... pero creo que era lo que tu querías

\- Quería que me golpearas pero no ahí ... si me dolió

\- Porque?

\- Porque duele mas ...

\- me refiero al porque de golpearte!

Goten se pone de pie y le da la espalda a Haruka

\- Creo que necesitabas desquitarte con alguien para que te calmaras ... El Supremo Kaiosama no se merecía que lo trataras asi ... ahora estas mas tranquila?

\- Sigo sin confiar en ustedes ...

\- Eso ya es tu problema ... pero espero que cuando tengamos que combatir te des cuenta de que estas equivocada

\- porque pelean por nuestro mundo?

Goten se sienta al lado de ella ... extrañamente Haruka acepta su cercanía

\- Mira ... ya sabes lo que fuimos los saiyajin ... aunque soy mitad humano tengo una parte saiyajin que siempre se manifestó ... eso fue mas cuando era niño pero cuando crecí decidi olvidarlo ... deje los entrenamientos y el gusto a las peleas ... pero fue por egoismo, no quise involucrarme en las peleas ... mi padre fue el guerrero mas poderoso del universo y siempre había combatido ... desde los cinco años, eso me había hecho crecer sin el ... para mi, mi padre había sido un desconocido y no podía evitar cierto resentimiento porque mi hermano mayor lo había tenido en su niñez y yo no ...

"fue cuando apareció una criatura llamada Bebi, cuando me di cuenta de lo egoista que fui ... mis poderes no bastaron para enfrentarlo ... Bebi poseyó mi cuerpo y mi mente obligándome a lastimar a mis seres queridos y a otros ... sabía que tenía una obligación frente a todos los seres de mi mundo tal como mi padre lo había aceptado y cuando enfrentamos a los dragones malignos parecía todo perdido pese al enorme poder de mi padre ... fue cuando en la batalla final mi padre invocó la energía de todo el Universo que los seres vivos que habitaban nuestro plano de existencia aceptaron dársela para derrotar al último dragón ... lo derrotó pero también fue la última vez que vi a mi padre y me di cuenta que yo tambien tenía una obligación no solo por mi mundo sino por el universo"

Haruka escuchó en silencio y de pronto se volvió a Goten

\- Escucha ... yo siempre he sido recelosa de todo lo que no conozca ... cuando se me reveló mi identidad como sailor Uranus ... yo ... no lo quería pero lo acepté ... cuando tuve que luchar lo hice para destruir a los monstruos o enemigos que aparecieran ... pero nunca me detuve a pensar en las personas que se veían amenazadas ... para ese entonces yo conocía a sailor Neptune ... a Michiru .. . y yo encontré en ella a una pareja en esta doble vida ... pero tuve miedo ... tuve miedo por primera vez en perderla ... no solo en medio de estas peleas ... sino que viniera alguien y se la llevara ... por eso me convertí en su protectora y ... ahora esta muerta ... siento que nada tiene sentido

Haruka se calla y voltea el rostro ... no podía creer que le estaba contando su vida a un extraño y encima a un hombre ... quería odiarlo pero no podía porque sentía que pese a todo ese hombre podía entenderla y tal vez ayudarla

\- Quiero entrar a esa habitación del tiempo contigo Goten - le dice Haruka sin mirarlo

\- Si escuchaste al Supremo Kaiosama sabrás que estaré cuatro horas osea dos meses ... no se si podrás resistir ese tiempo

\- Tan terrible es?

\- Mas de lo que imaginas

\- No me importa ... Goten ... enseñame a ser como tu ... a pelear como tu

\- Lo digo también porque estaremos tu y yo solos ... bueno Kaiosama estara ahí pero el solo se preocupara de entrenarnos

\- Escucha ... no tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mi ... siempre he rechazado la ayuda de gente que no sea Michiru ... ahora ella no esta ... pero si existe una posibilidad de que ella vuelva ... voy a luchar hasta lo último para lograrlo ... y es evidente que no soy rival ni para ese tal Karnak ... y la única forma es entrenarme ... si entrar a esa habitación significa que lo lograré entonces lo haré ... que dices?

\- Puedes entrar sola ... o con alguna de tus compañeras

\- Para serte franca hubiese querido entrar con esa chica Pan ... pero si Saotome se va a hacer mas poderoso entrenando con ella, quiero hacerlo contigo ... aceptas?

\- Esta bien ...

En la Habitación del Tiempo

Habían pasado dos días desde que Pan se había dado cuenta de la verdad con respecto a Ranma y no estaba segura de lo que sentía ... una primera medida fue dormir en otro lugar ... para Kaiosama también fue una sorpresa pero el problema mayor eran los entrenamientos ... Pan no había pronunciado palabra alguna y solo se había retirado a entrenar sola ... Kaiosama le dió algunos entrenamientos a Ranma mas exigentes ya que su nueva condición le había dado mas resistencia

Aunque no había día y noche, tenían sus momentos para comer y dormir ... en el primer día Ranma no se había presentado y en el segundo Pan no lo hizo ... Kaiosama decidió que eso no podía seguir asi ya que los avances se habían reducido

\- Ranma - le dice - yo se que esto es difícil para ti pero creo que debes hablar con Pan

\- Porque he de hacerlo?

\- Porque ... me gustaría decirte porque te lo ordeno pero eso no sirve contigo ... te lo pido por favor muchacho ... no se cual es el misterio para que tengas esos cambios con el agua pero antes que me lo cuentes habla con Pan ... lo que esta en juego son sus propias vidas y si no concluyen el entrenamiento satisfactoriamente no tendrán oportunidad de salir adelante ... ve muchacho deja de lado por unos momentos tu orgullo y recuerda que Pan es miembro de la raza mas orgullosa que jamas haya existido

Ranma decide buscar a Pan y la encuentra sentada en una baranda contemplando el vacío

\- Puedo sentarme? - le dice Ranma

\- No he comprado el asiento - le contesta Pan

Ranma aprieta los dientes pero se sienta al lado de Pan ... se sentía extraño hacer eso pero no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Akane, no quería que Pan lo siguiera viendo con malos ojos

\- Yo - comienza a decir Ranma - quería decirte que ...

Pan en ese momento se levanta de la baranda y hace el ademán de irse pero en eso Ranma le sujeta el brazo pero inmediatamente la suelta sorprendido de su reacción ... pero basto ese toque para que Pan se detuviera

\- Por favor Pan ... no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo que ha sido mi vida ... escuchame - le dice Ranma si creer lo que esta diciendo

Pan se queda donde esta pero no da la vuelta

\- Yo ... lo siento ... se que debí decírtelo pero quiero que me comprendas que esto no ha sido fácil para mi desde que tengo este problema ... yo quiero contarte algo que jamás le he contado a nadie ... porque nadie ha querido escucharme ..

"Cuando era niño, mi padre se propuso convertirme en el mejor luchador de artes marciales ... para ello no tuvo mejor idea que separarme de mi madre antes de que tuviera la edad de recordarla porque decía que las mujeres me harían débil ... yo vivi solo con mi padre por 15 años sometido a todo tipo de entrenamiento, jamás tuve una casa fija, ni amigos perennes, solo vivia para las artes marciales porque decía que debía ser hombre y no aferrarme a nada ... un día mi padre me llevó a las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo para entrenarme pero no se informó de la peculiaridad de esas pozas que aquel que se cayera en alguna tomaba la forma del primer ser viviente que se ahogara en el ... fue asi que mi tonto padre cayó a la poza del panda ahogado y yo a la poza de la chica ahogada ... a partir de ahí cada vez que me tocaba el agua fría adquiría la forma de la chica que has visto ... te imaginas? yo ... el que debia ser el hombre entre los hombres me convertía en una chica"

"Pero mis males no hacían mas que comenzar ... despues supe que mi estúpido padre me había comprometido en matrimonio con la hija de un amigo suyo ... a la fuerza me llevó a la casa de su amigo ... para colmo de males llovió y llegamos como una chica y un panda ... fue cuando conocí a Akane ... por primera vez tuve una palabra amable de alguien, me trato con cordialidad y me ofreció su amistad. Por primera vez dude y pense que no era mala idea tener una casa y alguien que te quiera ... pero lo pensé en el baño convertido en hombre y en eso entro Akane desnuda y supongo que comprenderás como se sintió Akane"

"Pese a todo nos comprometieron a la fuerza ... a partir de ese momento la vida de Akane no tuvo un momento de paz ... porque detras mío aparecerían toda la legión de dementes que querían casarse conmigo y matarla a ella o viceversa. Aparecieron otros compromisos que mi padre había hecho como Ukyo, Shampoo a quien cometí el error de vencer en combate y según sus leyes debía ser su esposo, Kodachi que se autoproclamó mi prometida y con la consigna de acabar con Akane... eso sin mencionar a los que estaban enamorados de las cuatro y peor aun a los que se enamoraron de mi forma femenina ... y ni hablar del primer beso ... el primero que recibí fue a la fuerza y de un hombre!"

"No te voy a aburrir contandote cuantas veces Akane fue secuestrada o intentaron matarla, o la vez que mi madre apareció y no pude ni abrazarla porque el idiota de mi padre firmó un compromiso en la que si yo no era el mas hombre de los hombres debíamos quitarnos la vida y ella cortarnos la cabeza ... ella conoció mi parte femenina y como era la hija que nunca tuvo lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a una tienda de lencería ... cuando supo la verdad yo ya estaba al borde el colapso ... te das cuenta? esta maldicion arruinó mi vida y no es algo que quería que se supiera ... que no es fácil decirselo a alguien"

Pan se dio vuelta y contempló a Ranma

\- Porque me estas diciendo esto Ranma? un lo siento era suficiente

\- Justamente por esto ... no quiero que suceda contigo lo que sucedió con Akane ... yo jamas le dije lo siento desde aquella vez ... solo abri la boca para insultarla y eso se fue repitiendo cada vez que hablaban de compromiso, lo mismo de parte de ella, eso sin contar las palizas que recibí de su parte ... pero sabes cual era el problema ... que yo me enamore de ella ... pero jamas se lo pude decir y cuando lo hice fue porque creí que estaba muerta y cuando me di cuenta que no, por orgullo lo negué y eche por la borda nuestro matrimonio ... hubo momentos en que hubiese mandado todo al diablo y me hubiese ido lejos con ella aunque sea a la fuerza pero yo no quería ser un fenómeno pervertido como ella me llamaba y decidí curarme primero antes de dar cualquier paso ... pero ahora ya no es posible desde que Jusenkyo se secó"

Ranma se quedó en silencio y Pan vuelve a sentarse a su lado

\- Ranma ... lo que paso fue penoso para mi ... eres el primer hombre que me ha visto ... bueno ... sin nada ... y yo me sentí defraudada y humillada ... creí que eramos ... bueno ... amigos y esto debiste decírmelo desde un principio ... llevamos dos meses aqui ... porque no lo hiciste?

\- Por mi estúpido orgullo ... yo fui educado para ser el mas fuerte y poderoso luchador de artes marciales del mundo ... convertirme en mujer fue un golpe para mi ... pero mas aun que ... aparecieras tu ... eres una mujer y a tu lado no soy nada ... por eso preferí guardar silencio ... pero despues pensaba decírtelo y no me decidía ... comprendí que es absurdo sentirme asi ya que tu abuelo pese a ser tan poderoso nunca dejo de entrenar y cuando se presentaban enemigos mas fuertes se encogía de hombros y seguía luchando ... eso es algo que debo agradecerte Pan ... tu te has preocupado por mi y me has ayudado a ser mas fuerte, descuidando tu entrenamiento ... además que te preocupaste en ser mi amiga"

Pan se quedo mirando a Ranma

\- Debo agradecerte algo - continua Ranma - de todas las personas y chicas que conozco eres la única que no me ha dado una golpiza ... todavía

Pan se queda por unos instantes en silencio contemplando el vacío ... luego voltea hacia Ranma y lo mira ... poco a poco esboza una sonrisa y le toma la mano ante la sorpresa de Ranma

\- Amigos? - le dice Ranma

\- Si ... amigos ...

Cuando Ranma esperaba algo distinto ... Pan lo levanta y lo lanza lejos ... Ranma cae de pie y escucha la risa de Pan

\- Esto es para no romper la regla ... te espero en la cena! - le dice Pan antes de desaparecer en medio de la nada

Poco después Ranma siente una atronadora explosión de ki que lo asustó ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 24**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Tratare de colocar la próxima actualización mas o menos por el mismo espacio de tiempo que ahora, subire del 25 al 28...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	13. Capitulo 25 - Capitulo 26

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Aqui estan los capitulos del 25 al 28, espero que los disfruten... les recuerdo que este fic le pertenece a Eduardo Castro, el cual tambien tiene su cuenta aqui en Fanfitction... Comencemos...**

 **Capitulo 25**

 **En la Recta Final**

En la Tierra ...

Asuka se encontraba hablando con Hikari quien le contaba lo que conversó con Shinji y los sentimientos hacia Mana ... Asuka se pone de pie y se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda a Hikari

\- No ... no lo acepto - alcanza a decir

\- Asuka ... yo creo que no ganarías nada con ir a decírselo ... siento que el fue sincero ... el ama a Mana

\- No puede ser ... sencillamente no lo es ... como puede quererla? además, ella no volverá ...

\- Porque estas tan segura? porque Lisandro tambien se fue?

\- Seguramente fue con ella ... es algo que Shinji debe saber

\- Cometerías un error si se lo dices

\- Porque?

\- Porque solo son presunciones ... en este momento Shinji aun esta enfadado contigo ... Asuka, dale tiempo ... si ahora vas lo echaras todo a perder

\- Quieres que me quede cruzada de brazos cuando esta idea me martillea en la cabeza ... debo decírselo o estallaré!

\- Y arriesgarte a que te rechaze? Asuka ... eres inteligente ... date cuenta que nada ganarías ... solo debes esperar ... trata de ganártelo ... vuelve a ser su amiga ... no te precipites

Asuka se queda callada y luego se sienta

\- Tal vez tengas razón ... espero poder tener paciencia para aguantarlo

\- Lo haras amiga ... y además podras reflexionar mejor ... tal vez hasta sucedan algunas cosas

\- De que hablas?

Hikari guardó silencio ... no quería decírselo pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo

\- Asuka ... lo que pasa es que Shinji me contó algo sobre Lisandro

\- Que? ... otro cuento mas?

\- No Asuka ... Lisandro le dijo que el estaba aqui por un motivo especial y que se había marchado a encontrar respuestas

\- Cual es el motivo?

\- No lo sabía ... pero le dijo que tenía que ver contigo o eso suponía

\- Conmigo? y porque no me lo dijo?

\- No lo se ... pero Lisandro sintió como si alguien le llamara

\- Aja! seguramente era la perdida de Mana!

\- No! ... Shinji me dijo que Mana no estaba en este mundo ... pero Lisandro si ... Asuka ... no quería decirte esto pero ...

\- Pero ... que

\- Shinji me dijo ... que ... Lisandro va a morir

En otro lugar ...

Lisandro había estado volando hasta el atardecer ... ya se sentía cansado y le pide a Merlín aterrizar ... este asienta y ambos descienden cerca de la Costa que a Lisandro le pareció Normandía "entonces estamos frente a Inglaterra" recien cae en cuenta que las aguas han retrocedido "eso quiere decir que los casquetes polares estan congelándose"

\- Adonde nos dirigimos Merlín? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- A mi antiguo refugio ... en los bosques de Irlanda ... o bueno, donde estaban los bosques de Irlanda ... debo realizar un sortilegio antes de ir a Broceliande ...

\- Que clase de sortilegio?

\- Aun no lo se ... pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo primero ... muchacho ... sera mejor que descanses ... conviene que estes descansado

Lisandro no quiso preguntar mas ... se echo sobre la arena y se quedo dormido ...

No pudo evitar soñar con Asuka ...

En la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Las cosas habían mejorado entre Pan y Ranma ... comenzaron a practicar con mas ahinco, especialmente Ranma ... al no cambiar a su forma femenina, Kaiosama empezó a fortalecerle mas su cuerpo ... pasaron diez días en el que Ranma, al levantarse contempla su cuerpo en un espejo "no esta mal ... mis musculos parecen mas fortalecidos y creo que he crecido un poco" por el espejo se da cuenta que Pan lo estaba viendo

\- Oye! que haces desvergonzada? - le dice Ranma cubriéndose con su camisa

\- Acaso estas desnudo? además dejame decirte que los Guerreros Z tienen mejor cuerpo que tu!

\- Asi ... pues podría decirte que Shampoo tiene mejor cuerpo que el tuyo ...

\- Que dices descarado! - le grita Pan poniéndose roja y lanzándose sobre Ranma quien no puede evitar que le haga una llave

\- Ayyyy! .. dejame terminar! ... no puedo decirlo porque no es cierto!

\- Que?

\- Tu cuerpo es ...

\- No lo digas! me sera duro vivir sabiendo que un sujeto como tu me ha estado viendo desnuda!

Pan sale algo molesta de la habitación ... en el desayuno casi no hablaron, solo para pedir que le pase el pan entre otras cosas ... Kaiosama nota la tensión y decide comunicarles algo

\- Muchachos ... creo que ya es hora de entrar a la última parte del entrenamiento

\- Ultima parte? - dice Ranma - aun no he aprendido a hacer el Kamehameha

\- Ese es tu problema ... debiste preocuparte mas por eso ... pero te dare tiempo para que lo hagas ... quiero que mejores tu velocidad Ranma ... y que ambos aprendan el Kaioken

\- El Kaioken? - le dice Ranma

\- La técnica de mi abuelito!

\- Asi es ... yo se la enseñé junto con la Genkidama ... es una técnica que te permite duplicar tus poderes ..

\- Duplicarlos! - le dice Ranma sorprendido imaginándose ser el doble de fuerte que ahora

\- ... es muy difícil y solo puedes duplicarlo por 3 minutos para tu caso Ranma ... debido a la magnitud de tu poder Pan ... solo podrás hacerlo por un minuto

\- Cuando empezamos? - le dice Ranma

\- Ahora mismo ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Faltaba una hora para que Pan y Ranma salieran ... todos estaban impacientes y no sabían que decirse ... Akane se acerca a Kiwishin

\- Supremo Kaiosama ... porque no ha considerado que yo entre a la habitación del tiempo?

\- Bueno ... es que ...

\- Si piensa que voy a hacer algo malo, no sera asi ... es mi mundo tambien y quiero recuperarlo

\- Para dominarlo?

\- Tal vez ... pero lo he estado pensando ... soy Isis ... pero tambien soy Akane Tendo ... quiero luchar por mi mundo ... si puedo hacerme mas fuerte ... lo hare para luchar

\- Puedo leer tus pensamientos Isis ... si ... eres sincera por que eres mas Akane ahora ... pero tambien leo a Isis y no quiere relegarse frente a Sailor Moon en caso de que ella se haga mas fuerte ... pero confiare en ti ... si tu confias en mi ... te dejare entrar ... sin tu anillo

\- Mi anillo? .. pero ...

\- Es tu anillo y te lo devolveré cuando salgas de la Habitación ... de acuerdo?

\- Esta bien ...

Kiwishin deja a Akane y se acerca a las demas que hablaban entre si mientras comían ya que Kiwishin había hecho aparecer comida ... habían estado tan preocupadas que no se habían dado cuenta de que sus estomagos pedían comida, además el Planeta Supremo era tan hermoso que deleitaba a la vista, por lo que ya algunas sailor jugaban entre los árboles ... Rei se acerca a Kiwishin}

\- Parece que ya estan recordando que son unas niñas ... verdad Supremo kaiosama?

\- El Planeta Supremo tiene esa virtud ... la gente se llena de felicidad y esta va desterrando el miedo en sus corazones ... no me extrañaría que quieran quedarse

\- hasta esa Haruka parece mas tranquila ... es media hombrada pero ... mirela recogiendo flores con ... Goten?

Rei Ayanami frunce el ceño pero Kiwishin le pone la mano al hombro

\- Vamos ... no te enfades ... dejalos ser amigos ... le conviene a Haruka ...

En la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Ya habían pasado los últimos días ... faltaba solo 6 horas para que Ranma y Pan salieran de allí ... Kaiosama preparaba la última cena mientras esperaban a Pan para cenar ... Kaiosama le daba las últimas indicaciones a Ranma

\- Veo que ahora eres mas fuerte Ranma ... pero no te confies ... y recuerda ... como mujer eres mas veloz pero como hombre eres mas fuerte ... debes saber combinar ambos atributos ... y otra cosa ... este ... Pan?

Ranma voltea y se le cae el cubierto ... Pan estaba frente a ellos con un bonito vestido sin hombros y ceñido, de color amarillo y con una minifalda ... además lucia muy arreglada ... hasta tenía aretes

\- Pan? - balbucea Ranma - eres ... tu ...?

\- Claro ... crei que por ser nuestra última cena sería algo especial ...

\- Yo ... no ...

\- No te preocupes Ranma ... te ves bien con lo que tienes ... comemos?

Ranma apenas pudo probar bocado ... no podía dejar de ver a Pan ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... faltaban minutos para que Pan y Ranma salgan de la Habitación del Tiempo ... los demás, especialmente las prometidas de Ranma estaban muy impacientes ... Goten se adelanta a Kiwishin ...

\- Ya estas listo Goten? - le dice Kiwishin

\- Si ...

\- Entraras solo o con alguna persona mas?

\- Rei - dice Mina - que te parece si tu convences a Haruka que entre contigo y yo entro con Goten?

\- Ni lo sueñes - le dice Haruka

\- Vamos Haruka - le contesta Mina - necesitas entrenarte o ...

\- Yo entrare - contesta Haruka - pero sera con Goten ...

\- QUE?! - dijeron todas las sailor

\- Es cierto eso Goten? - le dice Ayanami con cara de pocos amigos

\- Este ... si .. pero no es lo que piensas ... ayyyy!

Rei le da una patada en la canilla y se da la vuelta

\- Si estan pensando en lo que yo creo estan muy equivocadas! - dice Haruka molesta - si es la única forma de poder volver a la vida a Michiru, debo de hacerlo!

\- Bueno ... entonces ... todo solucionado - dice Kiwishin - preparense ... se va a abrir el portal

En la Habitación del Tiempo ... Kaiosama daba las últimas indicaciones a Pan y a Ranma que estaban con sus raidas ropas de entrenamiento

\- ... y recuerden que el kaioken puede ser peligroso ... Pan ... trata de usarlo con precaución ya que tu poder es muy grande asi que debes de dominarlo bien ... tu Ranma ... solo hazlo en tu forma masculina y no trates de llegar al doble Kaioken ... si bien puedes ejecutarlo recuerda que el primer nivel te deja muy agotado y el segundo podría destrozar tu cuerpo ... bueno ... suerte chicos ... el portal se abre

Pan y Ranma contemplan el portal y luego el uno al otro ... instintivamente ambos se toman la mano y cruzan el portal ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... la enorme luz que se forma se va atenuando permitiendo ver a dos figuras ... era Ranma y Pan ... por un instante a todos les pareció que ambos estaban de la mano ... en eso Kiwishin reacciona

\- Goten! Haruka! ... entren antes de que se cierre

Esta vez Goten se adelanta y toma de la mano a Haruka antes de que reaccione y la jala hacia el portal ... poco despues desaparece ... sorprendidos por la aparicion de Ranma y Pan, los demas no se percataron de ese detalle

Todos se quedaron mirando pasmados ... era evidente el cambio en los dos ... especialmente en Ranma quien parecía mas fuerte, fue cosa de unos momentos para caer en cuenta que Ranma estaba en su forma masculina

\- Airen! - grita Shampoo - Shampoo estar contenta que estar bien! alejate de chica marimacha!

Shampoo se lanza contra el en su clasico abrazo de amazona pero sorprendentemente Ranma con un simple movimiento la esquiva ... Shampoo termina abrazando a Pan

\- Oye! sueltame! - le dice Pan

\- Ranma! - grita Mousse - como te atreves a despreciar a Shampoo delante de todos!?

Mousse le lanza sus cadenas pero Ranma las esquiva facilmente sin dejar de caminar y sin prestarle atención a Mousse

\- Por favor amigos - les dice - estoy muy cansado ... quiero meditar un poco antes de la pelea

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ... la primera en reaccionar es Rei Hino

\- Es increible ... puedo darme cuenta de que el Ranma de antes era un niño debilucho con el ranma de ahora ... en esa actitud reposada tiene un ki mas fuerte que el Ranma que conocimos ... si esos son los efectos del entrenamiento en la Habitación del Tiempo ... que esperamos?

\- A que salgan Haruka y Goten - dice Mina con expresión amargada - esa Haruka ... mientras estabamos distraidas aprovechó para coquetear con Goten!

Pan se sienta en otro lugar ... estaba preocupada no solo por la pelea ... sino porque no podía sacarse a Ranma de la cabeza ... por su parte Ranma estaba en postura de meditación pero no meditaba ... solo estaba asi para que no lo molesten ... de vez en cuando abría los ojos pero no para ver a Ukyo o a Shampoo e incluso a Akane ... su mirada se dirigía a Pan

Estaba preocupado ... por un momento contempló a Akane en esa armadura ... noto que ella tambien lo miraba y volvio a cerrar los ojos ... sentía que ella ya no era Akane, era otra persona de extraños poderes ... Akane ... su Akane ya no existía como el la había conocido ... la pelea que sostuvieron en el Templo Hikawa lo había hecho meditar ... hubiese dado su brazo porque Akane regresara pero ahora ... al verla sentía que era Isis tratando de ser Akane .. sintió una presión en el pecho al pensar que su Akane se había ido para siempre ... Isis jamas abandonaría su cuerpo ... jamás lo haría mientras piense en conquistar el Milenio de Plata

Su estadía en la Habitación del Tiempo le había permitido conocer a Pan ... conocer una chica diferente ... ahora ya no le importaba que ella sea mas fuerte ... sentía los deseos de acercarse a ella ... tuvo miedo de lo que estaba pensando ... sabía que estas podían ser las últimas 18 horas de su vida y quería pasarla al lado de Pan

Ranma no sabía que Pan estaba pensando lo mismo ... con cierta alarma ve a Isis acercarse a Pan ... pero se tranquilizó ... Pan podría manejarla ... además Ukyo estaba haciendo lo mismo pero hacia el ..

Akane se acerca a Pan ... esta se da cuenta y voltea

\- Hola ... yo soy ...

\- Si ... eres Isis ... aunque antes fuiste Akane Tendo ... la prometida de Ranma

\- Ya no lo soy ... o quizás si ... ya no lo se ...

\- Vienes a preguntarme algo?

\- Si ... pero primero quería darte las gracias por derrotar a Cooler y por asumir esta lucha de un mundo que no es tuyo ... eres poderosa

\- Gracias ... pero es mi obligación

\- Quería preguntarte sobre Ranma ... crees que pueda vencer a Karnak?

\- No lo se ... tengo confianza en que si ... si bien Ranma se ha hecho mucho mas poderoso que antes ... Karnak sigue siendo un rival de cuidado para el

\- Te lo pregunto porque tu has peleado con Karnak y has entrenado con Ranma ... debes saber el potencial de los dos

\- No creo que Karnak haya estado esperando durmiendo

\- Yo tampoco lo creo pero se habrá estado preparando para una pelea contigo u otros de aqui ... no creo que tome en serio a Ranma ...

\- Ese sera su gran error ...

Ukyo por su parte se acerca a Ranma

\- Ranma ... puedo charlar contigo?

\- Si ... pero no por mucho ... lo siento pero estoy tratando de concentrarme

\- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas pensando en otras cosas menos en la pelea ... que te sucede Ranma?

\- Estoy preocupado ... eso es todo ...

\- Como todos aqui ... especialmente yo ... Ranma ... tengo miedo que algo te pase ... no es una pelea cualquiera ... es a muerte y ese tipo de Karnak te venció facilmente antes!

\- Tu lo has dicho ... antes ... ahora sera distinto

\- Debo reconocer que estas diferente ... se te ve mas maduro y mas fuerte ... bastará eso para vencer?

\- Confía en mi ...

\- Tan duro es el entrenamiento allí?

\- Mas duro de lo que te puedas imaginar

\- Te lo pregunto ... porque yo entraré

\- Que dices? - le dice Ranma abriendo los ojos - estas loca! para mi fue bastante duro entrenar allí ... hubo momentos en que pense que podía morir!

\- Entrare Ranma ... lo mismo que Shampoo y Mousse ... igual Akane ... no permitiremos que asumas el riesgo solo ...

\- Ukyo ...

\- No quiero preguntarte mas Ranma ... fueron tres meses que estuviste solo con una chica ... entraste tu como chica y saliste como hombre y pude ver que la tomabas de la mano ... has estado meditando pero abrías los ojos para verla ... yo ... no quiero reclamarte nada ... una estúpida promesa nos comprometió pero yo ... estoy realmente enamorada de ti Ranma ... todo este tiempo trate de ser tu amiga pero con la esperanza de que algún día tus sentimientos cambien hacia mi ... no quería atosigarte como Shampoo y Kodachi ... ni estarte golpeando como Akane ... yo fui la única que quería escucharte y asi llegar a tu corazón ... pero no ... tu amabas a Akane y se lo dijiste en Jusenkyo ... y se lo dijiste a Isis en el Templo Hikawa ... ahora siento que te has dado cuenta que Akane ya no existe y su lugar es ocupado por una extraña ... por un momento pense que tu me verías distinto ... pero ahora ... siento que tus sentimientos estan confundidos porque ahora ha aparecido otra persona que quizas en estos tres meses te escuchó y te comprendió ... tanto asi que hayas dejado de lado tu orgullo de ser mas débil que ella y te hayas mostrado como hombre ... una mujer contra la que yo ni ninguna de tus prometidas podemos competir ... es tan buena mujer como guerrera, Ranma?

Ranma no pudo contestar ... sentía que todo lo que decía Ukyo es cierto ... tan bien lo conocía? ... Ukyo se pone de pie y le da un beso en la frente

\- Suerte Ranma ... esto lo resolveremos despues pero si algo he aprendido es que no se puede mandar en tu corazón ... por ahora es mas importante que venzas a Karnak ... confío en ti

Ukyo se aleja ante la mirada triste de Ranma "perdoname Ukyo"

En algun lugar entre el tiempo y el espacio ...

Boujack estaba con su clàsica postura irònica frente a Gillveig quien no parecía contenta

\- Te traje aqui para que me ayudaras a derrotar a mis enemigos! no a que perdieras el tiempo en tonterías y juegos estúpidos! - grita Gillveig a Boujack

\- No seas dramàtica Gillveig - contesta Boujack - destruir a nuestros enemigos es algo que estoy haciendo ... solo lo hago mas divertido

\- Debiste destruir a esa chiquilla Pan cuando tuviste la oportunidad! ahora has involucrado a mis guerreros en un juego estúpido cuando yo los necesito! Wotan es el mas fuerte de los gigantes de hielo y lo necesito para acabar con ...

\- Con los caballeros dorados y los dioses guerreros de Asgard? ... por favor Gillveig ... solo te basta con uno, tienes a Valstar y a Einar

\- No permitiré que se arruine esto ... mi interes es romper el sello y entrar en contacto con los primordiales y luego ...

\- ya lo se ... destruir a Freya ... no te compliques la vida ... necesitas el anillo de Isis para ello ... cuando el Supremo kaiosama y el otro saiyajin sean destruidos ya no tendremos mas problemas ... asi que mi juego no es tan tonto como tu crees

\- No me importa! Wotan no participará!

\- No lo creo ... verdad Wotan?

Gillveig voltea hacia Wotan quien esta impasible

\- Wotan? estas pensando en desobedecerme?

\- Lo siento señora ... pero voy a combatir

\- Como te atreves a ...

Gillveig levanta su mano pero inmediatamente siente el poder de Boujack detras suyo, asi como el incremento del poder de Wotan

\- Gillveig ... acaso olvidas que los gigantes de hielo son los antecesores de los saiyas? el orgullo guerrero esta en ellos y jamás rechazaran un desafío y mucho menos ante un saiyajin

Gillveig se detiene y se da cuenta que la situación estaba difícil para ella

\- Estas desafiando a los primordiales, Boujack

\- Ellos no estan aqui ... y lo que hago los favorecerá a ellos al final ... despreocupate mi querida Gillveig ... tus amos podrán salir de su encierro y eso despues sera problema tuyo ... yo volveré a mi plano de existencia como Supremo Kaiosama, además mientras controles el Palacio del Tiempo y a Sailor Plut manejas la situación

\- Por el bien de ambos ... espero que sea como tu dices

Gillveig abandona el recinto y con su magia abre un portal entrando al reino de hielo ... por todos lados se observa destrucción y muerte en sus antiguos moradores, visión que le place pero que ahora sentía el sabor amargo de sentirse desafiada por Boujack ... "debí haberlo previsto ... como preví la muerte de Cooler ... el hubiese sido también difícil de controlar" ... Gillveig entra a un gran salón donde Einar y Valstar aguardaban

\- señora ... y Wotan? - pregunta Valstar

\- El ... va a combatir a sus descendientes ... los saiyas ... solo estamos nosotros, pero apenas acabe el con ellos estará aqui

\- Que suerte tiene ... hubiese querido enfrentar a un saiyajin

\- tu misión es mas importante ... debes ubicar a Freya y destruirla con la espada de Odín ... es importante destruir su esencia y solo la espada puede hacerlo ...

\- Como ubicarla señora?

\- Eso es fácil ... pero debemos de hacerlo antes de que aparezcan los caballeros dorados

Gillveig va hacia otros aposentos, seguida de los gigantes ... en aquel lugar, los gigantes contemplan a una hermosa joven encerrada en un bloque de hielo ... era Sailor Plut

En la habitación del Tiempo ...

Goten y Haruka continuaban con su entrenamiento ... ya habían pasado dos meses y Haruka se dió cuenta que sus temores habían sido vanos ... fue al principio una alumna difícil para Kaiosama pero este con su sentido del humor supo ganársela y Haruka comprendió que debía de hacerle caso para poder incrementar sus habilidades, ademas de sobrevivir a las duras condiciones de esa dimensión ... la ventaja para Kaiosama era que Haruka dependía mucho de su fuerza física para sus ataques mágicos y asi que pudo trabajarlo asi ...

Para Goten había sido una experiencia nueva, entrenar con una sailor tan xenofoba como Haruka, pero al irla conociendo se dio cuenta que no era tanto como parecía demostrarlo ... si bien aun era hostíl, no era insoportable ... hasta podría decirse que era agradable cuando quería ... este primer mes se concentró en incrementar sus poderes, consiguiendo después de mucho esfuerzo alcanzar el nivel de SSJ2 ... la enorme explosión de poder generado llamó la atención de Haruka, quien en momentos en que apenas podía moverse veía a Goten entrenar como si nada. Después de cenar se decidió a hablar con Goten

\- Goten?

\- Dime Haruka

\- Hoy me di cuenta que incrementaste tu poder ... ya estas listo?

\- Aún no ... ahora viene lo mas difícil ... debo superar esto porque Boujack es mas fuerte que un SSJ2

\- Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Que?

\- Se que ese Boujack permitirá que luches con una de nosotras ya que nos menosprecia tanto ... Quiero ser tu compañera de lucha

\- Esta segura?

\- Si ... tengo tu palabra?

\- Dudas de mi?

\- Debo reconocer que pequé de desconfiada contigo, pero quiero asegurarme que no cambies de parecer, ya que seguramente Sailor Venus tratará de convencerte que la elijas a ella ... Mina puede ser muy persuasiva

\- Tienes mi palabra ... con una condición

\- No ... sin condiciones

\- Esta bien ... no quise molestarte

\- No quiero condiciones pero si quieres pedirme algo puedes hacerlo

\- Solo ... que me permitieras ser tu amigo ... no de Sailor Uranus sino de Haruka

\- Tal vez pides demasiado ...

\- Haruka ... si bien muchas veces he enfrentado al peligro lo mismo que tu ... jamás he tenido una compañera de lucha ... los saiyajin somos muy orgullosos para aceptar ayuda en una pelea ... lo que me has pedido también es enorme y lo he aceptado ... pero si voy a enfrentar a Boujack en una pelea en donde solo uno quedará con vida ... quiero hacerlo con alguien que me importe un poco mas que una simple compañera de lucha ... comprendes?

Haruka se quedó pensativa ... la sola idea de tener a alguien mas que no sea Michiru le sublevaba ... pero Goten era una persona simpática y además si iban a afrontar el riesgo juntos ... tal vez ...

\- Goten ... cuando yo peleo ... solo me importa derrotar al enemigo

\- Pareces tener mas personalidad saiyajin que yo ... solo es un favor que te pido ... lo tomas o lo dejas ... pero tienes mi palabra

Haruka a su pesar se sienta al lado de Goten ... en ese momento se dio cuenta que su cercanía perturbaba a Goten "es que me esta viendo con otros ojos?"

\- Dame tiempo Goten ... no es fácil para mi ... pero hare lo posible

\- Quizás sirva si entrenas conmigo ... quieres que te enseñe a volar?

En el Planeta Supremo ... Sailor Moon daba vueltas y vueltas ... faltaban algunos minutos para que Haruka y Goten saliera de la Habitación del tiempo

\- Ya Serena - le dice Rei - pareces una pirinola ... trata de calmarte y tu Mina ... cambia de cara, asustas hasta a las piedras

\- No puedo creer que Haruka me haya hecho eso!

\- No se de que te preocupas ... mas bien me alegro ... tu no habrías entrenado bien ni habrías dejado entrenar a Goten ... por lo menos con Haruka adentro tenemos la seguridad que ambos habrán incrementado sus poderes sin distraerse en otras cosas ... solo me pregunto que tan fuerte puede volverse una sailor ...

En eso Kiwishin se acerca a Serena

\- ya estas lista?

\- Si ... pero podría comer algo antes? - le contesta Serena

\- Ya falta un minuto ... comeras adentro

\- Es que tengo mucha hambre!

\- has tenido horas para comer Serena! - le grita Rei

En eso el portal se abre ... sin mediar palabra, Kiwishin toma de la mano a Sailor Moon y la jala hacia la luz en el preciso momento en el que Haruka y Goten salen ... todos se quedan boquiabiertos porque al igual que Pan y Ranma, ambos salieron tomados de la mano

\- Con que no se iban a distraer en otras cosas eh!? - le dice Mina a Rei

Goten y Haruka se sueltan y ambos toman direcciones distintas sin decir nada ... Rei Ayanami tuvo ganas de patearlo pero se dio cuenta que hubiese sido una reacción tonta de su parte ... solo se acerco y se sento a su lado a preguntarle como le fue, lo mismo que Pan ... Haruka se sento aparte, mientras las demas sailor la contemplaban curiosas

\- No la veo mas fuerte - dice Lita

\- No lo creas ... que tal si le preguntamos? - dice Rei

\- Buena idea - dice Mina - además quiero preguntarle un par de cosas mas

A medida que se acercaban se les iba cayendo la mandíbula al suelo ... Haruka había cortado una flor y se la colocaba en el pelo para contemplarse en el agua

\- Pepepero ... que clase de entrenamiento ha recibido?! - dice Lita

\- Lo que yo creo es que ha tenido dos entrenadores! - estalla Mina - uno de dia y otro de noche!

Haruka cae en cuenta de las sailor, se saca la flor y las encara

\- Que estan murmurando ustedes?!

\- Solo queríamos saber que ... tal te fue? - le dice Lita

\- Con lujo de detalles! - le dice Mina

\- Asi? ... pues entonces, Venus ... que te parece si me atacas?

\- Sera un placer! Cadena de Venus!

Ante la sorpresa de todas ... el ataque de Venus fue rechazado por Haruka sin siquiera intentar esquivar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mina estaba en el suelo con la mano de Haruka en su cuello ... luego la suelta y las contempla

\- Satisfechas? - les dice Haruka

Haruka se da vuelta y se aleja de sus compañeras, las sailor estaban realmente sorprendidas

\- Me creerán si les digo que ni la vi? - dice Lita

\- Es increible ... ese entrenamiento - dice Rei

\- Yo entraré primero y me quedaré tres horas y luego me las arreglare con ella! - grita Mina

\- No ... entraremos Ami y yo primero! - replica Lita

Mientras las sailor discutían, Luna y Artemis contemplaban a Haruka "es realmente sorprendente ... que clase de entrenamiento reciben en ese lugar? ... que tan poderosa se hará Serena?"

 **Fin del capítulo 25**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Los Nuevos Guerreros**

En la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Ciertamente Serena era la alumna mas indisciplinada del Universo ... por cada cosa lloraba ... le era difícil soportar las duras condiciones de la Habitación del Tiempo por no decir imposible ... se levantaba tarde y comía como un heliogábalo ... eso sin decir que no aprendía las lecciones y lo peor de todo es que pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien y que los entrenadores eran muy duros ... había pasado una semana y los progresos eran mínimos, lo que desesperaba a Kiwishin. El viejo Kaiosama había tirado la toalla y se dedicó a cocinar ... en eso entra Kiwishin

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le dice Kaiosama mientras le servía una taza de te - usted cree que esa niña podrá llegar a algun lado? ... me cuesta creer que es la Princesa de la Luna y la que porta la Piedra Lunar

\- No sea duro con ella ... lo que pasa es que no descubre su verdadero potencial y siempre ha dependido de las scouts, aunque fue ella la que venció a Sailor Galaxia y ayudó a Pan a derrotar a Cooler ... ya te imaginaras lo que puede hacer ... solo le cuesta adaptarse a nuevas condiciones

\- El tiempo pasa ... y no hay progresos

\- Los habrá ... y tengo una idea

Kiwishin va a la habitación de Serena quien dormía ... Kiwishin la despierta

\- Ahhhh ... que sueño ... como esta Supremo Kaiosama?

\- Bien ... ahora quiero que te levantes y me des la piedra lunar

\- De que esta hablando?

\- Solo levantate

Serena se levanta preocupada "es que quiere quitarme la piedra lunar?". En eso Kiwishin extiende sus manos hacia ella y en un instante Sailor Moon vuelve a ser Serena Tsukino ... con un gesto, la piedra lunar se desprende de su mano y va a la mano de Kiwishin

\- Pepepero ... porque hizo eso!? - grita Serena - devuelvame la piedra!

\- Serena ... te estas encasillando mucho en tu papel de Sailor Moon. confías mucho en que los poderes de la Princesa de la Luna te salvaran como lo han hecho tus guerreras sailor ... es hora de saber de que es capaz Serena Tsukino ... si en una semana has demostrado que eres merecedora de esta piedra te la devolveré ... en caso contrario se la daré a Isis para que pueda protegerla ... asi como te la quite yo, lo puede hacer Boujack...

\- No puede hacer eso!

\- Si puedo ... es mas, ya lo hice ... ahora sigueme ... comenzaremos con entrenar tu cuerpo ... eres de reacciones lentas y tardas en darte cuenta de las cosas ... de lo contrario hubieras evitado que te quitara la piedra ... ahora cambiaremos eso

Serena, derrotada sigue a Kiwishin al exterior ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... las sailor ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para entrar a la habitación del tiempo ... Pan estaba durmiendo, mientras Rei y Goten conversaban ... Haruka, aun estaba pensativa y no había hablado con nadie .. hubiese querido hacerlo con Goten pero ya no quería tener mas dificultades "eres una mujer muy madura Haruka" "en verdad lo crees?" "si ... me alegro estar hombro a hombro en esta batalla" ... Haruka se estaba nuevamente viendo en el agua ... buena figura, nunca había percatado en esos detalles .. y le preocupaba ... siempre había representado un papel masculino con Michiru y se había acostumbrado a ser su protectora ... a hacer de "papa" para Hotaru ... había echado a golpes a todo hombre que se le acercara desde que tenía 13 años ... desde aquella vez que fue rechazada ... por una persona que conocía desde hace tiempo ... decidió que ese era un punto a solucionar

Ranma se encontraba entrenando ... su velocidad y movimientos eran mucho mejores ... Shampoo y mousse observaban a la distancia. Ukyo los convenció de que no lo molesten ya que se avecinaba una pelea en la que podría morir ... en eso Haruka se aparece interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de Ranma

\- veo que has mejorado Saotome - le dice Haruka

\- Disculpame Uranus ... pero no tengo ganas de pelear contigo

\- No vine a eso ... quería disculparme por las veces que te trate mal por haber considerado que eres la peor basura sobre la Tierra

\- No sabía que me tenías en alta estima ... sabes ... siempre me pregunté porque me tienes tanto encono ... nunca te hice nada

\- A sailor Uranus no ... te dice algo el nombre de Haruka Tenouh?

Ranma se quedo inmovil por un buen rato contemplando a Haruka ...

En la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas ... Serena se sentía desfallecer y tenía ganas de mandar al diablo a todo ... pero la imagen de Darien se le presentaba ante sus ojos y la animaba a seguir adelante "estas confiando mucho en que piensas que el destino esta en manos de Goten, Pan y Ranma ... no Serena ... tu pondrás mucho de tu parte" le había dicho el Supremo Kaiosama ... mucha concentración, movimientos, resistencia y sobre todo velocidad habían sido las principales formas en que se había entrenado a Serena

Al iniciarse la tercera semana, Serena se sentía mejor ... Kiwishin se le acerca y le toma la mano ... cuando la suelta, en ella estaba la Piedra Lunar

\- Mi broche! gracias Supremo Kaiosama ... terminamos?

\- Serena Tsukino terminó su entrenamiento ... comienza el de Sailor Moon ... Transformate!

\- Esta bien ... Por el Poder del halo de la Prin... ayyy!

Kiwishin le había arrebatado el broche rapidamente y la empujaba al suelo

\- Oiga! ... porque hizo eso?! ... acaso no me pidió que ...

\- Si ... pero olvidaste que aun estabas entrenando ... actua con todo lo que ya sabes ... eso comienza con tu transformación ... si soy un sujeto que te ataca en serio ya estarías muerta antes de empezar tu transformación ... entiendes?

Serena comprendió el mensaje y comienza a transformarse de nuevo ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Ranma estaba sentado al lado de Haruka .. cosa impensable para las sailor, hace unos momentos ... Ranma estaba con la cabeza gacha

\- Lo siento Haruka ... no sabía que te lastime tanto ... pero te juro que no fue mi intención

\- mas me dolió que me hayas olvidado

\- Asi como estabas era imposible reconocerte ... además a los 13 años eras mas ... femenina

\- Además ... el hecho de verte con cuatro prometidas me hizo pensar que solo eras mas que un engañamujeres y yo una idiota ... lo de tu maldición me pareció un justo castigo

\- Yo me fui porque, como siempre, mi padre me saco volando de la ciudad ... lo de las cuatro prometidas ... es otra historia y lo de la maldición ya he sido demasiado castigado por eso

\- No me interesa ya Ranma ... lo que pasó acabo de enterrarlo en este momento ... solo te pido un favor ... soluciona tu vida ... tal vez muramos, pero si triunfamos ... no sigas con tu caótica vida ... aunque no lo creas ... me molesta

\- las cosas no seran iguales Haruka ... pero gracias y nuevamente te pido perdón

\- Gracias Ranma ... suerte en la pelea ... vence a Karnak

Haruka se pone de pie y se retira ... Ranma se quedo sentado por un buen rato ... cuando Haruka se reune con las demas, observan una luz que se forma y de donde surgen sailor Moon y el Supremo kaiosama ... Lita da un paso pero Mina le pone el pie y jala a Rei pero esta la jala tambien

\- Eso no es justo Mina! adelante Lita y ami! - dice Rei

Las dos sailor entran y el portal se cierra. Mina quiso decirle algo a Rei ... pero en eso observa a Serena y se queda sorprendida ... Serena se veía tan tonta como siempre ya que se estaba burlando de la caida de Mina

\- Creo que el entrenamiento no te ha hecho nada Serena! sigues siendo una tonta! - le dice furiosa Mina

\- No lo creas ... trata de atraparme! - le dice Serena sacándole la lengua

Mina se levanta y persigue a Serena quien la elude con mucha rapidez y burlándose de una furiosa Mina

\- Ese es el resultado del entrenamiento? - dice Rei - es verdaderamente decepcionante! pero tratándose de Serena me parece sorprendente que haya llegado a algo

\- No te apresures Rei - le dice Luna - no has notado algo?

\- Que? ... yo no ... pero ...

Rei en ese momento se da cuenta ... mientras Mina como sailor Venus perseguía a Serena, esta la eludía como una comun y corriente Serena Tsukino ...

En el Templo de Kamisama ...

Trunks se encontraba de pie en el templo ... habían aguardado algunas horas y Hotaru dormía en su forma normal ... Dende se le acerca

\- Ya casi es hora Trunks

\- Lo se ... y tengo miedo

\- Miedo? crei que ...

\- No por mi ... por Hotaru

\- Te preocupa que ella no pueda afrontar lo que se viene?

\- Tengo miedo que algo le pase ... el tiempo que pasamos en la Habitación del tiempo me hizo darme cuenta que ella es una chica especial

\- Creo que debes tener confianza en ella como ella lo debe de tener en ti ... el destino ha querido que ustedes afronten esto juntos

\- Creo que tienes razón

\- Ire a desperta a Hotaru ... el tiempo se acorta

En la Tierra

Lisandro despierta al aviso de Merlín ... ya amanecía

\- La hora se acerca Lisandro ... vamos ... volemos a la dirección que te indique

Ambos se remnotan por los cielos y un temor se apodera de Lisandro ... sentía una fuerza extraña que amenazaba al mundo ... se dio cuenta que su destino se aproximaba

Volaron por unas horas para luego llegar a una enorme isla ...

\- Irlanda ... la antigua Irlanda ... hay sobrevivientes allí - dice Merlín

\- No ... no los hay

\- Entonces descendamos ... sigue esa dirección y desciende donde yo te diga

Ambos bajan a un lugar con algunas elevaciones montañosas desde donde se podía ver el mar

\- Y ahora? - pregunta Lisandro

\- Ahora? ... a esperar la señal ... pero tu puedes quedarte sentado ... yo necesito hacer algunas cosas ...

En Asgard ...

Los caballeros parten, dejando a Yoga y a los demas en Asgard ... Kiki pudo teletransportalos hasta cierto parte ... cerca de la entrada para evitar caer abatidos por la magia de Gillveig

\- Hasta aqui llegamos - dice Kiki - es hora de entrar y enfrentar a Gillveig

Todos penetran en la oscuridad de los ventisqueros ... los profundos abismos escondían construcciones ... la oscuridad total dio paso a una luz y les permitió ver una gran boveda, iluminada por un sol irreal ...

\- Esto es increible ... asi que los habitantes de los ventisqueros tienen una fuente de calor que les permitía sobrevivir! - dice Ikki

\- Eso es un decir - añade Burgun - miren allá

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia la dirección que les señalaba Burgun ... un espectaculo dantesco se mostraba ante ellos ... construcciones destruidas, gente muerta aplastada por los escombros, estirando los brazos en un vano intento de salvarse

\- Jaja! - se escucha una voz - les gusta mi mundo? pues bienvenidos!

Todos levantan la vista y contemplana Gillveig en compañía de Valstar y Einar

\- maldita! - le grita Burgun - tu hiciste esto!?

\- El despertar de los gigantes de hielo significo el fin del pueblo de los hielos y ventisqueros y de su reina Iserar ... jaja! esto es un buen presente para los primordiales y ustedes serán el sacrificio final!

En eso Gillveig saca el cetro de Sailor Plut

\- ustedes han llegado en el preciso momento del inicio del triunfo final ... donde los primordiales tomaran posesión del mundo que les fue arrebatado ... los primitivos habitantes de las tinieblas volveran y sera el fin de ustedes patéticas criaturas!

Una luz sale del cetro y crea un portal

\- Ve Valstar! ve y cumple tu misión! ve por Freya y destruyela!

Valstar se dirige al portal ... en eso Mana lanza un grito

\- Ahora Krisnar! siguelo ... evita que tenga éxito

Krisnar se lanza tras Valstar quien entra en el portal ... la gema de la valkiria brilla y mantiene el portal abierto para que Krisnar pueda entrar

\- jaja! estupida chiquilla ... contaba con que tu harías eso porque solo tu puedes enfrentar a Valstar ... en cambio enviaste a un pobre dios guerrero ... que podrá hacer contra un gigante de hielo con la Balmurg?! que intentabas? salvar a estos patéticos hombrecitos en lugar de a Freya?

\- Un solo guerrero puede hacer la diferencia Gillveig - replica Mana - creiste acaso que el es el único que enfrentará a Valstar? mi batalla es aqui ... asi como tu fin

\- Me cansaste chiquilla! Einar! acaba con ellos!

En medio de un estruendo, Einar eleva su poder y se lanza contra ellos ...

En la Tierra ...

Krisnar sintió que estaba en medio de un torbellino ... alcanzó a visualizar a Valstar pero luego lo perdió ... fue un resplandor que lo cegó y luego cae en medio de un arenal ... tardó en recuperarse antes de darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar extraño ... al frente veía un mar rojizo ... se levanta y dirige su vista a los alrededores ... todo era gris y al parecer estéril "no me habré equivocado? o caido en otro lugar? donde esta Valstar?" ... comienza a caminar y ve a lo lejos unas pequeñas construcciones ... Krisnar avanza hacia ellas y en eso sale un joven alto quien al levantar la vista lo ve y abre los ojos sorprendido ... Krisnar aun con su armadura de épsilon avanza hacia el joven quien no atinaba a moverse

\- Tranquilizate - le dice Krisnar - mi nombre es Krisnar ... quien eres tu?

\- Yo ..yo ... me me ... llamo ... Touji

\- Con quien hablas Touji? - se escucha una voz de adentro y sale Shinji quien se queda de una pieza al ver a Krisnar

\- Saludos - les dice Krisnar seriamente - no teman ... no voy a hacerles daño

\- Quien ... eres tu? - le pregunta Shinji con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Antes de contestarte, quiero saber donde estoy

\- Esta es la Tierra .. luego del Tercer Impacto ... me contestaras ahora?

\- Mi nombre es Krisnar ... dios guerrero epsilón de Asgard ... cual es tu nombre?

\- Shinji ... Shinji Ikari

\- Bien Shinji ... tal vez tu puedas ayudarme a ...

Krisnar contempló la gema que llevaba en su mano ... esta brillaba intensamente ... y fue asi que al levantar la vista ve a dos jóvenes que los contemplaban bastante sorprendidas ... una era de pelo negro y bastante bonita ... pero cuando vio a la hermosa pelirroja que estaba a su lado supo que había encontrado a Freya ...

En el Planeta Supremo

Asi pasaron las dos horas ... Ami y Lita regresan de la Habitación del Tiempo ... aunque se las notaba cansadas era evidente el cambio ... lo mismo con Mina y Rei ... al cabo de las dos horas regresaron ... ambas estaban muy serias pero se les veía diferentes

Mientras Mousse y Shampoo entraban a la Habitación del Tiempo por una hora ... Ukyo y Akane esperaban su turno ... Las sailor por primera vez hablaban de los pormenores del entrenamiento ... al cumplirse la hora ... Mousse y Shampoo salen y entran Akane y Ukyo ... Akane le da su anillo a Kiwishin antes de entrar

Se cumple la hora ...

Akane y Ukyo salen de la Habitación del Tiempo ... ellas tambien se veían distintas ... especialmente Akane ... todos se reunen en torno a Kiwishin ...

\- Escuchenme ... ya estan todos listos ... cada uno de ustedes tiene un poder diferente ... no se donde se peleará porque no se lo que Boujack habrá pensado pero necesito saber a quienes eligirán Ranma, Goten y Pan para que los acompañen

\- Yo ya tengo compañera - dice Goten - es Sailor Uranus

\- Que?! - exclama Mina quien había estado dando brincos para que Goten la vea - esto no es justo!

\- Yo - dice Ranma - necesito a alguien que me de una mano con agua ... escojo a Sailor Mercury

\- Yo? - dice sorprendida Ami y siente la mirada asesina de Shampoo

\- Airen ser injusto! - exclama Shampoo - yo querer ser tu pareja!

\- Necesito de las técnicas de Ami para poder convertirme en mujer en los momentos necesarios - se excusa Ranma

\- Y tu Pan? - dice Kiwishin

\- Yo ... - dice Pan - escojo a ... Akane

\- Que?! - exclaman todos

\- Estas segura Pan? - le pregunta Kiwishin

\- Solo si ella esta de acuerdo

\- Si lo estoy! - exclama Akane - pero recuerda que yo soy Isis

\- De acuerdo ... los demás estaremos listos porque de todos modos ... todos lucharemos ... nos quedan 6 horas ... sera mejor que se preparen pero para ello nada mejor que una buena comida

Kiwishin hace aparecer varios platos que a la sola vista se veían deliciosos ... todos, incluyendo a Haruka empezaron a comer ...

En la Habitación del Tiempo ...

Kaiosama esperaba la señal ... y esta se dió cuando la puerta reaparece en su antiguo lugar ... lentamente abre la puerta y sale ... estaba en el templo de Kamisama ... cerca de allí estaban Trunks y Hotaru

\- Bueno Trunks - le dice - creo que ya saben que deben de venir conmigo

\- Lo sabemos - contesta Trunks

\- Entonces adelante

Ambos siguen a Kaiosama y Dende los sigue para cerrar la puerta ... antes de hacerlo Dende se dirige a ellos

\- Hotaru ... Trunks ... que tengan suerte

\- Gracias - contesta Hotaru con su mejor sonrisa

Dende cierra la puerta ... Hotaru y Trunks contemplan nuevamente la Habitación del Tiempo ... Kaiosama se concentra buscando la señal ...

En la Tierra ...

Merlín estaba sentado haciendo unos pases mágicos y pronunciaba una serie de palabras cabalísticas ... en eso se levanta ... estira sus manos y de pronto una pequeña luz se forma en el aire ... una luz que comienza a crecer

En la Habitación del Tiempo ... Kaiosama siente la señal y utiliza su poder para entablar contacto ... una luz aparece y se extiende

\- Rápido ... pasen y buena suerte - les dice Kaiosama

Trunks toma de la mano a Hotaru y se dirigen a la luz

En la Tierra ...

Merlín y Lisandro ven a dos figuras materializarse en medio de la luz ... esta desaparece y ambos ven a quienes habían llegado ... Lisandro se queda atónito al ver a Hotaru ... en eso reconoce a su acompañante

\- pero ... Trunks?

\- Lisandro? eres tu?

En otro lugar

Krisnar contemplaba atónito a Asuka "es ella ... es identica a Gillveig pero no tiene los ojos rojos y parece mas joven ... es realmente hermosa ... esta embarazada?" en eso recuerda lo que le pidió Mana ... que no le dijera a Asuka quien era ella y que su vida corría peligro

\- Otro visitante? - dice Asuka - con armadura?

En eso Krisnar se saca el casco y contempla a Asuka

\- Vaya ... es bastante guapo - dice Asuka

\- Mejor averiguemos quien es - dice Hikari

Ambas se acercan y Krisnar les dice su nombre sin dejar de mirar a Asuka

\- Tu eres un dios guerrero de Asgard? - le pregunta Asuka

\- Asi es ...

\- A que has venido? - le pregunta Shinji

\- Yo ... - comienza a decir Krisnar, pero en eso siente un cosmo que conocía y que se aproximaba a gran velocidad

\- Rápido! salgan de aqui! - grita Krisnar - deben huir pronto!

\- Que sucede!? - le dice Shinji

\- Deben irse de aqui ... oh no! es tarde ...

A lo lejos todos contemplaron a una enorme figura que llevaba una espada ... Valstar dirige sus ojos al grupo de muchachos y luego fija su vista en Asuka Langley

En otro lugar ...

\- Oh no! - exclama Merlín - lo sienten? ya esta aqui!

\- Quien? - dice Lisandro ... en eso se da cuenta y siente un enorme cosmo

\- Que demonios es eso?! - exclama Trunks

\- Si ustedes se conocen - dice Merlín - ustedes son los enviados a detener a aquella cosa que amenaza al mundo ... vayan ... ya habrá tiempo de hablar

\- Yo ire con ellos - dice Lisandro

\- No - le dice Merlín - tu debes permanecer conmigo ... solo asi podremos vencer ... ellos solo lo mantendrán ocupado hasta que nosotros podamos encontrar lo único que lo vencerá

\- Que cosa?

\- A la espada mas poderosa que jamas haya existido ... a Excalibur ...

En el planeta Supremo ...

Todos estaban en suspenso ... en unos minutos se iniciaría toda la batalla donde se decidiría su destino ... donde sabrían si aun podían mantener la esperanza ...

Haruka y Goten, Ranma y Ami, Pan y Akane estaban allí ... juntos, esperando el momento ... un resplandor les hizo caer en cuenta que todo se prestaba a iniciarse ... al disiparse la luz ... tres figuras estaban frente a todos ... eran Karnak, Wotan y Boujack

\- jaja! - le dice sarcastico Boujack - Supremo Kaiosama ... gracias por escoger al Planeta Supremo para nuestra batalla ... contemplelo bien para que se despida adecuadamente ... jaja!

\- Deja de lado tus bromas estúpidas y que comienze esto! - le dice Haruka - pagaran por lo que nos han hecho!

\- No me desafías estúpida - le dice Boujack - vaya ... estas al lado de Goten, eso quiere decir que eres la sailor que lo acompañará ... a la muerte! jaja! ... pues bien ... iremos a distintos lugares y luego volveremos aqui cuando venzamos para tomar el premio ... sigueme Goten ... jaja!

Boujack se eleva, seguido por Goten quien levanta a Haruka ... Wotan tambien se eleva y le hace una seña a Pan quien se eleva junto con Akane y lo sigue ... solo Karnak se queda donde esta

\- Que esperas para irte Karnak - le dice Ranma

\- Donde esta mi contrincante? - dice Karnak

\- Soy yo! - le dice ranma - que no me ves?

\- Yo tengo por contrincante a la pelirroja ... quien diablos eres tu?

\- Ah! es por eso ... agua!

Ranma se vierte agua y se transforma en chica ... Karnak contempla con sorpresa

\- Ah! ahora comprendo porque eres un fenómeno Ranma ... solo eres un pobre diablo ... pelearemos aqui! para que todos vean tu derrota! y esta vez te mataré de la peor manera!

\- Eso esta por verse! - lo desafía Ranma

Ambos contrincantes toman posición ... los demas contemplaban nerviosos el inicio de la batalla final ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 26**


	14. Capitulo 27 - Capitulo 28

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 27**

 **El inicio de la lucha**

En el Planeta Supremo

Karnak y Ranma estaban frente a frente ... Ami estaba a un lado... sabía que su misión era apoyar a Ranma ya que el peso de la lucha estaba en el ... Karnak sonrie y comienza a elevar su ki ... en ese momento ataca a gran velocidad, pero Ranma se anticipa y lo esquiva en ese momento trata de acertarle pero sin resultado ya que Karnak es mas rápido y la elude ... ambos contrincantes vuelven a tomar distancia y se contemplan

\- Te has hecho mas rápida preciosa - le dice Karnak - como asi?

\- Nunca lo sabrás Karnak! - exclama Ranma que en ese momento hace estallar su ki atacando a Karnak quien lo elude y le lanza una descarga de energía que Ranma esquiva tambien ... karnak se eleva por los aires y en eso Ranma lo sigue

\- Vean! - exclama Ukyo - Ranma puede volar!

Ambos se quedan suspendidos frente a frente en el aire ante la sorpresa de Karnak. Ami contemplaba desde tierra "debo estar atenta ... en el momento en que pueda atacare a Karnak"

En otro lugar del Planeta Supremo

Boujack aterrizaba y cerca a el aterrizan Goten y Haruka ... Boujack los recibe con una sonrisa

\- Bien, mis queridos Goten y Uranus ... veamos que pueden hacer contra mi

Goten toma posición de combate y contempla a Haruka

\- Haruka ... por el momento peleare yo ... quiero que veas cuales son sus puntos débiles y cuando creas conveniente ... atacarás ... entendiste

\- No me gusta la idea de hacer de espectadora ... pero de acuerdo

Goten comienza a elevar su ki y en un instante se lanza contra Boujack quien espera confiado ... su confianza se transforma en preocupación cuando en el camino, Goten se transforma en SSJ2 y golpea a Boujack quien hace un intento de contenerlo pero es empujado hacia las rocas ... Boujack se recupera rapidamente y ataca a Goten chocando ambos poderes con gran estruendo ante una sorprendida Haruka "creo que esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pense"

Cerca de alli ... Wotan contemplaba a Pan y a Isis - Akane que estaban frente a el

\- Escuchame Isis - le dice Pan - quiero que observes ... pero no quiero que te involucres todavía ... voy a luchar con todo mi poder y veamos que tan duro es este sujeto

\- De acuerdo

Wotan observa a la pequeña saiya adelantarse y sonrie

\- Acaso vas a pelear sola?

\- Asi es ...

\- Pareces haber olvidado que te venci facilmente la última vez ... que te hace pensar que no necesitas ayuda?

\- Sucede que ahora peleare en serio ... AHHHHHH!

Pan se transforma en SSJ2 y se lanza contra Wotan quien tambien eleva su ki para hacerle frente ...

En la Tierra ...

Krisnar contemplaba a Valstar mientras trataba de poner a salvo a Asuka

\- Quien demonios es ese gigante!? - exclama Touji

\- Su nombre es Valstar - le contesta Krisnar - por favor ... vayanse ... yo intentaré detenerlo

\- Porque? - dice Shinji

\- El ... quiere matar a ... todo ser viviente que hay en el planeta ... esa es su misión ... yo vine a detenerlo ... vayanse ahora!

Valstar jugando con la espada comienza a acercarse

\- Jaja! asi que me seguiste Krisnar? ... realmente fuiste un estúpido al hacerlo tu solo ... tu no eres rival para mi

\- No te confies Valstar! ... no creas que te sera tan fácil derrotarme

\- Eso sera despues ... primero lo primero

En eso Valstar en un instante cambia de ubicación y vuela por encima de Krisnar y se dirige a su objetivo con la espada levantada ... los muchachos se tapan el rostro pero en una milesima de segundo, Krisnar empuja a Valstar sacandolo de la linea ... este cae aparatosamente per rapidamente se reincorpora

\- Bien dios guerrero ... si quieres morir primero ... sera asi!

En otro lugar ... Lisandro volaba con Merlín a la espalda ... en eso se detiene

\- Hay alguien que esta peleando con ese poderoso cosmo ... y no es Trunks!

Merlín no contesta y cierra los ojos ...

\- Si ... hay alguien que esta allí ... el viento me susurra que un guerrero enfrenta a un terrible gigante que porta una espada ... la espada de Odín

\- Debo volver y enfrentarlo!

\- La única forma de que puedas enfrentar a la espada de Odín es con Excalibur ... debemos ir por ella

\- Donde esta?

\- Sigue esa dirección ... pero te aseguro que no sera fácil

En otro mundo ... en el Polo Norte ...

Einar atacaba con violencia a los caballeros. El primero en enfrentarlo es Ikki, pero su Ave Fenix no daña a Einar, entonces Kiki en ese momento usa su Conmoción Celestial pero Einar lo esquiva y le lanza una descarga de energía que Kiki elude con la teletransportación. Burgun y Aioros atacan a un tiempo pero no da resultado ... en eso Mana libera su AT y consigue detener a Einar

\- Pronto ... Aioros, Kiki! ... deben ir por Gillveig y tratar de quitarle el cetro que tiene en la mano! no deben dejar que abra el portal que le permita traer a los primordiales! yo contendré a Einar!

Los dos deciden hacer caso a Mana y siguen a Gillveig quien se pierde dentro de su morada, mientras Ikki y Burgun se quedan con Mana quien cede al enorme poder de Einar, que consigue zafarse del AT

\- Por los primordiales que esta vez acabaré contigo niña insolente! - exclama Einar

Los cuatro oponentes elevan su cosmo enormemente ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Ranma y Karnak estaban levitando a varios metros del suelo ... para Karnak era evidente que el Ranma con quien lucho antes era otra totalmente diferente a la que tenía enfrente "como demonios aprendió a volar tan rápido?" ... Karnak comienza a incrementar su poder ... era obvio que no podía limitarse a solo defenderse ... además quería acabar con esta pelea pronto para recuperar a Isis

En milesimas de segundo, Karnak hace estallar su ki en el momento que Ranma se lanza a atacarlo a gran velocidad ... los golpes se suceden rapidamente pero Karnak contiene todos y rechaza a Ranma quien retrocede. Karnak aprovecha ese titubeo para atacar pero Ranma tambien contiene sus golpes y aplica una serie de técnicas que Karnak vuelve a contener, esta vez dificultosamente ... Ranma retrocede, cruza los brazos y prepara su técnica

\- Mokuo Takabisha!

Todos los presentes, incluido Karnak se dieron cuenta que eso no era un Mokuo Takabisha normal ... era no solamente mas grande, sino tres veces mas potente que los que usaba Ranma, eso sin decir que mas rápido ... Karnak se ve obligado a esquivarlo ... esa técnica estalla con gran estruendo al chocar con una montaña

\- Vieron eso!? - exclama Mousse

\- Ranma realmente se ha hecho mas poderoso! - sentencia Ukyo

Karnak contempla los efectos de la técnica de Ranma ... sea lo que sea que haya pasado, eso cambiaba las cosas ... la pelea deberá de encararle de otra manera ...

En otro lugar ...

Goten iniciaba su pelea con Boujack ante la mirada de Haruka. Ambos contendientes se lanzan el uno al otro a gran velocidad e intercambian golpes simultaneamente, luego ambos vuelven a tomar distancia para elevarse por el cielo. Goten esquiva una ráfaga de Boujack y le lanza otra que este tambien esquiva ... ambos se detienen en el aire e intercambian nuevamente golpes ... comienzan despues a recorrer todo el perímetro a gran velocidad que le hace imposible a Haruka seguir sus movimientos "es increible ... apenas puedo verlos ... asi no se me ocurre nada para atacar a Boujack"

Boujack se contiene y vuelve a atacar a Goten con ráfagas de energía, que Goten elude, pero en eso, a gran velocidad, Boujack alcanza a golpearlo haciéndolo retroceder, Goten se recupera y contiene una segunda andanada de golpes, en eso incrementa su ki y alcanza mayor velocidad, contrarrestando los golpes de Boujack. Ambos contendientes vuelven a tomar distancia

Cerca de allí

Pan sentía las batallas "vamos Ranma ... tu puedes ... si me lleve a Akane fue ..." los pensamientos de Pan se interrumpieron cuando Wotan se lanza sobre ella ... una serie de golpes se suceden ininterrumpidamente, hasta que Pan se desprende de su adversario ... Wotan la mira sorprendido

\- Veo que la pelea anterior te sirvió. Eres mas rápida ...

\- No es todo lo que tengo!

\- Eso espero

Ambos nuevamente chocan sus poderes y comienzan a intercambiar golpes. Pan en un momento golpea a Wotan y este retrocede sorprendido. Pan eleva su ki y se lanza tras el pero Wotan consigue esquivarla y atacarla al mismo tiempo. Pan usando las técnicas de Ranma consigue esquivarlo y aplicar un golpe que lo hace retroceder

"sorprendente" piensa Akane "esas son las técnicas de Ranma ... se las ha enseñado en ese entrenamiento que tuvieron"

En la Tierra

Asuka estaba demasiado asustada como para ponerse a reflexionar el porque ese gigante deseaba matarlos. Su único interés era su bebe y que su vida estaba indesligablemente unida a la de ella ... si quería que los bebes que tanto Hikari como ella llevaban en su vientre vivan, ellas tenían que sobrevivir ... en ese momento deseo tener a su Evangelion para que la protegiera ... pero no estaba allí y tenía que hacer algo y rápido

Shinji también estaba asustado, pero al ver a Krisnar y a Valstar se dio cuenta de que la razón de esa pelea solo podía ser una "Asuka" ... Shinji notó la turbación de Krisnar al ver a Asuka y también que el gigante la había mirado solamente a ella ... ellos no importaban ... por alguna razón quería matar a Asuka "maldita sea ... Lisandro donde estas?!"

Krisnar elevó su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido mientras Vasltar atacaba ... sorprendentemente, Krisnar esquiva los ataques y genera una descarga de cosmo que lo hace retroceder ... Krisnar sabía que no era rival para el gigante de hielo y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo mate ... solo esperaba que ocurriera algo mientras el gigante en su orgullo perdiera tiempo tratando de matarlo sin usar todo su poder "Mana ... tu me enviaste aqui por alguna razón" ... penso esto mientras elevaba su cosmo

\- Poder de la Garra Mortal!

El ataque va dirigido a Valstar quien en menos de una milesima de segundo lo esquiva y se pone al alcance de Krisnar aplicándole un golpe que Krisnar detiene a medias pero que lo derriba ... Krisnar cae cerca de los muchachos

\- Ustedes ... deben irse mientras los distraigo! - les grita - larguense ahora!

"el bebe" piensa Krisnar ... "Freya espera un hijo" ... "no es solo a Freya a quien protejo ... es al niño" fue una revelación clarividente antes de sentir la fuerza de Krisnar que lo levanta y le propina un golpe ... Krisnar lo soporta pero su armadura se quiebra en parte ... a duras penas consigue recuperarse mientras la atención de Valastar era hacia los muchachos pero antes que intente algo, Krisnar alcanza a lanzarse y golpearlo, lanzándolo a un lado ... Krisnar comienza a elevar su cosmo otra vez

\- Maldito guerrero de Asgard! veo que te tendré que matar antes de matarla a ella para que no me sigas molestando! - dice Valstar

\- Ella? - dice Touji - de quien habla?

\- Creo que no podremos preguntárselo! - dice Shinji - salgamos ahora!

Shinji coge de la mano a Asuka y Touji carga a Hikari y se alejan lo mas rápido que pueden ... Asuka se deja llevar como una automata "ella? ... esta hablando de mi?"

Sobre el mar ... volando a una gran velocidad, Trunks llevaba a Hotaru en brazos, guiándose por el ki que sentía "espero llegar a tiempo ... ese ki tan horrible es mucho mas poderoso que el que lo enfrenta" ... piensa en las palabras de Kaiosama "debes evitar que esa chica muera por la espada"

En lo que una vez fue Inglaterra ... Lisandro aterrizaba con Merlín en una zona que antaño pareció ser un valle. Aunque sus conocimientos en geografía no eran muy buenos supuso que estaba en algun lugar del antiguo Gales ... Merlín se puso a caminar, como queriendo buscar algo

\- Aqui muchacho - le dice - debemos encontrar el lugar donde ahora yace la Dama del Lago, la guardiana de la espada

En eso se detiene y se queda contemplando el desolador panorama ... un rictus de preocupación se dibuja en su rostro

\- Lo sabía - dice en medio de un murmullo - sabía que vendría ... sal de donde quiera que estes! se a lo que has venido ... que los amos a quienes sirves te enviarían a detenerme!

Lisandro sintió como un suave murmullo que se deslizaban por sus oidos ... estos murmullos fueron creciendo en volumen y se da cuenta que en realidad son imprecaciones ... en eso Lisandro siente la presencia abominable que se aproxima ... inmediatamente se pone en guardia

A la distancia, Lisandro distingue una bruma que como un ser viviente se aproxima hacia ellos ... la bruma se detiene y comienza a cobrar forma. Lisandro distingue la forma de una mujer y de un hombre bastante corpulento cubierto por una armadura

\- Lo sabía ... sabía que tu esencia maligna y la de tu sacrilego hijo perdurarían para este momento ... Morgana

La figura femenina de ojos rojos, cubierta por una túnica negra sonrie

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Merlín ... me alegro volver a verte ... destruirte completara mi misión

\- Que es lo que pretendes ahora?

\- Impedir que obtengas a Excalibur ... aguarde este momento Merlín ... el momento en el que se rompera el sello ... fue una tontería de parte de los Centinelas esconder a Freya aqui ... con ella muerta no habrá posibilidad que se impida la rotura del sello

Lisandro penso ... "Freya? ... un momento ... no estaran hablando de ..."

\- Merlín! - le grita Lisandro - que significa esto?! de quien estan hablando

\- El rompecabezas se acaba de armar ... yo no lo sabía ... ahora si ... Freya ... la diosa nórdica ... la guardiana de la llave ... es la mujer a quien amas Lisandro

\- Asuka! - exclama Lisandro

Lisandro distingue una torva sonrisa en el guerrero que estaba al lado de Morgana ... se dio cuenta que el destino de Asuka estaba en juego en esta batalla ... ese era su primer rival ..

En otro mundo ... en el Polo Norte

Einar incrementa su ki y ataca a Ikki quien eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido, consiguiendo eludirlo y atacar al mismo tiempo. Lamentablemente los ataques no parecen hacerle daño a Einar quien lanza una serie de ráfagas contra Ikki, mientras este trata de eludirlos pero recibe uno que lo derriba. Burgun ataca con todo su poder a gran velocidad pero Einar lo elude facilmente y alcanza a golpearlo

\- Ejecución Aurora! - Mana ataca con la técnica de Yoga

Einar elude el ataque y se lanza contra Mana quien libera su AT y contiene a Einar pero este insiste y logra atravesar el AT ... el entrenamiento de guerrera de Mana la salva ya que se retira cuando el puño de Einar pasa por su lado ... con una media vuelta le da una patada que Einar desvia con el brazo pero la fuerza del golpe lo empuja. Ikki aprovecha ese momento para atacar, pero Einar se eleva y elude a Ikki. Este eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido y ataca con el Ave Fenix. Aun asi fracasa ya que Einar lo contiene y luego rechaza

Por otro lado ... Kiki y Aioros ingresan a los recintos de Gillveig. Ambos aguzan sus sentidos para evitar cualquier sorpresa ... en eso sienten una presencia amenazadora que los rodea

\- Pobres tontos - se escucha la voz de Gillveig - creyeron que su condición de caballeros dorados les iba a permitir combatirme en mis dominios? ahora pagaran su osadía!

Una enorme fuerza los envuelve pero ambos elevan su cosmo tratando de contrarrestar ... Kiki aguza sus sentidos tal como se lo había enseñado Mu hacía tiempo tratando de identificar la procedencia pero no logra encontrar nada

\- Aioros ... tienes que elevar tu cosmo y atacar los puntos que creas mas vulnerables ... eso obligara a Gillveig a reforzar su magia ... quizás asi pueda encontrar su origen y atacarla a distancia!

Aioros se eleva hasta el séptimo sentido y comienza a generar su técnica tratando de encontrar el origen

\- Aguja Escarlata Antares!

Per los ataques se pierden en el vacio ... Aioros en eso eleva su cosmo mas allá del séptimo sentido, tratando de quebrar la magia de Gillveig ... pero esta la refuerza, presionando a Aioros ... en eso Kiki consigue darse cuenta de la ubicación de Gillveig y proyecta su cosmo a ese lugar ... siente que Gillveig resiente el ataque

\- Ahora Aioros! - grita Kiki

\- Poder Escorpio Ataca!

El ataque remece la morada de Gillveig y debilita su magia ... Kiki aprovecha para lanzarle un ataque telepático que hace que suelte su ataque contra ellos

\- Rápido ... dame la mano ... se donde esta! - le dice Kiki a Aioros

Aioros y Kiki se teletransportan hacia donde estaba Gillveig pero ella ya no estaba allí ... en su lugar ambos observan un bloque de hielo donde estaba encerrada una bella joven ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Karnak había empezado a elevar su poder frente a Ranma quien impasible comienza a incrementar el suyo. Karnak baja a tierra seguido por Ranma

\- Me resulta sorprendente que hayas alcanzado un gran nivel muchachita - le dice burlonamente Karnak - pero eso no te basta para vencerme

\- Si crees que te he mostrado todo lo que puedo hacer te equivocas Karnak!

\- Eres tu quien te equivocas ... se exactamente lo que puedes hacer ... ese es tu problema

Karnak se lanza contra Ranma y este lo esquiva y comienza a bloquear los ataques de Karnak quien incrementa su ki y acelera la velocidad de sus ataques ... Ranma se ve obligada a retroceder por la contundencia de los golpes pero comienza a elevar su ki y contraataca con una serie de técnicas que a Karnak le resulta difícil bloquear por lo que tambien retrocede ... ambos concentran su energía y se las lanzan el uno al otro ... el Mokuo Takabisha de Ranma neutraliza el ataque de Karnak pero en ese instante Karnak se ubica al lado de Ranma pero ella es mas rápida y lo elude ... Karnak se mueve a gran velocidad tratando de sorprender a Ranma pero ella también y consigue bloquear los golpes. En eso concentra su ki y se lanza al ataque

\- Kashuo Tenshin amaguriken!

El ataque a una velocidad mayor sorprende a Karnak que no puede bloquear todos los golpes y recibe algunos que lo derriban ... Karnak sorprendido se pone de pie rapidamente "increible ... con esa misma técnica no pudo tocarme antes ... pero ahora ... su velocidad y su fuerza son mucho mayores"

\- Increible! - dice Mousse - no esperaba ver a Ranma con ese nivel! de haberlo tenido en la Montaña Fenix, Zaphrom habría hecho el ridículo ante el!

\- Aun asi - dice Rei Hino - debe tener cuidado ... Karnak esta peleando con un nivel menor al que uso con Pan

En otro lugar ...

Goten seguía combatiendo a Boujack en una serie de ataques y defensas. Goten eleva mas su ki pero Boujack vuelve a eludirlo

\- Jaja! - rie Boujack - debo reconocer que te has hecho mas fuerte pero eso te resulta insuficiente para enfrentarme ... ya me canse de jugar contigo ... es hora de que te liquide!

Boujack comienza a incrementar su poder enormemente y de pronto se lanza contra Goten a una velocidad mayor. Goten trata de detener todos sus ataques pero Boujack alcanza a golpearlo y derribarlo ... Goten se reincorpora pero Boujack vuelve a golpearlo. Goten hace un esfuerzo y elude un nuevo ataque y lanza una descarga de energía que Boujack repele "las cosas se estan complicando" piensa Haruka "debo pensar en algo para ayudar a Goten"

Cerca de alli ... Pan continuaba peleando con Wotan quien inicia una serie de ataques y contraataques tratando de agotar a Pan pero ella los contiene bien. Pan comienza a elevar su ki y le lanza un kamehameha que Wotan esquiva y le lanza también una descarga de la misma magnitud. Pan lo rechaza pero en dirección a el, lo que obliga a Wotan a esquivarlo, preciso momento aprovechado por Pan para conectarle un golpe y derribarlo. Wotan se incorpora rapidamente, sorprendido por la capacidad combativa de Pan

\- Bravo chica saiya - le dice - debo reconocer que has mejorado enormemente tus habilidades ... pero ya es hora de pelear en serio ... Ahhh!

Wotan incrementa enormemente su poder y una aura luminosa lo rodea ... Pan se da cuenta que la verdadera pelea esta a punto de comenzar "recuerda Ranma esta promesa" piensa Pan "cuando sientas mi poder estallar ... estaré pensando en ti"

Akane contemplaba asombrada el enorme poder de ambos oponentes ... era obvio que su papel por el momento era de espectadora ...

En la Tierra ...

Krisnar veía alejarse a Asuka y los demas ... en eso contempla a Valstar quien comienza a elevar su cosmo ... en eso ataca repentinamente lo que obliga a Krisnar a esquivarlo pero es golpeado a medias por Valstar quien le da un mandoble con la espada que a duras penas esquiva mientras elevaba su cosmo tratando de llegar al séptimo sentido ... Krisnar alcanza a ejecutar una de sus técnicas obligando a Valstar a retroceder ... Krisnar se recupera y genera su mayor técnica

\- Poder de la Garra Mortal!

El ataque parece dar de lleno a Valstar ... cuando distingue los resultados, Valstar sigue de pie con la espada que había generado una barrera que rechaza el ataque

\- Buen movimiento Krisnar - le dice sarcasticamente Valstar - pero olvidas que no estoy usando todo mi poder ... además tengo a Balmurg que me protege de tus técnicas ... aunque has mejorado es imposible que me venzas ... solo tengo que esforzarme un poco ... y eso es lo que hare! pero antes dime ... como es que un traidor a Asgard cambia rapidamente de opinión y decide luchar por Freya

\- No lo entenderías Valstar ... si traicioné a Asgard lo hice porque creía que podíamos tener un futuro mejor conmigo al frente ... poder dominar al reino de los hielos y sacarlos de las tinieblas ... la vida no tenía sentido si permanecíamos allí ... quería algo mejor ... pero tampoco tendría sentido si ustedes llegan a triunfar! se quien eres Valstar ... se cual es el secreto que se esconde tras ustedes!

\- Eso es algo que te llevarás a la tumba!

Valstar sin decir nada mas se lanza contra Krisnar ...

En la antigua Inglaterra ... Lisandro observaba al siniestro personaje que lo miraba lobregamente

\- Merlin - le dice Morgana - debo suponer que te has traido tu campeón como lo fue una vez aquel caballero que busco el Santo Grial que permitió recuperarse a Arturo ... pues bien ... Modred recuerda ese día y ahora desea vengarse por ello ... verdad Modred?

\- Asi es madre - contesta el siniestro guerrero

\- Pues no creas que te será facil - le dice Merlín - este muchacho es un caballero tambien y no uno ordinario sus poderes son grandes

\- Lo imaginaba ... caballero del santuario ... caballero dorado de sagitario

\- Como sabes quien soy?! - le dice Lisandro

\- Aquellos que me invocaron me lo dijeron ... se de lo que eres capaz ... asi que tome mis precauciones ... tu poder es inutil contra mi magia y con ella he renacido a Modred ... jamás le ganarás!

\- Eso piensas? a mi armadura de sagitario!

la armadura en un resplandor reaparece, pero extrañamente no se coloca en el cuerpo de Lisandro sino que se coloca en un lugar aparte como observando la futura pelea

\- Que?! - exclama Lisandro - no entiendo ...

\- Jaja! - rie Morgana - estas a prueba muchacho ... la armadura lo sabe ... lo mismo que Excalibur ... ellas no te ayudaran!

Lisandro observa la situación ... no sabía nada de Modred pero ellos parecían saberlo todo de el ... inconcientemente comienza a elevar su cosmo "no me vencerá ... por Asuka y mi hijo, juro que no lo hará!"

En eso Modred se lanza al ataque ...

 **Fin del capítulo 27**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **La Fe en los Guerreros**

En el Reino de Hielo

Ikki, Burgun y Mana combatían contra Einar quien estaba liberando cada vez mas poder ... Ikki y Burgun mantenìan el séptimo sentido protegidos por Mana quien liberaba su AT para que Einar no los dañe "no lo entiendo" piensa Ikki "Mana es evidente mas poderosa que nosotros y tanto como Einar ... porque no asume la lucha y nos la deja a nosotros? hasta ahora, incluso en Asgard no ha peleado para acabar con los adversarios ... sera que ..." sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el ataque de Einar quien quiebra el AT y ataca con fieresa a Burgun. Este se defiende, esquivando los ataques, pero Einar alcanza a golpearlo, pero al darle el golpe final, Mana interviene y lo rechaza. Esta vez Mana eleva su cosmo enormemente superando el sèptimo sentido y ataca a Einar con un AT que lo empuja ... momento aprovechado por Ikki para atcarlo con el Ave Fenix pero Einar lo contiene y contraataca sorprendiendo a Ikki, pero este es protegido por Mana quien genera un AT que contiene el ataque de Einar pero este comienza a generar una poderosa onda de energía al mismo tiempo que Mana ... ambos poderes chocan remeciendo el lugar ... al pasar el impacto, Ikki ve a Mana y a Einar frente a frente ... en eso Einar hace estallar su cosmo e incrementa su poder al tomar la transformación que Ikki juzgaba similar a la de SSJ3 "no puede creerlo ... en realidad Mana elevo su cosmo sin esfuerzo ... ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo de ese modo ... ni siquiera lo vi en Shaka ... quien es ella realmente?"

En el interior de la morada de Gillveig ... Kiki y Aioros contemplaban a la bella joven atrapada en el bloque de hielo ... no se percataron de la sombra que oscurecía el lugar ... fue cosa de un instante antes de que Kiki cayera en cuenta del peligro pero aquella sombra toma forma y atrapa a ambos caballeros estrellàndolos contra los muros ... la sombra se desvanece antes de que reaccionen y rodea a ambos caballeros ... la sombra toma forma a los pies de ambos asumiendo la figura de ambos caballeros como si fueran sus sombras donde ligeramente se podìa distinguir sus facciones pero sus ojos se vuelven rojos

\- Que demonios es esto? - dice Aioros

\- La Sombra maligna ha sido liberada por Gillveig! - dice Kiki - ella la controla ... al tomar contacto con nosotros ha tomado tambien nuestros poderes! ten cuidado!

\- En un instante, el ataque de la sombra de Aioros golpea a este y lo estrella contra los muros ... la sombra adopta la posición de la Aguja Escarlata para atacar

\- Cuidado! - grita Kiki - Conmoción Celestial!

Pero la sombra de Kiki neutraliza la técnica y ataca a kiki quien a duras penas la esquiva ... Aioros neutraliza el ataque de su sombra y contraataca sin mayores resultados porque la sombra adivina sus movimientos ...

En la Tierra ...

Krisnar combatìa a Valstar quien lo ataca nuevamente con gran ràpidez que Krisnar trata de esquivar pero uno de los golpes quiebra su armadura, lo que lo hace retroceder, momento aprovechado por Valstar quien lo ataca con mayor poder y lo golpea con violencia lastimándolo ... Krisnar reacciona tratando de golpear a Valstar pero sin resultado "debo resistir lo suficiente ... pero despues que?". Valstar incrementa su cosmo y ataca otra vez a Krisnar quien libera su cosmo y le lanza la Garra Mortal pero Valstar la neutraliza con la espada y golpea con su cuerpo a Krisnar quien hace un surco en el suelo por la violencia del golpe. Valstar concentra su energía y le lanza un disparo que destruye todo alrededor de el

\- Jaja! pobre idiota! - rie Valstar - te sobreestimaste al pensar que podrías detenerme! eres el símbolo del fracaso y ahora eres el símbolo de la muerte! lo único que has logrado es hacerme perder el tiempo!

Valstar contempla alrededor y no ve a los muchachos ... trata de sentir a Krisnar pero no hay señales de su cosmo

\- Que estúpido fuiste al creer que no podría encontrar a Freya! la Balmurg puede encontrarla donde quiera que este ... y eso es lo que hara ahora ... Sagrada Espada de Odín ... busca a mi presa!

Valstar levanta la espada del filo y esta se orienta sola a una dirección

\- Bien ... voy por ti Freya ...

Mientras tanto ... los muchachos encontraban un refugio en unas ruinas no lejos de ahí ... los cuatro entran tratando de no ser visibles y ni que decir que estaban aterrados

\- Shinji ... sabía que juntarme contigo ... sería peligroso ... pero nunca pense que tanto - le dice Touji

\- Lo mejor es separarnos - dice Shinji - ustedes vayanse ... yo me quedaré con Asuka

\- Ni pensarlo - dice Hikari - estoy asustada pero no pienso abandonarlos!

\- Piensa en tu hijo - le contesta Shinji - no tiene sentido arriesgarlo ..

\- Y el de Asuka?

\- Estoy pensando en el! ... pero ...

Una enorme sombra oscurece la poca luz que entra y los cuatro perciben aterrorizados a Valstar quien los contempla con sarcasmo

\- Pobres patéticas criaturas - les dice - creyeron que podían ocultarse de mi?

\- Quien eres?! - le grita Shinji

\- silencio mocoso insolente! - le contesta Valstar - ahora si aprecian sus miserables vidas, apartense que tengo un asunto importante que tratar con ...

Antes de que termine de hablar, un feroz golpe lo lanza lejos ... Valstar se recupera rapidamente y contempla a un herido Krisnar quien se interponía entre el y los chicos

\- Tu?! - exclama sorprendido Valstar - crei que ...

\- No subestimes a los dioses guerreros de Asgard! Monstruo cobarde!

\- Por los primordiales que ya me cansaste ... antes me pareció divertido pero ahora te mataré sin mas demora!

krisnar saca de entre su armadura la gema de la valkiria y la lanza donde estaban los chicos, en eso mira a Asuka

\- Usalo! - le grita - tu sabes como!

\- Que? - exclama Asuka

\- Hazlo rápido!

Shinji toma la gema y se la da a Asuka quien la contempla sin saber que hacer ... en ese momento Valstar ataca y Krisnar lo contiene ... pero un feroz golpe lo lastima y un segundo golpe lo pone fuera de combate

\- Asuka! - grita Shinji - piensa en salvar a tu hijo!

Asuka cierra los ojos y aprieta la gema ... en eso la gema comienza a brillar y salta de su mano y se pone a la altura de su pecho, flotando ... en eso una enorme luz los cubre a todos e incluso a Krisnar ... al disiparse la luz, Valstar contempla con sorpresa que no hay nadie

\- Maldita sea! - grita - Freya esta descubriendo sus poderes! pero la encontraré y la mataré!jamas podrá escapar de la espada!

Sobre la costa en lo alguna vez fue Japón ... Trunks volaba cargando a Hotaru ... en eso siente el cese repentino de los ki que habían estado peleando

\- Maldición! - exclama - los ki desparecieron! la pelea ha terminado ...

\- No - le dice Hotaru - no sentiste una energía totalmente diferente? me parece que alguien escapo de una de ellas

\- creo que tienes razón ... un momento ... lo sientes? ... uno de los ki esta activo y se esta moviendo ... parece que va volando ... lo mejor será seguirlo a prudente distancia para que no nos detecte

\- Vamos entonces

Ambos se elevan por los cielos, sin saber Trunks que estaba siguiendo a un lejano antepasado ...

En la antigua Inglaterra ... Lisandro recibe el ataque de Modred quien lo golpea con violencia. Este se protege y trata de contraatacar pero sorprendentemente Modred lo elude con facilidad mientras ataca también "no siento un cosmo ... que clase de poder tiene? Modred vuelve a atacar a gran velocidad y Lisandro eleva su cosmo alcanzando a ejecutar una serie de técnicas que Modred elude ... de pronto de la mano de Modred sale una línea de fuego que el caballero contiene con su cosmo pero que finalmente lo supera ... Lisandro es lastimado pero alcanza a escapar del ataque "maldición! sin mi armadura soy mucho mas vulnerable!"

\- Jaja! - rie Morgana - tu cosmo no puede contra mi magia! Modred es invulnerable a tus poderes!

\- Lisandro! - le dice Merlín - debes confiar en ti mismo ... la magia de Morgana no es mas fuerte que tu ... solo debes encontrarte a ti mismo!

Lisandro tratataba de comprender las palabras de Merlín ... pero la sola idea de que Asuka estaba en peligro y el aqui, impedía poder concentrarse en la batalla ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Ranma elevaba su ki y atacaba a Karnak quien se defendía de los ataques a gran velocidad ... Ranma se lanza con la técnica de las castañas pero esta vez Karnak consigue neutralizarlos y genera una descarga de energía que Ranma elude y lo ataca con una serie de técnicas que Karnak detiene dificultosamente ... Ranma comienza a hacer una serie de movimientos veloces, alrededor de el y Karnak trata de acertarle una descarga ... en eso Ranma levanta el puño

\- Hyriu Shoten Ha!

Antes que Karnak intente algo, la técnica de Ranma mucho mas potente lo atrapa y lo eleva por los aires ... el torbellino generado es tan fuerte que obliga a las sailor e incluso a Kiwishin a protegerse en el AT de Rei Ayanami ... Ranma piensa en Pan "eleva tu ki al máximo al momento de atacar pero no distraigas tus sentidos" "nunca creí que una chica me estaría enseñando a pelear" "menos mal que venciste tus prejuicios Ranma" "el que seas tu, ayuda mucho" "que quieres decir?" Ranma en ese momento piensa en la sonrisa de Pan ... antes de que sus pensamientos se vean interrumpidos por el ataque de Karnak que alcanza a eludir ... Ranma se da cuenta que Karnak había superado su ataque, aunque maltrecho se aprestaba a continuar peleando

\- Muy bien muchachita ... veo que te has superado mucho ... pero ahora pelearemos en serio!

En otro lugar ... Goten recibía los ataques de Boujack ante la mirada de Haruka quien no sabía como intervenir ... debía reconocer que estaba asustada por el enorme poder desplegado ... pero no podía abandonar a Goten "porque eres tan desconfiada Haruka?" "eso no es asunto tuyo" "lo siento ... pero si vamos a estar aqui entrenando y vamos a pelear juntos debemos tratar de confiar el uno al otro ... eso solo se logra siendo amigos" "realmente deseas ser amigo mío Goten?" "no te lo estaría pidiendo si no me interesara ... Haruka, si algo he aprendido en este mundo de peleas en la que he vivido es que no puedes entregarte al odio ... mi padre jamás lo hizo y fue el guerrero mas poderoso que haya existido" "me parece imposible" "no odies a Boujack por lo que le paso a Michiru ... pelea por devolverla a la vida ... y por un amigo" Los pensamientos de Haruka se interrumpen ante el estruendo de la pelea ... Goten ataca a Boujack a gran velocidad pero no logra acertarle ... en eso genera un kamehameha que Boujack también elude ... ambos contendientes se trenzan en una maraña de golpes donde finalmente Goten impone mejores condiciones, obligando a retroceder a Boujack ... este toma distancia y se sonrie

\- jaja! ... si me viera Gillveig estaría furiosa ... no pense que la pelea se pondría difícil ... asi que será mejor que nos esforzemos un poco mas

Boujack comienza a incrementar sus poderes enormemente ...

Cerca de alli ... Pan contemplaba el enorme poder de Wotan ... Pan en eso comienza a elvar su ki haciéndolo estallar, elevando su poder enormemente ... el estallido de ki lo sienten todos los presentes en el planeta

\- Esa es Pan! - dice Rei Ayanami

\- Ha incrementado enormemente sus poderes! - dice Rei Hino

\- Aun asi ... aun no logra superar los poderes de Wotan - añade Kiwishin - espero que la ayuda de Isis sea efectiva

Ranma siente el estallido del poder de Pan "lo se Pan ... estas pensando en mi en estos momentos"

Wotan observa el cambio en Pan ... su aura se había vuelto mas intensa y su pelo mas brillante "sorprendente ... ha incrementado sus poderes en solo un día"

Wotan y Pan se lanzan el uno contra el otro, chocando sus poderes con gran estruendo ...

En la Tierra ... en lo que una vez fue Alemania

Asuka, Shinji, Hikari, Touji y un lastimado Krisnar aparecen repentinamente ... todos estaban algo mareados por el efecto de la repentina teletransportación ... krisnar se deja caer muy lastimado, mientras Asuka suelta la gema sin pensar en lo que había sucedido y se sienta sin mostrar ninguna emoción, tocándose el vientre. Touji sostiene a Hikari y la lleva a un lugar para que se siente, mientras Shinji contempla a Asuka. Luego va a ver como se encuentra Krisnar

\- Como te sientes? - le pregunta Shinji pero al instante se da cuenta de lo absurdo de su pregunta al ver a Krisnar sin poder ponerse de pie con la armadura quebrada y sangrando ... recordó que esos golpes recibidos hubiesen derrumbado una montaña

\- Yo ... deben ... de huir de aqui - les dice Krisnar dificultosamente tratando de levantarse - el ... los encontrará

\- Entonces no tiene sentido huir - dice Touji abrazando a Hikari

\- El acaso puede saber donde estamos? - pregunta shinji

\- Si ... el puede - dice Krisnar

\- Porque?

\- la espada ... puede encontrarnos con ella

\- Que ... posibilidades tenemos?

Krisnar se queda pensativo ... la única posibilidad para ellos era huir ... a Valstar solo le interesaba una persona ... incluso su vida no tenía importancia para el .. si quería salvarse solo tenía que abandonarlos

\- Porque has venido? - le vuelve a preguntar Shinji por miedo a la anterior respuesta

\- Me envío ... Mana

\- Mana?! - salta Shinji como un resorte ... ante ese nombre Asuka sale de su ensimismamiento

\- Como es que ella no ha venido?! - pregunta a boca de jarro

\- Ella ... esta combatiendo ... contra aquellos que enviaron a ese sujeto

\- Conoces a Lisandro? - le pregunta Asuka

\- No ... pero se quien es el

\- Porque no esta aqui?

\- No lo se

\- De que se trata todo esto?! - grita - no me digas que ese sujeto viene a matar a todos! mas parece que esta tras nosotros!

\- Si tan solo Lisandro estuviera aqui ... - dice Shinji

\- Olvidate de el! acaso no has visto a ese sujeto!? es mas fuerte que ese monstruo de Broly! es mas fuerte que Pan y Lisandro juntos! porque diablos quiere matarme?! creen que soy estúpida? puedo darme cuenta perfectamente que esta tras de mi!

Krisnar quiso replicar pero en eso siente el cosmo de Valstar aproximarse ... se da cuenta que el momento se aproxima

\- Rápido - le dice a Asuka - usa la gema ... sacanos de aqui! el ya esta llegando!

\- No

\- Que dices?

\- Ya me canse de esto ... no voy a estar escapando ... si voy a morir que sea de una vez ... tal vez ese monstruo me aclare realmente lo que pase ... por lo menos sabré la verdad!

Krisnar contempla a Asuka lo mismo que Shinji quien se acerca a Asuka y la zamaquea

\- Que diablos te pasa? acaso no te das cuenta que esa cosa te matará? acaso te olvidas de tu bebe?! - le grita

\- Sueltame idiota! tu estarías felíz de que me muera! que clase de vida voy a darle a mi hijo en este lugar y sin un padre? no te das cuenta que solo estamos escapando de lo inevitable? esa cosa me seguirá hasta el fin del mundo y si no muero en sus manos moriré lentamente en este desierto! además yo ya estoy muerta! tu me odias y eso ... eso me destruye!

\- Que dices?

Krisnar contemplaba a ambos muchachos cuando en eso siente la presencia de Valstar ... ellos la sienten también por lo que se quedan contemplando a la enorme figura que aterrizaba frente a ellos ... Valstar sonrie torvamente al mirarlos

\- Jaja! ... pobre y patético Krisnar ... creiste que escaparían de mi? que iluso eres!

Krisnar se pone de pie y eleva su cosmo pero esta muy débil ... solo alcanza a voltear y gritarle a los muchachos

\- Rápido! huyan de aqui! yo ...

No pudo decir mas ... el ataque de Valstar lo derriba ... Krisnar hace un supremo esfuerzo y se incorpora conectándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Valstar pero este solo se sonríe ante un golpe que apenas sintió ... su puño destroza el pectoral de la armadura de krisnar y luego lo derriba pateándolo en el suelo ... al no ver movimiento en Krisnar contempla a Asuka y se dirige hacia ella ... Touji y Shinji se ponen frente a el

\- Gusanos patéticos - murmura Valstar sin detenerse

\- Shinji! Touji! no hagan eso! - grita Asuka ... Shinji se voltea y le sonrie

\- Asuka ... no habríamos aprendido nada del tercer impacto si solo nos ponemos a salvo ... adios

\- Shinji ...

El golpe fue directo hacia ambos ... Valstar solo siente una energía que se interpone

\- Muro del Silencio!

Shinji y Touji caen al suelo pero estaban ilesos y contemplan asombrados a una bella y jovencisima chica que se interponía con un baculo frente a Valstar ... a ambos se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo, lo mismo que a Asuka y a Hikari ... Valstar también estaba sorprendido

\- Quien demonios eres tu?! - le grita

\- Su nombre es Sailor Saturn - escucha una voz - pero tu no pelearas con ella sino conmigo!

Todos voltean y ven a un joven de pelo púrpura flotando en el aire

\- pero que demonios ... - murmura Valstar

La explosión de ki de Trunks alcanza su nivel máximo y su pelo se vuelve dorado lo que hizo que a los demas se le salieran los ojos

\- Ppepero ... el - dice Shinji

Valstar abre lo boca en un gesto de sorpresa y luego se convierte en una mueca mezcla de alegría y asombro, lanzando un grito de rabia y júbilo

\- SAIYAJIN!

Sin decir mas ... Valstar se lanza contra su nuevo oponente ...

En el reino de los Hielos ...

Kiki y Aioros se encontraban en aprietos frente a sus dos sombras que parecían haber desarrollado sus propios poderes ... las sombras atacan y ambos caballeros los eluden para atacar desde la distancia con sus técnicas ... Kiki se eleva hasta el séptimo sentido, pero la sombra lo sigue hasta el plano astral, haciéndole batalla "como es posible que pueda hacer eso? la magia de Gillveig parece ser increiblemente efectiva!" ... el ataque no alcanza a Kiki permitiéndole contraatacar pero la sombra parece anticiparse a sus movimientos ...

Aioros también combatía contra su sombra y lo ataca con la Aguja Escarlata pero la sombra vuelve a eludirlo ... Aioros trata de mantener su séptimo sentido pero la sombra lo sigue adonde va, impidiendole generar alguna técnica mas efectiva ... los ataques se suceden a gran velocidad sin aparente resultados para los dos

En el exterior ... Ikki y Burgun seguían combatiendo contra Einar ... Mana apoyaba con su AT para equilibrar la batalla por lo que Einar comienza a centrar su atención sobre ella, lanzándole varios ataques, pero Ikki se anticipa y protege a Mana, elevandose hasta el séptimo sentido

\- Las Alas del Fenix Fuego!

El ataque sorprende a Einar quien lo recibe pero no lo lastima ya que lo rechaza con su ki, por lo que se lanza contra Ikki pero Burgun lo intercepta, atacándolo a toda velocidad que Einar esquiva con facilidad, hasta que hace distancia, momento aprovechado por Burgun para atacarlo con todo su poder

\- Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!

El ataque impacta en Einar pero este hace explotar su cosmo enormemente remeciendo el lugar ... la onda generada golpea a todos, incluyendo a Mana por lo que Einar se lanza contra ella cogiéndola del cuello

\- Mana!

\- Te tengo maldita! - gruñe Einar ... pero en ese instante los ojos de Mana se tornan en un azul intenso ... su poder se eleva y empuja a Einar obligándola a soltarla ... Mana recobra su apariencia normal

\- No puedo creerlo! - exclama Ikki - quien es ella?

Einar se recupera sorprendido "crees acaso que no se quien eres? ... por eso Gillveig te teme ... pero yo tengo la ventaja ... tu jamas me mataras pero yo a ti si ... solo debo saber como" Einar hace estallar su cosmo elevando su poder hasta alcanzar su nivel máximo ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Karnak comenzaba a incrementar su poder ante la sorpresa de Ranma quien hasta ahora había llevado la ventaja en la pelea "he utilizado mis mejores técnicas pero no han dado resultado ... debo conectarle un golpe de lleno que acabe con el". Los demas también contemplaban la pelea "es evidente que Ranma se ha superado enormemente pero aun asi no basta para que venza" piensa Kiwishin ... Karnak alcanza un gran nivel y se lanza contra Ranma en una rápida sucesión de golpes que Ranma chica le cuesta trabajo contener por la mayor fortaleza física de Karnak, hasta que un golpe le impacta, derribándola. Ranma alcanza a levantarse antes de recibir el golpe final de Karnak, pero este le lanza una descarga de energía que Ranma trata de desviar pero el impacto la golpea, arrastrándola buen trecho. Cuando karnal se lanza nuevamente, un ataque acuaático le corta el camino ... Ami entraba en acción

\- Apartate estúpida sailor! - le dice Karnak

\- La pelea es tambie conmigo! - contesta

\- No! - quien hablaba era Ranma - Ami ... no intervengas todavía ...

\- Pero Ranma ...

\- Por favor ... aun puedo vencerlo ... no me entrene tanto para que me venciera facilmente ... solo hazme un favor ... puedes generar esa técnica pero con agua caliente?

\- Si eso es lo que quieres ...

Ami ejecuta una técnica sin mucho despliegue de poder pero el agua sale caliente y moja a Ranma quien en su forma masculina vuelve a encarar a Karnak

\- Esta vez sera diferente Karnak! - le dice Ranma

En otro lugar ... Goten elevaba su ki, superando los poderes del SSJ2 pero Boujack tambien eleva el suyo, equilibrando la pelea ... despues de un intercambio de golpes, Boujack vuelve a tomar ventaja ... Goten es deribado pero rápido se recupera y contraataca, pero Boujack lo esquiva facilmente ... una poderosa descarga lo derriba al suelo y Boujack ataca nuevamente golpeando a Goten. Este trata de rechazarlo pero es nuevamente golpeado

\- Espada de Uranus ataca!

El ataque de Haruka casi impacta en Boujack quien contempla al otro oponente

\- Jaja! - rie Boujack - asi que el hijo del guerrero mas poderoso del universo necesita que una chica lo ayude?!

Goten se reincorpora y contempla a Haruka

\- No intervengas aun Haruka! - le dice Goten

\- Dejate de tonterías! - contesta - juntos acabaremos con el!

\- No ... aun no - contesta Goten - quiero seguir luchando solo ... por el momento

Cerca de allí ... Pan había incrementado enormemente su ki tomando una forma diferente ante la sorpresa de Wotan

\- Es evidente que eres un ser muy especial pequeña - le dice Wotan - estoy seguro que los otros híbridos no tienen tus cualidades

\- Soy la nieta de mi abuelo - contesta Pan desafiante - trate de ser digna descendiente de el ... y en este tiempo he descubierto poderes que creía no tener ... no te sera tan fácil como creías Wotan

Ambos contendientes asumen posición de combate ante la mirada temerosa de Akane "es obvio que el nivel de ambos es diferente a los demas ... es realmente impresionante ... que clase de raza es la saiyajin?"

En la Tierra ...

Shinji trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo ... hasta hace un momento un gigante los estaba persiguiendo con la aparente intención de matar a Asuka. La aparición de un guerrero de armadura llamado Krisnar lo había impedido momentaneamente pero el gigante era mas poderoso y acabaría por vencerlo. De pronto harían su aparición una bella chica en minifalda que detuvo al gigante y también un muchacho que por su apariencia y poder era un saiyajin quien se encontraba peleando ahora con ese gigante ... eso sin contar que Asuka había podido teletransportarlos de un lugar a otro y que era a ella a quien querían matar ... lo que podía comprender bien es que esta batalla era por ella

Trunks por su parte estalla todo su ki para atacar a Valstar quien sin usar la espada combate contra el ... ambos intercambian golpes a gran velocidad y luego hacen distancia. Valstar trata de conectarle pero Trunks es mas rápido y neutraliza sus ataques, volviendo a hacer distancia y lanzando una descarga de energía "es bastante poderoso, pero puedo vencerlo!"

Hotaru por su parte, se acerca a los asustados chicos

\- Se encuentran bien? - les pregunta inocentemente

Los muchachos tardan en asimilar la pregunta. La primera en estallar es Asuka

\- Bien? ... preguntas que si estamos bien?! quien demonios eres?! que significa esto?!

Hotaru se pone seria y no le contesta ... dirige su atención a Krisnar que yacía inconciente y se le acerca

\- Oye! - le grita Asuka - te estoy hablando! porque no me contestas!?

Shinji se acerca hacia Hotaru y contempla como ella pone sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Krisnar

\- Escucha ... quisiera saber ...

Se interrumpe al ver la luz emerger de las manos de Hotaru y rodear a Krisnar quien lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos "no puedo creerlo ... lo esta curando!"

En la antigua Inglaterra ...

La batalla entre Lisandro y Modred seguía, sin que el primero, pese a su poder pudiera sacar ventaja. Los ataques de Modred se sucedían y Lisandro solo atinaba a defenderse. Por alguna razón, no podía elevarse hasta el séptimo sentido y la certeza de que Asuka estaba en peligro le impedía concentrarse en la batalla ... hace un acopio de fuerzas y concentra su ataque a un punto

\- Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

Pero el ataque pasa a través de Modred sin causarle ningún daño ... Lisandro se sorprende y contempla a Merlín quien observa impasible la batalla "esto es magia de Morgana ... porque diablos no me ayuda Merlín?!" ... Modred en ese momento ataca y golpea a Lisandro quien cae derribado ... el golpe no pareció tan fuerte pero Lisandro se sintió muy lastimado por el impacto ... Modred rapidamente se lanza sobre el y lo levanta, para lanzarlo y estrellarlo contra las rocas ... Lisandro se reincorpora dificultosamente y contempla los rostros burlones de Morgana y Modred ... Lisandro comienza a encender su cosmo y lanza el ataque de los meteoros pero estos no dan ningún resultado ... Modred vuelve a golpearlo con violencia ... Lisandro se reincorpora "no ... por eso regrese ... para enfrentar esta prueba ... el Supremo Kaiosama me entreno para esto ... solo debo descubrir que hacer!"

 **Fin del capítulo 28**

 **Nota de Eduardo Castro: * He terminado el capítulo 28 ... a decir verdad creí que este fic terminaría en este capítulo pero por lo visto no ... para mi este capítulo es especial porque sumando los capítulos de "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" este es el número 100 ... aunque si le cuento "Un nuevo comienzo?" el capítulo 100 sería en el 27 ... En este momento voy a hacer un alto para agradecer a todos mis lectores cuyos comentarios y estímulos me hacen escribir**

 **Gracias**

 ** _Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Para la proxima actualización, sera del 29 al 32, los espero..._**

 ** _Nos leemos..._**


	15. Capitulo 29 - Capitulo 30

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon y Ranma 1/2**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores Akira Toriyama, Gainax, Masami Kuramada y Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Aquí llego la siguiente actualización, al final del capitulo 32 tengo otro aviso, por favor léanlo... sin mas, comencemos...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 29**

 **El Despertar**

En la tierra ...

Shinji observaba asombrado como Hotaru sanaba el cuerpo de Krisnar con su solo contacto. El estruendo de la pelea entre Trunks y Valstar lo saca de su ensimismamiento ... Krisnar abre los ojos y contempla el rostro de Hotaru y se queda extasiado hasta que las detonaciones le hacen caer en cuenta que no esta muerto y por alguna razòn se había recuperado

\- Que ... que sucedió? - pregunta

\- Tranquilizate - le contesta Hotaru - ese gigante te lastimo mucho, aunque ya he sanado tus heridas aun pasara un lapso de tiempo para que te recuperes

\- Quien eres tu?

\- Mi nombre es Sailor Saturn ... vine aqui gracias a los Kaiosamas quienes me enviaron a detener a ese gigante ... junto a mi compañero Trunks

Hotaru ayuda a ponerse de pie a Krisnar quien tambaleante se mantiene parado ... en eso la batalla entre Trunks y Valstar se hace mucho mas violenta, estallando todo a su alrededor ... una descarga de Valstar va hacia ellos pero Hotaru se interpone

\- Muro del silencio! - Hotaru invoca la barrera que contiene la energía, al terminar voltea hacia los demás

\- Rápido! - les dice Hotaru - deben irse ... esto se pondrá peor!

\- Creo que tiene razón! - grita Touji - vámonos de aquí!

\- Escuchame muchacho - le dice Krisnar - quiero que ustedes tres se vayan ... Valstar no los quiere a ustedes ... la quiere a ella - en eso señala a Asuka - ustedes pueden ponerse a salvo!

\- No! - dice Shinji - Hikari! Touji! vayanse! ustedes pueden salvarse! yo me quedare con Asuka!

\- No seas tonto! - le dice Krisnar - nada puedes hacer!

\- No me importa!

\- No me entretendré protegiéndote! - le dice Krisnar

\- Basta! - exclama Asuka - si ese monstruo me quiere ... entonces que venga y que termine de una vez! no los necesito! ya estoy harta de esto!

\- Por favor! - les dice Hotaru - no es el momento de discusiones ... escuchame ... en este momento Trunks esta peleando por ustedes ... necesita que lo ayudamos y la única forma es que se pongan a salvo ... por favor ... despues resolveran sus dudas!

\- Tiene razón - dice Krisnar - hagan lo que les digo ... muchacho, cogela a ella y llevatela lejos ... ustedes dos vayanse por otra dirección ... Sailor Saturn ... ya me estoy recuperando y yo ayudaré a Trunks ... tu vete con ella y protegela!

\- Esta bien

Shinji toma de la mano a Asuka y la obliga a irse con el, seguidos de Hotaru ... Krisnar comienza a elevar su cosmo para la batalla

En la Antigua Inglaterra ...

Modred seguía atacando a Lisandro y este apenas podía contenerlo ... la magia de Morgana iba doblegando su cosmo, impidiendo elevarlo ... Lisandro trata de enfrentar a Modred pero sus ataques son cada vez mas violentos "su fuerza es sobrehumana ... no puedo contenerlo sin mi armadura! porque no me obedece!"

Lisandro piensa mientras se defiende ... "la magia es aquella habilidad que te permite manipular la materia a distancia ... la naturaleza de los poderes de los caballeros es interior ... algo donde la magia no puede llegar" esas fueron las enseñanzas del Supremo Kaiosama "recuerda Lisandro ... el séptimo sentido es un estadío mental que como te habrás dado cuenta puede superarse como te sucedió con Broly ... tiene la desventaja de requerir una concentración muy fuerte en un estadío de inamovilidad ... Pan podía hacer estallar su ki en movimiento ... debes de trabajar en tu concentración, pero también en el control de tu cuerpo ... tu cuerpo es materia, por ello tu mente debe protegerla" ... cual era la clave? ... cual? ...

En el Reino de los Hielos

El ataque de las sombras impedía a Kiki y a Aioros poder mantener una estrategia ofensiva ya que estas parecían adivinar todos sus movimientos y con bastante eficacia, replicaban sus técnicas "tiene que haber una forma de superarlos ... la habilidad mágica de estas sombras es replicar nuestros poderes y anticipar nuestras técnicas ... un momento ... eso es!" Kiki comienza a elevar su cosmo, pero la sombra mantenía el paso "es nuestra mente ... la sombra es la representación de la manipulación de nuestra mente por Gillveig" Kiki piensa en Mu "recuerda Kiki ... tu mente puede ser manipulada a medida que tu lo permitas ... no importa que tan poderoso sea un ataque de ese tipo ... tu mente puede crear niveles superiores que te permita vencer cualquier obstáculo ... voy a demostrarte como ..." Kiki en ese momento se da cuenta de cual es la forma ...

Aioros por su parte trataba de mantener un nivel de pelea con su sombra ante la presencia gélida de Setsuna ... en eso en el lugar, visualiza a Gillveig quien la mira sarcástica

\- Jaja! - rie burlonamente - que gracioso es ver a un poderoso caballero dorado ser superado por su sombra!

\- No te saldras con la tuya! ... no conoces el potencial de un caballero dorado!

\- Te equivocas Escorpio! ... lo conozco muy bien ... Aries tenía razón con pensar que yo generé este hechizo ... pero para que se haga mas potente yo representé también a Sombra Maligna ... lo que el hechizo replico en ustedes tambien lo hizo en mi ... yo manipulo y dirijo sus movimientos!

\- Entonces sera a tí a quien destruya! Rayo Escarlata Doble de Alfa!

El ataque de Aioros atraviesa a Gillveig pero esta se rie sin que le cause ningún daño

\- Jaja! no puedes matarme Escorpio ... en realidad no estoy aqui ... estoy en todos lados! incluso en la sombra que te esta venciendo!

\- Eres un ser maligno! quien es esa chica?!

\- Ella ... su nombre es Sailor Plut ... la Guardiana del Tiempo ... cometió la torpeza de enfrentarnos pero pago por ello ... el hielo mágico absorbe sus poderes y me los transfiere ... eso y con su cetro me permite manipular las dimensiones y el tiempo! solo falta el gran final ... su habilidad para poder retroceder en el tiempo en un mismo plano de existencia!

"Pobre Escorpio ... mientras ustedes jugaban a los héroes en Asgard yo me encargaba de alistar el momento de mi triunfo ... necesitaba guerreros fuertes para que me ayudaran ... antes del primer Ragnarok, Odin me encerró en una celda de hielo mágico ... hasta que los primordiales se comunicaron conmigo ... sabían que solo yo podía liberarlos ... al aumentar mi magia mi presencia trascendió dimensiones ... supe que aqui no encontraría a los que necesitaba ... fue asi que supe de la existencia de los poderosos saiyajin pero ellos ya no existían ... solo una pusilánime descendencia ... trate de encontrar a quienes habían sido sus rivales y encontre a uno ... llamado Cooler quien convertido en un despojo vagaba por el espacio ... le ofrecimos vida y mayores poderes ... luego supe de las conspiraciones de ese Supremo Kaiosama ... la libertad de los primordiales dependía de destruirlo a el tambien ... por eso invoque a un rival para el llamado Boujack ... gracias a Cooler pude liberarme y gracias a Boujack pude llegar al Palacio del Tiempo donde trate de capturar a Sailor Saturn, cuyo poder genera el Caos pero esta chica con la ayuda de ese Kaiosama me la arrebataron ... pero eso sera momentáneo, una vez que retroceda en el tiempo!"

\- Porque sirves a los Primordiales? - le dice Aioros - su esencia es distinta e incluso a la tuya! te destruiran

\- Te equivocas ... una vez que controle las dimensiones podre trascender al plano de existencia del Supremo Kaiosama ... los Gigantes de Hielo derrotaran a los Guerreros Z y yo me apoderaré de las esferas del dragón que me darán un poder inimaginable! ... ya hemos charlado demasiado ... es tiempo de que mueras!

La sombra de Aioros se lanza sobre el ...

En el exterior, Einar incrementa su poder y una aura luminosa lo rodea "maldición ... ha alcanzado el nivel similar al de un SSJ3 ... con nuestros poderes no es suficiente ... si tan solo Kiki y Aioros nos apoyaran ... lo que no entiendo es porque Mana no combate a un mayor nivel ... acaba de demostrar que es tanto o mas poderosa que Einar ... sera que ..." sus pensamientos se interrumpen ya que Einar ataca nuevamente. Sus ataques se hacen mas veloces e Ikki y Burgun solo pueden mantener una posición defensiva ... Einar ataca repetidas veces y luego genera un ataque de energía que Ikki y Burgun eluden. atacando ellos también, pero el enorme cosmo de Einar los contiene "nuestros ataques son demasiado débiles para el ... recuerdo que con Ares fue algo parecido ... solo el ataque de Goku podía lastimarlo"

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Ranma en su forma masculina comienza a aumentar su ki para pelear contra Karnak, quien sonriente lo observa

\- Interesante tu transformación fenómeno - le dice burlonamente - pero para mi sigues siendo una muchachita ... cuantos novios tienes?

\- Voy a cerrarte esa boca para siempre Karnak! voy a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Akane!

\- Yo no le hice nada que ella no quisiera ... sabes? se sentía tan humillada de estar sometida a los caprichos tuyos que Isis le dió una oportunidad de ser diferente

\- De que estas hablando?

\- Si bien era la elegida ... la fusión entre ella e Isis no podía hacerse sin el consentimiento de ella ... solo sucumbio a la idea de un mayor poder con la capacidad de vengar las afrentas a la que ha vivido sometida desde que tu llegaste a su vida

\- Estas mintiendo!

\- No ... solo te engañas solo ... Akane Tendo jamás volverá ... la fusión con Isis es completa ... la idea es que ella solo diera el cuerpo pero su personalidad era muy fuerte y muchos de sus sentimientos quedaron en isis ... pero una vez que se de cuenta de la inutilidad de esta lucha hará lo que tenga que hacer ... has perdido a Akane para siempre!

\- Callate! - grita Ranma y se lanza contra Karnak en una rápida sucesión de golpes que karnak esquiva y contraataca pero esta vez Ranma contiene sus golpes por su mayor fortaleza física ... devuelve los ataques y alcanza a golpear a Karnak quien retrocede lastimado. En eso Ranma incrementa su ki y genera una gran energía

\- Mokuo Takabisha Amaguriken!

Varias ráfagas salen de sus manos en forma repetida sorprendiendo a Karnak quien no puede esquivar todas por la velocidad que le imprime Ranma, superior incluso a lo visto en Pan ... los impactos hacen retroceder a Karnak, lastimado por primera vez. Ranma aprovecha eso y tal como se lo había enseñado Pan, ataca sorprendiendo a Karnak quien recibe una andanada de golpes que ante la sorpresa de todos quiebran la armadura ... Karnak se eleva tratando de protegerse de los golpes pero Ranma lo sigue, volviendo a intercambiar los golpes. Ranma vuelve a imponerse y Karnak es derribado

\- Increible! - exclama Mousse - no puedo creer que Ranma tenga ese nivel de poder!

\- Prometido de Shampoo ser mas fuerte ahora que ese Karnak! - dice Shampoo

Karnak se reincorpora lastimado y Ranma aterriza cerca a el dispuesto a seguir peleando ... Karnak se sacude y se sonrie

\- Vaya .. vaya ... veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba muchachita ... no se que truco usaste pero es hora de poner las cosas en su sitio

\- No fanfarronees Karnak! - le dice Ranma - ya esta visto que te puedo vencer! y eso es lo que haré!

\- Eres tu quien fanfarroneas! ... crees acaso que he peleado con todo mi poder? ... debo reconocerte el mérito de obligarme a esforzarme mas de la cuenta ... es hora de que te des cuenta

Karnak se comienza a soltar la armadura ... en eso coge el pectoral dañado y se lo lanza a Ranma quien cree sostenerlo con facilidad pero el golpe lo derriba ... Ranma cae con el pecto encima y le cuesta levantarse "no puedo creerlo ... esto debe pesar ..." Kiwishin observa eso preocupado "oh no! Karnak ha estado peleando con un gran peso encima ... ha estado usando el mismo sistema que Goku uso alguna vez para hacerse mas agíl y fuerte!". Karnak termina de despojarse de toda la armadura y comienza a incrementar su ki ...

En otro lugar ... Goten quien había impedido que Haruka intervenga, se lanza nuevamente contra Boujack y se produce un feroz intercambio de golpes ... Boujack vuelve a imponer condiciones haciendo retroceder a Goten y arrinconándolo contra una montaña donde esta vez alcanza a golpearlo ... Goten trata de defenderse y la enorme energía liberada por ambos destruye la montaña ... en medio de las ruinas ambos continuan peleando hasta que Goten decide hacer distancia y ataca a Boujack con un kamehameha que Boujack esquiva y cae sobre Goten derribándolo ... en tierra nuevamente continùan golpeándose mutuamente y ambos toman distancias haciendo chocar sus energías que estallan con gran estruendo obligando a Haruka a protegerse "es increible ... me resulta difícil pensar que esa chica Pan y ese Wotan tienen mas poder que ellos" a una gran velocidad ambos van por todo el lugar intercambiando golpes ... Haruka piensa en Goten "Haruka ... no quería decirte esto pero ... " "pero que?" "queee ... estas progresando y tienes mucho talento ... eres muy buena guerrera" "gracias ... eso es todo?" "no ... quería agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de entrenarme contigo" "no es mas bien al reves? yo te lo pedí y tu eres mas fuerte ... he aprendido mucho de ti" "si ... pero el conocerte también me ha hecho ver las cosas de una manera diferente" ... Haruka se interrumpe ... la lucha ha tomado un nuevo cariz ya que Boujack golpea a Goten y la energía de este fluctua lo que no había sucedido antes ...

\- Pobre saiyajin - rie Boujack - debiste darte cuenta que mi energía se mantiene sin mucho esfuerzo ... pero en cambio tu lo logras con un gran esfuerzo y aunque no lo sientes tu cuerpo se va agotando y llega un momento en que no puede mantener tu forma de supersaiyajin ... fue algo que me di cuenta cuando pelee contra tu hermano Gohan ... pero no tuve tiempo de ponerla en práctica ... solo te hice liberar cada vez mas energía y hacer durar la pelea para asi agotarte ... jaja! ahora tu nivel va disminuyendo y necesitas reponerte para pelear nuevamente ... te das cuenta? ustedes los saiyas son solo maquinas de pelea! incluso tu padre era inferior a mi!

\- Callate! tu eres la verguenza de los kaiosamas!

Goten se lanza contra el pero esta vez Boujack lo esquiva con mas facilidad y le aplica un feroz golpe que reduce aun mas su energía ... Goten trata de contraatacar pero nuevamente su energía se reduce ... esta vez perdiendo su forma de SSJ ...

\- Jaja! - rie Boujack - no Goten ... no te mataré rapidamente ... lo hare lentamente para que sufras el haberme desafiado!

\- No tan rápido basura! - grita Haruka - pareces haber olvidado que yo estoy aqui!

Boujack voltea y ve a una decidida Haruka frente a el en postura de pelea

Cerca de allí ... la nueva forma de Pan combate al poder de Wotan que había alcanzado su nivel máximo ... ambos estrellan sus poderes y comienzan a intercambiar golpes pero Wotan contiene los ataques de Pan y contrataca velozmente haciéndola retroceder. Pan concentra mas energía y vuelve a atacar a Wotan quien también eleva su poder y contiene los ataques de Pan ... ella vuelve a tomar distancia y lanza sendos ataques de energía que Wotan rechaza "he incrementado mis poderes pero aun asi no logro derrotarlo ... tengo que hacer uso de las técnicas de Ranma ... Ranma ... tu pelea también es difícil ... no te dejes ganar!" piensa Pan ... Esta vez Wotan toma la iniciativa y ataca a Pan, derribándola pese a que ella contiene el ataque ... un segundo ataque de Wotan no alcanza a Pan ... una barrera creada por Akane la protege ...

\- Isis! - le dice Pan - no intervengas!

\- No digas tonterías! - le contesta - esta visto que la única forma de vencer a Wotan es que peleemos las dos juntas! recuerda que Ranma necesita que vayamos a apoyarlo y para eso debemos de vencer a Wotan primero!

"Ranma" piensa Pan "porque tenía que pasar eso ... porque me enamore de ti"

En la Tierra ...

Trunks intercambiaba golpes con Valstar, pero este ya estaba tomando la ventaja pese al enorme poder de Trunks. Krisnar quien observaba la batalla piensa "es poderoso pero parece que Valstar aun no ha elevado su poder al máximo" en eso comienza a incrementar su cosmo tratando de llamar la atención de los combatientes, cosa que logra ... lo que sorprende a Valstar

\- Que?! - exclama - como es posible que estes vivo y en condiciones de pelear!?

Trunks tambien observa a Krisnar "solo pudo ser Hotaru" en eso baja y se pone al lado de Krisnar

\- Quien eres? - le pregunta

\- Mi nombre es Krisnar ... dios guerrero de Asgard ... estuve combatiendo con el antes pero me derrotó ... creo que debemos unir fuerzas para enfrentarlo

\- Lo siento ... pero esta es mi pelea

\- Deja de lado ese orgullo saiyajin! si ... se que eres un saiyajin, pero dejame decirte que Valstar no esta usando todos sus poderes y además que tiene la espada de Odín ... si no te vence el, sera la espada ... dejame ayudarte!

Trunks contempla al adversario y se da cuenta que tiene razón "perdoname papa ... pero yo no tengo tu orgullo, tengo que aceptar esta ayuda ... lo mas importante es vencer a ese tipo y solo no lo haré"

\- De acuerdo - le dice Trunks

Valstar se acerca irónico hacia ellos

\- Jaja! pobres diablos ... creen que juntos tendrán una oportunidad!? mas te hubiera convenido seguir allí tirado Krisnar!

\- Voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro Valstar! - le contesta Krisnar

Sin decir mas ... ambos contendientes elevan su poder para la pelea

Cerca de allí ... Asuka, Shinji y Hotaru seguían huyendo. Shinji convenció a Touji y a Hikari huir en otra dirección

\- hasta cuando seguiremos huyendo? - pregunta Shinji - si esa cosa puede seguirnos no tiene ningún sentido!

\- Lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos afecte la pelea ... confiemos en que Trunks y ese guerrero puedan derrotar a ese gigante

\- Trunks? - le pregunta Shinji - por lo que vi ... el es un saiyajin ... no es cierto?

\- Si ... como lo sabes?

\- Hace poco una saiyajin llamada Pan estuvo aqui ... la conoces?

\- Pan? claro! y tambien conocí a Rei Ayanami ... me conto algo de ustedes

\- Asi?! y como esta ella?

\- Pero que bonita tertulia! - les dice Asuka molesta - estamos en medio de una batalla y ustedes socializando!

pero ya que estas tan comunicativa ... podrías decirme que diablos esta pasando aqui y quien eres tu? porque esa cosa trata de matarme?

\- Mi nombre es Sailor Saturn ... pero pueden llamarme Hotaru ... los motivos por el que ese gigante quiere matarte ... no lo se ... solo se que el Supremo Kaiosama nos envío aqui para protegerlos

\- Los Kaiosamas de nuevo! - exclama Asuka - es que no hay nada en lo que no esten metidos?

\- Creo que ese es su trabajo Asuka - le dice Shinji

\- Su trabajo es enviar a una chica en minifalda a cuidarme? donde esta Lisandro?

\- No conozco a ese tal Lisandro - le contesta Hotaru seria - pero te aconsejo que te calmes ... y no menosprecies la ayuda que se te da ... si bien yo no soy una guerrera como Trunks y Pan tengo mis propios recursos ... esperaremos aqui y confiemos en ellos ... si saben rezar creo que sería bueno

En la Antigua Inglaterra ...

La batalla entre Modred y Lisandro se mantenía igual, con un Modred atacando y un Lisandro defendiéndose a duras penas ... trataba de encontrar una forma ... una forma que le permita derrotar a Modred ... en eso un feroz ataque lo derriba y antes que pueda recuperarse un nuevo ataque lo hace perder el sentido momentaneamente "recuerda Lisandro ... recuerda la batalla de las doce casas" ... fue como un chispa que vino a su mente ... "recordar? ... solo se como fue ... yo no estuve allí". Lisandro vuelve a reincorporarse, tratando de atacar pero Modred parece no sentir los golpes ... Lisandro hace un supremo esfuerzo y trata de pasar a la ofensiva pero es momentáneo ... Modred desaparece y aparece sin sentirlo ... los golpes esta vez se suceden ininterrumpidamente haciéndolo caer "para luchar contra los caballeros dorados deben olvidarse del concepto tradicional de una pelea como las que han venido haciendo" Mu? ... Mu de Aries? "lo entiendo Mu ... quien venza no será quien golpee mas fuerte sino el que sepa usar mejor su cosmo" Seiya? ... "eso dijo Seiya antes de enfrentar a Aldebarán" "Lisandro ... un caballero dorado domina el séptimo sentido pero eso no lo convierte en un perfecto caballero dorado ... sera aquel que pueda superar sus niveles como lo hicieron los caballeros de bronce en las doce casas" recordó las palabras del Supremo Kaiosama cuando alcanzó a dominar el séptimo sentido y fue ungido con la armadura de sagitario ... "eso es ... por eso la armadura no quiere cubrir mi cuerpo ... debo demostrar ser digno de ella" ... "tu debes encontrar tu camino pero el espíritu de Pegaso esta en ti" fue una de las últimas cosas que le dijo Shiru ... "fue el cosmo de Atena la que me permitió superar al cosmo de Shaka de Virgo cuando enfrentaba a sus discípulos Agora y Shiva ... y fue el haber perdido mis sentidos lo que me permitió despertar el séptimo con lo cual derrote a Shaka" esas eran las palabras de Ikki .. su padre

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Karnak incrementaba enormemente su ki, mientras Ranma hacía lo mismo "no me importa ... no dejare que me intimide" ... Ranma piensa en su entrenamiento, cuando trataba de superarse pensando en la imagen de Akane ... pero no podía fijar su mente porque era a Pan a quien tenía enfrente "aun estas molesta porque te vi ... bueno .. sin .." "callate! eso es en lo único en que piensas todo el día?" "no .. hay días en que te pienso en ropa interior" "pervertido! eres un pervertido! ahora entiendo porque Akane te paraba golpeando!" "Ranma ... no te pongas triste ... no estoy enfadada ... se que solo fue una broma ... piensas en Akane?" "no Pan ... y eso es lo que me pone triste ... estos meses he tratado de pensar en Akane y no he podido" "porque?" "porque ... estas tu aqui ... es difícil pensar en otra chica, teniéndote aqui" "es eso un cumplido?" "no ... es una declaración" ... Ranma interrumpe sus pensamientos ante el veloz ataque de Karnak quien supera la velocidad de Ranma alcanzando a golpearlo. Ranma trata de defenderse con sus técnicas pero Karnak es mucho mas veloz ahora ... una descarga de Karnak golpea a Ranma quien eleva su ki pero es insuficiente ... el golpe lo daña y lo derriba

\- Airen! - grita Shampoo - ese Karnak ser mas fuerte ahora! voy a intervenir!

\- No Shampoo! - le dice Mousse - si intervienes ... automaticamente declararán ganador a Karnak

\- La unica que puede intervenir es Mercury - dice Rei

\- Pues que espera! - exclama Ukyo

Ami contemplaba la pelea pero al hacer un ademán de intervenir, Ranma le hace un gesto de que no ... este se levanta y se dispone a seguirle dando pelea a Karnak

\- Veo que no sabes darte por vencida muchachita! - le dice burlonamente Karnak - porque no simplemente te quedas quieta para matarte rapidamente y dejamos de perder el tiempo?

\- No soy de los que se dan por vencido tan facilmente y aun no cantes victoria! - le contesta Ranma - y no sigas tratandome de mujer!

Ambos nuevamente chocan dándose mutuamente golpes, esta vez Ranma consigue impactarle, mostrando su superioridad técnica pero Karnak se recupera rapidamente y le devuelve el golpe que Ranma para ... los ataques se suceden rapidamente y Ranma totalmente enfurecido trata de mantener equilibradas las cosas pero Karnak comienza a aumentar su velocidad y golpea a Ranma ... en eso un ataque acuático de Mercury le devuelve su forma femenina, momento aprovechado por Ranma para aumentar su velocidad con el Truco de las Castañas, consiguiendo superar a Karnak quien retrocede

\- Jaja! - rie este - veo que como mujer peleas mejor

\- Solo permaneceré en esta forma el tiempo suficiente para vencerte! asi sufrirás la verguenza de ser vencido por una mujer!

Ranma y Karnak vuelven a lanzarse el uno contra el otro y nuevamente Ranma lo supera con su velocidad, haciendo retroceder a Karnak ... este comienza a elevar su ki y ataca con mayor velocidad y fuerza, esta vez golpea a Ranma que le cuesta contener los golpes potentes de Karnak y es el quien retrocede ... cuando Karnak se le abalanza, Ranma aplica el truco de moverse a gran velocidad colocándose detras de el y le lanza un Mokuo Takabisha que esta vez impacta en Karnak, estrellándolo contra las rocas

\- Eso es Ranma! - grita Ukyo

Karnak se pone de pie, lastimado y contempla a Ranma

\- Tienes razón - le dice - es vergonzoso ... pero le pondremos remedio ahora!

Karnak vuelve a incrementar su ki, mucho mas fuerte que antes y ataca a Ranma quien apenas puede contener los golpes ... esta vez Karnak impone condiciones y golpea a Ranma repetidas veces sin que ella pueda impedirlo ... un último golpe la lanza lejos pero Karnak continua atacando, lanzando una serie de descargas de energía que lastiman a Ranma ... en eso interviene Ami interceptando a Karnak quien elude su ataque acuático ... Ranma dificultosamente se pone de pie

\- No Ami! ... no ... aun no

\- Ya basta Ranma! mirate! te ha derrotado! tu solo no lo vencerás! no puedo estar aqui mirando!

\- Espera ... solo te pido que esperes un poco ... aun no me ha derrotado ... lanzame agua

\- Estas seguro Ranma?

\- Si ...

Ami le lanza agua y Ranma la calienta con su ki tal como se lo había enseñado Pan

\- Rapido Supremo Kaiosama! - le dice Ukyo - deme una semilla del ermitaño!

Ranma alcanza a escuchar y le hace un ademán a Ukyo

\- No Uchan! ... le ganaré a mi manera!

\- Jaja! no se porque insistes muchachita ... no me importa que pelees con la sailor apoyándote ... igual las venceré!

Ranma comienza a incrementar su ki y cruza los brazos ... el ki de Ranma comienza a incrementarse enormemente y su camisa china se deshace con la fuerza generada lo que sorprende a Karnak

\- Te dije ... que no me llames muchachita! KAIOKEENNNN!

Ranma expande sus brazos y su ki se hace gigántesco ante la sorpresa de todos ... el ataque de Ranma no se hace esperar y sorprende a Karnak quien recibe un feroz golpe que lo lanza lejos ... los ataques de Ranma se hacen veloces y mas poderosos que antes que obligan a Karnak a retroceder y se eleva para evitarlo pero los ataques de Ranma lo alcanzan, neutralizando sus respuestas ... un último golpe de Ranma derriba a Karnak lo que le da tiempo a Ranma a ejecutar su técnica

\- Hyriu Hyoten Haaa!*

El ataque generado por Ranma arrasa con todo a su alrededor dirigiéndose a Karnak quien se ve arrastrado por el torbellino de ki ... los demás se protegen con el AT de Rei, lo mismo que Ami ... a lo lejos, Pan siente la enorme explosión del ki "Ranma ... has usado el Kaioken ... por favor ... no te destruyas tu mismo ... Yo no podría ... soportarlo"

 **Fin del Capítulo 29**

 *** Nota de Eduardo Castro: El Hyriu Hyoten Ha fue utilizado por Ranma en la pelea contra Zaphrom en la Saga de la Montaña Fenix (la última del manga de Ranma 1/2 que concluye con la fallida boda entre Ranma y Akane) se diferencia del Hyriu Shoten Ha en que la anterior es descendente y esta última es ascendente. En este caso Ranma estaba volando cuando ataca a Karnak**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Cuando se descubre lo interior**

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Goten se encontraba caido en el suelo, bastante lastimado por Boujack quien contemplaba divertido a Sailor Uranus que se le ponía al frente

\- jaja! - rie Boujack - que tontería ... acaso piensas que una guerrera sailor podrá pelear mejor que un saiyajin?

\- Porque no lo compruebas tu mismo y dejas las bromas a un lado Boujack! - le replica Haruka

Boujack cambia de gesto y le lanza una descarga de energía a Haruka quien lo esquiva, elevándose por los aires y atacando a Boujack a distancia con la espada de Uranus. Boujack lo esquiva pero se sorprende de la rapidez del ataque. Boujack se eleva por los aires para alcanzarla pero en un instante ella ha desaparecido y lanza un nuevo ataque

\- Doble ataque de la Espada!

El ataque sorprende a Boujack que se da cuenta que no puede contenerlo y lo esquiva pero alcanza a herirlo en un brazo. Boujack aterriza cerca de Haruka dispuesto a matarla de una buena vez pero en eso Uranus ejecuta una nueva técnica

\- Terremoto de Uranus!

Las ondas no fueron dirigidas a tierra sino hacia Boujack quien recibe el impacto que lo estrella contra una montaña ... Goten contempla sorprendido "increible ... no creí que Haruka... " Goten piensa y recuerda en la Habitación del Tiempo ... un momento que estaba a solas con ella "que es lo que mas deseas ahora Goten?" "solo deseo que estos momentos se repitan" "no me digas que el entrenamiento?" "no ... el estar asi contigo ... es agradable" "te permití que seas mi amigo ... no que intentaras seducirme" "eso piensas? que te estoy seduciendo?" "pues es lo que parece ... aunque no suena tan desagradable como pense"

Cerca de allí ... Akane se había unido a la batalla contra Wotan pese a la oposición de Pan

\- No quiero que intervengas Akane! - le vuelve a decir Pan

\- Porque diablos me elegiste entonces?!

\- Yo ... no quería que te ... lastimaras!

\- Estas peleando con un ser superpoderoso y me trajiste aqui para que no me lastimara?

\- Yo ...

\- Un momento ... ese es Ranma ... esta elevando su poder a un nivel que jamas hubiera imaginado que tenía ... que esta sucediendo?

\- Yo ...

\- Un momento ... me parece que tu sabías de este nivel de poder de Ranma ya que tu entrenaste con el ... tu me sacaste de ahí a propósito ... no es cierto?

\- Yo ...

\- Creo darme cuenta ... crees que no puedo leer tu mente? esa técnica es peligrosa para Ranma! porque no me lo dijiste?

\- Es que ...

\- Un momento ... no trates de ocultar tus pensamientos ... tu nueva forma me lo hace difícil ... pero soy mujer y me doy cuenta ... tu no querías que estuviera presente en la pelea de Ranma ...porque?

\- No es lo que piensas ...

\- Por favor ... estamos a punto de morir y quiero saberlo!

\- Ranma no quería que lo vieras pelear y arriesgar su vida ... el verte lo habría perturbado ... el me pidió que te pusiera a salvo ... fue una tontería pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa ..

\- Porque no hizo eso con Shampoo y Ukyo? ellas tambien son sus prometidas!

\- Es que no puedes dejar de ser Akane por un momento? Ranma me confeso que no las amaba a ellas! ... las quiere como amigas eso es todo! y ahora necesita el apoyo de sus amigos!

\- Ranma me ... ama verdaderamente?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo ... que amaba a Akane Tendo

\- Eso cambia las cosas ... yo ya no soy Akane Tendo! yo soy Isis ... la princesa de la Luna Oscura! porque Ranma te conto esto si el a el no le gusta contar sus cosas y menos a una chica? jamas le dijo eso a Ukyo! ... un momento ... que sucedió adentro?

Wotan quien estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a las chicas, hace estallar su energía para llamar la atención de ambas

\- Basta de tonterías! estan aqui para pelear o para hablar de chicos? ya me esta hartando esta ridiculez! te consideré mejor rival saiyajin! ahora me doy cuenta que solo eres una niña estupida!

\- Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho Wotan! - le replica Pan

\- Aun no hemos terminado de hablar! - le dice Akane

\- Te sugiero que lo dejemos para despues ... no creo que Wotan quiera darnos tiempo

En el Reino de los Hielos ...

Kiki observa de pronto la sombra toma la forma de Gillveig quien contempla a Kiki burlonamente

\- Pobre Aries ... es una pena que no hayas alcanzado el nivel que tuvo alguna vez Mu jamas escaparas de este plano astral! me he encargado que no sea asi! ... ... y luego destruiremos a esa engendro con forma de mujer!

\- te refieres a Mana? ... tu sabes quien es ella?

\- Claro que lo se ... ella si es peligrosa ... pero de que le sirve? ella jamas podra matar a Einar ... nosotros no tenemos ese impedimento ya que esa es la razón de nuestra existencia!

\- Que dices?

\- Pobre Aries ... de que te sirve saber eso? ... pero te lo dire ... esa chica es la fuente de la existencia y de la esencia de los seres de este universo ... ustedes son ella y ella es ustedes ... ella es el Angel de la Vida

En el exterior ... Einar contemplaba a sus oponentes que aun le daban dura batalla. Ikki y Burgun vuelven a elevar su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido y atacan ferozmente a Einar quien eleva su cosmo lanzándole varias ráfagas de energía. El ataque destruye todo alrededor, pero ambos guerreros son protegidos por el AT de Mana, quien la proyecta contra Einar pero este la elude. El ataque siguiente hubiera alcanzado a Mana de no ser por Burgun quien contiene a Einar en una rápida sucesión de golpes en la que finalmente Einar impone condiciones, derribando a Burgun

\- Las Alas del Fenix de Fuego!

Einar elude el ataque y se lanza sobre Ikki quien no tiene tiempo de esquivarlo y trata de contener los ataques pero el no poseía la capacidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de su hijo Lisandro y es facilmente superado y golpeado por Einar, pero esta vez interviene Mana para protegerlo, aplicándo un golpe a Einar quien retrocede ... el enorme AT liberado empuja a este con violencia pero haciendo uso de su enorme poder consigue equilibrar la balanza y luego contraatacar ... Burgun, recuperado a medias, lanza su ataque

\- Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!

El ataque parece dar de lleno en Einar, pero se dan cuenta que no le ha hecho ningun daño ... Einar pierde interés en Mana y se lanza contra Burgun, golpeándolo violentamente y lanzándole una descarga que daña su armadura y su cuerpo ... Burgun cae ya fuera de combate

\- Jaja! pobre Leo ... ahora sin el apoyo de ese idiota y con la poca ayuda de esa inútil te queda poco tiempo de vida ... disfruta de tu agonía!

Ikki se da cuenta que su posición es insostenible ya ... solo le queda resistir "tiene razón ... por algún motivo Mana no esta peleando como lo hizo en Asgard ... el tiene el mismo poder que Goku como SSJ3 ... un solo caballero dorado jamas podría con el ... solo me queda resistir hasta la llegada de Aioros y Kiki"

En la Tierra ...

Una nueva pelea daba comienzo ... con la intervención de Krisnar. Las explosiones se sucedían atronadoramente ... Valstar atacaba desde el aire, siendo contrarrestado por Trunks y desde tierra por Krisnar. Trunks le lanza varias descargas de energía que Valstar eludía con facilidad pero tampoco acertaba a Trunks, pero poco a poco Valstar comenzaba a imponer condiciones ... un repentino ataque de Krisnar vuelve a equilibrar las cosas haciendo retroceder al gigante

\- Trunks! - le dice Krisnar - tenemos que pelear sincronizadamente para tratar de superarlo ... debemos evitar que incremente sus poderes o perderemos!

\- De acuerdo! - contesta Trunks

Ambos comienzan a atacar al mismo tiempo, pero al primer contacto, consiguen impactar en el cuerpo de Valstar quien retrocede sorprendido. Ambos guerreros concentran su poder

\- Big Bang Attack!

\- Poder de la Garra Mortal!

Ambos poderes se abaten sobre Valstar, quien no alcanza a eludirlo ... al disiparse los efectos de la explosión provocada, no se ve señales de Valstar

\- Lo logramos! - exclama Trunks

\- No ... aun siento a Valstar - dice Krisnar - cuidado!

El ataque es repentino que a duras penas consiguen eludirlo pero antes de que reaccionen, Valstar golpea a Trunks, arrojándolo lejos, dirigiéndose hacia Krisnar quien eleva su cosmo tratando de esquivarlo, produciéndose un intercambio de golpes que hace retroceder a Krisnar, momento aprovechado por Valstar para hacer estallar su energía

\- Maldición! - exclama Krisnar - alcanzó a transformarse!

Valstar estaba rodeado por un aura luminosa y su poder se había incrementado enormemente ... Trunks contemplaba sorprendido "no puede ser ... ese poder es tanto o mas grande al de un SSJ3! hasta la forma que tiene me recuerda a ese nivel ... sin fusionarme con Goten jamás podré con el!"

No lejos de allí ... Hotaru sentía el enorme poder desplegado por Valstar "oh no! ... ese nivel es muy superior al que tiene Trunks ... jamás podrá con el!" ... en eso Shinji quien había sentido el despliegue de poder se acerca a Hotaru

\- Eso fue ese gigante ... no es cierto? - le pregunta a Saturn

\- Si ... es el - contesta una nerviosa Hotaru - yo ... debo ir ...

\- No ... por favor ... no nos dejes ... dime la verdad ... hay alguna esperanza?

\- Si hay ... una ... no quise decirle nada a tu amiga Asuka ... es sobre ese conocido suyo ... Lisandro ... el esta en otro lugar ... si llega aqui ... tal vez

\- Imposible ... conozco a Lisandro ... el no tiene ese nivel de poder, jamás le ganará!

\- No creas que la victoria la obtiene quien mas fuerte golpea ...

\- Porque esta tras Asuka?

\- No lo se ... ella significa algo ... el solo hecho de que este viva es importante

Asuka por su parte se encontraba sentada, esperando tal vez a la muerte ... esperando que todo termine ... pero en eso siente una voz interior "no pierdas las esperanzas ... tu eres mi esperanza" "hijo? ... yo .. ya no puedo mas" Asuka voltea hacia el NorOeste y fija su mirada al horizonte ... sus manos se juntan automaticamente y aprietan la gema de la valkiria ... Shinji es el primero en notarlo, seguido de Hotaru

\- Asuka? que te sucede?

Hotaru se da cuenta "esta ... elevando su ki ... parece proyectarlo ... pero porque? hacia donde?"

En la antigua Inglaterra

Lisandro trataba de mantener a raya a Modred quien atacaba sin detenerse con el claro objeto de terminar esa batalla "debo ... concentrarme ... debo trascender ... debo hacerlo" un feroz golpe de Modred lo derriba y su cosmo trata inutilmente de elevarse "estoy muy debil ... no puedo mas" imagenes se mezclan en su mente "es asi como honras la memoria de Seiya?" "que ... quien eres" "levantate ... busca tu propia fuerza como lo hizo Seiya en la Casa de Tauro ... como lo hizo tu padre en la Casa de Virgo, como lo hizo tu maestro Shiru en la Casa de Capricornio""como sabes eso?" "porque yo fui testigo de esas batallas" la imagen de una mujer pelirroja, con el rostro cubierto por una máscara se presenta ante el ... "tu ... te he visto antes ... tu eres Marin" "asi es ... y esto se lo dije a Seiya mas de una vez ... ahora te lo digo a ti porque tu tambien eres Seiya ... tu tambien eres Pegaso y Sagitario" "tu ... tu pelo ... me recuerdas a ..." Marin se quita la mascara y su rostro es muy parecido al de Asuka "yo puedo ser lo que anhelas ... puedo ser ella ... ella te busca y debes llamarla ... la voz esta en tu corazón ... tienen un hijo que los une indesligablemente ... trata de llegar a ella ... porque te necesita tanto como a ti" ... Lisandro piensa en Asuka con la imagen de Marin ... "Lisandro?" "Asuka?" ... Lisandro abre los ojos y ve a Asuka en el lugar de Marin ... tal como la había imaginado antes de conocerla ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

El ataque de Ranma había devastado todo alrededor de donde había estado Karnak. Ranma aterriza y cae de rodillas totalmente agotado ... los demás se quedan impresionados ante la demostración de poder de Ranma

\- No puedo creerlo! - exclama a Mousse - eso fue Ranma?!

\- Pepepero ... como pudo hacer eso!? - exclama Rei Hino

\- El Kaioken - dice Kiwishin - es una técnica que te permite duplicar tus poderes por un lapso de tiempo ... Ranma debió haberla aprendido en la Habitación del Tiempo ... el problema es que esa técnica requiere un gran esfuerzo ... Ranma debe estar totalmente agotado

\- Eso no importa ahora! - dice Ukyo - Ranchan ganó!

Todos hacen el ademán de ir hacia Ranma pero en eso, un torbellino de energía emerge inesperadamente obligándolos a retroceder ... en medio del torbellino, aparece Karnak, lastimado pero aun en condiciones de pelear

\- No... no ... es posible! - exclama Ranma

\- No puede ser! - dice Ukyo - esta vivo!

Karnak se aproxima hacia Ranma sonriendo

\- Jaja! pobre muchachita! debo reconocer que ese ataque tuyo fue bastante bueno ... pero pareces haber olvidado que es muy similar a esa técnica que ya usaste conmigo un par de veces. Si no lo hubiese conocido tal vez me habrías matado ... aunque me lastimo pude superarla ... pero tu no podrás hacer lo mismo!

Karnak rapidamente patea a Ranma en el rostro antes de que este reaccione ... Ranma vuela por el impacto y cae aparatosamente ... Karnak se lanza contra el pero en eso Ami interviene

\- Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

El ataque es esquivado por Karnak quien contempla a la sailor que le hace frente

\- Es inutil Mercury! - le dice - mas te vale rendirte y aceptar servir a Isis, lo mismo que tus compañeras!

\- Isis ni siquiera esta contigo Karnak! si crees que me rendiré, estas equivocado ... y alejate de Ranma!

\- Tu sola has buscado tu destino ...

Karnak ataca a Ami quien alcanza a esquivarlo y trata de atacarlo ... Karnak le lanza un ataque de energía pero Ami vuelve a esquivarlo y contesta el ataque

\- Burbujas de Mercurio Estallen!

El ataque, ha diferencia de su técnica anterior, persiguen a Karnak quien se ve obligado a destruirlas para poder evitarlas, momento aprovechado por Ami para generar una nueva técnica

\- Sinfonía Acuática Total!

El ataque esta vez impacta en Karnak quien cae derribado y lastimado pero aun con vida ... los demás contemplan los nuevos poderes de Ami

\- Esa es Ami? - dice Serena - vaya ... no veo la hora de probar mis poderes! que tal si intervenimos?

\- Estariamos rompiendo las reglas - dice Rei Hino

\- Por lo menos ayudemos a Ranma - dice Lita - esta fuera de combate

\- Tienes razón ... voy por el - dice Ukyo

En otro lugar ... Boujack contemplaba sorprendido a Haruka quien había alcanzado a golpearlo

\- Haruka! - le grita Goten mientras se ponía de pie - no le des la oportunidad de recuperarse! ataca!

Pero Boujack adivinando el movimiento de Haruka, la esquiva y en eso hace estallar su ki

\- Jaja! ... no crei que una guerrera sailor pudiera pelear asi ... me sorprendiste chica ... pero solo te subestime ... ya que quieres pelear en serio ... asi será!

Boujack ataca a Haruka quien alcanza a esquivarlo pero se da cuenta que Boujack mantiene su cercanía, casi pegándose a ella "maldición ... es mas rápido de lo que pense" ambos se mueven a velocidad supersónica pero Haruka se da cuenta de que Boujack esta jugando ... recuerda la Habitación del Tiempo, cuando Goten comienza a ayudarla a mejorar su velocidad, casi haciendo lo mismo ... manteniendo una corta distancia e imposibilitando a Haruka eludirlo ... fue cosa de un instante para que Goten la dominara, impidiendo a Haruka moverse ... " que harías ahora si fuera Boujack?" "no se que haría si fuera el .. no creo que esto funcione con ese sujeto" Haruka acerca su rostro a Goten quien hace un gesto de sorpresa pero acepta el beso de Haruka lo que la hace soltarla ... "no no creo que eso funcione ... pero esto si!" ... Haruka aprovecha el juego de Boujack para aplicarle una patada que lo hace retroceder, momento aprovechado por ella para atacar

\- El ataque múltiple de la espada!

Una imnumerable cantidad de haces de luz emergen de la espada siguiendo los trazos de Haruka. Todos se abaten sobre Boujack quien trata de esquivarlos a gran velocidad, pero recibe uno o dos cortes en sus brazos ... la típica sonrisa de Boujack se borra de su rostro y hace un rictus de furia

\- Se acabó maldita sailor! ya no tendre mas consideraciones! has logrado enfurecerme!

Boujack hace estallar mas su ki y se lanza contra Haruka quien se da cuenta que ahora es diferente ...

Cerca de allí ... Pan y Akane seguían discutiendo ante la impaciencia de Wotan

\- Te digo que lo dejemos para mas tarde! - le dice Pan

\- Tengo derecho a saberlo! soy su prometida!

\- Error ... ya no lo eres! tu misma lo has dicho!

\- Sigo siendo tambien Akane Tendo!

\- Eso es lo que quieres ... te sugiero que eso lo hables con Ranma! no te das cuenta que la situación de Ranma ha empeorado? el ya no esta peleando sino esa tal Mercury ... parece que lo han derrotado

\- Si ... tienes razón ... debemos ir

\- Si ... y para eso, primero debemos vencer a este grandulón!

\- De acuerdo ... entonces te sugiero que peleemos las dos juntas!

Wotan quien ya se había cansado, se lanza contra Pan quien eleva su poder para contenerlo pero esta vez es golpeada y derribada. Akane usa el poder y le lanza esferas de energía de su anillo pero Wotan las rechaza y se lanza tras ella ... Akane lo elude pero se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo continuamente asi que genera un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella que la protege, pero Wotan, como rompiendo un plástico va abriendolo lentamente con ambas manos. Akane aprovecha para golpearlo haciendolo retroceder

\- Eres una tonta Isis - le dice Wotan - mas te hubiera valido permanecer al lado de nosotros que traicionarnos ... ahora pagarás por esto ya que solo necesitamos tu anillo!

\- Para que lo quieren?

\- Tu anillo representa al lado oscuro ... no solamente de la Luna de tu mundo ... sino de todos los mundos ... esa es la base de su poder y esa es la llave a los planos de existencia habitado por los primordiales ... la Piedra Lunar representa la luz de los mundos habitados por aquellos que representan la esencia de la vida ... la esencia que arrojo a los primordiales ... destruiremos la piedra usando el poder de la gema oscura y sera la llave para abrir el portal ... pero eso tu no lo veras!

El ataque de Wotan impacta en Akane quien trata de contenerlo con su escudo, pero la fuerza la empuja, derribándola, en cuestión de milésimas, las manos de Wotan estaban sobre ellas, pero la oportuna intervención de Pan la salva, quien golpea a Wotan lanzándolo a un lado ... Wotan se reincorpora y sonrie

\- Te has hecho mas fuerte ... pero eso no basta saiyajin

El poder de Wotan se eleva enormemente ... Pan contempla preocupada "es imposible ... yo no tengo ese nivel de poder ... jamás podré vencerlo"

En el Reino de los Hielos

Kiki escuchaba con sorpresa a Gillveig "ahora lo entiendo ... el Angel de la Vida ... por eso ella no puede matar ... va contra su naturaleza ... pero porque esta aqui?

\- Intrigado Aries? - le dice Gillveig - Mana apareció para contener el Ragnarok ... como vez lo logro, pero eso carece para mi de importancia ... lo que me importa es que ella no descubra su quintaesencia ... ella vino aqui de su mundo para ser entrenada por el Supremo Kaiosama ... en su mundo ella tuvo una vida diferente destinada a destruir esa quintaesencia ... que aprenda a matar y a odiar ... fue algo que no se logró por la intervención de ese Supremo Kaiosama ... aqui, Krisnar fue designado a despertar en ella otro tipo de sentimientos, impulsando su amor a los demas a un amor egoista pero tampoco se pudo ...

\- No lo entiendo ... que es lo que persiguen?

\- Eso ... jamas lo sabrás!

Gillveig vuelve a tomar la forma de la sombra de Kiki y ataca a este con furia ... pero este ya había anticipado el movimiento y lo elude

\- Fuiste tonta Gillveig ... yo se porque Mu era peligroso para Medea ... el y Shaka dominaban la materia mejor que cualquier caballero dorado ... y sus enseñanzas estan en mi ... el séptimo sentido no es el único cosmo que puedo alcanzar!

El cosmo de Kiki se eleva por encima del séptimo sentido, alcanzando un nivel totalmente diferente, lo que sorprende a Gillveig

\- No ... no puede ser

\- Asi es ... este es el secreto que creías conocer ... siente la ... Luz del Nirvana!

Un resplandor emerge de Kiki que quiebra el plano astral que rodeaba a el lugar, volviendo a encontrarse con Aioros. Las sombras de ambos caballeros se funden nuevamente en una sola y forman una figura aterradora

\- Kiki! - exclama Aioros

\- Ahora Aioros! ataca con todo tu poder!

Ambos caballeros en milésimas alcanzan el séptimo sentido en forma simultánea

\- Revolución Estelar!

\- Rayo Escarlata Doble de Alfa!

Los ataques impactan a la sombra que se abatía sobre ellos y la desbaratan por completo ... en medio de un grito Gillveig reaparece ante ellos y los mira con furia

\- No crean que han ganado nada ... la victoria final es mía!

Gillveig desaparece en medio de un torbellino ... ambos caballeros quedan en medio del salón frente a la congelada Sailor Plut

\- Que ... fue lo que hiciste? - le pregunta Aioros

\- Use una técnica especial ... por una fracción de tiempo que no puede ser medido ... alcanze al Nirvana ... la pureza de ese estadío puede quebrar cualquier magia maligna ... Mu y Shaka la conocían ... el problema es que te deja muy agotado

\- Que haremos?

\- Busca a Gillveig ... mientras domine el tiempo y el espacio puede vencernos ... yo esperare aqui para recuperarme

\- No te dejaré solo!

\- Debes de hacerlo!

"esperen" ambos escuchan una voz dentro de su mente "quien eres?" "soy Sailor Plut ... me queda poco tiempo ... deben de sacarme de aqui ... puedo evitar que Gillveig siga controlando el tiempo y el espacio"

En la Tierra ...

Los combates simultáneos se sucedían entre Valstar contra sus dos oponentes a quien alcanza a derribar nuevamente .. un feroz disparo impacta en Krisnar, deshaciendo ya su maltrecha armadura, lo que lo derriba dejándolo fuera de combate "es imposible ... como SSJ2 jamás le ganaré!" Trunks eleva su ki aun mas tratando de darle batalla, pero Valstar lo domina facilmente y lo alcanza a golpear. Trunks retrocede tratando de mantener una resistencia "Hotaru ... si caigo, tu seguirás" Trunks comienza a hacer estallar mas su ki pero Valstar vuelve al ataque y comienza a darle una serie de golpes a Trunks. Una poderosa descarga de energía impacta en Trunks quien vuelve a la normalidad y cae derribado

Cerca de alli ... Hotaru siente la disminución de la energía de Trunks "no ... no puede ser ... lo ha ... derrotado ... Trunks"

Valstar se acerca al caido Trunks quien hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero una patada lo vuelve a derribar

\- Jaja! - rie Valstar - y yo creí que los saiyajin me darían mejor batalla ... no vales mas que Krisnar ... ya perdi mucho el tiempo con ustedes ... muere de una vez!

Antes de que el golpe le impacte, Krisnar quien a duras penas se recupera, le lanza un ataque que le impacta pero que no lo daña ... Trunks aprovecha para golpearle en el rostro que lo hace retroceder ... en eso krisnar se alinea al lado de Trunks y ambos atacan simultaneamente pero Valstar nuevamente impone condiciones

\- Ya me hartaron ... sientan el poder de un Gigante de Hielo ... Rayo Nova!

El poderoso ataque arrasa con todo alrededor de ellos, incluyéndolos ... Hotaru a lo lejos siente la desaparición del ki de ambos "Trunks ... no ... no me dejes"

Valstar contempla lo que queda ... el lugar donde estaban antes ambos contrincantes ... solo quedaba un crater ... con una torva sonrisa se eleva y se va en busca de Asuka

A lo lejos Hotaru sentía el ki de Valstar acercarse "es el fin ... jamás podré con el" ... voltea hacia Shinji

\- Shinji ... ponte a salvo ... no trates de proteger a Asuka ... solo yo puedo hacerlo

\- ha terminado ... no es cierto

\- Si ... es mi turno ahora

Valstar rapidamente llega hacia ellos y contempla a Hotaru

\- Que sorpresa tenerte aqui Sailor Saturn ... en verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi ... si te rindes, te dare la oportunidad de servir a Gillveig

\- Jamas hare tal cosa ... y te hare pagar por lo que has hecho ... asesino!

\- Que dramática ... no necesito matarte ... solo lastimarte un poquito y llevarte ante Gillveig ... el momento se acerca ... a Freya si la mataré!

Valstar ataca a Hotaru quien lo elude a una velocidad que no podia esperarse de ella ...

En la Antigua Inglaterra

Lisandro en un momento entre el tiempo y el espacio, incapaz de ser medido contemplaba la imagen de Asuka que estaba frente a el "Asuka?" "Lisandro? que esta pasando? ... donde estoy?" "estamos juntos ... en un momento que no puede ser explicado ... que no existe fisicamente" "ayudanos ... te necesitamos" "Shinji y tu?" "si ... yo ... perdoname Lisandro ... no te he podido amar como hubieses querido ... ahora comprendo que fui injusta contigo" "perdonarte? ... no puedo hacerlo porque no hay nada que perdonar ... ahora me doy cuenta que fui un tonto al perseguir una imagen que no existìa ... nunca quise ver a la verdadera Asuka ... a la que amaba a Shinji" "yo ... no pude dominar eso ... jamas pude ... eso fue lo que me destruyò mi autoestima ... no solo era superada por el ... sino que no podìa odiarlo ... no podía apartarlo de mi mente y de mi vida ... quise que me odiara y ni eso pude" "debi comprenderlo asi ... Asuka ... cuando te conocí supe que mi destino estaba unido a ti ... ahora me doy cuenta que el fin llegara con tu imagen ... no puedo superar esto" "no digas eso Lisandro ... si puedes" esa voz no era la de Asuka ... era Marin quien estaba al lado de ambos "quien eres tu?" "yo soy Marin ... la que una vez fue guerrera del Santuario ... Lisandro, Asuka ... estan en un momento de un plano astral previo a otro mundo ... un mundo donde sus anhelos y sueños se veran colmados que no desearan nada mas ... ustedes deciden ... pueden dejarse llevar ... sus cuerpos físicos perecerán pero sus esencias partiran a existencias mas elevadas ... pero dejaran que las cosas se precipiten y Gillveig destruirá sus mundos ... o pueden unirse como una vez lo hicieron y luchar por construirse una existencia ... salvando lo que mas aman" "parece sencillo ... yo estoy harta de esto ... no quiero seguir con esta existencia" "es fácil el camino entonces Asuka ... pero yo recuerdo a alguien que aun no ha tenido su oportunidad" "de quien hablas? ... nuestro hijo?" "Asuka ... pienso en el ... pero tambien pienso en ti, en shinji, en Hikari, Touji y todos los demas sobrevivientes ... Shinji preservó sus vidas para esto? para que llegado nuestro turno les fallaramos? le dije a Shinji que no me envidie ... el no sabe la responsabilidad que tengo sobre mis hombros ... mas bien yo lo envidio a el porque tiene la opción a una existencia tranquila al lado tuyo ... yo no y la acepto ... y estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante ... lo que no se es como" "la fuerza esta en ti Lisandro ... piensa en Asuka, en tu hijo, en todos los que quieres ... estas dando tu primer gran paso al renunciar a una existencia de felicidad eterna a la construcción de una felicidad que puede ser efimera ... es tu amor la que te sostendrá ahora" "yo ... no te dejare solo Lisandro ... no puedo ...pero no tengo tu poder ni ningún otro" "Asuka ... la fuerza esta en ti tambien ... por eso has llegado hasta aqui ... usa esa fuerza para superar a Morgana y ayudaras a Lisandro" "debo ... debo hacerlo ... quien es Morgana? quien soy ... que ... puedo hacer ... que debo ... lo veo ... lo ..."

Fueron segundos de ausencia de Lisandro antes de darse cuenta que la enorme presión sobre el desaparecía y sentía una corriente que revitalizaba sus sentidos

\- Que es esto?! - exclama Morgana - mi magia esta perdiendo fuerza ... hay un poder que bloquea mi control sobre Sagitario! Modred! terminalo de una buena vez!

Modred ataca pero en ese instante Lisandro desaparece de su ubicación y se presenta en otro lugar, con su cosmo elevándose enormemente ... hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido

\- Dragon Naciente monte Rozan!

El ataque va dirigido a Modred quien recibe el impacto deshaciendo su armadura ... en menos de un segundo Lisandro alista un segundo ataque

\- Puño de la Estrella de Pegaso!

El ataque da de lleno en Modred quien en medio de una luz desaparece ... en eso la armadura de Sagitario se divide y cubre el cuerpo de Lisandro quien desciende frente a una aterrorizada Morgana

\- No! pagaras esto! Hechizo de los Vientos deshagan su cuerpo! Te invoco Torbellino del Mal!

Una mas de viento negro se abate sobre Lisandro quien eleva su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido deshaciendo el hechizo de Morgana ... en cosa de un instante, el arco de Sagitario estaba tenso con una flecha apuntando a Morgana ... pero Lisandro vuelve a guardar la flecha

\- No Morgana ... no te mataré porque me das infinita lástima ... aguardaste mil quinientos años para fracasar de nuevo!

\- Bien hecho muchacho ... estas en lo cierto - dice Merlìn - Morgana ... ve a buscar el descanso que te has negado tu misma ... que tu esencia venenosa desaparezca de los confnes de esta tierra!

El gesto mágico de Merlín provoca una luz que envuelve a Morgana quien desaparece en medio de ella ... la desparición es seguida por un temblor de tierra que abre el piso y de en medio de ella aparece una joven que portaba una espada entre sus brazos

\- He aqui la gloriosa espada para aquel que sea digno de portarla ... Lisandro ... caballero dorado de Sagitario ... tu eres el elegido para blandir esta espada que alguna vez fue usada en la busqueda de un mundo mejor ... ahora es tu turno ...

Lisandro toma la espada que le ofrecía la joven quien al soltarla desaparece ... Lisandro contempla la espada y luego a Merlín

\- Ve a buscarla Lisandro - le dice Merlín - es ella ahora quien te necesita

Lisandro asiente con la cabeza y desaparece en medio de un relàmpago ... Merlín se queda solo ver a Marin que estaba a su lado

\- Creo que ya puedes descansar en paz guerrera del santuario ... la misión que has estado aguardando ya la has cumplido

\- Gracias mago - le contesta - se lo debía a Seiya ya que no pude ayudarlo a ser feliz, me negue ese derecho hasta que pueda retribuirlo en la persona que recibió su espiritu ... ahora me encontraré con la persona que me ha estado aguardando desde hace mucho tiempo ...

Una luz se forma y la figura de Aioria con la armadura de Leo aparece extendiendole la mano a Marin ... esta la toma y ambos desaparecen ante la vista de Merlín "adios muchacha ... yo te seguire dentro de poco ... porque a mi me han estado aguardando tambien ... desde hace tanto tiempo"

 **Fin del capítulo 30**


	16. Capitulo 31 - Capitulo 32

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball** **(Akira Toriyama** **), Evangelion (Gainax), Saint Seiya (** **Masami Kuramada** **), Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi)** **y Ranma 1/2 (** **Rumiko Takahashi** **)**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 31**

 **El poder que esta en nosotros**

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Ranma yacía en el suelo fuera de combate, mientras Sailor Mercury combatía contra Karnak ... la pelea antes desigual, Ami la había ido equilibrando, lo que sorprendía al mismo Karnak que no esperaba que una sailor fuera capaz de hacerle frente "que demonios esta pasando? antes ese Ranma no era rival y ahora estuvo a punto de derrotarme ... esta sailor también esta mostrando habilidades que no tenía y por lo que siento ... Wotan y Boujack tampoco la tienen fácil ... que diablos hizo este Supremo Kaiosama? Boujack fue un tonto en caer en su trampa"

Karnak lanza varias descargas de energía que Ami alcanza a eludir, utilizando sus técnicas acuáticas contraataca rapidamente pero Karnak es mas rápido, en eso Ami comienza a concentrar su poder

\- Sinfonía Acuática Total!

Las descargas de agua lo siguen a Karnak quien no puede eludirlas todas. Ami vuelve a la carga usando una técnica diferente

\- El Ataque de la Tromba de Mercurio!

Una colosal fuerza emerge de Ami que atrapa a Karnak quien eleva su ki tratando de contrarrestarlo pero lo hace a medias, siendo golpeado violentamente ... Karnak cae ante la vencedora

\- Bravo! - grita Rei Hino - Ami lo logró!

\- No - dice Mousse - el Hyriu Hyoten Ha de Ranma fue similar y no le hizo nada ...

\- Solo esta fingiendo! - dice Lita - cuidado Ami!

Antes de que Ami reaccione, Karnak se incorpora y a gran velocidad ataca a Ami quien no puede mantener distancia y es golpeada por Karnak derribándola ... antes de que Ami se levante, una descarga de energía le da de lleno lastimándola seriamente

\- Ami! - grita Mina

\- jaja! - rie Karnak - debo confesar que me sorprendio esta sailor ... pero las conozco lo suficiente para saber cuales son sus puntos débiles ... para que sus capacidades sean efectivas tienen que mantener distancia y no tienen la fortaleza para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien como yo ... se acabó ... esta primera pelea esta ganada!

En eso Ami se pone de pie dificultosamente y asume una posición de pelea

\- No te esfuerzes Mercury - le dice Karnak - supe donde golpearte y ya no estas en condiciones de seguir ... sere bueno contigo y te perdonaré la vida ya que serás sirviente de Isis ... pero a la preciosa Ranma la mataré!

\- No te será tan fácil Karnak! - se escucha una voz

karnak voltea y se sorprende ver a Ranma de pie y con ganas de pelear ...

En otro lugar ... Boujack se encontraba sorprendido de que Sailor Uranus hubiese resultado ser tan buena rival ... pero sabía que eso solo era cuestión de tiempo

\- Vaya ... vaya ... asi que el hijo del poderoso Goku necesita la ayuda de una chica? - dice burlonamente Boujack - jaja! lo sorprendente es que parece resultar mejor rival que tu ... Goten

\- Deja tus burlas para despues Boujack - le dice Haruka - esto no termina

\- Error mi querida Uranus ... esto ya termina ... y adivina quien es el ganador?!

Uranus quien hacía un momento contemplaba a Boujack, siente un golpe repentino en el lapso de tiempo que le toco pestañear ... Haruka es derribada y antes de que pueda reaccionar, Boujack la golpea nuevamente ... aun asi Haruka alcanza a reaccionar y se pone de pie, liberando varios ataques que Boujack esquiva con facilidad pero no ataca, solo sonríe

\- Mi querida Uranus ... se acabó ... yo no soy Cooler ... uní mi velocidad a mi teletransportación ... eres capaz de anticipar movimientos a gran velocidad ... pero no ante el control de la materia para trasladarnos de un lugar a otro ... ves que fácil?

Nuevamente se teletransporta y golpea a Haruka con violencia quien nuevamente cae ... aun asi alcanza a levantarse pero recibe un nuevo golpe recibiendo varios mas ... Boujack le lanza una descarga de energía que a punto de recibirlo, Goten quien hace un acopio de sus fuerzas la saca de la línea de tiro

\- Goten ... lo ... siento - le dice una desfalleciente Haruka - no te .. ayude ... mucho

\- No digas eso ... juntos lo lograremos ... come esto, lo necesitas

Goten le da una semilla del ermitaño que ella come y se recupera inmediatamente ... pero Haruka mira a Goten con el ceño fruncido

\- Eres un tonto! no debiste desperdiciar esa semilla en mi! debiste hacerlo en ti!

\- No podía dejar que murieras ... esos golpes te dañaron mucho ... además si voy a pelear nuevamente quiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado

\- Lo dices en serio? crei que ...

\- Dejaré mi orgullo de saiya para otro momento

\- terminaron? - les dice Boujack - que demostracion mas ridícula de afecto mutuo ... que tiernos ... pero no se preocupen ... ambos iran al mundo de las sombras al mismo tiempo!

Sin decir mas Boujack ataca ...

Cerca de allí ... la pelea entre Pan y Akane contra Wotan continua ... los ataques se suceden con rápidez por parte de Wotan, pero en eso Akane y Pan sincronizan movimientos, neutralizando los golpes de Wotan y golpeándolo al mismo tiempo haciéndolo retroceder ... ambas nuevamente se lanzan al ataque pero Wotan esta vez las rechaza haciendo que se descordinen. Pan ataca sola pero es golpeada luego de un intercambio de golpes. Akane aprovecha el momento para atacarlo y lo golpea pero a Wotan parece no lastimarlo y golpea a Akane quien pese a protegerse con su campo de fuerza la lanza a volar lejos. Wotan intenta algo mas pero un kamehameha de Pan lo obliga a distraer su atención permitiendo a Pan acudir a ayudar a Akane

\- Tenemos que volver a sincronizarnos Isis - le dice Akane - pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que tus golpes no le duelen ...

\- Que sugieres entonces?

\- Atacaremos ... pero tu trata de distraerlo mientras yo trataré de golpearlo ... es nuestra única oportunidad

\- De acuerdo ...

Ambas se alistan para luchar contra Wotan quien decide dejar de esperarlas y se lanza al ataque ... los poderes de los tres chocan, pero Wotan centra su atención en Pan sabiendo ya que los golpes de Akane no eran peligrosos, pero ella cambia de estrategia y le lanza una descarga de energía de su anillo que obliga a Wotan a protegerse, momento aprovechado por Pan para darle un golpe y derribarlo

\- Sigamos asi! - dice Akane - podemos ganarle!

Wotan eleva aun mas su poder sorprendiendo a Pan "oh no ... creí que ya estaba a su límite ... eso cambia las cosas"

En la Tierra ...

Shinji contemplaba aterrorizado al enorme gigante y a la joven que estaban a punto de pelear ... Asuka parecía en estado de trance sosteniendo la gema ... Hotaru se da cuenta de que Shinji no se movería de ahí mientras Asuka no reaccionara y decide llevar la pelea a otro lugar ... sorpresivamente ataca ella a Valstar con su báculo ... luego retrocede y se protege con el muro del silencio ante los ataques de Valstar, furioso ante la osadía de la sailor ... Hotaru vuelve a retroceder haciendo uso de la velocidad que le había enseñado Trunks "Trunks ... por favor ... dime que no has muerto ..." La estrategia de Hotaru da resultado y Valstar la sigue ... a prudente distancia Hotaru vuelve a esquivarlo pero esta vez prepara su ataque

\- Silence Glaive Surprise!

El devastador ataque de Hotaru arrasa con todo alrededor de Valstar ... al disparse los efectos, Hotaru se sorprende de ver a Valstar ileso

\- No puede ser! - exclama

\- vaya ... no creí que una guerrera sailor pudiese generar ese tipo de ataques ... me sorprendiste y me hubieses lastimado de no haber sido por Balmurg ... me imagino que no es lo único que puedes hacer ya que por algo mas que eso Gillveig te necesita

\- Tenlo por seguro! no dejare que te salgas con la tuya

\- Vamos scout del silencio ... porque te preocupas por este mundo? ... no es el tuyo ... juntos podríamos ser invencibles y estaras al lado de los vencedores ... somos tres gigantes de hielo y nadie nos puede vencer!

\- No me interesa lo que digas! jamas aceptare estar de su parte!

\- Eso ya no tiene importancia ... solo me basta vencerte y eso es lo que haré! aunque tus poderes son mayores de lo que imagine no estas a mi nivel!

Cerca de alli, Trunks abre los ojos ... su conmoción le impedía recordar pero poco a poco va recobrando la memoria y recuerda ... Valstar lanzando su ataque y el elevando su ki para escapar de el ... fue en eso que se da cuenta que Krisnar se había interpuesto entre el y el ataque ... todo fue en una fracción de segundo que le había permitido eludir en parte el ataque pero el impacto fue terrible y lo había lastimado lo suficiente para impedirle moverse... en eso recuerda que aun tiene una semilla del ermitaño y alcanza a tragarsela por lo que poco a poco comienza a recuperarse ... a medida que su cuerpo iba respondiendo va recordando ... Krisnar!

Krisnar no se encontraba lejos de allí ... su estado era terrible que a Trunks le causa una opresión en el pecho ... la armadura estaba deshecha y lo que no, estaba derretido dentro de su cuerpo ... Trunks se inclina sobre el y repentinamente la mano de Krisnar sujeta la suya

\- Estas vivo! - exclama Trunks - yo ... debo llevarte donde Hotaru!

\- No ... pierdas el ... tiempo saiyajin - le dice dificultosamente - he fracasado ... toma mi lugar para ... proteger a Freya ... este es mi ... castigo por haber ... querido traicionar a ... Asgard ... por favor ... dile a Mana que cai ... luchando y que mi último pensamiento ... es para ella ... por favor ... ella regresará ... sepultame aqui ... donde pueda estar ... cerca de ella ... y que me ... perdone

Krisnar se queda inmovil y Trunks le cierra los ojos ... sin decir mas se encamina al lugar de la batalla ...

En el Reino de los Hielos ...

Kiki y Aioros contemplaban a Setsuna que permanecía inmovil en aquel bloque de hielo pero cuya voz sentían nitidamente en sus cabezas

\- Como crees que podamos sacarla de allí? - le pregunta Aioros a Kiki

\- No lo se ... nuestro cosmo no puede quebrarlo ... mis técnicas son muy fuertes y podría lastimarla ... lo mismo que las tuyas ... un momento! aun podemos hacer algo!

Kiki se concentra y trata de comunicarse con Sorrento que estaba en Asgard "Sorrento" "Kiki" "crees poder teletransportarte hasta aqui? te necesitamos" "puedo hacerlo ... pero puedo sentir la batalla ... que sucede?" "ven y lo sabrás" ... en medio de una luz, Sorrento desaparece y reaparece al lado de los caballeros dorados

\- Que sucede? ... vaya ... no me digan que estan coleccionando bellezas congeladas

\- No hagas bromas - le contesta Kiki - lo que queremos es que uses tu música para romper el hielo mágico de Gillveig ... se que puedes hacerlo

\- Si ... pero debo buscar la nota exacta ... ahora si me permiten ...

Sorrento coge su flauta y toca ... por un momento parece no dar resultado pero en eso el hielo comienza a quebrarse

\- Ahora solo basta un golpe ligero aqui - dice Sorrento y con su flauta golpea uno de los angulos del bloque que se parte ... antes de que Setsuna caiga, Aioros la sostiene en brazos

\- Esta desfalleciente! - dice Aioros - debemos ...

\- Debemos ayudar a Ikki! - dice Kiki - ella dijo que puede ayudarnos a evitar que Gillveig siga controlando los portales a otras dimensiones ... Sorrento ... usa tu cosmo para revitalizarla ... nosotros iremos al exterior!

\- Vaya gracias ... me dejaron la mejor parte ... vamos ven conmigo para que te pongas bien

Aioros pone a Sailor Plut en brazos de sorrento y sale con Kiki al exterior ...

Ikki por su parte, trataba de confrontar lo mejor que podía a Einar pero los ataques de este eran cada vez mas violentos ... ikki se ve obligado a ceder posiciones pero una oportuna intervención de Mana lo ayuda a evitar un ataque mortal ... en eso Mana siente una enorme presión contra ella ... al dirigir su vista al origen, ve a Gillveig liberando su magia contra ella

\- Gillveig! - exclama

\- Una vez que acabe contigo nada podrá evitar el inicio de la era de los primordiales! yo soy su brazo ahora y cualquier sacrificio es válido con el fin de destruirte!

\- No lo hagas Gillveig! te estan controlando cada vez mas! - le grita Mana - si ellos te controlan lo haran con tu esencia y jamás podrás salvarte!

\- No me importa! todo lo que sea necesario ... para destruirte!

\- Es mi vida lo que quieres? ... pues tomala! - Mana anula su AT - no puedo dejarte ... tu eres lo que una vez fui ... lo mismo que Freya que es tu hermana desde el comienzo de los tiempos ...

\- Estas dispuesta ha sacrificarte por mi? vaya ... no esperaba menos de ti ... no por nada eres el angel de la vida

Repentinamente Gillveig salta contra Mana y la rodea de una esfera de poder

\- Estúpida! me das la oportunidad que necesito para destruirte! no quiero tu compasión ni tu sacrificio ... desprecio todo lo que tu eres y representas! tu muerte terminará esta lucha y sera el fin de este plano de existencia y de muchos otros!

\- Puedes hacerlo Gillveig ... si te place ... pero otros tomaran mi lugar ... tu derrota ya es un hecho antes de que intentes nada

\- Eso lo veremos ... muere!

\- Revolución Estelar!

El ataque de Kiki obliga a Gillveig a soltar a Mana quien nuevamente libera su AT deshaciendo el hechizo de Gillveig

\- se acabó Gillveig ... has rechazado tu oportunidad y has trazado tu destino - le dice Mana

\- Jaja! acaso crees que he perdido? te olvidas de Einar? acaba con ellos de una buena vez!

Einar se lanza contra los tres caballeros dorados liberando su poder

En la Tierra ...

Hotaru contiene los ataques de Valstar con su campo de fuerza pero se siente desfallecer "es imposible ... jamas lo vencere! lo único que puedo hacer es resistir" Hotaru trata de tomar la ofensiva pero no poseía la habilidad combativa de Valstar quien la elude con mucha facilidad. pero su entrenamiento en sentir el ki le advierte la posición de valstar, anticipándose a los ataques

\- jaja! - rie Valstar - me sorprendes muchacha ... pero solo tengo que seguir atacando ... sabes? yo no me canso y tu si ... es un gran esfuerzo el que haces por lo que no durarás mucho manteniéndome a raya ... pero si crees que te voy a esperar te equivocas ... para eso tengo la espada Balmurg!

Valstar extrae la espada y golpea el campo creado por Saturn quien observa espantada que esa arma atravesaba facilmente el campo

\- Alguna pregunta? - le dice Valstar

\- Si - se escucha una voz - esto!

Una descarga de energía se abate sobre Valstar quien alcanza a esquivarlo, al observar se de cuenta que su atacante es Trunks

\- Tu! - exclama - creí que ...

\- Si pensabas que me matarías tan facilmente te equivocas!

\- ja! por lo visto krisnar no tuvo tanta suerte ... pero esa suerte ya no te va a durar porque ya me cansaste! es el momento de terminar contigo!

Valstar se lanza al ataque con todo su poder, aunque Trunks le ofrece resistencia, sus poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para detener a Valstar y menos con la espada de Odin ... luego de una corta lucha, Valstar vuelve a imponer condiciones

\- Imbecil! creiste que tendrías alguna oportunidad? muere de una vez!

Valstar se lanza contra Trunks quien eleva su poder para tratar de defenderse pero a escasos centimetros de su cuerpo, la Balmurg se detiene ... otra espada le había cortado el camino ... Excalibur

\- Lisandro! - exclama Trunks

\- Tu! - alcanza a pronunciar Valstar mientras hace distancia - tu eres un caballero dorado! como es que ...

\- Se quien eres gigante de hielo ... ahora esta batalla es conmigo!

\- jaja! - rie Valstar - mas basura que barrer? los caballeros dorados no son rivales para mi!

\- Lisandro - le dice Trunks - tenemos que pelear todos juntos ... el con esa espada es invencible!

\- Trunks ... por esta vez sere yo quien manifieste orgullo saiyajin aunque no lo sea ... si pase por lo que he tenido que pasar hasta ahora ... fue por obtener esta espada ... esta es Excalibur y ella tambien librará la batalla contra Balmurg ... esta es una pelea entre espadas y sera uno contra uno!

Cerca de allí, Asuka sale de su trance

\- Asuka! ... estas bien? - exclama Shinji

\- Si ... ahora lo comprendo ... ahora se porque Lisandro esta aqui ... y porque ahora esta luchando contra Valstar ... ayudame ... debo ir hacia allá ..

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Goten y Haruka hacen el esfuerzo de enfrentar a Boujack quien nuevamente se lanza al ataque superando las defensas de ambos. Goten trata de mantenerlo distraido pero Boujack esta vez lucha con mas poder que antes, Goten es golpeado, en eso Haruka se eleva y ataca a Boujack con todo su poder alcanzando a golpearlo. Boujack se recupera rapidamente y ataca a Haruka derribándola. Goten interviene con varias descargas de energía que Boujack elude usando la teletransportación. Golpea a Goten derribándolo, pero Haruka recuperada ataca a Boujack con su espada pero de igual manera, Boujack la supera y vuelve a golpearla repetidamente. Haruka hace un acopio de sus fuerzas y le lanza un ataque de energía usando su espada que se multiplica en gran número, destruyendo todo alrededor y arrasando con la tierra, pero sin que se diera cuenta, Boujack se coloca detrás de ella y la golpea fuertemente. boujack repite los golpes pero en eso interviene Goten y ataca a Boujack alcanzando a golpearlo lastimándolo esta vez. goten repite los golpes pero Boujack vuelve a elevar su poder y contiene los golpes de Goten quien ya va perdiendo fuerzas. Esta vez, Boujack toma la ofensiva, devolviéndole los golpes a Goten y derribándolo

\- Se acabó saiyajin! recibe esto del futuro Supremo Kaiosama!

Una enorme descarga de energía es lanzada contra Goten. Este eleva su ki para cubrirse pero en ese preciso instante, Haruka aparece y protege a Goten con su cuerpo

\- No! Haruka! apartate!

\- Te la debía ... Goten

El rostro de Haruka es lo último que ve Goten ante el estallido del ataque de Boujack ... este se sonrie y se eleva por los aires en dirección al lugar donde estaba kiwishin

En otro lugar ...

Ranma se había puesto de pie frente a Karnak quien parecía sorprendido ante la repentina recuperación de Ranma "malditas sean esas semillas que usan ... solo pudo haber comido una de esas para poder recuperarse" ... a lo lejos Ukyo regresaba a unirse al grupo

\- Lo hiciste? - le dice Serena - que ...

\- No ...

\- ... bueno ... ahora Ranma podra ... dijiste que no?

\- Ukyo! - le grita Shampoo - porque no darle semilla a Ranma?

\- Me la rechazó ... quiere pelear sin ventajas ... no quiso comerla ... es un tonto orgulloso! - en eso se pone a llorar

\- Ya me canse de esta ridiculez! - grita Rei - voy a intervenir!

\- No! - le dice Ukyo - Ranma jamás aceptara ayuda ... jamas ...

Ranma comienza a incrementar su ki enormemente y se lanza al ataque ... ambos poderes chocan y por primera vez se ve un combate cuerpo a cuerpo mas equilibrado entre los dos oponentes ... Ranma esta vez comienza a sacar ventaja, combinando velocidad y fuerza ... Ranma haciendo un supremo esfuerzo ejecuta el Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken y hace retroceder a Karnak quien es impactado por algunos golpes ... Ranma toma distancia y libera el Mokuo Takabisha Amaguriken, atacando a toda velocidad, logrando impactar en Karnak "no puede ser ... esta lastimado pero esta peleando mejor que antes"

Karnak se la juega y se lanza contra Ranma, desafiando sus ataques y sorprendentemente consigue golpearlo ... Ranma retrocede y recibe un nuevo golpe, pero al tercero reacciona y sujeta el brazo de Karnak aplicandole una llave que lo derriba. Ranma aprovecha para patearlo varias veces pero Karnak se recupera y reacciona, lanzando una descarga de energía que lo alcanza a medias, pero Ranma vuelve al ataque sorprendiendo a todos

\- Me parece o Ranma esta luchando mejor que antes? - dice Mousse

\- Un momento - dice Mars - el ... como no me di cuenta!?

\- Que dices? - pregunta Lita

\- El - dice Kiwishin - esta peleando al nivel del Kaioken ... lo esta usando actualmente ... su cuerpo ya aprendió a dominarlo! por eso lo elevo sin hacer una gran explosión de ki!

Ranma sigue luchando pero siente que las fuerzas se le acaban "el efecto esta terminando pero no le he hecho nada apreciable ... cuando se termine el efecto me matará ... solo queda una cosa por hacer" En medio de la pelea, Ranma consigue acercarse lo suficiente a Ami que trataba de recuperarse

\- Ami ... ahora! - grita Ranma

\- Sinfonia Total de Mercurio!

El ataque de Mercury hace retroceder a Karnak en un supremo esfuerzo por esquivarlo ... en eso Ranma ejecuta los movimientos de su última técnica aprendida

\- Kame ... Hame ...

\- Que! - dice Rei Ayanami - Ranma sabe la técnica de Pan!

\- Haaaa!

El ataque va directo a Karnak quien se estaba recuperando del ataque de Mercury, pero en lugar de esquivarlo ejecuta su técnica para contenerla

\- Rayo Oscuro del Eclipse!

Ambos poderes chocan y se contienen ... Karnak comienza a incrementar su poder al máximo pero no obtiene mucha ventaja ... Ranma en ese momento siente sus fuerzas reducirse "esta ... terminando ... solo queda una cosa por hacer" Ranma piensa, Ranma recuerda "no lo uses aun .. no puedes" "Ranma prometeme que no moriras" "lo prometo" "cuando sientas estallar mi ki sabras que estoy pensando en ti" "yo tambien ... mi último pensamiento sera para ti" "no debimos ... pero no puedo evitarlo ... yo tambien te amo" "y tus prometidas?" "ellas tendran que entenderlo pero cuando esto termine quiero que estemos juntos" ... Ranma hace un acopio de sus últimas fuerzas

\- No lo hagas Ranma! - grita Kiwishin

\- Doble Kaiokeeeenn!

El ki de Ranma se eleva mas alla de lo que todos imaginaban ... el kamehameha se hace mucho mas fuerte ante la sorpresa de Karnak

\- No ... no es posible! ahhhhh!

Pese a su esfuerzo ... toda la energía concentrada se dirige hacia el e impacta en su cuerpo ... en medio de un estallido, el cuerpo de Karnak se desintegra totalmente, desapareciendo su ki ... era evidente que la pelea terminó

\- No puedo creerlo! - grita Mina - Ranma venció!

\- prometido ser el mas poderoso! - grita Shampoo corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo seguida por Ukyo ... pero Mousse, Rei Hino, Rei Ayanami y Kiwishin estan inmoviles ... ellos saben que algo sucede con Ranma

\- Oigan que les pasa? - les dice Serena - no deberíamos estar alegres?

\- Ranma ... - dice Mousse - no ... no puede ser!

Ranma estaba de pie y al lado estaba Ami sin animarse a tocarlo ... a lo lejos Pan y Akane habían sentido lo sucedido en esa pelea

\- Ranma - pronuncia Akane - su poder se hizo mucho mas grande ... no puedo creerlo ... venció a Karnak!

\- No puede ser - exclama Pan con voz entrecortada - Kaiosama ... te dijo que no lo hicieras ...

\- Que sucedió?

\- El uso ... el doble kaioken

Ranma quien hasta ese momento permanecía de pie ya no sentía su cuerpo "perdoname Pan ... no pude mantener mi promesa ... yo ... hubiese querido ..." Ranma cae al suelo al momento que sus prometidas llegan ... Ami cae de rodillas a su lado ya que se dio cuenta de lo que paso

\- Ranchan? - dice Ukyo - ganaste ... que te sucede?

\- Que sucederte Ranma? - dice Shampoo cuyas emociones estaban tratando de luchar contra lo que percibían sus sentidos

\- Supremo Kaiosama - dice Lita - Ranma ...

\- Lo siento - dice Kiwishin estático - Ranma ... su cuerpo no estaba capacitado para hacer el doble kaioken ... sus organos ... estallaron al momento de ejecutarlo ... yo ... lo siento

\- El ... - dice Serena

A lo lejos ... Pan siente que la presencia de Ranma desaparecía por completo, lo mismo que Akane ...

\- Ranma - pronuncia Akane - no ... no es cierto ... el ... no ... nooo!

Pan estaba inmovil contemplando en la dirección donde hasta hace unos instantes percibía la presencia de Ranma ... esa desaparición súbita solo significaba una cosa ... Ranma había muerto ... Pan recuerda cada cosa ... cada momento pasado con ranma en la Habitación del Tiempo ... y ahora se da cuenta de que la persona que ya formaba parte de su vida no existía mas ... en eso el ki de Pan comienza a incrementarse

\- Pan? ... que te esta pasando? - le dice Akane

Pan no escucha ... solo siente la necesidad de estallar esa pena enorme ... pero esa pena se transforma en esperanza ... la esperanza de regresar a Ranma ... las esferas ... solo ellas podían devolverle la vida, restablecer su mundo y construirse uno para ellos ... donde ella podría concretar sus sueños ... la vida que había estado buscando

\- No! Ranma regresará! y yo luchare por eso! AHHHHHH!

Un enorme estallido de poder empuja a Akane quien se protege con su escudo ... Wotan contempla asombrado el enorme poder que Pan comienza a liberar que retumba la tierra ... a lo lejos todos sienten el enorme estallido de poder "Pan ... lo lograste" piensa Kiwishin

En el escenario de la batalla ... Wotan y Akane tratan de visualizar lo que la luz permite ver al disiparse ... allí estaba Pan ... pero esta vez se veía diferente ... su pelo dorado había crecido hasta la cintura pero se mantenía lacio, sus rasgos se mantenían femeninos sin rudeza pero su cuerpo se había hecho algo mayor en tamaño, que desplegaba un increible poder ... a Kiwishin a la distancia no le costo darse cuenta del nivel alcanzado "muy bien Pan ... ahora has superado los poderes de un Supersaiyajin 3"

 **Fin del Capítulo 31**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **La Esperanza me Sostiene**

Akane contemplaba asombrada a Pan quien no solo había cambiado su forma física sino que ahora desplegaba un poder superior al que tenía antes "no puedo creerlo ... que clase de persona es" ... Pan se mantenía impasible mirando a Wotan quien tambien la observaba seriamente pero sin sorpresa

\- Akane - dice Pan sin dejar de mirar a Wotan - quiero que te vayas ... esto es ahora entre el y yo solamente

\- Que dices?

\- Que te vayas ... ve con Ranma ... protege su cuerpo ... venciendo a Wotan tendremos una oportunidad de regresarlo a la vida con las esferas del dragón ... vete por favor ... Ranma no me perdonaría si algo te pasara

Akane se da cuenta de lo que le dice Pan es cierto ... el nivel de poder de ambos oponentes era algo totalmente fuera de su alcance

\- Cuidate Pan ... adios

\- Descuida ... preocupate por Ranma ...

Akane se va volando y Pan queda sola frente a Wotan ... quien sorprendentemente baja la guardia

\- Es necesario esto? - le dice Wotan ante la sorpresa de Pan

\- A que te refieres?

\- A pelear por esta raza estúpida ... mirate saiyajin, eres realmente excepcional ... has igualado mis poderes y tu transformación te ha llevado a tus origenes ... ahora nos parecemos fisicamente ... vale la pena que te esfuerzes traicionando a tu propia sangre por una raza inferior?

"ahora me doy cuenta que eres la elegida ... estuvimos esperando a alguien como tu ... la raza saiyajin fue creada con un propósito, me imagino que ya la sabes ... Gillveig nos hizo ver lo que sucedió ... se de tu abuelo y el nivel alcanzado ... te confieso que aun para mi me hubiera resultado difícil enfrentarlo ... pero sus transformaciones y le del otro llamado Vegeta solo los alejaba de nosotros y no dejaron de ser bestias de pelea ... en cambio tu ... tu mezcla de sangre te ha dado otras capacidades y cualidades ... tu lugar es al lado de nosotros ... te imaginas lo que lograríamos? ... una raza guerrera invencible, sin la debilidad humana ni la bestialidad saiya"

Pan escuchaba las palabras de Wotan y bajo la vista como pensando, lo que le dió una esperanza a Wotan, pero Pan vuelve a mirarlo fijamente

\- Hace un tiempo ... un saiyajin llamado Broly me propuso lo mismo ... me negue porque en cierto modo tienes razón ... Broly era una bestia de pelea y en ese momento le dije que los saiyajin estaban bien muertos si es que debían ser como el ... pero te equivocas con respecto a mi abuelito y al señor Vegeta ... ambos eran saiyas pero encontraron una razón para luchar ... ese nivel que alcanzaron no lo hicieron solo por cuestiones de raza ... fue su interior lo que los llevo a eso ... tu eres la bestia Wotan ... tu eres el yo interno que convirtió a los saiyajin en lo que fueron y que los llevó a servir a alguien como Freezer ... tu eres la bestia que tiene que ser controlada ... solo sacaron tu lado bestial para convertir a los saiyajin en lo que fueron ... pero en ellos aun existía la esperanza de ser mejores como lo fue mi abuelito ... basto que el señor Vegeta conociera lo que es tener una familia para cambiar totalmente pese a la formación que le dió Freezer ... fue asi que llegaron a ser mas fuertes que lo que tu y yo somos ahora ... y es ese ejemplo el que sigo ... no Wotan ... no me trates de convencer solo porque en algun lejano pasado tu fuiste el origen de la sangre que llevo ... entre tu y yo ya no hay nada que nos una porque somos totalmente diferentes ... si alcance este poder no sera para unirme a ti ...tu careces de amor hacia los demás y eso fue lo que hizo poderoso a mi abuelito Goku! ... y por eso ahora lucharé ... por aquellos que me necesitan!

Wotan la escucha en silencio y luego asume una posición de pelea

\- De acuerdo saiyajin ... no te lo volveré a pedir pero enseñame lo que es esa fuerza, ese estímulo que te ha permitido igualarme ... demuestrame que es capaz de llevarte a la victoria!

En otro lugar del Planeta Supremo ... Kiwishin sentía asombrado el enorme poder que ahora poseía Pan, lo mismo que Rei y las sailor ...

\- Pepepero ... que demonios fue eso?! - exclama Rei Hino - ese poder ... era Pan?

\- Si - contesta Kiwishin - en este momento ha superado los poderes de un SSJ3 ... la verdad es que jamás hubiera imaginado que ella ...

\- Pan ahora es mas fuerte de lo que hubiesemos podido imaginar - dice Rei Ayanami

\- No puedo creerlo - dice Luna - que clase de seres son estos que pueden alcanzar esos niveles?

\- Por lo menos tenemos la esperanza que ella venza a ese gigante - dice Lita

\- Creo chicas que eso no servira de consuelo - dice Mina - Ranma ... ha muerto

A lo lejos Ukyo estaba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Ranma, llorando y Shampoo estaba inmovil con la mirada perdida ... Ami trataba de consolar a Ukyo, mientras Mousse corría a ayudar a Shampoo quien a su solo contacto se desvanece en los brazos de Mousse

\- Estúpido ... eres un estúpido ... Ranma eres un estúpido! - grita Ukyo - porque tenías que hacer esa tontería?! porque ...

Los demas se van acercando lentamente hacia ellos ... el primero en hablar es kiwishin

\- Lo sentimos - dice - la verdad es que esto es terrible pero Ranma luchó valientemente y eso fue lo que quiso siempre

\- Como puede decirnos eso! - clama Ukyo - cree que eso lo regresará a la vida?

\- No ... pero las esferas del dragón si - le dice Luna

\- Claro! - grita Serena - vamos ... animo ... tenemos la esperanza de las esferas! por eso estamos luchando y podemos volver a la vida a mi Darien y a todos los habitantes de nuestro mundo incluyendo a Ranma! ... verdad Supremo Kaiosama?

\- Ah ... si si ... claro ... pero eso será si vencemos en esta lucha

\- Bueno ... ya hemos vencido a Karnak y estoy segura que Pan podrá con ese gigante - dice Serena

\- Te olvidas de algo ... no se han dado cuenta? - dice Rei Hino

\- Si ... ahora que lo dices ... perdi la atención en esa pelea - dice Kiwishin

\- Ya no siento a ninguno de ellos ... no siento ni a Goten ni a Haruka ni siquiera al tal Boujack ... que habrá sucedido?

\- sucede mi querida Mars ... que los mate! jaja! - suena una voz cerca a ellos

Flotando sobre ellos estaba Boujack quien los miraba sarcástico ... luego desciende y se pone frente a ellos

\- Bien Supremo Kaiosama ... he vencido en mi pelea asi que vengo por mi premio! jaja!

\- Que les hicistes?! - le grita Serena

\- Murieron juntos como ellos querían mi querida princesa ... pero despues te daré detalles ... ahora vengo a tomar lo que me corresponde!

\- Si te refieres a Sailor Saturn - le dice Kiwishin - mucho me temo que esta lejos de nuestro alcance por ahora ...

\- Que diablos dices? no me juegues sucio ahora! hicimos un trato!

\- Y lo sostengo ... pero esto no termina, Pan y Wotan aun combate y el resultado final practicamente depende de como termine

Boujack ya había sentido el poder que ahora desplegaba Pan "maldita sea ... esa chiquilla tiene un nivel de poder tanto como el de Wotan ... pero el la vencerá"

\- Eso me tiene sin cuidado! Wotan la vencerá!

\- Te olvidas de una cosa! - le dice Mars - Ranma venció la primera pelea y ...

\- Corrección sailor - le dice Boujack - su Ranma esta muerto y no puede reclamar la victoria! Asi que ese premio esta pendiente ... vaya vaya ... eso me da una idea ... ya que la pelea entre la saiya y Wotan aun continua porque no hacemos un pequeño torneo? ... por la piedra lunar y el anillo de Isis!

\- Me sacaste las palabras de la boca! - le dice Rei Hino - si pensabas que te las dariamos facilmente te equivocas!

\- Ejem .. - dice Mina - estas segura Rei? ... este sujeto es mas fuerte que Cooler y ...

\- Y nosotras somos las sailor scouts y ahora somos mas fuertes! debemos vencerlo a el tambien y si podemos!

\- Tiene razón! - dice Lita - es hora de que entremos nosotras en acción!

\- jaja! excelente! nadie podrá decir que soy injusto! el primer turno lo tendran Sailor Mars ya que esta tan ansiosa con ... Sailor Venus! el segundo turno serán sailor Jupiter con la tonta princesa jaja!

\- Oye! el tonto eres tu! - le dice Serena sacándole la lengua

Sin hacerle caso, Boujack se aleja y les hace el ademán a ambas sailor que lo sigan

\- Esto no me gusta - dice Kiwishin - ellas son mas fuertes pero no estan al nivel de Boujack ... Ukyo, recoge el cuerpo de Ranma y alejalo ... Mousse haz lo mismo con Shampoo ... Serena, Jupiter ... escuchen, esta sera nuestra estrategia

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro y Valstar estaban frente a frente ... el primero portaba la Excalibur y el segundo la Balmurg

\- asi que tienes una espada eh? - dice Valstar - de nada te servirá porque nada se compara a la Balmurg!

\- Hablas mucho Valstar - le contesta Lisandro - pero una espada no es nada sin el brazo que la empuña y tu no eres nada!

\- Te hare tragar lo que has dicho! muere!

Valstar ataca con la espada a una gran velocidad, pero Lisandro se eleva al séptimo sentido, manteniéndose asi para poder anticiparse a los movimientos de su oponente. Este ataca a gran velocidad pero Lisandro lo esquiva y ataca al mismo tiempo con Excalibur. Un terrible estruendo se sucede al contacto de las dos espadas ... Trunks se pone al lado de Hotaru

\- Tu crees que debamos ayudarlo? - le pregunta Hotaru a Trunks

\- No - contesta este - por el momento no ... nos conviene esperar, como el dice ... es una pelea entre espadas

A lo lejos ... Shinji y Asuka escuchan la batalla ...por alguna razón saben que quien esta peleando es Lisandro

En el Reino de los Hielos ... el gigante de hielo a la orden de Gillveig ataca a los tres caballeros dorados, a gran velocidad lanza varios golpes que Kiki ekude con su teletransportación. Aioros aprovecha para atacar con su aguja escarlata pero esta no le hace nada a Einar. Este se lanza contra el caballero dorado pero Aioros consigue eludirlo usando el séptimo sentido. En eso Gillveig usa su poder para bloquear a Ikki, evitando que use el séptimo sentido pero Mana bloquea a Einar, obligándolo a retroceder usando su AT. Ambos comienzan a combatir, mientras Aioros recogía a Burgun y lo ponía en lugar seguro. Tras un corto combate, Einar impone su mayor capacidad combativa pero en eso Kiki e Ikki atacan a un tiempo

\- Conmoción Celestial!

\- Ave Fenix!

El ataque impacta en Einar pero al observar los resultados tal parece que no ha hecho efecto. Einar se sonrie y comienza a elevar su cosmo

\- Cubranse! provocará una gran explosión! - grita Ikki

\- Pronto! atras mio! - grita Mana

La explosión generada arrasa con todo alrededor pero todos alcanzan a protegerse con el AT de Mana ... Einar observa divertido

\- Jaja! deben de darse cuenta que no pueden vencerme con sus débiles ataques! solo basta un pequeño esfuerzo mío para arrasar con todo ... veamos si podrán guarecerse tras una mujer por mucho tiempo!

\- Tiene razón - dice Ikki - jamas le ganaremos de esta manera ... es demasiado fuerte .. si tan solo pudieramos generar una técnica lo suficientemente fuerte ...

\- Debemos seguir intentándolo ... somos tres caballeros dorados ... no podemos dejar que nos gane - dice Aioros

\- pues ... entonces a pelear! - dice Kiki

Los tres se lanzan en contra de Einar ante la vista de Mana quien se prepara a protegerlos mientras Gillveig observa "tonta ... estan perdidos. Los caballeros jamas podran contra Einar ... pero porque Valstar y Wotan aun no regresan? ... tal vez deba ir a buscarlos"

En el Planeta Supremo ... Mars y Venus se preparaban a combatir contra Boujack. Kiwishin se acerca a ellas

\- Recuerden ... no deben dejar que Boujack se les acerque ... la efectividad de sus técnicas deben manejarse a distancia ... jamás le ganarán en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ... traten de mantenerlo ocupado ... otra cosa, traten de evitar sus ataques cuando use la teletransportación ... con eso les sera imposible reconocer el ki y estarán a su merced

\- Piensa dejarlas pelear solas? - le dice Luna

\- No ... eso es lo que quiero que piense Boujack

Rei y Mina se aproximan a Boujack quien las recibe sonriente

\- Listas para morir niñas? - les dice sarcástico

\- Tu sonrisa me es odiosa Boujack! - le contesta Rei Hino - y voy a borrártela!

Boujack las ataca, pero Mina y Rei se dividen. Boujack decide atacar a Rei pero esta lo vuelve a esquivar. Mina aprovecha el momento para atacar

\- Besos del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

El ataque ... el doble de potente de lo normal va directo a Boujack quien lo esquiva, pero ya Mina alistaba otro ataque a toda velocidad

\- Luz resplandeciente de Venus!

Un rayo de energía sorprende a Boujack quien alcanza a esquivarlo, pero ya Rei alistaba tambien su ataque

\- Super saeta LLameante de Marte!

Una flecha de fuego, mucho mas fuerte que la anterior va directo a Boujack quien no alcanza a esquivarlo y trata de repelerlo, pero el ataque lo empuja y lo estrella contra las rocas. Mina aprovecha el desconcierto de Boujack para volver a atacar pero esta vez, Boujack se teletransporta y Mina golpea las piedras

\- Ayyy! eso me dolió

\- Mina! - grita Rei - no te distraigas! saeta llameante de Marte!

El ataque de Mars salva a Mina ya que Boujack se le lanzaba encima ... este se da cuenta de algo "jaja ... veo que necesitan mucha concentración para mejorar el nivel de sus técnicas ... solo tengo que atacarlas mas rápido"

En otro lugar ... la pelea entre Pan y Wotan daba comienzo ... el choque de ambos poderes destruye todo alrededor y comienzan a intercambiar golpes ... Wotan comienza a imponer tamaño y fuerza sobre Pan pero ella no se arredra y hace distancia para atacar con descargas de energía que Wotan rechaza ... Pan ataca rapidamente a Wotan pero este la elude y ataca al mismo tiempo pero Pan se mueve con rapidez y le lanza un kamehameha que Wotan tambien esquiva. el impacto provocado arrasa con toda la superficie. Wotan se acerca a Pan a toda velocidad y trata de golpearla, sucedièndose una serie de golpes a gran velocidad. Pan se da cuenta que aun es fisicamente inferior a Wotan por lo que decide tomar distancia. Tras una serie de ataques y contraataques a alta velocidad, Pan es golpeada, cayendo derribada

\- Debo reconocer que eres extraordinariamente buena - le dice Wotan - aunque no es un gran merito pelear contra una chiquilla tu eres un caso especial ... pese a eso aun no estas a mi altura

\- No te confies! - le contesta Pan - esto no termina!

Pan eleva mas su ki y se lanza contra Wotan ...

En la Tierra ...

Hotaru y Trunks observaban la terrible pelea a espada entre Lisandro y Valstar. El caballero dorado hacia uso de una gran maestría en el manejo de la espada, contrapesando el tamaño y la fuerza de Valstar ... Valstar hace distancia y ataca con varios mandobles a distancia que Lisandro esquiva y empuña la Excalibur a lo alto

\- Excalibur yo invoco tu poder!

La enorme energía generada se abate sobre Valstar con la forma de un filo. Valstar la contiene con la Balmurg y luego se lanza contra Lisandro, chocando ambas espadas y nuevamente se trenzan en un duelo de esgrima en la que Lisandro impone condiciones, obligando retroceder a Valstar ... este se queda quieto y luego se sonrie

\- Ja! debo reconocer que eres el caballero dorado mas poderoso con quien he tenido el gusto de pelear ... pero si crees que tu maestría en el uso de la espada te es una ventaja ... te equivocas!

Valstar comienza a incrementar su poder ante la sorpresa de Lisandro "maldición ... creí que estaba luchando con todo su poder ... no ... no debo cometer el mismo error que cometí con Broly ... debo mantener la concentración" ... Lisandro tiene un momento de distracción ... a lo lejos ve acercarse a Asuka y a Shinji ... Trunks y Hotaru tambien se dan cuenta y este carga a Hotaru y vuela hacia ellos

\- Que demonios estan haciendo aqui! - les dice Trunks enojado - deben irse!

\- No - le dice Asuka - ya dije que no quería huir mas! ... ahora lo se ... ahora se el porque de esta lucha ... ahora se porque Mana se fue ... ahora se la razón de todo

Todos en ese momento centran su atención a la lucha ... Valstar ataca esta vez con mayor velocidad y poder obligando a Lisandro retroceder sin dejar de defenderse. Ambos vuelven a chocar las espadas ... Valstar vuelve a imponer condiciones pero era evidente que la mayor experiencia combativa de Lisandro usando armas era una ventaja para este último. Valstar conciente de eso une su fuerza al ataque de la espada, derribando esta vez a Lisandro. Ese momento es provechado por Valstar para atacarlo con fiereza ... Lisandro alcanza el sèptimo sentido pero aun asi no logra escapar del ataque del gigante quien pese a su tamaño se movía con mucha agilidad ... el mandoble corta la armadura pero por suerte para Lisandro no toca la piel pero el desconcierto de Lisandro le permite lanzarle un ataque de energía que obliga a Lisandro a colocar la espada que contiene el ataque pero la fuerza lo estrella contra las rocas "Lisandro" "pero ... no puede ser ... maestro Shiru?" "recuerda lo que te conte de la batalla con Mascara Mortal" "lo que paso?" Lisandro recuerda las palabras de Shiru cuando el tenía 12 años "El sekishiki me traslado a la dimensión paralela del paso del mundo de los vivos a los muertos ... donde las almas vagan eternamente si no encuentran su camino" "que paso ahí maestro" "pude vencerlo gracias a ..." ... si ... esa debía ser la respuesta

\- Maldición! - dice Trunks - Valstar es mas poderoso que Lisandro ... voy a intervenir ... tal vez asi - en eso escucha una voz en su mente "Trunks?" "Lisandro" "escucha bien lo que te voy a pedir ... quiero que Hotaru intervenga ahora ... no la detengas" "que diablos estas diciendo?" "quiero que Valstar la ataque con la espada" "estas chiflado?" "entendiste lo que te dije Hotaru?" "si ... se lo que quieres hacer"

\- Estas loca Hotaru?! - le dice Trunks sujetándola del brazo - jamas permitiré que cometas esa locura!

\- Dejame Trunks ... por favor ... es necesario ... no temas, si lo que piensa Lisandro es cierto ... nada pasará

\- Y si se equivoca?

\- Entonces recuerdame siempre ...

Antes de que Trunks haga algo, Hotaru se suelta y vuela hacia los combatientes ... Trunks se transforma en SSJ2 dispuesto a intervenir pero Hotaru le hace un ademán y se coloca tras de Valstar quien seguía atacando a Lisandro, derribándolo nuevamente

\- Valstar! - le grita Hotaru - mirame! enfrentame ahora ... soy solo una mujer!

\- Estupida Saturn! - le dice Valstar - crees acaso que te mataré? solo te lastimaré un poco como ya te dije!

\- No haras eso Valstar! - le dice Lisandro incorporándose

\- Callate idiota! ... ya has demostrado que no eres nada ante mi!

Valstar le lanza una descarga de energía que nuevamente lo derriba, estrellándolo contra las rocas ... Hotaru suelta su báculo y coloca las palmas de su mano sobre su pecho ... Valstar sonrie fieramente y se lanza contra Hotaru con la espada apuntando a ella

\- Hotaru! - grita Trunks y se lanza hacia ambos ... pero antes de llegar, Hotaru tira la cabeza hacia atrás y de su corazón emerge una luz. La punta de la espada se detiene en ese punto

\- Que demonios ... ! - alcanza a decir Valstar - que clase de magia es esta?!

Antes de que intentara algo, Lisandro se teletransporta y se coloca entre ambos, con la Excalibur golpea la espada de Valstar obligándolo a retroceder ... ambos se vuelven al ataque pero Valstar siente que la espada no le responde, hasta que Lisandro nuevamente une su poder a la Excalibur

\- Excalibur! yo invoco tu poder!

Esta vez Lisandro se lanza contra Valstar y ambas espadas chocan produciéndose una enorme luz ... al disiparse la luz, todos observan el resultado ... Valstar sostenía la espada, pero solo estaba la mitad de ella ... la otra parte de la hoja estaba en el suelo, partida por el golpe de la Excalibur

\- No .. - murmura Valstar - no es posible ... esto no puede ser! pero ... como!? como pudiste quebrar la espada de Odin!?

\- Muy sencillo Valstar - le dice Lisandro - recorde una historia cuando mi maestro Shiru enfrentó a Mascara Mortal, caballero dorado de Cancer. la razón de su victoria fue que el toco la armadura y esta decidió abandonar a su dueño debido a la maldad de sus intenciones ... gracias a Merlín, supe que las espadas no eran nada sin un brazo que la empuñe ... Excalibur perdió su poder ante la decadencia de Camelot ... tenía que hacer que Balmurg se diera cuenta de tu maldad ... la única forma era con Sailor Saturn ... ella tiene la pureza dentro de si ... al atacarla rompiste el hechizo que pesaba sobre la espada y esta no pudo resistir el seguir sirviéndote!

Valstar se queda inmovil ... sin espada jamas podría destruir la esencia de Freya presente en aquella chica ... sin espada, estaba en desventaja frente al caballero dorado ... pero no podía permitir que lo superaran y mucho menos un humano

\- Se lo que estas pensando Valstar - le dice Lisandro - te la jugarás el todo por el todo pòrque no puedes volver con un fracaso a cuestas

\- Idiota! - le contesta Valstar - crees acaso que he perdido? aun tengo el poder para destruirlos a todos!

\- Lo se ... por eso te voy a dar la oportunidad de un combate honorable ... de los pocos que debes haber tenido en tu vida ... sera entre tu y yo ahora! y para que lo veas ... pelearé sin espada

Lisandro se acerca a Hotaru y le da la Excalibur

\- Estas loco! - le grita Trunks - no podrás contra el tu solo! pelearemos todos!

\- Aceptas Valstar? - le dice Lisandro sin hacer caso a Trunks

\- Jaja! por supuesto! creo que seras mas divertido que el saiyajin!

\- No me quedaré aqui parado de expectador! - dice Trunks

Hotaru y Lisandro vuelan hacia ellos ... Lisandro se acerca a Trunks para hablar con el

\- Escuchame Trunks ... se que estar de expectador no es algo que te agrade pero ahora es necesario

\- Necesario? tendremos una oportunidad de vencerlo si peleamos juntos!

\- Dime una cosa Trunks ... reconozco el nivel de poder que ustedes tienen y el nivel de poder de ese gigante es mayor que el tuyo, el de Pan, el de Broly y tan grande como el de Gohan ... puedo darme cuenta que ese gigante puede destruir el planeta entero usando su poder y no le costaría trabajo

\- Adonde quieres llegar?

\- El objetivo de ese gigante es ella ... Asuka ... sin la espada no puede matar su esencia pero aun puede destruir su forma física y eso hará cuando se vea perdido y no podremos evitarlo ... si lo debilito lo suficiente podremos evitarlo y ese sera el momento de ustedes

\- pero ...

\- Entiéndeme Trunks! ... ella lleva a mi hijo en su vientre! no me importa mi vida ahora si puedo mantenerlos a salvo y mientras el este aqui ellos estan en riesgo! ... yo luche contra Broly para protegerlos y les falle ... no puedo fallarles ahora!

Trunks se queda en silencio y luego mira fijamente a Lisandro

\- Estas seguro?

\- En absoluto

\- Bueno ... creo que te entiendo - Trunks sonrie - mi madre me contó que mi padre se sentía sorprendido contigo y que había pensado que hubiera pasado si tuvieras sangre saiya ... creo que la respuesta es obvia

\- Viniendo del principe de los saiyajin es un honor ... creo que sería ocioso decirte cual es mi plan

\- No ... yo esperaré el momento de intervenir ... no te preocupes por ellos ... yo los protegeré ... suerte

Ambos se dan la mano y Hotaru se acerca a Lisandro y lo besa en la mejilla ... Lisandro le dirige una mirada a Shinji y a Asuka que estaban algo apartados y les sonrie haciéndoles un ademán de despedida

\- No! - dice shinji - Lisandro ... que vas a hacer?!

\- Lisandro ... - pronuncia Asuka

Ya Lisandro había volado para colocarse frente a Valstar

\- Estas listo caballero del Santuario? - le dice el gigante

\- Cuando quieras ...

Ambos comienzan a elevar su poder enormemente preparándose para la batalla ...

 **Fin del capítulo 32**

 **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Saludos, el siguiente aviso es para comunicarles que la próxima entrega (capítulos 33, 34, 35 y 36) sera la ultima de 4 capítulos simultáneos, al final del capitulo 36, les ire indicando cuando saldrán los próximos, ya que estamos llegando al final del fic...**

 **Nos leemos...**


	17. Capitulo 33 - Capitulo 34

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball** **(Akira Toriyama** **), Evangelion (Gainax), Saint Seiya (** **Masami Kuramada** **), Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi)** **y Ranma 1/2 (** **Rumiko Takahashi** **)**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 33**

 **Llegar a tu corazón**

En el Planeta Supremo, la batalla entre Mars y Venus contra Boujack continuaba ... ambas sailor trataban de mantener distancia frente a su oponente que comenzó a usar la teletransportación para atacar. Venus trata de distraerlo para que Mars pudiera darle un golpe con su nueva técnica pero Boujack adivina el movimiento y la elude con facilidad. Mars ataca de todas maneras

\- Espada Doble de Marte!

El ataque es facilmente esquivado por Boujack quien se teletransporta al lado de Rei, ella lo esquiva a medias pero aun asi es alcanzada pero se recupera rapidamente. Mina parovecha para atacar

\- Besos del Amor y la Belleza de Venus!

El ataque es rechazado por Boujack quien dirige su atención hacia la sailor. El nuevo ataque de Mars le permite a Mina poner distancia, pero era evidente que Boujack ya estaba jugando con ellas

\- Que haremos Supremo Kaiosama? - dice Luna

\- Debemos alargar esto ... no le daremos oportunidad de derrotarlas ... apenas den síntomas de agotamiento, Mercury y Jupiter atacarán

\- Y Sailor Moon?

\- Atacará junto con Rei ... Rei? adonde vas?!

Ayanami se había elevado por los aires pero voltea hacia Kiwishin

\- Lo siento Supremo Kaiosama ... voy a buscar a Goten

\- Pero ...

\- El no puede estar muerto! ... debo hacerlo ... durante mucho tiempo fui indiferente a los demás ... pero nunca mas!

Rei vuela a toda velocidad en dirección por donde última vez sintió el ki de Goten

En otro lugar ... Pan inicia un nuevo ataque contra Wotan, alcanzando a derribarlo pero este se recupera de inmediato y ataca otra vez. Tras un intercambio de golpes, ambos toman distancia y chocan energías que detonan destruyendo todo los alrededores. Pan vuelve a concentrar sus fuerzas y ataca otra vez a Wotan a gran velocidad pero es insuficiente, ya que Wotan vuelve a imponer condiciones. En eso Wotan alcanza a golpearla y ante el desconcierto de Pan, la golpea repetidas veces, a lo que ella no puede defenderse oportunamente, perdiendo la concentración

\- No insistas chica - le dice el gigante - jamás ganarás por mas poder que tengas ... soy mucho mas fuerte que tu!

Pan lentamente se recupera y adopta posición de combate

\- No cantes victoria aun Wotan - le contesta - como decía mi abuelito ... esto no termina!

Ambos contrincantes vuelven a elevar su poder ...

En la Tierra ...

Ambos contendientes ... Lisandro y Valstar estaban frente a frente preparados para iniciar el combate ... Hotaru se pone al lado de Asuka y Shinji

\- Creo que deben irse - les dice - no es conveniente que ...

\- No! - dice Asuka - no vine aqui para irme de nuevo!

\- Hotaru - le dice Shinji - porque Lisandro quiere pelear solo?

\- Es algo que quiere hacer ... quiere mantener a Valstar distraido para que nosotros podamos acabarlo de un solo golpe

\- No es solamente eso ... - dice Asuka

\- Que quieres decir? - le pregunta Shinji

\- El quiere vencer a Valstar ... alcanzando el cosmo máximo ... el octavo sentido

\- El que dijo que era el cosmo de los dioses?!

Lisandro comienza a elevar su cosmo, en ese preciso instante ataca Valstar con todo su poder. Lisandro alcanza el séptimo sentido y elude el ataque pero Valstar reacciona rapidamente alcanzando a golpearlo en un segundo intento. Lisandro retrocede y eleva su cosmo nuevamente manteniéndolo en el séptimo sentido, alcanzando a lanzar ataques de meteoro que Valstar elude facilmente. Un nuevo ataque obliga a Lisandro a retroceder y pierde concentración, pero alcanza a recuperarse nuevamente y ataca a Valstar con la Furia del Dragón pero nuevamente lo elude

\- Veo que te esfuerzas Sagitario - le dice Valstar - pero es inutil! solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te mate ... pero te aseguro que será una muerte dolorosa por haber destruido la Balmurg!

\- Aun no cantes victoria! - le contesta Lisandro - Dragón Naciente!

El ataque esta vez es contenido por la palma de la mano de Valstar quien lo rechaza y ataca a gran velocidad a Lisandro quien mantiene el séptimo sentido para eludirlo pero aun asi, Valstar parece ver sus movimientos, alcanzando a golpearlo, derribándolo. Lisandro rapidamente se recupera y ambos se elevan trenzándose en un combate aéreo. Esta vez Lisandro comienza a hacer uso de las técnicas marciales que aprendió de Shiru y mantiene cierta ventaja pero no alcanza a golpear a Valstar que es mas rápido quien finalmente comienza a imponer su fuerza y tamaño. Lisandro nuevamente se lanza al ataque y esta vez alcanza a golpearlo lo que hace retroceder a Valstar pero este no parece lastimado y solo sonrie

\- Buen golpe ... pero tu no tienes gran fuerza física asi que los golpes apenas lo siento ... pero tu no estas en esa misma condición!

Lisandro no vió venir el golpe que le da en pleno cuerpo. La armadura parece quebrarse ante tal terrible impacto que lo lanza lejos a estrellarse contra una montaña. Valstar satisfecho de lo que había logrado se lanza a toda velocidad y alcanza a Lisandro antes de que se recupere y lo golpea repetidamente sin que este pueda evitarlo. Lisandro parece indefenso pero en eso concentra su cosmo en su mano y le lanza un golpe a Valstar quien retrocede sorprendido ante la reacción pero en eso este le lanza una descarga de energía que destruye la montaña

\- maldita sea! - dice Trunks - ese sujeto es demasiado para el! no voy a ...

Antes de que Trunks termine de hablar, un enorme poder desintegra la montaña y una enorme energía en forma de ave surge de lo que queda que se coloca frente a Valstar quien sorprendido distingue a Lisandro en medio de la luz

\- Como es ...?

\- Recuerda que el Fenix resurge de sus cenizas ... fue algo que aprendí de mi padre ... aunque me abatas muchas veces siempre resurgire y mas fuerte! Ave Fenix!

El ataque sorprende a valstar quien retrocede pero el ataque lo alcanza y lo impacta pero hace estallar su energía y disipa el ataque del fenix obligando a Lisandro a generar una nueva técnica

\- Puño Estrella de Pegaso!

El ataque alcanza a Valstar quien retrocede conteniendo el impacto, momento aprovechado para elevar mas su cosmo y atacar

\- Bolido Estelar Ataca!

Lisandro convertido en una esfera de energía cae sobre Valstar quien es empujado con violencia hacia el suelo que se deshace a sus pies. Sin darle tiempo, Lisandro cambia de técnica y ataca a Valstar con varios golpes y finalmente alcanza otra vez el séptimo sentido

\- Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

La lluvia de meteoros y golpes sorprende a Valstar quien los recibe en su mayoría ... Lisandro al límite de sus fuerzas extrae la flecha de sagitario y le lanza una pero no contaba con la rápida recuperación del gigante quien elude la flecha a gran velocidad y Lisandro recibe una nueva andanada de golpes, pierde el arco mientras Valstar lo golpeaba, pero alcanza nuevamente el séptimo sentido y consigue parar los golpes pero aun asi cae lastimado. Antes de que se reincorpore, Valstar le lanza una descarga de energía que lo lastima y lo lanza lejos ... ante la sorpresa de Valstar, Lisandro se reincorpora dispuesto a seguir dando batalla ... Shinji contempla la pelea sorprendido "Ese sujeto es mas poderoso de lo que fue Broly ... pero esta vez Lisandro le esta dando pelea ... fue para esto que te preparaste Lisandro? es que moriras en esta lucha?"

En el reino de los Hielos ...

Los tres caballeros se veían insuficientes de enfrentar a Einar, quien lanzaba varios ataques simultáneos, obligandolos a esquivarlos apresuradamente. Aioros le lanza varios ataques con la Aguja Escarlata pero Einar los esquiva sin dificultad y ataca a Aioros quien consigue esquivarlo en el último instante, pero en eso la magia de Gillveig neutraliza su cosmo, casi al instante, Mana interviene consiguiendo sacarlo de la línea de ataque de Einar y proyecta su AT contra Gillveig quien usa la teletransportación para evitarlo. Ikki y Kiki juntan sus propias técnicas y tratan de impactar en Einar quien las rechaza y ataca a ambos caballeros pero ambos vuelven a eludirlo aunque Ikki es alcanzado por una descarga de Einar, cayendo al suelo ... Einar contempla a Kiki

\- Pobre Aries! ahora tu sigues!

\- Revolución Estelar!

El ataque impacta en Einar quien se cubre con los brazos. Kiki contempla que su ataque no le ha hecho nada

\- Jaja! sus pobres técnicas no me hacen mella ... acaso piensan que soy tan facil de vencer como sus patéticos dioses?

Aioros se recupera y ejecuta el Poder de Escorpio que Einar tambien contiene

\- Ya me hartaron con sus pobres demostraciones de poder! mueran!

El cosmo de Einar estalla con violencia, Mana recoge el cuerpo de Burgun y protege a todos con su AT ... todo el reino de los hielos se deshace por el poder desplegado ... al pasar la onda de impacto, todos no visualizan a Einar quien en un rápido movimiento se coloca al lado de ellos, alcanzando a golpear a Mana con violencia quien cae exánime

\- Mana! - grita Ikki

\- jaja! sabía que debía buscar el momento adecuado para acabar con ella ... sin su protección ustedes son presa fácil!

\- Muy bien hecho Einar! - dice Gillveig - termina con esa basura de una vez y luego quiero que destruyas el planeta entero!

\- Que dices? - exclama Kiki - no puedes ...

\- Claro que puedo! - contesta Gillveig - mientras ustedes conocen el infierno nosotros iremos a otra dimensión a terminar con todos los que se atrevan a oponérseme!

Ikki contempla a Mana que pese al golpe aun vivía ... en eso se acerca a Kiki

\- Kiki ... solo hay una alternativa ... no podemos permitir que concentre su poder para destruir la tierra ... debemos retrasarlo

\- Si ... pero por cuanto?! ahora sin Mana estamos desprotegidos contra Gillveig y el poder de Einar

\- Aun no ... debemos cambiar de estrategia ... somos caballeros dorados ... lo importante es que podamos distraerlo el suficiente tiempo porque solo hay una forma de destruirlo

\- A que te refieres?

\- A La Exclamación de Atena ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... Mars y Venus estaban cediendo posiciones ante Boujack quien comienza a atacarlas con mas violencia

\- Espada Doble de Marte! - Rei prepara su ataque

\- Las Cadenas Multiples de Venus!

Los ataques son facilmente rechazados por Boujack quien ya conocía sus técnicas y se lanza contra las sailor quienes hacen un gran esfuerzo por eludirlo pero aun asi son alcanzadas en parte, cayendo derribadas

\- Ahora! - grita Kiwishin

\- Trueno Mortal de Jupiter!

\- Sinfonía Total de Mercurio!

Una corriente de agua electrificada sorprende a Boujack quien no puede evitarlo del todo. El ataque lo golpea con fuerza y lo derriba

\- Que?! - exclama recuperado y sorprendido Boujack - estan haciendo trampa! no había terminado mi pelea con las dos sailor anteriores!

\- No Boujack - le dice tranquilamente Kiwishin - jamas dijimos cuando entraría el otro turno, mientras las otras sailor descansan puedes pelear con ellas hasta el siguiente turno

\- Asi que quieres burlarte de mi eh? ... pues bien ... solo lo haces mas divertido ... ahora tendré que matarlas mas rápido antes de que me mandes otro grupo ... te juro que acabaré con todos tan rapidamente que el último grupo que me mandes serán los gatos Jaja!

Lita y Ami se preparan para luchar colocándose frente a Boujack

\- Muy bien Ami - le dice Lita - vamos a borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a ese espantapájaros ... solo sigue mis ataques tal como te dije

En otro lugar ...

Las cosas empezaron a aclararse para Goten mientras trataba de moverse, pero estaba inmovilizado por las piedras que oprimían su cuerpo "no puedo moverme .. apenas veo ... que sucedió?" en eso comienza a recordar ... Boujack ... el ataque lanzado ... Haruka? ... en eso recuerda que Haruka se había interpuesto protegiéndolo ... "que ridiculez ... ella protegiéndome" trato de moverse y poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a recuperar movilidad mientras apartaba las piedras que lo aprisionaban ... fue en eso que su mano palpa algo ... era un cuerpo ... Haruka? ... el ki de Goten se eleva con rapidez apartando con su fuerza las piedras ... de inmediato ambos cuerpos estaban libres ... pero el de Haruka estaba sin vida

Goten tardo en darse cuenta de la verdad mientras trataba de encontrar algún signo de vida en el cuerpo de la sailor "Goten ... quería agradecerte el haberme permitido entrenar contigo" "no tienes porque hacerlo ... es tu derecho" "Kaiosama me contó sobre ustedes" "espero que algo bueno" "tienes novia Goten?" "no .. desde hace poco" "porque terminaste una relación de tanto tiempo?" "me di cuenta que no iba a resultar" "que buscas Goten?" "Creo que no es cuestión de buscar, sino de descubrir lo que quieres" "puede pasar mucho tiempo para eso" "pero al final vale la pena ... te descubri a ti" "no ... no lo se ... yo no puedo ..." "no quiero alejarme de ti" "ahora estoy segura ... yo tambien te amo" "ya no quiero hablar" "yo tampoco ... ya no es necesario"

Goten se encontraba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo de Haruka "crees que tendremos éxito?" "lo que se es que no quiero perderte" "lo que mas deseo es que Michiru vuelva a la vida ... pero ya no podría integrarme a mi vida de antes" "ahora mi futuro eres tu"

\- Goten? - la voz de Rei Ayanami se escuchó en la cabeza de Goten ... había aterrizado en el escenario de la batalla y contempló a Goten por unos momentos tratando de darse cuenta de lo sucedido ... casi al instante lo comprendió todo pero no pudo sentir nada mas que una gran pena al percatarse del dolor contenido de Goten ... lentamente descendió al crater y se acerca

\- Goten ... lo siento ... yo ... por favor ... tu mismo dijiste que con las esferas del dragón podemos revivir a los que han muerto ... no te derrumbes ... para eso te necesitamos ... debemos de vencer

Goten lentamente levanta la vista ...

\- Rei? ... que ha sucedido?

\- Boujack esta peleando contra las sailor ... pero no creo que puedan con el ... te necesitamos Goten!

Goten se incorpora con Haruka en brazos

\- Vamos entonces ... esta vez no sera igual

Goten se eleva por los aires seguido por Rei ...

Cerca de allí ... Pan siente el ki de Goten y el de Rei "gracias a Dios ... el tio Goten esta vivo ... por un momento pense ..." no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que Wotan se le va encima tratando de golpearla. Esta vez Pan pelea con mas habilidad y neutraliza los ataques del gigante pero aun estaba en desventaja por el tamaño. Wotan comienza a lanzarle varias descargas pero no puede superar las defensas de Pan que los rechaza sin dejar de avanzar, acercándose a Wotan para tratar de golpearlo ... Wotan elude y hace distancia pero no puede eludir el siguiente ataque que alcanza a golpearlo ... Wotan aun asi se recupera rapidamente y ataca esta vez a Pan quien tambien hace distancia y lanza un kamehameha que Wotan elude por su potencia y se coloca al lado de Pan golpeándola ... Pan cae derribada pero alcanza a eludir el segundo ataque y rapidamente contraataca con ráfagas de energía que Wotan rechaza

\- Pareces olvidar que requieres hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener tu forma ... en cambio yo no tanto ... no has podido superarme y dentro de poco volverás a tu forma normal y ya te imaginarás lo que eso significa

"oh no! ... tiene razón ... debo pensar en algo y rápido ... siento que pierdo poder y si cedo solo un poco me vencerá"

En tanto, a lo lejos ... Ami y Lita peleaban haciendo uso de sus mejores técnicas pero Boujack ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando asi que ataca fieramente a las sailor que apenas pueden defenderse

\- Hojas de Roble Centelleantes de Jupiter!

El ataque de Lita es esquivado por Boujack quien estaba algo sorprendido de la velocidad de las sailor pero usando su teletransportación alcanza a ponerse al lado de Ami, pero ella para el golpe aunque la fuerza de todas maneras la derriba. Lita se lanza contra Boujack tratando de acertarle

\- No Lita! - le grita Kiwishin - no podrás con el!

Boujack impone su mayor poder y neutraliza a Lita. Cuando se alistaba a rematarla las cadenas de Mousse rodean los brazos de Boujack

\- Que tontería es esta! - dice Boujack quien libera una rafaga que destruye las cadenas pero ese momento es aprovechado por Lita para hacer distancia ... Shampoo inmediatamente toma su lugar

\- Shampoo! - grita Mousse - no intervengas! es muy peligroso!

\- Mousse no decir tonterías! - dice la amazona - ahora somos pareja!

\- Lo dices en serio?

\- Pareja de pelea tonto!

\- Que ridículo! - grita Boujack - ustedes no son nada!

Antes de que terminara de hablar una lluvia de objetos de todo tipo lanzadas por Mousse le cae encima y algunas explotan. Shampoo le lanza varios cuchillos que Boujack recibe pero rebotan en el ... este hastiado les lanza varios disparos que esquivan ... en eso Serena ya transformada en Eternal Sailor Moon golpea con su cetro un disparo dirigido a Shampoo

\- Muy bien Boujack! ya no permitiré que sigas lastimando a mis amigos. Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho con Tuxedo Mask y los demas ... Soy Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigaré ... en el nombre de la Luna

"creo que debi entrenarla con el discurso tambien" piensa Kiwishin "sin el apoyo de Rei sera mas difícil para Serena" ... Boujack la contempla divertido

\- Vaya ... asi que la tonta princesa de la Luna quiere enfrentarme? jamás podrás tu sola con ... pero ... Isis?

Silenciosamente, Akane había llegado y se coloca cerca de ambos contendientes ... primero se acerca al cuerpo de Ranma que era cuidado por Ukyo quien abrazaba el cuerpo ... se inclina a su lado y acaricia su rostro

\- Ranma ... te prometo que te volveremos a la vida ... luego tu podrás decidir sin que te presionemos ... me costo darme cuenta que los sentimientos de Akane por ti estaban intactos ... pero te amo demasiado para retenerte a mi lado ... perdóname por lo que te hice como Akane Tendo y como Isis ... ahora debo seguir luchando

Akane se pone de pie y se coloca al lado de Serena ...

\- Muy bien Sailor Moon ... somos enemigas naturales pero ahora olvidaremos eso ... ahora es el momento de acabar con este sujeto para que nuestro futuro tenga la oportunidad de serlo!

\- De acuerdo ...

\- Jaja! - rie Boujack - haci que las princesas de la Luna y de la Luna Oscura se unen para enfrentarme? pues las mataré a ambas ya que solo necesitamos la piedra lunar y la gema de la luna oscura!

Boujack ataca con todo su poder pero sorprendentemente Serena lo esquiva y genera una luz de la piedra que se transforma en ráfagas de energía que Boujack se ve obligado a esquivar. Akane aprovecha para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo pero Boujack la supera aunque Akane se protege con su escudo ... Serena ante la sorpresa de todos busca también el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero Boujack tambien la supera, pero Serena retrocede y se eleva por los aires levantando la piedra a lo alto

\- No puedo creerlo! - exclama Mars - Serena puede volar!

\- Luz Diamante de la Luna!

Un poderoso ataque se abate sobre Boujack quien usa la teletransportación para esquivarlo ... reaparece cerca de Serena tratando de conectarle un golpe pero Serena tambien lo elude moviéndose con rapidez ... Akane aprovecha para atacarlo lanzándole varias descargas de energía que Boujack rechaza ... pero insiste con Serena quien esta vez no puede eludirlo pero para el golpe de Boujack colocando su cetro lo que crea un campo de fuerza que la protege .. Serena en eso coloca la piedra sobre su pecho

\- Reflejo Lunar!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos excepto la de Kiwishin ... Serena se reproduce en varias imágenes suyas que rodean a Boujack

\- Es increible! - vuelve a decir Mars - es que ella es Serena o es otra persona!?

\- Creo que ahora son diez Serenas - dice Mina

\- Serena es ahora mas fuerte que las sailor juntas - dice Luna - que clase de entrenamiento ha recibido?

En el destruido Reino de los Hielos ...

Mana yacía inconciente y lastimada en el suelo ... Aioros protegía su cuerpo, mientras Ikki y Kiki se oponían a Einar quien parecía dispuesto a terminar la pelea

\- La única forma de vencerlo es superando el séptimo sentido ... Kiki ... tu recuerdas a los guerreros legendarios? ... debemos alcanzar un cosmo similar para tener una oportunidad

\- Nuestra oportunidad esta en que tengamos el tiempo suficiente para ejecutar la Exclamación de Atena pero el hecho de que solo seamos tres nos restará mucha fuerza y no contamos ya con el respaldo de Atena ... y eso si alguno de nosotros sigue en pie

\- El respaldo de Atena lo tenemos siempre y lo demás eso déjamelo a mi ...

Einar se lanza al ataque tratando de acertarle a ambos caballeros ... ambos tratan de mantener el séptimo sentido para neutralizar los ataques de Einar pero Gillveig usa su magia para neutralizar el cosmo de ambos caballeros ... pero su magia solo podía concentrarse en uno, por lo que el otro trataba de distraer a Einar. El poder de Einar se incrementa para enfrentra a Kiki quien trata de elevar su cosmo, pero el poder de gillveig comienza a actuar sobre el ... en eso Aioros eleva su cosmo y ataca a Gillveig

\- Poder Escorpio Ataca!

El ataque se abate sobre Gillveig quien usa su poder para protegerse y en eso Kiki eleva su cosmo mas allá del séptimo sentido

\- Luz de Nirvana!

El resplandor, seguido de una gran detonación de energía obliga a Einar concentrarse en bloquearlo, cosa que finalmente logra ... Ikki, haciendo uso del estilo de Vegeta se coloca ya cerca de el

\- Puño Fantasma!

La onda energética da de lleno en la cabeza de Einar quien reacciona tratando de evitarlo y golpea a Ikki con violencia derribándolo ... Kiki ataca también pero el poder de Einar lo abate antes de llegar a su destino ... ambos caballeros yacen en el suelo y Einar se aproxima hacia Ikki para rematarlo

\- Estupidos caballeros dorados! creyeron que tendrían alguna oportunidad contra mi? pero ...

En eso ambos caballeros lentamente se levantan y la armaduras caen de sus cuerpos ... le costo reconocer aquellas imagenes que Gillveig le había transmitido a su mente ... aquella imagen de quienes habían demostrado ser mas poderosos que ellos ... de los guerreros que también llevaban parte de el ... eran Son Goku y Vegeta!

\- No ... no es posible ... ustedes no pueden ser los saiyajin ... no pueden ser ellos!

\- Olvidas que yo no morí? - le dice Goku - puedo volver cuando quiera a cualquier plano de existencia ... crees que ibamos a permitir salirte con la tuya? te equivocas ... ahora conoce los poderes de un Super Saiyajin 4! Ahhhhhh!

Ante sus ojos, Goku y Vegeta se transforman en SSJ4 lo cual lo deja inmovil al comprobar por si mismo el enorme poder de un SSJ4, haciéndolo retroceder aterrado ... pero a los ojos de todos Einar estaba inmovil con los ojos cerrados frente a los recuperados Ikki y Kiki

\- Ahora se esta enfrentando a su mayor temor - dice Ikki - pronto ... debemos ejecutar la técnica máxima!

Ambos se concentran y levantan las manos ... Aioros se ve obligado a dejar a Gillveig para unírseles para ayudarlos a formar la esfera de energía ...

\- Einar! - le grita Gillveig - no te dejes dominar por el pánico ... reaccioná! y ustedes ... jamás formarán ese ataque ... yo ... no ... ustedes!

Cerca de ellos, Sorrento y Sailor Plut estaban de pie, estando esta última al parecer plenamente recuperada

\- No creas que te permitiré usar tu magia Gillveig - le dice Setsuna - Grito Mortal!

El ataque se abat5e contra Gillveig quien lo bloquea pero cuando intenta un contraataque, Sorrento libera su Melodía Mortal contra ella aturdiéndola pero comienza a hacer uso de su magia para contrarrestarlo ... mientras, la Exclamación de Atena comienza a formarse

\- No es suficiente! - dice Ikki - esto no lo destruirá y no tendremos la suficiente fuerza para formar otro

En eso la esfera comienza a hacerse mas luminosa y mas fuerte

\- No pensaron que iban a ejecutar esto sin mi verdad?

\- Yoga! - exclama Ikki

En eso Einar cae al suelo pero comienza a recuperarse lentamente

\- Estúpido Einar! - le grita Gillveig luchando contra Sorrento - te enfrentaron a tus propios temores! acaba con ellos ... La Exclamación de Atena puede destruirte pero aun no es suficientemente poderosa! y tu General Marino ... prueba esto!

La magia de Gillveig supera la Melodía Mortal devolviéndosela a Sorrento quien trata de contenerlo, pero es afectado ... Gillveig trata de atacarlo pero en eso una fuerza la contiene ... era el AT de Mana!

\- Tu! ... pero no es posible ...

Setsuna por su parte corre hacia Einar atacándolo con su Grito Mortal ... Einar aun confundido lo recibe en parte pero despues lo contiene y lo rechaza ... cuando esta a punto de atacarla, se escucha un grito

\- Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!

\- Martillo de Trueno!

El ataque de Bud y de Thor caen sobre Einar quien es impulsado hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el hielo, pero este se recupera rapidamente

\- Dioses Guerreros ... creen que sus patéticos poderes significan algo para mi? ahora verán

\- Einar! arrasa con todo! haz explotar tu poder!

\- No le demos tiempo Thor!

Los ataques de ambos dioses guerreros caen sobre Einar quien los rechaza con facilidad ... los caballeros dorados observan con preocupación

\- Es imposible - dice Yoga - esta energía no es suficiente para ... pero ... quien ...

Yoga escucha una voz en su interior "no los he olvidado Yoga ... yo siempre he estado con ustedes porque ustedes fueron mi fuerza como yo los fui de ustedes" "Saori?" "piensa en mi ... siente mi esencia que la encontrarás donde quiera que este" ... Yoga baja los brazos y eleva su cosmo ... siente trascender mas allá del tiempo y del espacio ... el pasado, presente y futuro pasan frente a el ... los mundos, planos de existencia y luego siente una felicidad infinita ... trata de ver y observa un hermosos paisaje y camina hacia una dirección y a lo lejos observa a Saori quien lo recibe con los brazos abiertos ... "Saori" "Yoga ... te prometo que esta será tu última batalla ... es hora de que demos paso a una nueva era ... sin el Santuario ni Asgard ... ustedes ya han cumplido con el mundo que les ha tocado proteger ... toma mi mano y proyectame hacia mis caballeros" Yoga toma las manos de Saori y cierra los ojos ... al momento de abrirlos fue como si solo hubiera pasado un segundo ... Einar superaba a Bud y a Thor ... en eso recuerda y concentra su cosmo en la esfera formada por los demás

\- La energía - exclama Aioros - esta creciendo enormemente ... Yoga!

La esfera aumenta su poder en el preciso momento en que Einar comienza a aumentar su poder

\- Ahora! ataquen! - grita Ikki

La Exclamación de Atena se abate sobre Einar quien hace un esfuerzo de contenerla, pero ya es tarde ... la esfera lo envuelve y en medio de un gran estallido, el gigante de hielo se desvanece en medio de la luz ...

 **Fin del Capítulo 33**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Lo Hago Por Ti**

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Boujack atacaba repetidamente a Sailor Moon, pero ella parecía poseer un poder que nadie, ni siquiera las sailor (mucho menos Rei Hino) esperaban que tuviera ... las imagenes de serena lanzaban repetidos ataques contra Boujack quien a duras penas los mantenía a raya. Lo peor es que todas parecían ser muy efectivas en sus ataques ya que las descargas de energìa la lanzaban todas ... Akane no sabía si intervenir o dejar que Sailor Moon derrote a Boujack "se ha hecho mucho mas poderosa"

Para Boujack, la situación le era sumamente vergonzosa ya que la magia era indetectable para el por lo que no podía prevenir los ataques. En eso decide usar su último recurso ... Boujack trata de alejarse de todas las sailor moon sin dejar de disparar descargas de energía. Serena se lanza tras el, pero Boujack en eso hace estallar su ki, destruyendo todo alrededor de el. La onda expansiva alcanza a Serena que apenas alcanza a cubrirse pero todas sus copias desaparecen

\- Buuu! - gime Serena - destruiste a mis amigas y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de conocerlas! habriamos hecho un gran equipo!

\- No me imagino vivir rodeada de Serenas - murmura Rei Hino

\- Crees acaso que estas a mi altura princesa de la Luna? - le dice Boujack

\- Te he escuchado eso todo el día y hasta ahora no logras nada! - le dice Serena sacándole la lengua lo que termina de sacar de quicio a Boujack quien se lanza con todo, pero Serena bloquea sus ataques y se mueve con gran rapidez, pero Boujack la sigue aunque Serena logra nuevamente hacerle distancia

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las sailor Scouts!

El ataque pese a su magnitud, Serena lo ejecuta con gran rapidez, pero Boujack tambien lo elude. La tècnica de Serena lo sigue pero el se teletransporta atras de ella. La técnica se dirige a Serena

\- Cuidado Serena! - le grita Luna

\- No hay problema - Serena coloca su cetro y absorbe la energía pero ese momento es aprovechado por Boujack para golpearla y derribarla. Un ataque de energía es lanzado contra ella pero en eso interviene Akane quien usa su anillo para crear un escudo que rechaza el ataque

\- Ahora es mi turno! - grita Akane y se lanza contra Boujack

En la Tierra ...

Valstar lanza su ataque Rayo Nova contra Lisandro quien eleva su cosmo mas allá del séptimo sentido esquivando el ataque. Momento aprovechado por el para lanzar un ataque de meteoros que chocan en valstar sin causarle daño "es imposible ... solo la Exclamación de Atena podría hacerle daño pero yo solo jamás podré formarlo ... la única forma es ablandarlo para que Trunks o Hotaru le den el golpe final pero ya me estoy quedando sin recursos"

\- Jaja! - rie Valstar - estúpido caballero dorado! te creí mejor rival, pero no eres nada, pero no te sientas mal ... tus compañeros no lo hicieron mejor que tu!

Lisandro vuelve a elevar su cosmo ... "esta es la única forma" ... Lisandro junta sus manos y genera nuevamente su técnica

\- Excalibur!

El ataque deshace la tierra, pero sorprendentemente el haz de energía es contenido por la mano de Valstar quien hace estallar su ki enormemente y ataca a Lisandro que recibe el imapacto .. el caballero dorado cae derribado nuevamente pero esta vez lastimado ... Valstar se lanza contra el y lo golpea. Lisandro consigue ejecutar el ave fenix para quebrar el ataque de Valstar consiguiéndolo, luego aplica una serie de golpes tratando de quebrar las defensas de Valstar pero este nuevamente se impone ... una poderosa descarga emitida por el gigante, nuevamente golpea a Lisandro, esta vez lastimándolo seriamente

\- Es imposible! - exclama Trunks - no voy a esperar a que lo mate! perdoname Lisandro pero voy a intervenir!

En eso se contiene ... la energía de Lisandro comienza a incrementarse nuevamente

En el destruido Reino de los Hielos ... Ikki, Kiki, Aioros y Yoga contemplaban el enorme crater donde antes estaba Einar ... aguzaron sus sentidos para sentir alguna presencia ... fue Kiki el primero que habló

\- Caballeros ... el gigante ha desaparecido ... hemos vencido ...

Yoga se arrodilla en gesto de agradecimiento, Ikki y Aioros, padre e hijo se abrazan, mientras Sorrento hacía lo mismo con Sailor Plut. Bud y Thor se levantan dificultosamente pero contentos por la victoria

\- Un momento - exclama Kiki - y Gillveig?

\- Es cierto - dice Ikki - aun falta de que nos encarguemos de esa bruja ... donde se ha escondido?

\- Me temo que ha escapado a otra dimensión - dice Mana frente a ellos

\- Escapo!? - exclama Ikki - maldición ... mientras exista sera un peligro

\- Ella ya no tiene interés en este mundo - dice Setsuna - esto solo lo usó de guarida ... mientras controle el palacio del tiempo podra escapar a las dimensiones y a cualquier momento del tiempo ... tal vez hasta planea revertir lo que paso aqui

\- Como podremos alcanzarla?

\- Solo hay una forma ... sin mi cetro mis poderes estan limitados, mas aun si ella trata de impedir que llegue a ella ... necesitare el poder de todos ustedes para poder alcanzarla

\- Dinos que hacer entonces?

Todos se callaron ... Mana en ese momento se inclina hacia Burgun y coloca sus manos sobre su cuerpo ... lentamente Burgun comienza a recuperarse ... Burgun abre los ojos lentamente

\- Te encuentras bien? - le dice Mana

\- Si ... que sucedió?

\- Con calma ... aun no te restableces del todo ... descansa

Kiki contemplaba a Mana "increible ... ella es ...". Mana se pone de pie y se acerca al grupo

\- Lograron vencer a Einar - les dice - felicidades

\- No lo habríamos logrado sin ti - le contesta Ikki

\- Lo mas importante ahora es tratar de alcanzar a Gillveig ... se que lo que dice ella es cierto

\- Debemos tratar de alcanzarla - dice Ikki

\- Para ello - dice Setsuna - debemos tratar de abrir el portal ... debemos tratar de llegar al Palacio del Tiempo

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Boujack bloquea los ataques de Akane, quien le lanza varias ráfagas de energía con su anillo que este rechaza facilmente. Al intentar atacar a Akane esta se protege con su escudo pero esta vez lo expande para empujar a Boujack. Este le lanza una poderosa descarga que si bien no atraviesa el escudo, empuja a Akane, ella queda un poco conmocionada por el golpe, momento aprovechado por Boujack para golpearla pero ella alcanza a reaccionar y se aparta, aunque Boujack consigue acertarle a la segunda ... Akane vuelve a generar un campo de fuerza y contraataca pero también falla

Akane desciende a tierra y se prepara a nuevamente ... Boujack se le lanza encima pero sin saber nadie de donde, ella saca un mazo y golpea la tierra generando una onda expansiva que empuja a Boujack. Akane se le va encima con su mazo que destrozaba todo lo que golpeaba, pero Boujack lo elude con facilidad. Akane hace distancia y sacude el mazo nuevamente y genera otra onda expansiva que destruye todo alrededor ... al disiparse los efectos del ataque, Akane ve a Boujack ileso. Una poderosa descarga se abate sobre Akane que trata de eludir pero la explosión la alcanza, lanzándola lejos lastimada

\- Jaja! pobres diablos! tienes a alguien mas o ya puedo matarla?

\- Si! yo sigo! nuestra pelea aun no ha terminado!

Boujack dirige su atención adonde provenía la voz y ve a Goten junto con Rei Ayanami. En brazos llevaba el cuerpo de Haruka

\- Tu! como pudiste salvarte? pero veo que la sailor no tuvo tanta suerte! jaja!

Goten no responde, solo levita hacia donde estaban los demás y deposita el cuerpo de Haruka a los pies de Kiwishin

\- Haruka ... - murmura Rei Hino - ella ...

\- Por favor - dice Goten - cuidenla bien ... tengo que terminar esto

\- Espera Goten! - le dice Kiwishin - aun tenemos una semilla del ermitaño ... debes ...

\- No! - contesta firmemente Goten - mi pelea aun no ha terminado y la acabaré tal como este! y no quiero que nadie intervenga!

Goten se dirige hacia Boujack pero Rei Ayanami le sale al paso

\- Quiero pelear también Goten! - le dice

Goten le pone las manos a los hombros y le sonrie

\- Aunque suene estúpido Rei ... es algo que tengo que hacer solo ... si muero, estan ustedes para que me revivan con las esferas ... además no creo que este sujeto pueda contra Pan ... debemos de darle tiempo a ella ... las sailor te necesitaran mas a ti que a mi

Goten avanza, dejando a Rei atrás ... esta se vuelve y lo llama

\- Goten ... tu no vas a morir ... vas a vencer ... recuerdalo

\- Gracias Rei

Boujack lo recibe con su sonrisa irónica

\- Vaya, vaya ... estas con el corazón roto niño? pues ... ahora pondremos tu cuerpo a la par con tu triste y destrozado corazón

Goten no contesta y se transforma en SSJ2 ...

En otro lugar ... Pan siente estallar el ki de Goten "gracias a Dios ... el tio Goten esta vivo! estoy segura que vencerá a Boujack!" ... ella incrementa su poder para detener los ataques de Wotan ... tras un intercambio de golpes, Wotan nuevamente toma ventaja y golpea a Pan derribándola, ella se reincorpora y le lanza un kamehameha que Wotan elude pero Pan alcanza a colocarse a su lado y propinarle un golpe que tambien lo derriba ... tras un nuevo intercambio, ambos contendientes toman distancia

\- Me doy cuenta que el otro saiya aun vive ... Boujack fue un tonto al confiarse ... ahora le será mas difícil acabar con el

\- El tío Goten vencerá! ya lo veras!

\- De nada le servirá porque una vez que termine contigo ... el seguirá, lo mismo que los demás

\- Porque Wotan? porque todo esta masacre sin sentido? que ganas tu con eso

\- Le debo mi existencia a los primordiales y mi libertad a Gillveig ... soy un guerrero y fui engendrado para luchar

\- Me recuerda lo que decían los antiguos saiyajin cuando servían a Freezer ... a que los condujo eso? a su destrucción! eso mismo pasará contigo ... los primordiales no te aceptarán porque representas la esencia que ellos rechazan

\- Quien te contó eso? el Supremo Kaiosama?

\- No ... nadie lo ha hecho ... solo basta darse cuenta como han venido manipulando los hilos que los manejan a ustedes ... aparte de eso los corrompe y los degenera ... mi abuelito me contó sobre Medea y en lo que la convirtieron ... tambien se lo que pasó con Tanatos y los guerreros que los secundaron ... si esa tal Gillveig te conto sobre eso no creo que haya omitido esos detalles

Wotan la observa y se queda pensativo

\- No hay opción Pan - le dice tras unos momentos de silencio - naci para esto ... pero dejame decirte que no puedo dejar de sentir orgullo al verte ... creo que en cierto modo eres mi hija aunque reniegues de mi sangre

Sin decir mas, Wotan se lanza al ataque ...

En la Tierra ... Lisandro había incrementado su cosmo para seguir luchando ... Valstar lanza su máximo ataque nuevamente pero esta vez Lisandro lo elude y ataca con el Puño Estrella que Valstar vuelve a rechazar facilmente "es inútil ... mis ataques no son lo suficientemente fuertes ... y pese a que puedo moverme a la velocidad de la luz, puede anticipar mis movimientos"

Tras una corta lucha, Lisandro nuevamente retrocede ante los embates de su oponente. Nuevamente trata de elevar su cosmo pero Valstar no le da tiempo, golpeándolo ... pese a que retrocede, Valstar lo sigue para seguir el ataque pero esta vez Lisandro alcanza elevar su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido eludiendolo. Una lluvia de meteoros cae sobre el pero no le hace daño alguno "No tiene caso ... jamás podre dañar su cuerpo mientras tenga ese poder ... debo generar un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte para abatirlo"

En el Reino de los Hielos ...

Sailor Plut usaba su poder para poder crear un pasaje hasta el Palacio del Tiempo

\- Es inútil ... ella ha bloqueado las entradas ... necesito tratar de sincronizarme con mas fuerza

\- Tal vez te pueda ayudar - le dice Kiki - mi maestro Mu me enseñó a dominar la materia en distintos planos de existencia

\- Nosotros te apoyaremos - dice Ikki - nuestro cosmo unido podrá quebrar el bloqueo de Gillveig

\- No será sencillo ... si logro atravesar el portal, podré sincronizarme con ustedes para poder hacerlos pasar - dice Plut - pero en ese momento Gillveig me atacará

\- Eso dejámelo a mi - dice Kiki - creo que podré entrar contigo

Ambos nuevamente se concentran, esta vez apoyados por el cosmo de todos ... tras un momento prolongado, un portal se abre y Setsuna con Kiki entran al portal

En el Planeta Supremo ... Goten iniciaba su ataque contra Boujack quien contiene todos sus ataques, devolviendo golpes, por lo que ambos contrincantes comenzaron una serie de golpes simultaneos pero que se mantenía equilibrada ... Boujack usa la teletransportación para colocarse detrás de Goten y golpearlo. Goten cae derribado pero rapidamente se levanta, lanzándole varias ráfagas que Boujack elude sin dejar de avanzar. Goten hace distancia y se prepara para iniciar otro cruce de golpes. Boujack trata de conectarle pero Goten es mas hábil y bloquea todos los golpes, llegando a conectarle uno, pero Boujack se recupera rápido y contraataca, esta vez con éxito y Goten cae derribado

\- Goten! - grita Rei - ya basta! dejanos ayudarte!

\- No! - replica Goten recuperándose - esta es algo que debo resolver solo! por Haruka!

Goten eleva su ki y se lanza tras Boujack quien lo recibe y nuevamente se trenzan en una maraña de golpes donde otra vez Boujack impone condiciones derribando a Goten ... esta vez Boujack le lanza una serie de descargas que neutralizan a Goten, quien al tratar de levantarse es nuevamente golpeado

\- Creo que ya estas hecho saiyajin - le dice sarcástico Boujack - vencerte ha sido mas fácil que luchar contra las sailor

Goten levanta la cabeza y se sonrie, lanzándose sobre Boujack quien le lanza varias descargas pero esta vez Goten eleva su poder y elude los ataques, propinándole un fuerte golpe a Boujack que lo derriba ... cuando Boujack se recupera frente a el esta un Goten mas fuerte

\- Pero ... que es esto?!

\- Olvidaste que los saiyajin nos hacemos mas fuertes después de cada lucha ... solo deje que me golpearas para probar mi resistencia y aumentar mi fortaleza ... ahora las cosas serán mas parejas!

En otro lugar ... Pan sentía incrementarse el poder de Goten "eso es! ... el tio Goten se ha hecho mas fuerte ... ahora podrá vencerlo!". Wotan ataca y Pan bloquea sus ataques pero en eso recibe un golpe ... preocupada Pan se da cuenta que sus poderes se están reduciendo. Los ataques de Wotan se hacen mas violentos por lon que Pan se ve obligada a retroceder ... Wotan se da cuenta de la reducción del nivel de Pan

\- Se terminó chica saiya - le dice triunfante - tus poderes se estan reduciendo ... dentro de poco ya no podrás enfrentarme ... si te rindes ahora y te unes a mi te salvarás!

\- Nunca!

\- Entonces tu has decidido tu destino!

El ataque de Wotan es violento que Pan esta vez prefiere eludirlo pero Wotan mantiene la cercanía y alcanza a golpearla ... Pan cae y se reincorpora lanzándole un kamehameha que Wotan esta vez recibe pero protegiéndose con los brazos no recibe daño alguno

\- Ja! se término chica saiya ... tu poder ya no me puede hacer gran daño ... última oportunidad!

\- Ya te dije que no!

\- Entonces se terminó!

El ataque de Wotan empuja a Pan que siente sus fuerzas disminuir. Deja llevar su cuerpo por el golpe y se estrella contra una montaña destruyéndola ... Pan queda tendida en el suelo mientras Wotan se aproxima lentamente

A lo lejos ... Kiwishin, atento a la pelea de Goten, siente disminuir el poder de Pan ... "oh no! Pan esta perdiendo sus poderes ... si Wotan gana estaremos perdidos"

En el escenario de la batalla, Wotan se va acercando a la caida Pan ... en eso Wotan siente el incremento de energía de Pan quien lentamente se levanta

\- Me sorprende que quieras seguir peleando ... pero ya que te rehusas a unírteme no me queda mas remedio que matarte

\- No ... creas que te será tan fácil ... Wotan

\- Error ... ahora será demasiado fácil ... aunque debo decirte que eres la mejor rival que he tenido

Wotan se lanza contra Pan ... en esa fracción de tiempo que lo separaba de Pan, Wotan se da cuenta de su error pero ya era tarde ... Pan asuma una postura firme que contradecía su debilidad y de pronto Wotan siente el increible estallido de poder

\- Kaioken!

El poder de Pan se incrementa enormemente y recibe a Wotan conteniendo su golpe y devolviéndole otro ... Pan aprovecha el minuto que tiene patra atacar a Wotan repetidas veces con una mayor velocidad y poderosos golpes que inutilizan a Wotan. Una serie de descargas se abaten sobre el y nuevamente Pan le da varios golpes que lo derriban a tierra con gran estruendo. Pan le lanza varias descargas que destruyen la tierra alrededor del impacto ... finalmente su poder comienza a desaparecer ... Pan aterriza bastante agotada

A lo lejos ... Kiwishin y los demás, incluso Goten y Boujack se detienen al sentir el enorme poder desplegado por Pan

\- Pepepro ... que fue eso!? - dice Rei Hino

\- Eso ... fue Pan! - contesta Rei Ayanami

\- Excelente! - exclama Kiwishin - ella tambien sabía el Kaioken y lo utilizó contra Wotan!

\- Pero porque no lo hizo antes? - dice Serena

\- Es obvio .. ustedes vieron lo que sucedió con Ranma ... duplico sus poderes ... Pan no podía hacer eso con su poder al máximo porque podía destruir el planeta ... solo esperó el momento adecuado ... fue arriesgado pero no se podía esperar menos de la nieta de Son Goku!

Goten contemplaba triunfante a Boujack quien seguía observando el horizonte

\- Se acabó Boujack! aunque lograras vencerme jamás podrás contra Pan! pero no te preocupes ... no llegarás a enfrentarla!

Boujack se da media vuelta y sonrie

\- Jaja! que iluso eres saiyajin ... se lo que es el Kaioken ... ahora tu sobrina esta muy debilitada y si te concentras en ese lugar te darás cuenta que Wotan aun vive

Goten se concentra y se da cuenta que Boujack no mentía ... era cierto ... el ki de Wotan aun era perceptible ...

En el escenario de la batalla ... un muy lastimado Wotan se incorpora pero aun estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando ... Pan quien se encontraba arrodillada con la cabeza baja y en su forma normal se da cuenta de que Wotan estaba ahí de pie

\- Eres ... una tonta ... chica saiya ... pudiste acabar conmigo y no lo hiciste ... debo reconocer que eres algo totalmente diferente ... es una lástima que no te me unas ... juntos seríamos invencibles! pero ahora estas demasiado débil para continuar

Pan levanta la cabeza y le sonrie a Wotan ... en eso levanta la mano y le muestra ... una semilla del ermitaño!

\- Que es eso?

\- Es una semilla del ermitaño ... una vez que la coma mi cuerpo se recuperará y mis fuerzas volverán ... creiste que use el Kaioken tontamente?

"No Wotan ... solo espere el momento adecuado ya que usar el Kaioken con el nivel de poder al máximo era muy peligroso ... solo deje que mi cuerpo se fuera debilitando ya que era imposible que te pudiera vencer porque era muy parejo ... asi que en lugar de esforzarme tanto preferí usar el Kaioken ... pero no creas que no acabe contigo porque no pude ... solo quiero devolverte el favor"

\- Que dices?

\- Me ofreciste muchas oportunidades de rendirme y no lo acepte ... no te pedire lo mismo porque se que tampoco aceptarás ... resolvamos esto de una vez y será al estilo saiyajin ... en combate!

Pan muerde la semilla y se traga la mitad ... luego le arroja la otra mitad a Wotan

\- Pero que ... haces?!

\- Esa es tu oportunidad Wotan ... recuperaremos nuestros poderes lentamente y en ese lapso pelearemos y que gane el mejor!

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro siente que las opciones se le terminan ... decide ya no atacar y Valstar aprovecha esa opción y comienza a atacar a Lisandro velozmente ... pese a la velocidad de Lisandro, Valstar le conecta un golpe y lo derriba. Una serie de rafagas caen sobre Lisandro que apenas tiene tiempo de protegerse ...

\- Creo que esto se termina - dice Trunks - Hotaru ... preparate a proteger a Lisandro cuando yo ataque a Valstar

Lisandro se da cuenta de las intenciones de Trunks "Trunks" "Lisandro?" "escucha ... no ataques aun ... voy a darte la oportunidad solo debes esperar un poco mas" "pero" "hazme caso! ... solo espera"

Lisandro es nuevamente atacado por Valstar quien supera sus defensas ... Lisandro retrocede lastimado y la armadura comienza a presentra grietas en diversas partes "debo ... debo llegar ... debo solo sentirlo" ... Lisandro hace un acopio de sus fuerzas y se levanta

\- Veo que quieres seguir eh? - le dice Valstar - ahora te daré el golpe final!

Valstar comienza a elevar su poder ... Lisandro se da cuenta ... en esa fracción de tiempo Valstar abría sus defensas ... era muy pequeño el tiempo pero era lo que necesitaba

\- Trunks! atacalo ahora!

Trunks se transforma en SSJ2 y ataca a Valstar quien sorprendido alcanza a reaccionar ... pero rapidamente Valstar neutraliza el ataque de Trunks y lo golpea ... Lisandro comienza a elevar su cosmo ... repuesto de la sorpresa inicial, Valstar vuelve a elevar su poder pero ya Lisandro eleva su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido ... pero va mas allá ... en eso se visualiza en medio de la nada ... siente que su cuerpo se pierde en el vacio ... en eso a lo lejos visualiza una luz ... sin moverse, siente que se acerca a la luz ... comienza a distinguir figuras que lo observan ... en eso ve entre ellas el rostro de Saori "lo lograste Lisandro" "es tu decisión ahora" ... siente una voz que lo llama y al voltear ve a Mana tambien en medio de la nada ... "Mana?" "tu decides Lisandro ... es el momento en que vas a traspasar el umbral ... cuando regreses llevarás esa decisión" ... Fue cosa de un instante, Lisandro se ve nuevamente en la tierra ... aquel viaje había sido menos de una milesima de segundo, pero sentía que el poder estaba en el ...

Valstar no pudo ver ni sentir a Lisandro ... en menos de lo que se imaginaba, el caballero estaba a su lado ... Lisandro levanta su puño y lo pega al cuerpo de Valstar quien en una rápida reacción golpea el cuerpo de Lisandro con violencia, rompiendo su armadura y atravesando su cuerpo ... Lisandro hace acopio de sus úlimas fuerzas

\- La Furia del Dragón Dorado!

La enorme fuerza generada atraviesa el cuerpo de Valstar quien es impulsado hacia atrás ... Lisandro tambien cae pero Valstar alcanza a reincorporarse

\- Ahora Hotaru! - grita Trunks quien se lanza contra Valstar golpeándolo. Hotaru comienza a liberar su poder mientras Shinji corre hacia Lisandro seguido por Asuka

\- Lisandro - le dice Shinji - estas bien?

\- Creo que si ... pero ... esto no termina ... apartate!

Valstar alcanza a derribar a Trunks, mientras Hotaru alcanza a protegerse con su escudo ... Valstar libera su poder otra vez

\- No lo dejes Hotaru! - grita Trunks reponiéndose - va a destruir el planeta entero!

\- Jamás me vencerán gusanos! ustedes no me sobreviviran!

Lisandro en eso se reincorpora "asi que este es mi destino ... lo mismo que Shiru" a duras penas comienza a elevar su cosmo

\- Lisandro! - le grita Asuka - no lo hagas!

Lisandro mira a Asuka largamente mientras un poderoso cosmo lo rodeaba

\- Adios Asuka ... lo siento pero no puede ser de otra manera

\- Lisandro! - grita Shinji - que vas a hacer?!

Lisandro mira a Shinji pero no le contesta ... en eso su cosmo alcanza el séptimo sentido

\- El Dragon Final!

La enorme energía liberada por Lisandro toma la forma del dragón y rodea a Valstar quien se ve atrapado por la enorme fuerza que no puede controlar ... en un relampago ambos son despedidos al espacio ...

 **Fin del capítulo 34**


	18. Capitulo 35 - Capitulo 36

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball** **(Akira Toriyama** **), Evangelion (Gainax), Saint Seiya (** **Masami Kuramada** **), Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi)** **y Ranma 1/2 (** **Rumiko Takahashi** **)**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 35**

 **El Destino que podemos cambiar**

En el Planeta Supremo ...

La batalla entre Pan y Wotan había tomado un nuevo cariz ... Wotan estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Pan al haberle dado la semilla del ermitaño

\- No te entiendo ... porque me das esto si tenías la oportunidad de vencerme?

\- Ya te lo dije Wotan ... tu me diste la oportunidad de rendirme cuando pudiste haber acabado conmigo

\- No es lo mismo ... jamàs hubiese dejado que te recuperaras ... ademàs usaste esa técnica con lo cual incrementaste tus poderes ... porque no lo hiciste antes?

\- No se que daños hubiese ocasionado al planeta ... y no puedo controlarlo bien ... vas a pelear o no?

Wotan se queda dudando "quien es esta chica? ... jamas creí que ..." Pan adopta la posición de pelea sin transformarse en SSJ ... Wotan decide pelear y ataca a Pan quien esquiva los ataques ... Pan retrocede y vuelve a atacar Wotan pero Pan demuestra mas habilidad que antes y elude los ataques facilmente "que demonios esta pasando? ... ella no tenía esa habilidad ... o no la utilizaba?"

En otro lugar ... Goten luchaba contra Boujack quien atacaba con mayor furor pero Goten esta vez elude los ataques y contraataca con inusual violencia ... tras un intercambio de ataques y golpes, Goten trata de acortar distancia pero esta vez Boujack es quien mantiene mayor distancia y trata de acertarle pero Goten avanza cada vez mas "que esta pasando? se ha hecho mas poderoso y hábil!" ... Goten lo alcanza y nuevamente intercambian ataques pero esta vez Goten lo derriba. Boujack se recupera con rapidez y ataca a Goten pero este comienza a atacar y contraatacar desconcertándolo. Tras un rápido intercambio de golpes, Boujack retrocede y ataca a Goten a distancia, esta vez le impacta y Goten cae a tierra ... Boujack se sonrie "esta quemando sus últimas energías ... ya no puede mas"

Goten trata de reincorporarse pero Boujack lo impacta otra vez ... Goten vuelve a reaccionar y para los golpes de Boujack quien trata de acertarle, pero es esta vez Goten quien le acierta, derribándolo. El saiyajin se lanza sobre Boujack y esta vez le acierta varios golpes obligando a Boujack a tratar de mantener distancia. Goten se lanza tras el pero los golpes no hacen efecto ... en eso tras un rápido intercambio de ataques y contraataques, Boujack vuelve a imponerse, derribando a Goten ... este trata de reaccionar pero Boujack lo golpea varias veces ... un ùltimo golpe lo estrella contra las rocas, pulverizándolas ... una poderosa descarga destruye todo alrededor de Goten quien trata de repelerla con su ki ... al disiparse los efectos del impacto, Goten cae en su apariencia normal ...

\- jaja! - rie Boujack - me diste buena pelea esta vez saiyajin ... pero he vuelto a vencerte! y esta vez sera para siempre!

Boujack apunta su mano hacia Goten ... en eso se percata que Rei Ayanami estaba interponiéndose en la línea de tiro ... al dar una mirada a su alrededor se da cuenta que Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Akane, Shampoo y Mousse estaban rodeándolo ...

En algun lugar entre el tiempo y el espacio ... Sailor Plut y Kiki se encontraban de pie contemplando el vacío

\- Gillveig ha transformado este lugar en un puente entre las dimensiones - dice Setsuna - debemos restablecer el equilibrio para poder evitar que siga manipulando los planos de existencia

\- Que esperas entonces?

\- No será facil ... donde quiera que esté tratará de interferir ... además - Setsuna se concentra - oh no!

\- Que sucede? que pasa Setsuna?

Sailor Plut baja la cabeza y algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos

\- Acabo de saber que es lo que ha sucedido con el mundo que me dió origen ... ha desaparecido ... el Reino de la Luna ya no existe ... ahora ya nada tiene sentido para mi

\- No digas eso! - le reprocha Kiki - tal vez haya alguna forma de cambiar esto ...

\- No lo creo ... las sailor ... la princesa ... como volverlos a la vida? el sentido de mi propia existencia como Guardiana del Tiempo era la venida del Milenio de Plata ...

\- Un momento! recuerdo las historias sobre las esferas del dragón del plano de existencia donde provino Son Goku! ellos pueden reconstruir tu mundo!

\- Lo se ... pero su uso es peligroso

\- Tienes una mejor idea?

\- No pero quizas pueda comunicarme con el Supremo Kaiosama

\- Con Kiwishin?

\- Lo conoces?

\- Por supuesto! espera ... mi cosmo puede alcanzarlo desde aqui ... trata de sincronizarte con los demas ... trataré de alcanzar al Supremo Kaiosama ...

En la Tierra ...

La enorme fuerza desplegada por Lisandro, superando sus propios poderes había trascendido el momento presente ... el cosmo de Lisandro se alejaba de la Tierra con la esperanza de expulsar a Valstar quien estaba a punto de detonar su enorme poder para destruir el planeta ... Trunks, Hotaru, Shinji y Asuka contemplaban el firmamento donde una luz se iba haciendo cada vez menos visible

\- No ..- murmura Shinji - lo mismo ... que le paso a Shiru ... no puede ser! Lisandro! lo estuvo presintiendo! eso fue lo que me quiso decir! el sacrificio máximo! porque?! porque no pudiste cambiar tu destino?!tu no merecías eso!

\- maldita sea! - exclama Trunks - no fuimos de mucha ayuda!

Asuka por su parte cae de rodillas con la mirada perdida ..

A varios kilómetros de distancia ... Lisandro sujetando a Valstar sentía sus fuerzas agotarse "adios amigos ... lo siento Shinji ... pero esto estaba ya escrito ... yo debí morir aquella vez contra Broly ... pero mi destino aguardó este momento ... cuida a mi hijo Asuka, yo lamento no haber podido ocupar el lugar que quería en tu corazón"

\- Eres un estúpido Sagitario! - le dice Valstar - crees acaso que podrás salvar a este miserable mundo? ... acaso olvidas el poder de los gigantes de hielo?

Lisandro piensa y recuerda ... recuerda a Broly cuya bestialidad era tan similar a los gigantes de hielo "oh no! no estamos lo suficientemente lejos! ... la detonación aun puede provocar grandes daños al planeta ... o cambiar su eje o sacarlo de su orbita normal!"

\- jaja! preparate a morir junto con tu mundo ... disfrutalo! tendrás una vista privilegiada!

Eran pocos segundos ... no podía usar la teletransportación ya que había agotado todas sus fuerzas ... solo quedaba una opción que ya no estaba en sus manos ...

"Trunks ... presta atención" ... Trunks reacciona al sentir la voz en su cerebro

\- Lisandro? ... eres tu?

\- "si ... solo queda una opción ... quiero que tu y Saturn disparen con todo su poder contra nosotros ... tenemos que salir de orbita ya que la detonación de Valstar aun puede destruir el planeta ... dispara!"

\- Pero ... y tu?

\- "dispara!"

\- Maldita sea! ... aun estan demasiado cerca! tiene razón! no hay opción! Hotaru ... proyecta tu ataque hacia ellos ... tenemos que sacarlos de orbita y expulsarlos lo mas lejos que podamos o destruiran el planeta!

\- pero y Lisandro? - contesta Hotaru

\- El .. es lo que me ha pedido y tiene razón! preparate! ya no hay tiempo!

Trunks y Hotaru comienzan a preparar sus técnicas ... Shinji se queda inmóvil "lo siento Lisandro ... siempre te recordaré" ... en eso se da cuenta de Asuka ... ella había cogido la Gema de la Valkiria y lo apretaba contra su pecho ... de pronto siente la enorme aura que comienza a generar Asuka "que es esto?! Asuka!"

\- Que esta pasando? - dice Hotaru

\- Lo que sea ya no tenemos tiempo ... estas lista?

Lisandro comienza a sentir desvanecerse ... el poder de Valstar estaba al máximo ... sus ojos apenas podían ver el planeta, cada vez mas distante "disparen de una vez ... ya no ... puedo mas ... no puedo contener su detonación por mas tiempo" "Lisandro" "que?" Lisandro trata de ver ... en eso ve le rostro de Asuka cerca suyo "Asuka ... sera tu rostro lo último que vea?" "dejate de dramas ... toma mi mano" "que .. pero ..." "no hay tiempo idiota! hazlo! no quiero que mi hijo se quede sin padre antes de nacer!" Lisandro alcanza a estirar la mano soltando a Valstar ... de pronto siente una enorme fuerza que lo succiona ...

\- Ahora! - grita Asuka - es el momento ... ataquen!

\- Big Bang Attack!

\- Death Reborn Revolution!

Los poderosos ataques combinados viajan a la velocidad de la luz e impactan en Valstar quien los contiene con su ki a punto de detonar ... pero la enorme fuerza lo empuja mas allá de lo órbita ... Valstar siente su cuerpo desintegrarse ... la detonación sucede mas allá del propio sistema ...

\- Lo ... lo hicimos! - grita Trunks abrazando a Hotaru

\- No seas tan efusivo - le dice suavemente Hotaru - Lisandro ...

\- Maldición! lo había olvidado ... yo ... un momento ... alcance a darme cuenta que su ki ... ya no estaba en el momento del ataque ... desapareció de repente ... espera ... Asuka?

Asuka se levanta con lágrimas en los ojos ... pero sonrie

\- El ... esta vivo!

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Todas las sailor mas Akane, Shampoo y Mousse rodearon a Boujack quien se pone en guardia

\- Por que se entrometen estúpídas sailor!? - les dice - aun no es su turno de morir!

\- Al diablo con tus reglas Boujack! - le dice Rei Hino - mataste a Haruka ... no harás lo mismo con Goten

\- Si rompen el acuerdo ... haré que Wotan venga y que se olvide de la chica saiya!

\- Pues que esperas?! - le dice Akane - como dijo Mars ... al diablo contigo y tu juego! tu elegiste a aquellos que sabías que no te podían vencer ... las cosas no salieron como esperabas asi que no podemos esperar que cumplas tu palabra!

\- Eres una idiota Isis! acaso olvidas que nuestra existencia actual se la debemos a Gillveig ... lo que ella hizo lo puede deshacer

\- No trates de intimidarme Boujack ... ya no me interesa el reino de la Luna ... Sailor Moon es la legítima princesa y lo reconozco a partir de ahora y no me interesa lo que diga Gillveig!

\- Tonta! crees acaso que a Gillveig le interesa el reino de la Luna? a quien le puede interesar un reino de gente estúpida protegido por guerreras patéticas como ustedes? jaja! ya vieron que fácil fue vencerlas ... poniéndose bajo nuestra protección nada les habría pasado pero ahora su reino ya no tiene futuro y su preciosa Sailor Moon solo tiene un espacio vacio para gobernar que hace juego con su cabeza jajaja!

\- Ya callate! - le dice Lita - te voy a ...

\- Detente! - suena la voz de Goten

\- Que? - dicen todas

\- Ya basta Goten! - dice Rei Ayanami - ya no estas en condiciones de ...

\- Escuchame Rei! no quiero que se involucren aun!

\- Que es lo que quieres entonces? que velemos tu cadaver a la espera de conseguir las esferas del dragón? no pienso pasar por eso!

\- Por favor Rei ... chicas ... confien en mi ... no les pido mas que confien en mi

\- Deja de lado tu orgullo de saiya! - le dice Akane

\- No es orgullo ... es algo mas que eso ... solo confien en mi

Las chicas se quedan perplejas pero en eso Akane se aparta

\- Hagan lo que el dice ... dejémoslo solo

\- Pero .. - dice Mina

\- Atras Mina - le dice Serena - ella tiene razón ...

\- Rei - le dice Akane - hazme caso

Rei Ayanami se aparta. Las sailor retrocedem mientras Boujack sonrie nuevamente irónico

\- Jaja! hiciste mal en rechazar su ayuda Goten ... ahora nada te salvará!

\- Tu habrías matado a por lo menos la mitad de ellas Boujack ... no te dejare hacer eso ... y esta situación ya me esta cansando ... resolvamos esto de un solo golpe ... como en las antiguas gestas que una vez lei de niño ... vamos ... debes saber de lo que estoy hablando

Boujack vuelve a sonreir

\- Si ... ya se a lo que te refieres ... bien saiyajin ... veamos que tan bueno eres en estos juegos de caballeros jaja! algo comico en un descendiente de bestias peleadoras jaja!

Goten no contesta y toma posición ... lo mismo que Boujack ... luego de un momento de pausa en el que Boujack concentra su poder ... sabe que solo le bastará un golpe ...

\- Que demonios estan haciendo? - dice Mina

\- Un combate ... lo decidirá el ... eso es! - dice Mars

Fue cosa de un instante en que ambos adversarios se lanzaran el uno contra el otro ... en el preciso momento en que se iban a cruzar ... Goten consigue saltar por sobre Boujack a gran distancia

\- Solo prolongas tu agonía! - dice Boujack - pero ...

Antes de que Boujack reaccione, Goten se impulsa con los pies pero esta vez en dirección a el ... en un lapso de tiempo imposible de ser medido, Goten pasa al nivel de SSJ2, sorprendiendo a Boujack quien se lanza a golpearlo descoordinadamente ... ambos guerreros se cruzan, y Goten es impactado por el golpe de Boujack, pero el golpe de Goten atraviesa el cuerpo de Boujack quien siente la enorme fuerza pasar a través de el limpiamente ... de pronto recuerda ... recuerda la pelea con Gohan hace tanto tiempo ... se dio cuenta que estupidamente había caido dos veces en la misma trampa

\- Ahora Serena! - grita Akane - atacalo!

\- Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

\- El Ataque de las Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!

\- Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Boujack no tiene tiempo de reaccionar ante el rápido ataque de las sailor y recibe el impacto de lleno "vaya ... me gustaría ver la cara de Gillveig cuando lo sepa ... pero no creo que pueda darme ese último gusto" su ultima mirada se dirige a Kiwishin quien observa impasible la escena ... en medio de la luz, Boujack desaparece ... Goten, mal herido contempla el fin de Boujack para luego caer de rodillas ...

\- Por ti .. Haruka - alcanza a decir antes de desvanecerse

Lejos de allí ... Pan siente el ki de Boujack desvanecerse "lo logró! el tio Goten lo logro! ... pero su ki ... ya no lo siento ... sera que ...?" Wotan tambien siente lo sucedido "estúpido Boujack ... no te merecías otra cosa"

\- Dos empates - le dice Wotan - eso quiere decir que esto define todo ... si creiste que iba a desmoralizarme por esto ... te equivocas ... no había nada que me una a Karnak y a Boujack ... es mas ... hasta me alegro que hayan muerto ... no creo que tu puedas decir lo mismo

Pan pensa en Ranma y en Goten ... Ranma ... "cuando esto termine estaremos juntos Pan ... te lo prometo ... no me importa que seas mas fuerte que yo con tal de que estemos juntos" ... Pan asume una posición firme "el mejor homenaje que puedo hacerte Ranma ... es este"

Pan se lanza contra Wotan nuevamente trenzándose en una serie de golpes ... a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los ataques se hacían mas fuertes y mas rápidos, lo que significaba que ambos se estaban restableciendo. Era el momento que Pan estaba esperando ... inmediatamente se transforma en SSJ y se prepara a atacar nuevamente a Wotan quien tambien eleva su poder

\- Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken! - grita Pan, ejecutando el truco de las castañas a una velocidad muy superior a la que Ranma pudo haber generado ... la técnica, totalmente desconocida para Wotan lo coge de sorpresa y trata de parar los golpes pero finalmente recibe varios golpes que lo derriban, haciendo un surco en el suelo ... pero se recupera rápidamente y vuelve a atacar a Pan quien comienza a pelear haciendo uso de las técnicas que le había enseñado Ranma por lo que puede bloquear golpes y devolverlos sin que Wotan pueda pararlos ... pese a la diferencia de tamaño, Pan es esta vez la que impone condiciones ... antes de que Wotan se recupere, Pan alcanza el nivel de SSJ2 y taca mas fieramente a Wotan quien también comienza a incrementar su poder pero a una velocidad menor que la de Pan ... es en eso que Pan comienza a atacarlo de varios lugares haciendo uso de su velocidad ... los contínuos ataque que venían de todos lados desconciertan a Wotan quien en ese momento espera un ataque de gran magnitud, pero en eso Pan se detiene y contempla a Boujack

\- Que demonios ... tu! - le dice Wotan antes de darse cuenta de lo que va a hacer Pan ... esta levanta su brazo en alto y hace estallar su ki

\- Hyriu Shoten Haaa!

La enorme fuerza liberada ... el inmenso torbellino de ki atrapa a Wotan con violencia inusitada ...

A lo lejos ... Rei Ayanami corre hacia Goten y lo sostiene en brazos

\- Esta vivo! - exclama Rei - Goten lo lograste!

\- Pero ... no entiendo - dice Serena - porque se arriesgo tanto?

\- Creo que Isis te lo explicará mejor - dice Mars

\- Yo ... claro! - dice Akane - alcance a leer la mente de Goten ... el sabía que teníamos la oportunidad de derrotar a Boujack pero habríamos muerto algunas ya que Boujack era muy poderoso ... la idea de Goten fue darle un solo golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo a nuestra merced ... y resultó ...

\- Me di cuenta que Goten no esperaba derrotar ya a Boujack - dice Rei Hino - ya no estaba en condiciones ... dependía de su habilidad y de sus últimas fuerzas hacer lo que hizo ... Boujack aun tenía las fuerzas suficientes para destruirlo pero ... para eso Goten contaba con nosotras

En eso se callan y sienten la enorme fuerza liberada a lo lejos ... una enorme columna ascendía a los cielos

\- O estoy soñando o es el mayor Hyriu Shoten Ha que he visto en mi vida? - dice Mousse

\- Eso quiere decir que Ranma también le enseñó a Pan sus técnicas - dice Lita

\- Y eso quiere decir que Pan ... habrá vencido? - dice Akane

Kiwishin tambien observaba a lo lejos ... en eso siente una voz en su interior "Supremo kaiosama?" "pero ... eres Kiki de Aries?" "si ... estamos en la dimensión donde antes estaba el Palacio del Tiempo ... estoy con Sailor Plut" "Setsuna? ... ella esta viva?" "si ... necesitamos su ayuda ... Gillveig aun controla esta dimensión ... debemos sacarla de aqui antes de que siga manipulando los planos de existencia" "lo hare"

\- Muchachas - les dice Kiwishin - buenas noticias ... en este momento me acabo de enterar que Setsuna aun vive

\- Que?! - dicen todas en coro

\- Si ... en este momento se prepara a luchar contra Gillveig para recuperar el control del Palacio del Tiempo

\- Pero ... va a luchar con esa tal Gillveig?! - dice Rei Hino - tenemos que ayudarla!

\- Ella no esta sola ... un guerrero de otra dimensión la acompaña ... y es bastante poderoso. Gillveig no podrá contra ambos ... de todos modos tengo que tratar de contactarme con ellos para ver que podemos hacer

\- Creo ahora que lo mas importante es Goten - dice Ayanami - no queda alguna semilla del ermitaño?

\- Si ... la tiene Ukyo ... la que no se comió Ranma - dice Ami

En la Tierra ...

Truks, Hotaru, Shinji y Asuka comienzan a buscar donde pudo haber caido Lisandro ... no estaba lejos de ahí ... curiosamente, Hikari y Touji estaban con el

\- Shinji! Asuka! - les dice Hikari - gracias a los cielos que estan vivos

\- Touji? - dice Shinji - como es que ... ?

\- No me preguntes - le contesta Touji - si hubiese dependido de mi ya estaríamos nadando rumbo a Japón ... pero Hikari vio una luz caer en este lugar y decidió venir a ver y no pude detenerla

\- Menos mal que no lo hiciste! - dijo Hikari - esa luz era Lisandro

\- Que sucedió con el gigante?

\- Lo vencimos - dice Shinji

\- Los? - dice Asuka - suena a manada ...

\- Supongo que Lisandro tuvo algo que ver no? - dice Hikari

\- Mucho ... - dice Hotaru

\- Que sucedió con Krisnar?

Trunks cambia de expresión y contempla a Touji

\- Lo siento - dice sombriamente - el murió ... heroicamente ... luchando contra Valstar ... de no haber sido por el ... yo estaría muerto

De pronto se percatan de que un hilo de sangre salía debajo de Lisandro y formaba lentamente un charco

\- Creo que tendremos otro difunto pronto - dice Hotaru - Lisandro no esta bien ... apartense ... esta moribundo ... tal vez pueda ... pero me tomara tiempo

Hikari cede su lugar a Hotaru y ella coloca sus manos sobre su cuerpo ... este comienza a iluminarse ...

En el reino de los Hielos ... los caballeros elevaron su cosmo conjuntamente con el de Mana ... inmediatamente entran en sincronía con Setsuna quien lentamente comienza a abrir el portal ... Kiki quien mantenía contacto con Kiwishin, fortalecía esa sincronía ... en eso subitamente la corta

\- Setsuna! - le grita a Sailor Plut - date prisa! ... debemos salir!

Setsuna pierde concentración y visualiza ... una ominosa forma se aproxima hacia ellos ... era como un remolino negro, cuya esencia era abominable a los ojos ...

\- Es la magia de Gillveig! ... trataré de contenerla! - dice Kiki

El caballero de Aries eleva su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido ...

\- Luz de Nirvana!

El ataque contiene el avance de esa ominosa fuerza pero es insuficiente y esta vuelve a avanzar debido a la poderosa magia que parecía empujarla

\- Solo un poco mas - murmura Setsuna - ya esta!

Una luz se forma, abriendo un portal, permitiendo el ingreso de los caballeros dorados y de Mana ... ambos se dan cuenta al instante de lo que sucede y tambien elevan su cosmo ... Setsuna agotada no puede apoyar y parece que aquella ominosa fuerza los supera ... en eso ven a Mana lanzarse contra aquella cosa, siendo absorbida en su interior

\- Mana! - grita Ikki

pero en ese preciso momento, una enorme energía se siente proceder del interior de aquella forma ... de pronto esta comienza a deshacerse ... Mana de pronto emerge de aquella luz ... Todos la contemplan ... era obvio que algo le estaba pasando ... pero esos cambios eran agradables a la vista ... su cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de un aura luminosa y tenue ... sus rasgos se hacían mas finos ... su belleza se estaba haciendo difícil de observar

\- Mana ... - murmura Aioros

\- Rápido ... no queda mucho tiempo ... guíanos Setsuna

En el Planeta Supremo ... el efecto del Hyriu Shoten Ha de Pan había cesado ... sus consecuencias se podían observar a la vista ... Pan trató de aguzar sus sentidos tratando de percibir a Wotan ... fue allí que contempla una forma tendida en el suelo ... se acerca con precaución y se da cuenta que es Wotan, mal herido pero aun con vida ... tuvo el impulso de rematarlo pero algo la contuvo ... fue como si la voz de Goku sonara en su interior ... "ya esta derrotado ... ya no hay razón de matarlo"

Wotan lentamente abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza y contempla a Pan cerca de el ...

\- Que esperas ... nieta de saiyajin? ... acaba conmigo ... salva al menos mi honor ...

\- No Wotan ... yo no me cebo en guerreros vencidos ... fue lo último que aprendí de mi abuelito y no lo deshonraré a el ...

\- Sigo siendo ... tu enemigo

\- Eso le sucedió a mi abuelito con el señor Pikoro ... decían que debía matarlo para quitarse de encima a tan terrible adversario ... pero mi abuelito no lo hizo ... años después el señor Pikoro se convertiría en uno de sus mejores amigos y lo salvaría muchas veces y fue maestro de mi padre ... algo parecido sucedió con el señor Vegeta, pese a que el juró vengarse ... pero nada de eso paso ... no me imagino como habría sido nuestra vida sin la presencia del señor Vegeta

\- Por eso ... me perdonas? para ... que te devuelva el favor?

\- No Wotan ... no espero nada ... eso lo decidirá el destino

\- Aunque en el futuro ... intente destruirte?

\- Es un riesgo que tendré que correr ... es mas ... me servira de estímulo para estar preparada ... si vuelves a las andadas Wotan ... yo estaré ahí ... o siempre habrá alguien para detenerte

Wotan vuelve a recostar la cabeza ... y suspira

\- No se cuantos años ... llevo de existencia ... mi concepción era otra ... pero antes del Ragnarok ... yo era humano ... fui seleccionado para ser lo que ves ... se me dió poderes y una vida que no fuera otra mas que vivir para pelear ... luego fui congelado ... pero luego de miles de años desperté ... fue cuando supe de ustedes ... los saiyajin ... mis descendientes ... quise sentir orgullo pero supe su destino y los desprecie ... luego supe de la existencia de los dos últimos saiyas ... y los envidié ... porque yo también en algun momento quise una familia ... quise una vida diferente ... pero se me enseñó que esa era una vida sin honor ... ahora me doy cuenta lo equivocado que he estado ... tu pequeña saiya me has derrotado ... pero no por el afán de victoria o de venganza ... sino porque tus motivos son mas elevados ... solo espero algún día estar a tu altura

Wotan se queda observando largamente a Pan

\- Vete pequeña saiya ... realmente eres lo que yo hubiese querido ser ... y muy en el fondo tengo el orgullo de saber que llevas algo de mi sangre ... vete y dile al Supremo Kaiosama que Wotan da su palabra de no intentar hacerles daño de nuevo ... quiero que la oportunidad que me estas dando sirva de algo ... vete Pan ... ve a ayudarlos ... porque despues de esto ... deberán enfrentar a Gillveig

Pan se queda observando a Wotan ... luego le sonrie y se eleva por los aires "vete pequeña saiya ... no te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho hoy ... cuidate ... porque ahora no solo enfrentarás a Gillveig ... los primordiales jamás aceptarán la derrota"

 **Fin del Capítulo 35**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 **Los que se fueron**

En la Tierra ...

Hikari, Touji, Asuka, Shinji y Trunks rodeaban a Hotaru quien imponía sus manos a Lisandro que yacía inconciente en el suelo ... luego de un tiempo de espera, Hotaru retira sus manos y se sienta a su lado

\- Te encuentras bien Hotaru? - le dice Trunks

\- Solo ... estoy agotada ... restablecer a una persona me quita fuerzas ... y Lisandro requirió mucho esfuerzo ...

\- El ... esta bien? - pregunta Shinji

\- Si ... pero tardará un tiempo en restablecerse totalmente ... estaba muy lastimado ... me sorprende que haya sobrevivido ... el ataque de Valstar le perforo el pulmón

\- Me estas diciendo que ahora no tiene nada? - le pregunta Touji

\- Si ... solo que su cuerpo se restablecerá poco a poco

\- Creo que debieron contratar a esta chiquilla en NERV ...

\- No vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra! - le dice molesta Asuka ... Touji sonrie falsamente y se refugia tras Hikari ... después de lo que vio que podía hacer Asuka era preferible no hacerla enojar

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque estaban tras de ti Asuka? - dice Hikari

\- Ni me lo preguntes! - le dice Asuka - yo tampoco lo se ...

\- No lo sabes? - le dice Shinji - creo que salta a la vista ... usaste esa gema que te dió Krisnar para teletransportarnos ... luego la usaste para no se que y después para rescatar a Lisandro

Asuka se queda pensativa ... si bien era cierto que había hecho todo eso, aun no estaba segura de nada

\- Me dijiste que ya sabías el porque Lisandro había venido ...

\- Bueno ... no exactamente ... nunca has soñado algo que luego al despertar olvidas?

\- Si ... pero ...

\- Bueno ... aqui es practicamente lo mismo - le dice Asuka cerrando los ojos con la manos en la cintura - creí saberlo ... ahora no lo se

\- No tiene algo que ver con tu hijo?

\- No lo se ... tal vez ... te la vas a pasar interrogándome? se acabó! Valstar esta muerto ... y Lisandro vive ... no era lo que querías?

\- Solo yo?

\- No ... claro que no ...

Asuka se acerca a Lisandro y pone la mano en su frente

\- Gracias Lisandro ... ahora se que fui injusta contigo ... ayyyy!

\- Que te pasa?! - gritaron todos

\- Me pateó!

\- Lisandro? - pregunta Touji

\- No! ... el bebe! y ... fue hermoso! - dice Asuka abrazándose el vientre

Trunks y Hotaru intercambiaron una mirada de interrogación ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Rei Ayanami le había dado la semilla del ermitaño a Goten quien se restablecía lentamente. Kiwishin curaba las heridas de las sailor que estaban lastimadas. Mousse llevó el cuerpo de Haruka al costado del de Ranma

\- Maldición! - exclama Mousse contemplando a ambos caidos - si hubiese ayudado un poco mas!

\- No te lamentes Mousse - le dice Mina - recuerda que con las esferas del dragón podemos resucitarlos

\- Eso solo sera si ganamos ... Ranma ... después de que te odie tanto no puedo aceptar que ahora hayas muerto!

Shampoo se acerca al cuerpo de Ranma y abraza a Ukyo

\- No preocuparse ... prometido regresará! ... y volveremos a pelearnos por el ... pero esta vez lo obligaremos a decidirse y ... oh! Ranma! aun me cuesta aceptar esto! Shampoo no puede soportar verte ahí!

Shampoo llora siendo consolada por Mousse ... en eso Akane se aproxima y se arrodilla al lado de Ranma

\- Ranma ... fuiste muy valiente ... venciste ... y lo hiciste por mi ... yo se que volverás ... pero aunque ya no sea la Akane que conociste te prometo que haré lo posible por ... - Akane no puede continuar y llora

Kiwishin se encontraba observando a lo lejos, junto con Serena, Luna y Artemis

\- Se lo que debe de sentir - dice Serena - pero aun queda la esperanza de las esferas ... verdad Supremo kaiosama?

\- La personalidad de Akane se ha impuesto casi totalmente - dice Kiwishin cambiando el tema - esperemos que sea para bien ...

\- Después de todo le dijo a Boujack que te reconocía como la Princesa, Serena - le dice Luna a Sailor Moon

\- Asi! ... es cierto - dice Serena sonriente - por lo menos eso esta resuelto ...sera agradable tenerla de nuestro lado ... podré nombrarla generala ... o primer ministro o ...

\- Ya parala Serena! - le dice Luna con gesto de cansancio - nunca cambiarás ...

Goten se restablecía, siendo atendido por Rei. Las demas Sailor contemplaban

\- Oye - dice Rei Hino - creo que a ella le gusta Goten ... pero apostaría mi pluma a que a Goten le gusta ... le gustaba Haruka

\- Nunca pense en ver a Haruka en esa situación - dice Lita - siempre me dió la impresión de ...

\- Creo que todos nos equivocamos no? - dice Ami

\- Por lo visto tu también - le dice Lita ... Ami en respuesta se sonroja

\- De todos modos ... aunque sea duro decirlo .. Haruka esta muerta ... espero que lo de las esferas sea cierto

\- Tiene que serlo! - dice Ami sin evitar pensar en Ryoga - aunque sea cientificamente imposible que alguien resucite ...

\- Tan improbable como nosotras no? - le dice sarcástica Lita - una cosa es tan probable como la otra

\- Asi como los saiyajin - dice Lita

\- Hablando de ellos ... mira quien viene ahí - dice Rei Hino

\- Pan! - exclama Lita - eso quiere decir que ... GANAMOOOOS!

Todas se abrazan, mientras Pan aterrizaba en su forma normal "es impresionante ... como puede esta chiquilla tener tanto poder para vencer a Wotan ella sola" se pregunta Luna

\- Pan! - exclama Rei Ayanami - lo lograste!

\- Felicidades Pan ... - alcanza a decir Kiwishin .. pero se calla al ver la expresión de Pan ... lo mismo hacen todos ... Pan lentamente se dirige hacia donde yacía Ranma ... al llegar a el se inclina y toma su mano ... la fortaleza de Pan se derrumba y se pone a llorar

\- No quisiera ser mal pensada - dice Mina hablándole bajo a Rei - pero parece que a esa Habitación del Tiempo no hay que entrar en parejas ... o depende del caso

\- Creo que tienes razón - le contesta Rei - el Supremo Kaiosama nos debe de prestar la Habitación del Tiempo de vez en cuando ...

\- Shhh! - les llama la atención Ami - las va a oir ...

\- Glup ... tienes razón ... prefiero no hacerla enojar

Goten se reincorpora y Ayanami lo deja para acercarse a Pan a quien abraza

\- Pan - le dice - venciste ... eso quiere decir que tenemos la oportunidad de revivir a todos con las esferas ... no te pongas asi ... hay oportunidad para Ranma

\- Si ... lo se Rei ... gracias ... pero no pude evitarlo ... aleje de mi mente la idea de que el muriera ... queríamos que este triunfo sea un momento felíz para nosotros ...

Shampoo se tensa en los brazos de Mousse, pero este la sostiene con fuerza y Ukyo interviene

\- No es el momento de escenas de celos ... todos estamos tristes ... tu misma lo dijiste ... es decisión de Ranma ... esperemos a que vuelva a la vida

Akane en eso se pone de pie y mira a Pan. Como presintiendo la tormenta, las demás sailor se acercan para felicitar a Pan

\- Pan - le dice Rei Hino - aunque no sea un momento felíz ... queremos agradecerte por todo ... no solo nos ayudaste con Karnak y venciste a Cooler, sino también venciste a Wotan ... ahora estamos a un paso de recuperar nuestro hogar y te lo debemos a ti

\- No me lo agradezcan ... todos hemos luchado por igual ... si no fuera por ustedes, Cooler me habría matado

\- Como es que lo venciste? - vuelve a decir Mars - me di cuenta que tus poderes disminuyeron en el momento final

\- Muy simple ... cuando supere mi nivel anterior, si bien era mas fuerte, eso no decidía la pelea contra Wotan. Use el kaioken cuando mis poderes disminuyeron, ya que los efectos sobre el planeta sería menor pero podía superar a Wotan ... cuando mis poderes disminuyeron regresando a mi estado normal, me di cuenta que podía usar las técnicas que me enseño Ranma con mas control que con un nivel mayor ... a medida que fui recuperando mis poderes, mis habilidades aumentaron lo que desconcertó a Wotan ... el no tenía idea de lo que era el Hyriu Shoten Ha

\- Despues hablaremos Pan - le dice Kiwishin - ven ... voy a restablecer tu cuerpo ...

En algun lugar entre el tiempo y el espacio ...

En aquel lugar no existía nada ... parecìa una zona etérea sin consistencia, pero de una inmensidad y magnitud inconmesurables ... en medio de esa nada se encontraba una figura de rodillas ... gesticulaba y sudaba como si algo la intimidase ... era Gillveig. Aún sostenía el cetro de Sailor Plut "mi señor ... he seguido tus instrucciones para satisfacer sus deseos ... pero .." "no quiero escuchar tus excusas! has fallado!" "ya habrá otra oportunidad ... es imposible romper el sello por el momento ... debemos aguardar" "aguardar!? hemos aguardado por un tiempo que tu patética existencia no alcanzaría a comprender ... ni siquiera has destruido a Freya! ... tu elegiste hacerlo a tu manera cuando existía una mejor ... tu elegiste a los gigantes de hielo y cual ha sido el resultado? Einar cayó estupidamente ... Valstar perdió la Balmurg pero ya pagó su incompetencia y Wotan se ha rendido cobardemente!" "que puedo hacer señor?" "ya lo sabes" "no ... no me pidas eso! tengo miedo" "ya nos perteneces y no puedes negarte ... fracasaste a tu modo y ahora sera al nuestro ... pero para ello deberás romper el sello de Ech Pi El con el cetro ... el sello de la primera puerta para ..." "no! .. debe haber otro modo! no quiero hacerlo!" "silencio bruja! estas condenada ya! de haber triunfado tu recompensa habría sido tu libertad! pero fracasaste y ahora deberás afrontar las consecuencias! ... deberás destruir primero a Freya ... deberás tragarla y absorber su esencia" "ella ..." "su hijo no debe nacer!" "porque!?" "basta de preguntas! ... la depositaria de la Esencia Divina se aproxima ... es hora de que te encuentres con la Primera Hermana ... con una de las Madres Terribles ... con L`Ryeght!"

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro poco a poco sentía regresar a la conciencia ... si bien es cierto estaba bastante confundido, las imágenes llegaban a su memoria "Asuka" fue su primer pensamiento ... abrio los ojos pero no podía visualizar nada ... pero sentía la gente a su alrededor

\- Lisandro? - le dice Hotaru - como te sientes?

\- Hotaru? ... eres tu?

\- Si ... espera ... es que acaso no me ves?

\- Yo ... no distingo bien las figuras ... pero si ... se donde estas ... Trunks ... estas tambien tu ... Asuka? Shinji? ... estan bien?

\- Si - responde titubeando Shinji - como te sientes?

\- He estado mejor ... espera ... Hikari? Touji? ... ustedes también estan aqui?

\- Si - le responde Touji - te tomaste tu tiempo en venir eh?

\- Touji! - le reporcha Hikari - no seas reclamón!

\- No - sonrie Lisandro tratando de incorporarse pero su debilidad se lo impide - tiene razón ... pero debía encontrar a la Excalibur ... solo asi podría vencer a la espada Balmurg

\- Excalibur! - exclama Touji - esta espada ... es Excalibur!? la legendaria espada del rey Arturo?! ... pero ... como?

\- Es una larga historia ... pero tuve la ayuda de Merlín ... y ...

\- Merlín? - vuelve a preguntar excéptico Touji - no ... no ... te estas burlando de nosotros

\- Tengo cara de querer burlarme? ... además tuve la ayuda de Asuka ... Asuka? - Lisandro mueve la cabeza como tratando de encontrarla - estas ... digo ... gracias

\- No tienes porque darlas - le contesta Asuka acercándose - yo ... mas bien te lo agradezco ... se que todo lo que has hecho ha sido por mi ... perdóname por lo mal que te he tratado

\- Bueno ... creo que todo esta saldado ... me salvaste contra Modred y contra Valstar

Lisandro trata de reincorporarse pero lo logra a duras penas, manteniéndose sentados

\- No te apures Lisandro - le dice Hotaru - estabas muy mal ... te recuperarás lentamente ... aun no puedes ver? ves borroso?

\- Este ... poco a poco ... aun esta borroso - Lisandro se estaba empezando a preocupar ... no veía nada borroso ... mejor dicho no veía nada

\- Creo que debemos dejarlo descansar - dice Trunks - por suerte todo terminó ... descansemos un poco y luego creo que podremos llevarlos a sus casas

\- Tendrás que volar mucho para eso - dice Touji - estamos muy lejos ...

Shinji se acerca a Lisandro y se sienta a su lado

\- Gracias Lisandro ...

\- De nada Shinji ... mas bien gracias por mantenerte al lado de Asuka

\- te sientes mejor?

\- Si ... dentro de poco estaré en condiciones de pelear con otro Valstar ... olvidé decirlo pero ... alcance por un momento el Octavo Sentido

\- El cosmo de los dioses? pero ...

\- Gracias a eso pude superar a Valstar ... de otra forma no lo habría logrado ... aunque no creo que llegue nuevamente ... es muy arriesgado

\- Que clase de riesgos?

\- Oh ... no lo se ... me lo imagino ..

En eso Asuka se aproxima a ambos

\- Shinji - le dice Asuka - podrías dejarme hablar con Lisandro ... a solas

\- Pero ...

\- Por favor ...

Shinji contempla a Lisandro un rato y luego se levanta. Asuka se sienta al lado de Lisandro

\- Aun no puedes ver?

\- Poco a poco ...

\- Quiero hablar contigo ... seriamente Lisandro

\- Podría ser después?

\- Como cuanto tiempo?

\- Quiero recobrar la vista ... quiero hablar contigo mirándote a los ojos

\- Esta bien ... procura curarte rápido

En otro lugar ... en la Antigua Inglaterra ... Merlín se encontraba sentado ... ya había sentido el resultado de la batalla ... "Lisandro ... lo lograste ... eres realmente poderoso ... nadie había manejado a Excalibur como lo has hecho ... y tomaste la decisión correcta ... Excalibur jamás te habría obedecido estando en ventaja ... hiciste bien en dejar la espada" en eso se sobresalta "oh no! ... entonces sucederá aqui! ... debo acudir ... debo avisarles"

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Pan se encontraba sentada ... aunque estaban todos contentos, no estaban con animos de celebrar ... tan solo quedaba esperar las esferas

\- Supremo Kaiosama? - le dice Serena tirándole del traje - y ... que esperamos?

\- Esperamos? a que te refieres?

\- A las esferas! ... creo que ya terminó todo no? debemos regresar a la vida a nuestros amigos y a mi Darien!

\- Serena! - le dice Luna - no seas impertinente!

\- Serena tiene razón! - dice Rei Hino - todo esta muy bien ... hemos vencido a Karnak, Wotan y Boujack ... creo que podemos ir por esas esferas

\- Se olvidan de algo - les dice Lita

\- Que?

\- Setsuna ... el Supremo Kaiosama dijo que estaba peleando con esa tal Gillveig

\- Eso es cierto - dice Kiwishin - estoy esperando el resultado ... mientras gobierne en el Palacio del Tiempo ella es un peligro ... no podemos bajar la guardia ... Setsuna nos avisará ... en todo caso trataré de sincronizarme con ella para poder ir a ayudarla

Mientras, Akane se aproxima a Pan

\- Pan - le dice Akane - creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente

\- Podría ser en otro momento? - contesta Pan

\- No, ahora! ... dime ... que hay entre tu y Ranma?

\- Aunque eres Isis ... no dejas de comportarte como la típica prometida de Ranma

\- Oye! lo que yo ... un momento ... como sabes eso? Ranma te lo contó?

\- Si ... me conto muchas cosas ... Isis ... yo creo que lo que quieres escuchar deberás preguntarselo a Ranma ... no a mi

\- A que te refieres?

\- A nada en especial ... Ranma no es un botín Isis ... es una persona con el derecho de decidir ... toda su vida decidieron por el ... si .. se que actuó como un tonto desde que conoció a Akane Tendo ... pero el lo reconoce y quiere cambiar su vida

\- Quiere cambiarla contigo?

\- No lo se Isis ... no puedo hablar por Ranma ... no solamente tu quieres saberlo ... sino tambien Ukyo y Shampoo ... solo te puedo hablar por mi

\- Y que tienes que decir?

\- Isis ... yo ... amo a Ranma

Akane se queda unos instantes en silencio y sin mirar a Pan le vuelve a preguntar

\- Y ... Ranma?

\- Eso debe decírtelo el ...

\- Creo que ya se la respuesta ... que tonta fui ... el amaba a Akane Tendo y yo ya no lo soy ... se lo dije ... quise matarlo ... se lo demostré una y mil veces ... era obvio que ... Ranma tuvo que vencer todo ese enorme orgullo para poder abrir su corazón contigo ... eso solo puede significar una cosa

\- No saques conclusiones ... habla con el ...

\- Ja! ... la verdad es que entre Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi ... con Akane ... había una especie de empate ... ninguna definía ... contigo la cosa cambia ... solo tienes que soplar para apartarnos

\- No estoy en competencia Akane! ... no me interesa competir pór Ranma! ... solo esperaré lo que el tenga que decir ... además nuestros mundos son distintos

\- Corrección ... en primer lugar yo soy Isis ... en segundo lugar yo ya no tengo mundo ... la Tierra no me pertenece ya y jamás volveré, ahora acabo de renunciar al Reino de la Luna ... mi único consuelo era ...

\- Renunciaste a tu reino por Ranma?

\- Era un absurdo ... pero decidí dejar de luchar por el reino de la Luna ... jamás será mío ... pero mas renuncié por Ranma ... ya no importa

\- Isis ...

\- Como tu dices ... es decisión de Ranma ...

Akane se aleja ante la mirada de Pan "perdóname ... no podía decirte la verdad ... no me corresponde"

En el destruido Palacio del Tiempo

Los caballeros dorados se encaminaban hacia el lugar conjuntamente con Sailor Plut y Mana ... extrañamente parecía existir una terrible fuerza que les impedía avanzar. Con la fuerza de su cosmo trataban de superarlo pero la fuerza era demasiado poderosa

\- Esto es extraño - dice Kiki - esto no parece ser magia de Gillveig ... algo diferente nos impide avanzar

\- Esto es como un laberinto sin muros - dice Aioros - no llegamos a ninguna parte

\- Me temo que algo esta pasando - dice Setsuna - es una fuerza siniestra la que siento ... muy similar a la que sentí cuando destruyeron el Palacio del Tiempo

\- Temo que esa fuerza siniestra se ha posesionado de este lugar y es lo que nos impide avanzar

Mana se notaba preocupada ... los caballeros se habían acostumbrado a sus silencios porque parecía que ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando ni con su persona ... solo Kiki sabía la verdad ... por lo menos lo que le había dicho Gillveig ... Kiki nuevamente se concentra y trata de comunicarse con Kiwishin

\- "Supremo kaiosama?"

\- "Kiki?"

\- "No podemos alcanzar a Gillveig ... una terrible fuerza hace que nos perdamos sin encontrar el camino"

\- "quienes estan contigo?"

\- "Sailor Plut, Ikki, Aioros y ... Mana"

\- "Mana? ... espera ... Mana? puedes sentirme?"

\- "Supremo Kaiosama? ... que alegría me da escucharlo!"

\- "Mana ... tienes idea de lo que esta pasando?

\- "No ... no lo se ... no tengo idea ni siquiera sobre lo que esta pasando conmigo ..."

\- "Trata de entenderlo Mana ... y sigue lo que tu corazón te diga .. estas despertando a tu esencia ... y solo tu sabrás el camino a seguir"

\- "Quien soy yo?"

\- "Mana ... solo te dire lo que mi ancestro me dijo antes de partir ... de ti dependen muchas cosas ... sobre todo en tu mundo ... debes tratar de llegar a el ahora ... estoy seguro que Gillveig intentará algo ... sondea con tu mente y trata de llegar hacia ellos ... hacia los que controlan a Gillveig .. a quienes sirve ... yo te ayudaré"

Mana se concentra ... rapidamente comienza a ver imágenes ... ve un planeta ... su mundo? ... varias imágenes aparecen ... ve en mar de llamas y de ellas surgen seres ... luego la tierra repoblada ... esos seres estan allí ... sigue viendo ... una enorme fuerza invade el planeta y expulsa a las criaturas ... el sello ... un hombre ... expulsa los últimos rezagos de ellos ... solo queda uno ... su poder es grande ... solo puede encerrarlo ... quien es? ... "no ... no puede ser! no!" ... Mana comienza a liberar su cosmo enormemente

\- Mana? - dice Kiki - que te esta pasando?!

No puede decir mas ... el enorme cosmo de Mana estalla, disolviendo la fuerza que los detenía ... poco a poco empezaron a darse cuenta de lo sucedido

\- no puedo creerlo - dice Setsuna - acabó con aquella influencia maligna ella sola!

La sorpresa no acababa ahí ... el poder de Mana comienza a brotar nuevamente de ella ... una enorme energía se hace presente y rodea todo el lugar causando una gran conmoción parecida a un terremoto ... ante sus ojos, el Palacio del Tiempo comienza a reconstruirse ...

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Kiwishin había sido testigo de lo que sucedía ... además había entrado a la mente de Mana y había visualizado todo

\- No puede ser! asi que eso era! - exclama

\- Supremo Kaiosama? - le pregunta Luna - que es lo que sucede?

\- Lo que buscaba Gillveig! ella quería romper el sello que encierra a los primordiales, usando la Gema de la Luna oscura y la Piedra Lunar ... ambas podrían crear el vacío interdimensional y usando la reacción que hubiese creado Sailor Saturn, rompería el sello!

\- Un momento! - dice Artemis - ahora lo recuerdo! por eso Sailor Saturn era conocida como la portadora de la llave ... se refería al sello!

\- Disculpen - dice Rei Hino - pero ya sabíamos que necesitaban a Hotaru, el anillo de Isis y el broche de Serena ... pero no tienen ninguna de las tres ... perdieron! ... de como lo iban a utilizar ya no importa

\- Es que ... ahora se que no es la única forma - dice Kiwishin

\- Que dice? - pregunta Ami

\- Lo siento ... ahora me doy cuenta que la existencia de Adan en la Tierra obedecía a muchas otras cosas mas ...

Rei Ayanami saltó como un resorte, lo mismo que Pan ...

\- Un momentito - dice Ayanami - porque menciona a Adan?

\- Adan ... era también el guardián del sello ... por eso reaccionó cuando apareció Broly ... el no apareció en la tierra de casualidad como saben ... ahora me doy cuenta que los Seres Oscuros han estado manipulando esto desde un principio ... forzaron el despertar de Adan ... para desproteger el sello ... la llave esta en tu planeta de origen Rei!

\- Pepepro ... que cosa es?

\- La llave ... su nombre es L´Ryeght ...

En la tierra ... los muchachos se encontraban sentados ya mas tranquilos ... Lisandro ya podía levantarse y sentía que su cuerpo se restablecía casi totalmente pero aun no recuperaba la vista ... lo que es peor, no sentía ninguna mejoría ... pero sus habilidades lo hacían pasar desapercibido ... podía sentir cada cosa presente a su alrededor ... sabía la ubicación de cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor ... incluso podía captar pensamientos ... había tenido cuidado de bloquear a Asuka para que no se diera cuenta, ella hablaba con Hikari pero podía percibir que Asuka de vez en cuando centraba su atención en el. Lisandro empezó a aguzar sus sentidos ... fue cuando sintió ... a lo lejos ... una conmoción terrible "que es eso? ... pareciera que algo se ha hecho presente" ... de pronto siente una presencia conocida ...

\- Lisandro! - suena una voz familiar para el - felicitaciones ... lo lograste!

\- Merlín? - contesta - es usted? donde esta?

\- Frente a ti ... que te sucede?

\- Tengo problemas con mi visión ... se teletransportó hasta aqui?

\- No ... estoy usando mi magia para hacerme visible ... no notas que estoy transparente?

\- Que? oh si! claro ...

Los demás se habían quedado callados y sorprendidos "ese es el legendario merlín?" piensa Touji "y su sombrero de mago?"

\- lo sentiste Lisandro?

\- Si ... que fue eso?

\- Una conmoción interdimensional ... algo se ha hecho presente y me temo que eso significa algo terrible ... creo que deberás empuñar la Excalibur una vez mas ...

 **Fin del capítulo 36**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Saludos, para la próxima actualización, estarán los capítulos 37 y 38, hasta entonces...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	19. Capitulo 37 - Capitulo 38

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball** **(Akira Toriyama** **), Evangelion (Gainax), Saint Seiya (** **Masami Kuramada** **), Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi)** **y Ranma 1/2 (** **Rumiko Takahashi** **)**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia, cada una de estas historias le pertenecen a Eduardo Castro...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 37**

 **El Ultimo Portal**

En el Reconstruido Palacio del Tiempo ...

Los caballeros dorados, conjuntamente con Setsuna contemplaban el Palacio del Tiempo reconstruido por el poder de Mana ... ella sin decir nada entra presurosa al recinto ... los demás, tras un minuto de vacilación la siguen

En el interior, Setsuna contempla el lugar, tal y cual era antes "no puedo creerlo ... esta chiquilla es ..."

\- Setsuna? - le pregunta Kiki

\- Oh ... si ... dime ...

\- No siento ninguna presencia ... tal parece que Gillveig no esta aqui

\- Crees que Mana la haya destruido? - pregunta Aioros

\- No ... ella no puede hacerlo

\- Que?

\- Despues te digo ...

Kiki contemplaba a Mana en el centro de un gran salón ... tocaba el suelo, cerrando los ojos ... parecía que algo le pasaba porque hacía gestos de dolor

\- Mana? - se acerca Ikki - que sucede?

Mana se reincorpora y contempla a Ikki ... sus ojos se habían tornado de un color azul cielo ... Ikki sentía que no podía sostener su mirada ...

\- Llegamos tarde ... Gillveig ha huido, guiada por los que ahora no solo son sus amos ... sino también sus dueños ... he sentido su sufrimiento ... trató de arrepentirse pero ahora ya no puede ... los primordiales no la dejaran

\- pero ... adonde?

\- Lo siento ... debí darme cuenta, pero no había forma que lo supiera ... crei que mi mundo estaba a salvo ...

\- De que hablas?

\- Ella ha huido a mi mundo ... ha ido a romper el sello para liberar a la Primera Hermana ... a L`Ryeght

En el Planeta Supremo ...

Las sailor, Rei, Pan y Goten contemplaban a Kiwishin

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le dice Rei Ayanami - me esta diciendo que mi mundo puede ser destruido?!

\- No solo eso Rei ... también todo el plano de existencia ... debemos tratar de llegar a el ... no creo que Lisandro, Trunks y Hotaru puedan contra lo que se viene

\- Hotaru? - exclama Luna - Saturn? ... ella esta allí?

\- Este ... si

\- Puede explicarse mejor? - le dice Serena

\- Como les dije ... Gillveig parece que ha sido forzada a romper el sello para llegar al Ultimo Portal ... pero eso también significa su fin ... el sello esta en otro Plano de Existencia ... especificamente en el mundo de Rei ... aquel sello guarda a L´Ryeght ...

\- Y que es eso?

\- Fue la última de las primordiales en ser derrotada ... pero su poder fue tan grande que solo pudo ser enviada a una dimensión fantasma, gracias al sello de Ech Pi El ... un mago que usó un poderoso hechizo para encerrarla ... ahora tal parece que Gillveig ha descubierto la forma de romper el sello ... con el cetro de Sailor Plut ... cuando libere a Gillveig, será el caos y la destrucción ...

\- No puede ser! - exclama Rei - yo ... siento que lo se ... siento que lo que dice es cierto ... L´Ryeght ... antes era una criatura inmaterial ... su maligna influencia se ejercía sobre todo lo viviente ... pero ahora ... si Gillveig la libera ... no solamente dejará salir su esencia maligna ... sino que tomará ... oh no!

\- Asi es Rei ... si se libera tomará el cuerpo de gillveig ... ella ya esta condenada desde el principio ... con una forma material y con el cetro de Plut podrá romper abrir el Ultimo Portal y liberar a los Primordiales ... nuevamente fallé! ... creí que lo mas urgente era proteger a Saturn, Sailor Moon y a Isis ... ahora será liberada una de las Madres Terribles ...

\- Y que hacemos aqui? - exclama Pan - debemos ir a ese mundo ... usted puede hacerlo Supremo Kaiosama!

\- Si ... pero podremos hacerlo solo si ... hubiera alguien con la capacidad de sincronizarse con nosotros ... L´Ryeght tratará de impedirlo ... trataré de comunicarme con Mana ... tal vez debamos ir al Palacio del Tiempo todos ...

En la Tierra ...

Merlín terminaba de decirle sobre L´Ryeght y la posibilidad de que en ese momento este siendo liberada

\- Que dice? - exclama Lisandro - es que esto no termina? ahora me esta diciendo que luchar contra Valstar ha sido un jueguito comparado con L´Ryeght?

\- Si L´Ryeght toma forma material su poder sera inmenso ... antes la magia de todos los conocedores de las artes místicas fue capaz de vencer la esencia inmaterial de L´Ryeght ... ahora es el turno de aquellos guerreros como ustedes ... especialmente tu Lisandro ... la Excalibur se forjó para momentos como este ... y ella te ha escogido a ti para que la empuñes

\- Todo esto es una maldita locura! - exclama Asuka - primero fueron los angeles, luego Broly, luego Valstar y ahora ... esa tal L´Ryeght! y me dice que es mas poderosa de lo que jamás habíamos visto!

\- Deben tratar de calmarse ... lo sienten? ya empezó ...

En la Antigua Mesopotamia ... una figura envuelta en un trocado negro,se encontraba parada sobre un panorama desierto ... tenía los brazos en alto y empuñaba un cetro "tengo miedo ... tengo tanto miedo ... pero no tengo elección" Gillveig recuerda aquella vez que fue proclamada como diosa en el valhalla ... no le pareció suficiente y aspiró el trono de Odín ... per el ya estaba prevenido por ese maldito Supremo Ro Kaioshin y la encerró en un bloque de hielo mágico ... luego los primordiales ofreciéndole su libertad y el mayor poder que hubiese imaginado ... ahora, ellos estaban cumpliendo su promesa, pero eso podía significar su fin ... pero no le quedaba otra "si ... sigue hechicera ... sigue ... siento tu miedo" "mi libertad ... quiero mi libertad una vez que te libere" "si ... tu libertad ... continúa!" Gillveig siente la malignidad, siente todas las sensaciones negativas que pudiera imaginarse "liberame" "te libero ... te libero de tu miserable existencia ... quiero tu cuerpo Gillveig" "no! soy una diosa ... no puedes ... dejame!" "diosa? escupo sobre ustedes ... yo estoy mas allá de todo lo que consideras omnipotente ... dame tu cuerpo ... me dará la fuerza que necesito" "nooo!" fue el último pensamiento que tuvo la anterior Gillveig ... apenas pudo resistirse pero esa resistencia fue avasallada ... la entidad que ahora era Gillveig se levanta y con una torva sonrisa, desaparece ...

En otro lugar ... Lisandro siente la terrible presencia que se aproxima ... en medio de un relámpago, una figura aparece frente a ellos ... era la figura de Gillveig

\- Que?! - exclama Trunks - tu ...

\- No es posible?! - dice Shinji - es ...

\- ... identica a Asuka - murmura Hikari

Era cierto ... aquella mujer de ojos rojos era igual a Asuka ... solo que se le veía mayor ... ambas frente a frente parecían hermanas gemelas ... solo Lisandro no podía ver la semejanza, ya que aun estaba cegado, pero ya podía distinguir ciertas formas ... aun asi no necesitaba sus ojos para sentir la enorme malignidad que esa criatura emitía

\- No ... no puedo creer esto! - exclama Asuka - ella es ... identica a mi! quien ... quien eres?!

Aquella entidad sonrie horriblemente y contempla a Asuka ... luego habla pero con una voz gutural ... imposible de describir

\- No es lo que soy lo que ves ... sino lo que fui ... antes fui Gillveig ... después de miles de años ambas hermanas se vuelven a encontrar

\- Mi ... mi hermana? ... eso no es cierto! yo no tengo hermanas!

\- No mi querida Freya ... este cuerpo es el de tu hermana

\- Freya? ... yo no me llamos Freya ... yo soy ...

\- Eso no importa ... tu eres Freya, la hermana de Gillveig ... pero también eres lo que Gillveig nunca pudo ser ... ahora es el reencuentro que ha aguardado durante milenios ... no crees que debamos darnos un abrazo?

En eso la figura de Gillveig se transmuta ... ahora se muestra identica a la madre de Asuka y abre los brazos ... su voz se hace humana

\- Ahora es el momento del reencuentro ... volvamos a ser una familia mi querida hija ... tu, yo ... y tu bebe

\- Mama ... yo ...

Asuka avanza hacia ella. Los demás desconcertados se quedan donde estan ... solo Lisandro reacciona y de un salto coge a Asuka en sus brazos y se eleva

\- Sueltame! quiero ...

\- Ella no es tu madre! es L´Ryeght!

Merlín en eso reacciona ... y alerta a todos

\- No se descuiden! ella es L´Ryeght!

La figura de pronto trastoca su rostro apacible en una mueca grotesca ,,,

\- Tu miserable mago ... descendiente de aquella escoria que me enfrentó ... crees acaso que ahora será diferente? mueran!

\- Muro del Silencio!

La enorme energía que libera arrasa con todo a su alrededor ... la barrera creada por Hotaru resiste y todos se salvan ... en ese momento Trunks se transforma en SSJ2

\- Jaja! - rie aquella criatura que nuevamente se había transformado en Gillveig - miserable saiyajin ... crees acaso que puedes hacerme algo? ... por favor Trunks ... respeta a tu madre

La figura de Bulma se aparece ante el con un gesto adusto y Trunks se desconcierta

\- Eso es Trunks - le dice la forma de Bulma - honra a tu padre ... el estaría orgulloso se ti si te viera

\- No la escuches! - le dice Merlín - no bajes la guardia!

\- Si no bajes la guardia Trunks ... no fue eso lo que te enseñé? - Trunks no puede dar crédito a sus ojos ... frente a el estaba su padre ... Vegeta

\- No ... nooo! tu no eres mi padre!

Mientras esto sucedía, Shinji corre, llevándose a Hikari y Touji ... Hotaru comienza a generar su poder máximo ... pero al dirigir su vista ... en lugar de Vegeta, ella ve al doctor Tomoe ... su padre

\- Hotaru ... perdóname ... yo quería salvarte ... por eso me uní a este demonio ...

\- Papa ... no digas eso ...

\- Tu dime que debo hacer para que me perdones ... estoy sufriendo mucho

\- Papa ...

En eso Shinji que había hecho huir a Touji y a Hikari, se acerca a Hotaru y la sacude

\- Hotaru? ... no dejes que te manipule!

\- Shinji ... tu eres mi único hijo y mi mayor decepción

Cuando Shinji levanta la vista contempla horrorizado a su padre Gendou Ikari frente a el ..

En el Planeta Supremo ... todos estaban al pendiente del Supremo Kaiosama quien trataba de comunicarse con Mana

\- "Mana?"

\- "Supremo Kaiosama ... lo siento ... llegamos tarde ... Gillveig ha huido ... estoy segura que ha huido a mi mundo y ha sellado la entrada ... no podemos alcanzarlos desde aqui"

\- "Desde aqui es mas difícil ... pero no imposible ... requiero una persona para sincronizarme con ella ... la única persona con quien podría hacerlo es Lisandro ... Trunks y Hotaru no tienen esa preparación ... tratare de alcanzarlo"

\- "tal vez podamos ayudar ... cree que podamos llegar hacia ustedes"

\- "Eso es lo mas sencillo ... pero primero debo tratar de llegar a tu mundo ... se quien pude ayudarme"

En eso Kiwishin se voltea hacia Ayanami

\- Rei ... necesito tu ayuda ... recuerdas lo que me dijistes la última vez que estuvimos en el mundo de Pan? ... dijistes que podías saber lo que sucedía en tu planeta de origen ... tienes que hacerlo ahora

\- Pero ... aquellas veces eran involuntarias ... jamás lo he intentado, por lo general ocurría en momentos como si durmiera despierta

\- No te preocupes ... el don esta en ti ... yo te ayudaré ... necesitamos sincronizarnos con Lisandro ...

En la Tierra ...

Hotaru, Trunks y Shinji estaban atrapados en un mundo de recuerdos ingratos lo que les había quitado la facultad de reaccionar ante el ataque de L´Ryeght ... solo Lisandro, gracias ha que se mantenía en el séptimo sentido y no veía bien podía hacerle frente

\- Merlín! - le grita Lisandro - haga algo! trate de que los muchachos reaccionen

\- Lo haré - le contesta - pero los mil quinientos años que he estado encerrado ya me estan haciendo efecto ... mis poderes estan disminuyendo ... pero hare lo posible ... trata de detener a L´Ryeght! su objetivo es esa chica!

Lisandro nuevamente eleva su cosmo ... las imagenes se le estaban haciendo mas claras ... "debe ser el séptimo sentido" encara a L´Ryeght

\- No te acercarás a Asuka! - le dice - porque estas tras ella?

\- Crees acaso que estas a mi nivel para interrogarme? tu ... escoria del santuario! muere!

El ataque es devastador pero Lisandro usa la Excalibur para contenerla ... luego ataque a L´Ryeght pero era imposible acertarle ... sencillamente sus ataques la traspasaban como si golpeara aire "que demonios esta pasando? ... siento su presencia pero es como si no estuviera aqui"

\- Tu no me detendrás! ... no eres nada para mi! - el nuevo ataque golpea a Lisandro ... de pronto una oleada de angustia lo invade ... en su mente comienzan a desfilar imágenes de destrucción y entre ellos estaban Asuka con un niño en brazos ... "no ... esta tratando de hundirme en la desesperación ... yo debo ..."

En el Planeta Supremo ... Rei Ayanami se concentraba con la ayuda de Kiwishin

\- Solo concentrate Rei ... yo guiare tu pensamiento ... trata de pensar en todo aquello que te hes querido y que dejaste atras en tu mundo ...

Rei se vio en medio de la nada ... solo podía ver adelante pero sabía que Kiwishin estaba a su costado ... trataba de alcanzar a su mundo pero sentía que no encontraba el rumbo ... "piensa Rei ... piensa en lo que te hes querido ... tal como lo hiciste durante el Tercer Impacto" ... Rei trata de llegar "Ikari - kun?"

En la Tierra ... Shinji estaba arrodillado con los ojos cerrados ... no quería abrir los ojos porque no quería ver a su padre y sus ojos acusadores ... de pronto siente una oleada de ternura sobre el .. la misma sensación que tuvo durante la complementación ... "Ayanami?" "Ikari - kun ... yo ... siento tu miedo ... tus temores debes de vencerlos ... tu padre quedo atrás ... no debes temer a una sombra del pasado" ... Shinji poco a poco se va librando de la presión de L´Ryeght, distraida en tratar de dominar la mente de Lisandro "Shinji ... soy el Supremo kaiosama ... ahora lo se ... debes tener fe ... busca a Asuka ... debes decirle lo que te voy a decir .."

En el Planeta Supremo ... Kiwishin sale del trance pero Rei no ...

\- Se lo que esta pasando! L´Ryeght ha tomado posesión de Gillveig enteramente ... Lisandro de sagitario esta luchando contra ella ... Trunks y Hotaru han sido derrotados por el poder de L´Ryeght ...

\- Trunks? - exclaman las sailor, especialmente Lita - Trunks esta con Hotaru?

\- Ya les dije que ese no es el Trunks que conocieron ... el otro pertenece a otra línea temporal

\- Ay! pero no importa! - exclama Mina - sera un encanto volver a ver a Trunks - en eso repara en la mirada de Lita - especialmente para Lita ... claro ..

\- Yo que ustedes no me haría tantas ideas - dice Goten - Trunks parecía muy impresionado de Hotaru

\- Que? - exclama Serena - pero si Hotaru era una niñita! que clase de pervertido es su Trunks?

\- No es ningún pervertido! - les dice Pan - Hotaru debe tener la misma edad de ustedes!

\- Eso no es cierto! - dice Lita - Hotaru debía tener 8 años!

\- Me gusta verme joven pero no tanto - dice Serena

\- No discutan - interrumpe Kiwishin - al incrementarle sus poderes, hice que aumentara su edad ... creo que es una facultad de ella

\- Como la señorita Hinako ... - dice Akane

\- El caso es que debemos de entrar a ese mundo ... lamentablemente con Lisandro combatiendo no podemos usarlo a el ... solo queda Asuka ..

\- Asuka? - exclama Pan sorprendida - pero ella ...

\- Ella puede Pan - le contesta Kiwishin - en este momento Rei esta tratando de sincronizarse con ella ... el caso es que no se puede abrir un gran portal por el momento entrarán máximo dos personas ...

\- Ire yo! - exclama Pan

\- Lo siento Pan - le dice Kiwishin - si bien ahora eres mas poderosa ... no se si podrás enfrentar al poder de L´Ryeght combinada con la magia de Gillveig ... ira Rei Ayanami ... y Sailor Mars

\- Que? - exclama Luna - Supremo Kaiosama ... no puede arriesgar a Mars de esa manera!

\- No hay opción ... L´Ryeght es un demonio del mal y se que los poderes de Mars son efectivos contra esas criaturas ,,, necesitamos un refuerzo para lograr que Lisandro pueda enfrentarla y librar de su influencia a Trunks y Hotaru ... Rei las protegerá ... recuerden que ella es el clon de un angel ...

En la Tierra ... Asuka contemplaba asustada a Shinji, por lo que le estaba diciendo

\- Estas tratando de decirme que debo comunicarme con Rei Ayanami que esta en otra dimensión?

\- Asi es!

\- Estas loco!

\- Por favor ... es la única esperanza ... Lisandro no resistirá mucho tiempo!

\- No se como debo hacer eso! acaso uso un teléfono o algo así?

\- No! ... que hiciste para ayudar a Lisandro?

\- No lo se ... las cosas se dieron solas ...

\- Pues trata ahora ... trata de llegar a Rei!

\- Lo intentaré ... pero la niña modelo nunca fue santa de mi devoción ...

Asuka se concentra sosteniendo la gema ... esta de pronto comienza a brillar ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... Rei se concentraba ... nuevamente el Supremo Kaiosama la ayuda "Asuka?" "que? ... resultó? Ayanami?" "no ... soy el Supremo Kaiosama" "usted? ... que bueno! deseo decirle un par de cosas ... no sabe el lío en el que estamos metidos por su culpa!" "sera después Asuka ... debemos tratar de llegar hacia ustedes ... solo concentrate ... yo te guiaré ... debemos sincronizarnos para abrir el portal" "y como hago eso?" "yo te ayudaré ..."

Mientras tanto Lisandro se enfrascaba en una lucha mental ... las imagenes de asuka y su hijo pasando miles de penurias, fueron reemplazadas por otras donde ahora estaban incluidos sus seres queridos ... la fuerza de L´Ryeght era muy grande y el trataba de no caer ... de no dejarse atrapar ... mantenía el séptimo sentido pero se sentía desfallecer "no puedo dejarme dominar ... no debo caer en la desesperación" ... en eso siente una enorme fuerza que lo empuja y lo castiga

\- Es inútil caballero dorado ... es imposible que me resistas mas tiempo! ... tus poderes son inútiles conmigo!

\- No ... creas que ... eso te basta ... para vencerme! Dragón Naciente!

El ataque pasa a través de Gillveig ... mientras Merlín trataba de recuperar a los caidos Trunks y Hotaru ... en eso una luz se hace presente sorprendiendo a Merlín ... de ella emergen dos figuras ... eran Rei Ayanami y Rei Hino ...

\- Estamos batiendo el record de viajes - le dice Mars a Ayanami - creo que no necesitamos explicaciones para saber lo que esta pasando ..

\- Rápido! yo debo tratar de encontrar a Asuka ... tienes que luchar contra ... ella! - dice Ayanami señalando a Gillveig ... esta reacciona y se ve sorprendida al ver a las dos chiquillas que aparecieron de repente ...

\- ustedes! tu! - dice mirando a Ayanami - tu eres el engendro artificial! no lograrás nada!

Una descarga se abate sobre ellas pero Rei coloca su AT y bloquea el ataque

\- Rápido! haz lo que sabes hacer! debes neutralizar la magia de Gillveig!

\- Es fácil decirlo ... nunca había experimentado una magia tan poderosa ... pues bien ... ahi va! - Mars se concentra y asume una posición de rezo sacando un pergamino ... una poderosa fuerza parece emerger de Rei y a través del pergamino se abate contra L´Ryeght ... Ayanami aprovecha el momento para elevarse e ir en busca de Asuka

\- Idiota! crees acaso que eso significa algo para mi? prueba esto!

Una enorme fuerza repele la magia de Rei Hino ... una extraña fuerza se abate sobre ella ... murmullos de todo tipo siente en su cabeza ... murmullos que le hablaban de muchas cosas y ella trata de contrarrestar formando un hechizo mas poderoso ... pero la fuerza se hace cada vez mas grande ... en eso siente una fuerza mágica que la sostiene "quien es?" "tranquila niña ... mi nombre es Merlín ... confia en mi ... juntos podremos contrarrestar el poder de L´Ryeght" ... el poder de merlín la ayuda y consigue mantener a raya el dominio que quería ejercer sobre ella

\- Jaja! - rie aquella cosa - crees acaso que el poder de ese mago caduco te salvara de mi? ni siquiera estoy usando una pequeña parte de mi poder!

En otro lugar ... Asuka y Shinji levantan su vista al cielo y se les salen los ojos al ver a su antigua conocida Rei Ayanami aparecer volando para aterrizar cerca a ellos

\- REI! - grita Shinji - no puedo creerlo! eres tu!

\- A estas alturas no se sabe quien es realmente - dice Asuka

Rei se acerca presurosa a ellos ... ambos notan lo cambiada que esta ... no solo tenía una mirada mas humana, sino que denotaba un poder que no habían visto antes

\- Me alegro realmente de verlos chicos! ... pero no hay tiempo de ser efusivos ... la situación es delicada ... Asuka ... te necesitamos ... el Supremo Kaiosama me explicó lo que teníamos que hacer ... es preciso usar tus habilidades para poder sincronizarte con el nuevamente para abrir un nuevo portal

\- No entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir? ... yo ...

\- Asuka ... Lisandro y los demás no podrán detener a L´Ryeght por mucho tiempo! su poder es enorme!

\- L´Ryeght? ... pero ella ...

\- Asuka escucha! - le dice Rei sosteniéndola de los hombros - el cuerpo que viste es el de tu hermana en otra vida! tu antes fuiste Freya! la diosa del Valhalla cuya esencia fue enviada aqui para preservarla! Gillveig era tu hermana gemela pero ella era malvada! pero el mayor peligro lo representan los primordiales que la controlan! ellos son los seres del caos primigenio que quieren recuperar este plano de existencia ... por eso Adan estaba aqui ... aqui estaba el sello del Ultimo Portal ... el sello que encerraba a L´Ryeght ... una de las Madres Terribles ... una de las primordiales mas poderosas y con la capacidad de romper el Ultimo Sello ... debemos tratar de que hacer llegar a los demás guerreros que aguardan!

Asuka se queda en silencio ... de pronto desde algún recóndito rincón de su cerebro se da cuenta de la situación y que ahora todo dependía de ella

\- Dime que hacer ...

\- Solo concentrate ... trataré de unir mis pensamientos a los tuyos ... debemos alcanzar nuevamente al Supremo Kaiosama

Cerca de allí ... el poder de Mars y Merlín juntos no bastaba para detener a L´Ryeght y sentían desfallecer "debes resistir lo mas que puedas" "no puedo anciano ... su poder es bastante grande ... mis fuerzas me abandonan" ... en eso sienten un enorme poder crecer repentinamente ...

\- Flecha de la Justicia!

La Flecha va dirigida a Gillveig quien la detiene pero contiene su ataque contra Rei Hino y Merlín

\- Caballero dorado ... aun sigues siendo poca cosa

\- Eso piensas? ... Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán!

El ataque obliga a L´Ryeght a distraerse para evitarl, lo que suelta su dominio sobre Trunks y Hotaru, pero ellos siguen inmóviles ... Lisandro también estaba agotado y contempla a Mars

\- Me imagino que eres amiga de Hotaru ... escucha ... trata de preparar un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda atacarla mientras este distraida!

\- Lisandro - le dice Merlín - usa a Excalibur ... solo ella podrá destruirla

\- Lo haré!

Mars contempla al caballero dorado "creo que sabe lo que hace ... debo de hacerle caso ... Uhmmm ... es bastante apuesto ... tal vez despues de esto ... mejor me concentro en lo mas importante por el momento"

 **Fin del Capítulo 37**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

 **El Octavo Sentido**

En el Planeta Supremo ... Kiwishin trataba de contactarse con Asuka "de prisa Rei ... orientala tal como te enseñé ... ahora se que ella es Freya ... tiene el poder de hacerlo"

En la Tierra ...

Lisandro había empezado a elevar su cosmo con el fin de contener el ataque de L´Ryeght ... rapidamente supera el séptimo sentido y usa el enorme cosmo generado confrontándolo al poder de su adversario. Rei Hino observaba asombrada "es increible ... su poder espiritual es el mas grande que haya visto ... es totalmente diferente al de los saiyajin pero igual de poderoso" ... la enorme energía desplegada por ambos contrincantes, se contienen ... Mars saca su ofuda y comienza a usarlo contra L´Ryeght quien siente el efecto del ataque de Rei y comienza a proyectar su ataque contra ella, pero le da la oportunidad a Lisandro de concentrar su ataque ... L´Ryeght comienza a atacar nuevamente a Lisandro quien siente debilitarse ...

El efecto del poder de Mars comienza a sentirse en Hotaru y Trunks quienes poco a poco comienzan a reanimarse ... el primero en despertar es Trunks

\- Que sucedió? - se pregunta - Hotaru? Hotaru! estas bien?

\- Yo ... creo que si ... tuve una horrible pesadilla

\- No creo que haya sido una pesadilla ... maldición ... esa criatura ha estado jugando con nuestras mentes!

\- Pero ... es Rei! Sailor Mars! - exclama Hotaru - como llegó aqui?

\- Como sea que llegó ... necesita que la ayudemos!

Ambos comienzan a elevar su poder

En el Planeta Supremo ... Kiwishin trataba de sincronizarse con Asuka que era ayudada por Rei Ayanami "ya lo estamos logrando" ... en eso Pan se acerca a el

\- Supremo Kaiosama? - le pregunta - quien entrará primero?

\- Lo harán todos los que puedan ... ahora no me interrumpas ...

\- Lo siento ...

Pan se acerca a Ukyo, Shampoo y Mousse ... Akane a lo lejos observaba

\- Muchachos ... quería pedirles algo - les dice

\- Que desea la nueva chica violenta? - le contesta hostilmente Shampoo

\- Shampoo! - le llama la atención Ukyo - que deseas Pan?

\- Quería ... pedirles que se queden aqui cuando se abra el portal ... aqui es seguro y ... podrán cuidar de Ranma

\- Acaso no deseas que vayamos?

\- Es muy peligroso ... además, no sabemos lo que pasará ... alguien debe intentar devolverle la vida a Ranma y a Sailor Uranus ... en caso de que algo pase

Es en eso que un portal mayor se abre ...

\- Rápido entren! - grita Kiwishin - no podré mantenerlo abierto por mucho tiempo!

Goten, seguido por Serena, Ami y Mina consiguen pasar ... antes de que Lita, Pan y Akane lo intenten, el portal se cierra

\- Oh no! - exclama Pan - el portal!

\- Pero que fue lo que pasó? - pregunta Akane

\- Asuka ... no esta preparada para hacer ... estas cosas ... no pudo mantenerse en sincronía por mucho tiempo

\- Vuelva a intentarlo!

\- No puedo ... tanto ella como yo ... debemos de estar agotados ... debe pasar algún tiempo

\- Tiempo? - exclama Akane - eso es lo que no tenemos! como Isis ... se quien es L´Ryeght ... ellos no podrán contra ella!

En la Tierra ... el portal se abre cerca de Shinji, Asuka y Rei ... de ella emergen los que pudieron pasar

\- Que? - exclama Asuka, postrada en el suelo - mas chicas ... en minifalda? ese es el gran refuerzo?

\- Goten! - exclama Rei - y ... Pan y los demas?

\- No pudieron pasar - le contesta - el portal no se mantuvo abierto por mucho tiempo ... que sucede?

\- Apresurate! Lisandro y Mars estan peleando contra L´Ryeght! es muy poderosa! pero creo que Trunks y Hotaru ya se han unido a la pelea

\- Trunks? excelente! vamos para allá!

Goten se eleva mientras las sailor reclamaban ... especialmente Serena y Mina que daba brincos

\- Goten! - le grita Mina - no me dejes! nosotras no sabemos volar!

\- Que egoista! - dice Serena - y yo no quería caminar!

\- Creo que no queda mas remedio - dice Ami seriamente avergonzada por la forma como las miraban Shinji y Asuka

las sailor corren siguiendo a Ami, mientras Asuka y Shinji se quedaban mirándolas

\- Ellas son las amigas de Hotaru? - dice Asuka - hay un antigua refran que dice "mas vale solo que ...

\- No lo digas - dice Rei - ellas son buenas guerreras ... lo mas importante ahora es que te recuperes ... necesitamos traer a Pan!

\- Pan? - dice Asuka - si Lisandro no puede con esa cosa ... no creo que ella ...

\- Pan se ha hecho mas poderosa ... en ella esta el espíritu de su abuelo ... asi como pudo contra Broly estoy segura que podrá contra L´Ryeght

\- Estoy cansada ... me siento mal ... tengo miedo por el bebe ...

\- Yo ... lo intentaré entonces ... trata de recuperarte ... algo me dice que te necesitaremos ...

Lejos de allí ... Lisandro se sentía agotado frente al enorme poder de L´Ryeght "no puedo mas ... su poder es algo totalmente diferente a lo que me he enfrentado antes ... puede tolerar ataques desde todos los lados y responderlos!" ... era cierto ... la magia de Mars y Merlín se estaba también agotando ... Trunks y Hotaru atacaban con sus respectivas técnicas pero una fuerza poderosa las detenía sin que pudieran tocarla

\- Se han dado cuenta que su poder no significa nada para mi? - exclama la figura de Gillveig - es hora de que mueran!

Un enorme poder se abate sobre ellos, obligándolos a replegarse ... el enorme poder continuó expandiéndose golpeando a todos ... Lisandro siente perder su cosmo y sale del séptimo sentido ... L´Ryeght aprovecha el momento pero ...

\- Kame Hame Ha! - el repentino ataque de Goten distrae a L´Ryeght

\- Que? - exclama Trunks - Goten?

Goten ataca a L´Ryeght pero aun asi sus poderes chocan contra la barrera mágica y le es devuelta lo que obliga a Goten a esquivarlo ... una oleada de poder cae sobre el derribándolo

\- Sublime Meditación Lunar!

El ataque da de lleno en L´Ryeght que aunque no tiene efecto alguno la hace retroceder

\- Vieron eso? - exclama Serena - no le hice nada ...

\- La princesa! -exclama Hotaru

\- Cual princesa? - dice Trunks

\- Ya era hora de que llegaran ... - dice Rei Hino

\- Miren allí esta Trunks! - grita Mina emocionada - pero se ve mayor ...

\- Ya te dijeron que el no es el Trunks que conocimos ... el ni siquiera nos conoce ...

\- Bueno ... eso no es tan malo para mi ...

\- Creo que pensaremos en eso después - dice Serena sorprendiendo a las sailor - a pelear!

Serena comienza a ejecutar su técnica pero Gillveig usa su poder neutralizándola y sometiéndola ... Serena cae y trata de reincorporarse ... Trunks de un rápido movimiento la saca de la línea de fuego ...

\- Oh ... gracias ... Trunks - le dice Serena

\- Me conoces?

\- Es cierto ... tu no nos conoces ...

Ami y Mina lanzan sus respectivos ataques usando el máximo de su poder pero no hace efecto en Gillveig quien los rechaza ... en eso Hotaru ataca con su Silence Glaive pero tampoco logra nada ... siendo atacada ferozmente ... el impacto es terrible que destruye el Muro del Silencio y Hotaru es lanzada lejos ...

\- Hotaru! - exclama Trunks y vuela hacia ella ... Goten interviene antes de que L´Ryeght la remate pero también es rechazado

\- Hotaru ... respóndeme ... - dice Trunks

Saturn lentamente abre los ojos ...

\- Trunks ... yo ... no te ayude mucho

\- No digas eso ... yo no dejare que nada te pase ...

Mina y Ami que habían corrido hacia ellos se quedan mirando la escena ...

\- Creo que Goten dijo la verdad - dice Mina - es obvio que he perdido mi suerte ...

\- Deja de pensar en eso! - le reprocha Ami - Hotaru esta herida!

\- Creo que esta muy mal ...

Trunks se incorpora y mira a las sailor ...

\- Se que ustedes son sus amigas ... cuidenla ...

Mientras Serena intentaba atacar a L´Ryeght ... nuevamente el ofuda de Rei contiene su poder permitiéndole a Sailor Moon acertarle, pero solo logra retrasar la reacción del primordial ... en eso Trunks se acerca a Goten quien le lanzaba fireball a L´Ryeght

\- Goten ... solo nos queda una cosa por hacer ...

\- Estas seguro? ... hace tiempo que no lo practicamos!

\- Lo haremos y ya! ... preparate!

\- De acuerdo ...

Ambos bajan y comienzan a caminar de puntillas el uno contra el otro ...

\- Que estan haciendo?! - exclama Mina - eso se ve mas ridículo que las presentaciones de Serena!

\- ya te escuché! -le dice Sailor Moon

\- FUUUUSIOOONNN!

Ambos juntan sus dedos e inmediatamente los cuerpos de Goten y Trunks se fusionan en uno solo ... despues de mucho tiempo vuelven a formar a Gotenks ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... todos esperaban la recuperación de Kiwishin ... Pan estaba impaciente pero no dejaba de mirar por momentos a Ranma ante la furia de Shampoo

\- Si esa chica violenta no deja de mirar a Airen voy a ... !

\- Calmate Shampoo! - le dice Mousse - practicamente se ha convertido en otra prometida mas ... pero creo que es la que mejor opción tiene

\- Mousse callarse! - le grita Shampoo - yo no volveré a perder a Ranma una vez que vuelva a la vida

\- Y el que vuelva a la vida tal parece que esta en manos de ella Shampoo - le dice Ukyo

\- Acaso no molestarte si algo pasó entre Ranma y esa chica?

\- Creo que lo que sea que paso ... fue porque Ranma lo quiso ... date cuenta Shampoo ... cuando salieron, Ranma estaba totalmente cambiado ... yo ... ya no quiero presionarlo mas ... lo que el decida lo aceptaré

\- No creen que estan contando a la gallina antes de ordeñar a la vaca? - interrumpe Akane - Ranma ahora ... esta muerto y lo mas importante es regresarlo a la vida!

\- Tu seguir siendo Akane o ya eres Isis? - le pregunta Shampoo

\- Yo ... soy Isis ... pero quiero volver a ser Akane! pero eso no es posible ... y es por eso que Ranma ya no ... ahora me doy cuenta que Akane Tendo fue una tonta ... tu sabes a lo que me refiero Ukyo ... tu lo sabes

\- Si ... lo se ...

\- El aceptar ser Isis ... lo hice para terminar con este caos ... quería tener la capacidad de acabar con mis rivales ... de poner a Ranma en vereda ... de que todo termine y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de Ranma ... nunca supe lo que ser Isis realmente significaba ... no volvere a presionar a Ranma ... el decidirá ... me entienden verdad?

\- Si - le dice Ukyo - te entiendo Akane ... bienvenida

Es en ese preciso momento en que Akane se da cuenta que por esa fracción de tiempo volvió a ser Akane Tendo ... o tal vez significaba que Akane había terminado de imponerse a Isis ...

Mientras tanto, Pan contemplaba a las chicas alrededor de Ranma ... Lita Kino mostraba signos de impaciencia "las chicas estan peleando sin mi ... debo llegar a donde estan ellas" ... Kiwishin quien poco a poco se restablecía en eos siente una voz "Supremo Kaiosama?" "Kiki?" "tenemos que tratar de llegar a ustedes ... algo sucede con Mana" "algo como que?" "esta cambiando ... no puedo describirlo ... es algo que no puede mirarse" "eso quiere decir que Mana ..." "Supremo Kaiosama ... usted lo sabía? sabe quien es Mana?" "ahora lo se ... tienes razón ... el Palacio del Tiempo no podrá resistir a Mana ... pero si el Planeta Supremo ... solo las deidades y los celestiales pueden habitarlo" "que nos queda por hacer?" "hay una forma ... pero es arriesgada ... quiero que me escuches con atención ..."

Kiwishin luego se acerca a Pan y llama su atención ...

\- Pan ... quiero que me escuches ... voy a hacer un último esfuerzo para situar este lugar en el plano astral del Palacio del Tiempo ... quiero que hagas estallar tu ki y lo proyectes a donde te diga

\- Pero ...

\- Escucha Pan ... cuando Goten y Trunks enfrentaron a Maijin Buu en la habitación del Tiempo, Pikoro destruyó la puerta para que Maijin Buu no pudiera escapar ... pero el si se escapo usando su gigantesco ki para abrir un portal a tu mundo ... quiero que tu hagas lo mismo ... para ello debes elevar tu poder al que usaste contra Wotan ...

En la Tierra ... todos observaban muy sorprendidos la aparición de Gotenks ...

\- O estoy loca o Goten y Trunks se unieron en un solo ser? - dice Mina

\- Creo que todos estamos locos porque eso fue lo que ocurrió - dice Ami

En eso Gotenks encara a L´Ryeght y comienza a elevar su poder, en un estallido de ki que retumba la tierra. alcanza el nivel de Supersaiyajin 3 ...

\- No ... no puedo creerlo! - exclama Rei Hino - que clase de transformación es esa?! su nivel es tan alto como el de ese tal Wotan!

Lisandro quien se venía recuperando tammbién contempla sorprendido "asi que esa es la transformación del SSJ3 ... la recuerdo ... es el nivel con el que Goku luchó contra Ares ... pero ... sera suficiente?"

Gotenks ataca a L´Ryeght pero sus ataques chocan contra la barrera creada por la entidad ... tras una rápida sucesión de ataques, Gotenks trata de atravesarla con su poder, pero igual es rechazado ... Gotenks vuelve a incrementar su ki y ataca pero sus golpes no logran atravesar la barrera, pero era evidente que L´Ryeght se estaba esforzando en contenerlos, distrayendo su atención de los demas, lo que es aprovechado por las sailor para atacar con todo su poder ... pero aun asi no logran quebrar la barrera ... Gotenks de improviso se detiene y se lleva las manos a la cabeza ...

\- Oh no! ... ellos ... digo el ... no tiene defensa contra el ataque mental de L´Ryeght! debemos ayudarlo a que lo suelte!

Casi no tiene tiempo de actuar ... Gotenks comienza a incrementar su ki en un intento de librarse del poder de L´Ryeght ... el estallido provocado apenas les permite protegerse a las sailor y a Lisandro quien usa su poder junto con la piedra lunar ... al disiparse el efecto, Gillveig estaba ilesa pero Gotenks estaba de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza ... "maldita sea" piensa Lisandro quien apenas podía visualizar lo que pasó "ni el poder del SSJ3 es suficiente ... solo me queda una alternativa mas ..."

En el Palacio del Tiempo ... Mana estaba de rodillas ... concentrada ... como si quisiera detener aquella metamorfosis que parecía brotar de ella ...

\- No entiendo que le esta pasando - dice Ikki

\- Lo que sea ... no debe suceder aqui - dice Setsuna

\- caballeros - les dice Kiki - acabo de hablar con el Supremo Kaiosama ... el me ha dado instrucciones ... tenemos que juntar nuestro cosmo y tratar de proyectarlo a un punto que permita quebrar la barrera que nos separa de el ...

\- Pero para ello tendría que ser un estallido enorme de cosmo - dice Aioros

\- La única forma es usando lo que los doce caballeros dorados usaron frente al Muro de los Lamentos en el Hades

\- Te refieres a La Gran Explosión? - dice Aioros - pero eso significará nuestro fin ... nuestros cuerpos no soportarían semejante estallido ...

\- No si un saiyajin nos ayuda - dice Kiki

\- Un saiyajin? - pregunta Ikki - a quien te refieres?

\- A Pan ... la nieta de Goku

\- Esta en el Planeta Supremo?

\- Si ... y tal parece que ahora es mas poderosa ... podemos lograr una reacción de ambos lados ... no moriremos, pero quedaremos muy agotados ... para ello tambien necesitamos la ayuda de Setsuna para que pueda focalizar el poder del cosmo ...

\- Cuenten conmigo ...

Los tres caballeros alcanzan el séptimo sentido simultaneamente ... lentamente comienzan a elevar los brazos y ha generar un potente cosmo que se iba concentrando ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... Kiwishin le da las últimas instrucciones a Pan

\- Yo guiaré tu ki Pan ... solo debes dejarte guiar por mi ... estas lista?

\- Eso creo ...

\- Transformate!

Pan comienza a elevar su ki gradualmente, generando u temblor de tierra ... los demás espectaban entre sorprendidos y asustados por el creciente poder de Pan ... es en eso que en un estallido de ki, Pan alcanza su máximo nivel ... su pelo crece y se vuelve dorado, lo mismo que su cuerpo

\- Que ... que es eso?! - exclama Mousse

\- Es el máximo poder de Pan - dice Akane - fue con ese nivel con el que lucho contra Wotan

\- Y asi quieres desafiarla Shampoo? - le dice Ukyo

Pan comienza a proyectar su ki, mientras Kiwishin trataba de lograr comunicación con Setsuna "estan listos Setsuna?" "a la cuenta de tres ... uno, dos ... tres!"

\- Ahora caballeros! - grita Setsuna mientras usa su poder para dirigir el estallido del cosmo ... Pan proyectaba su ki a la dirección que el Supremo Kaiosama le indica ... la energía se concentra y es cuando una enorme luz se forma ... de en medio de ella emergen Setsuna, ayudando a Ikki, Kiki y Aioros, apoyándose entre todos para avanzar ...

\- El señor Ikki? - exclama Pan quien tambien estaba agotada

\- Pan? - dice a duras penas Ikki - eres ... tu?

\- Setsuna? - exclama Lita - que bien! estas viva! pero ...

Todos se callan .. cuando la luz se disipa, pueden ver a otra figura de pie ... su armadura turquesa resplandecia ahora mas ...

\- Mana? ... eres tu? - alcanza a decir Pan

\- Pan ... Supremo Kaiosama ... que me esta pasando?

Kiwishin se aproxima a ella y la sostiene de los hombros

\- Mana ... ahora estas despertando a tu verdadera esencia ... ahora se lo que quería decir mi ancestro cuando me contó sobre ti ... de como debía buscarte y lo que debía hacer para encontrarte ... todo lo que ha sucedido tiene un sentido ... tu no estabas preparada para el Segundo Impacto ni para la Complementación ... porque tu ... tu eres la complementación final ... tu eres la regeneración y la vida ... tu llevas la semilla de la vida en ti ... ahora estas en el Planeta Supremo ... unete a el y siente tu esencia ... deja que este planeta te cuente quien eres realmente

Mana cierra los ojos y de pronto su cuerpo vuelve a iluminarse ... Kiwishin voltea hacia Setsuna

\- Rápido Setsuna ... debes tratar de contactarte con Asuka y con Rei Ayanami ... la batalla en ese mundo aun no concluye

Mientras Setsuna se concentra, los caballeros se sientan en el suelo con evidentes signos de agotamiento ... Pan se acerca a ellos, mientras los demas contemplaban a los recien llegados

\- Señor Ikki ... es un gusto volverlo a ver

\- Para mi tambien Pan ... veo que ahora eres mas poderosa ... tienes un nivel tanto o mas alto que el de tu abuelo cuando lo conocí

\- No aspiro a tanto - dice Pan mientras volvía a la normalidad - pero es bueno que me lo diga ... pero ... alguien se acerca!

Era cierto ... a lo lejos una figura se acercaba volando ... era Wotan

En la tierra ... Gotenks era lentamente neutralizado por el poder de L´Ryeght quien lo envolvía lentamente en una trampa mental ... Gotenks se veía invadido por imagenes donde se sentía igual de impotente cuando fue absorbido por Maijin Buu ... las sailor alistan su poder

\- Tenemos que ayudarlo! - exclama Rei Hino - ataquen otra vez! yo trataré de relajar el poder sobre el!

Mars vuelve a sacar su ofuda y comienza a recitar pero esta vez el ataque de L´Ryeght neutraliza su magia y la hace trastabillar ... Serena vuelve a lanzarle su ataque pero no obtiene mejor resultado que los anteriores

\- Es imposible! nuestros ataques no sirve de nada! - exclama Mina - Cadena Multiple de Venus!

El ataque choca contra L´Ryeght sin causarle ningún daño ... la figura de Gillveig sonrie ...

\- No perderé el tiempo con ustedes! quiero a Freya! ... ustedes preparense para el inicio del fin!

Un enorme poder se abate sobre ellas ... Gotenks hace un intento de reaccionar pero no puede ... es en eso que de pronto siente que alguien le esta haciendo resistencia ... es Lisandro de Sagitario que nuevamente había elevado su cosmo conteniéndola ...

En el Planeta Supremo ... todos se ponen en guardia ante la llegada del gigante ... Pan es la primera en encararlo

\- Wotan! - le dice - que estas haciendo aqui?

\- Creí que lo había vencido! - exclama Akane - eso quiere decir que esto no termina!

Wotan lentamente se acerca al grupo al aterrizar

\- No temas pequeña saiya - le dice Wotan - no he venido como enemigo ... mas bien como un amigo

\- Que dices?

\- Escucha ... he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y el haberme perdonado ... tu abuelo no se equivocó ... aunque aun no creo del todo en una nueva vida que sea como la tuya ... ya estoy en deuda contigo ... voy a ayudarte

\- Pero ...

\- Escucha ... se a lo que te vas a enfrentar ... los primordiales son poderosos ... mucho mas que nosotros ... pero en ti esta el arma que los puede vencer ...

Kiwishin decide no perder mas el tiempo y trata de comunicarse con Asuka

En la Tierra ... Asuka siente la voz del Supremo Kaiosama "Asuka?" "otra vez usted? ... lo que nos mandó no es de mucha ayuda!" "escucha debemos intentarlo nuevamente ... con la ayuda de Rei" "esta bien .. pero recuerde que usted y yo tenemos una conversación particular"

\- Rei ... debemos intentarlo una vez mas ... estas lista?

\- Si ... usa la gema ahora ...

\- pero ... un momento ... algo pasa ... Lisandro!

\- Apresurate Asuka!

Asuka se queda un momento en suspenso ... siente la elevación del cosmo de Lisandro ... un soplo clarividente llega a su mente "no Lisandro ... no lo hagas!"

Lejos de allí ... Lisandro contenía nuevamente el poder de L´Ryeght pero parecía que estaba en un nivel de meditación mas alto ... las sailor lentamente se recuperan, lo mismo que Gotenks

\- pero ... quien es el? - exclama Mina

\- Quien quiera que sea ... tiene un poder bastante grande - dice Serena

Rei por su parte se queda en silencio "jamás había visto un nivel tan alto ... pero tal parece que va en aumento"

Lisandro estaba pasando por distintos estadíos ... solo una barrera mas lo separa ... el poder de L´Ryeght trata de dominarlo pero esta vez el poder de Lisandro se mantiene firme ... las sailor vuelven a atacar lo que distrae a L´Ryeght ... Lisandro vuelve a tratar de superar lo sentido ... "Lisandro ... recuerda que es el máximo nivel ... debes alcanzar la pureza del pensamiento único para superar el séptimo sentido final ... vas a llegar nuevamente a ver la luz ... pero para ello debes superar todo egoismo, toda vanidad, toda ambición ... eso es lo que te elevará por encima de aquellos llamados dioses que alcanzaron ese nivel para sus propios intereses" "maestro Shiru ... guiame" "bien ... como humano debes ahora elegir ... lo que debes sacrificar"

lejos de allí ... Asuka seguía paralizada "no ... no lo hagas Lisandro!"

\- Asuka! - le llama Rei - que sucede?! tenemos que abrir el portal!

\- Es Lisandro ... esta tratando de alcanzar el octavo sentido nuevamente! no debe hacerlo!

\- Asuka ... si queremos ayudarlo debemos de abrir el portal! concentrate junto conmigo y usa la gema ahora con todo su poder!

\- Si ...

Ambas nuevamente se concentran y la gema de la valkiria comienza a iluminarse

En el Planeta Supremo ... Kiwishin establecía contacto con Rei y Asuka

\- Setsuna! - le dice a Plut - es el momento ... preparate! debes de usar tu poder para romper la barrera!

Setsuna libera su poder para traspasar las dimensiones y consigue abrir el portal ...

\- Adelante! es el momento! - dice Kiwishin y atraviesa el portal - Kiki! quedate aquí ... necesitamos que lo puedas volver a abrir ... pero ... donde esta Mana?

Mana había desaparecido por completo ... "no ... que es lo que ha pasado!?"

\- No hay tiempo para buscarla - dice Setsuna - entremos! Lita ... ven conmigo!

Todos atraviesan el portal ... la última en entrar es Pan, seguida por Akane ... su última mirada es hacia el cuerpo de Ranma ...

En la Tierra ... el portal se abre y de ella emergen Kiwishin, Aioros, Ikki, Pan, Setsuna, Lita, Akane y ... Wotan ... Shinji se alegra de ver nuevamente a Pan "tiene razón ... la veo mas poderosa" en eso se asusta al ver al gigante tan parecido a Valstar

\- Es ... un gigante! - exclama Shinji

\- Calma Shinji - le dice Kiwishin - el no es un enemigo

\- Supremo Kaiosama! - saluda Rei Ayanami

\- Hola Shinji! - exclama Pan abrazando a Shinji aunque casi le rompe las costillas ... Asuka! ... Asuka? ... estas esperando?

\- No ... solo son gases ... tonta ...

\- No cambias eh? - le dice Pan aun sonriente - felicidades Shinji

\- Porque todos piensan que soy yo? - dice Shinji - el padre es Lisandro

\- Lisandro? pero como ...?

\- Quieres que te lo explique? - le dice molesta Asuka

Ikki contempla a Asuka "ella ... es la que lleva a mi nieto en su vientre" mientras Aioros también la mira "es muy bella ... compensa el caracter" ... en eso se percata ... siente el cosmo de Lisandro

\- Que esta sucediendo? - exclama - ese es Lisandro y esta ... !

\- Ha superado el séptimo sentido! - dice Ikki - y ha ido mucho mas allá! ... el ...

\- Esta tratando de alcanzar el octavo sentido! - dice Asuka - tienen que ayudarlo!

\- pero como? - dice Aioros - como es posible que ...

\- Lo que dijo Saori antes de irse - dice Kiwishin - en Lisandro se conjugan los tres poderes ... Pegaso y Sagitario fue por naturaleza ... pero Shiru le confirió el signo del Dragón ... el puede alcanzar el octavo sentido porque su herencia y facultades asi lo permiten

\- Debo ir a ayudarlo! - exclama Pan elevándose por los aires y partiendo en dirección hacia donde se combatía ...

\- Aioros - le dice Ikki - hagamos honor a los poderes de los caballeros dorados ... elevemos nuestro cosmo para guiar a Lisandro ... y preparémonos para afrontar las consecuencias ... alcanzar el octavo sentido conlleva a riesgos ... esperemos que Lisandro los supere ...

Kiwishin trata de apoyarlos pero en eso siente una voz "Supremo Kaiosama" "Que? ... Mana?"

Lejos de allí ... Lisandro había alcanzado una nueva etapa y L´Ryeght estaba tratando de neutralizarlo ... en eso el cosmo combinado de Ikki y Aioros lo fortalecen "padre? ... hermano? ... ustedes estan aqui? ... siento su fuerza junto conmigo ... yo debo ..." El cosmo de Lisandro se eleva aun mas ... Gillveig eleva también su poder

\- No ... no sucederá de nuevo! ...no me vencerán! - grita mientras eleva su poder ... las sailor vuelven a atacar pero L´Ryeght vuelve a neutralizarlas aunque ahora con mayor trabajo ... Gotenks se va recuperando lentamente en el preciso instante que llega Pan

\- Que? ... es Gotenks! - exclama Pan - y ... Lisandro!

En ese preciso instante, Lisandro comienza a levantar la Excalibur ... el siente que de pronto todo se oscurece y se ve frente a frente con Gillveig ... pero esta tiene un rostro normal, muy parecido al de Asuka

\- Me has alcanzado Sagitario ... acaba con mi sufrimiento ... dame la oportunidad antes de que L´Ryeght absorba mi esencia ... ayudame ...

La luz se abre paso ... Lisandro siente que puede elevarse aun mas ... en eso traspasa el umbral ... su cuerpo supera el tiempo y la materia ... fue cosa de un instante cuando nuevamente se ve frente a Gillveig pero visualiza también lo que esta dentro de ella ... esta trata de detenerlo pero su cosmo es mas poderoso y atraviesa las barreras colocadas para detenerlo ... la espada surca el aire y atraviesa el cuerpo de Gillveig ...

Todos los que observaban e incluso Pan, no se dieron cuenta del movimiento .. simplemente se dieron cuenta que Lisandro estaba del otro lado ... y el cuerpo de Gillveig comenzaba a caer ...

\- Lo logró! - exclama Ikki - Lisandro alcanzó el octavo sentido y venció a Gillveig!

Todos se alegraron, menos Asuka "Lisandro ... no debiste hacerlo"

Lisandro quien aun se encontraba conciente, comienza a caer lentamente, siendo sostenido por Pan quien rapidamente había acudido en su ayuda

\- Lisandro? - le dice - me recuerdas? soy Pan! ... venciste ... realmente tus poderes son increibles ...

\- Pan? ... tu ... también te has hecho muy ... poderosa ... puedo sentirlo - le contesta Lisandro

Los demás comienzan a acercarse a la pareja ... fue cuando de pronto Rei se detiene y hace un ademán impidiéndoles avanzar al resto

\- Que sucede Rei? - le pregunta Ami

\- Siento algo ... algo terrible ... algo terriblemente maligno ...

Fue cuando las sailor se percataron, segundos antes de que Pan y Lisandro se dieran cuenta ... algo estaba pasando con el cuerpo de Gillveig ...

 **Fin del capítulo 38**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: La siguiente actualización serán los capítulos 39 y 40...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	20. Capitulo 39 - Capitulo 40

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball** **(Akira Toriyama** **), Evangelion (Gainax), Saint Seiya (** **Masami Kuramada** **), Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi)** **y Ranma 1/2 (** **Rumiko Takahashi** **)**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia, cada una de estas historias le pertenecen a Eduardo Castro...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 39**

 **La Conjunción y la Vida**

Todos se habían quedado impávidos ante el repentino resurgir de una fuerza terrible ... era evidente que no era la entidad anterior pero si relacionado a ella

\- Que sucede? - exclama Ikki - pareciera que ...

\- Algo esta surgiendo ... algo que no esperabamos - dice Setsuna - debemos ir para allá!

\- Voy contigo! - dice Sailor Jupiter

\- Yo las llevaré! - les dice Wotan

Ambas se miran la una a la otra como dudando

\- No teman - les vuelve a decir Wotan - quiero realmente ayudar ... confien en mi

\- Haganle caso - dice Kiwishin - se requiere toda la ayuda que puedan ... los caballeros dorados aun no estan en condiciones de pelear

Con evidente temor ... ambas sailor aceptan que Wotan las lleve. El gigante se eleva con ambas sailor en brazos

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le pregunta Aioros - que esta pasando?

\- Lo que tenía que pasar ... Lisandro ha destruido la envoltura corporal de L´Ryeght ... ahora deberán enfrentarse a la forma inmaterial ... aquella forma cuya sola vista puede destruir a cualquier ser viviente ...

\- Debemos ir! - dice Ikki - no puedo dejar a mi hijo solo ... no después de que ha usado el octavo sentido de esa manera!

"su hijo?" piensa Asuka "el es mi sue .. digo el padre de Lisandro?"

\- Que podemos hacer? - dice Rei Ayanami

\- Rei - le contesta Kiwishin - vamos a hacer para lo que te he estado preparando ... debemos entrar en contacto con Mana ..

\- Mana? - dice Shinji - donde esta ella?!

\- Ella ... ya no es ella ... ella ahora es el todo ... esta en el Planeta Supremo ... porque ahora ella es el Planeta Supremo ...

Lejos de allí ... todos contemplaban lo que estaba sucediendo ... ante sus ojos, el cuerpo de Gillveig comienza a disolverse ... en su lugar queda una sombra negra que de pronto comienza a crecer ... su crecimiento comienza a hacerse cada vez mayor hasta formar una columna oscura ...

\- Que .. esta pasando? - le pregunta Lisandro a Pan

\- No ... no lo se - dice Pan - pero tengo miedo ... esa cosa se ha hecho enorme!

\- Salgamos de aquí!

Ambos retroceden ... en eso Merlín que hace su aparición nuevamente lanza un grito

\- Todos dense vuelta! no vean el despertar de L´Ryeght!

\- Que dijo? - pregunta Serena

\- Que hundas tu cabezota en la tierra! - le dice Rei al mismo tiempo que se arroja sobre ella y ambas quedan con la cara sobre el suelo ... lo mismo hicieron Mina y Ami ... Pan se arroja sobre Gotenks

\- Pan? realmente eres tu?

\- No veas lo que va a pasar! - le contesta Pan ... pero Lisandro se queda viendo el frente ... el sabía que no tenía nada que temer ..

La enorme columna oscura comienza a formar una serie de puntos ... de pronto varios puntos luminosos aparecen en aquella forma y un retumbar sacude toda la tierra

\- Que es lo que pasa?! - dice Serena

\- La leyenda es cierta! - le contesta Rei - los ojos de L´Ryeght significan la muerte! no debemos verla ... su esencia maligna ha despertado!

Lisandro había permanecido frente a la enorme columna ... aun estaba débil pero sabía que debía seguir peleando

\- Lisandro? - le dice Pan - como es que ...

\- Estoy ciego Pan ...

\- Que dices?

\- Que estoy ciego ... para que un humano normal alcance el octavo sentido como yo lo hice debe de sacrificar uno de sus sentidos ... yo sacrifique mi vista

\- pero ... tu ...

\- Olvidate de mi ... el es el adversario ahora!

Pan visualiza la enorme columna que parecía cobrar forma ... no dejaba de ser etéreo pero Pan podía distinguir multitud de rostros ... habían formas que asemejaban brazos ... parecía una tromba que cambiaba de forma continuamente ... lo que si sentía era la enorme malignidad de aquella entidad ... las demás sailor se ponen de pie y contemplan a la ominosa forma ...

\- Que es eso? - dice Serena

\- Estas viendo a L´Ryeght en su forma original - le contesta Merlín - ya ha cerrado los ojos ... pero los abrirá nuevamente para destruirlos ... deberán tener cuidado con eso

\- Que quiere decir? - le contesta Mars - cree acaso que vamos a enfrentarnos a esa cosa? esta visto que su poder es enorme ... es mucho mayor que todos los que estamos aqui!

\- No te desanimes Rei - le dice Mina - allí vienen los refuerzos ...

\- Refuerzos? ... a mi mas me parece que es Wotan! y ha capturado a Setsuna y Lita! - dice Serena

Wotan baja cerca de ellos y deja a Setsuna y Lita ... las demás sailor se ponen en guardia pero Wotan solo las mira y luego dirige la vista hacia L´Ryeght

\- No teman chicas - dice Lita - ha prometido portarse bien de ahora en adelante

\- Ustedes le creen? - dice Rei

\- Eso es lo de menos ahora - dice Setsuna - debemos de tratar de detener a L´Ryeght ... no se dan cuenta que ya no nos presta atención? ... esta haciendo lo que venía a hacer ... esta creando el vacío dimensional para abrir el portal para dejar entrar a los primordiales! si lo logra estaremos acabados!

\- Ya escucharon eso chicas! - dice Serena - al ataque! ... oye tu! crees que ...

\- No es el momento de discursos! - grita Rei - Doble Saeta de Marte!

\- Debo tratar de detenerlo! - dice Plut - siento mi cetro ... esta en esa cosa!

\- Como recuperarlo?! - dice Mina

\- No hay tiempo ... necesitamos la ayuda de los saiyajin y del caballero dorado ... Wotan?

\- Cuenta conmigo ...

Mientras tanto lejos de allí ... Kiwishin hablaba con los demás

\- Ya no queda mucho tiempo ... debemos abrir el portal una vez mas ... Rei concentrate ... Asuka, usa nuevamente la gema para que su energía abra un portal mucho mayor ... ahora depende de ti ... Ikki ... Aioros ... quiero que usen todo el poder que puedan desarrollar ... deben de evitar que L´Ryeght abra el portal hacia los primordiales!

\- Lo haremos - contesta Ikki - vamos Aioros ...

Ambos se teletransportan, mientras Akane vuela en dirección a la batalla ... Kiwishin se concentra tratando de encontrar a Mana "Mana?" "Supremo Kaiosama ... ahora lo se ... debemos entrar en contacto ... debemos terminar lo que empezamos"

En el escenario de la batalla ... el poder de L´Ryeght comienza a liberarse ... la enorme columna que la formaba toma la forma de un tirabuzón, comenzando a girar como tratando de horadar el cielo ...

\- Porque no nos ataca? - dice Pan

\- Porque ... ahora esta tratando de abrir el portal hacia los primordiales - dice Lisandro - trata de romper el sello para abrir la Ultima Puerta ... nosotros ya no le interesamos

\- Entonces atacaremos nosotros!

Pan hace un ademán de avanzar pero Lisandro la detiene

\- Escuchame Pan ... no es tan fácil ... la fusión de Goten y Trunks no fue rival para esa cosa ... ella manipula las mentes ... si la atacamos para detenerla responderá con mas violencia!

\- Y que hacemos entonces?

\- Debemos buscar la mejor forma ... no debemos dejar que abra el portal ...

En eso Setsuna y las demas sailor con Wotan se acercan, excepto Ami que cuidaba a Hotaru

\- A propósito quienes son ellas? - pregunta Lisandro

\- Son las sailor scouts ... son buenas guerreras pero una que otras veces les gusta coquetear ...

\- Y el gigante?

\- Wotan ahora esta de nuestro lado ...

Setsuna se acerca al grupo

\- Escuchen - les dice - no hay tiempo para explicaciones ... debo tratar de recuperar el cetro que esta en poder de L´Ryeght ... pero es difícil ... primero esta en continuo movimiento en su interior ... segundo si entramos en contacto con ella ... moriremos

\- Es peligroso que mantenga en su poder el cetro? - pregunta Pan

\- Mientras lo tenga, tendrá mas opciones de romper el sello

\- Cual es tu plan? - pregunta Gotenks - solo me quedan alrededor de 15 minutos en esta forma

\- Atacarlo ... mantenerlo distraido mientras ubico el cetro para poder quitárselo

Pan contempla la ominosa forma y mira a Lisandro

\- Tu que piensas?

\- Estoy muy agotado para volver a elevar mi séptimo sentido ... pero tal vez si lo forzamos a una pelea directa ... ustedes podrán estar en mayor ventaja

En eso se escucha una voz

\- No pretenderán dejarnos a un lado ... verdad hijo? - era Ikki

\- Papa? ... eres tu?

\- Claro que si y tambien estoy yo hermano - le dice Aioros

\- No hay tiempo para escenas Lisandro - le dice Ikki - cual es tu plan?

En tanto ... Kiwishin volvía a abrir contacto con Mana ... el poder combinado de Asuka y Rei Ayanami volvía a liberarse ... esta vez la gema de la valkiria comienza a brillar con mas fuerza ... Shinji contemplaba la escena ... no sabía que pensar "Mana ... quien eres realmente?"

En el Planeta Supremo ... Luna, Artemis, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo que cuidaban los cuerpos de Haruka y Ranma sienten como una vibración a nivel de toda la tierra, de pronto sienten que todo brilla rodeado de una extraña aura

\- Que esta pasando?! - exclama Ukyo

\- Es algo ... que ... no se - dice Mousse

De pronto ven a lo lejos una columna de luz que ascendía a los cielos ... en la altura se formaba un disco brillante y la columna parecía ser tragada por ella ..

En la Tierra ... Kiwishin sentía que el momento se acercaba ... aumenta su concentración y de pronto siente aquella fuerza increible, aquel poder que solo podía significar una cosa ... una sensación que solo la había sentido en el Planeta Supremo ... al levantar la vista ve un disco de luz que se va haciendo enorme y parecía querer abarcar el cielo ...

En otro lugar ... Lisandro elevaba su cosmo hasta donde podía ... Ikki y Aioros de igual forma ... Gotenks y Wotan incrementaban su ki mientras Pan se quedaba quieta "soy la única opción que tienen ... espero que lo hagan bien para que pueda actuar"

Las primeras en atacar son las sailor con todo lo que tienen, pero los ataques parecen no hacer ningún efecto, pero la turbulencia de la columna parece aumentar ... acto seguido, desde distintos angulos atacan Serena y Akane ... en eso una enorme fuerza comienza a surgir de aquella ominosa forma y una serie de brazos emergen de la criatura y tratan de golpear a las sailor ... en eso Ikki y Aioros atacan también con todo su poder pero solo logran que L´Ryeght comienze a generar ondas de choque que comienzan a arrasar con todo el lugar ... tras una rápida sucesión de ataques los guerreros son neutralizados ... en ese instante, Wotan y Gotenks atacan con todo su poder pero igual no obtienen resultados porque aquella cosa parecía ser eterea y los ataques pasaban a través de el

\- Maldita sea! - exclama Goten - no le hacemos nada!

\- Debemos seguir intentando ... pero ...

Wotan no puede decir nada mas ... una enorme fuerza lo atrapa, lo mismo que a las sailor y a los demás ... aquella energía crea esferas que los comprimen ... pero el ataque solo estaba dirigido hacia aquellos que habían atacado antes ... Lisandro lanza su Dragon Naciente, que lo atraviesa limpiamente y sin resultado contra L´Ryeght ... cuando esta trata de atacar a Lisandro, Pan comienza a girar en sentido contrario al torbellino y a gran velocidad ... cuando L´Ryeght trata de reaccionar, Pan eleva su ki

\- Hyriu Shoten Haaa!

El enorme poder liberado por Pan, se mezcla con L´Ryeght quien no puede contener la enorme fuerza liberada ... ambos torbellinos al chocar se desintegran mutuamente ... el poder que aprisionaba a todos, desaparece y todos caen agotados por la lucha ..

\- Lo logró! - exclama Lita - Pan lo logró! acabo con L´Ryeght!

Setsuna alcanza a divisar su cetro sobre la tierra y se lanza tras el ... lo recoge y contempla a Pan

\- Gracias Pan ..

Pero Pan estaba inmovil y preocupada ... en eso mira a Setsuna

\- Apartate de ahí! no esta muerta!

Una enorme fuerza atrapa a Setsuna ... en eso Aioros se lanza tras ella y consigue alcanzarla antes de que el torbellino se formara de nuevo ... pero en eso asume una forma mas corpórea ... y se lanza tras Pan quien elude uno a uno sus ataques ..

En otro lugar ... todos divisaban el enorme disco plateado "es ... parte del Gaia del Planeta Supremo" ... Kiwishin en eso divisa una figura que se va formando y poco a poco se va haciendo mas visible ... era Mana

\- Mana! - exclama Shinji

\- Es ... ella - dice Asuka

Mana comienza a brillar mas, y se va acercando al grupo desde el aire "Rei" "Mana?" "ya es hora ... debemos concluir lo que se empezó ... el retorno a tu verdadera

esencia" "no te entiendo ... yo" "no dejaste de ser lo que los humanos llamaban angeles ... ahora estas lista para iniciar un camino" "de que hablas?" "el camino de la regeneración se ha cumplido en este mundo ... ahora comienza el del renacimiento ... tu ... el angel de la esperanza ... la esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida ... ven Rei" ... Rei a la vista de todos comienza a elevarse

\- Rei! - exclama Shinji

\- Tranquilo Shinji - le dice kiwishin - esto es el renacimiento ...

Rei se eleva hasta estar a la altura de Mana ... la armadura y la ropa de Rei desaparecen y ambas se acercan la una a la otra ... ambas estiran sus manos y se tocan ... al contacto, emerge una luz que une a ambos cuerpos ... de cada una ... de Rei y Mana surgen diez alas ... ambas comienzan a elevarse nuevamente y su energía a expandirse

\- Supremo Kaiosama! - le grita Shinji - que esta pasando?!

\- El motivo por el que ellas vinieron a la tierra ... Rei Ayanami ... el angel de la esperanza y Mana el angel de la vida ... mientras haya vida, la esperanza siempre existirá ... la esperanza para la vida de los sobrevivientes

Los guerreros que combatían sintieron aquel poder ir en aumento

\- Que esta pasando? - dice Gotenks

\- Es ... una fuerza ... un poder increible! - dice Ikki - sera que ...

\- Algo esta pasando allá - dice Rei Hino - miren el cielo ... esa luz ... Serena? ... Serena! que te esta pasando?!

Era cierto ... algo estaba pasando con Sailor Moon ... su cuerpo empezó a brillar y estaba con los ojos cerrados ... su cabeza se fue para atras y de pronto una luz comienza a surgir de su pecho

\- La semilla estelar? - dice Rei - Serena!

Serena ya no escuchaba, lentamente comienza a elevarse en dirección a la luz ...

\- Que esta pasando?! Serena!

En el Planeta Supremo ... a través del disco, los que se encontraban allí podían ver lo que ocurría

\- Serena ... - dice Luna - ahora lo entiendo ... ella lleva la semilla estelar ... una de las fuentes de la vida en el universo ... si esa chica es el angel de la vida ... la utilizará a través de Serena!

En la tierra ... Serena toma su lugar al lado de Mana y Rei y la luz se hace mas intensa y comienza a crecer ... lo que estaba sucediendo, no era del agrado de L´Ryeght, quien comienza a avanzar amenazadoramente

\- No debemos dejar que las ataque! - exclama Pan, lanzándole varios ataques a L´Ryeght

Los demas comienzan a atacar, pero L´Ryeght va derrotándolos uno por uno ... Pan retrocede lo mas que puede y ataca a distancia ... el torbellino desaparece y reaparece al lado de Pan ... ella a duras penas lo elude ... pero en eso una descarga es lanzada por L´Ryeght ... Pan trata de desviarlo, pero un cuerpo se interpone y ambos son golpeados cayendo aparatosamente al suelo ... una enorme descarga de energía brota de L´Ryeght, pero en eso Wotan quien era quien había protegido a Pan, le lanza un disparo que contiene el ataque. Inmediatamente, Gotenks y Lisandro lanzan sus respectivos ataques pero nada le hacen. En eso las sailor vuelven a atacar.

\- Rápido! - les dice Rei Hino - combinemos nuestros poderes ... a un tiempo todas!

\- Yo lo distraeré - dice Ikki - Las Alas del fenix de Fuego!

"El ataque del Fenix!" piensa Rei, pero en ese momento, todas se concentran y comienzan a ejecutar sus técnicas de ataque

\- Doble Saeta LLameante de Marte!

\- Sinfonía Total de Mercurio!

\- Hojas Centelleantes de Jupiter!

\- Cadenas múltiples de Venus!

Las técnicas combinadas se juntan en un solo ataque, que contienen a L´Ryeght haciendolo retroceder, pero nuevamente se recupera

\- No le hicimos nada! - exclama Mina

\- Cuidado!

Un disparo de L´Ryeght se dirige a ellas, pero de pronto Hotaru se interpone

\- Muro del Silencio!

El ataque es contenido por Saturn quien voltea hacia sus compañeras

\- Hotaru! estas bien! - exclama Ami

\- No creeran que no aprendí a usar mi poder curativo en mi misma

Pan, mientras tanto atacaba a L´Ryeght. Gotenks la apoya pero inmediatamente, L´Ryeght toma una nueva forma, transformándose en una criatura enorme que ataca a ambos, golpeándolos con violencia ... Gotenks al caer se vuelve a dividir en Goten y Trunks ... en eso, la criatura observa a la distancia la luz que iba creciendo en intensidad y proyecta un ataque hacia ella ... un enorme disparo sale de su boca

\- Nooo! - exclama Pan elevando su poder - en una rápida intervención, desvía el disparo ... aquella cosa furiosa se lanza contra Pan pero esta esquiva los ataques y luego aterriza en tierra

\- Pan que haces?! - le grita Lisandro

El puño de la criatura se lanza contra ella, pero ella lo esquiva y ataca "esta es la técnica con la que mi abuelito derrotó a Hildegard ... el Puño del Dragón combinada con la técnica de Lisandro!"

\- No Pan! - le dice Lisandro - no toques a L´Ryeght!

\- El Poder del Dragón!

La enorme energía brota de Pan y se proyecta junto con todo su poder hacia L´Ryeght, pero en eso, Wotan empuja a Pan y se lanza el tomando el poder desplegado ... el potente ataque combinado con el poder de Wotan atraviesan el cuerpo de la criatura deshaciéndolo ... por el otro extremo sale Wotan ... la criatura cae y comienza a desintegrarse, pero Wotan también cae "oh no! ... no podía entrar en contacto con L´Ryeght sin morir!" piensa Pan

\- Wotan! - Pan corre en su auxilio - Wotan ... porque hiciste eso?!

\- No ... no podía dejar que murieras ... te dije que tu podrías destruirla ... a costa de tu vida ... yo ... quería experimentar lo que me dijiste ... quería hacerlo ... tal vez ahora tenga ... la oportunidad ... adios Pan

\- Wotan ... adios

Wotan expira y Pan lo contempla por un rato ... las sailor daban brincos de alegría excepto Hotaru y Setsuna

\- Lo logramos ... L´Ryeght esta vencida! - dice Mina

\- No ... no lo esta - dice Ikki - miren

Una forma oscura comienza a desarrollarse nuevamente, empezando a darle forma a L´Ryeght

\- No puede ser! - exclama Lita - esa cosa es indestructible!

Mientras, Kiwishin, Shinji y Asuka observaban el fenómeno en el cielo ...

\- Chicos - les dice a ambos - voy a dejarlos un momento ... esperenme aqui ...

\- Pero ...

Pero ya Kiwishin se teletransporta ... y reaparece al lado de las sailor

\- Supremo Kaiosama! - exclama Hotaru

\- Hola Hotaru - le contesta - Setsuna ... ahora que tienes tu cetro, necesito tu ayuda ... ves el disco brillante? ... es el portal que comunica al Planeta Supremo con este mundo ... quiero que vuelvas allá ... quiero que desde ahi crees un pasaje hacia tu plano de existencia ...

\- Que dice?

\- Es la oportunidad para tu mundo ... el poder reconstruirlo ... el poder de los angeles con la semilla estelar que lleva Serena permitirá la reconstrucción ...

En eso Pan contempla nuevamente la ominosa fuerza que comienza a tomar forma ... Pan en lugar de atacar vuelve a la normalidad y se eleva

\- Pan? ... que haces!? - exclama Aioros

Pan estira los brazos y comienza a pronunciar las palabras que le habia enseñado Goku

\- Tierra ... Viento ... Fuego ... Agua ... por favor ... BRINDENME SU ENERGIA!

la energía comienza a formarse por encima de Pan ante la vista de todos ... pero esta vez, se le veía mas intensa y empezaba a crecer rapidamente ... todo alrededor comenzaba a brillar

\- Que es eso?! - exclama Rei

\- Es ... la Genkidama - dice Ikki - la mas poderosa técnica ... es la fusión de toda la energía positiva de los planetas y los seres vivos ... es la única capaz de destruir la esencia maligna de L´Ryeght como sucedió cuando Goku derrotó a Medea ... pero necesita tiempo para formarla ... y L´Ryeght no se la dará ... debemos apoyarla!

Lejos de allí ... Shinji siente formarse la Genkidama

\- Asuka! es la genkidama! ... levanta los brazos y piensa en Pan ...

En el escenario de la batalla, los demás contemplaban a Pan mientras ejecutaba la Genkidama

\- La energía de tres universos la apoyan ... pero debemos ayudarla para que tenga tiempo de terminarla - dice Kiwishin

\- Escucha - le dice Rei - se que tu usas las técnicas del Fenix ... yo tambien conozco una ... necesito que unamos nuestros poderes!

\- Dime que hacer ...

Mientras Rei e Ikki se preparaban, las sailor vuelven a atacar. Esta vez Hotaru también ataca

\- Death Reborn Revolution!

\- El Ataque Escorpio!

\- La Furia del Dragón!

Los ataques no tienen ningún efecto ... a lo lejos, Serena estaba al lado de Rei Ayanami y Mana "estas lista princesa?" "que debo hacer?" "piensa en lo que te hes querido ... en lo que no quieres perder ... une ese deseo al amor que hay en ti" "Mi familia ... mis amigos ... Darien? ... Darien ..."

Una enorme luz comienza a cubrir toda la superficie visible. Luego la tierra toma una forma fosforecente. Los demás contemplan el fenómeno y L´Ryeght parecía que no lo estaba disfrutando ... en eso Rei Hino, ejecuta su hechizo y consigue crear al Fenix ... Ikki en eso ejecuta su técnica

\- Ave Fenix!

El ataque se dirige a L´Ryeght quien a duras penas lo contiene pero comienza a deshacer su esencia, pero rapidamente comienza a recuperarse ... al recuperarse del todo vuelve a centrar su atención en Pan ... un disparo sale de ella. Pan se prepara a recibirla, pero en eso Akane se interpone y contiene el disparo con su anillo ..

\- Isis! - exclama Pan

\- Apresurate con lo que intentas hacer! - le dice Akane - esa cosa no nos dará mas tiempo!

L´Ryeght comienza a generar nuevamente un ataque ... Lisandro en eso comienza a brillar junto con la espada y proyecta su ataque

\- Excalibur! yo invoco tu poder!

El poderoso ataque golpea ferozmente a L´Ryeght quien es partida en dos ... tarda algunos momentos en recomponerse pero en eso Pan le lanza la Genkidama ... el impacto es terrible y L´Ryeght comienza a deshacerse ...

\- Esta resultando! - dice Akane - Pan lo lograste!

En eso la vida en la tierra comienza a resurgir ... por todas partes comienzan a crecer plantas y arboles ... la vida comienza a cubrir el planeta ... el mar de LCL comienza a cambiar de forma y de color ... vuelve a ser azul marino ... de su interior comienzan a surgir animales y aves y se quedan los peces ...

\- El renacimiento - dice Kiwishin - la Tierra volverá a ser un vergel ... es el legado a los sobrevivientes ...

La luz comienza a proyectarse hacia el disco que cubría el cielo ... en ese instante ... Setsuna comienza a generar su poder ... se abre un pasaje hacia su mundo y el Caos comienza a replegarse ... la luz va desplazando a las tinieblas ...

\- Supremo Kaiosama! - le dice Setsuna - en el momento en el que el caos se retire ... todos los que provienen de mi mundo se convertirán en seres atemporales como yo! ... deben de regresar o se quedarán como habitantes de este plano de existencia y provocarían alteraciones al regresar!

\- Que sucederá con los que murieron? ... como reconstruir nuestro mundo? ... y las esferas del dragón? - dice Rei Hino

\- Aun podemos usarlas - dice Kiwishin - pero no es seguro que funcionen ... estamos en otro plano de existencia y no se si Porunga podrá proyectar su poder hacia el suyo!

\- No es justo! ... usted dijo que ...

\- El Supremo Kaiosama tiene razón - dice Setsuna - no es seguro ... y podría provocar otros cambios ... pero hay una forma!

\- Cual?

\- Ya controlo el Palacio del Tiempo ... podremos regresar todos ... al pasado ... antes de que esto sucediera ... todos volveríamos a nuestras vidas y los que murieron estarían con nosotros ..

\- Y lo que paso aqui?

\- Eso para ustedes jamás habrá pasado ... la lucha se llevó en otro plano de existencia ... la lucha que sobrellevamos aqui sera parte de algo que nunca pasó en nuestro mundo ... como su destrucción ...

\- Pero ... - aparece en ese momento Pan - y Ranma ...?

\- El ... volverá a la vida y tu jamás habrás existido para el Pan - le dice Kiwishin

\- Yo ... yo no quiero que me olvide ... no quiero eso! que sucederá entre Haruka y Goten? también ella lo olvidará? no es justo!

\- Podemos correr con el riesgo de las esferas ...

\- Tenemos que actuar entonces ... no solo es decisión tuya Pan ... es de ellas ... y de Akane ...

\- Yo ...

\- La conjunción esta terminando! - dice Setsuna - debemos de actuar rápido! que dicen chicas?

\- Tu ... eres la que sabe de estas cosas Setsuna ... nosotras ...

\- Son opciones ... no queda mucho tiempo! ... han sucedido tantas cosas que ya no tengo el poder de decidir ... son ustedes lo que lo decidirán!

Goten, Trunks se incorporan ... Lisandro se una a su padre y a su hermano ... Hotaru contempla a Trunks

\- Yo ... quiero quedarme - dice Hotaru - no se que riesgos conllevará pero estoy dispuesta a afrontarlo ...

\- Yo ... también - dice Rei - hemos pasado por tanto para que perdamos lo que hemos vivido

\- Y yo ... - dice Mina

Ami mueve la cabeza en señal afirmativa y Lita se queda en silencio pero despues dice

\- Yo estoy con ustedes ... aferrémonos a la posibilidad de las esferas ... no quiero que esto sea algo que no tengamos ni como recuerdo ... y conservaríamos nuestros nuevos poderes ... podremos proteger la tierra mejor ... ahora con la ayuda de Ranma y tal vez con la de ustedes ...

\- Entonces esta decidido - dice Setsuna - debemos ahora ... un momento ... que es eso?!

Una columna oscura comienza a formarse lentamente y comienza a proyectarse al disco ...

\- Es L´Ryeght! - exclama Rei - no ha muerto y trata de huir a ...

\- A nuestro mundo! - dice Setsuna

Pero de pronto la conjunción de Rei, Serena y Mana brilla aun mas y contiene en avance de L´Ryeght ... una luz intensa comienza a cubrir a la criatura

\- Ella ... digo ellas ... la estan ...

\- La estan destruyendo! - dice Kiwishin - L´Ryeght es caos y destrucción pero esta muy débil ... no puede resistir la luz de la vida!

Se produce una pugna de poderes ... L´Ryeght trata de quebrar el poder que la detiene desplegando un enorme poder ... Pan se queda contemplando la escena ... "Pan ... cuando esto termine quiero que estes a mi lado" "yo también Ranma" "eso solo sucederá si regresas a la vida Ranma ... que posibilidad hay que sea asi? que pasará si no ...?" Pan contempla a Lisandro "yo sacrifique mi vista" el sacrificio de Lisandro por los demas ... por Asuka y su hijo ... ella? arriesgaría todo por egoismo? "no Ranma ... las sailor ... ellas no merecen perderlo todo!"

\- El portal ya se cierra - dice Jupiter - solo un poco mas!

\- L´Ryeght esta avanzando! - dice Aioros

\- Pero .. Pan? - exclama Lisandro - que haces?!

Pan se había elevado y comenzaba a hacer estallar su ki, rapidamente supera los poderes del SSJ3 ...

\- Pan! - dice Kiwishin

\- No Supremo Kaiosama! - le contesta - no tengo el derecho de pedirles que se arriesguen ... ante la seguridad de que Ranma vuelva a la vida a una posibilidad de que asi sea prefiero lo primero ... ellas no pueden arriesgarse así! esta demasiado en juego! Setsuna ... regresen! has retroceder el tiempo para ustedes ... no importa que para ustedes esto jamás pasó ... yo no las olvidaré!

Todas se quedan de una pieza ... Setsuna se adelanta y mira a Pan

\- Pan ...

\- Hazlo Setsuna ... por favor ...

Setsuna comienza a concentrarse. Su cuerpo se transforma en energía y en un instante esta en el palacio del tiempo ... Pan se eleva y hace estallar su ki conteniendo a L´Ryeght y manteniendo el portal abierto ... L´Ryeght se proyecta con mas fuerza ... en eso Pan junta sus manos y forma un triangulo "veamos si fui buena alumna del tío Ten"

\- Pan! - le grita Rei Hino - no tienes que hacer eso! no te sacrifiques!

\- Super Ki Ho Hu!

El ataque hace retroceder a L´Ryeght destruyendo todo alrededor ... mientras, Setsuna se concentra "por los poderes que se me ha concedido ... yo Sailor Plut ... Guardiana del Tiempo ... invoco los poderes prohibidos ... que el tiempo regrese a mi voluntad ... pido permiso para ello porque es la única forma de remediar el daño hecho ... aunque me cueste mi propia existencia ... Circulo del Tiempo gira para que el momento que deseo vuelva!" ... su poder comienza a hacer retroceder el tiempo al momento anterior al desastre ... en la Tierra, las sailor se dan cuenta de que estaban comenzando a hacerse inmateriales

\- Nos estamos desvaneciendo! - dice Lita

\- Estan a punto de regresar a su mundo - les dice Kiwishin - adios sailor scouts ... nunca las olvidaré

\- Supremo Kaiosama ..

En eso Rei mira a Pan con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Por Dios .. Pan! - le grita Rei - nuestra deuda con ustedes, especialmente contigo es incalculable! no quiero olvidarte! no quiero ... no ...

Rei se vuelve un fantasma y se dirige hacia el disco plateado ... Ami, Lita y Mina también pero alcanzan a despedirse de todos ... Hotaru le dirige una última mirada a Trunks quien se queda impasible pero algunas lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos ... en el planeta Supremo ... Mousse, Ukyo, Shampoo comenzaron tambien a tomar forma incorporea, lo mismo que los cuerpos de Ranma y Haruka ..

\- Que esta pasando? - dice Ukyo

\- Volvemos a casa chicos - dice Luna quien junto con Artemis comienza a desmaterializarse - gracias Supremo Kaiosama ... gracias Pan - es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer ...

En la Tierra ... L´Ryeght desaparece destruida por la luz celestial de la vida ... esta también comienza a desaparecer lentamente y finalmente solo quedan Rei Ayanami y Sailor Moon sobre la tierra verde ... en otro lugar Shinji y Asuka se abrazan ...

\- Shinji ... esto es un sueño?

\- No .. no lo es ...

El disco plateado desaparece ... los caballeros dorados, Akane, Lisandro, Goten y Trunks contemplan el hermoso panorama ante sus ojos, pero Kiwishin contempla a lo lejos la figura de Pan quien se encontraba arrodillada en su forma normal

\- Adios Ranma ... - alcanza a decir Pan mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

 **Fin del Capítulo 39**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Adios**

Habían pasado escaso tiempo desde la destrucción de L´Ryeght y la partida de las sailor y la pandilla de Nerima a su plano de existencia ... Pan estaba en silencio, siendo consolada por Lisandro ... Akane se mantenía impasible pero no dejaba de mirar a Pan ... Rei Ayanami ya se estaba recuperando y Kiwishin había tenido el tino de vestirla con sus poderes ... Serena ya estaba recobrando la conciencia siendo atendida por Kiki de Aries ... Asuka y Shinji ya se habían unido al grupo, mientras Goten y Trunks habían ido a buscar a Hikari y a Touji trayéndolos poco despues

\- Como es que Isis y Sailor Moon no regresaron a su plano de existencia? - le pregunta Ikki a Setsuna

\- En el caso de Sailor Moon, la conjunción la convirtió en un ser fuera del tiempo y del espacio como yo ... en el caso de Isis ... solo pudo haber sido porque se negó a ello usando su poder ... el anillo de la Luna Oscura le otorga ese poder

\- Crees que quiera regresar?

\- Eso no lo se ..

Kiwishin se acerca a Pan y a Lisandro

\- Pan ... se que este momento es duro para ti ... se lo que te ha costado haber tomado esa decisión ... pero has demostrado que eres realmente excepcional ... estoy muy orgulloso de ti ... no debes sentirte mal ... tu tomaste la decisión correcta

\- Lo se Supremo Kaiosama - contesta Pan - pero aun asi me siento triste ... yo ...

\- Pan - le dice Lisandro - te entiendo ... tu amaste al tal Ranma pero debiste renunciar a el ...

Asuka estaba mirando a Lisandro ... en eso se acerca Aioros y la mira

\- Tu eres ...? - le dice Asuka

\- Yo soy Aioros ... hermano de Lisandro ... tu eres Asuka Langley ... la mujer que el ama

\- Yo ya no estoy segura de quien soy ... tantas cosas han pasado y ... Lisandro ...

\- Lo sabes verdad?

\- El ... realmente esta ciego?

\- Asi es ... nosotros no sabemos que decirle en estos momentos ... como caballeros sabemos que es el riesgo que se afronta al tomar una decisión de esa naturaleza y la aceptamos ... lo mismo que el ... nadie debe sentirse mal por eso

\- Es ... irreversible?

\- Solo el tiempo lo dira ... pero hasta donde sabemos ... si ... pero el hecho que no sepamos que decirle no significa que alguien tan importante para el tampoco lo sepa ...

\- Es que ... no se que decirle

\- Solo dile lo que tu corazón quiera decirle ... pero ten presente una cosa ... tu y el ser que llevas dentro son lo mas importante en su vida ... el tiempo que se separó de ti no dejó de pensar en ti ni un solo día ... ahora ya has visto que fue necesario ... con tu permiso ... te dejo con la decisión que quieras tomar

Aioros se retira y Asuka se queda sola y confundida ... Shinji se acerca al Supremo Kaiosama

\- Supremo Kaiosama? y Mana? donde esta ella? crei que ...

\- Lo siento Shinji ... no lo se ... tal vez esta en el Planeta Supremo ... no entiendo porque no se materializó aqui ...

\- Ella era realmente un angel?

\- Ya lo viste ... ella era la esencia de la vida ...

Pan y Lisandro se acercan al Supremo Kaiosama y a Shinji ... lentamente lo van haciendo Ikki, Setsuna, Kiki y Aioros ... Goten y Trunks también van prestando atención

\- Supremo Kaiosama - le dice Lisandro - creo que es el momento de dar algunas explicaciones ... quisieramos que nos cuente como fue que llegamos a esto

\- Tienes razón Lisandro ... creo que debo hacerlo ... veras ... antes de la aparición de Tanatos ... mi ancestro me contó lo que iba a suceder acerca de la conjunción de universos ... ustedes saben lo que paso ... pero también me dijo algo mas ... me habló de este mundo y de la amenaza de los primordiales ... que ellos estaban detras de todo esto ... y sobre lo que podía ocurrir ..

"Era evidente que una de las claves estaba aqui ... esa era Mana Kirishima ... como ustedes saben, ella fue involucrada en un proyecto militar para que tripule robots de combate ... esa inclusión no fue casualidad ... cuando ella fue engendrada fue con un propósito ... pero aquellos que acechaban se encargaron de que ella quedara desprotegida en el mundo ... al caer en las manos de los militares, fue con la intención de hacerla olvidar quien era realmente ... como saben, eso no funcionó ... fue cuando te conoció Shinji ... y tanto tu como ella desarrollaron aquellos sentimientos que los han venido sosteniendo ... cuando la saque de aqui, lo hice sin saber quien era pero sabía que debíamos descubrirlo"

"la idea era que ella fuera descubriendo sus cualidades y habilidades ... enviarla al mundo de los caballeros, fue con la intención de evitar el Ragnarok, porque sabía que ella podía hacerlo ... y a su vez engañar a Gillveig para que creyera que ella era la reencarnación de Freya, lo que funcionó a medias ... pero el poder de Mana ayudó a evitar que en su mundo sucediera aquella hecatombe"

\- pero la reencarnación de Freya es ... Asuka - dice Lisandro

\- Si ... como vieron ustedes ... ella fue necesaria aqui para terminar la regeneración del planeta ... hace mucho tiempo ... en el Primer Ragnarok mi ancestro habló con Odin y le pidió que permitiera que la esencia de Freya pasara a sus manos ... lo hizo para este momento ... pero despues de lo de Maijin Buu, los Supremos Kaiosamas perdimos el control de su esencia que residía en cada uno de nosotros para preservarla y que reencarne en el momento debido ... eso sucedió en la persona de Asuka Langley ... nos costó trabajo identificarla ... pero la casualidad estaba haciendo que ella volviera al plano de existencia que le dió origen ... fue por eso que no deje que te la lleves Lisandro ... solo cuando ocurrió el Tercer Impacto

\- Que evidentemente estaba incompleto - añade Shinji

\- Asi es - le contesta - Lilith al fusionarse con Adan a través de Rei 3 solo llegó hasta la complementación ... el camino fue trazado por ti Shinji ya que Lilith tenía la facultad de eliminar todo indicio de vida en el planeta o dar la opción de la vida y fue lo que tu elegiste ... pero como sabes, la tierra no estaba en condiciones de sostener vida mucho tiempo, era condenarlos pero eso fue porque no apareció Mana y se unió a Lilith ... lo que finalmente ha sucedido ... la participación de Serena y Rei fue primero porque Serena llevaba la semilla estelar la que era necesaria para la regeneración de su mundo y Rei Ayanami había adquirido personalidad y sentimientos y ella era la esperanza para el futuro de los humanos

\- pero y Mana? - vuelve a decir Shinji

\- Ella debe optar por una decisión ... el Planeta Supremo le enseñó cuales eran sus opciones ... tal vez pasar a los planos de existencia superiores o de lo contrario ... quedarse y seguir aprendiendo ... la decisión esta en ella

\- Y los que han muerto? - dice Pan - Wotan y ...

\- Krisnar - añade Trunks

\- Ellos ... tuvieron una elección ... Krisnar y Wotan descansarán aqui ... la Tierra ha pasado a ser un mundo de regeneración ... y ellos tendran su oportunidad de empezar de nuevo ... tal como lo quisieron

Poco después ... todos se estaban preparando para la partida ... Pan y Lisandro sepultaron el cuerpo de Wotan, mientras Trunks y Goten lo hacen con Krisnar ... Trunks solo puede rescatar su casco mientras Lisandro recoge las dos partes de la Balmurg ... pensaba devolvérsela a Hilda de Polaris ... Rei departía con Touji y Hikari, por otro lado, Shinji se encontraba silencioso ... la venida de sus amigos lo había alegrado, además que había conocido a tanta gente nueva pero ahora partirían ... en eso Pan y Lisandro se le acercan

\- Shinji? - le dice Pan - yo ... estoy muy feliz de haberte vuelto a ver ... la última vez que nos vimos pensamos que no nos volveriamos a ver y mirate ... aqui estamos juntos nuevamente .. asi que solo te daré un hasta luego ...

\- Lo mismo digo Pan ... nunca terminas de sorprenderme

Pan besa en la mejilla a Shinji y se aparta dejándolo solo con Lisandro

\- Realmente te iras Lisandro? - le dice Shinji - crei que ...

\- A mi tambien me gustaría quedarme Shinji ... yo te quiero ... eres como mi hermano pero mi misión ha terminado aqui ... debo volver a mi mundo ... estoy seguro que estaras bien

\- Pero me quedare solo ...

\- Tienes a Touji y a Hikari ... y a Asuka

\- Si ... pero ... y Mana?

Lisandro pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Shinji

\- Ella volvera Shinji ... ella te ama como tu a ella ... yo debo iniciar otro camino y tengo ahora algo en que ocuparme

\- Tus ojos ... recuperaras tu vista?

\- Tal vez Shinji ... tal vez no ... eso no me desespera ... lo importante es lograr que no deba necesitar ojos para ver ...

\- Como te dije ... no tuviste que morir ... fuiste dueño de tu destino aunque haya sonado absurdo que le de consejos a alguien como tu ... adios ... te extrañare Lisandro ... caballero dorado de Sagitario

\- Yo también Shinji ... te encargo a mi hijo ...

Ambos se funden en un fuerte abrazo ...

Cerca de allí ... Akane, Serena y Setsuna se aproximan a Pan

\- Pan? - le dice Serena - quisiera agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros ... desde que te conocimos no has dejado de luchar para ayudarnos ... eres realmente increible y ... lamento que la decisión que tomaste te haya traido tristeza

Pan se vuelve hacia ellas y sonrie

\- No hay cuidado Serena ... yo lo superaré ... todo ha sido para bien y eso me alegra y me da consuelo ... no podía correr ese riesgo y ahora ustedes regresaran a su mundo ... el mundo que perdieron y recuperaron

\- Te volveremos a ver?

\- No lo se ... tal vez ... aunque pertenecemos a mundos distintos ... siempre esta la esperanza de verse con las personas que se ha llegado a querer ... tu volveras a ver a Darien y se que lo comprenderás

\- Yo ... oh Pan! - Serena llora y la abraza - se que cuando vuelva no te recordaré ... y yo no quiero eso ...

\- Tal vez ... algun día Setsuna pueda contarles lo que realmente ocurrió aqui ... ella no nos olvidará y tal vez ese día nos volveremos a ver ... cuidate Serena ... eres una gran chica y guerrera

La sentimental Serena se suena la nariz ... en eso Pan se saca la pañoleta que llevaba en el cuello

\- Quizás ... al ver esto puedas sentir la sensación de que algún día el destino de nuestros mundos se decidió aqui ... y que luchamos por ello ...

Pan le da un beso en la mejilla y Serena sin dejar de soltar lagrimones se va a abrazar a todos los presentes, seguida por Setsuna que tambien se abraza y se besa con Pan ... Akane se queda mirándola

\- Porque lo hiciste Pan? - le dice finalmente - pudiste ...

\- Pude correr el riesgo y quedarme con el? - le contesta - no Akane ... hubiese sido un gesto egoista de mi parte

\- Estoy segura que el te habría elegido a ti ...

\- No lo hagas mas duro ... lo que sea será ... Akane ... yo me sentiría mejor si regresaras ... tu podrías cuidar de Ranma y ..

\- Regresar? ... olvidas que ahora soy Isis? el no ama a Isis sino a Akane ... ese sentimiento volverá ahora y el se encontrará con otra ... conmigo ... además Ranma también volverá a ser el mismo patán de siempre

\- El patán que tu amas ... el patán de quien también me enamoré ... Ranma nunca dejo de ser quien es ... lo bello de el esta dentro y tu lo sabes ...

\- Pan ... yo ... no se cuanto tiempo dejaré que Akane me domine ... tal vez en el futuro intente algo contra Serena ... yo no perderé mi memoria y mis nuevos poderes mientras porte el anillo

\- Tu lo has dicho Isis - interrumpe Kiwishin - mientras portes el anillo no dejarás de ser Isis ... y si dejas de usarlo?

\- Aunque me lo quite nunca dejaré de ser Isis

\- Y si lo destruimos?

Akane se queda en silencio ... y luego mira a Kiwishin

\- Eso significaría que yo ... moriría como Isis ... Akane volvería ... cree acaso que me suicidaré?

\- Tu eres Isis pero a la vez eres Akane Tendo ... una vez lo hicimos con Freya ... podemos volver a hacerlo contigo ... Isis ... estamos en un mundo de regeneración ... comienza de nuevo ... aqui

\- Me esta diciendo que ...

\- Asi es ... Isis ... vuelve a renacer como un nuevo ser en este lugar ...

Akane se queda pensando un buen rato y luego lentamente se saca el anillo y se lo entrega a Pan

\- Hazlo tu ...

\- Que?

\- por favor ... hazlo tu ... quiero que tu seas quien me de el inicio hacia una nueva vida ... pero antes ...

Akane se acerca a Pan y la abraza con fuerza besándola en la mejilla

\- Yo ... también te extrañaré ... gracias Pan ...

\- Akane ... yo tambien ...

\- Hazlo ... te promete que cuidare de Ranma y me preocupare de su felicidad ...

Pan aprieta el anillo y la gema entre sus dedos y ambos se destruyen ... Pan siente que Akane se va desvaneciendo entre sus manos ... alcanza a ver a Setsuna y a Serena quienes les dan el adios a todos con sus manos

\- Supremo Kaiosama? - pronuncia Pan

\- No te preocupes Pan ... Akane regresará a su hogar e Isis ha encontrado uno aqui ...

Muy lejos de allí ... una niña era concebida ... en el vientre de Caroline Miles ...

Momentos después ... los caballeros dorados se alistaban para partir ... Lisandro se había despedido ya de Shinji y luego de Hikari y Touji ... no lo había hecho de Asuka porque no la había visto ... era un decir ya que estaba ciego ... solo que no la había sentido y no quiso llamarla a gritos ... sabía donde estaba y proyectaba su cosmo para sentir la vibración del mundo ... en eso siente la presencia de Kiwishin quien se acerca con otra persona

\- Supremo Kaiosama? - pregunta - usted esta con ...

\- Si joven Lisandro - siente la voz de Merlín - soy yo ... le pedi al Supremo Kaiosama que me trajera hasta aqui

\- Merlín! - exclama Lisandro - cuanto me alegro de verlo! ... yo quería darle las gracias ...

\- Soy yo quien debe agradecerte Lisandro ... me sacaste de mi encierro ... pude ser útil una vez mas ... y tu ayudaste a salvar a mi mundo ... eres una persona excepcional y me siento honrado el haberte conocido

\- No diga eso ... sin usted no lo hubiera logrado ... eso me hace recordar ... que debo entregarle esto

Lisandro extrae la Excalibur y se la ofrece pero Merlín la rechaza

\- No Lisandro ... ese es tu legado ... ahora descansaré en paz sabiendo que Excalibur esta en buenas manos ... ese es tu legado ahora ... cuando llegue el momento tu harás lo mismo

\- Yo ..

\- Es tuya Lisandro

\- Dijo que iba a descansar? ... pero ...

\- Ya tengo 1600 años Lisandro ... el tiempo ya me esta alcanzando ... además no es tan malo ... el Supremo Kaiosama me guiará a otros niveles donde me espera alguien ... desde hace mucho tiempo ... solo quería pedirte un último favor ... quiero que conserves esto

Merlín estira la mano y pone en la de Lisandro un cristal ...

\- Por favor ... consérvalo ... algún día lo necesitarás ... adios ... Caballero de Sagitario ...

\- Merlín ... adios ...

Aunque Lisandro no lo veía sentía desaparecer a Merlín ... sin querer no pudo evitar una lagrima ... Kiwishin quiso decirle algo pero en eso siente una presencia que se acerca ... era Asuka

\- Asuka - dice Kiwishin

\- Supremo Kaiosama ... usted y yo tenemos una charla pendiente ... pero la dejaremos para después ... ahora quiero hablar con Lisandro

\- Esta bien ... los dejare solos

Kiwishin se aleja, mientras Lisandro no volteaba ... claro no tenía sentido si no podía verla, por lo menos le servía como excusa ... no se atrevía a ver dentro de la mente de Asuka ... además parecía haber perdido esa facultad o ella ya no se lo permitía

\- Te felicito ... Merlín te ha otorgado la Excalibur ..

\- Si ... me hubiese gustado que el se quedara en mi lugar

Despues de unos minutos de silencio, Asuka vuelve a tomar la palabra

\- No tienes nada que decir Lisandro? - le pregunta Asuka

\- Que quieres que te diga? pensaba despedirme ... solo que no te veía

\- Justo de eso quiero hablar ... que clase de idiota eres para haber sacrificado tu vista ... por ...

\- Por ti Asuka ... por mi hijo ... Shinji y cada uno de los habitantes de este planeta ... y lo volvería a hacer ... fui conciente de las consecuencias ... pero no había opción ...

\- Tu hermano Aioros me dijo que te ibas ... esperaba que eso me lo dijeras tu

\- Pensaba hacerlo ...

\- Cuando te despidieras?

\- No ... quería hacerlo ahora pero ... no encontraba las palabras

\- Para decir adios?

\- No ... para pedirte que vengas conmigo ...

\- Que?!

\- Asuka ... yo no quería partir sin pedirtelo ... porque aun tengo la esperanza de que me ames ... pero tenía miedo de que me digas que no ... que quieres quedarte aqui con Shinji ... no te culpo por eso ya que es la persona que amas ... pero yo no quería regresar sin ti ... enmendar en cierta manera lo que no hice aquella vez ... aunque se que eso no cambiaría tus sentimientos hacia mi o quizás no logre nada ... pero de todos modos no podía dejar de pedirtelo ... porque te amo

Asuka se queda en silencio y luego mira a Lisandro

\- Dicen que soy Freya ...

\- Para mi ... eres Asuka Langley Souhryu

\- Nada mas?

\- Nada mas ...

\- yo ...

\- Se que no quieres dejar solo a Shinji

\- Estas leyendo mi mente?

\- No ... solo lo intuyo ... es lógico

\- Nada es lógico! me dices que me amas y me abandonaste y ahora lo vas a hacer de nuevo porque aunque decida quedarme te iras de todas maneras! Shinji vive con la esperanza de que Mana regresará algún día y ese día yo pasaré a segundo plano ... es ilógico aferrarse a alguien que no te ama ... en ese sentido si ambos actuamos asi estamos errados y somos un par de tontos ...

Lisandro se queda callado y Asuka se acerca

\- No te parece que ... somos una pareja de tontos? que hemos actuado como tontos desde que nos conocimos ... nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones y procreamos un hijo ... luego hemos estado en un tira y jale y nunca nos pusimos a reflexionar sobre nuestros sentimientos ... yo amaba a Shinji porque fue algo que no podía dominar ... pero tu Caballero Dorado si fuiste alguien que creí dominar y te odie cuando no te pude retener ...

\- Creo que tienes toda la razón ...

\- Ahora me doy cuenta que Shinji es alguien que aun trato de dominar y ... eso no puede ser amor ... yo quiero forzarlo a amarme y el ama a otra ... pero aun asi quise insistir y ... luego cuando te sentí mientras luchabas contra Modred ... me di cuenta que realmente me amabas y yo no había valorado ese sentimiento preocupada en menospreciarlo ... yo quería pedirte perdón Lisandro ...

Lisandro no dice nada pero voltea hacia ella

\- Realmente no puedes verme? - le pregunta Asuka

\- Todo el tiempo ... es tu imagen la que se mantiene en mi memoria ...

\- Se que mi esencia provino de tu mundo ... para mi sera como un regreso a casa ...

\- Es eso un si?

\- Como interpretas esto ...

Asuka lo besa, mientras a lo lejos Pan, Rei, Shinji y Kiwishin observaban sonrientes ...

Poco después, Shinji y Rei Ayanami conversaban ...

\- Quiero que tengas fe y esperanza Shinji ... Mana volverá

\- Porque estas tan segura?

\- Lo se ... ella y yo fuimos una durante la conjunción ... al igual que todos estamos llenos de dudas ... ella debe resolver lo que es asumir quien es ...

\- Y tu Rei? te iras?

Rei mira a Goten y luego a Shinji

\- Me acostumbre a ese mundo Shinji ... se que estaría bien aqui sobretodo a tu lado ... pero siento que mi vida esta allá ... es una manera de aprender a asumir lo que soy tambien ...

\- Estas realmente cambiada ... estoy felíz de verte como siempre te soñe ... si ese mundo ha hecho eso de ti ... vuelve

\- Quizas si ... le pedimos al Supremo Kaiosama que te ...

\- No Rei ... no ... yo debo quedarme aqui ... este es mi lugar

\- Has madurado Shinji ... cuidate - Rei le da un beso

\- Te extrañaré Rei ...

\- parte de mi vida esta aqui de todos modos ... y es esa parte la que velará por ustedes ... especialmente por ti

\- Estare bien ... con Touji y Hikari ...

Todos empiezan a despedirse ... Asuka comienza a darle una serie de recomendaciones a Hikari y les regala su casa

\- Asuka ... te extrañaré ... se que serás muy felíz - le dice Hikari

\- Yo también ... adios ...

Ambas se abrazan y en un arranque Asuka abraza a Touji ... mientras se abrazan con Pan, Asuka se acerca a Shinji

\- Lo que mas lamento ... es que tal vez no te vuelva a ver Shinji ...

\- Descuida ... siempre te recordaré ... cuida bien a tu hijo y a Lisandro ... te quiero Asuka

\- Yo tambien ... voy a hacer algo que dejamos inconcluso en nuestra vida anterior

Asuka abraza a Shinji y lo besa

\- Y dile a Mana que si no cuida bien de ti ... se las verá conmigo!

Kiwishin se acerca a ellos y coge a Hikari, Touji y Shinji y los teletransporta al antiguo Japón, cerca a sus casas

\- Adios muchachos ... se que lo haran bien ...

\- Adios Supremo Kaiosama - dicen todos

Kiwishin se teletransporta de nuevo hacia donde estan todos y en un relámpago los teletransporta al Planeta Supremo ... en aquel lugar los esperaba Setsuna

\- Setsuna? - dice Pan - que haces aqui?

\- El Supremo Kaiosama me pidió que lo esperara aqui

\- Necesito que me ayude con los caballeros ... se que puedes ayudarlos a regresar ...

\- Volveremos al Palacio del Tiempo ... desde ahí no sera problema

\- Espera ... quisiera ir tambien - dice Pan

\- Para que?

\- Te lo dire allá ... es un pequeño favor que quiero pedirle a Setsuna

Todos se teletransportan al Palacio del Tiempo ... Asuka, Lisandro y los demas caballeros se despiden efusivamente de los saiyas y de Rei ... Pan y Lisandro se funden en un fuerte abrazo

\- Tal vez ... algun día Pan

\- Asi será Lisandro ...

\- Pan, Trunks, Goten - le dice Ikki - dejenme decirles que estoy seguro que Goku y Vegeta donde quiera que esten estan muy orgullosos de ustedes

\- Mi abuelito esta aqui señor Ikki - dice Pan señalándose el corazón

\- Adios ...

\- Asuka ... cuidate - le dice Pan

\- Gracias ... me gustaría decirte lo mismo pero creo que sería demas ... no creí que te hicieras tan poderosa

\- Ja! nunca cambias

En medio de una luz ... los caballeros y Asuka desaparecen ...

 **Fin del capítulo 40**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Solo falta un capitulo para concluir todo, estén atentos...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	21. Capitulo 41

**LA BUSQUEDA Y LA ESPERANZA**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Fanfic crossover Dragon Ball** **(Akira Toriyama** **), Evangelion (Gainax), Saint Seiya (** **Masami Kuramada** **), Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi)** **y Ranma 1/2 (** **Rumiko Takahashi** **)**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura sugiero leer primero los fanfic "Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan solo un Angel" además del sidestory "Un nuevo comienzo?" para así entender la siguiente historia, cada una de estas historias le pertenecen a Eduardo Castro...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 41**

 **Siempre hay esperanza**

En el Santuario de Atenas ... todos estaban reunidos esperando a Yoga ... Sheena le había dado una calurosa bienvenida a Lisandro y a Asuka. la pelirroja se había convertido en la engreida del santuario en el escaso tiempo que llevaba ... Lisandro estaba en el Gran salon pensativo ya que se había sentido un ambiente muy tenso en el santuario ... despues de lo sucedido con el Planeta tras las guerras santas el contexto no era el mas favorable ... en eso llega Yoga que se presenta sin su vestimenta tradicional y contempla a los caballeros dorados

\- Caballeros ... los he reunido aqui para anunciarles que a partir de ahora ... dejo de ser el Patriarca del Santuario

\- Que?! - exclaman todos

\- Yoga? - le dice Ikki - te has vuelto loco?

\- No Ikki ... hay un motivo para esto ... dentro de los manuscritos que Saori me dejo esta una carta donde me pide que después del Ragnarok, el Santuario deje de existir ... el mundo ha sufrido grandes daños después de estas batallas ... las principales ciudades estan destruidas o en decadencia y parte de la humanidad ha perecido ... el santuario ha protegido a la Tierra por las guerras santas ... pero esto ya se terminó ... una nueva era comienza y el santuario no tiene razón de ser ...

\- Yoga - le dice Aioros - te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

\- Perfectamente Aioros ... por eso solo se lo digo a ustedes ... me di cuenta cuando vi que no había ningún caballero que actualmente pueda convertirse en aspirante a la armadura dorada ... nosotros somos los últimos ... no teman ... esto sera gradual ... no voy a poner un letrero de "cerrado" ... pero iremos dejando el santuario y mis permanencias seran reducidas ... les pido a ustedes que hagan lo mismo ... especialmente tu Lisandro ... lleva a tu futura esposa donde creas que estaran mejor

\- Y tu Yoga? - le dice Ikki

\- Yo ... mañana me ire por un tiempo a Sudamerica ... allá me espera Fler

\- Que?

\- Si ... nos casaremos allí ... decidí seguir el consejo de Sheena ... Hilda y los habitantes de Asgard abandonarán tambien el lugar ... ella me ha pedido permiso para quedarse aqui por un tiempo y se lo he concedido ... los demas buscaran su propio destino ... les aconsejo que traten de hacer su vida de ahora en adelante ... amigos ... solo dejenme decirles que ha sido un gran honor contar con cada uno de ustedes y poder llamarlos amigos despues de haber luchado codo a codo en cada batalla librada ... bueno ... ahora hablaremos de este proceso ... llamemosle "desactivación" ... primero nombraremos encargado a Jabu ...

Dias despues, Lisandro y Asuka se encaminaban por tierra hacia Alemania .. tras el desorden posterior al Ragnarok pensaban ir a un lugar mas tranquilo en America Central o del Sur ... eran dias en el que se hablaba de un gobierno mundial que pudiera poner orden y encaminar nuevamente a la humanidad que quedaba

\- Siempre y cuando no aparezca otro SEELE o NERV ... no crees Lisandro? - Asuka dice eso mientras hojeaba un diario en la sala de espera del aeropuerto

\- Si ... despues de todo, no creo que puedan contratarte con esa barriga ... vámonos ... anuncian nuestro vuelo

\- Le avisaste a tu familia donde estaremos?

\- Si ... se reuniran con nosotros cuando llegue el momento

\- Espero que no hayas olvidado tu permiso de transito de tus padres como la última vez ... niño Lisandro ... tuve que convencer a aquellos policias con mucho esfuerzo

\- Espero que no estes usando el control mental

\- No ... aun no lo se usar bien ... pero tu deberías darme una mano en eso ... debes mostrar mas actitud adulta y aprender el alemán!

\- Jaja! por suerte te ves demasiado mujer para que te detengan ... señora Asuka

\- Oye! ... sabes que? ... te amo

\- yo tambien ... Asuka

Todos miraban a la extraña pareja que parecía muy joven para lucir una partida de matrimonio en los controles ...

En el Santuario ... en la derruida Casa de Virgo ... una figura caminaba por los pasillos contemplando el lugar "Chun ... tantos recuerdos ... se que estarás muy felíz donde quiera que estes ... Shaka ... mi mas grande rival ... fue aqui donde hicimos historia ... la mas grande batalla de las doce casas ... tantos recuerdos ...tu y Mu, Aioria, Milo, Aldebarán ... Seiya, Shiru ... hermano ... ustedes vivirán por siempre en el recuerdo de todos los que combatimos con ustedes ... en los que fueron testigos de tan grandes batallas ... lo ves Shiru ... Tu hija Jiné se casara con mi hijo Aioros ... Lisandro ahora es feliz ... despues de tantas batallas contra Saga, Ares, Poseidón, Helis, Abel y Hades ... vemos los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo ... yo ... siempre mantendré su recuerdo en todas las generaciones que sigan"

Algunas lagrimas se escapan de los ojos de Ikki ... en eso escucha una voz que lo llama ... era Sheena

\- Ikki ... ya estamos listos! ... que haces?

\- Solo me despedía ... Sheena

\- Si ... es duro verdad? ... despues de todo lo que hemos vivido y luchado ... que sabes de Kiki?

\- Se quedará en los Himalayas por un tiempo ... le he dicho que cuando quiera puede visitarnos

\- Con su teletransportación podrá venir cuando quiera ... creo que para el ha sido mas duro

\- Pero todo ha sido para bien ... llegó mensaje de Lisandro?

\- Si ... iremos primero a Japón a buscar a los hijos de Chun, Jiné y Aioros se adelantarán a China para alistar los tramites de matrimonio ... le escribiré a Lisandro si puede ir con Asuka hacia allá y ...

Ambos se alejan tomados de la mano ... en eso Ikki se detiene

\- Lo escuchas?

\- Si ... la misma melodía cuando la armadura de sagitario regresó al santuario ... cuando las doce estuvieron reunidas ... que significará?

\- Nada ... solo se despiden ... adios ... Caballeros del Santuario! Honor y Gloria!

Sheena e Ikki abandonan la Casa de Virgo ... horas despues, un avión los llevaba a Japón ... si se hubiesen dado la vuelta al salir de Virgo hubieran visto a los doce caballeros dorados observándolos ...

En otro mundo ... cerca de Tokio ... Haruka Tenouh vestida masculinamente, se encontraba arreglando su vehículo deportivo que se descompuso en el camino ... se le hacía tarde porque había prometido recoger a Michiru y a Hotaru para llevarlas al cine ... en eso siente una voz detrás de el

\- Puedo ayudarte?

Haruka contempla al joven que la miraba, vestía ropa sencilla y llevaba un gorro en la cabeza

\- No - responde Haruka - gracias ... pero se como hacer esto

Pero el joven no se mueve lo que le provoca cierta inquietud a Haruka ... "si intenta algo ... le dare una paliza"

\- Usa la llave doce ...

\- Que dices? - contesta Haruka

\- La llave doce ... podrás sacar ese perno mas fácil con la doce ... pero mejor no lo hagas .. creo que el problema de tu vehículo es el filtro ...

\- Oye ... conozco este carro y ...

Pero ya el joven se había colado debajo del vehículo y movía algunas cosas ... Haruka se molesta

\- Oye! ya te dije que puedo sola y ...

\- Enciende ahora ...

\- Que?

\- Arranca ..

Haruka hace caso y ... el vehículo enciende ...

\- Como te dije ... era el filtro

El joven no dejaba de sonreir ... Haruka se sintió avergonzada pero no le gustaban los extraños "pero hay algo en el que me es familiar"

\- Gracias - le dice - soy corre .. dora ... pero a veces me complico cuando suceden estos problemas

\- No hay problema

\- Quieres que te lleve? vas a Tokio?

\- Pues ... si ... gracias

El joven se sube al auto y Haruka lo pone en marcha ...

\- Tu nombre es Haruka Tenouh?

\- Que? como lo sabes?

\- Tu licencia esta a la vista ...

\- Si .. asi me llamo ... y tu?

\- Mi nombre es Goten ...

\- Extraño nombre ... vienes de lejos?

\- si ... de muy lejos ...

En Juuban ... en la casa de Michiru Kaioh suena el timbre

\- Yo abro mama Michiru! - se escucha la voz de Hotaru quien acude a la puerta ... al abrirla se encuentra con un joven cuyo pelo purpura se veía a traves del gorro que llevaba, en sus manos tenía un ramo de flores y un regalo envuelto

\- Si? que desea?

\- Este ... se encuentra la señorita Hotaru?

\- Soy yo ...

\- Que? tu ... eres Hotaru Tomoe?

\- Si ... yo soy

Trunks no daba crédito a sus ojos ... la persona frente a el era una niña de 7 años, que era inequivocamente Hotaru ... su misma sonrisa, sus mismos ojos, su belleza floreciente ... era ella

\- Quien es Hotaru? - en eso sale Michiru y contempla a Trunks- si? ... digame? que desea?

\- Yo? bueno ... buscaba ...

\- Me buscaba a mi! - dice Hotaru sonriente

\- En serio? - dice Michiru frunciendo el ceño

\- No! ... es decir ... si ... vera ... vengo de muy lejos y me dijeron que aqui vivía Hotaru Tomoe ... pero es ... claro que no es la misma persona ... siento haberla molestado

\- No se preocupe ... suele pasar ... que tenga suerte

Trunks hace el ademán de irse y Michiru iba a cerrar la puerta pero Trunks voltea ...

\- Espere!

\- Si?

\- Vera ... yo ... ya le dije que vengo de muy lejos y dentro de poco voy a volver de donde vine ... ya no creo poder encontrar a la persona que busco y ... quisiera dejarle esto a la niña

Michiru observa a Trunks con desconfianza y menea la cabeza

\- Lo siento ... no creo que ...

\- Por favor! ... se que le gustará ... verá ... esa persona era muy importante para mi y ya no creo poder regresar al Japón nunca mas ... yo quisiera que por lo menos alguien que lleva su nombre lo tenga ... se que estará en buenas manos

Michiru se queda pensativa ... pero el muchacho parecía tan sincero ...

\- Bueno ... ya que lo pone de ese modo ... puedes recibirlo Hotaru

\- En serio! - exclama la pequeña - vaya ... es la primera vez que recibo un regalo de un galán!

\- Y no creo que sea la último, pequeña ...

\- Y ... la Hotaru que buscas es muy bonita?

\- Si ... y cuando crezcas ... tu serás igual de hermosa ... adios Hotaru ... gracias por todo ... señora ...

\- Michiru ... Michiru Kaioh ...

Trunks se aleja lentamente y Hotaru entra presurosa a la casa ... pone el ramo de flores sobre agua y abre el regalo precipitadamente

\- Cuidado Hotaru! ... no sabes lo que es!

Pero ya Hotaru había abierto la caja ... era una hermosa caja musical labrada ... Hotaru abre la caja y una hermosa melodía surge ... dos pequeños bailarines labrados a mano aparecen y comienzan a danzar al ritmo de la música

\- Es hermoso ... y muy raro ... no deben de hacerlos aca ... te gusta?

\- Me encanta! .. es lo mas bello que me han regalado! siempre quise uno así ...

\- No pareces muy contenta?

\- Es que yo ... me siento un poco triste ... ese señor parece querer mucho a esa persona que busca y no la ha encontrado ... no lo crees Michiru?

\- Si ... lo siento por el ... que tonta ... no le pregunte su nombre ... pero de todas maneras debe de sentirse un poco consolado de habertelo dado

Cerca de allí ... Haruka y Goten llegan ... Haruka se detiene ...

\- Yo ... me quedo aqui Goten ... lamento no llevarte al lugar que quieres ... pero debo llevar a ... mi familia al cine

\- No hay problema ... fue interesante charlar contigo Haruka ... adios

\- Adios Goten ...

Cuando Goten se aleja, Haruka repentinamente lo llama sorprendida de su propia actitud

\- Goten!

\- Si?

\- Yo ... bueno ... cuando quieras puedes venir ... ya conoces mi casa ... tal vez podamos charlar un poco mas ... porque mejor no pasas y te presento a mi familia?

Goten le sonrie tristemente y le hace un ademán ...

\- Debo irme Haruka ...

\- Tal vez otro dia ...

\- Lo siento ... solo permaneceré hasta mañana aqui ... luego me ire ... de donde provengo ... pero ... dejame decirte que ... nunca podré olvidarte Haruka ... adios

Goten se aleja, dejando a Haruka intrigada "quien es el? ... me parece o lo conozco de algun lado ... parecía conocerme muy bien ... me sentí muy en confianza" ... Haruka se encamina hacia su casa ... al entrar, la recibe Hotaru

\- Papa Haruka! mira que hermoso regalo!

En Nerima ... se sucedía una de las siempre usuales "cacerías de Ranma" ... el vástago Saotome se escabullía por las calles de Nerima perseguido por Akane con su mazo ... lo había sorprendido abrazado por Shampoo y como siempre penso que Ranma no hacía nada para evitarlo ... claro a la trifulca que se armó se unieron Ryoga con el "como te atreves a hacerle eso a Akane!" y Mousse con el "como te atreves a despreciar a Shampoo!" y con el "jojojo ... alejense de mi Ranma Sama!" de Kodachi y el "Saotome ... preparate a morir!" de Kuno y eso sin contar con la espatula de Ukyo que vio pasar por su cabeza ... Ranma corría tratando de perderlos ... por suerte perder a Ryoga y a los demas no fue difícil ... lo difícil es escapar de Akane

Ranma llega a un callejón y salta un muro ... sin percatarse que del otro lado había alguien ...

\- Ayyy! - escucha una voz femenina - eso me dolió!

\- Lo siento ... yo ... - Ranma no puede continuar y ve que su interlocutora es una bella chica de su edad quien lo mira con sorpresa

\- Lo siento ... no te vi ... y

\- No te preocupes ... de quien huyes?

\- Huir? yo? .. solo estaba ejercitándome y ...

\- De alguna prometida furiosa?

\- Como lo sabes? digo ... de donde sacas eso?

\- Quien en Nerima no conoce a Ranma Saotome? ese eres tu ... no es cierto?

\- Yo ... pues si ... como es que me conoces?

\- Como te dije ... todo se sabe ...

\- Cual es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo ... Pan

\- Nunca te he visto en Nerima ...

\- No soy tan popular como tu

\- pero me parece conocerte ...

\- Tal vez sea alguna prometida engañada ...

\- No! ... por favor! mas prometidas no!

\- Sería tan molesto?

\- No ... digo ... si! ... si me conoces sabrás que mis problemas son mis cuatro prometidas

\- No son demasiadas?

\- No es culpa mia

\- Si lo es Ranma ... solo debes decidir

\- Eso es fácil de decir ... ellas ...

\- No me refiero a eso ... solo debes decidir lo que es correcto ... si permites que decidan todo por ti siempre estarás huyendo de los problemas

\- Yo no huyo!

\- De las peleas no ... pero si de los problemas que no puedes manejar ... haz un esfuerzo Ranma y verás que todo sale mejor

\- Ranma! - se escucha la voz de Akane - eres un cerdo! no pierdes el tiempo verdad?

\- Y que es lo que te molesta?! - dice Ranma - desde cuando te preocupa que hable con chicas!

\- Desde que andas proclamando que soy tu prometida! pervertido! soy la burla de todo Japón!

\- Prometida? una chica fea de pecho plano como tu? pues dejame decirte que ...

\- BASTA!

Ranma y Akane se quedan callados y contemplan a Pan que había encendido su ki ... ambos se asustaron al sentir el poder de ella ... pero Pan apaga su ki y los mira

\- Akane ... solo estabamos conversando y tu malinterpretas sin siquiera saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando ... Ranma ... aunque Akane no este en lo correcto tu no tienes derecho de hablarle asi ... quieres que te califique de esa manera para que sepas lo que una mujer siente cuando se la trata asi? por esta única vez ... no podrían hablar civilizadamente? verán que las cosas no son como la imaginamos ...

Pan se da media vuelta y se retira ... Ranma y Akane se quedan mirándola como se aleja

\- Quien es ella? - le dice Akane a Ranma

\- Me dijo que se llamaba Pan ... extraño nombre y extraña chica ... pero me parece haberla conocido de algun lugar ... pero creo que es agradable, por lo menos nadie me había hablado asi

\- Aja! asi que te gusta?

\- Vas a empezar de nuevo?

Akane se queda en silencio, observa a Ranma y luego se sonrie

\- Creo que tiene razón ... me precipite ... hablamos?

\- Que te parece si hablamos tomando un helado ... yo invito

\- Tu ... invitándome?

\- Si ... bueno ... yo te estoy invitando

\- Podríamos considerarlo una cita?

\- Si ... creo que eso es ... una cita ... me acompañas?

\- Con mucho gusto ...

La pareja se va ... pero en el cielo, Pan los contempla ... algunas lagrimas se le caen de los ojos "adios ... Akane ... hasta siempre ... Ranma"

En la Preparatoria Juuban ... Rei, Mina, Ami y Lita esperaban a Serena que se había retrasado buscando a Darien ... como siempre, Serena se olvidó donde había quedado con Darien para encontrarse y estaba recorriendo la preparatoria de arriba a abajo ... y lo peor es que no solo les quitaba tiempo, sino que las hacía esperar en la puerta para que divisaran a Darien

\- Esta tonta de Serena! - exclama Rei - no se porque estos últimos días esta tan acaramelada con Darien parece que lo hubiese perdido y luego encontrado

\- Oye Ami - le dice Mina guiñándole el ojo - cierto que tendrás una cita con Ryoga Hibiki?

\- Eh? ... pues si ... pero solo es para tomar un postre ... quería preguntarme algo ...

\- Seguramente quiere declararse ... es por eso que estas tan impaciente? - le dice Lita

\- No te preocupes Ami ... con algo de suerte, seguramente tu cita será dentro de una semana, claro ... siempre y cuando alguien le indique a Ryoga el camino jaja! - se burla Mina y Ami se sonroja

\- ya! ... no la molesten - les regaña Rei - vaya ... allá viene Darien y ... claro ... sin Serena ... esa tonta me va a oir ... como si yo tuviera tiempo de ...

Rei se calla porque siente un ki que se le hace conocido y de pronto contempla a una chica que le sonrie a lo lejos ... en eso salen varios estudiantes y le tapan la visión ... ella corre en dirección al lugar donde estaba ella ... pero ya no la encuentra

\- Rei? - le pregunta Lita que la persigue junto a las chicas y Darien - que sucedió?

\- Me ... me pareció ver a una persona ...

\- Quien era? era un chico guapo y fuerte? - le dice Mina

\- No ... mas bien ... era una chica muy bonita ...

\- Que? creo que te has estado juntando mucho con Haruka y Michiru, Rei!

\- No digas tonterías ... es que me pareció que la conocí de alguna parte ... el verla me hizo sentir extraña

\- Tal vez es algun enemigo ...

\- No ... su presencia ... me trajo un sentimiento de tranquilidad pero a la vez de nostalgia ... como de algo que hubiese vivido y ya no recuerdo ...

Ninguna se percata que a lo lejos, Serena Tsukino las observaba ... Serena toca la pañoleta que llevaba en el cuello y se le cae una lagrima "Pan ... yo no te he olvidado ... no pudiste evitar el venir verdad? querías asegurarte que estabamos bien ... gracias"

Cerca de allí, Trunks, Goten y Pan se reunen junto a Setsuna

\- Satisfechos? - les pregunta la scout del tiempo

\- No lo se - dice Trunks - todo fue tan ...

\- Frustrante? - añade Goten - algo quizás pero me alegro de haber visto a Haruka con vida

\- Por lo menos sabemos que ellos estan bien ... comenzarán de nuevo y creo que el futuro sera mejor ... que dices Pan?

Pan contemplaba la ciudad y luego se voltea y les sonrie

\- Yo ... estoy plenamente satisfecha ... me alegra haber visto a Ranma con vida y con la oportunidad de ser feliz, lo mismo que a las sailor y a los demas ... no podía pedir mas ... gracias Setsuna

\- Entonces - les dice Setsuna - es hora de que partan ... es poco probable que los vuelva a ver ya que tengo prohibido hacer estos viajes interdimensionales ... pero ... quien sabe .. a nombre de todos a quienes conocieron ... gracias

Setsuna les da un beso a cada uno antes de enviarlos de regreso a su mundo ...

En el templo de Kamisama, Pan se encontraba conversando con el Supremo Kaiosama y Kaiosama. Antes había sufrido un fuerte regaño de su padre Gohan y le dijo que su abuelita Milk pensaba darle una buena azotaina cuando llegara a casa ... aunque despues se le paso y se marcho solo a esperarla en casa a petición de Kiwishin. Goten se encontraba hablando con Rei, mientras Trunks se encontraba contemplando el vacio

\- Goten - le dice Rei - te enamoraste de Sailor Uranus ... no es asi?

\- No te voy a mentir ... asi es

\- Se que no hay palabras para hacerte sentir mejor Goten ... pero solo dejame decirte que yo ... decidí volver aqui y no quedarme en mi mundo ... porque ... siento que mi vida esta aqui ahora ... y ustedes son parte de ella ... no quise dejarlos ... no quise dejarte

Goten mira a Rei sorprendido

\- Goten ... ya sabes que soy muy franca y digo lo que siento y esa es la verdad ... yo quisiera que me vieras como una amiga que quiere conocerte mas y ... que esta aqui ... tal vez yo no sea como Haruka pero tambien quiero ser tu amiga

\- Parece una declaración ...

\- No la es ...

\- Esta bien ... aceptarías salir conmigo esta noche?

\- Si Pan no se opone ... si

\- Rei!

\- Esta bien ... pese a lo que diga Pan ... saldremos!

Pan hablaba con Kiwishin quien respondía algunas preguntas

\- Entonces ... usted envio a Hotaru a ese mundo para asegurarse que no muera Lisandro!

\- Estaba predestinado Pan ... solo que no me pareció justo ... además fue un buen escondite para Saturn

\- Hay algo que no me queda claro ... la conjunción pudieron hacerla sin Asuka ... porque fue tan importante para Gillveig el matarla?

\- Eso es lo que creía ella ...

\- Pero ... si bien Asuka era importante ... creo que el objetivo real era el hijo que espera ... no es asi?

\- Ni yo lo se Pan ... todo apunta a que si ... hablando de misterios ... no piensas decirle a tu padre que ahora eres mas poderosa que el y Uub?

\- No ... por el momento no ... mi abuelito Goku tampoco lo hubiera hecho ... es extraño ... creí que el vendría como sucedió contra Broly pero el no lo hizo ... sin embargo sentí que estaba conmigo

\- Nunca ha dejado de estarlo Pan ... asi como yo ...

En eso Trunks, Goten y Rei se acercan al grupo, lo mismo que Dende y Mister Popo

\- Oye Pan - le dice Rei - que nombre le pondrás a tu transformación? tu la inventaste ...

\- Rei! no quiero que hables tan abiertamente ... bueno ... no se ... estuve pensando varios nombres

\- Super Pan! - le dice Goten

\- Huacala! - dice Rei - que te parece SuperSaiyaPan

\- No ... no ... será SuperSaiyajin E ... de evolución ... quizás en el futuro se me ocurra un nombre mejor ... no cree Supremo Kaiosama?

\- Si ... pero creo tambien que quizás no vuelvas a utilizarlo ... ya no hay mas peligros y mi misión aqui ha terminado ... ahora debo irme

\- Cuando volverá?

\- Tal vez ... jamas Pan

\- Que? - exclaman todos

\- Escuchen ... desde Maijin Buu hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos que siempre guardaré en mi memoria pero el universo es demasiado grande y en este sector de la galaxia ya cumpli mi misión ... ahora debo velar por otros ... los Kamisamas y Kaiosamas estan aqui para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten ... pero el Supremo Kaiosama ya no puede mostrarse aqui ... no porque no quiera sino que siempre debemos estar atentos y velar por este plano de existencia ... ahora debo partir ... adios a todos ... cuidate Rei, Goten, Dende, Mr Popo, Pan ... se los encargo Kaiosama, despidanme de Gohan y de todos

\- Pierda cuidado - le dice el gordo Kaiosama

\- Supremo Kaiosama! - le dice Pan - gracias ... pero digame que aun podremos volver a verlo!

\- Si Pan - Kiwishin se acerca y le da un beso en la frente - me veras ... cada vez que cierres los ojos ...

Un sonriente Kiwishin agitando la mano en señal de adios es lo último que ven del Supremo Kaiosama los descendientes de Vegeta y Son Goku ...

En la Tierra ... una figura se aproximaba a una tumba donde se rezaba una inscripción "Aqui yace Krisnar ... Guerrero de Asgard, quien sacrifico su vida para que nosotros siguieramos viviendo" ... una flor es colocada sobre ella y muchas flores aparecen repentinamente ... aquella mano añade abajo del epitafio "yo siempre te recordaré ... tu amor fue mi fortaleza en un momento de mi vida"

En Japón ... Shinji se encontraba observando el ahora hermoso mar ... Hikari y Touji se aproximaban desde lo lejos para avisarle que ya era hora de comer

\- Hasta cuando seguirá esperandoen ese lugar? - dice Touji - acaso piensa que Mana vendrá en un barco?

\- No ... Touji ... vendrá a pie ... con su pelo agitado por el viento. un hermoso vestido que resalte su figura y una hermosa sonrisa que ilumine el panorama

\- Que poética! te apuesto a que se aparecerá volando y caera encima de Shinji a matarlo a besos ...

\- Apuestas? que quieres apostar?

\- A ver ... lavare los trastos toda la semana!

\- Pues bien ... comienza a lavar ... mira allá ...

Touji se restregó los ojos ... a lo lejos podía divisar a Mana Kirishima tal como se la había descrito Hikari ... Shinji tampoco daba crédito a sus ojos y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro

\- Si ... una mujer ... un angel ...

En un pequeño ambiente, Lisandro aguardaba noticias ... a su lado Ikki, Sheena, Aioros y Jine lucian nerviosos ... repentinamente una enfermera hace su aparición

\- El esposo de la ni ... digo la señora Asuka Langley?

\- Yo - dice Lisandro algo nervioso - como esta?

\- Ella muy bien ... felicidades ... es usted padre de un hermoso niño ...

Lisandro cierra sus ojos ... y los contempla .. Asuka abrazaba al niño y ella sonreía ...

\- Es un niño! - exclama Lisandro

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de Eduardo Castro:**

 *** A la memoria de mi madre**

 **Los personajes de las series citadas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto los inventados ... por Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi; por Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi; por Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama; por Saint Seiya, Masami Kuramada y por Evangelion, Gainax. a ellos, de la forma como les llegue mis disculpas y agradecimiento eterno por producir las series que me dieron una nueva forma de ver la vida y el haberme dado satisfacciones en este camino del diario vivir**

 **Bueno ... este es el último capítulo de este fanfic que tampoco esperaba me saliera tan largo. Este es el final de una historia que denominaré "Trilogía" que comenzó con "Fundamentos del Poder" y siguió con "Tan Solo un Angel" y finaliza ahora con "La Busqueda y la Esperanza". Es el final para toda una saga y variedad de personajes. Como lo dije antes, es un homenaje a las series que fueron tan importantes para mi y tambien a sus autores, asi como a aquellos escritores de fanfic, como Ulti_SG, Alondra, Daga, Julian Soullard, Fernando Magallón entre tantos otros ... A Ulti_SG mi eterno agradecimiento por darme un espacio en su pagina, lo mismo que a Kayli Chan, Alondra y a XYZ Producciones. Este es el último fanfic que escribo pero si cambio de opinión, no sera con estos personajes ... ellos ya cumplieron su ciclo y para mi esto fue como una despedida**

 **Gracias a todos los que me escribieron, dándome consejos y animándome a seguir, a Cristian Gaitán, Elena Marfull, Yoselyn Cabezas asi como a tantos otros que fueron un estímulo para mi ... y para todos aquellos que siguieron con interés esta saga ... muchas gracias**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Y con este capitulo concluye esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora, les aviso que pronto se comezara a publicar la siguiente parte, para todos aquellos que este interesados en seguir esta clásica saga...**_

 _ **Quiero dar las gracias tanto a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, como a quienes simplemente leyeron este fic y no desearon hacer comentarios, y gracias nuevamente a Eduardo Castro por permitirme publicar su historia...**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que Eduardo Castro tiene su propia cuenta de Fanfiction, asi que si desean escribirle pueden hacerlo**_

 _ **Ahora si...**_ _ **Nos leemos...**_


End file.
